Our Love
by RivergronLover
Summary: Follow Quinn and Santanas lives as they graduate college and things start to get serious. Suddenly they will have to consider a wedding, and babies, but hopefully they will have more than enough time for each other too.
1. Our Beginning

**Hello readers! **

**So, this is my first story on FF in years, but I've completely fallen in love with Quinntana, and thought there weren't nearly enough stories about them out there, so I decided to write one myself too. I'm giving this a shot, but if no one likes it, or reads it, then I won't do it naturally. I have quite a lot of ideas, so hopefully this can turn out to be a good story :) **

**The first chapter doesn't have any lines, it's just a recap of Quinn and Santana's lives until we get to the point where the next chapter will start off. I'm the kind of person who prefers to read longer chapters (at least 1000 words), and therefore also expect myself to write at least that, but I wont do that if it's just to drag out the chapter. **  
**I don't have any beta's, I do this by myself, but I would love reviews, and constructive criticism, if you have any! Keep in mind that English isn't my first language tho! And I live in Europe, so when I post chapters might be when a lot of you are asleep. **

**Hope you can take the time to read and review, it would mean a lot to me :) xo Em**

**PS: Sadly, I don't own glee. **

* * *

Quinn and Santana had secretly been in love with each other since the first time they met, when Quinn transferred schools in middle school. They hadn't told each other of course, Quinn's family was very religions and Santana was too scared to show her true feelings to anyone. They were both happy with being best friends, and did everything together. With their other best friend, Brittany, they were known as The Unholy Trinity, and they ruled the school. Since Santana knew (or so she thought) that Quinn would never have feelings for her, so she started having feelings for Brittany. While they both slept around with pretty much every guy in school, they would always ditch any of those guys to sleep with each other. Santana and Quinn were HBIC's while Brittany was just head unicorn. That girl couldn't kill a fly if she wanted to.

To say that a lot happened during high school would be an understatement. To do a short recap: Quinn was head cheerio, got pregnant, lied about the dad, Santana became head cheerio, Quinn gave up the baby, she went bat shit crazy, dyed her hair pink and tried to get her baby back, Santana came out as a lesbian, with Brittany, and Brittany became senior class president. Oh, and they won nationals during senior year. Song Choir nationals, that is. Santana, Quinn and the rest of the senior class graduated, while Brittany (with the amazing 0.0 gpa) got to do senior year all over again. Lucky her. Santana went to Kentucky, doing some cheerleading thing, while Quinn went to study drama at Yale. Santana and Brittany tried to keep up the relationship long distance, but eventually they broke up, and Brittany ended up dating Sam, who had gone out with both Quinn and Santana before.

The turning point in all of this came 8 months after high school ended, on Valentines Day of all days. The whole glee club had gathered in Lima for Will and Emma's wedding. The wedding was a fiasco, but somehow it was still one of the best days in Quinn and Santana's lives. At Yale Quinn had dated one of her professors, she had done everything she could to shake of the feelings she had for Santana. It didn't work, of course, and when she thought back at it, it was really just gross and disgusting. At the wedding they had both gone alone, Santana was depressed, having to look at Britt and Sam all evening, and Quinn was just done with men. Quinn had flirted with Santana several times during the night, much to Santana's surprise; they had used their fake ids, danced and just had fun. But nothing could compare to the fun they were about to have. At the end of the night they had danced back to their room, kissed … a lot… and ended up having sex. Also a lot. Since this was Quinn's first time with a girl and Santana was still unsure about her feelings for both Quinn and Brittany, they were both confused and figured it would probably be just a one-night stand. Boy, were they wrong.

Santana had gone back to New York and dealt with the drama that came with living with Rachel and Kurt, while Quinn was back at Yale. Though she didn't sleep with anyone, neither students, nor faculty. Impressive. About two months later Quinn had gotten a call from Santana and Kurt, asking her to help them with an intervention. She had of course gotten on the first train there, Santana had gotten her from the train station, it was quite the awkward ride back home, considering this was the first time they had actually talked since seeing each other naked. Together they had managed to get Rachel out of doing a topless scene in a student film, using the 2-2-2 rule, and they had plenty of time to catch up. Quinn had gotten a hotel room for the weekend, as she thought the Hummel-Berry-Lopez was too crowded already, and ironically this was where she and Santana ended up. In bed. Again. And this time it was even more mind blowing. After sex they had stayed in bed, kissing, cuddling and talking. Talking about their future, and if said future was going to be a joined future for the two of them. Eventually they had agreed on being in a relationship with each other, but they wanted to keep it a secret. They wanted to be sure this was right before telling anyone else, and the first person they would tell was Brittany. Seeing as Santana had a pretty steamy history with her, they wanted to take their time so that it would seem like Quinn was just a bounce back for Santana. They both loved Brittany dearly, and the last thing they wanted to do was to hurt her. Although they both knew that she was probably going to squeal and jump when they told her, she had always cared about keeping the people around her happy, and she was going to be thrilled that Quinn and Santana could make each other happy.

For several months they had continued this secret relationship, visiting each other (Santana saying she needed to get away from the big city a bit, and might as well visit Quinn, and Quinn saying she needed a dose of the big city so she might as well visit Santana (and Kurt and Rachel of course…)). Kurt and Rachel were so caught up in their love life, NYADA and Vogue to notice that anything was up, so they were happy to having managed to keep it a secret from _the_ Rachel Berry. One Friday evening Quinn had suggested telling Brittany, and Santana had actually agreed. Who would have thought that the two could agree on anything? They had packed their bags and driven back to Lima to spend some time with the charming blonde. During dinner Saturday night they had announced to Brittany that they were now a couple and had been so for almost 4 months now. At first Brittany had been shocked, then she had gotten a huge smile on her face, clapped and hugged them both. She had forced them to tell her everything about their relationship, and had seemed almost more excited than they were about this. They had spent the rest of the weekend together before Quinn and Santana had gone back to New York. Quinn was done with her first year at Yale and had decided to spend the summer with her girlfriend. Man, it had been weird calling Santana her _girlfriend_. They had called each other that before, but then they had been girls who were friends, nothing more. But they both loved it, and for once they were both truly happy. Back in New York they had told Kurt and Rachel, who were almost as excited as Britt had been, and they had to admit that Santana had seemed happier lately.

That summer had been ridiculously good. They had spent it together, traveling around and spending lots of quality time together. They had gone to Toronto, Niagara Falls and even found some time to go to Florida for a week. It had been so amazing that two months into the new school year Quinn was still glowing, and not in the form of a nice tan. They continued visiting each other, all though not as frequently as Santana was now studying at Tisch School of the Arts, but they spent all free time possible together. Quinn had thought several times that the advantages of being lesbian was that there was no way of accidental pregnancy. Santana had always laughed at that and said that if Quinn were suddenly pregnant she'd kick the father's ass until he was too scared to even look at any of them again. Quinn also thought that another advantage of being a lesbian was the ridiculously good sex. The orgasms Santana had given her were just crazy and she was pretty sure the Latina felt the same.

With each passing month they got more and more serious about each other, sure they fought, and they both got in an amazing slap here or there, but at the end of the day they still had that ridiculous smile on their faces. The smile they used to hate when they saw it on other people. Before long Quinn graduated with honors from Yale, and Santana was the proudest of them all at the ceremony, several times yelling, "THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" to the whole assembly. Quinn had gotten that seriously cute blush that Santana loved almost as much as she loved Quinn. After graduating Quinn had moved in with Santana, Kurt and his boyfriend in their apartment. Rachel moved in with her boyfriend when Quinn moved in, as she was also done with college now. Quinn had gotten a pretty good job in the city while Santana finished her last year of college, they even saw Britt a lot more often as she was studying dancing in the Big Apple. Life was looking good for the two girls, and when Santana graduated a year after Quinn did, they couldn't wait to see what was in store for them. During Santana's graduation ceremony, Quinn had of course done the same as her girlfriend had done the year before, and Santana had blushed even more than the blonde had. Quinn thought it was adorable, and that night, after Quinn had gotten her to blush again, they had had the best sex ever.


	2. Our Future

**Hello again! **

**I started writing this fic about 11pm last night, and stayed up till 1:30 to post the first chapter, cause I really wanted to have it out before today. And it was worth it! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted and everything, it completely made my day! Thank you again!**

**Today at work I started writing this chapter on my iPad during my lunch break, and I hope you like it :) It continues off a little after the last one started, about the end of summer vacation, and here they are talking :D Yay. btw, I might add more of the college life later, in like a flashback or something :) Oh and the line "I don't know about you, ...", really made me think about Taylor Swift's 22. **

**Please leave a review, add it to favorites, etc. It means a lot to me! xo Em**

**ps: I've got a job interview for a second job tomorrow, wish me luck!**

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

Quinn put down her pen and closed her diary, putting it back into the drawer. She had started keeping a journal the first day she met Santana and ever since then she had written every time something special had happened between them. There was a large gap in time, during high school, when it seemed that all they did was fighting, and then there was the Valentines Day sex, before another two-month gap. After that she had written almost every day. Now that Santana had been her girlfriend for over three years there was just so much to write. She wasn't really sure why she had started it in the first place, but now she liked it because she could go back in time and read about all the amazing things they had done together.

"Babe, I'm home!" Santana called out from the kitchen.

Quinn left their room and went to hug her girlfriend from behind, trailing little kisses from her neck to her shoulder and back. Santana shivered and lightly moaned. She loved that Kurt and his boyfriend had been away for two weeks, and was going to be away for another two, it meant that they could do it at any time and anywhere. "Hmm, while I love it when you do that, I really think we should eat some of this food I've gotten for us while it's still warm."

Quinn left one last kiss on Santana's neck, lightly bit her earlobe (making Santana groan and instantly regretting her decision), then took a step to the right to stand next to her girlfriend.  
"So, what did you get?"

"I got us pizza, is that okay?"  
"Of course! I love pizza."

Santana smiled, lightly kissed Quinn and walked to the couch, taking the pizza with her, and two plates.

"Q, could you bring something to drink?"

Q was Santana's first nickname for Quinn, and she still used it in more casual situations (or when she needed to cool down a little, if you know what I mean). While she had always thought typical love names were sappy and horrible, she really loved the smile Quinn would sport when she called her 'babe' or 'baby', so she usually used that now. Quinn on the other hand called Santana whatever love name she liked that day. They tended to be babe, baby or sweetheart, but when she wanted sex she would usually called Santana Snix, so if she did that when they were in a group of friends, everyone knew why they were leaving early. San was her casual nickname, and she used Sanny when she wanted something (other than sex). For this San usually used Quinniebear. Neither of them could resist those names, unless the other's request was completely ridiculous (like when Quinn had wanted to be big spoon).

"Fancy or casual, babe?"

"I don't know about you, but I feel like having a cold beer!"

Quinn grabbed two beers before heading over to join her girlfriend on the couch. While neither of them fitted the usual stereotypes of lesbians being more manly (quite a lot of people had been surprised when finding out that they were lesbian), but they both enjoyed a cold beer every now and then, and Santana even watched football sometimes.

That night they had just relaxed and watched TV, before going to sleep quite early as they were both tired after a long week with work and all that. The next morning was Saturday and as usual San had woken up first and lay in bed watching Q sleep. When Quinn finally opened her eyes Santana smiled big.

"Morning Sunshine" She kissed the blonde, leaving her hand on her face, stroking Quinn's soft cheek.

"Morning cutie. So, how long have you been creeping on me today?" Quinn smiled, seeing Santana blush slightly.

"Not too long, just five minutes maybe." Lie. Add a zero behind that five and you had the right time. What? She was an early riser.

Quinn snuggled into Santana and let out a content sigh.

Santana cuddled Quinn and gently stroked her back. Although Quinn was slightly taller than the brunette, she always seemed to be the cuddled, not the cuddler, and she was **always **little spoon.

"So, I was thinking …" Santana trailed off hearing her girlfriend chuckle lightly into her shoulder.

"Really, you can think? And here I was thinking that was beyond your abilities."

Santana just playfully slapped the blonde's ass before continuing.

"I was thinking that we could have a picnic in the park today, the weather should be good and we could have a nice meal and relaxation time together."

Quinn peered up at Santana from her position on the Latinas shoulder and smiled.

"That sounds lovely baby! Let me get things ready."

"Fine with me, but some more cuddling first", and with that she gently tucked Quinn's face into her shoulder again.

Somehow Quinn had fallen asleep again, but two hours later they were on the subway heading to Central Park. They had a car, but they never used it when going into the city on weekends, only to go to work, as Quinn had a parking spot at work.

"Look, that's the perfect spot, it's slightly in the shadow, without being cold, and it's pretty secluded." Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and lead her over to the spot she had seen. Quinn laid down the picnic blanket and started setting out the food. They sat down and started to enjoy their meal.

"This was a really good idea San, you know I love it when you act spontaneous like this." Quinn kissed her girlfriends cheek, before Santana moved her head, catching Quinn's lips with her own.

"Anything for you, baby girl"

Quinn smiled really big, then went back to eating.

After a good lunch, and an amazing dessert (chocolate covered strawberries, that Quinn had coincidentally made the night before) they were laying down on the blanket in each other's arms, watching the sky. It was a really clear day, but there were a few clouds.

"That one sort of looks like a heart" Santana said, pointing to the sky.

Quinn looked at her girlfriend and smiled.

"Santana Lopez, are you becoming all girly and romantic on me?"

Coming from any other person that comment would have made Santana see black, and bad Snix would have come out (completely different from sex Snix, by the way), but with Quinn she just lightly shrugged and said "I guess so!"

After what felt like hours Quinn sat up and took her girlfriends hand in hers, and started playing with her girlfriends hand. Santana knew that Quinn always did this when she was slightly nervous about something so she sat up too, and placed her other hand under Quinn's chin, forcing her green/hazel eyes to look into her own, dark eyes.

"Quinnie, what is it baby?"

Quinn let out a sigh, and then smiled slightly.

"It's just, I've been thinking a lot lately. About our future and all. We've been together for almost three and a half years now and I can honestly say they have been the best three years in my life. I just wanted to hear your thoughts about our future. We are both done with university now, unless we want to get a Masters degree, and I know we both have good stable jobs, but I don't feel like it's what I want to do for the rest of my life."

"I know what you mean. You have a degree in drama, and me in performing and singing; I feel that if we continue the jobs we have now, all of that will be a waste. But to be completely honest, I just want you to be happy. I don't care if you move to Alaska, as long as that is what you want, I'll be right there with you."

"Let's be completely real here babe, you think it's bad in Lima during the winter, how on earth are you gonna survive in Alaska?" Quinn gave Santana her look of fake seriousness, getting Santana to crack a smile.

"Okay, true, you move to Alaska and we're over. Sorry babe, cold doesn't agree with me"

Quinn giggled, before turning serious again.

"Well, then you might like what I've been thinking about. I was thinking that maybe we should move to Los Angeles. It might sound crazy, I know that, but there's something for the both of us there. I really think we can make it San. Besides, Mercedes is still there, I'm sure she can give us some tips on do's and don'ts."

Santana slowly lay down again on the blanket, looking at the sky. Quinn knows that she's thinking, and doesn't want to push her for a reply. She just sits there, watching her beautiful girlfriend, while still holding her right hand in both of hers.

After what seems like ages Santana finally says something.

"You're smarter than you look, Fabray."

Quinn simply lights up, throws herself down on her girl, and kisses her passionately. A new chapter is about to begin in their lives.


	3. Our Careers

**Hello again!**

**First off, there will be sex in this chapter! You have been warned :)**

**Second, I got the job! So happy, the pay is really good and I'll be working shifts so one week I'll start super early and the next week I'll finish late. Hopefully I'll like it :)**

**Third, don't expect me to update every day, I'll update when I have the time and the creativity (although I wouldn't be surprised if I did upload close to everyday, knowing myself...), the main reason why I'm updating every day now (besides feeling my creative juices flowing) is the fact that I'm going to Cuba this saturday for a two week vacation, and while I'm not sure how the internet is there, I really don't want to spend my time there writing. I'll have my iPad so I'll probably be able to write a few chapters while away, that I'll post when I get home, but I wanted to write as much as possible before leaving so that I don't upload two chapters or so then go away :) Good thing is that by the time I get back there will be two new episodes of Glee! Let's hope there's some good Santana scenes! **

**Enjoy, and please review, I love you all for it :)**

**Going to bed now! Night, xo, Em**

**I do not own glee**

* * *

_Thursday, August 10__th__ 2017_

"_Dear diary, _

_A few days ago I finally found the courage to talk to Santana about moving to Los Angeles, and luckily she liked the idea. It's been a few days now and Santana has already started looking into places to live and she's talked to Mercedes. I think I'm going to give her a call too though; just to make sure Santana didn't scare her off. Ever since high school San has grown up a lot, and isn't as bitchy anymore, might have something to do with the fact that she doesn't have to keep this big secret anymore, but she's still able to scare the shit out of Berry every now and then. I think she feels the need to keep up this façade around our old friends, but I'll work on that before we move. We've both managed to save up some money, and my boss has already recommended me for a position at the company offices in LA, so at least I'll have a stable income until I can get an acting job. While I really think I have a shot over there, I'm even more hopeful for Santana she has a real talent. Although I've been with her for three years now, and I probably know her better than anyone, I still feel that the only times she really opens up is when she's singing. It's like you can tell that she means every word she says, and she won't sing a song unless she can stand for the meaning of it. That's my Sanny for you, always stubborn. But that's probably what I fell for. _

_Anyways, I should get back to work; I just needed a little break. _

_xoxo Quinn"_

She put her diary back into her purse and continued working. She brought that thing almost everywhere; she never knew when something Santana related would happen.

Her office phone rang.  
"Quinn Fabray speaking"  
"Hey Quinn, could you come into my office for a second?" It was her boss, the one who had recommended her to the LA office.  
"Of course Haley, be right there!"

They hung up and Quinn went over to her boss's office, hoping for some good news. Although she would be slightly sad leaving, she did really like her boss after all.  
"Hey Q, just have a seat"  
Quinn took a seat in one of the chairs that was sitting around a coffee table, next to a couch. She smiled at Haley.  
"How are you doing Quinn?" Her boss sat in the chair opposite her.  
"I've been a bit tired lately, a lot to do, but I can't really complain. I've got a job I love, and get to go home to a wonderful girlfriend everyday, so not too bad actually."  
Haley laughed a bit.  
"How is that loving firecracker of yours?"  
Haley knew all about bad Snix, but luckily for Quinn she liked that side of Santana. The two had met quite often on different occasions.  
"Santana is, well Santana. She seems quite excited about the move though, so that's good. I'm hoping she'll find a job, or maybe even a singing gig pretty fast. I don't want her to get demotivated."  
"I'm sure she will, she's really talented. I wanted to talk to you about that job actually. The LA office is practically begging me to let you go, but to seem tough they want a video interview with you, if that's okay?"  
"Of course! Wow, that's so great. I'll miss you though, sure you don't want to move with us?"  
Haley laughed.  
"The sun doesn't agree with me Quinn, you saw how I was after that company trip to Barbados."  
"True. Sadly! So, when do they want to do the interview?"  
"How about tomorrow? There's a three hour time difference, so maybe around 2pm?"  
"Sounds great! I should go back to work now, I'll see you tomorrow!"  
They both stood up and gave each other a hug.  
"See you tomorrow."

Quinn made a quick stop before heading home that evening.  
"San, I'm home! Where are you?"  
She walked into the kitchen, but she couldn't see her girlfriend anywhere.  
Santana walked out from the bathroom.  
"Just finished peeing on a stick! Had a total pregnancy scare after all the crazy hot sex we've had since Kurt left." She grinned. Quinn just rolled her eyes and grabbed a water bottle.  
"If you think that was crazy you should wait for tonight."  
"Why, anything happen? Not complaining though!"  
Quinn shrugged.  
"Nothing big, just that your better half is pretty much guaranteed a job in LA. My boss said that they we're practically begging for me"  
"Quinn, that's amazing, I'm so happy for you!"  
San hugged her girlfriend tightly before kissing her deeply. They started making out until Quinn reluctantly pulled away.  
"Save it for later babe." She winked then walked away to change.  
Santana groaned.  
"Come on, it's one of the advantages of being lesbians, we can have sex all day without needing long breaks"  
Quinn just continued walking while answering.  
"Trust me, when I'm done with you tonight, you'll need a break."  
"I swear I need a cold shower after talking to that girl most of the time" Santana mumbled.

"So how was your day?" Quinn asked, then taking a bite of her spaghetti.  
"Pretty uneventful, so I started looking into recording labels in LA and agents and all that. Found a few interesting, so I'll have to book a meeting when we're over there."  
"That's great. I'm so happy you're excited about this. Quinn and Santana on new adventures!"  
"I love going on adventures with you Quinn."  
They lightly kissed.  
"I love going on adventures with you too Santana, and I know that with you by my side, I can do anything I set my mind to."  
"You're so cheesy babe, but I love it"  
"On another note, when do you think would be a good time moving?"  
"Well it depends a bit on when they want you in LA of course, but I was thinking that September would be good. Around the middle of the month?"  
"Sounds pretty good to me, but we'll have to go out there before hand to check out places."  
"Way ahead of you, I've actually already bought tickets! I even cleared it with your boss, behind your back! I've also looked at a few places online that are not too small, but also affordable." Santana grinned, pleased with herself.  
Quinn leaned in, and before kissing San she said:  
"Santana Lopez, my prince…ss charming."  
"Mmm, I like the sound of that!" she wrapped her arms around Quinn, pulling her closer.  
Quinn pulled back all too soon for Santana's liking.  
"Oh, I had completely forgotten about that!"

She rushed over to the fridge, got a bottle of champagne and two flutes before heading back to the table.  
"Champagne? Lucy Quinn Fabray, are you trying to get me drunk?"  
Quinn gave Santana a strict look.  
"You know I hate it when you use Lucy. There's a reason I stopped using that."  
"Sorry Quinniebear, I know how much you dislike it"  
"I forgive you. And no, I'm not trying to get you drunk, I'm trying to celebrate me getting a job"  
She poured champagne into the flutes and gave one to Santana.  
"Let me toast! To my amazing, stunning and breathtaking girlfriend, who continue to turn heads wherever she goes, constantly disappoint men when telling them she's taken, by a girl, and who can do whatever she sets her adorable mind to! I love you baby"  
"Babe, you flatter me! I love you too!"  
They kissed, and then had a sip of champagne.  
"I'm gonna have to leave you alone a little babe, I promised Mercedes that I'd call her around this time."  
Santana just pouted, then went over to the couch to watch some TV while enjoying her champagne. She really was very proud of Quinn.

"Hey Quinn!  
"Hey Mercedes, how's Cali?"  
"Amazing, as always! Preparing for you two crazy ladies to arrive!"  
"Good! We're preparing too. And how are you? I hope you're not in shock after Santana called you?"  
Mercedes laughed.  
"I was in shock for a while actually. When I saw her name on the screen I thought it was you calling from her phone. The strangest part was that she was sweet as a peach the whole time. Your girlfriend is one strange nut Quinn."  
"Oh trust me, I know, but she keeps positively surprising me in the best ways. She just makes me so happy."  
Quinn laid down on the bed and let out a content sigh.  
"I can tell Quinn, I've never seen you happier than you've been since the two of you got together. I'm really happy for the both of you. Finally someone managed to tame the wild Santana!"  
Quinn laughed.  
"Not completely sure about the tamed part though, my boss calls her a firecracker! But I really miss you 'Cedes, it's going to be so good being in the same city again."  
"I miss you too Quinn, it's going to be so exciting."  
"Oh, by the way, Santana has bought us tickets, so we're going over there on the 23rd and staying for a few days to look at apartments and stuff. Maybe we could meet up?"  
"Of course, I'd clear my schedule for you any day Lady Fabray. That reminds me, who would take whose name if you two got married?"  
Quinn laughed.  
"Good question. We'd probably have to hyphenate it, were both too hard headed to give up our names. Although we'd probably fight over what order they appear in, and Santana's probably going to win that fight too."  
"At least now you're prepared" Mercedes laughed.  
"You can never be fully prepared when it comes to Santana, she suddenly surprises you."  
"Well you sure as hell surprised her when you flirted with her at Mr. Schues wedding Q!"  
Quinn grinned.  
"Sure did. That was sort of the plan though. I knew what I was doing. Luckily my planned worked out. How's your love life coming along 'Cedes?"  
"Pretty good actually, I've met a really great guy. I'll introduce you to him when you come over."  
"Oh, I can't wait! I hope he makes you happy babes"  
Quinn could hear Santana getting restless outside their bedroom.  
"I've got to go, Santana's getting restless, we'll talk soon okay?"  
"Go, before Snix comes over her to beat my ass for taking her girlfriend! You'll be here in no time. Love you, bye"

They hung up and Quinn went into the living room and hugged her girlfriend, who was sitting on the couch, from behind.  
"Miss me?" she whispered into her ear, before lightly biting her earlobe and leaving little kisses on her neck.  
"You have no idea. I've had enough champagne, lets go to bed!"  
"Babe, it's only 8pm!"  
"By the time you go to sleep it will be much, much later babe!"  
She got up and dragged Quinn to the bedroom.  
"Oh, I like the sound of that!"  
When they got to their bedroom they started making out while taking each other's clothes off. Santana started kiss and suck on Quinn's neck while Quinn started rubbing Santana's nipples.  
Santana pulled away and looked into Quinn's eyes.  
"I'm so freaking proud of you baby. You have no idea. But I'm going to try and show you."

With that she gently pushed Quinn down on the bed, spread her legs and started trailing feather light kisses up Quinn's legs. She could hear Quinn beginning to moan, and it only encouraged her to continue. When she reached Quinn's sex she grinned as she could smell her girlfriends arousal and leaned down to taste her girlfriend. It was her favorite taste in the whole world. She started licking Quinn's slit, up and down from her opening to her clit, making Quinn moan even more. She placed her hands on Quinn's hips to keep her from squirming too much, and started sucking and nibbling on her clit. She knew that would drive Quinn crazy.  
"Oh god, don't stop Snix, please don't stop!"

To prove to Quinn that she wasn't planning on stopping she stuck two fingers into her and started thrusting lightly while licking her clit. Santana had learned to really read Quinn's body language and she knew how to drag out her impending orgasm. After a while she removed her fingers, licked them clean, making sure she didn't miss a single drop, then stuck her tongue into Quinn's opening. After a few minutes of thrusting her tongue into Quinn, and rubbing her clit with her fingers Quinn came loudly, and Santana happily cleaned her up.

She got up and as soon as she was about the same level as Quinn the blonde thrust her tongue into the brunette's mouth. They made out like crazy before it was Quinn's time to pleasure Santana.

They kept going at it in different positions for several hours before going to bed. To say they were both content was an understatement.


	4. Our Friend

**Hey guys, **

**New chapter up! I'll try my hardest to have one more up tomorrow before I leave you for two weeks.**

**Enjoy, xo Em**

**Ps: The video where Naya talks about the Quinntana scene! I am of course among those who hope there is a storyline there :P I don't like Brittany with Sam, but not with Santana either anymore. **

**I do not own Glee**

* * *

The next day was Friday and Quinn did her conference call with the LA office, which went very well. Santana was busy all day at work, but they still managed to grab lunch together, and call Britt over for dinner the next day. That evening after dinner they were sitting at the table trying to plan the next few months of their lives. Santana liked taking it day by day, but she knew Quinn would have a heart attack if they didn't have a plan before going over to the other coast, so she happily agreed to sit down with her.

"I think our first priority needs to be finding a place to live, and a car. We'll sell the one we have here, and get a new one over there. Do you think we need one or two?"

"I don't know, here it's been fine with one, but we take the subway everywhere, I don't think we'll be doing that in LA. And we don't even know if you'll need the car to get to work. I think we should get two, but we'll ask Mercedes for her opinion also when we see her."

"Good plan. I've printed out a few of the ads I saw online for apartments, and we can probably find a few more so we have something useful to do while we're there. What are your plans, San? Are you going to look for an office job straight off the bat, or are you going to try finding something with music first?"

"I don't know, I don't feel completely comfortable with you having the only income, I want to participate too. But at the same time I want to try finding a job I really like. Like really, really like." Santana looked down at the table, and Quinn took her hand.

"Look at me babe, I'm behind you 100% no matter what you choose. Like you told me yesterday, I'm so freaking proud of you. You are following the dreams. You got your mom to believe in you San, that's amazing. I'm capable of taking care of us for a while, while you try to find something you love. I promise to let you know if it gets too hard, that way you can find a part time job or something, so you'll still have time to go to auditions, or whatever it is you do in the music industry." Santana looked into those gorgeous hazel eyes, and knew that her girlfriend had meant every single word.

"Thank you for saying that, it's what I needed to here." She leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn lightly kissed the top of her head.

"Anything for you babe. You do the same thing for me when I'm insecure."

They sat there for a little while just holding each other, until Quinn spoke up.

"Why don't you look at those apartments and pick out the ones you like and want to check out while I go to the grocery store?"

"Sounds like a wonderful plan."

"That's what I figure too, there's always someone, or something, that manages to piss you off there, and I prefer it when you're in a good mood. Anyways, what should we have for dinner tomorrow, when Britt's coming over?"

"I know we had it the other day, but you know how Britt lives for spaghetti. The safest choice would be spaghetti with your homemade sauce."

"She'll be so happy. But you have to make your amazing garlic bread!"

"Deal!"

Quinn lightly kissed her girlfriend's cheek then got ready to leave. Santana was not thrilled with only getting some cheek action.

"A kiss on the cheek is for pussies, Fabray."

"Well you seemed to love mine last night, so I think we're fine"

And with that, Quinn was out the door.

* * *

"Hey Britt-Britt" Santana said while letting the tall blonde into the apartment.

"Hi San! Oo, it smells so good, what are we having?" The two hugged before continuing into the apartment.

"Spaghetti made specially for you!" Quinn said from the kitchen.

"Oh, oh, with little pieces of sausage in the sauce?"

Quinn and Santana laughed, Brittany was like a little kid when it came to spaghetti.

"Yup, just the way you like it"

Britt squealed then ran over to hug Quinn, and kissed her cheek.

The three of them were such good friends that Santana didn't even get jealous, like she normally would if someone did that to _her _girlfriend. It was especially bad if that person was a lesbian, or a very, very hot man. She still couldn't fully comprehend the fact that Quinn was in fact lesbian, and had in fact chosen _her, _Santana freaking Lopez, to be her partner.

"How are you two lovebirds doing? I heard Quinn finally got the courage to tell you about LA?"

"Yeah she did! Wait, how long have you known?" Santana frowned. Britt just laughed.

"San, you know that I know everything that goes on with my friends. She asked me how I thought you would handle it, and when she should tell you. She didn't want to scare you off. I haven't known too long though, maybe a month."

"I'm right here you know! Yes, I told Britt first, because besides me, she's the person who knows you best."

"Oh, well… Fine. We're doing great, going to LA soon to look at places to live and stuff like that. My Quinnie already has a job, and I'll be looking for something when we get there."

"That sounds great, I think you will both like it a lot. I'm so proud of the both of you for taking such a huge step, not only in your lives, but also in your relationship. You are standing together through all of it."

"Thanks Britt. So, how are you and boy-Chang doing?"

"Santana, his name is Mike, use it!"

"It's okay Quinn, I think he secretly likes it. We're doing great. I miss him though, he's still on that stupid tour" Brittany pouted.

"Aww, you're so cute when you pout B. I'm sure he'll be back soon. I still can't believe that you two are together though. It was so surprising!" Quinn said while setting the table.

"Like you and San were any less surprising?"

"True. Okay, dinner's served" Quinn poured some wine for everyone, then sat down next to Santana.

They talked for hours, and hours, and before they knew it Britt had to go home, she did have a bedtime after all. (They were never quite sure if she was serious about that or not.)

* * *

Quinn put a big stack of papers on the table and leaned back on the couch.

"Stack to the left is 'no way I'm living there', middle is 'need to see in person, but probably not' and right is 'not too bad'."

Santana sat next to her with two cups of tea in her hands and handed one to Quinn.

"Okay, let me go through them and see if I agree. God, there's so much to do when moving. The only other times I've moved was to the university in Louisville, where I lived on campus so I didn't really have to do anything, and here. But when I got here Lady Hummel and Berry had already fixed this place up, so I didn't have to do anything."

Quinn closed her eyes and sipped her tea.

"Same here. Well I moved around a bit when I was pregnant with Beth, but nothing major like this."

Santana was quiet for a second, just looking wearily at her girlfriend. Quinn rarely mentioned Beth, and when she did Santana was never quite sure about how to react. She decided that now was a good time for them to talk about that. She got comfortable on the couch, sitting sideways so she could look at Quinn.

"Hey Quinnie, there's something we need to talk about."

Quinn looked over at her, unsure of what they needed to talk about, but it sounded pretty serious. She sat up in a similar position as Santana.

"Okay, about what?"

"Beth."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Quinn, we need to! I never know what to do or say when you mention her, and it makes me uncomfortable. Beth is a big part of you; she is your first-born child. No matter how many children we have, she will always be special. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want to be able to call you my wife one day, but for me to be able to take that step I need to know how you feel, about everything!"

Quinn was slightly surprised. They had never talked about weddings or babies before. Then she put her mug on the table, smiled big and started to cry a little bit, leaving Santana perplexed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, or be mean to you! I'm so, so sorry!" She was scared that she had scared off her girlfriend or something, but Quinn just shook her head and continued smiling.

"Stop apologizing, I'm just so happy because this is the first time you've said that you want to marry me and have a family with me. I've wanted to hear you say that for so long Santana, but I didn't want to push it out of you!"

"Oh, I didn't even think about that. I'm sorry I haven't said it before. Of course, it's way off in the future though, right?" She replied, slightly worried. She wasn't ready to be a mother and a wife just yet. Quinn just laughed and hugged her tightly.

"Of course babe, long time. I promise." They hugged, then Quinn took a deep breath, leaned back, took both of Santana's hands into her own and started talking.

"Okay, I'll tell you about Beth. To be completely honest I don't really know how I feel, or even how I'm supposed to feel. It's all so confusing. My brain knows that I have a child, but it doesn't really understand where she is. And to be honest, there are more times where I regret giving her away, than I'm glad that I did. Every time I see a little girl about her age I just want to lie down and cry. I know I probably would have messed her up, but she was mine. She would have loved me no matter what. I keep thinking that if I had kept her, then maybe it would have stopped me from sleeping with all those creeps, and then I think that you probably wouldn't want to be with me if I had a child. It's so confusing and frustrating. But at the end of the day, the only thing I truly know is that there is a big, big part of my heart missing, and the only thing that makes me feel slightly better, when I'm not with her, is you."

Santana couldn't believe that Quinn had opened up so much, and she just hugged her for the longest of times. Then she whispered a simple 'thank you' into Quinn's ear, while hugging her. How do you respond to something like that? She knew it was hard for Quinn, but she would never have guessed that it was this bad. Suddenly something started to bug her.

"Quinn, baby, is Beth the reason why you want to move to LA? Cause you know that she lives in New York with Shelby, and you want to get away from her?"

Quinn snuggled more into Santana before answering.

"I didn't think so, but now that you're saying it, it might have been in the back of my mind. But I know that the main reason is so that you and I can have a good life together."

"I don't mind Quinn. And I admire you for telling me all that, it was very brave of you. I want you to know that I would have been with you, even if you had kept Beth. She's a part of you, and I love every single part of you."

"You know that if something happens to Shelby, then I get Beth, what do you think about that?"

"I think that _if _something happens to Shelby then I will welcome our little girl into my life with open arms, and do everything I can to help her get over her loss."

This time it was Quinn's turn to whisper 'thank you'. Wow, she never thought dropping an emotional bomb was this exhausting. Before Santana knew it, Quinn was asleep in her arms. She gently stroked her face and hair a few times before carrying her to bed, tucking her in, and kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Lucy Quinn Fabray. One day I will get to call you my wife." She gently whispered to the sleeping girl. She then got into bed next to her and spooned her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review, alert and add to favorites :)**


	5. Our Insecurities

**Hola!**

**Remember, I leave tomorrow, so this is the last chapter for two weeks. Like I said, I'll try to write a few chapters while I'm away, but I can't promise anything, and nothing will be uploaded while I'm away. I don't think internet on Cuba is that good. **

**I love all the reviews and followers this story has gotten, but I'd love even more reviews, so don't be scared to drop me a few lines ;D **

**One last thing, you should check out an Australian artist named Sinead Burgess, she's really talented and so, so sweet. I heard her live, and met her when I was in Australia, and she's amazing. She just dropped a new song, Rearview Mirror, check it out on youtube! :)**

**As always, enjoy! xo, Em**

**I do not own Glee**

* * *

Over the next few days Quinn's confession about her feelings for Beth was all Santana could think about. She couldn't shake off the feeling that this was the reason why Quinn wanted to move. She knew that it must be hard for Quinn, but that didn't mean that she could change their whole life together just over a little thing like that. New York was big, the chances of suddenly running into Beth was so small. All of this was making Santana restless, and she could feel herself becoming increasingly madder at her girlfriend. They hadn't had sex in days. They hadn't spooned or cuddled in days. Heck, they had barely even talked. Quinn had tried. How was she to know Santana was mad at her? And to be completely honest, Santana knew it was unreasonable, but she just hated the thought. It was getting so bad that one day, after work, instead of going home to her girlfriend, like she normally would, she went to Brittany's place. The girl she had once loved. Her first true love. And when she got there she had kissed Brittany. Not only that, she had tried to force Brittany to kiss her back, but Brittany had just pulled back, then slapped the Latina. Santana just stood there, completely in shock over what she had just done, and that she had been slapped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU DRUNK?!"

Santana couldn't speak, all she could do was shake her head no.

"Are you sure, cause the Santana Lopez I know would NEVER cheat on her girlfriend."

Brittany was furious, and she had every right to be. They were both in good, stable relationships. She knew this wouldn't hurt her own relationship with Mike, she hadn't done anything, but she wasn't so sure about Quinn and Santana.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't tell Quinn."

Santana was looking down.

"Look at me" Britt demanded, and Santana had no choice but to look into those amazing, blue eyes.

"What the hell is going on, Santana? Why shouldn't I tell Quinn? You can't just fucking come to my apartment and kiss me like that, it's wrong on so many levels!"

Santana suddenly became panicked. Quinn couldn't know about this, she would be devastated.

"Please don't tell her! You can't tell her, she'll leave me! Please, I'm begging you."

"I won't tell her if you give me a reason for what you did"

"I don't know why I did that."

"Wrong answer."

Santana thought she was going to pass out. She really didn't know what she was thinking; all she knew was that those three seconds could not only ruin her relationship with one of her best friends, but maybe even make her girlfriend leave her. She started crying, and Santana Lopez rarely cried. Britt suddenly understood just how serious this was, and gently guided the sobbing girl to her couch and sat them both down.

"Sweetie, listen to me. Something is clearly wrong, you need to talk to me. Did Quinn do something to upset you?"

Santana shook her head.

"Not intentionally."

"Are you mad at her?"

"Yes, but I shouldn't be. It's just; I'm starting to doubt why she wanted to move. I think she just wants to move to get away from Beth. I can't believe she'd be so selfish, and not even admit it!"

Brittany was stroking Santana's back gently.

"Think about what you just said Santana. You realize that that is crazy talk, right? It might be terrible to say, but you mean more to Quinn than Beth does. Sure she's Beth's birthmother, but she's not her mommy, and Quinn knows that. You, on the other hand, is the love of her life. And one day you will be her wife, and the mother of her children. It was difficult for her to give up Beth, but if you leave her too, she'll be even more broken. And I know that you love her too. What you and I had was our kind of love, but it's not the same kind of love that you have with her. What you two have is even more special. Whenever I catch you looking at her I can tell that the look you give her is so different from the look you used to give me, and you know what? I'm so happy about that. We've both realized that we weren't each other's soul mates. You've found yours, who knows; maybe I've found mine too. But don't go and mess this up. I promise I won't tell Quinn as long as you don't kiss me ever again, got it?"

Santana smiled, wiped away her tears and nodded.

"Thank you so much Brittany. I realize that I was crazy when you put it like that. Is it okay if I stay here a little bit longer, I'm not quite ready to go home just yet."

"Of course, hey, want to see some videos of lord Tubbington?"

Santana just laughed and nodded.

Two hours (and plenty of Lord Tubbington videos) later Britt's phone rang. She saw that it was Quinn calling and excused herself, walking into another room.

"Hey Quinn"

She felt a stab of pain in her chest when she heard her best friend crying.

"Britt! Have you seen Santana? She never came home, I called her boss and he said that she left around 5, that's almost four hours ago. She's been acting so weird lately; she hasn't even kissed me since that day after you were here. Do you think she left me?"

She started crying even harder and Brittany seriously considered slapping Santana one more time. She tried using her most gentle, loving tone.

"Sweetie, it's okay, Santana is here with me. She came here right after work, and just needed someone to talk to, because she's been acting stupidly. I'm so sorry we didn't call you, I completely forgot. I'm just going to have a little talk with San, then I'll drive her home and set you two down and have a talk, okay?"

"Okay. Just don't take too long, please."

"We'll be there before you know it sweetheart."

They hung up and Britt went back to Santana, who got a bit scared from the look Britt was giving her.

"That was your girlfriend. She's crying her eyes out, thinking you left her for some reason. Listen to me Santana, that girl loves you, and would do anything for you. I'm going to drive you home right now, and you are going to apologize to her and hope to God that she forgives you, got it?"

Santana was too scared to fight back.

"Got it."

"Good, let's go."

They drove home in complete silence.

When they got home neither Santana nor Quinn knew what to do, so they just looked at each other. Santana's heart broke when she saw her girlfriend, who had clearly been crying, a lot.

"What are you waiting for, go over there and apologize to her, right this second!"

Britt gently slapped Santana on the back of her head, and the Latina almost ran over to her girlfriend, wrapping her in a bear hug. Then she kept repeating 'I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry' over and over. Quinn was slightly perplexed over what she was apologizing for; it couldn't just be the fact that she had forgotten to call her. But right now she was just hugged Santana tighter and cried more, so glad to have her girlfriend back home.

After ten minutes they sat down and Santana was forced by Britt to tell Quinn what she had felt. She was completely honest, and completely terrified that Quinn would leave her, but Quinn just got a slight smile on her face while shaking her head.

"Oh Sanny, that is so typical you, you always overthink everything! I'm doing this for us, because I truly believe it's what's best for our careers and our relationship. I know that I can see Beth whenever I want to, and I'm not scared of suddenly seeing her on the street, get it?"

Santana got a huge smile on her face.

"Got it!"

Britt finally spoke up.

"Now you two, kiss and make up."

They just laughed and kissed deeply. Brittany suddenly stood up.

"Geesh, at least wait until I've left the apartment before you tear each other's clothes off!"

They laughed again, God they loved Britt.

"Sorry Britt!"

Quinn stood up and hugged her friend tightly, before walking to the bathroom to clean her face.

After Quinn had left the room Santana hugged the tall blonde too, and whispered to her:

"Thank you for getting the crazy thoughts out of my head, and for not telling her that I kissed you"

"Anything for you San, I love you and Quinnie so much, and if you two broke up it'd be impossible for me to choose sides."

"Well, let's hope you'll never have to."

And with that everything was seemingly fine again.


	6. Our Trip I

**I'm back! Missed you guys. Missed Internet! Thanks to all the new followers, highly appreciate it : ) **

**Btw, I'm working on a long one shot, Quinn's POV of how their relationship started (beginning right after the Valentines Day hook up), that way we get to see some of their college time too. I started writing it on paper in Cuba, and haven't gotten to write it onto my mac yet, so I don't know how long it is now, and how long it will be, but I think it will be pretty long. **

**Enjoy, review and follow/favorite please :D**

**Xo, Em**

* * *

Time passed so fast and suddenly it was August 23rd, and they were going to LA. Santana still felt bad for kissing Britt, but she tried not to think of it too much. Ever since that day Quinn had forced Santana to tell her how the Latina felt about different things, so they both knew where the other stood and what the other was thinking. Although the Latina wasn't too happy about it in the beginning, she soon understood that this was a good thing in their relationship, and besides, Quinn shared a lot of interesting thoughts too.

They were currently in line to board their flight, and Quinn was squeezing Santana's hand tightly and leaning on her. Santana gently whispered into her ear.

"Are you trying to prepare me for birth or something? Cause I'm pretty sure my hand's about to break, baby girl."

Quinn eased up just a little bit and muttered an apology. Santana smiled and kissed the top of her blonde head.

"It's okay baby, I don't mind. Do you think you'll be fine? I know how terrified you are of flying."

"As long as you're there with me I can do anything, Santana. You are my rock, my best friend, lover and hopefully also wife and mother of my children one day. So just do what you usually do on planes and I'll be fine"

She smiled gently up at her girlfriend. Santana smiled back before kissing her gently.

"If we were somewhere else right now I would have made love to you after a little speech like that."

"I like it when you say make love instead of fucking, much more romantic. And now that you've said that I want you so, so bad"

" You'll have to hold your horses till were in LA, miss Fabray, but if it makes it any better I'm probably wetter than you, at the moment."

"I'll have to taste that when we get to the hotel. Oh, and FYI, I brought the strap on!"

She whispered the last part before letting go of Santana's hand and handing over her ticket to the lady, leaving Santana in a state of shock for a second.

They entered the plane and found their seats. Santana had the window seat, Quinn was in the middle, and because it was far from full, the seat next to her was empty. As soon as the seatbelt sign was off they raised the two armrests in the middle and Quinn shifted so that she was sideways on Santana's lap, with her feet on the seat next to her. Santana wrapped her arms around the nervous blonde and they started talking about what they were going to do in LA, when they were going to meet up with Mercedes etc. The flight was about 6 hours long and almost two hours into it Quinn nuzzled into Santana's neck, falling asleep. Santana was glad that Quinn was getting some rest and she just continued gently stroking her arms. Quinn must have been really exhausted, because she slept for four hours, so when she woke up there was only an hour left of their flight. Santana could feel Quinn shifting slightly in her lap, and knew from experience that this meant that the beautiful blonde was waking up.

"Morning, beautiful" she murmured, although it was not morning. Quinn snuggled in a little more, still in the process of waking up.

"Hi. How long did I sleep?" She asked in that sexy I-just-woke-up voice of hers.

"4 hours sweetie."

"Wow, sorry. You could have woken me, or moved me if it was uncomfortable. I didn't really give you much room to do anything."

The two were now face to face and Santana tucked Quinn's hair behind her ear.

"I don't mind really, I enjoyed holding you"

Quinn wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck and gently kissed her.

"Thanks babe, you'll get your reward when we get to the hotel. And thank you for making me feel safe on this long flight."

"You are very welcome, and I can't wait for that reward!" Santana winked and Quinn giggled.

"God I love you."

"Lucky me, cause I love you too!"

"Would you look at that, Santana Lopez is becoming a romantic sap. I believe I like it."

"Only for you baby, to everyone else I'm still known as Santana Badass Lopez."

"Of course! But you're my Badass!"

They continued chatting about how badass Santana was until they landed. Quinn wasn't too happy about having to sit in her own seat instead of Santana's lap, but after a few encouraging words were whispered to her, and quite few things were promised, she happily obliged.

They arrived, got their luggage and rental car then Quinn drove them from LAX and to the hotel. Quinn would be doing the driving while they were there as she was not only the most comfortable driver, but also undoubtedly the safest driver of the two.

They parked the car in the hotels underground garage and they took the elevator up to the reception. Santana checked them in, as she had made the reservation, and they took the elevator up to their floor. As soon as they got into their room Quinn locked the door, threw her purse onto a chair and kissed Santana roughly. Santana was caught off guard, but quickly kissed Quinn back. After a while Quinn pulled away, dragged the covers off the bed and gently pushed Santana down onto it. She stood there, looking down at the sexy Latina, biting her lower lip. Santana grinned.

"Unbutton your jeans."

Santana quickly obeyed orders. Quinn grabbed hold of them and dragged them down the tan legs.

"Take off your shirt."

Again Santana obeyed. Quinn felt like she had a water hose between her legs when she looked at her girlfriend laying there in nothing but a bra and panties. Matching bra and panties. Quinn instantly knew that Santana has been hoping for some action when she had gotten dressed this morning, as her underwear usually consisted of the first two items she had found. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Someone made an effort when getting dressed I see."

Santana blushed and mumbled:

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice..."

Quinn laughed.

"Babe, if I didn't know better I'd think you were colorblind when it came to underwear, of course I noticed."

She had to admit that she loved Santana's wardrobe, and never felt embarrassed when they went to events, the Latina knew how to dress well, just not underwear vise.

Santana was getting impatient.

"Are we gonna talk or fuck?"

Quinn shook her head.

"What did I say about fucking earlier?"

"Fine, are we going to talk or make love? Happy?"

"Very."

"Good, because I'm not, you're wearing way too much clothes for my liking."

Quinn laughed lightly then started to take off her clothes slowly, feeling Santana's eyes on her body the whole time. She stopped when she was wearing as much clothes as her girlfriend was, and then gently lay down on top of her and they started kissing. Since Quinn was on top she started taking the control and removed her bra while still kissing Santana. Santana sat up slightly, allowing Quinn to remove her bra as well, and started sucking on the blondes left breast. Quinn moaned and arched her back, then took Santana's breasts into her hands, and massaged them. Both girls were moaning by the time Quinn slid down Santana's body. She slipped off her panties and smiled.

"Let's see just how wet you are"

With that she lay between those tan legs and started sucking, licking and gently biting. Santana was going crazy, Quinn really knew how to work that tongue, and within minutes she came. Quinn peaked up from Santana's sex and smirked.

"Babe, you really need to learn how to control yourself, I want to be able to play with you longer."

Santana was still having some difficulty catching her breath, but replied the best she could.

"Sorry. It's just. So. Good. You're seriously the best I've ever had."

Quinn crawled up the bed to lie next to the brunette and smiled.

"Why thank you! You're not too bad yourself."

"Not too bad?! Hell, I'm way better than any of those guys you've ever been with! Did any of them even go down on you? I bet it was just a quick fuck. Maybe a blowjob, then fuck, but no pussy action for you! They probably didn't even know how to give you a proper orgasm either!"

Quinn smiled to herself, she had gotten Santana all worked up, and there was no way she was going to turn down a challenge now.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. Prove that you know how to make me come."

Santana quickly got into position and Quinn closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. She knew this was going to be mind blowing.

Half an hour later she was still breathing hard. Santana was just watching her, obviously happy with her work.

"Good enough for you?"

"Holy crap. You can do that to me anytime. Fuck, I'm still feeling numb. What did you do to me?!"

Santana laughed.

"The Lopez special."

She leaned down and gently kissed Quinn, and Quinn quickly kissed back.

Santana mumbled in between kisses.

"You mentioned something about a strap on?"

Quinn groaned.

"I can't even think of another orgasm right now, the one you gave me was ridiculous. But later, I promise."

"I can live with later!"

With that she lay down and snuggled into her girlfriend, with Quinn resting her head on Santana's shoulder and Santana wrapping her arm around Quinn's body.

"Let's take a nap, it was a long flight!"

"Says the girl who slept almost the entire time. But a nap sounds good, so I won't object to that."

5 minutes later they were both asleep.

"Babe, wake up"

Santana groaned.

"5 more minutes mommy."

Quinn grinned. They were both naked from their earlier activities, so she gently sucked on Santana's nipple.

"Your mother wouldn't do that."

Santana's eyes shot open.

"I'm up! Strap on?"

Quinn laughed and got off the bed, getting dressed.

"They say guys think about sex 90% of the time, but your just as bad. I was actually thinking an early dinner, then the fun can begin?"

Santana pouted.

"I'd like to have you for dinner, please. No matter where we go we won't find anything that tastes better anyways."

Quinn kissed her pout then smiled.

"Same goes to you babe, but if you're nice you get me for dessert!"

"It's better than nothing I suppose."

She got up and started getting dressed.

"Where's my bra?"

"Under that chair."

"Oh, thanks."

Quinn wore one of her flower dresses, which Santana loved, cause she thought Quinn always looked super adorable in them, and she loved adorable (or adorkable as she liked to call it) Quinn. Santana on the other hand wore a more form fitting blue dress, that Quinn wanted to rip off, but she couldn't tell Santana that, cause Santana would find a way to have her for dinner if she knew what Quinn was thinking.

"'Cedes recommended this place just down the street, I booked us a table while you were asleep!"

"I like that it's close, means I get you sooner!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed Santana's hand. Together they walked to the restaurant. Once there they enjoyed a lovely meal, some really good wine and each other's company. They decided to skip dessert and instead went straight to the hotel. Once there Quinn found the strap on and let's just say, they got very little sleep that night.

* * *

"Turn left on the next intersection and we'll be there!"

Quinn did as Santana said and parked the car outside an apartment complex. This was the fifth apartment of the day, and all the others had been pretty crappy, so she was getting demotivated. Santana on the other hand was still excited and she kept saying that 'the next one is going to be ours!'. So far she was wrong. Quinn locked the car and together they walked to the door. Santana rang the right bell and the real estate agent opened up for them. Once they got to the apartment they shook hands with the realtor.

"You must be Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray, nice to meet you! Did you have a nice flight last night?"

"Quinn slept the whole way, but I thought it was pretty good. So, lets see this place!"

They were shown around and after a nice tour the realtor asked what they thought.

"It's very nice, I like it"

Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Can we just talk alone for a moment please?"

The realtor smiled and slipped away. Quinn and Santana walked out on the balcony.

"What do you think?"

Santana was nervous, hoping that Quinn liked it as much as she did.

"To be completely honest I think it's better than the one in New York. It's close to everything without being a tourist trap, its big, warm, and has a pool and garage included. The monthly payment isn't too bad either. What do you think?"

Santana just threw herself at Quinn, hugging her tight.

"I think it's perfect, I think we've found our place!"

Quinn laughed and hugged Santana back.

"Let's go tell the realtor then!"

They talked to the middle-aged woman and agreed to meet at her office the next day to sign all the necessary papers,

When they got into the car Quinn couldn't help but smiling.

"I can't believe we just got an apartment. Our very own apartment. No more renting!"

Technically the two girls couldn't afford to buy anything, but Quinn's mother hated the idea of her daughter wasting money on rent, when she would never get anything in return, so she had given the girl the money they would need. Santana insisted that it was a loan, but Judy insisted that it was a gift. Santana was still going to pay her back when she had the money. Santana's parents had also given the girls some money, so Judy wouldn't be better than them. They both absolutely adored Quinn, and thought she was the perfect fit for their Santana.

Quinn looked at Santana and gave her a wicked grin.

"As a celebration, wanna go to Disney land?"

"I like the way your mind works, Fabray!"

"Wait, we're meeting Mercedes for dinner tonight, I don't think we'll have the time as it's already pretty late. Why don't we go tomorrow morning? We don't leave until the day after tomorrow."

"Fine, but I'm only agreeing because we'll have more time tomorrow."

Quinn started the car and smiled, driving off.

"Good girl."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while until Santana spoke.

"Quinn, where do you see us in 5 years?"

Quinn thought about it for a little while before answering.

"Well, I'm 23 now, so I'd like for us to get married not too late, I want us both to get a job we love, and I wouldn't mind a baby either. And we'd definitely live in LA, but the most important part is that we're still together. What about you?"

"Basically the same as you. I do hope that we find time for a wedding and a baby though, I'd love to have kids with you, and I'd rather not be too old when it happens."

"I like the sound of that, but I want us to get married before we have kids."

"Agreed"

They sank into another comfortable silence, both picturing their life in five years, married with a little boy or girl that was theirs.

"Do you want a boy or a girl? And how many children do you want?"

Santana bit her lower lip, thinking.

"Gender doesn't matter too much to me, but it would be nice with a baby girl. But if we have more than one it would be nice with a boy first that could protect his little sister. I think I'd like to have two or three. Being an only child myself, I don't want that for my kid. What do you want?"

"I'd like at least one girl, I don't really know why, maybe because I gave up Beth, but also because I think I've wanted a girl since I was little. I'd like to have two or three too, and I don't want them to be too far apart in age."

Santana smiled.

"Look at us, sitting here talking about a family. Who would have thought?"

"I like that we're talking about our future, I feel like it means that we're serious about each other."

"That we are."

"I liked seeing you so excited today."

"I was pretty excited, it's kind of fun looking at places to live, especially when I know that I'll be living there with you!"

Quinn let out a dramatic sigh.

"Gosh, it will only be you and me living together now, what on earth did I agree to?"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you'll love it. If anything I'm the one who should be worried, you use ages in the bathroom!"

"Oh please, I'm a dream to live with. At least I don't snore."

Santana let out a fake gasp.

"I do not snore!"

"Yes you do, but it's the cutest snore in the whole wide world, and I love it, almost as much as I love you."

Quinn smiled gently and glanced over at her girlfriend while stopping at a red light.

Santana was blushing slightly.

"Well I love you pretty darn much, too. And I think you have the cutest sneeze in the world."

Quinn wrinkled her nose while parking the car in the hotel garage.

"My sneeze is weird, it sounds like a little kid."

"Well good for you that I like it then."

With that Santana got out of the car, quickly strode over to the other side and opened the door for her girlfriend.

"Why thank you."

Quinn gently bowed, then locked the door and took Santana's hand.

"You are going to get such a nice tan when we move here. And you know what tans do to me…"

Quinn winked and Santana groaned.

"We're never going to leave that bedroom, are we?"

"If it was up to me then I'd say no, but we do sort of need food, and money, and jobs."

Santana gave her a look.

"No, Santana, _that_ is not food!"

"Fine, _mom_."

Quinn leaned in closer and gently whispered into her ear.

"Don't make me spank you, young lady."

Santana whispered back.

"Oh, please do."

"You have a one-track-mind my dear."

"Well, you're not much help, just look at yourself!"

"I do, quite often actually."

Quinn said with a wink and a small laugh, making Santana groan again.

"See, you're doing it again, how can I not need you when you say things like that? Mean Quinnie."

Quinn opened the door to their hotel room and let Santana in.

"I don't recall you calling me mean last night, when I had the strap-on."

She arched an eyebrow.

Santana kissed her suddenly, putting both of her hands in the back pockets of Quinn's jeans. Quinn responded by wrapping her arms around Santana's neck. She gently murmured against the Latina's lips.

"Your lips are seriously the best kissing lips ever."

She kissed them again. Santana murmured back.

"They aren't bad, are they? But I do like yours too, they are quite kissable."

Quinn kept kissing Santana, talking in between kisses.

"I don't mind those ridiculous boobs of yours either. I must say, that boob job was excellently done."

"Why thank you. I do seem to remember a slightly different reaction in High School though, something about you telling Coach Sue, us having a huge fight in the hallway, both of us un a Cheerios uniform. Pretty darn hot when I think about it."

Quinn laughed.

"Damn, we were crazy in High School. I feel like I slapped you every other week. We just fought all the time, probably locked up feelings for each other, or some shit like that. The best slap of all was when you slapped Finn in the auditorium though. God, that was brilliant."

Santana joined her in laughing.

"It was so loud too. I couldn't believe it when he claimed that I hadn't slapped him in Figgins' office though, so that I wouldn't get suspended."

"Maybe he had secret feelings for you? You did take his virginity, after all!"

"Oh God, please don't mention that ever again, it was horrible."

A shudder ran through her body, and Quinn could feel it, as they were still 'hugging'.

"Santana and Finn sitting in a tree …"

She stopped when Santana slapped her behind.

"I think it's you who need a spanking, miss Fabray."

It was Santana's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You know I like seeing that milky white ass of yours slightly pink."

"Oh, shush, if you don't shut up now we're going to be late for our dinner date with Mercedes."

"Fineee."

Santana pouted again, earning her a deep kiss from her girlfriend before Quinn took Santana's hands out of her own pockets and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Quinn could tell that Santana was about to say something.

"No, you may not join me."

As she closed the door she could hear Santana muttering something in Spanish, and she started smiling to herself.


	7. Our Trip II

**Here's another one. Thank you all for the wonderful review, and****Ryoko05, you gave me an idea for later, so thank you : ) **

**Hope you like the chapter, please leave a review and add to favorites! **

**Also, this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to finish their trip, and then have them back in NY in the next chapter.**

**Xo, Emily**

**I don't own glee. It wasn't for sale in Cuba either.**

* * *

Quinn finished her shower, dried her hair and got dressed, then left the en suite to let Santana get ready for their dinner with Mercedes. When the two passed each other they gently kissed before continuing with whatever they were supposed to do. They knew each other so well that they sometimes didn't need to talk to know what the other was going to say or do. 20 minutes later they were in a cab on their way. Quinn was planning on having a drink, so she didn't want to drive.

"I'm gonna miss Britt when we move."

Santana said while walking out of the bathroom.

"Me too, we'll have to visit her lots, and have her come over here."

"Sounds like a plan. And I can't believe that I'm saying this, and if you ever tell anyone I'll deny it, but I'll miss Berry too. She's pretty cool."

Quinn laughed.

"I won't tell if I did you'd probably spank me. You might like me ass a nice shade of pink, but I don't."

Santana wiggled her eyebrows.

"You secretly do, especially when I spank that certain spot where my hand touches your pussy too."

"Fine, that I do, but that feels so damn good, it's not fair."

Quinn was standing by a mirror, putting on mascara, when Santana came up behind her, sliding her hand slowly down the inside of Quinn's pants and thong. Then she gently applied pressure to her clit with her thumb. Quinn leaned her head back on Santana's shoulder, thinking 'mind out of the gutter, mind out of the gutter, mind out of the gutter', but all that came out of her mouth were moans. Santana used her other hand to push all of Quinn's hair to one side, and started to suck on Quinn's sweet spot. With her other hand, which was now available again, she began rubbing Quinn's nipple over her shirt and bra.

"Santana" Quinn groaned. "We don't have time for this."

"Hush, baby. You're almost there."

And she was right. As soon as Santana stuck three fingers into Quinn she could feel the blondes walls closing in on them, and within a minute of pumping them in and out liquid was running down her hand. She carefully removed her hand from Quinn's pants and, meeting Quinn's eyes in the mirror, stuck them into her mouth, licking them clean. She could tell that Quinn's hazel eyes got a shade darker at this, and before she knew it she was laying on the bed, her dress pooled around her waist.

"Really Santana, no panties?"

"It gets uncomfortable when they get all soaked from wanting you so damn much."

"I must admit that I do like it quite a lot."

Quinn smirked and lay down, skipping all teasing, sticking her tongue deep into the Latina.

"Holy fuck, Quinn"

All she got in response was Quinn's moaning. She loved the taste of Santana. Although she had told Santana earlier that their juices were not food, she wouldn't mind eating this all day long. She pushed her face even deeper into Santana's sex, making her nose push into Santana's clit. This caused Santana's walls to close around Quinn's tongue, and Quinn was awarded with even more of her delicious juice. Quinn stood up and went to the bathroom to clean her face and brush her hair which is messed up from Santana's legs wrapping around her head.

"I thought we didn't have time for this?"

Santana called out to her, while standing up and pulling her dress down.

"Seeing you put those damn fingers in your mouth made me need you so badly."

Santana smirked. Quinn always went crazy when she did that.

Quinn practically ran out of the bathroom, grabbed her purse and Santana's hand and they rushed down to the cab.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, 10 minutes late, Mercedes was already there.

"Sorry we're late!"

Quinn said, as they hugged Mercedes and sat down.

'Cedes took one look at the two of them.

"Snix?"

The blush on Quinn's lovely face, and the grin on Santana's face told her she was right. She laughed.

"You two are the cutest."

"I'm not cute"

Quinn raised her eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, babe, you are."

Santana pouted and Quinn lightly kissed it.

"See, I love your _cute _pout!"

"You will so hear about this when we get to the hotel."

"Save it for later you two, I really know way too much about your sex life."

"Sorry about that! Tell me about your music, 'Cedes."

"It's going great, I'm currently working on my solo album which is a mix of covers and songs written by myself and some really good writers."

Quinn's face lit up.

"Oh my God, That is amazing sweetie, I'm so proud of you. You will have to bring us to the studio one day when we move here!"

"Thank you, I'm very excited about it. How's house hunting going?"

Santana answered this one.

"We are actually signing a contract tomorrow. We found a really nice place in the West Hollywood area that is perfect for us. We were planning on moving in the middle of September ish, but it looks like we might move a bit sooner than that, because the owner has already moved and the place is empty."

Now it was Mercedes' time to look excited for her friends.

"Congratulations girls, that's great. Doesn't sound like a bad area either."

"Thanks. Hey, we were wondering something. Do you think we should have one or two cars here? I don't know yet if I'll need one to get to work and all, I think I do though. And San probably needs one to meet music people."

"If I were you I'd get two cars. You'll probably notice pretty fast if you only need one, and it's really easy to sell cars here. I say, if you can afford it, do it."

The girls nodded and continued asking Mercedes questions. As they were finishing their desserts and it was almost time to leave Mercedes announced something that surprised them both.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

Santana smiled sweetly.

"I talked to one of the music producers I know, and I got him to see one of the videos of you performing at Tisch and he was really impressed. I also showed him the video of us performing Rumor has it/Someone like you. He wants to meet you when you move here."

Santana got up and hugged Mercedes tight.

"This is ridiculous. Thank you so much. You have no idea how thankful I am, no matter how it goes."

She whispered into Mercedes' ear. Mercedes kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"You're very welcome, Santana. It's the least I could do, it was no trouble really."

Quinn stood up and hugged Mercedes too, also thanking her for what she had done for her girlfriend.

All three of them left the restaurant that day feeling true joy radiate through their body.

The next day, after having signed the papers, the girls spent the rest of the day at Disneyland, truly enjoying themselves. The day after that they went shopping before catching a flight back to New York.

They were sitting next to each other on the plane, talking about the trip.

"Thank you for making this the best week of my life."

"My goal is to make you happy for the rest of our lives together."

They shared a sweet kiss before settling in and cuddling on the rest of the flight.


	8. Our Apartment

**Here you go!**

**For a little while now I'm probably going to skip forth a bit in the story, to make it go a bit faster : ) Hope you don't mind that.**

**Anyways, leave those lovely reviews coming and add to favorites/follow, it makes my day!**

**Xo, Em.**

**I don't own glee. **

Both of the girls were laughing at one of Santana's stories when Quinn opened the door to their New York apartment. She hung up her jacket as Santana pushed their suitcase into their room. They had managed to share a suitcase instead of bringing two. Kurt was sitting on the couch, reading Vogue, when Quinn ran over and hugged him.

"Hello, Lady Fabray. Tell me all about your trip!"

"Of course, but first; Ice cream!"

Santana heard that and got a tub of Ben&Jerry's and one spoon (she loved sharing a spoon with Quinn and Kurt didn't like cookie dough ice cream). Then she sat behind her girlfriend so Quinn's back was leaning on Santana's chest.

Before Quinn could tell Kurt about their trip Santana fed her a spoon of ice cream.

"Mm, yummy! Okay, now I'm ready. The trip was amazing. The weather was great, we went to Disneyland, got princess makeovers, went to the beach, and went shopping at Rodeo Drive, we had dinner with Mercedes and we had the most amazing se…"

Before she could finish that sentence Santana stuck another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, shutting her up.

"1. You need to take breaks when talking and 2. Kurt doesn't need to know about our s.e.x life!"

Kurt laughed; it was rare to see Santana embarrassed.

"She's right, I don't. And you were talking so fast that I only got about half of that."

Quinn lightly blushed.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just so excited from the trip. Let me try again. Santana and I are officially the owners of an apartment in Los Angeles!"

Kurt squealed and hugged the two.

"Congratulations girls. When do you move?"

Santana answered as Quinn had her mouth full of ice cream.

"We move in the beginning of September, so pretty soon. But don't worry, we're going to pay our share of the rent for the next two months so it's not too much for you."

"Aw girls, thank you. We appreciate it. I can't believe you're moving so fast, I'll miss you two."

"We'll miss you too, Hummel. Hey, where's your boy toy?"

"At work, busy, busy, busy."

Santana could tell that something was wrong.

"What's up Kurt did you two have a fight or something?"

Kurt smiled slightly, Santana knew him better than he thought.

"Yeah, kinda. I'm just tired of him ignoring me because of work. We had the same fight before our vacation, which is why he arranged the vacation in the first place, and then as soon as we got back it was just as bad as it had been. I understand that work is important, but I just feel like I'm not."

Quinn leaned forward and hugged him tight.

"I can have a talk with him for you, if you want? Maybe he just needs to hear it from someone other than his boyfriend?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Well seeing you sad makes me sad, and when I'm sad bad Snix comes out and wants to kill whoever made me sad, which in this case would be your boyfriend. So it's either let me talk to him, or have Snix go all bat shit crazy on him."

Santana grinned while eating some ice cream.

"Snix told me she wouldn't mind going bat shit crazy, she doesn't get to come out often after I started dating Quinn."

Quinn smiled and leaned back on her girlfriend again, happily accepting another spoonful.

"So what's the verdict, Hummel?"

"Fine, it doesn't sound too bad. But I don't want it to be too obvious, how about if we have dinner together here and Santana and I can cook, while you talk to him?"

He looked at Quinn.

"You can say something like how you've noticed that he's rarely here and ask him how work's going and all."

Quinn clapped her hands excitedly while Santana kissed her cheek proudly.

"My little genius."

Kurt groaned.

"Oh God, please tell me you're not going to 'award' her tonight for being so 'smart'? You know, the walls are really thin here!"

Quinn laughed while Santana gave Kurt a look.

"You're welcome to join, Hummel."

She grinned as Quinn gasped.

"Santana!"

She gently slapped her girlfriend's arm and took the ice cream from her.

"No more ice cream for you."

Kurt was just watching the two, amused.

Santana pouted.

"Pweese, baby. Tana needs her ice cream."

Quinn for some reason found this ridiculously hot.

"Fine, just a little bit."

She put some one the spoon, and instead of putting it into Santana's waiting mouth, put it into her own. Then she slightly turned her upper body and kissed Santana deeply, sharing the ice cream between the two. After what Kurt thought was a little too long, the two separated and smiled at each other.

"Mm, the best ice cream I've had. Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome."

Quinn smiled that slightly shy smile that Santana loved. Although Quinn didn't even realize she had done it. Kurt broke their eye contact and 'moment'.

"I'm pretty sure that if I was straight I would have found that to be really hot. But I'm not, so I find it slightly weird."

Santana stood up, leaving Quinn pouting, then walked to the fridge to grab some water. On the way there she patted Kurt on his head.

"Sorry bro."

"Hey, watch the hair!"

Kurt looked after Santana for a second before looking back at Quinn. Quinn was looking at him with a slight smile on her lips, and a look he couldn't quite read. It made him slightly worried.

"You okay, Quinnie?"

He whispered at her.

She nodded and bit her lip, watching Santana walk to the bathroom.

As soon as Santana had closed the door Quinn motioned for Kurt to come closer. Intrigued he leaned in and she whispered something in his ear.

"I need your help. Can you meet me for lunch sometime next week? Without telling Santana?"

Kurt got excited.

"Ohh, a secret! Of course, I won't tell anyone, promise. How about Wednesday?"

Quinn nodded, and smiled at him.

Kurt sat back just as Santana came out of the bathroom. She strolled over to the couch again, sipping her water. Quinn sat up slightly so that Santana could sit behind her again. San started rubbing Quinn's back gently.

"What's the occasion, Lopez?"

Quinn asked, while holding back a moan. It just felt so damn good.

"What do you mean?"

"You never give me a massage unless you've done something stupid, you want something or I've asked for it. I know I didn't ask for it, so did you already do something, or do you want something?"

"I'm offended, Fabray. But I do in fact want something. I want my girlfriend to be less tense; your back's all tense from the flight. Is that a crime?"

"If that's all then I guess not. I underestimated you, Lopez."

"Seriously, what's with the last names? I feel like I'm watching a bad lesbian porn movie!"

Santana smirked and winked.

"Maybe you are."

"SANTANA! Not again, stop sexually harassing our room mate!"

"Oh I'm sure he doesn't mind. Do you, Kurt?"

Santana had changed the tone of her voice ever so slightly, making it a bit darker. Quinn instantly recognized it as Sex Snix's voice. She watched Kurt, nervous at how he would react, and quite surprised when she saw a chill run through his body.

"Damn you, Santana. I'm more gay than the both of you put together, but that still did something to me."

Quinn gaped slightly, while Santana got a smug smile on her lips.

"Kuuurttt, you're feeding her ego! And you know who's going to pay for that? Both of us! I won't be able to sleep cause she'll want sex all night, and you won't be able to sleep cause the walls are thin."

"Oh I'm sure Santana can keep it in her pants for one night."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you, Kurt. Besides, the 'it' you're talking about doesn't exist in my pants, it's currently in my suitcase."

Quinn's eyes shot open, and she and Kurt shared a look before Quinn stood up.

"Santana Lopez, if you don't shut up about this right now, then no more sex for the next month!"

Santana laughed.

"Nice threat baby, but even you can't stay away from me for a month."

Quinn was getting frustrated; San was clearly making Kurt (and herself) uncomfortable.

She leaned in and whispered something in Santana's ear, which made the Latina listen instantly. Quinn quickly pecked Santana's lips then walked over to the couch to get the ice cream. She ate one last spoon, gave one to Santana, and then put it back into the freezer.

She kissed Kurt on the cheek, said good night to him, and then dragged Santana into the bathroom for their shower. Kurt swears that the two of them has separation issues. He was amazed they managed to stay away from each other at work for eight hours. He got up and went to his own bedroom, sending a quick text to his boyfriend.

'Going to bed, hope to see you tomorrow. Dinner with the girls on Thursday? Love you xoxo.'

It was Wednesday and Santana was swamped at the office, but around 10 she found some spare time to call Rachel.

"Hello?"

"Rach, it's me, your favorite Latina."

"Nice to talk to you too, Santana."

"Whatever. I need your help, badly."

"With what?"

"I can't tell you over the phone, can you meet me for lunch today?"

"Today? That's in like two hours San."

"Can you make it or not, I really need you."

Santana sounded desperate.

"Okay, fine. But only cause I love you. I'll meet you at your office."

"Thanks Rachel. Love you too, Berry. Bye."

The two hung up and Santana continued working. In some other part of the city Quinn was doing the same, finishing as much work as possible before her lunch date with Kurt.

At 12:30 she took the elevator down to the lobby and met up with Kurt. Together they walked to a deli just down the street and ate lunch. After that Kurt helped Quinn.

While Kurt was helping Quinn, Rachel and Santana were eating lunch. Rachel had already helped Santana.

"Have you remembered to pack everything?!"

Quinn was starting to slightly panic. Not only was she on a plane, but they were actually moving to Los Angeles. When she landed she wasn't going back to New York for a while. Santana had her eyes closed and was gently massaging one of Quinn's hands with both of hers, trying to get her girl to calm down.

"You went over the apartment 5 times babe, I'm pretty sure we've got everything. And it's not like were moving to a third world country, if there's anything we need, we can buy it."

Quinn looked at her girlfriend who was half asleep.

"How on earth can you be so calm Santana?! I swear to God, sometimes I don't get you."

Quinn continued to ramble on about everything she was sure she had forgotten (although most of it was already in their new apartment, as they had pre-shipped it and Mercedes had put the boxes in the apartment. She had also made sure the new bed was ready to be slept in when they arrived). Quinn didn't shut up until she felt Santana's lips capturing her own.

"Shut up."

Santana started making out with her.

Quinn loved it, but still pulled back slightly. Their noses were touching and both had their eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Kissing my girlfriend."

"We're on a plane."

"I don't care."

Santana kissed her lightly again.

"Santana."

"If you had agreed to it I would have fucked you in the lavatory, but I don't think you'd like that very much, so I'll stick to kissing."

Once again Quinn felt those amazingly soft lips on her own, and then Santana's tongue was begging for entrance. She parted her lips slightly and her partners tongue slipped expertly in. Usually she would fight the Latina for dominance, but not today, so Santana was roaming her mouth. After a little while she wanted to taste the Latina too, so after the two touched tongues for a little bit, she stuck hers into Santana's mouth. Santana had to admit that Quinn really knew how to work that tongue, both in her mouth, on her body and in her pussy. A slight moan escaped her lips and Quinn gently pulled back, smiling.

"That good enough for you, Lopez?"

"Lovely swapping spit with you Fabray, you can do that to me anytime. Seriously."

Quinn casually picked up the airplane magazine in front of her and started reading it.

"Back atcha."

Santana grinned at herself. She sure had gotten Quinn to calm down.

A few hours later they arrived, and had the same procedure as last time, only this time Quinn drove them home, instead of to the hotel.

"Holy shit, this is our place. We live here. Our name is going to be on the mailbox."

"Babe, you sound like you've never lived inside before."

Quinn replied while starting to open boxes and organizing things.

Santana just looked at her.

"We just got in the door and you're already unpacking? I thought maybe we'd christen the bed or something."

"We can do that after we unpack."

"All of it? Cause that's going to take ages."

"No, not all of it, but some of it. Like the kitchen stuff. Things we need right away."

Santana pouted.

"I need you right away."

"Not working, Lopez. Get to work."

Quinn walked into the kitchen carrying a big box.

Santana muttered something, then followed her.

After having unpacked for over an hour Santana snaked her arms around her girlfriend and hugged her from behind.

"I was thinking we order in a romantic dinner today and celebrate our move?"

Quinn leaned her head on Santana's shoulder.

"God yes. I wanted to cook for you, but I don't have the energy for that. Your plan is way better. Plus, less dishes."

"I'm not so sure about that Fabray, you always manage to get a suspicious amount of dirty dishes out of take out."

"Sorry if I like it to be a bit more classy than in boxes."

"It's okay, it's part of what makes you so freaking cute."

Quinn smiled and Santana kissed her cheek. Quinn turned around and wrapped her arms around Santana too. Then she leaned in and gently caught Santana's lower lip between her teeth. Santana moaned and squeezed Quinn's butt. They started making out, and Santana was starting to get really hot and bothered when Quinn pulled away.

"What? Why did you stop?"

"Save it for tonight, babe."

"But I want you now, and tonight."

Quinn kissed her cheek.

"You know I do too, but you'll just have to trust me on this."

"I do not like this sound of this. If you don't pleasure me tonight, I'm gonna have to pleasure myself!"

Santana considered this a threat because she knew that Quinn hated when Santana touched herself, and made herself come. Quinn was supposed to make Santana come, no one else. Including Santana.

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, you'd touch yourself?"

Santana nodded.

"Yup, while you're right next to me."

Quinn cocked her head slightly to the side and smiled wickedly.

"That sounds really hot."

With that she left the room and Santana was left standing in the kitchen, shocked.

Quinn went to the bathroom and washed her face with cold water. She had managed to trick Santana. The thought of Santana touching herself made her so mad, but she didn't want the Latina to know that she had gotten into the Blonde's head.

"To our new apartment in a new city!"

Santana said and the two clinked wine glasses. They had toasted so many times that night that Quinn had eventually stopped counting. They had just finished dessert and were both full and happy, sitting on the floor on a picnic blanket. Their couch hadn't arrived yet. Quinn was taking little sips of her wine while looking at the lit candle, obviously deep in thought. Santana kept looking over at her, getting really nervous. She gently cleared her throat, making Quinn break out of her trans and look at her. Quinn smiled and kissed her lightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They both went silent again.

"Stand up."

Quinn looked at her confused.

"What?"

Santana stood up and held her hand out.

"Stand up."

Quinn took her hand and stood up, still confused.

Santana gently cupped her face and looked into her eyes. The apartment was dark, only lit by a few candle lights. She took a deep breath.

"Quinn, I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I went home that day and told my teddy bear that I was going to marry you. I loved you when you were dating Finn, when you were pregnant, when you were crazy, and when we were fighting. I feel like I've seen every single side of you, and I love all of them. I'd rather die than be without you. That week you were on a business trip I was going crazy, I didn't know what to do with myself. I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want to see you in a beautiful white wedding dress. I want you to wear a wedding ring that shows the world that you are mine. I want to wake up to you every morning, and kiss you good night every night. I want to protect you from everything evil, and I promise you that I will be by your side no matter what. I could go on and on, but what I really want is to ask you a simple yes or no question."

She got down on one knee and took out a box from her pocket and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring that was elegant, and fitted Quinn's style perfectly.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, would you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

Quinn was crying her eyes out. She had started crying the second Santana had started talking and now she was looking down at the love of her life, although she couldn't really see her through all the tears. She nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." She kept saying between sobs.

Santana got up and gently slipped the ring on Quinn's finger, then wiped the tears from her face.

"Hey, stop crying pretty girl."

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it."

Santana pulled her into a tight embrace, feeling her heart double in size. She was surprised when Quinn gently hit her upper chest.

"You silly girl, you ruined my surprise."

Santana pulled back and looked at her fiancée confused.

"What?"

Quinn held up a small box, similar to the empty one Santana now had in her pocket. Quinn opened it and inside was another diamond ring. It was so different from the one Santana had given her, but it fitted Santana's style better. Santana thought it was stunning.

"I was planning on proposing to you tonight. That's why I wouldn't have sex with you this afternoon, I wanted to wait until we were hopefully engaged"

Santana laughed slightly and kissed Quinn deeply.

Quinn smiled.

"Santana Lopez, will you marry me?"

"Of course!"

They kissed again and then Quinn slipped the ring onto Santana's finger.

"How long have you been planning this?"

Santana asked her fiancée, while wiping her own tears.

"Since we were in LA last time. When I got home I asked Kurt to help me find a ring, and the Wednesday after we got home he and I bought it."

Santana started laughing again.

"I knew you were the one! I decided when we were here too. That very same day I had lunch with Rachel and she helped me find a ring for you."

Quinn smiled big.

"Soul mates."

Santana nodded.

"Soul mates."


	9. Our Engagement

**Not the best chapter, but I hope you like it **** please review, add to faves and follow, it means a lot!**

**Have a great week, I'll probably 'see' you tomorrow.**

**Xo, Em.**

**I don't own glee, or the song 22 by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

That Saturday morning Quinn woke up first. Just like Quinn was _never_ big spoon Quinn _never_ woke up first. Even if she had an early morning meeting, and Santana started late, the Latina would still be up before her. Usually she'd lie there, watching Quinn sleep. Quinn knew this. When she asked Santana how long she'd been watching her Santana would always lie. Quinn knew this too, but she found it adorable. But on this particular morning, unlike any other, she woke up first. She looked down at her girlfriend; excuse me, fiancée, who was asleep with her head on Quinn's chest and Quinn smiled. They hadn't had sex last night. Both girls were too busy crying, and talking, and kissing and doing everything else. She then remembered last night and she looked at her hand. Yup, the ring was still there, it hadn't been a dream. To be completely sure she looked at Santana's hand too. She had her ring on too. Last night she'd gotten engaged. It was crazy. She was only 23, and she was engaged. Then she remembered that she had known the girl since middle school, and calmed down. She quickly realized that she had to tell someone and grabbed her phone, stopping right before she pressed the call button on her iPhone. She realized that the number she had dialed belonged to the girl who was currently asleep on her. She frowned. She always told Santana everything first. But Santana obviously knew about this already, so she didn't know who to call. Her best friend was also her fiancée, and the person she talked to about everything. Instead of telling anyone she got up, gently placing a pillow where her body had once been, for Santana's sake, and walked to the kitchen.

She had managed to find some time to do some light grocery shopping the day before, before dinner, so she was ready to make breakfast. Anyone who thought moving was tough should call Quinn Fabray; she was a master at it. If anyone were to come to their apartment now they would only know that the couple had just moved in by the lack of furniture. Quinn wanted to see her furniture before buying it. Santana was convinced she was a witch of some sort. She smiled at the memory of that comment and shrugged. Maybe she was.

She strolled into the kitchen, only wearing a long t-shirt that she slept in. Nothing else. She placed her iPhone in the kitchen docking station and started playing her favorite playlist. A playlist of happy, upbeat music. Then she went to the fridge and pantry and got the ingredients she'd need for pancakes. She started mixing the ingredients and poured some of the mixture into a heart shaped pancake mold she had put in the pan. Quinn Fabray, the romantic. As she was making her pancakes her favorite song came on and she started singing along.

'_I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me, but I bet you wanted to, _

_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22'_

She continued the song and then suddenly heard another voice saying

'_Who's Taylor Swift anyways, ew.'_

And she turned around smiling big.

"Good morning, soon-to-be wife of mine."

"Good morning, gorgeous fiancée of mine. You know that song's pretty old right?"_  
_"So? I like it, it's fun and it makes me happy."

"Well it makes me happy too then."

Quinn nodded happily, kissed Santana quickly, and then went back to her pancakes. Santana sat down on one of the two kitchen chairs there was. Still no table though.

"I couldn't believe it when I woke up and the bed was empty."

"I know right? I couldn't believe it when I woke up and you weren't staring at me."

"Psh, I do not stare!"

"Oh baby, you do. And I love it."

"Have you told anyone yet?"

Quinn was standing with her back towards Santana, finishing the last few pancakes.

"Nope. When I woke up I got my phone and started dialing, then I realized it was your number I was typing. I don't know who to tell first, but you, so Santana, I'm engaged."

Santana smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations. Coincidentally, so am I! And I'm honored that you tell me things first."

"Congratulations to you too. And it's my pleasure."

They pulled away from their embrace and Quinn put some plates on top of a tall cardboard box that was standing between the two chairs, working as a table. Then she put some pancakes on each plate, along with the syrup.

"Who do you want to tell first?"

"I was thinking that maybe we should wait a little bit? Maybe tell our parents, but not our friends until we've found a date, or at least an approximate date? I think we should tell B first, but as soon as we've told her we should tell the others too, cause they are our close friends, just like her. And I know that as soon as we tell Rachel she's gonna ask us 100 question's, and if we're not prepared she's going to take over the wedding!"

Santana looked at her with a horrified face.

"There is no way that Berry is going to plan my wedding!"

"I thought you'd agree with me on that, so I think we should start talking about this pretty soon."

Santana had started eating her pancakes.

"Okay, sounds good. How about after breakfast and shower sex? These pancakes are so good by the way."

"Thank you. And I say that we christen the bed before the shower."

"I like that idea."

"I thought you would."

The two sat in a comfortable silence and ate their pancakes. When they were both done they push the dishes into the dishwasher and cleaned up the utensils that Quinn had used. This all happened in silence, the girls knew what the other was going to do before she did it. As soon as the last utensil was cleaned and put in the correct drawer Quinn pulled Santana close to her.

"Bed?"

Santana nodded and the two ran through the apartment, holding hands. When they got to their room the fell onto the bed laughing. Santana was the first to stop and she sat on top of Quinn, straddling her.

She leaned down and started kissing and biting Quinn's neck. When Quinn started touching Santana, she took both of her hands, intertwined their fingers, and held Quinn's hands above her head, trapping her.

"I'm in control now."

She whispered into Quinn's ear then gently bit her lobe, and licked it.

Quinn let out a moan in reply. Santana continued kissing Quinn's neck down her collar bone and up again to her ear. Then she started sucking on Quinn's sweet spot, almost making Quinn come instantly. She pulled away slightly and looked at the hicky she had made, satisfied with herself. She then moved to Quinn's mouth, kissing her hungrily. Just as Quinn was starting to get into it she pulled back. She loved teasing the blonde. Something about seeing her sexually frustrated made Santana want her even more.

She pulled up Quinn's shirt and bent down, kissing her stomach.

"You still have cheerleading abs."

She mumbled, while kissing and nibbling on Quinn's stomach.

"Santanaaaa."

Santana peered up, satisfied.

"Yes my dear?"

"Please… I need you inside me."

Santana shivered.

"All in good time, baby. You've got to be patient. Good things come to those who wait."

Quinn groaned.

"Satan."

Santana laid down completely on Quinn.

"Quinniepuff."

"You're torturing me, it's not fair."

"I think it is babe, you were torturing me yesterday."

"Nah ah, that was just kissing."

"I was still left hanging."

"Not my fault."

Santana kissed Quinn's soft cheek then crawled down her body.

"Let's see what your pussy's like, this wonderful Saturday morning."

With that she put her head between Quinn's legs and started gently licking, to feel how wet Quinn was.

"I believe we could have made a pool from all this wetness."

Quinn groaned again.

"You think I don't know that?"

"Me gusto."

She started paying special attention to Quinn's clit, playing with it and gently biting it.

"Holy fuck Santana. Inside me, now!"

Santana continued her gentle biting and gently inserted two fingers into Quinn.

Quinn arched her back and moaned loudly.

"Fuck. Harder baby, please."

Santana arched her fingers so they were pressing against Quinn's g-spot (she knew very well where that was), and rubbed it. When Quinn was close to coming Santana removed her fingers and licked them clean, before pushing her tongue into her fiancée. She preferred tasting it straight of her pussy. Quinn thought she was in heaven when Santana's tongue finally got her off the edge and she came.

They took a small break so Quinn could gather her breath before running off to the shower for some more fun.

* * *

"I don't want a long engagement. I want you to be my wife now."

"Well I want you to be my wife too, but I'm not going to run off to Vegas if that's what you think"

"In my head I always pictured this the other way around, you suggesting Vegas and me turning it down. This is strange."

"What can I say, you're one strange lady, Fabray."

"Only for you, babe."

The two were sitting at the make shift kitchen table, eating sandwiches for lunch.

"When do you want to get married?"

"Well originally I wanted a summer wedding, but 1. We live in LA, there's no snow, and 2. I can't wait that long to marry you, so I say soon."

"I say that any date besides Halloween, thanksgiving, Christmas Eve or day, New Years Eve or day and Valentines Day is good for me."

"Like your list. I agree to it. I vote to a before Christmas wedding. That way we can spend our first Christmas in LA as wife and wife."

"You're smarter than you look Santana, I hadn't even thought of that."

"I can't look both smart and hot at the same time, so I show of the hotness and hide the smartness."

"Genius."

"I might be smart, but I'm not good with dates so we need to pick a date we'll both remember."

Quinn gave her a look.

"Fine, a date I'll remember!"

Quinn took a sip of her tea, thinking.

"How about… December 1st?"

"December 1st…"

Santana thought it over.

"Okay. That's good. We'd have time to prepare for Christmas too. Do you want a big wedding?"

Quinn shook her head.

"No way, just family members and friends. City hall. Nothing big."

Ever since Beth (and she came out as gay) Quinn hasn't gone to church, or worn a cross. "Quinn, can I ask you something personal?"

"Santana, we're getting married, you can ask me whatever you want."

Santana took a deep breath. She knew that religion used to be a big deal to Quinn.

"Are you still a Christian, or are you an atheist?"

Quinn let out a sigh.

"I don't know. I don't feel connected to the church anymore. I feel so against many of their beliefs, but I wouldn't call myself an atheist either. I guess I'm an agnostic."

Santana nodded.

"That doesn't sound so bad. I like that. So, city hall? December 1st?"

"We've got a date baby!"

They smiled at each other and kissed.

"Let's tell everyone at the same time!"

Quinn's eyes lit up and she called Rachel without saying another word to Santana.

"Hello California Girl!"

"Hi Rach! Hey, I know it's short notice, but could you gather Kurt, Britt and Mike at your place or something, like tout de suite?"

"You know I can't say no to you when you use those damn French phrases at me!"

"I know! Call me when you've got everyone."

"Fine, love you."

Santana raised an eyebrow.

"That's pure talent."

"What is?"

"That conversation lasted about 20 seconds. It's talent having a conversation that's shorter than 15 minutes when talking to Rachel Berry."

Quinn laughed.

"Come on babe, you even admitted to liking her!"

"You promised you'd never tell anyone, so shush."

"No one's going to hear me, I can yell it out if I want to."

"No thank you."

"Fine, killjoy. Let's get ready so we look presentable when we Skype them."

"I think robes and sex hair is very acceptable when announcing one's engagement."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You wear whatever you want dear, but I'm brushing my hair."

20 minutes later Rachel called back, and Quinn quickly ushered her onto Skype. That phone call was shorter than the previous one. Santana looked impressed. They started a video call with Rachel and saw Britt, Mike, Rachel, her boyfriend, Kurt and his boyfriend on the screen.

"Hi guys!"

Quinn and Santana waved, smiling big.

"Hiii!"

The group replied, as one, causing Santana and Quinn to laugh.

"How's New York, it's only been two days and I miss you already!"

Britt pouted.

"We miss you too loads Britt, all of you. But no worries, cause you'll all be seeing us in November and December."

The gang looked confused.

"Why?"

Rachel asked.

Quinn and Santana looked at each other and gave each other a small, almost unnoticeable nod. They both held up their hand showing off their engagement rings.

"Cause we're getting married!"

They said in unison.

While the rest of the gang looked shocked Brittany squealed.

"OH MY GOD! Congratulations! When is it? When is it? Can I be flower girl? Please?"

Santana laughed.

"December 1st, city hall, LA. And you're too old to be a flower girl B. You can be my best woman thought?"

She squealed again.

"Yes!"

Quinn smiled and snuggled into Santana.

Rachel was getting teary eyed.

"You okay Rach?"

"Yeah, I'm just so happy for you two. I helped Santana choose that ring, so I knew it was gonna happen, but I'm still so happy. I'm so glad you two found each other at Mr. Schue's wedding."

Santana smiled and hugged Quinn tighter.

"Thanks Rachel; means a lot."

All the other group members said their congratulations. Just before finishing their video call one of them said.

"The whole glee club is going to get back together for the Quinntana wedding! It's going to be awesome."

All the others agreed to that.


	10. Our Wedding

**I don't really have anything to write. Unfortunately my speechlessness isn't from the fact that I suddenly became the owner of Glee today (if I was tho, it would change so much! For the better.) **

**Oh one thing, sorry if anything's off about the wedding info, but this is imagination so I can do it however I want! My parents were wed by the major of San Francisco or something (even though we're European!), but I cba asking them :P **

**It's now 2:18 am here, so enjoy and I only need one more follower for 50 :D ;D**

**Xo, Em**

* * *

"How do I look?"

Quinn twirled slowly.

"You look so pretty Quinn, I'm so happy for you."

Tina hugged Quinn tightly. Tina, Rachel and Mercedes were currently in Quinn's dressing room. In Santana's were Britt, Puck, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Artie and Sam.

It wasn't like Santana was the 'guy' in the relationship, she just wanted the guys in her dressing room, and she found them more fun. And more willing to drink with her.

While the girls were doing their make up and Santana, Britt and the guys were drinking, Quinn's mom and Santana's parents were talking to Will and Emma in the hallways. They had managed to get married, and apparently Emma was pregnant or something. But that was just a rumor, none of them knew for sure and they didn't wanna ask, because of the thing with Terri and all.

One more special person was there that day. Beth. And Shelby of course, there was no way that Shelby was going to let her 7 year old daughter go to a wedding by herself.

Quinn and Santana had talked about it for a very long time before inviting Beth, because Quinn couldn't decide if she wanted to or not. Eventually Santana had said that if Quinn didn't decide, she'd invited her as her own guest. Santana knew that Quinn really wanted Beth to be there for the important moments in her life, as long as Shelby was okay with it, and Shelby had been happy that they thought of Beth during their wedding planning. Beth was now the flower girl.

The girls had decided that instead of having one of them stand by the judge and the other walk towards them, they would walk together. Both of them had chosen their own outfit, and neither knew what the other had chosen. Quinn had hid her dress at an unknown location, because Santana was the most curios person she knew.

Rachel looked at the other girls and smiled big.

"Group hug!"

They all hugged each other, laughing.

Quinn got her camera.

"We need pictures!"

They all posed individually, then they crammed together and took pictures of all of them together. While they were having a mini photoshoot Santana was happily drinking from a flask.

"How does it feel, Lopez? Tomorrow you are no longer a free woman!"

Santana looked at Puck.

"I feel pretty damn good, Puckerman."

"I probably would too if I was marrying McKinley's hottest cheerleader. There will never be another one like her."

"Lay off, she's mine. You just knocked her up."

Santana jokingly hit him in the back of the head, while all the other guys laughed. They were a tiny bit buzzed.

"Santana, maybe you've had enough to drink? I don't think Quinn would be too happy if you were unable to walk with her, or you don't remember your wedding day tomorrow."

Brittany said, while taking the flask from Santana. She took a small sip, then closed it.

Kurt handed out shot glasses and poured a shot for everyone but Santana.

"Just one last shot to honor Santana!"

"To Santana!" they all said in unison, and downed the shot.

Santana looked at the guys.

'Oh boy, Quinn is not going to be too happy about this.'

There was a knock on the door and Brittany opened it.

"Hey Britt, I just wanted to tell the guys that we're ready to start the ceremony. Quinn is in her room still, but everyone should find their places."

Britt nodded to Rachel and the guys started piling out of the room. Rachel and Brittany were the brides mate and best woman, so they stood where Quinn and Santana would stand.

Quinn was putting on some light pink lipstick when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Santana walked into the room and froze when she saw her soon-to-be wife.

"Wow. Quinn. You…"

Quinn smiled big.

"I what?"

"You look so beautiful. I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"Thank you baby, I'm pretty lucky myself. And you look so amazing, Santana. I love your outfit."

Santana smiled, her eyes still glued to Quinn's shining hazel orbs.

Quinn was wearing a very light pink, almost white, lace dress, with short sleeves, that reached her to her knees. It was tight on her upper body, and then had a loose skirt that flew up slightly when she twisted; it showed of her figure perfectly. She had been growing her hair out since her second year of college and it was now down to the middle of her back, she had curled it for the occasion.

Santana's dress was white, strapless and formfitting. The skirt on the dress was longer in the back than in the front, so the front was knee length and the back floor length. Over the dress she had a black and white jacket, exactly the same as Quinn had worn with the New Directions during sectionals, when Santana was in the Troubletones. Santana had asked Will to bring it, as they still had it at the school. Her hair was naturally curly and both of them had very natural make up on. Instead of having flower bouquets each girl had a pink rose in her hair.

"You ready, Quinnie?"

Quinn nodded, already starting to become teary eyed.

Santana wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. We can call of the wedding if it's too soon for you?"

Quinn shook her head.

"God no, it's not soon enough! I'm crying because I love you way too much, Santana. I can't believe that this is actually happening. You remember how I cried whenever states would allow gay marriage, you can imagine how much I'm going to cry now."

Santana laughed slightly.

"God, that was awful. I had no idea how to get you to stop crying, you were just so happy."

"One last kiss?"

Santana tilted her head and their lips locked. They both felt butterflies in their stomachs, and there were fireworks in their heads. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. Quinn held her hand out to Santana, who took it and interlocked their fingers.

Together they walked into the courtroom and stood before the judge.

The judge said his part, the girls had decided to write their own vows, so they read that and exchanged rings. After their vows were read there weren't many dry eyes in the room.

"By the power given to me by the city of Los Angeles I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss each other"

Santana and Quinn smiled big before Santana dipped Quinn and kissed her deeply. The whole room exploded in cheers and after the two had pulled apart Beth ran over to Quinn. Quinn bent down and hugged her girl tightly, lifting her up. Santana hugged the two of them.

"Thank you so much for coming Beth!"

Beth didn't let go of her tight grip around Quinn's neck, and said into Quinn's hair:

"Thank you for inviting me auntie Q and Auntie Santana."

Beth knew very well who her parents were, Shelby had always been open and honest about that, but she liked calling Quinn auntie Q. Shelby was her mommy, and calling her just Quinn didn't seem right either.

Quinn kissed her head and gently put her down.

"You are very welcome cutie."

Santana winked at the girl, who ran back to her mom. All the other guests came up to them, hugging them, crying and giving their best wishes. After some small talk the girls headed for their limo that would take them to the reception, only stopping to take their wedding pictures.

Quinn was sitting as close to Santana as possible, without being on top of her (Santana wouldn't allow her to sit on her lap while they were driving), and they were both drinking champagne. Quinn grinned at Santana.

"So, how much did you have to drink before the wedding?"

"Not a lot, just a little sip."

Quinn laughed.

"San, we've been married for about 10 minutes, wait a bit longer with the lies would you? I could both smell and taste the alcohol on you, and some of the guys looked tipsy!"

Santana kissed Quinn's cheek and snorted lightly at the last comment.

"Man, Finn and Puck are such pussies. They seriously can't hold their alcohol. But okay, I had a few shots and some other stuff Blaine gave me in a flask. Knowing Blaine it was probably just wine cooler or something shitty."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You better remember this day tomorrow, or I will slap you."

"Of course, wifey."

Quinn grinned.

"You're my wife!"

Santana smiled at her enthusiasm.

"And you, my dear, are mine. Forever and always. No take backs."

They arrived at the reception where everyone else had already arrived, including some of their college friends, and of course, Coach Sue.

Santana nodded at Sue.

"Coach."

"Lopez and a young me. Congratulations on the wedding, you are now both screwed. Now that you are married I expect some mini cheerleaders with miniature pom poms to run around soon."

Quinn and Santana looked at each other

"Don't hold your breath!"

With that Quinn hugged Sue and walked into the room they had rented for the occasion.

The party had already started and people were dancing, drinking and enjoying themselves. In the middle of the dance floor Puck was dancing with Beth, enjoying himself. Quinn gave them a slight wave then walked to talk to some of her college friends. After what felt like ages without seeing her wife she left her friends and went looking for Santana. She saw her across the room talking to some people, so she sneaked up behind her and hugged her from behind.

"Hey. I think it's time to eat."

Santana opened her mouth, but Quinn whispered her reply before she could say anything.

"No, you may not eat me"

Santana pouted slightly, then kissed Quinn. Hand in hand they walked to the table and found their seats. Everyone were chatting and had finished their meals when Rachel stood up to hold her speech.

Rachel cleared her voice, just to make sure that all eyes were on her.

"Hello everyone. I'm Rachel Berry and I have known Quinn and Santana since our sophomore year of high school, and I must say they have both changed a lot since then. Back then I was the song choir geek while they were the popular cheerleaders. One day they both showed up in the choir room, ready to join the New Directions. They both tried to tear the club down from the inside several times, but no matter what happened, they always came back to us, and we quickly became a large group of friends. I must say that Quinn has probably been through more than anyone I've ever known, she went from popular cheerleader, to pregnant, to pink-haired I don't even know what I would call it, to paralyzed and then she became the Quinn she is today. I can honestly say that Quinn is probably the sweetest person I've ever met, and I am so honored to be able to call her my friend. Santana too. I think that if anyone were to vote 'less likely to become friends, ever' when we were sophomores, Santana and I would have won by a landslide, and now she's one of my best friends. I remember when they told us that they were together; it was so surprising, yet so wonderful. During those two or so months they dated without telling anyone we all noticed how much happier Santana was, and I think Quinn has really brought out the best in her. And there is not a single bone in my body that doubts that Santana makes Quinn happy too. When I think about love I think about them. They've been through so much together, both as friends and as a couple, and they will probably continue to face challenges and obstacles, but they will fight together, and they will come out stronger than ever. Quinn and Santana, I really hope that you two have children together, because I think you'd both be amazing mothers, you have so much to teach. Quinn, thank you for asking me to be your bridesmate, thank you for sharing this special day with me. I can't wait to see what is going to happen in your future, it's guaranteed to be quite the ride."

Everyone clapped and Santana and Quinn got up and hugged her, and both whispered their thank you's in her ear. Then it was Brittany's turn, and both Santana and Quinn, heck, the whole New Directions, were nervous about what she was going to say. She wasn't known to be the most discreet person in the world, and no one wanted her to bring up too many details about her relationship with Santana.

Brittany however didn't notice anyone's worried glances and happily stood up, ready for her turn.

"Santana and Quinn, I think you are both the most beautiful brides in the world, and you are both amazing unicorns. I have known you both longer than Rachel has, and since we joined the Cheerios together we have all been best friends. The Unholy Trinity. I wasn't nearly as surprised as Rachel when you two told me about your relationship, because Lord Tubbington had already told me, but I was still so glad you had both found happiness. I know that after Santana and I broke up Santana wasn't the best unicorn she could be, neither were you Quinn, but you two were so good together. I thank Lord Tubbington everyday that we are best friends, and that you guys help with me everything. You have always been there for me, like when Sue wanted to shoot me out of a canon, and I didn't want to die. You stood up for me, and that is why I know you will be good mommies. I'm slightly mad at you for not coming to me for dance lessons before the wedding, but if you let me sing a song later then I might forgive you. I love you both, and I hope that even though you are now married, that we can still be the Unholy Trinity."

Everyone clapped again and Santana, Quinn and Brittany had a group hug. Quinn whispered to the two others.

"The Unholy Trinity, united forever."

The two other nodded. After they sat down Santana's father stood up and held a hilarious speech about Santana that everyone loved. Especially Quinn. Santana however was completely red, and kept hiding her face in Quinn's neck. While Carlos Lopez was talking Quinn was whispering little things to Santana, making Santana smile. When Carlos was done the girls got up to cut the cake.

"Pictures!"

They posed, and the photographer took lots of pictures of the two. They held the knife together and cut a piece of cake, putting it on a plate. Santana took the slice and smashed it into Quinn's face, laughing. Everyone started laughing as Quinn shrieked, surprised.

"Santana!"

She grabbed Santana's jacket, pulling the Latina close, and kissed her, smearing cake on Santana's face too. When they pulled back they were both covered in cake.

They started laughing, and Santana started kissing Quinn's face.

"Mmm, cake."

Quinn was giggling.

"Stop it! Eat cake off of a plate, like a normal person."

"I prefer everything off of my wife."

Quinn smiled at her before quickly kissing her again. Then they fed each other a piece of chocolate wedding cake, getting in little pecks between bites.

"Quinntana, can I sing now?"

The girls looked at Brittany.

"Quinntana?"

"Yeah, it's your couples name, like Finn and Rachel were Finchel. Isn't it awesome?"

Quinn shrugged while Santana smiled.

"I like it! Let's name our first born Quinntana."

Quinn shook her head.

"There is no way I am naming my first born, or any of my children, Quinntana. Don't even think about it. And yes, you may sing now Brittany." Britt squealed and ran to the stage.

"Everyone, this is for Quinntana!"

Quinn groaned as Brittany started singing, but Santana knew that she secretly liked it.

The two hadn't had their first dance yet, so they stood together, Quinn's back to Santana's front, swaying back and forth. The song Brittany was singing was 'She will be loved', which she knew was one of Santana's favorite songs. It always reminded her of Quinn some how, and herself when she was madly in love with Quinn, secretly.

"After this, do you want to have our first dance, then go to the hotel?"

Quinn nodded.

"I'm so exhausted, I can't wait to sleep"

She added, teasingly.

"I can promise you Mrs. Fabray-Lopez that there will be very little to no sleep tonight."

"It's Mrs. Lopez to you missy."

They had had a big discussion about this before the wedding. Although Quinn had always thought that she was going to keep her name when getting married, she suddenly didn't want to anymore. She wanted to be a Lopez. Santana however wouldn't let Quinn give up her name like that; she wanted equality between the two. Santana wanted them both to change it to Lopez-Fabray, but Quinn didn't want that. They met at the middle with Fabray-Lopez. Santana didn't really see the big difference between Lopez-Fabray and Fabray-Lopez, but apparently Quinn thought there was a big difference. She wanted Lopez last, that way she could pretend that Fabray was just a middle name or something, and Lopez was her last name. Santana was just happy that they had ended up in bed afterwards.

Santana chose to ignore Quinn's comment and just hugged her tighter.

"I love you."

"I kinda like you too, maybe. I'm not sure. There's a possibility."

Santana poked Quinn in the ribs.

"Meanie, tell me you love me"

"I like you"

"You looooveee me"

"Te amo, mi amor."

"Nope, I want it in English."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You're like a little kid Santana, so stubborn. Fine, I love you. I love you so much it almost hurts. I love you more than you will ever understand. I think I love you more than Beth."

Santana smiled, satisfied.

"You don't have to love me more than Beth, babe. She's your daughter."

"I know, but it's a very different kind of love. And I think it'll be different if we have children of our own, because Beth isn't mine. She's Shelby's. I just carried her for 9 months."

"I can't wait to have children with you Quinn."

Quinn laughed.

"Let's wait a bit with that, shall we? We're not even done with our wedding day yet."

Santana wiggled her eyebrows.

"I'm sure that if we try really hard we can make a baby on our wedding night!"

Quinn laughed even harder.

"You're so stupid Santana. I hope to God neither one of us gives birth nine months from now, cause then we're screwed!"

"I promise you that I will never cheat on you Quinn, ever."

"Whoa, where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to tell you. I love you, and I will never intentionally hurt you."

"I'm glad, because I will never cheat on you either."

With that Brittany finished her song.

"May the happy couple go on the dance floor for their first dance!"

The two walked over and started slow dancing to Ellie Goulding's version of the song 'Your song'. All the time, while dancing, the two would whisper little declarations of love to each other and kiss. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice anyone around them. Before long the song was done and everyone clapped and joined them on the dance floor. They had wanted to leave straight away, but were forced by their friends to stay for a few more songs, so they did. After an hour Santana said enough is enough, and dragged Quinn out of there. As soon as they arrived at the hotel Santana dragged Quinn to their suite (Santana had already slept there for a night, so that they wouldn't see each other, or some shit like that) and they both stopped in front of the door.

"I want to carry you over the threshold."

"No way, Santana! If anyone's going to carry anyone it's me who will be carrying you."

"No way, I proposed, I get to carry you!"

"Compromise! I carry you here and you carry me over the threshold when we got home to our own apartment?"

Santana thought about it for a minute.

"I'm not happy with it, I want to carry you everywhere, but I'll agree to your compromise."

They jokingly shook hands and Quinn picked up Santana, bridal style obviously.

She carried Santana over to the bed and laid her down on it, and then straddled her.

They intertwined their fingers and Quinn leaned down and kissed Santana gently.

"I sure hope you're a virgin, young lady!"

Quinn added, with a grin.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Of course, my dear. What is sex really?"

Quinn laughed then crashed her lips into Santana's. They started a heated make out session and Santana started pulling Quinn's dress off. As soon as that was off she expertly removed Quinn's bra, before Quinn flipped them over, so she could do the same to Santana. As soon as they were both just wearing their thongs Santana laid down on Quinn, rubbing their boobs together and making out.

"Babe… I have a surprise for you."

Quinn said, while moaning as Santana was sucking and licking her neck.

"Don't want to stop."

"Only for a minute baby, I promise you it's worth it."

Santana flipped off of Quinn with a loud groan and closed her eyes. Quinn got up and went to the bathroom.

"I expect you to be completely naked when I come back Santana!"

Santana quickly took off her thong, suddenly excited about this surprise.

When she heard the bathroom door open again she looked in that direction. She felt her jaw drop as Quinn stood there naked, with a dildo attached to a harness, attached to her. The dildo was the biggest Santana had ever seen, but that wasn't really what had surprised her. Whenever they used a strap-on it was always Santana who wore it. She really enjoyed using it, and she felt in control. But damn, Quinn looked so freaking hot with that on, and giving her this look that sent shivers all over her body. A growl escaped her mouth and before she knew it she was pinned under Quinn, with Quinn's tongue taking over her mouth. They were both moaning like crazy when Quinn's hand went lower and lower. Suddenly Santana felt two fingers slide into her as Quinn started pumping, but they were gone almost as suddenly as they had arrived. She got even more turned on when Quinn stuck her fingers into Santana's mouth so Santana could taste her own arousal. God this was hot. Quinn looked down as she placed the tip of the dildo at Santana's entrance, rubbing it up and down a bit to lubricate it, it was after all quite a lot bigger than what they usually used to put in her pussy. When she was satisfied she slowly pushed into Santana, both of the girls moaning. Santana because she was being stretched further than she thought possible and Quinn because Santana was so tight that she had to push harder to get completely into her, causing the insert to rub her clit, and because Santana was rubbing her boobs and playing with her nipples. Quinn stopped for a second when the dildo was completely inserted, looking down at the Latina who was laying there breathing hard with her eyes closed, and who was already starting to sweat slightly. Quinn almost came just looking at her wife.

"You okay babe, does it hurt?"

Santana groaned.

"Fuck Quinn, that feels so good. Please make love to me"

Quinn grinned and leaned down, gently nibbling on Santana's ear lobe, then she gently whispered:

"Oh no babe, we're not going to make love, we're going to fuck."

And with that she pulled out and back in, quickly finding a good rhythm. Santana was raising her hips, trying to meet Quinn's strokes. Every time Quinn pulled back Santana was scared that she'd pull out completely, because it felt so good. Quinn's hands were firmly planted on each side of Santana's head, but most of her weight was on the Latina. Every now and then they would share a quick kiss, but they really needed their mouths to breathe right now.

"Fuck Santana, I can feel how tight you are."

Santana was in so much pleasure that it was impossible for her to make any form of understandable answer, so she just moaned louder and dug her nails into Quinn's back.

Quinn had had her eyes closed for most of it, but as she was getting closer to the edge she opened them and looked down at the brunette who was coming apart beneath her. The sight was amazing; she had never seen Santana like this before. You could tell that she was completely in pleasure.

"Quinn, please"

Santana whimpered and Quinn bent down and sucked one of Santana's nipples into her mouth, making Santana whimper even more. Santana's walls were clutching onto the dildo, making it hard for Quinn to do anything, but it felt amazing for her too because the insert was pushing her closer and closer.

She looked at Santana again with hooded eyes.

"You may come."

As soon as Quinn said that Santana came, pushing the insert into her, making her come too. As soon as their orgasms were done Quinn collapsed onto Santana, who wrapped her arms around her wife.

"That was the best fuck ever. Thank you so much, I love you."

Quinn could barely speak, so she leant her forehead on Santana's, just looking into her dark brown eyes.

"I love you too."

Santana gently scratched her nails over Quinn's back as Quinn gently kissed her. For ages they just laid there kissing each other gently. While kissing they removed the harness from Quinn and after some more kissing Santana's hand started rubbing Quinn's clit, and they both knew that this was going to be a very long night, but they really didn't care, it was going to be the best night of their lives.


	11. Our Bliss

**Today I didn't have to stay up to way past midnight to finish a chapter! Yay! (it was only because I didn't have work today.) **

**Hope you guys like it,**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and favorites and follows :D **

**Xo, Emily**

* * *

Santana slowly woke up, without actually opening her eyes, and felt Quinn's warm, steady breath on her shoulder and neck. She smiled to herself and wrapped her arms even tighter around Quinn's naked body. She started gently stroking her fingers along Quinn's back, but stopped when her wife stirred a little, she didn't want to wake her up. It had been a very long night and they hadn't fallen asleep until 5 in the morning so Santana was more than willing to let Quinn sleep some more. She opened her eyes and kissed Quinn's forehead gently before pulling back and looking at her wife's lovely face. It was as if she was seeing the young woman for the first time, Santana suddenly thought that Quinn looked a bit different. She took time to memorize every single part of the blonde's face; her chin, her pink lips that were still swollen from the extreme make out sessions they had had, her cheekbones, her closed eyes, her perfect eyebrows and her forehead. Santana thought that this new Quinn looked like an even prettier version than the girl she had seen the day before, it was as if her skin was glowing even more, and all her features were more prominent, and she suddenly began wondering if her looks had changed too. Before she even realized what she was doing her index finger started tracing all over Quinn's face, following the natural curves. Quinn's eyes fluttered and Santana's hand snapped back, making Quinn groan.

"Don't stop."

She said in her sleepy, sexy voice. Santana started up again, gently mumbling back, as Quinn hadn't opened her eyes yet, and she didn't want to be loud.

"I'm sorry I woke you, I was meaning to let you sleep longer, but you looked so beautiful that I just had to touch you."

A smile grazed Quinn's face and her eyes opened slowly.

"I don't mind baby, honestly. You're amazing, you know that right?"

Santana looked into the hazel eyes and felt a weird sensation spread throughout her body, it was as if Quinn could see straight thru her, like she could see all of Santana's thoughts and deepest secrets.

"Santana?"

Santana snapped out of the trance she had entered and realized that she should probably answer Quinn.

"You're the one that makes me become amazing. I can't believe you're all mine."

"You make me a better person too, whenever I'm with you I can't help but feel happy.

Santana leaned down and placed a warm, loving kiss on her wife's mouth.

"Thank you again for last night, that was just… I don't know what to say really. It was crazy, and fun and God those orgasms! Especially the dildo."

Santana shook her head gently, laughing.

"I can't believe you've actually bought that, you almost blush just thinking about sex toys. You always surprise me Quinn Fabray-Lopez."

Quinn grinned.

"It wasn't easy going into that shop, but I wanted to surprise you! And thank God I did, last night was mind blowing. And when you fucked me with the dildo, I seriously thought I was going to come just looking at you with that thing on! I think we've found a new favorite toy."

"Agreed! And you can use it on me whenever you want!"

Quinn winked and laughed.

"I plan on doing just that."

Santana gently bit on her lower lip and Quinn kissed her again.

"You're so cute when you do that."

Santana looked at her confused.

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip, you look so adorable."

"I didn't even realize I was doing it. But you look adorable when you wrinkle your nose."

Quinn blushed and pushed her face into Santana's shoulder.

Santana put her hand in Quinn's hair, gently scraping her fingernails across Quinn's scalp, something Quinn loved.

"What do you want to do today, Blondie?"

"How long do we have the room?"

"One more night."

"Then I say stay in, watch TV or something, relax and have fun! Eat loads of food."

"Yay, room service!"

Suddenly Quinn's phone started ringing and the girls looked around the room, trying to locate where the sound came from. Quinn knew who was calling tho; she had that ring tone for one person only, her manager. They had only lived in LA for about 3 months, but Quinn had already gotten a manager and been to a few auditions when she had some time off of work.

She jumped out of bed and ran to the couch, where her purse was, and found her iPhone.

"Hello, John?"

Santana sat up in bed watching her wife. Under normal circumstances she'd be mad if a guy called on their first day of marriage, but she knew that John would only call if it were important. She tried to listen in on the one-sided conversation, but Quinn's replies didn't give very much away.

"Mhm, yeah I remember."

"What, really? Are you kidding me?"

"Of course I'll be there! Thanks for calling, I'll see you soon."

She hung up and ran over to the bed, throwing herself on it, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Guess what?"

"What babe?"

"I got a call back!"

Santana showed of a smile almost as big as Quinn's.

"That's amazing! Is it a big movie?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's about an alien invasion or something like that, I'm not sure. It's called I Am Number 4. This is crazy!"

Santana wrapped her into a big hug.

"I'm really happy for you baby, just don't get too disappointed if you don't get it, okay?"

"I'll try my best, but no matter what you'll always be there for me when I come home to cheer me up anyways."

Santana laughed.

"I knew there was a reason for why I became a cheerleader. I can put on my old uniform, bring the pom poms and come cheer for you while you audition if you want me to?"

Quinn laughed.

"No thank you, I don't think that will get me the part, but if I get the role you're more than welcome to wear that when I get home. We can do some role play!"

"I like the sound of that."

Quinn put her head in Santana's lap, their eyes locking.

"Santana?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I know I told you yesterday that I didn't want to talk about babies yet, but I just wanted to know when you think you'll want to start trying?"

Santana shrugged.

"I really don't know, to be honest. Especially if you're gonna be some big movie star now, then it's all gonna have to fit into our schedule. We have to be prepared; this could take a really long time. And it's probably going to cost a lot of money too, I don't want to rush it, but I don't want to wait too long either. If I was to set a time frame I'd say that within 5 years from now I want a baby with you."

"I was thinking around the age of 26 or so. That's in three years, but like you said, we'd have to see how our careers are going too, I don't want to rush it. I know that I have you for the rest of my life, and I wouldn't want to risk bringing extra stress into our marriage because I'm pushing to have a baby."

"How about this; we both promise to be honest with each other on this. If I tell you that I'm ready to have a baby, and you're not, then you tell me and we wait until we're both ready. And we both promise not to get hurt if the other says that, because we need to respect each others wishes."

"Santana Fabray-Lopez, I believe marriage is doing amazing things for your brain!"

"Oh please, you said I was smart even before we got engaged!"

"True, but you're even smarter now."

"Smart and hot, that's me."

"Don't forget _mine_."

Quinn winked at Santana who smiled in return.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, which genre? Romantic? Pleasseee!"

Santana couldn't resist Quinn's pout so she just nodded. She wasn't the biggest fan of romantic movies, but she didn't mind them because Quinn would get all cuddly and it would usually end in sex. With scary movies Quinn would sit on Santana's lap, and it would usually end in sex to get Quinn sleepy. Action movies got Quinn all worked up and they would have sex in crazy positions. Santana grinned to herself, almost all types of movies ended in sex.

"Pick a movie baby, I'm gonna take a quick shower and order room service, I'm crazy hungry."

"Okay, order something good!"

Quinn started going through the list of movies, eliminating lots of them. In the end it was between the notebook, the vow, Charlie St. Cloud and easy A. She liked the notebook and the vow because Rachel McAdams was pretty hot (the guys weren't too bad either…), and she had had a crush on Zac Efron since way before she figured out she was gay, but easy A was just so damn funny. After a lot of thought she eliminated the vow and the notebook. She ended up choosing Easy A, because she didn't like that the little boy died in Charlie St. Cloud. While waiting for Santana she got dressed into some sweatpants that she had packed and a tank top, and then started cleaning up a bit, their clothes from yesterday was thrown all over the room. She was almost done, but she couldn't find Santana's thong, so she kept looking all over the place. Eventually she found it, on the completely other side of the room. Apparently Santana had been a bit excited last night, and she had shot it to the other side of the room. Quinn shook her head at the thought of her wife, and picked it up, placing it with the other clothes. Santana came out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around her body, and walked over to the desk where the room service menu was. As soon as she found something she wanted she called them and ordered.

"Room service will be here in 15 minutes, I ordered lots of food, hope you're hungry!"

"I'm really hungry, we haven't eaten since the reception yesterday, that's ages ago!"

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn, making her wet hair drip down on Quinn's white tank top. Santana grinned as the top was starting to become see-thru.

"I seem to remember you eating me out plenty of times last night, missy."

Quinn started seductively kissing Santana's throat. She knew that room service would be there any minute, and she wanted to get Santana all worked up as revenge for getting her top wet. She whispered between kisses.

"That doesn't make me full, baby. It makes me want more. I could probably have licked you all night without being truly satisfied."

She felt a shiver run through Santana's body, and she slowly ran her hand down Santana's body, stopping at her entrance. She rubbed two fingers all over the entrance and up to her clit, feeling how incredibly wet Santana was. Santana moaned.

"Please Quinn."

"Please what, baby?"

"Fuck me, please. I need you in me."

Just as Quinn was about to push two fingers into her wife there was a knock on the door. She pulled back, happy with the hotel worker's timing and went to open the door, licking her fingers clean on the way. Santana was left with shaking legs, and a strong need for an orgasm. Quinn let the young man in and he placed their food on the table, he looked over at Santana who was still wearing a towel, and he blushed bright red. Quinn had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at the look on both of their faces, the boy was clearly embarrassed and Santana clearly needed to be fucked, then she gave the boy some money before closing the door behind him. Without saying a word to Santana she checked out the food and then picked up a plate of some pasta dish, bringing it to the bed with her.

"Put on some clothes, I picked the movie. I went with a comedy instead. Easy A."

Santana's eyes shot to her wife.

"You're just gonna leave me hanging like that?!"

Quinn acted confused.

"What do you mean?"

Santana's voice lowered.

"You were about to fuck me, I'm horny as hell right now."

Quinn shrugged then looked back at the TV.

"Why don't you just do something about it yourself? I'm trying to eat and watch my movie."

"Fine, I will!"

Quinn kept her eyes on the TV, but her mind was far from the movie. There was no way she was gonna let Santana touch herself. No. Freaking. Way. She continued to pretend to watch the movie as Santana laid down next to her, slowly opening the towel. Santana closed her eyes and started running her hands up and down her own body, moaning loudly. She brought both hands to her own breasts and starting rubbing them and playing with her erect nipples. Quinn was watching her out of the corner of her eye, wondering if she should take over. While Santana was pinching her own nipples she kept hoping that she would feel Quinn's hands take over. She let her right hand continue to pinch her nipple while the left hand slid down her stomach towards her clit. Just before she reached her target she felt Quinn's hand on her own, and she opened her eyes, looking into those of her wife. Quinn quietly shook her head and pulled Santana's left hand up to her nipple again. Quinn shifted on the bed and slid down so she was between Santana's legs. She spread them a bit wider and then pressed her mouth into Santana's dripping center. Santana bit into her own arm to keep herself from screaming out loudly. Quinn loved what she was doing to her wife so she stuck her tongue into her even deeper and used her hand to rub her clit. Before long Santana was coming into Quinn's mouth and Quinn helped her ride out her orgasm. When they were finished Quinn returned to her previous spot, kissed Santana deeply, so that Santana could taste herself, then went back to eating her pasta. Santana looked up at her through hooded eyes, not understanding how Quinn could be so calm after that.

"I was hoping you'd stop me."

"You know just as well as I that you are not allowed to pleasure yourself. Go get something to eat, it's getting cold."

Santana got up and went to the suitcase they had packed, to get dressed.

"Don't. Naked."

Santana smiled and knew that this would be another long day, but she really didn't mind. She grabbed a plate with a hamburger and sat next to Quinn and watched the movie. Santana liked this movie as much as Quinn did and several times they would say the lines with the actors. When they were both finished eating they snuggled into each other and continued to watch the movie, not talking to each other just laughing and playing along. When the credits came up on the screen Quinn rolled over onto her back and looked up at Santana who was leaning over her. They were looking into each other's eyes and Quinn started to gently caress Santana's cheek. Santana leaned down and started kissing different parts of Quinn's face, avoiding her lips. When she was satisfied that she had kissed everywhere she leaned down and kissed the soft lips belonging to her wife. They started a gentle make out session that eventually came to an organic end and Santana lay down, Quinn turned towards her and they just lay in each other's arm, resting. Every now and then Santana would kiss Quinn's head and Quinn would play with Santana's wedding ring. Santana was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"We have to change our Facebook relationship statuses now."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Really Santana, that's what you're thinking about?"

"Yeah! What's on your mind? Math?"

"When has math ever been on my mind? I'm thinking about you, us, how perfect this feels and how I'm going to prepare for my audition."

"I can help you with that. We can run lines together when we get home."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course, I did promise you yesterday that I would support you through everything, didn't I?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Tana."

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence Santana suddenly laughed.

"What are you thinking about now?"

"The look people are gonna have on their faces when _you_ introduce yourself as Quinn Lopez. You're like the whitest person I know."

"I thought my name was Fabray-Lopez?"

"Yes, because I fought for it, but I know you, you're stubborn. You're probably going to introduce yourself as Quinn Lopez because you wanted that to be your name."

"Damn, you know me too well. I'll have to do it now, I'm also looking forward to the look on people's faces. Maybe they'll ask me if that is my husband's name, and I can say 'no, it's my wife's'."

Santana laughed again.

"This is killing me! That's going to be so funny. They're going to see a young, pretty blonde haired girl and find out she's married to a Hispanic lady. I can totally picture the look on their faces."

"Totally! Wanna go again?"

"Can I wear the strap-on?"

"Sure!"

Santana rushed out of bed to find it so that their activities could continue.

* * *

Monday morning came around and Quinn was back at the office. She thought it was weird that no one had congratulated her, as they knew she was getting married, but she just sat at her desk and did her work. At lunchtime one of her friends at the office asked if she wanted to grab lunch with her in the cafeteria and Quinn agreed. When they got there there was a huge sign saying 'congratulations!', cake and all of her co-workers were there.

"Thank you so much guys! This is amazing!"

Everyone came over in groups and talked to her and asked her about the wedding. She showed her some of the pictures she had taken with her phone and they all thought she and Santana looked beautiful. Then they had lunch and cake, red velvet. Quinn's favorite. As they were chatting about the upcoming Christmas break and just life it self, Santana showed up. Quinn's face lit up.

"Hey babe!"

Everyone turned towards Santana and cheered loudly, making Quinn laugh and Santana blush.

"Hello… I just wanted to surprise my wife at the office. Is this a bad time?"

Quinn's boss came over and the two shook hands.

"Absolutely not Mrs. Fabray-Lopez, we were just celebrating your nuptials. Congratulations to you too, you both looked lovely."

"Thank you sir. Would you mind if I took Quinn out for some coffee? We won't be long."

"Of course, take your time. I'll see you later Mrs. Fabray-Lopez."

Quinn smiled.

"Thank you sir. And you can just use Lopez if you want to."

"Let's go babe."

"Just wait here, I need to grab my jacket, it's in my office."

Santana waited while Quinn got her jacket, then they walked to Starbucks together.

"You find a seat, I'll go order something."

Quinn nodded and walked over to an empty table in a corner.

"I got you a chai latte, is that okay?"

"I love chai lattes! Thank you."

Santana sat down and started sipping her coffee, but it was still a bit warm for her liking so she started eating some of her muffin instead, breaking pieces off.

"You want some?"

She held it up towards Quinn who took a bite.

"Mmm, yummy. So what have you been doing today?"

Santana shrugged.

"Not a lot, called around a bit and talked to some music people, got a meeting tomorrow with a producer so I'm prepping for that."

"Sounds like fun. What about the guy Mercedes talked to?"

"Yeah, it should be. I have another meeting with him next week, he's been away for work, so we only got to meet briefly before. He seemed pretty interested, so I think it should go well."

Quinn nodded and took another bite.

"Well, I believe in you. If I were him I'd sign you on the spot."

"Thank you babe, maybe you should become a producer?"

Quinn laughed.

"I'd only sign you tho, cause I don't think there's anyone in the world who's better than you."

Santana started leaning in, stopping halfway.

"Not even Berry?"

Quinn leaned in the remaining halfway, stopping half an inch from Santana's lips.

"Not even Berry."

Their lips crashed together in a heart-warming kiss. Their lips didn't part until Quinn's phone vibrated. She looked down at it and sighed.

"I've gotta go baby, I'm sorry. Thank you though, this was nice."

Santana kissed her quickly then stood up.

"I'll walk you back. What do you want for dinner today?"

"Surprise me, my head's clouded with work right now."

"Sure, I'll find something good."

They stopped outside Quinn's office building.

"Call me when you leave, okay?"

"Always."

They leaned in and shared one final kiss before parting.


	12. Our Auditions

**Okay, I admit it. I've been a bad Dianna Agron fan. I haven't seen 'I am number 4'. I have it, but I haven't seen it yet. Therefore I won't take anything from the actual movie into this, only name and things that is easy to find out. : )**

**Thank's again for the lovely feedback, highly appreciate it. Leave some on this chapter too?**

**Btw, text in bold is Quinn's texts and in italics is Santana's texts. **

**Enjoy it!**

**Xo, Em.**

**I don't own glee, I Am Number 4 or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

Santana sat down on a chair by their kitchen table and sat two cups of coffee down on it, lightly sipping from one of them. Quinn walked into the room with some papers in her hands and sat opposite her wife. She slid half of the papers towards Santana, took a large sip of her coffee and let out a content sigh.

"Okay, are you sure you want to do this?"

Santana nodded.

"I told you, I'm your wife, I'll support you through everything."

Quinn smiled at her.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Santana. You always make me feel like I'm Superwoman or something."

Santana laughed.

"Maybe you are, to me."

Quinn grinned, then looked down at her papers.

"Let's start. Don't spill on the papers. You read the lines of Number 4, that's the male lead of the movie. He is an alien who has escaped to earth, and has to fight to survive. I'm auditioning for the role as Sarah Hart, the female lead, who falls in love with Number 4. Got it?"

Santana nodded while looking over the script.

"Got it. Does this mean you have to kiss the guy?"

"Yes, is that going to be a problem to you?"

Santana shrugged.

"Not really, you're already my wife, I claimed you first. Besides, I feel better that it's a guy, than if it was a girl. I don't have any fears of him suddenly turning you straight."

"Good girl. And you really don't have to worry, it will probably just gross me out, and I'll end up having lots of sex with you to get over it."

Santana laughed.

"I'm looking forward to this already. Lets practice the kissing scenes a lot, so you have them down."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I haven't even gotten the part yet babe, relax. But if you're a good girl I might award you for your efforts tonight. We can practice the kissing scenes in bed."

She winked at her wife.

"Let's start. You're up first."

Santana looked down at the paper again and started reading, trying to make her voice sound a bit more manly, causing Quinn to bite the inside of her cheek, to keep from laughing.

3 hours later they had gone through the script two times and had added little notes too, to what they thought Quinn should do, and how she should act the different parts.

"I'm getting pretty tired, wanna call it quits for now and continue tomorrow maybe? I really want to know it by heart for the audition, which is on Wednesday, so tomorrow is our last chance."

"Of course, I'll practice all night with you if you want me to."

Santana stood up and placed their cups in the dishwasher as Quinn gathered the scripts.

"You go get ready for bed and I'll lock up the place."

Quinn nodded and went to their bedroom while Santana walked around the apartment making sure all the windows were closed, the door was locked with the chain on, and all lights were off. As soon as she was satisfied she went to her bedroom to find Quinn sitting up in bed, reading. She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth, then went into the bedroom again to change into her pajama which consisted of a pair of soft shorts and a tank top. She pulled back the covers on the bed and crawled in next to Quinn, spooning her.

"Sorry babe, I'm too tired for sex today, my mind is clouded with lines."

Santana pulled Quinn tighter to her body and gently kissed her wife's neck.

"It's okay baby, I don't mind. Maybe on Wednesday when you're done with all this."

"Wednesday sounds good. Hey, when do you have a meeting with that producer Mercedes talked about?"

"Wednesday."

"Santana! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I guess I'd tell you after I knew how it went. I just figured your thing was much bigger than mine, as yours is actually an audition, while mine is just a meeting."

Quinn turned around in Santana's arms so they were face to face.

"Santana, what is this marriage based on?"

"Love and equality."

"Exactly, so I don't want to hear that 'my thing was more important than your thing' again, get it? Everything you do is important. You singing is important to me. You've spent three hours helping me today, what can I do to help you?"

Santana looked into her wife's eyes and saw nothing but love.

"Well tomorrow, maybe you can help me figure out which songs I should sing to him, if he let's me sing?"

"Of course! I have a few ideas already."

Quinn smiled, happy with herself. She gently kissed her wife then nuzzled into her neck, getting comfortable.

"Sleep."

Quinn could tell that Santana was rolling her eyes.

"Yes mommy."

The Latina answered sarcastically causing her wife to playfully slap her ass.

Santana squealed.

"Okay, okay, I'll sleep!"

Quinn grinned into Santana's neck and they went to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Quinn heard her boss say 'come in' so she stuck her head into his office.

"Hi Mr. Harrison"

He looked up and smiled at her.

"Mrs. Lopez! Please, have a seat."

He had remembered what she had told him yesterday about what name to use! Quinn smiled politely and sat down opposite him.

"I just wanted to remind you that I won't be at the office tomorrow, since I've got an audition. I was also wondering if I could leave early today? Santana said she'd run lines with me, and I really want to know them by heart."

Her boss looked up some things on his computer.

"Let's see. Everything looks good today, if you just finish the report you're working on now you can go as soon as that's done!"

Quinn smiled big, she was almost done. Maybe she'd manage to be home by lunch.

"That's great, sir. Thank you, I promise to make it up to you later."

She stood up to leave, while her boss was watching her.

"No problem Mrs. Lopez. Say hello to your wife, and good luck on your audition."

"Thank you, sir."

Quinn flashed him a smile and a small wave then went back to her office. She found her iPhone and sent a quick text to Santana.

**Don't go anywhere for lunch! Xx**

_Why? What you up to, missy? Xo_

**Secret ;) Just be at home, got it? Xx**

_If I say 'yes mommy', will you spank me again? If so, yes mommy! Xo_

**One-track mind, baby. You've got to get your head out of the constant gutter it finds itself in. I love you though do you know that? Xx**

_You love me?! Darn it, I was hoping this was an arranged, loveless marriage. : ( But I love you too, very much. When will you be home? Xo_

**Not all arranged marriages are loveless babe. Hopefully I won't be home too late. I should go back to work now, so I can get home even earlier! Love you xx**

_See you later, wifey. Love you xo_

Quinn put her phone back on her desk and continued going over the report, editing certain things and adding other things. At around 11:30 she was done so she grabbed her jacket, switched from her high-heeled shoes to her more comfortable converse shoes and grabbed her purse and phone. She said bye to everyone in the office and stuck her head into her boss's office.

"I'm going now Mr. Harrison. I emailed you the report."

"Great. Have a nice day, Quinn. See you on Thursday."

Quinn nodded then went down to the garage in the basement. She listened to the radio while driving home, singing along to some of the songs. When she got to her place she couldn't see her wife's car anywhere, which meant that she was either using it, or it was in the garage, so Quinn parked on the street. She had told Santana not to go anywhere, so her car was probably in the garage. Quinn looked at herself in the rearview mirror. She had to admit that she looked pretty hot. She put on some pink lip-gloss, smacked her lips together, ran her hand through her hair a few times and then grabbed her purse and the shopping bags and went to her apartment.

"Babe, I'm home!"

"Living room!"

Quinn put down the groceries in the kitchen then walked into the living room only to find that her girl was sitting the wrong way on the couch so her butt and legs were where her back was supposed to be, her back on the seat and her head was hanging off the couch. The TV was on, showing SpongeBob. Quinn crossed her arms and just stared at her wife.

"Hey babe. Why are you home so early?"

"I got the rest of the day off so that we could practice lines and pick songs for you to sing."

"That's great!"

"Yup. And I figured I might as well have lunch with my wife."

Quinn could no longer hold back.

"What the heck are you doing, Santana?"

"Well, I've been watching SpongeBob so much lately that I started wondering if it would be funnier if I watched it upside down. It is, you should try it!"

Quinn shook her head.

"No thanks, I'd rather not."

Santana rolled over and stood up. She had quite a lot of energy this morning so she jumped over to Quinn, wrapping her wife in a loving hug.

Quinn kissed Santana gently, her tongue licking on the brunette's lower lip. Santana moaned and opened her mouth, allowing Quinn's tongue to enter. The two tongues wrestled for dominance, quickly finding a familiar rhythm that left both of their owners happy. Suddenly Quinn heard Santana's stomach growl and she reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm gonna make us some food, you just relax and think about some songs, okay?"

Santana nodded and stroked Quinn's cheek gently.

"Ay, ay, captain."

Quinn laughed and kissed her wife again before starting to unpack the grocery bags. After she had placed everything in their respectful places she started cooking.

"Babe, it's ready."

"Coming."

Santana walked in from the living room and sat down as Quinn placed a plate in front of her. On the plate there was a bowl of tomato soup and next to it a grilled cheese sandwich. Quinn had also added some carrot sticks.

"Looks good. Is there macaroni in the soup?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and sat down, placing two glasses of water on the table.

"Do you really think I'd risk making tomato soup without macaroni after that disastrous tomato soup date of 2014? I'm pretty sure that would give you divorce reasons."

Santana grinned.

"I remember that."

"How can anyone forget that? There might have been only you and me there, but it's going down in history."

"Can you blame me though? You forgot to put macaroni in the soup!"

"It was no where near as bad as the time you forgot that I am allergic to bell pepper and you thought I was going to die."

Santana groaned.

"Oh God. I still feel guilty about that; I thought I was being nice, putting it in your food and all. Ever since that day I've had EpiPen's everywhere. There's one in my purse and in your purse and in different parts of the apartment. I seriously thought I had killed you."

Quinn took Santana's hand and held it across the table.

"You don't have to feel bad babe, I'm fine. You got me to the hospital right away, and I only had to stay there for a night. But I'm glad that you're looking out for me, it's very nice of you. Now eat your food before it gets cold!"

Santana smiled at her wife and then grabbed her spoon and started eating her soup.

"Mm, so good. Lots of macaroni."

"I put most of it in your bowl."

"Best. Wife. Ever!"

Quinn laughed.

"You're so easy to please, I didn't even have to take my top of."

Santana smirked.

"It would be even better without your top."

Quinn shook her head and took a bite of her grilled cheese.

"Nope, too late."

Santana pouted then continued eating.

As soon as they both were done Quinn put their plates into the dishwasher and got her mac.

"How many songs do you want to prepare?"

"I was thinking 4, from different genres, or just that sound kinda different."

Quinn nodded.

"Well when you asked me I instantly thought of 'Valerie'. You were so good at Glee club with that song. And then I was thinking maybe an Ellie Goulding song?"

"I was thinking 'Valerie' too, it's a good song. I also thought 'Ours' by Taylor Swift, it's a nice song. Any particular Ellie Goulding song in mind?"

"Either 'Figure 8' or 'The Writer'."

"Figure 8, it's pretty upbeat. I like that."

"Okay so we have 3 songs. Maybe find a slow song?"

"I think I know which one."

"Tell me!"

Santana shook her head and took Quinn's hand, dragging her to the living room.

"Sit."

She pointed at the couch and Quinn sat down, slightly confused.

"This is a song that means a lot to me, that has helped me a lot, and that I really like. And I'd like to sing it to you, because I've sung it to someone else before, but you're my wife now and this is how I feel."

Quinn sat back and waited for Santana to start. She was slightly hurt that Santana was going to sing her a song that she had already sung to someone, probably to Brittany, but she'd wait until the song was done to say anything. Santana took a deep breath and started singing.

'_For you, there'll be no more crying, _

_For you, the sun will be shining, _

_And I feel that when I'm with you, _

_It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I'll give the world_

_To you, I'll never be cold_

'_Cause I feel that when I'm with you, _

_It's alright, I know it's right._

_And the songbirds are singing, _

_Like they know the score, _

_And I love you, I love you, I love you, _

_Like never before. _

_And I wish you all the love in the world, _

_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

_And the songbirds keep singing, _

_Like they know the score, _

_And I love you, I love you, I love you, _

_Like never before, like never before.'_

Santana looked at her wife, feeling her heart beat faster. Quinn had probably figured out by now that she had sung this to Brittany, and she didn't know how the blonde would feel about that. Quinn got up and hugged her wife tightly, and Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn. She felt her heart break when she could feel and hear the sobs that suddenly ran through Quinn, and her hand instantly went to Quinn's head. She gently pushed Quinn's head deeper into her neck and tried to soothe her.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

Quinn was crying too hard to respond so she just held onto the Latina even tighter.

"I won't sing that song, I promise. I'm so sorry baby, I'm so stupid. I should have known that it would upset you. I'm sorry. I love you so much."

She felt Quinn shake her head against her neck and had to strain to hear what she was saying, as her words were muffled against her neck.

"No, you have to sing it. It's beautiful and the reason why I'm crying is because of your emotion when you sing it. You mean every word. I feel like you've really given me the world. I don't care that you sang it to Britt before, at first I was mad, but then you started singing and I understood. I'm glad you sang it to me first though, before you sing it to a producer I mean. That way I can feel like it's me you're thinking about when you sing it."

"Thank you baby. I do really mean the song, a lot. And I'm always going to think about you when I sing, you're the most important person in my life."

Quinn pulled back slightly and wiped her cheeks. Santana placed a soft kiss to the blonde's lips, feeling the saltiness from her tears. As she pulled back she cupped her wife's face and wiped away the tears with her thumb.

"Maybe you should sing me the other songs too, and maybe I can give you some pointers so that you're prepared for tomorrow?"

Santana smiled and gently directed her wife towards the couch, sitting her down. Then she went and got Quinn's mac that was in the kitchen.

"I think that is a very good idea. I'm going to find some karaoke versions or something like that."

She found what she wanted and started singing the three songs to her wife. After each song was finished Quinn would say what she thought and give Santana some tips if she had any. At the end Santana was pretty satisfied with their result and suggested that they'd go over Quinn's lines again. For hours and hours they went over the lines, only stopping to get some take out, then continuing.

Quinn let out a sigh and looked at the watch on her wrist.

"It's 9:30, I say we go to bed. We both have an important day tomorrow, we need to rest."

Santana got up from the floor where she had been laying while reading the script and nodded.

"Sounds good, I'm really tired. Are you comfortable with the lines now?"

Quinn smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah, really. Thank you so much, you've helped me more than you know."

"Anything for you baby girl."

Santana kissed Quinn's forehead before the two started cleaning up the place, then went to bed.

* * *

Santana parked her car and got out. She was starting to get really nervous. This could change her whole life she wanted this so badly. She took a deep breath and mentally slapped herself.

'Man up Santana, you can do this. You picked songs that are perfect for you and you're going to do an amazing job.'

With that she walked into the building and stopped at the reception.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"Yeah, um I'm here to see Ryan Dawson?"

"What's your name?"

"Santana Lopez."

The girl nodded.

"I'll let him know you're here, just have a seat over there please."

Santana smiled a polite smile and sat down. As she was waiting she checked her phone and saw that she had a text from Quinn.

**'I just wanted to say break a leg! I love you and I'm so proud of you no matter what happens, get it? xx'**

She smiled to herself and typed a reply.

_'Thank you baby, break a leg! I love you and I'm so proud of you too, blow their minds pretty girl. xo'_

15 minutes later a man who looked to be in his mid 30s came out.

"Miss Lopez?"

Santana stood up and followed him into his office. Once there he closed the door and they shook hands.

"Nice to see you again, miss Lopez."

"Actually, it's Mrs. Fabray-Lopez now."

She smiled and he returned it.

"You got married?"

Santana nodded and showed him her rings.

"Just last week actually. My wife Quinn wants to be an actress, she's at a call back now. She has a bachelor in drama from Yale."

"Impressive. Well congratulations and good luck to you both. Let's talk music! I was really impressed with what miss Jones showed me, but I'd like you to sing some for me now too, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all, I had prepared for that. I've prepared 4 songs, but is there anything in particular you'd like to hear?"

"Which songs have you prepared?"

"Ours by Taylor Swift, Songbirds by Fleetwood Mac, Valerie by Amy Winehouse and Figure 8 by Ellie Goulding."

He nodded.

"Let's start with Songbird and Figure 8."

"Right now?"

He nodded and Santana stood up and took a deep breath before starting to sing Songbirds. When she was finished he nodded and motioned for her to continue, so she started singing Figure 8. As soon as she was done she looked at him, studying his face to try and find a clue whether he liked it or not, but his face remained the same.

Quinn checked the time and saw that Santana was probably talking to the producer right now. She sent a silent prayer before walking into the building where the audition was being held. She handed over her paperwork to a young man and took a seat. There were plenty of other girls there, but still a lot less than the last time she had auditioned for this movie. After about two hours her name was finally called and she walked into a room where a lot of people who worked on the movie were sitting.

She shook hands with all of them, introducing herself as Quinn Fabray-Lopez, as her manager had recommended that.

"Hello Quinn, have you gotten a chance to look over the script?"

The casting director asked her and she nodded.

"I've run over them probably 100 times with my wife, I know it by heart."

The casting director smiled at her.

"I'm glad, it shows that you're dedicated to this. Okay we're going to pick up from where Number 4 tells Sarah who he is. Mark here will read the male lead for now, okay?"

Quinn locked eyes with the guy named Mark, a man in his late 30's who worked at the production.

"Got it!"

Mark started reading from the script and Quinn delivered her lines as she had practiced them with Santana. When she finished they asked her to step out for a minute so they could talk. After 10 minutes she was brought back into the room and was asked to take a seat on a chair that was now on the floor where she had once stood. She sat down and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for anything they could say to her.


	13. Our Shot

**Here we go again!**

**I know that so far there hasn't been any real drama, but trust me, it's coming. I've got it all set out in my head, but when it comes depends a bit on how much I jump in time.**

**There will most likely not be a chapter tomorrow (Saturday) as I've got work and right after a work party and all my co-workers are planning on getting me drunk (not gonna happen), but I'll probably be back on Sunday!**

**Enjoy!**

**Xo, Em.**

**I do not own glee.**

* * *

Ryan looked at Santana and smiled.

"You've got some real talent, Santana. And I'm guessing you've got a good vocal range too. I'd like to get you to a studio to record some demo tracks, and there is an artist I'm working with who I'd like to introduce you to, maybe you can do some back up on her new album."

Santana stood there, looking at him. She wanted to say so many things, but she couldn't open her mouth, he liked her voice! He liked it! She carefully sat down, not completely trusting her own balance at the moment and finally managed to speak.

"Wow, that sounds awesome. I'd love to. You're not joking with me, are you?"

He laughed.

"No, I'm not. You're talented, really talented. I'd be honored to work with you, but I want to see how you work under stress and how you are in front of crowds first."

He looked up his schedule on the computer.

"The artist I want you to meet will be in the studio next Friday, but I want you there before hand to record some demos. It looks to be available on Tuesday and Thursday, are you available those days?"

Santana nodded enthusiastically.

"Absolutely!"

"Okay, good. I'll email you a list of songs I'd like you to sing, the address and the time and I'll see you on Tuesday, okay?"

"Yeah! Great! Awesome! Oh God, I'm rambling, I'm sorry."

She stood up and looked away as she felt herself blush.

He smiled at her and they shook hands.

"I hope you're wife's as talented as you and that she gets that role."

"Thank you sir, I hope so too!"

Santana walked out to the car and sat there for ages, not being able to start the car, and not trusting herself to get home safely just yet. This was crazy. He liked her. She kept repeating that in her head. 'He likes me. He likes me. He likes me. He thinks I have talent. Oh. My. Freaking. God.' Santana put her head in her hands and took deep breaths. She contemplated calling Quinn, but knew that her audition probably wasn't over for another few hours, so she sent her a simple text.

'_Call me when you're done. I love you xo'_

She knew that Quinn was really busy when she didn't get a reply; no matter what the two girls were doing they always found time to respond to each other's texts. She crossed her fingers for Quinn and then started the car and drove to the mall. Celebration time. She had promised Quinn not to spend too much money on clothes and things she didn't really need, as they had a budget and more important things to spend money on, so she figured she'd only buy something if she _really_ liked it, and then she'd buy some cake or something to celebrate. She smiled at herself. Genius! Quinn would be so proud.

Quinn sat down nervously and looked at all of the people in front of her.

The casting director spoke up.

"Quinn, we were all very impressed with your audition, it's very clear that you've studied the script and put your own twist on it, and we like that. There are still a few more audition rounds before we find the right girl and we'd really like for you to audition again. The next time we'll have Alex Pettyfer here, he plays Number 4, and we'll do what's called a chemistry reading. That is when we have two potential cast mates read together to see how the chemistry is between them. How does that sound?"

Quinn nodded gently, trying really hard not to show just how excited she was.

"I think that sounds good. I'd love to do a chemistry reading with him."

The casting director smiled.

"Good! There won't be that many girls then, we've already cut most of them. The next audition is in two weeks, we'll give all the info to your manager."

Quinn stood up and shook their hands again.

"Thank you, I'll see you then."

Quinn walked straight to her car and, completely unbeknownst to her, did the same thing her wife had done earlier. She just sat there, her mind filled with thoughts. After a few deep breaths she found her phone and saw that Santana had texted her about 2 hours earlier. She typed a reply.

'**I'm done now. Are you home? Xx'**

'_At the mall. Wanna meet me there, or at home? Xo'_

'**Depends on how your thing went. What do you want? Xx'**

'_I'm not telling till you're telling. Home. See you there in 30? Xo'_

'**Stubborn… 30 sounds good, time to make a coffee stop. Xx'**

'_I say you should get tea, you drink way too much coffee. And that stubbornness is what made you fall for me in the first place. Xo'_

'**No it's not, I fell for your looks first. Then stubbornness. Personality hasn't arrived yet. Fine, you made me crave a good Chai tea. Xx'**

'_You so funny. I happen to love all of you, but I especially love this one part of you that is often really wet. Xo'_

'**Are you serious? Can we ever text without you making some kind of sex reference? Xx'**

'_How do you know that I wasn't talking about your mouth? That's always wet too. Xo'_

'**Let's be honest here, we both know you were talking about my pussy. Xx'**

'_Quinnie, you really make me horny when you text like that. Of course I was talking about that delicious pussy of yours. Me wantz it now. Xo'_

'**Besides if you were talking about my mouth that's pretty sexual too, as I'm usually using it on you. Xx'**

'_mmm… I love it when it's on me. Me wantz you more now. Xo'_

'**Then get that hot ass of yours home NOW Xx.'**

'_Yes, mommy. Xo'_

Quinn licked her lips then drove home as fast as she could. No time for a Starbucks stop now. As soon as she got home she went to her bedroom to take a quick shower and change. She knew Santana. As long as Santana was at a mall it would take her at least 30 minutes to come home, even if it was for sex. Quinn went through her closet to find the perfect outfit, settling with knee high white socks with three red stripes on top, a super short plaid skirt (no panties), and a white shirt with a red bra. The shirt was half open so the bra was clearly visible. She put her hair up in a high pony, knowing what that did to Santana, and applied a little bit of mascara and lip-gloss. When she was satisfied she went to put on a pair of high heels, then sat down on the couch waiting for Santana to come home. She started flipping through a magazine to pass some time, but as soon as she heard a key in the lock she put it down and stood up. She saw Santana come in and as soon as Santana had closed the door Quinn's lips were locked with the brunette's. Santana dropped the bags in her hands and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, pulling her head closer to her own. After five minutes of making out Santana pulled back for air.

"I have… Cake… needs… fridge."

Quinn nodded and stood back, allowing Santana to get a good look of her wife. Santana growled.

"Screw the cake."

With that she attacked her wife again, kissing her hard. Quinn started taking off Santana's clothes, but Santana wanted Quinn to keep hers on. They stumbled to the bedroom, their lips not breaking apart once. Once there they pulled back while Santana got on the bed.

"69."

Quinn nodded and got onto the bed too, straddling Santana's stomach. She placed herself so her pussy was at the same level as Santana's face and her face at the same level as Santana's pussy. It was a good thing they were about the same height. Santana pushed Quinn's skirt up and saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear. This made her even hornier and her lips quickly found her wife's slit. Quinn moaned and mirrored her wife. Their tongues bit the others clit, dipped into each other's entrances and quickly brought the other to an orgasm. They came together and rode it off together.

Quinn collapsed on the bed with her eyes closed and licked her lips.

"That was so good. Role play?"

Santana nodded enthusiastically; she loved role-playing.

"Based on your outfit I say bad school girl and horny teacher."

Quinn bit her lip and gave Santana a wink.

"My favorite. Go get ready, I'll be in the living room."

She got up and ran to the living room. After five minutes she heard Santana walk into the room and she looked up. Santana was wearing a plaid shirt that was tucked into khaki pants. Quinn could see that she was wearing their new strap-on underneath it and she bit her lip to hold back a moan. Not only that, Santana was also wearing a pair of very sexy glasses. Quinn couldn't wait to see what she was going to do to her.

"Miss Fabray, may I see you in my office?"

Quinn nodded and followed Santana into their office. The desk was cleared.

Santana sat down in the office chair while Quinn stood in front of the desk.

"Do you know what you did wrong?"

Quinn nodded, keeping her eyes on the desk.

"I forgot to put on panties this morning."

"And then you bent over so that I could see everything."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you remember what I said the last time that happened?"

"You said that I would get more than a spanking, sir."

Santana nodded.

"Do you know what I meant by that?"

Quinn shook her head.

"What I meant is that because you did it again, I'm going to have to fuck you to teach you a lesson."

Quinn's eyes shot up to meet Santana's.

"Sir, please don't. Please give me one more chance, I promise it won't happen again!"

"That's what you said the last time, Miss Fabray, but it clearly happened again. You need to be properly punished."

Quinn was at the verge of tears and Santana couldn't help but feel proud of how good of an actress her wife was. She really believed her.

"Please, sir. Please don't do it."

"Are you saying you'd rather be spanked than fucked, Miss Fabray?"

Quinn nodded.

"I'm sorry, but you obviously didn't learn your lesson the last time I spanked you, so I'll need to punish you harder this time"

Quinn's eyes sank to the floor again.

"Okay sir, if you must."

Santana stood up and walked behind Quinn. She moved to kiss Quinn's neck, and pulled out the elastic so her hair fell down onto her shoulders. She bit gently on Quinn's ear lobe and whispered into her ear.

"Unfortunately it's my duty as a teacher to make sure that my students follow the rules."

"I understand sir."

"Turn around, miss Fabray."

Quinn turned around and had to bite her cheek to stay in role, she wanted to jump Santana's bones right then and there.

"Take off my pants."

Quinn looked down at Santana's pants and unfastened the belt then the button and slid the zipper down. She gently tugged on the pants and they slid down Santana's legs, showing that Santana wasn't wearing anything but the strap-on under the pants.

"Get on your knees."

Quinn obliged, keeping her eyes on the dildo.

"You understand that this is strictly for punishment, miss Fabray? Not pleasure."

"I understand sir."

"Lubricate it."

Quinn took it into her mouth and started sucking. When Santana was satisfied that it was lubricated enough she put a hand on Quinn's head, stopping her.

"Stand up and turn around."

Quinn did just that, so her back was against Santana.

"Lean over the table."

Quinn leaned down so her ass stood out towards the dildo.

"I'm going to take you from behind now. You may not come, but if you're a good little slut then I might let you come after me."

"Yes sir."

Santana grabbed onto Quinn's hips and started pushing into her.

"I must say miss Fabray, you seem to be extremely wet. I thought you understood that this was a punishment?"

"I do sir. I'm sorry sir, I can't control it, you're just so big."

"It's okay, I will allow it for now."

Santana started pumping into Quinn harder and harder, causing the insert to rub her in an amazing way. They were both moaning, but as Quinn was still in character she would try to stifle the moans, and every now and then, if she let out a loud moan, Santana would slap her ass.

"I can tell that you like it, miss Fabray. Do you still regret doing what you did to deserve it?"

"No sir. You can do this to me whenever you want me. You can throw me over your desk and take me. I mean, punish me."

"That's what I thought. You're just a slut. I bet all the boys at school have had their turn with you."

"Yes sir, they have."

"Well from now on no one but me will get to fuck you, got it?"

"Got it sir, but you have to do it often, I need a dick in my pussy to get through the day."

"You just continue to 'forget' your panties, and I will."

She continued to thrust into her wife for a little while before stopping and pulling out.

"Turn around."

Quinn did as told and Santana lifted her onto the desk and stood between her legs. She quickly pushed in again and continued the rhythm she had previously had.

"This way I can see you as you take my punishment."

Quinn nodded and bit her lip. The two locked eyes until the pressure was too great for Quinn and she closed hers. Santana came soon after but she continued to pump into her wife. She felt Quinn's walls tighten around the dildo and grinned to herself.

"You may come now, miss Fabray."

Quinn arched her back and came hard as Santana pinched her clit. As soon as Quinn had come Santana collapsed onto her on the desk, the two breathing hard.

"Fuck Quinn. How the hell do you manage to stay in character during that?"

Quinn laughed and gently drew patters on Santana's back, under her shirt, with her nail.

"I just want to please you, and I know how much you like this. And I really like it too, it's fun. I just look at it as practice."

"You amaze me, Mrs. Fabray-Lopez."

"So do you, babe."

Santana kissed Quinn gently then stood up, pulled out of Quinn and took her hand, helping her up.

"Let's go."

She dragged her wife to their bedroom.

"Santana, I really don't think I have it in me to do another round."

Santana smiled.

"Neither do I babe, I just wanted to snuggle."

"I like to snuggle."

They both changed into something more comfortable and got into bed, cuddling.

"It's almost Christmas, what do you want?"

"I already have what I want, you."

"Cheesy babe, I need to get you something."

"It's so hard when people ask you that. I really don't know. You always get me the best gifts though, so I'm not really worried."

"Fine. I'll think of something. Aren't you going to ask me, thought?"

"Oh, I already know what to get you. You see I know you so well."

"Show off. I'm sure you're lying and that you'll figure something out last minute."

"I'm offended Quinn. I really do have a gift for you."

"I'm with you though, I don't really need anything special."

"I think you'll love it. It's perfect for you."

"I know I'll love it."

They lay in silence for a little while until Quinn spoke up.

"Wait, I completely forgot. How did the meeting go?"

"Amazing! He wants me to come to the studio next week and he said that he has an artist that he wants me to sing back up for. It's amazing Quinn, I don't even care if I have to sing back up now, because I have to start somewhere, right?"

Quinn hugged her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you Sanny. Back up sounds great though; you'll get to meet a lot of people in the industry probably. I can't wait to hear you sing again."

"Thanks, babe. How about you? You had an audition today too."

"They only had good things to say, they noticed that I'd put in a lot of effort and they want me to come to a chemistry reading."

"I'm guessing that's not a science thing?"

Quinn laughed.

"No, it's to find out if two actors have good on screen chemistry. Since we'll be playing love interests it's important to find two people that go together."

"Do you think you'll be able to do it thought? I mean, since you're gay and all?"

"I'll be fine I think, I'll just pretend it's you or something."

"I don't mind that, as long as the kiss remains PG 13."

"No worries, it will."

There was another long silence.

"You mentioned something about cake earlier?"

"Oh, I'd forgotten about that. I bought us a celebration cake at the mall, you want some?"

"Duh, it's cake."

They got out of bed and Santana got the cake out of one of the bags as Quinn went to the kitchen.

"Is it chocolate cake?"

"Yup."

"We need milk then!"

Quinn got two glasses of milk and two forks and carried it to the living room where Santana was.

"No plates?"

"Nope, today we go wild and eat from the box!"

"You're one crazy girl, Quinn Fabray-Lopez."

Quinn laughed and took a bite.

"Mm, yummy. Perfect celebration cake."

Santana nodded in agreement and the two shared a swift, but loving kiss.


	14. Our Day

**Honestly not my best chapter, but I'm not feeling too well from the party last night and a kids birthday party today, so I just wanted to put something up! Hopefully you don't hate it! :) I'll try my hardest to update tomorrow, after work too. After the next 1, 2 or 3 chapters I think we'll be jumping ahead a few months, I've got some things planned :) **

**I hope you had an amazing weekend!**

**Xo, Em**

**I do not own glee.**

* * *

December continued on and Santana kept practicing the songs Ryan Dawson had sent her in preparation for the days they were going to spend in the studio. While she was extremely excited about that she was even more anxious about who she was going to sing back up for. What if it was some shitty artist that she hated? There was no way Santana was going to be able to keep her mouth shut if she disliked this person. The stress of this was making her restless. She was lucky to have Quinn as a wife though, as she did everything she could to make Santana calm down, including massages, role-playing and just regular sex. Santana was sure about one thing; marrying Quinn Fabray was the best fucking decision she had ever made. Even if Santana was in a shitty mood Quinn would never bitch about it, but instead try to make her better. And 9 out of 10 times she succeeded. It was now Monday night, the day before her first ever studio session and she was all alone in her apartment. Quinn had been busy with meetings all day and she was now out for dinner with some business partners so God knows when she would be back. Quinn had this uncanny ability to tell when Santana was close to freaking out, because every time Santana thought she was going mental she would get a text from her wife. They would contain little declarations of love, or say how incredibly boring this dinner was, or what she would do to Santana if she had been there, little things that made Santana feel so much better. Just seconds before Quinn had sent her one of these texts.

'**You have no idea how close I am to making this a drinking game. I swear if one more guy checks me out tonight he'll go home without a dick." **

'_Feisty, Mrs. Lopez. I'd pay to see that ;)'_

'**Someone just checked me out… Fortunately for him (and unfortunately for me) he's the senior partner in the firm we're having dinner with so it wouldn't go down very well.'**

'_Start talking about our wedding or something.'_

'**I tried that, but he seemed to think I was about to invite him over for a ménage au trois, as I was talking about how hot my wife was.'**

'_Call it what it is Quinn, a threesome. And is he hot?'_

'**No. He's a pig, who's probably slept with every single secretary at his office. And he's married.'**

'_Every single one of them is a pig, except maybe Mr. Schue and Al Roker. – my wife. Damn. I was thinking a nice threesome could relax me.'_

'**Good memory, Mrs. Fabray. Besides, I've kinda turned on Mr. Schue, he's probably a pig too. Don't hold your breath, babe.'**

'_I always thought he was. :( no threesome? Is it no sex or no threesome?'_

'**No threesome. Wait until our honeymoon ;)'**

'_Quiinnnn. Get home so I can fuck you all over the apartment.'_

'**I'll try to be home soon baby, I promise. I've gotta go now, my boss doesn't like me sitting with my phone :/ I love you.'**

'_Pussy whipped by your boss. I love you more.'_

Santana put down her phone and lay down on the couch. She tried to pay attention to season 1000 of Jersey Shore, but her mind kept going to their honeymoon. They had decided to wait a little bit before going, as they had to save up some money (not really, Quinn's mom was paying) and they wanted to wait so they didn't leave right before Christmas. They were planning on going around late spring, early autumn, depended a bit on their jobs. Santana just continued to think about where they would go and what they would do.

"Santana, baby, wake up."

Santana groaned and turned over.

Quinn flipped her onto her back and lay on top her, then started kissing her face all over.

"Wake up baby."

"What time is it?"

Santana didn't open her eyes, she just snaked her arms around her wife.

"11:30"

"Why are you home so late?"

Quinn was gently kissing Santana's neck while talking.

"They wanted to go to a pub or some crap, and my boss forced me along. I really think he has a thing for me, even though he knows I'm married."

"He probably has some fantasy about you going into his office for some business related talk and ending up spread eagled over his desk with his dick in you."

Quinn shivered.

"Gross."

"You don't seem to mind it when I do it to you."

"That's a dildo, and it's attached to my seriously hot wife. Of course I don't mind."

Santana laughed.

"I'm glad babe. I love role-playing with you."

"Me too, it's so much fun. And the orgasms are crazy."

"They sure are. Wanna go to bed? I'm so tired."

"I'm too tired to move."

Santana put her hands under Quinn's night shirt and rubbed her back gently.

"Wanna sleep on the couch?"

She felt Quinn nod against her neck.

"Okay, we can do that."

She got a hold of the blanket that hung over the back of the couch and together they got it over them. Santana kissed Quinn's head gently.

"Night, Q."

"Night, S."

And with that they both fell asleep.

* * *

Quinn was taking a much needed sip of coffee as she leaned back in her chair. She was almost done at work, and it was about time. This day had felt like she'd been there for days and days. She looked over her work and then shut down her computer. Santana had driven her to work that day so she'd have to take the bus home or something. As she got into the elevator she got a text from Santana.

'_I'm standing outside your office.'_

'**In the elevator, be there in 2.'**

Pretty much exactly two minutes later she got into the car and was greeted with a kiss.

"Hey baby, good day at the office?"

Quinn slumped down in the seat and closed her eyes.

"More like exhausting day at the office. I feel so tired."

"Aww, poor baby. How about you take a nap when we get home while I make dinner?"

Quinn nodded with her eyes closed.

"Just don't burn anything."

Santana grinned.

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming."

"I trust you with my orgasms. Everything else is irrelevant."

"True. I want to give you a few orgasms tonight, so you better take that nap."

"I will. What is that smell? It smells so good."

"Chai latte, I got it for you!"

Quinn opened her eyes and saw a Starbucks to-go cup sitting in the cup holder.

"Mm, thank you baby."

"Welcome."

They sat for a little while in traffic in almost complete silence, all that could be heard was the tapping of Santana's fingers on the steering wheel. After a little while of this Quinn gently put her hand on Santana's to stop her.

"Babe. I didn't forget, I was just waiting to see if you said anything. How did your recording session go?"

Santana stopped drumming her fingers and she felt herself relax.

"Thank God, I seriously thought you'd forgotten all about it."

Quinn smiled and gently kissed Santana's cheek, as they were standing completely still in traffic.

"It's been on my mind all day, but I didn't want to call or anything because I didn't know how long you'd be there and I didn't want to disturb."

Santana smiled.

"It was so much fun Quinn! I can't believe I'm going back there on Thursday and Friday! And Ryan said he was really impressed with me, and that he really does want to work with me. Thank you, Quinn. Thank you so much."

Quinn looked at her, slightly confused.

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for suggesting to move here. If we'd stayed in New York I would probably have ended up in some crappy office job that I don't like, and never gotten the chance to really sing. But thanks to you I'm meeting all these amazing people and get to live my dream."

Quinn took Santana's hand and smiled.

"You're very welcome baby girl. And I think you should call Mercedes later."

Santana nodded.

"I will. I really will."

"You better bring me to the studio one day."

"Maybe when I've met the artist? If it's someone we like then you can meet her?"

"Awesome. Do you know who it is?"

"No idea. It's a girl, that's it."

"As soon as you know you have to call me or text me, get it?"

"Or what?"

"Or I withhold sex."

Quinn smirked and Santana shook her head.

"For what, two days?"

Quinn laughed.

"We're so fucked up. Neither of us can go longer without it."

"Can you blame us thought? We're fucking goddesses."

"True. Very, very true."

They were finally arriving home and Quinn went to take a nap as Santana cooked dinner (without burning anything) and then she called Mercedes, thanking her for what she'd done.

* * *

'_I'm at the studio now, and she hasn't arrived yet, but no one will tell me who she is! Xo'_

'**Knowing you it's driving you crazy ;) xx'**

'_Close, only you drive me really crazy, in bed. Oh I hear voices! I think she's coming. Xo'_

'**Tell me who it is, tell me who it is! Xx'**

Quinn didn't hear from Santana again for a while, so she guessed she was busy with this mystery girl. She continued doing her report until about 45 minutes later when she checked her phone.

**Wife 3  
1 new message**

Quinn opened it, feeling super anxious about who it could be.

'_It's TAYLOR FUCKING SWIFT! I'm going to sing with Taylor Swift. This is crazy. This is insane. Is this a joke?!'_

Quinn smiled big. Although Santana would never admit it to any of her friends she was a HUGE Taylor Swift fan. She loved singing along to her songs and knew all of the lyrics.

'**That's amazing babe, I'm so proud of you. I HAVE to come to the studio with you now ;)'**

'_No way am I letting you near her, she's so sweet you'll probably divorce me on the spot!'_

Quinn laughed.

'**Never gonna happen! Pleaassseee'**

'_I'm only saying yes because I know that you wont give up.'_

'**I love you! Find out when I can come then.'**

'_I will babe! I love you too.'_

"Hi, you're Santana, right?"

Santana's eyes shot up from her phone and met the blue eyes belonging to a certain miss Taylor Swift. Santana stood up and shook her hand.

"Yes, Santana Fabray-Lopez. It's an honor to meet you, both my wife and I are big fans."

"That is so sweet, thank you! How long have you been married?"

"Uh, exactly two weeks today actually. Her name is Quinn."

"Congratulations! That is so cute. Oh, Ryan had me listening to some of your recordings and you're really good. I'd love to have you sing back up for me if you want to?"

Santana nodded.

"I think my wife would kill me if I said no, so absolutely! I'd love to. Thank you for the compliment. My wife and I sing along to 'Ours' all the time, but my wife's favorites are 'Stay, Stay, Stay' and '22'."

"You'll have to bring her to the studio one day!"

"She'd love that."

"You wanna go record some music?"

Santana nodded and they headed to the recording room.

That night all Santana could talk about was meeting her and how nice she was.

"I'd say that it's you that's close to divorcing me babe, not the other way around."

Quinn joked while she lay on top of her wife.

"She's amazing, but I doubt she's as good as you in bed."

Santana winked and Quinn kissed her. The kiss lead to sex and by the time they fell asleep they were both very pleased.

* * *

There were only a few days left until Christmas when Santana brought Quinn (who was already on Christmas break from the office) into the studio. Quinn's chemistry audition had been moved to early January as the guy who was playing Number 4 had to go back to England for something, so she had some time to kill.

"Taylor, this is my wife Quinn."

Quinn had her hand out for Taylor to shake, but Taylor wrapped her in a big hug.

"Hi! I'm sorry for hugging you so suddenly, it's just Santana has talked about you so much that I feel like I know you."

Quinn smiled.

"I don't mind, honestly. It's so nice to meet you, and Santana has talked a lot about you too, it's such an honor to meet you."

"Let's go talk, while Santana sing!"

Taylor grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her to another room where there were chairs and couches. Santana on the other hand was dragged to the studio.

By the time she was done it was lunchtime so the three of them went to get something to eat together.

"Thank you for sharing your wife with me Santana, she's such an angel."

"No problem, and I completely agree."

Quinn was blushing.

"You two are too sweet. Thank you for bringing me today, babe. This has really been the best day since our wedding."

"San showed me some pics from your wedding, you both looked so gorgeous. If you both weren't taken, and I was gay I'd probably hit on both of you."

They all laughed.

"The first day Santana wasn't sure about bringing me because she was scared I'd fall for you. And when she came home she was so excited that I joked that she'd fallen for you."

"You two are seriously adorable. We have to start hanging out. Hey Quinn, I hope you don't mind that I'll probably have to borrow your wife for tours?"

Santana had told Quinn that she might be going on tour with Taylor, but Quinn still felt a little bit upset that her wife would be leaving her.

"Borrow her all you want as long as I get to visit."

"No worries, I 'll fly you out whenever you want."

The girls continued talking, laughing and just enjoying themselves until it was time to get back to work. Quinn got to stay with them for the rest of the day, and she loved every part of it. When they got back home Santana was soaking in the tub while Quinn was reading, until she decided to text her wife.

'**Thank you for the best day ever, San. I love you to death. Xx'**

'_Thank you for making it the best day ever for me too, Quinnie. I always have the best time in the studio, but with you it's even better. Everyone seemed to love you, and I get to say 'that girl over there, she's my wife'. I don't care what happens to me as long as I have you. Xo'_

'**Do you think it will always be this perfect and simple? Xx'**

'_I honestly don't know, babe. But I do know that I'll do everything in my power to make sure it is. Xo'_

A few minutes later Santana heard the bathroom door creak and looked over to see a very naked Quinn sneak into the room and into the tub to join her wife.


	15. Our Christmas

**Hey!**

**New chapter up sooner than expected because I'm home sick today :( Just a little FYI, I'm going to France on Wednesday and I'll be back on Monday. I might post a few chapters while there though, as we have internet in our apartment. But it won't be my first priority. **

**Hope you guys like the chapter, please leave a review, follow and add to favorites, I love getting those mails :)**

**xo, Em**

* * *

Quinn, who was still asleep, let out a moan. Santana took this as an encouragement and continued to kiss her wife's neck. She slowly kissed her way down the naked body and noticed with an amused smirk how Quinn's legs instinctively spread as Santana's mouth came closer to her core. She dipped her head down and started sucking and nibbling on Quinn's clit, causing Quinn to wake up.

"What are you doing?"

"Having Christmas sex with my wife."

"And it didn't cross your mind to wake me up first?"

"I just did."

"With my clit in your mouth."

"Good morning!"

Santana licked from the clit and down to Quinn's opening, sticking her tongue deep into her wife. Quinn groaned.

"Fuck, Santana. That feels so good."

Santana started curling and twisting her tongue while holding her hands on Quinn's hips to keep her relatively still. Quinn laced her fingers through Santana's hair and moaned loudly. Best wake up call ever.

"Uhh, Sannie. I'm almost there baby. God don't stop."

Santana smiled to herself, and pushed her thumb into Quinn's clit and she felt Quinn's wall tighten around her tongue and hot liquid spill onto her tongue and into her mouth. She gently continued to thrust her tongue into her wife to help her ride off the orgasm and when Quinn was relaxed she kept licking her to clean her up before crawling up Quinn's body and kissing her deeply. Quinn could taste her own arousal on Santana's tongue which turned her on a lot, and she quickly pushed Santana down and hungrily kissed her before returning the favor. It was closer to 11 am by the time they were done, both of them breathing heavily and Santana with a strap-on attached to her.

"Merry Christmas, wife."

Santana grinned.

"Merry Christmas Quinn. Let's spend Christmas morning like this every year."

"I was thinking we should spend every morning of the year like this, but okay."

"Fuck yes. I'm so glad we both went to that wedding, Quinn."

Santana leaned over and gently kissed her wife several times. When she pulled back Quinn just smiled at her and gently cupped her face.

"Me too, San. Want to go open presents?"

"If I wasn't so excited about giving you your present I would have suggested we stay in bed, but I can't wait to give it to you, so let's go!"

They got out of bed and slipped on some pajamas before heading towards the kitchen first, to get some coffee. The two would be spending Christmas alone for the first time. Every year they would go to Lima and spend it with their parents, and they had contemplated that this year too, but decided that the plane ride would be expensive and they would rather stay in their apartment together, since it was their first Christmas in LA and as wife and wife.

Santana prepared two nice, steamy cups of coffee while Quinn grabbed two of her homemade Christmas cupcakes.

"Did you do the decorations too?"

Quinn nodded.

"I found some instructions online and just played around with it. I like them though, don't you?"

Santana nodded and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Of course, I think they're awesome. You're oh-so talented babe."

"Thank you. I was so focused while making them, I seriously think the only time I'm ever more focused is when I'm between your legs."

Santana laughed as she sat down on the floor with Quinn next to her, in front of the Christmas tree they had put up in the living room. The both took a sip of their coffee and started eating the cupcakes.

"You're seriously gonna make me fat if you continue baking."

"That was sort of my goal, maybe so many people would stop checking you out."

"Ha ha, very funny Fabray. All I care about is that you check me out, but I do like these abs!"

"I more than like them, so I'll only bake on special occasions. And it's Lopez to you, missy."

"I suppose I can live with special occasions. Do not bring my name into this! Present time?"

Quinn nodded and got a silk scarf from under her top.

"Why did you have that between your boobs?"

"1. To warm it up for you and 2. So that you won't peak at where I hid your present."

Quinn tied it tightly around Santana's head so she couldn't see anything and she could tell that Santana was rolling her eyes.

"You're so over dramatic."

"Oh please, I know that you've already gone over almost the entire apartment to find it."

"How did you know that?"

"Oh, cause it wasn't suspicious when I came home to find you behind the couch because you had 'dropped something'."

"Humph, perfectly good excuse."

"Only if it was your dignity or age you'd lost."

Quinn kissed Santana's cheek and went to get the present that she had hidden by the vacuum cleaner, where Santana would never go unless she was specifically asked to it.

She sat back down and took the blindfold off Santana who looked at her wife.

"I still don't see why that was necessary, but ok."

Santana got Quinn's present out from under the tree (because Quinn had self control, so Santana really didn't need to hide it).

"Who goes first?"

"Me first!"

Santana handed her present over to Quinn. It was a big box wrapped in sparkly Christmas paper with a very large, very pink ribbon and bow on top. Quinn squealed and clapped before starting to open it.

"Very nice choice in the paper and ribbon, babe."

"Thank you, I worked hard on that."

Quinn finally managed to get off the paper and ribbon and opened the lid on the box, finding it filled with all of her favorite candy.

She looked up at Santana slightly confused.

"Not that I don't love candy, but…"

Santana laughed.

"I figured my gift would be too boring if I just gave it to you as it is, so it's now hidden in the box!"

"Ooooh!"

Quinn smiled and started feeling around in the box. She found some of her favorite lip glosses, a pair of adorable earrings, a card with a picture of the two of them that Quinn had never seen before, where Santana had written a bunch of things on the back, and then finally she found an envelope. Santana smiled.

"That's your main gift."

Quinn slowly opened the envelope and pulled out two tickets to Cirque du Soleil. In Las Vegas. Her eyes shot up to meet the soft brown eyes belonging to her wife, and a huge smile spread on her face.

"We're seriously going to Las Vegas to see Cirque du Soleil?"

Santana nodded and before she knew it she was knocked onto in the floor by her wife who was hugging her tightly and kept saying 'thank you' over and over.

"You're the best wife ever! Oh my god! I love them. I think I'm going to die. Thank you!"

Santana smirked.

"I'm glad you like it. Now my present please."

Quinn nodded and handed over one of the boxes she had.

Santana gladly accepted it and started opening it. Inside was a beautiful bracelet and matching necklace. Santana gasped.

"Quinn. It's stunning. Thank you!"

She hugged and kissed her wife.

"I'm glad you like it babe, but it's not your main present."

Quinn helped fasten the necklace around Santana's neck and then handed over an envelope.

"I really hope you like it. I got Taylor to help me with this one, but I'm kinda nervous about it."

"Babe, I'll love it no matter what, you know that."

Quinn nodded and bit her lower lip slightly.

Santana opened the envelope and found two concert tickets, a note and two passes inside. She took out the tickets first and saw that they were for the Taylor Swift concert that was going to be at Staples Center in January and then she looked at the note.

'_Dear Santana, _

_I want to tell you that I've loved working with you these past two weeks and I think you're really talented. Quinn came and asked me if I knew a way to get tickets to the sold out concert, but I wanted to do more than just give you tickets so you have some of the best seats available, and two backstage passes so you can come and see what it's like behind the scenes and hang out with all of us. I'd love for you to come a while before the concert too so you can see the process behind the concert and prepare yourself for when you're coming with us later this year. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and I'll see you in January._

_Xoxo, Taylor Swift.'_

Santana took out and saw two VIP passes with not only hers and Quinn's names on them, but also their pictures. Quinn was getting worried because Santana still hadn't said a word or even looked at her.

"San, baby, it's okay if you don't like it. I can get you something else."

"Quinn, I don't like it. I love it. Thank you. I know you're not a big fan of asking people for favors, especially people you don't really know, so I can't believe you asked Taylor for help for me. Thank you so much."

Quinn let out a relieved sigh and the two hugged tightly.

"Wanna open the presents from our families?"

"Sure, we already know what we're getting though, something home made from my parents and money from your mom."

Quinn rolled her eyes and opened the envelope that her mother had sent. Inside was a check for more money than anyone should be giving away for Christmas.

"More money. Not that we don't need it, but my mom is seriously trying to buy us!"

Santana took the check from her wife and thought she was going to have a heart attack when she looked at it.

"Your mom is crazy. She can gladly give me this much money whenever she wants to."

"Babe, we are not for sale."

"If we were then this much money would be close to buying us both though!"

"Whatever just open the present from your parents."

Santana did as she was told and inside were two matching sweaters in horrible colors and with a horrible pattern.

"Oh God. They are worse than both Berry's reindeer sweater and Mrs. Weasleys sweaters combined."

"Agreed, but your mom has worked hard on them so lets just take a picture and send it to her and then we can burry it in our closet until she visits."

"That picture is deleted the second after it's sent, get it?"

"Got it."

They both reluctantly put on the sweaters and took a picture together wearing it. Santana almost ruined hers in her fight to get it off, but unfortunately it was still in one piece when it hit the floor.

"Growing up I always thought my mom was kinda cool, but God, her presents just get worse and worse! Can't we say that we had a fire incident where only the sweaters were ruined?"

"I'd love to babe, but I like to stay on your moms good side so no way."

Santana shook her head and grabbed both of them to go stuff them into the closet.

"Babe, why don't you go watch your Christmas movies while I make breakfast?"

"Okay, I'm starving."

Quinn went into the kitchen and started making bacon, pancakes, sausages and hot chocolate with whipped cream. Santana's favorite Christmas breakfast.

The two girls enjoyed a lovely Christmas breakfast together before taking a walk to the local park and relaxing there. One of their favorite parts of living in LA was that there was no snow. They were lying together on a blanket, watching the clouds float by.

"Merry Christmas, Quinn Fabray-Lopez."

"Merry Christmas, Santana Fabray-Lopez."

* * *

"Come on babeeee. The cab is waiting for us!"

"One more minute, I'm almost done."

Santana slumped down on a chair waiting for Quinn to get ready. Santana had finished pretty quickly, and she still looked seriously hot, but Quinn was using ages.

"Okay, let's go."

Santana looked at her wife and whistled after her.

"Damn Q, you look fine."

Quinn rolled her eyes then kissed Santana's cheek.

"You look pretty good yourself."

Santana winked at her and they walked down to the cab. It was New Years Eve and they were going to a club one of Quinn's co-workers had recommended. They were both quite excited about it since they hadn't really been out much since they moved so it would be good to get out of the house for a bit.

In the cab they made small talk and when they got there they skipped the line and went straight to the door where Quinn simply said the name of her co-worker and they were let straight in.

"That Emma chick's got to be some sort of miracle worker, that queue outside is so long."

Quinn nodded.

"She said something about having great connections or something. I don't know. She's pretty cool though, maybe you'll get to meet her tonight."

When the girls got to the main room they were handed two glasses of Champagne and they started looking around to see if maybe the found someone they knew. Their glasses were soon empty and Santana went to the bar to get them some drinks.

"Quinn! It's so good to see you, you look so hot!"

"Hi Emma! Thank you, so do you. Thanks for getting us in, it was nice not having to stand in line."

"No problem! Where's the wife?"

"In the bar getting us some drinks. Wait with me, she'll be here soon!"

Emma nodded and the two continued to talk over the loud music.

"Here's your drink babe."

Quinn took the drink from Santana, thanking her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Babe, this is Emma. Emma this is Santana."

The two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, thanks for getting us in."

"You too! Congrats on your studio time, Quinn says you're an amazing singer."

"Thanks, I sure hope so as I'm trying to make a career out of it."

Emma smiled.

"I'm sure you will! Listen, I've gotta go meet some people, but you guys have fun tonight!"

"We will, you too!"

Santana sipped her drink and looked at Quinn.

"Wanna dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Quinn smirked and grabbed a hold of Santana's hand, dragging her onto the dance floor. All through the evening they would dance, drink, make out and even have a little drama when some guy kissed Quinn (but thankfully Santana handled that).

"Babe, it's almost midnight."

Santana grinned.

"In five minutes it's 2018, our first whole year as a married couple."

"I can't wait to start a new year with you. This last year has been amazing, but I have a feeling that the next year is going to be even better."

Santana nodded.

"I agree. I think you're going to get that role, and I'll be on tour. But I know that no matter what we do or where in the world we are, we'll be together."

The two girls looked at each other, they both had a smile on their face.

'_10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1'_

Santana cupped Quinn's face and they kissed as the New Year was announced. Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, and they started to make out, only pulling back for a second.

"Happy New Year, Q."

"Happy New Year, S."


	16. Our Concert

**Like I said I'm leaving tomorrow, so I most likely will not update every day while I'm away, I'll see what I have the time for and update whenever I can :)**

**I hope you guys I like it, I'm kinda indecisive about this one :/ **

**I'm too tired to proof read, so sorry for any mistakes!**

**I don't own glee.**

**Xo, Em**

* * *

Someone tickling her stomach awakened Quinn. She tried pushing the hands away and when that didn't work she tried flipping over only to notice that the person whom the hands belonged to was sitting on top of her. Instead of trying to fight the hands away she grabbed them and intertwined their fingers, and then opened her eyes for the first time that morning. Bright brown eyes locked with her own hazel eyes and a smile formed on her wife's lips. Quinn raised an eyebrow in fake disapproval and black hair fell down on her as her wife leaned down to lock lips with her. After a rather long morning make out session the two snuggled into each other with Santana still on top of Quinn.

"Morning Q."

"Good morning, Tana. That was quite a wake up call."

Santana nodded into Quinn's neck.

"I figured it was better than an alarm clock and I like sitting on you."

"I kinda figured as you sit on me as often as you possibly can."

"I just can't help it, I want to be as near you as I can whenever I can."

Quinn stroked Santana's bare back gently and Santana had goose bumps all over her body.

"Sometimes I think that things are too good to be true."

Santana sat up slightly and looked at Quinn.

"What do you mean?"

Quinn continued her stroking and kept looking straight up at the ceiling.

"I mean this is so perfect. I love you more than words can explain, and there's not a single bone in my body that doubts that you love me, but I can't help to think that some day something has to go wrong. Sure, we do fight, but never about anything big and it always ends up in mind-blowing sex."

Santana started stroking Quinn's face.

"Well, we were both pretty unlucky in High School, and before that too. Maybe it's the universe's way of giving back to us?"

Quinn finally looked away from the ceiling and met Santana's eyes again. A small smile formed on her lips.

"You're probably right, I'm just being insecure. Like you said, so many things have happened to us over the years that we deserve some happiness."

"That's the attitude!"

Santana leaned down and kissed her wife gently before getting out of bed.

"Want pancakes and bacon for breakfast?"

Quinn stretched out on the bed, feeling her limbs loosen up.

"Are you trying to make me look fat for the audition today?"

Santana winked at her as she put on her robe.

"You know me so well. But no, seriously, I'm trying to make you happy by giving you your two favorite things."

"I'll gladly accept that as long as I get you if I finish all my food."

Santana laughed.

"Always babe. When do you have to be there?"

"Not until 10:30 so I have lots of time. I'm just gonna take a shower while you cook, okay?"

"Yup. I'm not going to the studio today, so no rush for me."

The two kissed again before parting ways, one heading to the kitchen, the other to the bathroom.

* * *

After a romantic breakfast and amazing sex Quinn was on her way to the chemistry reading. She was really nervous, especially since it was with a guy. It wasn't like guys didn't hit on her all the time, because they totally did, but would she be able to reciprocate any 'feelings'. She stopped by Starbucks to get a Chai Latte and continued on with her trip. Santana had been nothing but encouraging these last few weeks, which was slightly surprising as Santana was the most jealous person Quinn knew, but Santana understood how much this meant to Quinn. Not only that but Santana had also realized that if her wife were to become an actress it would be difficult to keep her away from roles where she'd have to kiss someone, so she might as well give up now and avoid a big fight. Last night some flowers had arrived for her too, from Santana's parents. The card had said that they were so proud of her no matter how it went and that they loved her. Her mom hadn't even wished her good luck. She probably wanted Quinn to know that nothing other than success was acceptable in the Fabray household. In one way Quinn was glad that she'd been raised the way she had, she knew now what kind of mother she wanted to be. Nothing like her own. She knew that it might have seemed that Santana had family issues growing up, but Quinn knew that family was the most important thing in the world to her wife and her family (besides her abuela) had been nothing but supportive of her. Quinn parked her car and remained there until she had finished her tea. With a smile she looked down at her hand where Santana had drawn a little heart to remind Quinn of her, and then she grabbed her purse and papers and left.

"Quinn, Alex, why don't you two grab some coffee and talk a bit while we take a short break?"

They both nodded and headed over to the table where there was coffee and cookies.

"So, you're Quinn?"

Quinn nodded and shook his hand.

"Quinn Lopez. You're Alex."

"Alex Pettyfer. Lopez, huh? Unexpected."

He smiled down at her.

"It's really Fabray-Lopez, but I prefer Lopez. It's my wife's name."

"Oh, you're married. And what does your wife think about you having to kiss a man?"

Quinn smirked.

"She's far from thrilled, but she said she'd rather have me kissing guys than girls. She said she doubted you'd be able to turn me straight."

He laughed.

"I hope so, especially since you're married."

Quinn couldn't help but find his British accent kind of cute, but there was no way she'd tell Santana that.

"How do you feel about kissing a married lesbian?"

He winked at her and Quinn felt herself blush slightly.

"You're far from bad looking so I honestly don't mind."

Quinn was about to respond when they were called in for their reading.

The casting director from last time, apparently her name was Lisa, was in charge this time too.

"Okay Quinn we'll be starting at the scene which leads to their first kiss and we want you to include that too now, is that okay with you?"

"Absolutely."

"Great. Let's go."

They started playing against each other and Quinn quickly noticed how comfortable it felt. They were quickly approaching the kissing part and Alex put his hand on her neck, pulling her closer, and they kissed. When they pulled back they were both breathless and didn't break the eye contact. Quinn couldn't help but think that if she wasn't married and she wasn't completely gay, she would have fallen in love with this man right then and there. He has very polite, British, handsome and an amazing kisser. Lisa spoke up again, and Quinn looked over at her.

"That was wonderful, guys. We'd like you to do the other scene now please."

Quinn closed her eyes, silently counted to ten to regroup and then started the new scene. She pretended that it was Santana that she was kissing and that made her feel a lot better about the whole situation.

Lisa looked directly at Quinn.

"I must say that I'm impressed with you Quinn, you're very talented for someone with so little experience."

Quinn wasn't quite sure if it was a compliment or not, but she thanked her anyways, smiling politely. She was now done with the first chemistry reading, and she was hoping that they'd ask her to come back to the next. Alex walked her out of the audition room, smiling gently at her.

"You did really well, Quinn. I'd pick you in a heart beat, I had way more chemistry with you than any of the other girls. I felt like some of them were trying to suck my face off."

Quinn laughed.

"God, that sounds awful. Thank you for making me feel so comfortable in there, you made it seem so easy. I'd love to come back and audition again."

Alex hugged her.

"I think you can be expecting a call, for sure. Until then, enjoy some time with your wife."

"Thanks again, Alex."

Alex let go of her and Quinn walked back to her car. There was only one thing she wanted to do right now, fuck her wife. She drove home as quickly as she could only to notice that Santana was out for a run when she arrived. She started pacing around the apartment, waiting for her wife, and as soon as Santana returned she was dragged to the bedroom and pushed onto the bed.

"Woah, Quinn. I just had my run, I need a shower."

"Not yet, I need you _now._"

Santana grinned as Quinn pulled off all of their clothes and attacked her lips. After a make out that was sure to leave their lips bruise Quinn slipped down between her wife's legs and quickly started pumping two fingers into Santana while sucking on her clit.

"Ohh Q… More babe, please, I need you."

Quinn pushed a third finger in and started biting Santana's clit, which made her come almost instantly.

"Fuck, Quinn. What was up with that?"

Quinn laughed and lay down next to Santana.

"I spent large parts of my day kissing a hot, British guy so I really needed to taste you to relax."

"You're welcome to kiss him whenever you want to as long as you do that when you come home."

Quinn started gently kissing and sucking on Santana's sweet spot, marking her.

"I don't really want to kiss anyone but you."

"Me neither."

Quinn pulled back and looked at the mark she had left on Santana's neck with a satisfied smirk.

"Do you want to go to the before the concert part of the day with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to babe, but I really have to go to work. I only have a limited amount of days off. I'll be there for the concert though, wouldn't miss that for the world."

Santana was absentmindedly playing with Quinn's hair.

"It's okay, it's not like I don't know any of them. I'm actually really excited about it, Taylor even texted me today."

"Really? What did she say?"

"That she was excited to see me again and where and when I should meet them."

"I think she really likes you, babe. I don't mind sharing you as long as it's with her though."

"I'm flattered."

"Just don't take advantage of it."

Santana snorted and Quinn smiled.

* * *

"Santana, there you are!"

Taylor wrapped Santana into a tight hug and smiled at her.

"Are you excited?"

"You have no idea! I barely got any sleep last night."

"I'm glad! That you're excited that is, not the sleep part. Where's Quinn?"

"Oh, she had to work today, but she promised that she'd be here for the concert so maybe you'll see her then."

"Well you get to have all the fun then!"

"Exactly!"

"Come on, let me show you around."

They walked around and Taylor showed her the dressing rooms, the costume room, the stage and lights and everything there was to see there.

"Wow, this is huge. I can't believe this is going to be completely full tonight."

Taylor nodded.

"It's my favorite part of my job, I get to perform in front of so many screaming fans. It's an amazing feeling."

"I bet. I really hope I get to experience that some day."

"I'm sure you will. Were going to have a run through now, want to come watch?"

"Can anyone possibly say no to that?"

Taylor laughed and walked Santana out to the audience, then returned to the stage. For the next two hours Santana sat there in awe watching the run through. When it was done they all got something to eat and talked about the concert and before Santana knew it Quinn texted her that she was outside.

"Hey Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"Quinn's here. Is it possible for her to get in, or does she have to wait till the concert starts?"

"Are you crazy? Of course she can come in, I'll go get her with you. Do you have those backstage VIP passes? You're gonna need them once they open the doors."

"Thanks. Yeah, I have them both."

They walked to the back entrance where Quinn was waiting for them. She greeted Santana with a kiss and Taylor with a shy smile; they had only met a handful of times after all.

"Hey babe, Hi Taylor."

"What, no hug for me?"

Taylor playfully scowled at her until Quinn hugged her.

"Thank you again so much for doing this."

"It was really no problem Quinn, it is after all _my_ concert!"

Quinn looked a bit embarrassed.

"True. Didn't think about that."

Santana wrapped an arm around her wife's waist as they walked towards the dressing rooms. She leaned in to whisper something in Quinn's ear.

"You're so freaking adorable when you're shy, you know that?"

"Thanks, I guess?"

"You're welcome babe."

"So, have you enjoyed your day?"

"You have no idea. Taylor has showed me around, introduced me to everyone, I got to watch a run through and I just had one of the best days of my life!"

Quinn smiled, she loved seeing Santana like this.

"I'm so glad babe."

While waiting for the concert to start the girls sat in the biggest changing room with most of the dancers, back up singers and band members just talking about the tour that was starting soon and what they had been up to during Christmas break.

"Santana & Quinn, come over here!"

Santana and Quinn followed Taylor to some curtains close to the stage.

"Take a look!"

They looked out and saw thousands of people piling in and finding their spots in the crowd.

"Wow, there are so many people here! This is so cool to watch."

"I know right, babe. They're so cute in their Taylor Swift shirts with their signs and all. I'll have to make a shirt with your picture on it and a sign. Do some fan girl role-playing."

Santana shivered.

"God yes."

Quinn winked at her.

"Hello girls! You should find your seats now, the show's about to start!"

It was Steve, Taylor's tour manager. Santana had gotten to know him quite well and was pretty comfortable around him.

"Sure thing Steve. Do you know where we are?"

"Yeah, just go out over there and it's basically straight ahead. Should be easy to find."

"Thanks Steve, enjoy the show!"

"You too, ladies."

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and together (after getting lost in a huge crowd for a minute) they found their seats. It really was perfect; they had an amazing view from here. Quinn went and bought them some Taylor shirts to wear and when the concert started they sang along to all the songs as if they were a couple of teenagers. Right before the concert was over one of the backstage workers came and got them (leaving all the teenage screaming girls around them super jealous). When Taylor came backstage after the encore she laughed upon seeing their shirts.

"Nice girls! Did you enjoy the concert? Want me to sign those for you?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome."

Taylor got a black sharpie and signed both of their shirts.

"The concert was amazing, Taylor. The crowd absolutely loves you and I saw several girls about to pass out. The show was so good too, I loved the stage lay out and the props you used."

"Aw, thanks Quinn. I guess it's almost like acting in a way. We have so many things we need to remember, and the lyrics are sort of like lines."

Quinn nodded.

"Absolutely! It was so much fun to watch. I hope my Sanny will get to be up there with you one day."

"Oh she will, no doubt! And you'll get to come to every concert if you want to."

This time it was Quinn who hugged Taylor.

"Thank you for making her feel so welcome."

"You're so very welcome. And thank you for making her so confident."

"As her wife it's the least I can do."

"I have to go change, but it was great seeing you again Quinn."

Taylor smiled at her and walked away just as Santana arrived.

"Babe, you have got to see the food table they've got! It's ridiculous! And we can eat whatever we want!"

Quinn shook her head while smiling. Oh Santana, always in love with food.


	17. Our Visitor

**Je suis en France! Et pour ça j'ai décidé d'écrire cet chapitre en Français, si j'espère que vous tous comprendre la langue.**

**Non, ça c'est une blague. :)**

**Just kidding guys! Enjoy it, thanks for, well everything, it means a lot!**

**Xo, Em.**

* * *

"But if she stays with us we can't have sex whenever and wherever we want."

Santana pouted as she sat in the passenger seat next to her wife.

"Look at it this way babe, we get to be more creative! You can come to my office, more shower sex, more quickies when I send her to the store, things like that."

This lightened Santana's mood slightly, but she still pouted.

"But I like taking you on the kitchen table after breakfast!"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she took the exit towards LAX.

"She's here for four days babe, I think you can manage. Besides, haven't you missed her?"

"Of course I have, but she could have stayed at a hotel or something."

"I am not letting her stay at a hotel, she's here to visit us!"

"You so owe me for this. I promise you that we're just gonna end up having even more sex while she's here."

Quinn tried hard to keep from laughing, as that would only cause Santana to pout even more.

"Don't keep promises you can't keep baby."

"Oh, I can so keep that! I'll stay up all night if I have to, I don't care!"

"Why don't you just ask her to join us in a threesome?"

"What? No. There is no way I'm letting her see you naked."

"Just being a good wife and trying to help you find a solution for your 'problem'."

"A threesome with her is _not_ a solution."

"If you say so."

"I do, and what I say goes."

Quinn parked her car and looked at her wife with an amused smirk.

"You are so cute when you pout."

"Am not."

"Yes you are."

"Not."

Quinn was leaning closer and closer to her wife while they were 'fighting'. Santana on the other hand still had her arms crossed and was looking straight ahead with a _cute_ pout.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

And with that Quinn silenced her wife as her lips crashed into Santana's.

After a kiss that Quinn knew would leave Santana satisfied Quinn pulled away and got out of the car. Santana did the same and laced her fingers with Quinn's as they headed inside to wait.

"Her plane arrived on time so she should be here soon."

"And she always travels light so it wouldn't surprise me if she's only got a carry on bag."

"Maybe because she dresses like a hook…"

Santana was stopped by Quinn who put her hand over Santana's mouth.

"Do not finish that sentence."

"Fine."

"There she is!"

Both of their faces lit up as they saw the tall, blue-eyed blonde walk towards them.

"Brittany! We've missed you!"

Quinn hugged her friend tightly.

"Hey guys! I missed you two. How are my two favorite married friends?"

"We're doing amazing. Better than ever."

"I'm glad. Hey San, nice to see you."

The two hugged tightly.

"It's nice to see you B. Thanks for visiting us."

"Always, I'd do anything to get away from the horrible snow in New York."

"I thought you loved snow? Snow ball fights and snow angels and all that?"

Britt shrugged as she followed her friends towards their car.

"It's not the same in the city, the snow is all dirty and people would look at me funny if I lay down and did it there."

"True. You're smarter than we thought, B."

"I don't know. Maybe."

Santana laughed. She was actually quite pleased to have her friend here.

"How's it going with you and Mike?"

"Oh, he's just the best! Every time he goes to a different place on tour he sends me a card and buys me a present. He sends me flowers all the time, delivered at my door. I don't know, I think he might be the one, you know?"

Quinn and Santana looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh, we know."

"You two are so cute, I love it!"

Santana winked at Quinn and they all got into the car. As the drove home Britt updated them on school (she was graduating that spring), possibly going on tour with the same artist as Mike, the possibility of starting a family with Mike, what she loved about Mike, what she did when Mike was home, what she did when he wasn't home and everything else she could possibly come up with involving Mike.

"Sounds like it's _really_ serious with you and Mike, huh Britt?"

"I think so."

Santana and Quinn could tell that Brittany was completely oblivious to the fact that all she'd talked about since she came was Mike, and they thought it was kind of cute. As long as it didn't continue for the whole stay.

Britt had arrived late in the afternoon so when they got home Santana and Brittany caught up with each other while Quinn cooked Britt's favorite food (it was still spaghetti with little pieces of hot dog). Santana loved telling her former best friend about singing in the studio, meeting all sorts of people and of course; her new friendship with Taylor. Brittany was extremely jealous and thought that she should get to dance with Taylor. Santana agreed to that as Brittany was one of the most talented dancers she knew.

"So, have you and blonde Lopez started talking about kids?"

Santana smirked.

"You're only asking because you want to be 'cool auntie B'. But yeah, we've decided to wait a little while and only try if both of us are completely sure that it's what we want. I know that I want at least two kids with her, maybe more. We've also decided that we don't want to wait too long either, so we can be the young, cool moms."

Brittany 'attacked' her friend, hugging her tightly.

"You're so adorable when you talk about family stuff. I think you and Q will be the best moms ever."

"Thanks B, it means a lot. And you're definitely going to be their favorite aunt."

"Oh I'll spoil them to death. Give them candy whenever they want it, and don't want it. Let them stay up past bed time, and of course give them things you say no to."

Santana gave Britt a fake serious look.

"Good thing you live on the other coast then, cause Quinn will kill you if you do something she doesn't like."

Brittany giggled.

"To be completely honest, I think you'll be the over protective parent, not her."

"Oh come on, I'll be the cool mommy, the one they come to for everything."

"Even birth control?"

"No, because my children won't need it. They will be good children, who don't date until they are 30."

"You lost your virginity at like 13 San and Quinn became pregnant the first time she had sex, your track record isn't exactly great."

"I was not 13 Britt! Seriously! Never say that to my kids. And I know, I know. We'll use Quinn and Puck to scare them away from having sex."

"You two have like the most active sex life of anyone I know, probably everyone in the world, so if your kids are anything like you then you won't be able to stop them."

Santana pouted.

"I know, but I just want to protect them from ever getting hurt."

Neither Santana nor Brittany had any idea that Quinn had heard most of their conversation. Not that she was listening in, it was just easy to hear, and she was now standing in the doorway looking at the two.

"Look at that, we're not even close to being parents yet and you're already worried about them."

Santana looked at her.

"I can't help it. I'm the same way with you thought."

Quinn walked over and kissed Santana gently, forgetting all about Britt for a moment.

"I worry about you too, you know. Well not really about you getting hurt, more like you hurting someone else, as you're such a badass."

Santana grinned.

"That's right, I'm the biggest badass in LA!"

"Too big of a badass to eat spaghetti?"

"Never!"

"Come on then girls, dinner's ready."

The three walked to the kitchen and ate a lovely meal and enjoyed some wine and each other's company, before they decided to go to bed early. Mostly because Brittany was tired and since she was sleeping on the couch the girls didn't have much choice, but their evening was still interesting enough.

"Santana"

Quinn was moaning as quietly as she could while her girlfriend was leaving tender kisses all over her body.

"B's in the other room."

"She could sleep through an alien invasion, fire alarm, hurricane and earth quake at the same time and she wouldn't even stir. She definitely won't wake up by us having sex. And I plan on keeping my sex promise."

With that Santana continued kissing her girlfriends body. She kissed over Quinn's exposed breasts (carefully avoiding her nipples) and down to her stomach. After she was sure to have kissed every inch of Quinn's stomach she dipped her tongue into Quinn's belly button, causing Quinn to moan even harder.

"I know you like it baby, so I'm not going to stop until you've come."

"Please don't stop. I need you in me Sanny."

Santana looked up at Quinn and smirked.

"Santana isn't here."

Quinn saw Santana's eyes darken and knew how to get her wife to fuck the brains out of her.

"Hello Snix. I've missed you, and so has my pussy. Why don't you go down and say hello?"

Santana grinned and slid down Quinn's naked body. When she reached Quinn's sex she started gently licking and sucking on Quinn's lips.

"Hello pussy. I missed you so much. Did you miss me too? Ohh. Based on how wet you are I think you did. Let me clean that up with you, baby."

Quinn laced her fingers into Santana's hair and started pulling.

"Yes, she missed you! So, so much. Satisfy her."

"Always baby. Always."

Over the next 30 minutes the only sounds that came from their room was Quinn and Santana's moaning as Santana slowly 'tortured' her wife by sucking and licking on her slit and her lips, and teasing around her opening and her clit without actually touching it or entering her.

"Snix… please. God, I'm so close, I just need you inside me. Please."

"I love it when you beg, it's so sexy baby."

Quinn had been rubbing her own boobs for most of the time, but she really needed to come soon so her right hand began sliding down her flat stomach to touch her clit.

Santana saw this and a second before it reached its target she gently bit down on the hand. Quinn's hand snapped back up in surprise and Santana growled.

"This is my job, not yours. If you don't play nice I won't let you come."

Quinn whimpered.

"Please Snix. I'm sorry; it won't happen again I promise. Please don't punish me!"

"When you say it like that Fabray, I can't help but listen to your pleas."

Still moving her tongue agonizingly slowly Santana moved it into Quinn and pushed it in and out. Quinn still needed some friction and she wanted to badly to start touching herself, but she knew that if she even tried Santana would stop and it would all be over.

"Snix…"

Her voice sounded weak.

"What is it baby girl?"

"I need you, please. More. My clit. God."

"Your wish is my command."

Santana knew that she was driving her wife crazy, they had been going at it for close to 30 minutes now, so she decided that it was time to make her come.

Santana rubbed Quinn's clit roughly with her thumb while she pumped her tongue harder and harder into her. Within a minute Quinn came and Santana had to hold her hands on Quinn's hips to keep her from moving too much.

"Sanny?"

Quinn's voice was even weaker now than it had been before and Santana knew that she was exhausted.

"Yeah baby?"

She replied gently, looking down at her girl.

"Sleep with me."

"Of course baby girl."

Santana lay down and pulled Quinn closer to her and they both quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Their days with Brittany passed quickly and before they knew it she was going home. They drove her to the airport and hugged and cried before she went through the security checkpoint and back to New York

"It was nice having her here."

"I knew you'd like it. And I liked it a lot too, the sex was amazing."

Santana laughed.

"Oh yes, Snix is very pleased with herself. She keeps purring inside me."

"My little kitty."

They drove home in comfortable silence and when they got home Santana began making their lunch. Suddenly 'Hit me with your best shot' started playing from Quinn's purse in the kitchen.

"Babe, your phone is ringing!"

Quinn answered it while walking into their room, so Santana couldn't hear anything of what she was saying. She continued making her famous grilled cheese sandwiches when she felt the presence of her wife in the room, making her turn around. Quinn was standing there looking extremely pale, making Santana extremely worried.

"Quinn, baby, is something wrong?"

Quinn shook her head.

"Are you sure? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"My manager called."

"Oh."

Santana instantly thought that he had called to tell her that she didn't get the part and her brain was working hard to find a way to comfort her wife.

"I got the part."

Santana hadn't quite caught what she had said.

"What?"

"I got the part."

A huge smile formed on her lips and she attacked her wife, hugging her tightly.

"Oh my God. Quinn! I knew it! I knew you were good enough; you're the best in the whole wide world. I'm so freaking proud of you!"

Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck as Santana spun her around and she started laughing.

"I did it!"

"You did it!"

"Holy shit, I'm going to be in a movie!"

"That's my girl."

Quinn kissed Santana tightly, pouring all of her mixed emotions into that one kiss. When she pulled back her eyes remained closed as she leaned her forehead against Santana's.

"_We_ did it."

And with those three words Santana felt complete.


	18. Our Doctor

**To the anon who reviewed about the threesome: don't worry, it's not going to happen! They just like to joke around.**

**Next update will probably be Monday, as I come back then!**

**Lots of skipping in this chapter, hope you like it though :D**

**I'd love it if you leave a review!**

**Xo, Em**

**I do not own glee.**

* * *

Over the next four months Santana travelled all over the country on tour while Quinn was busy with work and preparing for her role, so they didn't get to see each other too often, but they Skyped as often as they possibly could. It was now May and Santana was going to come home soon for a few days because Quinn was set to leave for Pittsburgh in the middle of May, because that's where they were shooting the movie.

"I miss you, babe. It's so quiet around here without you."

Santana started laughing.

"Why are you laughing? It's NOT funny!"

Quinn frowned slightly.

"Sorry babe, I wasn't laughing at what you said, more what you did. You pouted, and you never pout. You're too adorable."

Both of them smiled at each other.

"Fine. I'll accept that. When do you come home?"

"Tomorrow or the day after that, I'm trying to catch a flight right after the concert, so we'll see. I just want to be home with you, preferably in bed."

"Me too, sometimes I even fall asleep on the couch because I feel so alone in bed when your side is empty. It's going to be even worse when I go away too, but luckily the tour is done not long after I start filming, so you can come visit me, right?"

"Totally! I'll visit as often as I can. I'll be busy working on Tay's new album, but I know I'll be able to come visit you. And we can Skype as often as we want."

"I hope so, Alex told me that we work almost all day and that we're probably going to be completely exhausted a lot of the time, but I'd do anything to talk to you."

"Same here baby. Listen I have to go, it's really late and I need some good sleep before concert tomorrow. I love you and miss you babe."

Quinn pouted again and waved.

"Bye baby, I love you. Come home soon."

They signed off and Quinn sat back on the couch with some popcorn and started watching Annie, one of her favorite musicals. The next day, during the night, Santana came home and the two spent a week together at home before Quinn had to leave for Pittsburgh. The two were currently hugging tightly and Quinn had to go through security control soon.

"I'll miss you, come visit me whenever you want to."

"I promise you I will. And we will Skype as often as possible. I love you very much Q, go make me proud."

"Always. I love you too."

The two kissed gently and said goodbye to each other before Quinn walked through airport security. Santana waited at the airport until she got a text from Quinn saying that she was boarding the plane. Santana knew that she was going to miss her wife like crazy, but Quinn had supported her while she was away, so it was her turn to be the good, supporting wife.

* * *

"Hey Quinn, welcome to Pittsburgh! You excited to start filming?"

Quinn nodded. She had been in Pittsburgh for about an hour and she was exhausted, but they had to meet up for some meetings before filming was to start. Everyone else in the production crew had already been there for a few days, but Quinn had been allowed to arrive later since Santana was coming home.

"Hey Alex. Yeah, I can't wait, but I really need some sleep soon too."

Alex laughed.

"I bet! This meeting shouldn't be too long so you can sleep after that. We start filming the day after tomorrow. If you want I can show you around the city tomorrow?"

"That would be great! Thanks."

"You're welcome. Let's sit over the there."

They sat down and the director, D. J. Caruso, started introducing the crew members and then the cast.

"Playing the male lead, number 4/ John Smith/ Daniel Jones, is Alex Pettyfer."

Alex waved at everyone.

"Playing the female lead, Sarah Hart, is Quinn Fabray-Lopez."

Quinn smiled and waved.

"As Number 4's mentor, Henri, is Timothy Olyphant."

Quinn felt herself zone out as he continued to introduce all the important characters. Alex noticed, but figured he'd just 'wake' her if D. J. said anything important. About 30 minutes later he started talking about the filming process.

"Quinn, you should pay attention now."

Alex whispered to her and Quinn smiled gratefully at him.

"God I thought I was going to fall asleep after about 5 minutes. Thanks for telling me when I had to pay attention."

"It was no trouble really. Go get some sleep and I'll see you for dinner maybe? Most of us usually go out together."

"Sure, you have my number so just call me a little before and I'll see if I'm up."

"Got it! Bye"

Quinn got to her room and got into bed and before she fell asleep she sent a quick text to Santana.

'**I'm in bed, going to take a nap, super tired from the trip. Just had an hour long meeting with the whole cast and crew, almost fell asleep during it. I miss you already, love you xx'**

Quinn fell asleep soon after and therefore did not see Santana's text until she woke up.

'_Sleep tight, dream of me. I hope you have an amazing time while away, babe. I miss and love you too xo'_

'**Just woke up. Going to dinner with the cast in an hour. I did in fact dream of you and it was wonderful. I'll take lots of pictures for you xx'**

'_Have fun with them. I'm going to the bar with some of the guys, promise I won't stay out too long.'_

'**Babe, I'm not there, you can stay out as long as you want! Just don't injure anyone who checks you out too much ;) Say hi from me xx'**

'_I'll try my hardest not to castrate them. But let's be honest here babe, it's probably for the best if I do. I don't like staying out too long anyways, so I'll be home early. Some beers and beating them in darts and pool and I'm home. I'm having dinner with Mercedes later this week too, my social life is becoming exhausting. Ily xo'_

'**That's very true, but I don't think a group of your peers will say the same baby, and I'd rather not have to visit you in jail. Get some extra cash from them; you've got my approval! Whoa, you and 'Cedes! Have fun, remember to thank her a billion times and you're paying. I want a report after the dinner to make sure everyone survived and that she's still our friend. You're getting wild, Lopez, I like it. Maybe I can actually introduce you to new people now ;) ily more. Xx'**

'_Jail could be fun. Or maybe not. I'll try my best. Don't you trust me, Q? I know how to behave, sometimes. When I try really hard. And I can't wait to meet all these people you apparently know. Ily even more. Xo.'_

'**Funny babe. I have to go, I'll text you whenever I can. I love you more than you know xx'**

The weeks passed quickly and Quinn was so busy filming that it was difficult to find time for video chatting, but they made the best of it. Quinn even let Santana touch herself, but only when they had phone sex, which was about once a week. It wasn't until the beginning of July, about a month and a half into filming, that Santana was able to visit her wife. Quinn had been filming all day, so they had agreed to meet at the hotel.

Santana saw Quinn from a distance and sneaked up behind her.

"You look a lot like my wife."

Quinn turned around quickly and threw her arms around her wife.

"Santana! You're here."

"Sure am. I've missed you baby girl."

"I've missed you too San. I'm sorry I haven't been able to Skype more often, but our schedule is crazy. We work so long hours that I almost pass out on my way back to the hotel."

"It's okay baby, I completely understand. I just enjoy the moments we do talk, and besides we text each other all the time so it's not like we don't speak at all."

Quinn was still hugging her wife tightly.

"Right. God I've missed you. Listen I need to talk to you about something, can we go to our room?"

Santana gently rubbed Quinn's sides.

"This sounds serious. Let's go."

"It is kinda, but no need to worry."

Santana nodded, still a bit worried, and followed her wife to their hotel room. Once there they sat down on the couch in the middle of the room and Quinn took Santana's hands into her own.

"I've been thinking about this since you were away, but I only really started talking about it now that I've been away too. We promised each other to be honest, and I feel like it's soon, but I know what I want and I have to tell you what it is."

Santana nodded slowly.

"Go on."

"I want a baby."

Santana took a deep breath, out of surprise.

"I know it's soon and if you say no then of course we wont do anything about it."

"Before I say anything I'd like to hear why you've come to the conclusion that you want a baby. I want your perspective before I consider it."

Quinn nodded and absentmindedly started rubbing her thumb over Santana's hands.

"Like I said the thought first struck me when you were away. I want a part of you; I want something that's _ours_. Something we can't buy, something that's just you and me. And I know that technically our child would be bought, as we have to pay for the procedures and sperm donor, and it will never be biologically connected to us both, I still consider it ours. Just a few months ago I thought that I wanted to wait a few years at least, but now I don't want to wait."

Santana nodded.

"I understand. And you're completely sure that this is what you want?"

"110%."

"Then I say 'let's do it'. I'll admit that I've looked at options and I think we should use a sperm donor and IVF treatment. It costs a bit and it might take some time to get pregnant, so I figured it's okay to start soon. How about this; when you get home we can start seeing doctors and finding one we like?"

Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and buried her face into her wife's neck.

"I'd like that very much. I know it can take some time but I hope it happens soon. We're going to be a family!"

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, hugging her tightly.

"We sure are baby girl."

With that she kissed her wife's temple and nuzzled her hair.

* * *

"Cut. Okay Quinn you're done for the day, good job!"

"Thanks D. J. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure will."

Quinn walked over to Santana who was sitting by the other actors who weren't in the scene they had just filmed.

"Whoa, that looked so cool. You were really good babe."

Quinn smiled and lightly kissed Santana.

"Thank you baby."

"If I could I'd come to set everyday just to look at you."

Quinn pouted slightly.

"I wish you could."

"Me too, but if it makes you feel any better you can totally role-play Sarah at home…"

Santana was whispering into her wife's ear, and she could feel the blonde beginning to blush.

"Stop it, I won't be able to focus at all while filming the rest of the movie if you don't stop."

"Just saying baby. Come on, you've got to show me this town!"  
"Weren't you here with Taylor?"

"Yeah, but we came in the same day as the concert and left right after and I was really tired so I didn't really see anything."

"Ohh, I get that. Let's go then!"

Quinn took Santana to all of her favorite places in the city before they headed back to the hotel to relax. They got into the bathtub with Quinn's back to Santana's front.

"So, do you like it here?"

"Yeah, but I'm usually so tired after filming to bother going anywhere. Some of the other cast members go to clubs and stuff, but it's so boring without you."

"I'm flattered. I go to the pub most of the time with some of the guys, but I've been spending a lot of time with Carly or Mercedes, just watching movies and talking."

"I'm glad babe. Carly seems very nice, I'm glad you've gotten to know her."

"Me too. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Ryan has set me up with some writers so we're writing songs for my first album now! He says he wants to release it early next year or so."

"Wow, babe. That's amazing, I'm so proud of you! Is it fun?"

"Yeah, but it's really hard too. I'm lucky to be writing with these people though; they're all so talented."

"I bet, but so are you my dear."

Santana hugged Quinn tighter to her and put her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"A lot of my inspiration comes from you, you've achieved so much in your life."

Quinn smiled and turned her head slightly.

"My greatest achievement is marrying you."

"Cheesy, but I'll take it."

They both turned their heads and started making out. Santana's hand slipped down Quinn's stomach to her clit and she started to rub it gently. Quinn was gently biting on Santana's lower lip, but as Santana rubbed harder she let it go to moan.

"More baby."

"Your wish is my command baby, as always."

Santana started sucking on Quinn's neck (carefully, she didn't want to leave a mark while Quinn was filming) and started rubbing Quinn's clit harder. Within minutes the blonde came apart in the tub and Santana was quite satisfied with herself.

* * *

"Holy fuck this is scary."

Quinn was holding Santana's hand as they stepped out of the doctor's office. It had been their second appointment and they had now decided to go with this doctor. All they had to do now was find a donor, decide which one of them would carry the baby and then start the process. When they got home they sat down with a cup of coffee each and the book of donors the doctor had given them.

"Let's start with us, who should be the biological mother?"

"Well I know that I want more than one child with you, and I'd love to carry at least one of them, but I kinda want you to carry our first kid."

Quinn nodded.

"That's okay, I don't mind. I've already been pregnant once so I kinda know what I'm going to, although this will be a much better experience. But I want you to carry the next one!"

Santana smiled and nodded.

"Deal. Let's look at donors."

She opened the book and started flipping through.

"We should go for a donor that looks like you, or at least have your colors. That way it will really be a mix."

"Yeah, about that. I kinda want one that looks like you. Almost like Beth. If we use a donor with my colors then the chances of the kid getting any of your colors are very small, and I want that. So if you don't mind I'd like us to use a light donor?"

Quinn leaned over the table and kissed her wife.

"You are seriously adorable when you're kinda shy. If that's what you want then I don't mind. Maybe we can use the same donor next time too then, since you're carrying then and we can use a light donor to get that mix?"

Santana grinned and kissed her wife again.

"Thanks for agreeing babe. And I think we should use the same donor, that way the kids will at least share some DNA right?"

"Absolutely. We're geniuses."

Santana laughed and started looking through the book. The book contained information about where the donor was from, age, profession, interests, eye color, skin color, hair color and if the donor had any diseases himself, or in the family, or any allergies.

"Okay we have a list of 5 now, one of these will most likely be the father of our baby."

"I think we should go with him, but it really doesn't matter too much, they're all better than Puck."

"San, be nice. I agree, but I got Beth out of it and I love her."

"Sorry. I guess Finnocence wouldn't have been a better choice either so meh."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I like him too. Let's go with him."

"Hello Mr. 38297, you are the chosen one."

* * *

"Okay ladies, I see you've chosen a donor and that Quinn will carry the baby so what we need to do now is start you up with hormones. Like you said, you've been pregnant before so you have some idea of what is going to happen to your body. These medications have changed a lot over the years so you only have to take them for two weeks now before we start injecting you. Hopefully this means that you won't have to wait too long before you get pregnant, and as you've already had a baby then we know that you're not infertile. I try not to take on too many clients at a time so that I'll have time to meet up with and follow up all of you as often as you like, so I'll find some time for you in two weeks and we can get started. Sounds good?"

Both girls nodded.

"Sounds great to me. I did know Quinn when she was pregnant with Beth, but we weren't that close during the pregnancy, so what should I expect from these hormones? Is she going to go all crazy on me? Is it going to be like constant PMS?"

Quinn lightly glared at her wife while the doctor laughs.

"It depends a lot, it's different from woman to woman, so you'll have to wait and see. My guess is that she'll be pretty much the same as she was last time though."

"And I was a delight last time. A bit stressed out, but that was because I was 16 and had nowhere to live. I'm sure Santana will make sure I'm completely relaxed this time, or I might be in a constant state of PMS."

Santana nodded seriously.

"I will be the best wife there is!"

"I'm glad to hear that. So in two weeks, August 22nd, 1 pm?"

"We'll be here!"

"Good. Here is your prescription Quinn, you can get it at the pharmacy. Take one of each pill morning and night until I tell you to stop, okay? And if you have any questions just call me, I'm always available."

Quinn smiled at him.

"Thank you doctor. That's really nice. I'll make sure to take my pills!"

"Bye girls, see you soon."

The girls walked back to Santana's car.

"'Is she going to be in a constant state of PMS?', you're such a bitch!"

Santana gasped.

"You just called me a bitch! I am not a bitch, I just want to be prepared!"

"You could have asked me in private instead of asking the doctor, especially when you put it that way!"

"But I wanted someone else's opinion! It's been a long time since you were pregnant and you probably don't even know how your own hormones were back then!"

"Again, you are such a bitch!"

Quinn lightly hit Santana in the ribs.

"Owww, Quinnn, you're overreacting. I'm sorry okay? I'll ask you next time I have a pregnancy related question. I'll really try to be more sympathetic and caring."

"That's all I ask. Now we have to drop by the pharmacy to get my pills."

"Got it."

They drove in silence to the pharmacy.

"Want me to come with you?"

"Yeah."

They both got out of the car and headed into the pharmacy. Luckily it was pretty empty so they didn't have to wait in line for long. Santana was quite shocked at how many pills Quinn had to take but Quinn didn't seem too disturbed by it.

"I don't mind really, as long as I get my baby. Besides, if you're going to carry the next one you'll have to take these pills too."

"I don't even really like taking one pill! I sure hope they've advanced so much by then that all those pills are one tiny pill."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"My badass."

Santana just grumbled.

They got home and Quinn took her first round of pills. Within two days Santana started noticing a difference in her wife, but to her happy surprise her wife became hornier and wanted sex all the time. Santana was happy to oblige, anything for her wife, right?

They were lying on the floor after a rather long fucking session that included a strap-on.

"I hope you're like this all through pregnancy."

"If you think you're even touching me after a certain point in pregnancy you can just forget about it."

"Why?"  
"I'll be fat and disgusting."

"No, you'll be gorgeous and pregnant with OUR baby."

"Still. I don't want it."

Santana turned over so she was sideways while Quinn was still on her back and she nuzzled into the blonde's neck, wrapped her arm over Quinn's stomach and one leg over the paler ones.

"I think you'll always look sexy, but if you're not comfortable with it then I won't push it."

"Last time I felt horrible, I was so ashamed. I think I will be different this time though, because I want this. I'd be proud of this bump."

"And you should be. You're a grown, married woman. You we're taken advantage of last time and that was wrong. We both want this, and I can't wait."

"Neither can I. the only thing that could make this better some how was if they came up with the technology to make both of us the parent of our child, but as that will most likely never happen ever, this is as good as it gets."

"Agreed."

"If we do manage to get pregnant let's not tell anyone until we're at least 12 weeks, okay?"

"Why?"

"During the first trimester the risks of a miscarriage are much greater. If we don't tell anyone then it won't be so difficult to tell them that we lost it either."

"Okay, I'm fine with that. Maybe we should stray from telling them that we're trying to have a baby too? Just tell the people that need to know, which is our bosses, as we'll have a bunch of doctor's appointments to attend?"

"Yeah, I agree. The fewer people who know the better. It's easier to tell people good news than bad news."

"I can't wait for the day where we get to tell people that we are having a baby. It's going to be almost as good as the day where said baby is in our arms for the first time. And your mother is probably going to be thrilled that the baby is white."

Quinn groaned.

"Oh God, if our other children have your colors then my mother is probably going to discriminate them!"

"Now now, let's give her the benefit of the doubt, we don't know that."

"I'm about 90% sure."

"Well I'm sure my parent's are going to spoil all of them rotten. And Brittany too, when she visited us in January she asked me about our future plans regarding kids and she seemed to want us to have them right then and there."

"Your parents are going to be the best grand parents, we should convince them to move here! B is so cute, I'm still not sure she knows how children are made."

"Me neither, I honestly don't think she does. Thank God Mike is smart. And I agree, they could baby sit."

"Our lil' Britt, I don't think I'll be able to trust her with my child."

"Not unless Mike was with her at all times."

"At least she's a good dancer. Like ridiculously good."

"If she didn't have that then she'd probably be stuck in school forever."

Quinn laughed.

"25 time senior class president."

"Or a stripper."

"Never give her alcohol around our kids, they do not need to see aunty Britt strip."

"Got it, I'll lock up the liquor cabinet."

"I'm serious though, not even wine coolers."

"I know. One sip and her top's off."

"Her parents are the sweetest though, and her sister is just adorable. The sad part is that she loves ducks as much as B does."

"Something's up with the Pierce girls."

"We should just be glad that they have a lot of friends and little to no enemies though, they need all the help they can get. And I'm so glad she's got Mike, he really loves her and she obviously loves him too."

"It's kind of cute actually."

"Hey babe?"

"Yeah?"

"You're completely over her right?"

Santana snorted.

"Are you kidding me? I've been over her since the morning I woke up with you by my side after the wedding. I want her to be as happy as I am with you."

Quinn kissed the top of Santana's head gently.

"If she is then she is one lucky girl, because I'm the happiest person on the planet right now."

Santana's hand tightened around Quinn's waist and together the fell into a peaceful sleep on the living room floor.


	19. Our Baby?

**It's baby making time!**

**And it's officially April, and today it's exactly 3 months till my birthday! **

**Enjoy this chapter, leave a review if you like it (or don't like it!) and add to faves and follow :) **

**Some drama will be coming our way very soon…!**

**Xo, Em**

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Santana was sitting on her knees on her side of the bed, bouncing up and down, trying desperately to wake her sleeping wife. Quinn just groaned and put a pillow over her head, which unfortunately for her didn't stop her wife from trying.

"Get your lazy, hot ass up!"

"Just a few more minutes."

"Nope, now. Or no bacon for you. And today is the day when the doctor implants a baby into your womb!"

Santana said the last part with so much enthusiasm that Quinn couldn't help but giggle. After that she removed the pillow from her face and gave her wife an incredulous look.

"I really hope you don't think that's what's going to happen? It's not a baby; it's a fertilized egg that might turn into a baby if we're lucky. My body has to accept the egg too."

"Your body will, I've been telling it in my mind. And I'm amongst those who believe that a fertilized egg is also a human being, and I'm therefore strongly against abortion."

Quinn nodded.

"I know you are."

"What about you?"

Quinn shrugged.

"I wouldn't do it myself, as proven with Beth, but I think people should have the right to do what they feel is right. And I don't necessarily believe that a fertilized egg is a human being yet. I wouldn't say that I'm as drastic as Peter Singer though."

"Peter who?"

"Singer. He's an Australian philosopher who says that babies don't have the will to live, so technically you could 'abort' a baby that's already born as long as it's done in a painless way, because the child wouldn't know if it was dead or alive. He also says that it's worse to kill animals than fetuses or babies, because animals have the will to live that human's don't get until they're around 2 or 3."

Santana grimaced.

"That's just sick."

Quinn shrugged again.

"He is very extreme, but it's only to prove a point. Babies can feel pain but nothing else, according to him. I don't know, I think he's right, but like I said it's very extreme. You should read some of his books."

"No thank you, I'm not into killing infants. Didn't know you were either."

Quinn laughed.

"San, relax. I'm not; I just find it interesting to read a different side to things. When I was young I only got the Christian 'right' perspective, it's nice to be able to believe in whatever I want."

"Good to know my wife hasn't turned into some infant murderer. Now get up, I don't want to be late!"

Quinn rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm up, I'm up. The appointment isn't until 1pm, so we've got lots of time."

"I know; I just like being early."

Santana walked towards the kitchen to make them breakfast as Quinn took a shower. After her shower she got dressed in one of her many summer dresses and headed into the kitchen.

"Here is your egg, bacon and pills my dear."

Quinn laughed.

"Aw, you made a smiley face of my pills. How nice of you."

"I still don't like the thought of you taking so many pills, but I try to make the best of it."

"That's very nice of you, thank you."

"I can't do it for myself as I only take one, my allergy pill. Not easy making a smiley face with that."

"Well I'm glad you only have one pill, because you're worse than a kid when it comes to taking that one so I think I would've killed you if you were to take more."

Santana sat down and mumbled to herself.

"Child killer."

Quinn threw a piece of bacon at her and rolled her eyes.

"Wimp. I love you though, so I'll let it go."

Santana picked up the piece of bacon and ate it.

"Extra bacon for me!"

"You're lucky I'm on hormone pills, or I would have never shared my bacon with you."

"I thank the hormone God's every day."

"Cheesy."

"It's why you love me."

Quinn rolled her eyes again before starting on her breakfast.

* * *

"Okay girls, we're all done. I've inserted two embryos into Quinn and hopefully they will become at least one baby."

Santana looked at him skeptically.

"Does this mean that it could be two?"

"Absolutely, but we do usually insert more than one so that the chances of getting pregnant is bigger."

"I just want a baby, so I don't care if it's twins."

Santana looked at Quinn.

"Well I do. I only want one at the time, less chance of them ganging up on us."

Quinn laughed.

"Sweetie, they're not going to gang up on us, and there probably won't be two either, so no need to worry yet."

"Good! Now grow those babies, woman."

Quinn smiled at the doctor.

"My wife, the romantic."

The doctor just laughed and nodded.

"Hey, I can be romantic. I'm the one who proposed to you, remember?"

"You can when you make an effort baby. And the proposal was very romantic, I was just too nervous to notice as I was planning on proposing to you too!"

"But I beat you to it! Ha. Score!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and got up from the table she was on.

"I think it's time for us to leave. When do you want us to be back?"

"A month from now should be good, when you come in then we'll take some tests and see if the procedure was successful."

"Got it. Anything I should think about? What I do or eat?"

"Not really, just do what you usually do and you should be fine. Well, besides alcohol of course."

Santana spoke up.

"I'll make sure she sticks to that! I'll take good care of her, promise."

"I can count on you Santana! I'll see you both in a month then."

"Thanks doc, see you then!"

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand as they walked back to the car.

"I was talking to B yesterday and she kept asking me about when we're gonna start a family and it was so hard not to tell her anything."

"I bet! She's so persistent, but if we tell her then everyone will know."

"Yeah, it's just hard keeping secrets from one of our best friends."

Quinn put her hand on Santana's thigh and started rubbing her thumb in circles, causing Santana to grip the wheel a bit tighter.

"I know, but hopefully we don't have to keep it to ourselves too much longer."

Santana nodded.

"I really hope this doesn't take too long. When we decided to do this, back in Pittsburgh, I was sort of hoping it would take a while so that we'd have more time to prepare, but to be honest I emotionally don't think I could do this for too long."

"I know what you mean. Especially since I've been pregnant before, and that only took one try. If this takes too long I'd probably start wondering why I got Beth so easily and not this baby that I actually want."

Santana laced her fingers through Quinn's.

"Let's just hope you're super fertile!"

"It sounds so weird, but I hope so too."

"Do you think Beth will be excited? And do you want her to be in our children's lives?"

"If it's up to me, then yes I want her there. She's not my child, but she is my biological daughter and I'd love for her to feel like a part of our family too. Especially since it's just her and Shelby. Her only real sibling is Rachel."

"Poor girl; got Rachel Berry as a sister."

"I think they get along pretty good actually. But my point is, I want your opinion too. If you don't want her to be a part of this family then she won't be, simple as that."

"I like Beth and Shelby, so I'd be honored if she'd want to be in our lives."

"Good, that's settled then. Maybe we should tell Shelby that we're trying to have a baby, so that she can talk to Beth about it?"

"Yeah, that way Beth can have some time to prepare for it. I know that Shelby is her mommy, but Beth cares about your opinion a lot too Q. And so does Shelby."

Quinn nodded while looking out the window.

"I'm just glad she could forgive me for what I did in high school. I was so stupid and if someone had done that to me I'd probably never be able to forgive them."

"Babe, don't be so harsh on yourself. You were young and going through a very difficult time in your life. Shelby knows that she shouldn't have brought Beth back; it was too early for you. I think you'd have forgiven that person too, and knowing you you'd probably make sure that that person got the help they needed too."

"I tried to take someone else's child from them Santana!"

"You were emotionally unstable, no one blames you. You got pregnant at 15, gave birth at 16 and you weren't sure what you wanted to do. Giving Beth up was the most difficult thing you've ever done in your life, so when Shelby came back with her not long after I would have been surprised if you'd acted in any other way. It would have been different if you and Puck were a couple who decided on adoption from the beginning and you'd settled on an open adoption. You were in this alone, you'd only just met Shelby and your parents had abandoned you. To be honest I'm proud of you, not of what you did to Shelby, but how you handled it afterwards. I think Shelby is too, if she wasn't then she'd never let you be in Beth's life now."

Quinn looked over at her wife with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you for always believing in me, especially when I don't believe in myself. Thank you for knowing just what to say, always. But most of all, thank you for being mine."

Santana parked the car in the garage and turned to look at her wife.

"Q, the first time I visited you at Yale, when we started this relationship, I promised you that I would do anything I could to help you better understand who you are. This is a part of that. I want you to see who you are through my eyes, because if you did you'd never be able to doubt yourself again."

Quinn took a deep breath.

"Then show me. Show me who I am through your eyes."

Santana smiled.

"Not in the car, let's go!"

They walked in silence up the stairs to their apartment and when they got there Santana moved Quinn to stand in the middle of the living room.

"I love the way your baby hair gets all curly when it's wet, even though it annoys you. I love the way your eyes seem to change into a different, unique color every time I look at you; I love your nose and the way your lips feel against mine. I love the way your neck seems to be made for my head and your breasts are perfect to me. I love the birthmark on your back that looks like a heart."

Santana raised Quinn's shirt to show her belly.

"I love these."

She traced her fingers over Quinn's stretch marks.

"Because they are evidence of the life you created and I think your belly button is the cutest one I've ever seen. I love the way your arms feel around my body and your ass is out of this world. Your legs are the definition of perfection and your toes are adorable."

Santana looked into Quinn's eyes and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her wife's ear.

"What I see is the most beautiful girl in the world, who might have flaws, such as being insecure sometimes and likes bacon too much, but she makes the world a better place just by living. And every single morning I wake up early so that I can look at you and try to figure out what I did to deserve you, why you, the girl who could have anyone in the world, chose me."

Quinn's bottom lip started quivering as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I chose you because you stole my heart the first time I saw you smile and because you were the only person who's ever been completely honest with me."

Santana gently wiped away Quinn's tears with her thumbs and then wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck in a tight hug. The blonde wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and gently cried into her neck, while Santana rested her head in the nook of Quinn's neck.

"Are you crying happy tears or sad tears, baby?"

Quinn sobbed.

"I don't know. Happy tears I think."

"I hope so, I prefer happy tears."

"You're unbelievable Santana. I don't know if I can ever see myself like that, but if it helps I see you that way."

"I won't give up, I'll do everything I can to make you feel as beautiful as you truly are."

"I need you in our bedroom, now."

"Can I top you?"

Quinn shook her head and dragged Santana towards their bedroom.

"No way."

* * *

The next morning Quinn woke up to an empty bed and she remembered that Santana was at the studio so she'd be alone all day. She was about to go back to sleep when her phone rang. She considered letting it go to voicemail, but as it was Santana's ringtone she couldn't help but pick up.

"Hi."

She responded in her sleepy voice.

"Get up sleepy head."

"How do you know I'm not already up?"

"Please, I've been with you for 5 years, I know you."

"Just one more hour?"

"Nope, now. Do something useful with your day."

"If you come home I can do you all day."

"You are seriously horny babe. Not that I don't like it, but I've got work to do."

"Fine. I'll get up as soon as you hang up."

"Bye, love you."

Santana hung up and Quinn turned over and noticed a post-it on Santana's pillow.

'Good Morning!'

Quinn smiled to herself and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

As she closed the shower door she noticed another post-it.

'Have a great shower! Use the flower soap, it smell's amazing.'

Quinn put the note on the outside of the shower wall so it wouldn't get wet, then started her shower. When she got out she saw a post-it on the mirror that she hadn't seen earlier.

'You used the flower soap! You smell wonderful.'

Quinn laughed. She had actually used the soap Santana had recommended, even though it wasn't the one she usually used. She wrapped herself with a towel and went to the bedroom to find something to wear. After putting on a matching underwear set she opened her closet door to find either a dress or a skirt. On the inside of the door another note was placed.

'Wear the third dress from left, it complements your eyes.'

She put on that dress and went to the kitchen to get some food.

'Wow, you look stunning!' hung on the kitchen cabinet over the sink and another note was on the fridge.

'There is oatmeal in the microwave, just heat it up.'

As she sat down to eat her oatmeal she got a text from Santana.

'_That dress looks amazing on you; it hugs you in all the right places_. _Xo_'

Quinn shook her head, a smile grazing her lips.

'**You are ridiculous Santana! But I love it. Xx'**

' _;) xo'_

Quinn's phone rang and 'Rachel' came up on the screen.

"Hola, Berry."

"Hey Q, I um I got a rather weird text from your wife."

"Oh God, what did she do now?"

"Nothing serious, she just told me to tell you that that dress looks beautiful on you."

Quinn laughed.

"Thank you."

"What's up, Q?"

"San has this thing going on where she wants me to see myself from her point of view, so today she's left post-it notes all over the place telling me which shower gel to use and what to wear and that I look beautiful."

"Aww, that is so cute. Seriously though, what drugs do you sneak into her food?"

"Um, nothing?"

"She's just so nice, ever since you two started dating she's actually making an effort to be nice to everyone else too, not just you."

"Yeah, she tries to keep up her badass reputation, but we all see through that. I guess she's just a softie at heart. She's still honest though, she just tries being honest in a much nicer way."

"I guess if it wasn't for her honesty, and curiosity, I never would have found out about Brody being a… you know…"

"Oh, I know. I'm glad she told you about that though, before something serious happened."

"I guess she really is a good friend."

"She sure is, and an amazing wife, but don't tell her I told you that or I'll never hear the end of it."

Rachel laughed.

"I promise to keep it to myself! I haven't talked to you in forever, tell me about filming!"

"It was so much fun Rach, I know for sure that I've picked the right profession. The male lead, Alex Pettyfer, was British and totally hot. Like if I wasn't married and gay I'd jump him in a second. We had really long hours though, so I was too exhausted to really go out with the rest of them as often as I would have liked. And being away from San was crap. I think I'll have to either bring her or do a movie in LA next time."

"Sounds like fun, and I want to hear more about this Alex guy next time we see each other! I bet that sucked big time, you two have been attached to the hip since you first got together, I can't even imagine you two being away from each other for so long."

"And San was away on tour before that too, so it was just a lot going on. But enough about me, how is my favorite Broadway star doing?"

"I seriously love my life Quinn, Broadway is even more fun than I ever pictured it. Getting to perform in front of a new crowd basically every night is the best feeling in the world, and I still get nervous before going on stage."

"I always said that if you're not nervous then it's not what you want. Do you think you'd be able to get two tickets for us if we found a date to come over there?"

"Of course, you'd get the best seats in the whole theater! Just talk to Santana and get back to me and I'll fix it."

"Thanks Rach, I'm excited already! I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Call me, Q. Love you, bye."

Quinn hung up and texted Santana again.

'**You seriously texted Rachel?'**

'_I'm prepared to go to the end of the world to get you to understand how beautiful and amazing you are, texting Berry was just a small step towards that direction.'_

'**I would seriously fuck you if you were home right now'**

'_Damn it babe, you have no idea how badly I want to be there now.'_

'**Come home for lunch?'**

'_I'll see if I can, I'll text you when I know the answer. I love you'_

'**I love you more.'**

* * *

"Do you feel any different yet? Do you think you're pregnant?"

"Not really, I feel the same. I'm much hornier than usual, but that's the pills. I hope I am, but I don't know really."

"Can I touch your belly?"

"If you must."

Santana lifted Quinn's top and put her hand on the blonde's stomach.

"I think you're pregnant."

"You can't tell by touching my stomach."

"Maybe our unborn child is sending me messages through your stomach. Maybe he or she has a Mexican third eye."

"The baby isn't even Mexican, and neither are you."

"If I can have a Mexican third eye then so can he."

"Or she."

"Right. The baby. That is in your belly."

"This is slightly awkward. But you do realize that we have to get up if we don't want to be late, right?"

"Right, got ya!"

Santana hurried around the apartment, getting ready for their doctors appointment while Quinn took her time. Santana allowed Quinn to drive them there as long as she drove under the speed limit and didn't get into any accidents, which they luckily didn't.

"You are seriously crazy babe."

"I may be so, but just wait until you are further along, you won't be allowed to be near a car."

"Then how will you get me to a hospital?"

"Home birth."

"No freaking way am I giving birth at home without an epidural."

"Fine, I'll get you to a hospital, but no epidural, I don't want you drugged out."

"You don't get to decided that, I do. I'm getting that epidural."

"We'll talk about this later, the doctor is waiting."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You're just avoiding this because you know you'll lose. If you don't want an epidural when you have a baby that's fine by me, but I want one."

"Like I said, we'll talk later."

"Hey ladies, ready for the tests?"

"Hi Doctor Brown. I think so."

"If you go pee in this cup Quinn, the bathroom's right down there."

Quinn walked over to the bathroom and did as told. When she got back she sat down next to her wife in front of the large desk in the office.

"Have you been feeling differently?"

"Not really. I started feeling a bit differently when I began taking the pills but not since the injection."

"It's normal not to notice anything in the beginning, so we'll just have to see what the test says."

The girls nodded and smiled at him.

"How long will it take?"

"I should get the results very soon, they are going to call me from the lab."

"I was just wondering, are you our doctor all through the pregnancy?"

"I always stick with my clients until the baby is born to make sure that everything is okay, but I would recommend you to get a regular doctor too. I can do ultrasounds and tests, but it's probably better if another doctor does that, as I'm for instance not a ultrasound technician."

Santana nodded.

"And what if she gets pregnant and something happens?"

"There's not a lot we can do, unless the baby is almost full term, so you'd have to try again."

Before they could ask anymore questions the phone rang and the doctor answered it.

"Yeah, you got the results? Mhm. Okay, good. Yes. Yes. Okay. Mhm. Thanks."

He hung up and Quinn grabbed Santana's hand, squeezing it tightly.

Santana felt her heart beat faster in her chest and she was scared she wouldn't be able to hear what he was going to say over the sound of her own heart beating in her ears. Quinn squeezed Santana's hand even tighter.

The doctor looked at them with a serious look and Quinn thought her heart was going to break. What if she wasn't pregnant? What if they never got pregnant? Maybe they weren't meant to be parents? Or at least biological parents. They could always adopt, but she wanted a baby of her own. Was this God's way of punishing her for giving up Beth? She closed her eyes and sent a quick prayer to God.

'Dear God, please don't make this harder than it has to be. I love Santana with all my heart, and I know she is the one for me, she'd be an amazing mother if she got the chance. I promise to baptize the baby if we have one. As long as Santana's okay with it of course. Amen.'

She opened her eyes again, but she looked everywhere but at the doctor.

"Girls, Quinn is pregnant."

Within seconds both girls felt all air leave their body and their brains and hearts turned to mush as neither girl knew what to say or do. They were scared, happy, petrified, ecstatic and even more in love with each other than they ever thought possible. They were going to have a baby. They were going to be parents. Fuck yeah they had done it. Their baby.


	20. Our Broadway

**I don't own glee and come tomorrow I'll own even fever wisdom teeth too!**

**Enjoy, xo Em**

* * *

They sat in the parked car in complete silence, both of them looking straight ahead. Santana was in the drivers seat, because even though it was Quinn's car there was no way that Santana was going to let her drive. Not when their child was inside of her. Santana actually wanted Quinn to sit in the back seat, but she knew that if she even as much as hinted to that she'd be cut off for the next month or so, so she wisely kept her mouth shut. While Santana's head was full of ways to protect her pregnant wife Quinn's head was repeating the doctor's words from just 15 minutes before. It was playing over and over again and she couldn't help but think back at the time when she was 15 and took her first pregnancy test. And then a second, a third, a fourth and a fifth in quick succession. All of them positive. Back then it was the end of life as she knew it in a bad way. Now it was the beginning of life with the love of her life. The same message yet two completely opposite feelings. Unconsciously she placed her hands on her still flat stomach, imagining what it would be like when a small bump would be there. She began wondering what Santana would do, if she'd like it or find it disgusting? The cause of it would be their child, so she hoped Santana would like it. Or at least pretend to like it. And her boobs were probably going to get bigger. She was sure Santana wouldn't mind that. But what if she got lots of stretch marks? She shivered at the thought. She'd been lucky with Beth and only gotten a few, which was fine, but she didn't want any more than that. She was going to be a mother for real this time, and she was going to do everything she possibly could to make sure this kid had an amazing life.

"Santana?"

"Yes?"

"I adore you."

Santana laced her fingers through Quinn's as they continued to look straight ahead.

After what felt like an hour but was probably just a few seconds Quinn looked down on their intertwined fingers and smiled.

"When the baby is born you'll have to make sure that he or she has 10 fingers and 10 toes."

"I can't wait. Our child is going to be perfect."

"B has to be the godmother."

"Of course, and we're not letting Puck anywhere near him."

"Or her."

"Right, or her. But as I said before, I'd like my firstborn to be a boy that can look out for his little sister."

"That does sound perfect, but we don't get to decide that."

"Be we can hope, right?"

Quinn bit her lip and looked down.

"Santana, you'd still be happy if the baby is a girl right?"

Her voice was full of insecurities, making Santana want to put her on her lap and hug her tight, but they were in the car and she couldn't. Instead she cupped Quinn's chin, making the blonde look at her.

"Quinn, I'd be honored to have a daughter with you. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, or a boy who likes to dress up as a girl or a girl who likes to dress up as a boy or anything else, because he or she is ours. All ours. No one can take this from us. I can't wait to see you with a baby in your arms. To see you raise our child. To see a smile on that tiny face. To know that we caused that smile."

Quinn didn't care that they were in a car on a parking lot, she wanted to be close to her wife, so she crawled over the center console and sat on Santana's lap, turning so her feet rested in her own seat.

As soon as she was as comfortable as she could be in the confined space she tucked her head under Santana's chin and held on tightly. Santana began stroking her back and placed feather light kisses on the top of her head.

"I want a girl."

"Then so do I."

"San you don't have to give up your dreams for me, I'll be happy no matter what we get and it's a 50/50 chance."

"I know, but I'd love a little girl that looks like you."

"Mini me."

"Exactly."

"You've got the most comfortable lap ever."

Santana laughed.

"Thank you I suppose?"

"You're welcome."

"Maybe we should get home now? Have some lunch?"

"Can we have tomato soup with macaroni?"

"If that's what you want then that's what we'll have."

"Best. Wife. Ever."

Santana smiled and kissed Quinn's head one more time before her wife slipped (seemingly effortlessly) across to her own seat again. Santana started the car and as she left the parking lot Ed Sheeran's 'Small Bump' came on.

'_You were just a Small Bump unborn, in Four months you're brought to life,_

_You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your Mother's eyes,_

_I'll hold your body in my hands be as gentle as I can, but for now you're scan of my unmade plans,_

_Small bump four months you are brought to life_

_And ill whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,_

_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

_You are my one, and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_You are my one, and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_And you'll be alright._

_You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin._

_With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin._

_Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice._

_And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide a small bump, in Four months you'll open your eyes._

_And I'll hold you tightly, and tell you nothing but truth,_

_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you.'_

Santana was singing along when Quinn turned the radio off.

"Hey, I like that song!"

"Then you can listen to it on your own."

"Why all the hate towards Sheeran?"

"I don't dislike Ed Sheeran, I dislike that song. We just found out that I'm pregnant and that song is about a miscarriage. It just doesn't feel appropriate."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't think about that."

"Thank you."

* * *

"We'll have to redecorate the office into a nursery."

Quinn stated while eating her soup.

"Yeah, but we have lots of time. I want the baby to sleep with us the first few months anyways, in a crib next to our bed."

"Eventually we're gonna need a bigger place though."

"If you make enough movies and I make some records we can buy a freaking mansion in Beverly Hills, but until then we stayz here."

"Got it, Officer Lopez."

"When does your film come out anyways?"

"Should be in January or February."

"Okay, so you'll be around 4 or 5 months along then. You'll get to show off that cute little baby bump."

"Hopefully it's still cute."

"It will be cute all through the pregnancy babe."

"I sure hope so. Oh I was meaning to ask you when you have some time off?"

"Why, are we finally going on our honeymoon?"

Quinn giggled.

"No, sorry babe that's gonna have to be after this little one is born. I was thinking a long weekend to New York to visit everyone and see Rachel's new show."

Santana groaned.

"I seriously have to pay to see Rachel perform now? I didn't want to see it when it was free, why do I have to pay?"

"Rachel is giving us the tickets San, you don't have to pay for that."

"Okay fine. I'll check my calendar and get back to you."

"You sound like such a business woman."

"Oh I totally am!"

"How's song writing going?"

"It's so damn hard, but so much fun at the same time. It's gonna take some time to be done, but at least I get to record some of the songs that are done while we find inspiration for the new ones."

"When can I hear some of it?"

"When I'm finished?"

"Come onnnn, I married you, isn't that enough? You know I have no patience!"

"Just wait a little bit and I'll see what I can do, okay?"

Quinn pouted slightly.

"Fine. But for waiting I expect you to write a lullaby for our baby."

"Spanish or English?"

"English, I want to be able to understand it and sing it."

"Got it, I'll see what I can do."

"Go look at that calendar of yours."

"Fine, but I hope it's full!"

Quinn rolled her eyes as Santana went to fetch her phone from her purse.

"Let's see, today is September 17th and my first possible long weekend is the weekend where Friday is the 28th. So next weekend. I'm off on that Friday and can probably get Monday off too."

"I'll call Rach and book our plane tickets then. You call whoever you need to call for that Monday and I'll call my boss too."

"I'll do that as soon as I can. Or want to. Why do you still work there anyways?"

"Because I've only done one movie, I need financial security. And I kind of like it there."

"I want a honeymoon."

"You'll get one as soon as we have the time baby, but don't complain, you still get more than enough sex."

"But I want sex and a tan!"

"Have you looked at yourself? Next to you I look like I haven't even seen the sun in years."

"I think you look gorgeous baby, I like your pale, silky smooth skin."

"And I like you the shade of brown you are now, so no tanning just yet!"

Quinn stood up, placed a quick kiss on Santana's lips and headed for the living room. She sat down on the couch, opened her Mac and started looking for plane tickets while calling Rachel.

"Hey RB, I've talked to San."

"Great, when are you coming?"

"Next Friday and staying till Monday evening."

"I'll see if I can get you tickets for the Friday show then. I can't wait to see you though, I miss you."

"I know, I haven't seen you since the wedding, that's way too long."

"I'll have to come over for the premiere of your movie next year and hopefully I can stop by before Christmas too."

"You can always stay at our place if you want to. We don't have a lot of space, but you're more than welcome."

"Thanks Q, if I go alone I'll stay over. Hey, when are you and Santana going on your honeymoon? You've been married almost a year, you can't be in the honeymoon stage of your marriage forever!"

"I know, San keeps asking me too, but now's just not a good time. We're probably going to have to wait another year or two."

"Why? Are you having a baby or something?"

Quinn laughed nervously.

"No, of course not. We're just both busy with work and I want to be financially stable first."

"Doesn't make any sense Q, your mom is paying for the honeymoon, she paid for your apartment and she's basically giving you all her money so you'll love her. You can quit working for the rest of your life if you want to."

"The honeymoon was her wedding present for us, she didn't pay for the whole apartment and she's not buying us!"

"She gave you like a gazillion things Q, you're in denial. I think you and Santana are planning to start a family."

"We're only 24."

"So? You're married."

"We don't have enough room for a baby."

"Lame, mommy dearest would buy you the biggest house in Hollywood if you'd let her."

"Listen Berry, Santana and I are not planning a family yet, okay?"

"Whatever you say love."

"Good. Now go back to work, you better be amazing when I see you on that stage. Love you, even when you're annoying."

"Love you too baby mama."

Before Quinn could respond Rachel had hung up so she just sat back on the couch.

"Ugh!"

"What's up, lollipop?"

Quinn looked at her wife with one eye closed.

"Did you just call me lollipop?"

"No, I was wondering if you wanted one?"

Santana held one out towards her wife who took it and violently opened it before putting it in her mouth.

"But seriously, what's up with the 'ugh!'?"

"Just Berry being annoying. She was wondering why we hadn't gone on a honeymoon yet and I said that we didn't have time and probably wouldn't be able to go for another year or so and now she thinks we're planning a family."

"Um, we are, aren't we?"

"Yes, obviously, but we weren't gonna tell anyone yet."

"It's Berry, no one's gonna believe her until we confirm or deny it."

"True. Anyways, she's gonna get us some tickets and I booked us a flight and hotel so we're all set."

"My excitement level is at is peak, I get to see Berry perform without being able to leave."

Quinn stood up and wrapped her arms around her wife, whispering into her ear.

"If you behave the whole weekend there will be lots of rewards…"

"I'll be the most well behaved wife in the world!"

"Good, now let's give you a sneak peek at that reward."

"You're so damn horny, I like it!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and slowly took off her clothes while walking towards their bedroom, Santana quickly following.

"Strap-on?"

"No way am I using a strap-on while you're pregnant! I'm not even sure if it's safe to have my tongue in you."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"It's completely safe for pregnant women to have sex, even with a dildo."

"I don't care if 100 doctors tell me it's safe or not, I won't do it."

"Fine, find some other way to pleasure me then, all I know is that I need you."

Before Santana could find some response her lips were attacked as the couple fell onto the bed.

"Undress yourself, now!"

Santana quickly removed all her clothes and as soon as she was done Quinn sat astride her. She leaned down and started leaving open-mouthed kisses on the tan neck.

"You. Are. So. Fucking. Beautiful."

She said each word between kisses and Santana shivered as her whole body was covered in goose bumps.

Quinn's right hand slid down between their bodies and she started to gently rub Santana's clit, not adding too much pressure just yet.

Santana let out a loud moan and held on tightly to the covers below her.

"Harder, please."

"Patience baby."

Quinn started biting Santana's neck and then soothing it with her tongue, repeating this all over her neck. Santana kept trying to arch her hips to get some more friction, but every time she did that Quinn would push her back down and start going slower again.

Quinn bit down gently on Santana's ear lobe and started licking and sucking on it before whispering into Santana's ear.

"See what happens when you deny me something I want?"

"I'm sorry. Please, I need you so badly."

Quinn smirked as Santana struggled to speak properly.

"How badly do you want this?"

"You have no idea, please baby. I'm begging you."

Quinn moved her head and leaned down to kiss her wife again. As the kiss got deeper her fingers pushed harder down on Santana's clit making the girl whimper into Quinn's mouth. Quinn massaged Santana's tongue with her own as Santana's hand moved from gripping the sheets to holding onto her wife.

"You're almost there, aren't you baby?"

Santana had her eyes shut and just nodded in response.

"I can tell."

To push Santana even further Quinn leaned down and started sucking on her nipple.

"Fuck! Ughh Quinn. I'm so close baby."

Quinn quickened her pace and just as Santana's body went rigid and she was going to come Quinn pulled away and stood up, putting on some clean underwear.

Santana's eyes shot open and locked with her wife's. Quinn smirked.

"What the fuck? Did you just blue ball me?!"

Quinn lifted her finger to her mouth and licked it clean making Santana shiver even more.

"Serves you right for saying no to your pregnant wife."

"Holy shit Quinn, fine I'll fuck the brains out of you with the strap on, just get over here!"

"Meh, my libido is gone."

"Fine, I'll do this myself."

Santana started circling her clit as she bit down on her lower lip and looked at Quinn through hooded eyes.

"You know you shouldn't be doing that."

Santana ignored her wife and continued to pleasure herself. Although Quinn hated it she had to admit that it was so God damn sexy to look at. As the pleasure become too great for Santana to keep her eyes open Quinn dipped down on the bed and stopped Santana's hand. She brought her wife's fingers to her mouth and cleaned them gently before gently biting down on them.

"No more of that, let me take care of it."

Santana nodded while watching her wife, having opened her eyes when she felt Quinn's hand on her own.

Quinn leaned down and quickly went to work, sucking on Santana's clit while rubbing it with her tongue. Santana was moaning loudly and gripping onto Quinn's hair, making sure that she wouldn't pull back again. Quinn's expert tongue and mouth quickly drove Santana to a hard orgasm.

"Seeing you touch yourself pissed me off, but turned me on at the same time."

"Damn that was good Q."

Quinn got up and started getting dressed again.

"It was my pleasure too."

Santana got up and kissed her wife and she could taste herself on Quinn's tongue.

"I love you."

"You're lucky I love you too."

* * *

"This is my dressing room! Look at all the wonderful outfits I get to wear."

"Wow, that's impressive Rach!"

Quinn was extremely enthusiastic as Santana thought she was going to fall asleep while Rachel showed them around the Broadway Theater she was currently playing at. Quinn nudged Santana in the ribs and whispered to her.

"At least look like you're interested San!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying! Just blame it on jetlag or something."

"Hey Rach, is it okay if we go back to the hotel and relax a bit before the show tonight? San is really tired from the flight!"

Rachel's eyes shot to Santana who was about two seconds away from falling asleep.

"Of course, I don't want you to fall asleep during the show!"

"Thanks Rach."

"Just remember that the tickets will be under my name in the ticket booth when you arrive later, okay?"

"Got it, we'll see you after the show okay? Thank you for the tour it was lovely. Break a leg tonight."

Rachel hugged both girls and kissed their cheeks.

"I'll see you two later, sleep tight! Love you."

"We love you too Berry."

As soon as Santana had said that she turned around and left making Quinn run after her. The two relaxed for a few hours at the hotel before heading out for a nice dinner and then Rachel's show. Santana barely even blinked during the whole performance and as soon as all the applause had died down she turned to her wife with an incredulous look on her face.

"Holy shit, Rachel has gotten even better."

Quinn giggled and kissed her wife.

"I'm glad you liked it!"

"Just don't tell Berry!"

"I won't, you can tell her yourself."

"I don't want to boost her ego."

"She deserves the compliment S, like you said, she was amazing!"

"Fine. I'll be nice!"

"Good, now let's go see her."

The girls went backstage and met up with Rachel, who almost started crying when Santana told her she thought she was amazing. For the remainder of the weekend they hung out with Rachel, Kurt, Britt and Mike and went to all of their favorite places in New York that they missed. Britt kept asking about when they were going to start a family, but luckily Santana handled that. By the time they got back to LA they were both completely exhausted, especially Quinn who had started getting morning sickness while away and unfortunately for her it wasn't just during the mornings. On Tuesday Santana had the day off while Quinn had to call in sick because she was throwing up so much.

"Hey babe, I'm going to go for a run okay?"

Quinn nodded weakly and Santana kissed her forehead and tucked her in more.

"I've left a cold bottle of water on the nightstand for you, just relax until I get back. There's also a bucket next to the bed so you won't have to get out of bed."

"Thank you Sanny."

"You're welcome baby girl. I love you, I'll be back soon."

Quinn closed her eyes to try and get some sleep while Santana ran downstairs and out the door of their apartment building. After Santana had been gone for about 30 minutes Quinn made her way to the kitchen to get some food. While down there she was starting to get feel sick again and was leaning against the counter to try and keep it down but instead she began to feel more and more lightheaded. She began making her way towards her bedroom when her legs couldn't carry her anymore and she fell backwards. While all of this was happening Santana was blissfully running around several blocks away, thinking that life was perfect.  
Unfortunately for her, it wasn't.


	21. Our Loss

**I absolutely loved the reviews for the last chapter! Thank you, leave some more here ;)**

**Enjoy, Em**

**i don't own glee**

* * *

Santana hummed along to the song currently playing on her iPod as she ran up the steps leading to her apartment. She unlocked the front door and stepped in, kicking her running shoes off in the hallway before heading for her bedroom to see Quinn.

"How are you feeling babe?"

She asked while walking into the room, but froze as she saw that the bed was empty.

She figured that her wife was probably in the bathroom so she left her bedroom and headed that direction, only to find it empty too. Back in the hallway she could see Quinn's key hanging on the hook so she knew that her wife was at home since the front door had been locked. She peaked into the living room before heading to the kitchen, but as soon as she entered she froze. There, on the middle of their kitchen floor, lay Quinn in a pool of her own blood. For a second Santana's heart stopped beating before it began beating so hard that Santana was sure it was going to break all of the bones in her body. All she could hear was the sound of her own heart and her own rapid breathing, but it didn't sound like it came from her. It was as if she had left her body and was watching it all from a distance. Santana felt like she had been standing there for several minutes, but in reality it was only a few seconds. A million thoughts ran through her head and they were all about Quinn. She didn't care if their baby was okay or not as long as Quinn was okay. It wasn't that she didn't love the fetus, because she did, but she just could not get herself to care more about something she had never even seen yet, not even on ultrasound, over her wife, the one person she loved more than anything else in the world. At some point in the middle of all these erratic thoughts Santana was able to run and get their home phone and she dialed 911 while she fell to her knees next to Quinn, taking her cold hand into her own.

"911, what's your emergency?"

Santana wasn't even aware that she was crying until then when the only sounds she could make were sobs. She managed to get herself together enough to answer the operator.

"My wife. She's passed out in a pool of blood."

"Okay Ma'am, an ambulance is on it's way, but I'm gonna need you to stay on the line with me. Can you tell me if she has a pulse?"

Santana had already checked for that, but she pressed her fingers against Quinn's wrist once more, just to be sure.

"It's very weak, but it's there. And she's pregnant."

Santana could hear that the lady on the other end was typing while they were speaking.

"That's good. Is there a lot of blood? Do you know how far along she is?"

"Yes, too much. About 2 months or so. Will they be here soon?"

"They will be there in a minute sweetie. Can you make sure that she can breathe properly?"

"Her mouth is open and I can't see anything blocking her air passage. I can feel her breath against my skin."

Santana had stopped crying, she was too focused on getting Quinn help. As soon as she had replied to the lady the paramedics came into the apartment and Santana sat back as they started working on Quinn.

"Are you still there sweetie?"

"Yes, I'm here. The EMT are here."

"You can ride with them to the hospital. Do you want me to hang up now?"

"Yes, that's okay. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome and don't worry you're wife is going to be okay."

"Thank you."

Santana hung up the phone as two of the paramedics lifted Quinn onto a stretcher and a third one came over to her and gingerly wrapped a blanket around her shivering body.

"We're going to take her to the hospital now, you can ride with us."

Santana nodded and he helped her up and wrapped his arm around her to make sure she wouldn't collapse. As soon as they got into the ambulance and it started driving Santana couldn't hold back the tears anymore and she put her face in her hands and cried. What was she supposed to do if something serious happened to Quinn? Or worse. What if Quinn died? She had to stop thinking about things like that Quinn would be fine. The baby would be fine. They were all going to be fine, she just knew it thanks to her psychic Mexican third eye.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Quinn was brought into surgery and Santana was brought to the waiting room. Or she thought Quinn was in surgery, she wasn't really sure of anything to be completely honest.

30 minutes after they arrived she was sick of sitting still and crying so she got up to get some coffee and figured that she should call their friends and family in case something serious happened. She called Quinn's mother first because she knew that would be a short conversation.

"Hello Santana."

"Mrs. Fabray. I just called to tell you that Quinn is in the hospital."

"What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know, I came home and found her passed out in a pool of blood. Oh, and she was, or is, pregnant."

"Oh dear. I'll fly out there as soon as I can. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome."

Santana hung up and took a sip of her coffee to relax herself. She was getting pissed at Judy for acting so nonchalant when her daughter could very well be dying. She let out a sigh and called Brittany.

"Sanny!"

Santana sat down again and gently rubbed her forehead.

"Hey B, listen I need you to come out to LA as soon as possible?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

Brittany's usually cheery tone was replaced with a serious one.

Santana started sobbing again.

"Quinn's in the hospital, I think she lost the baby."

"Oh my God, you we're having a baby?! I'll be there as soon as possible babe. What hospital are you at?"

"Thank you. Cedar Sinai in LA."

"I'll call Rachel and Mercedes for you, don't worry about it. And don't worry San, Quinn is a fighter, she'll be okay."

"Thank you B, for everything. I love you, bye."

Santana hung up and wrapped the blanket even tighter around herself before calling her own parents.

"Hello?"

Just hearing her mother's voice was enough to make Santana completely break down and for several minutes she just sat there with the phone in her hand and cried. Her mother tried comforting her by saying things to her in Spanish, but nothing worked. She just needed to get this out of her system; she needed to be strong for Quinn and their baby.

"Mommy. I need you so badly now."

"And I'll come as soon as you tell me what's wrong mija."

"Quinn and I have been trying to have a baby and about a month ago we found out that the IVF treatment was successful and she was pregnant. She wasn't feeling well today and kept throwing up so I left her to sleep and went for a run, but when I came back I found her on the floor. She must have lost a lot of blood because our kitchen floor was covered."

"Oh baby girl, is Quinn okay?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since we left the ambulance about an hour ago. She had a pulse then, but it was very weak."

"Quinn will be okay, I promise you that. She's a fighter."

"But what about our baby?"

"You'll have to wait and see what the doctor says Santana, I don't know what's happened. Listen, I'll talk to your father and try to get us on the first flight to LA okay?"

"Thank you mommy. I just really need you."

"Of course baby, but Quinn needs you too so I need you to be strong for her."

"I'm trying mommy, I really am."

"I'm glad. I'll call or text you as soon as I know anything about the flight and I love you very much."

"I love you too."

As Santana hung up Mercedes rushed into the emergency room and spotted her friend sitting in a corner. She walked over and bent down so she was sitting in front of Santana and began speaking to her in a gentle tone.

"Hey Santana, how are you?"

Santana looked into Mercedes' eyes and simply shrugged, but Mercedes could tell by the look in her friend's eyes that she was happy to see her.

"Do you need anything? Coffee, water, food?"

"A hug would be good."

Mercedes smiled gently and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Santana sank into her arms and began crying again. Mercedes had no idea how to comfort the clearly broken girl, but she did the best she could.

"So you two are starting a family, huh?"

She felt Santana nod against her shoulder.

"You'd make a pretty amazing mom, San. Quinn too."

"She'll be the best."

Mercedes was starting to get uncomfortable so she sat on the chair next to Santana and pulled her onto her lap, and she was quite surprised when the fiery Latina let her.

"I think you two would make the smartest, most beautiful and amazing kid in the world."

"Well the baby is probably dead so it doesn't matter."

"I don't know, the Santana Lopez I know would never give up so easily."

"But it's not just me anymore. What if Quinn doesn't want to try anymore after this?"

"Are you kidding me? Quinn was born to be a mother and she knows it. You two were both under the regime of one Sue Sylvester, she'd make you do things 100 times before she was satisfied."

"Thank you for being our friend even though I was a bitch to you in High School."

"At least you were honest. And you're a good friend now. You were back then too though, you'd always stand up for those you cared about."

Mercedes' phone vibrated in her pocket and she looked at it.

"Britt, Rachel and Kurt were able to get tickets to a flight that leaves in two hours."

"Can you stay here with me?"

"I'm here for as long as you want me."

"I'm really tired."

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll wake you if there are any news okay?"

"Thanks 'Cedes."

Santana fell asleep and basically slept for the next 12 hours only waking up to eat and drink every now and then. By the time she finally woke up for real all of her friends and family had arrived. She told them about what she knew, which was very little, and told them that they had in fact started IVF treatments. All of them hugged her and said comforting words before her mother pulled her aside and sat down with her.

"How are you doing, mija?"

Santana shrugged and looked down at her hands.

"I don't know, I just hope Quinn is okay."

"I asked you how _you_ were doing, not Quinn."

Santana let out a sigh.

"I'm scared. I'm scared that something will happen to her, or them, and I'll be left all alone. I'm scared that this will change our relationship. Other than that I don't really feel anything. I just wish the damn doctors would hurry up and tell me something about my wife!"

"I understand that you're scared, but I know that neither you nor Quinn will let this ruin your marriage. In fact I believe that you will grow stronger from this experience. And you don't know for sure that the baby is dead."

"Based on the amount of blood on my kitchen floor I'm pretty sure. It's a miracle Quinn isn't dead."

Maribel grimaced and stroked her daughters back.

"It must have been horrible for you to walk in and see that baby."

Santana put her head in her hands and nodded.

"What's even more horrible is the fact that it's my own fault."

"Why do you say that?"

"Quinn was really sick and throwing up all over the place and as soon as she got a little bit better I left her to go for a run. I left my sick, pregnant wife to go for a freaking run! Who does that?! If it wasn't for me Quinn would never have been in the kitchen in the first place, she would have been in bed and I would have gotten her help sooner."

"San, I agree that you probably shouldn't have gone for a run, but this is still not your fault. Quinn's a stubborn girl; she's going to do whatever she wants to do. And I know she won't be mad at you for not being there, because you're here now."

"Why does life have to be so God damn unfair to us?"

"Maybe God knows that you two can make it through anything, so he does this so you two can appreciate each other even more."

"Well then God fucking sucks! There's a reason we didn't get married in a church for fucks sake."

"Santana, calm down. You know I don't like it when your curse."

"I'm sorry, it's just so frustrating. What have we done to deserve all of this?"

"Everything happens for a reason, mija. Just wait and see."

"I'm fucking done waiting."

"Mrs. Fabray-Lopez?"

Santana looked up at the doctor standing by the doors to the waiting room. Grabbing her mother's hand she walked over to him.

"That's me."

"Hi, I'm doctor Johnson, I've been looking after your wife for the last 8 hours."

"How is she?"

"She's alive. She'd lost a lot of blood so when she came in they gave her a blood transfusion before operating. They were able to stop the bleeding and she's in recovery now. She hasn't woken up yet though."

"And the baby?"

"The baby didn't make it unfortunately, it was dead long before she came here. It's difficult to say, but we think she miscarried at around 6 or 7 weeks and what happened now was just her body trying to get rid of the tissue."

Santana squeezed her mother's hand and closed her eyes for a second before looking back up at the doctor.

"Will she be able to have children again?"

"Absolutely, just be careful and do regular check ups."

"Trust me, my wife won't be allowed to leave the bed for 9 months. May I see her now?"

"Yes, but not too many in there at a time and as I said she's not awake yet."

"I'll go in there alone."

Maribel kissed her daughters cheek before Santana followed the doctor to Quinn's room.

"Just come find me if you have any questions okay?"

"Okay, thank you."

Santana slipped into Quinn's room and sat down on the chair next to the bed, gently holding Quinn's hand between her own.

"Hey baby. You really scared me there. Don't you dare do something like that again, do you hear me?"

Santana started drawing patters on Quinn's hand as she looked down at the slightly-paler-than-usual girl lying in the bed.

"What on earth were you doing out of bed in the first place? I bet you were hungry, but you could have waited for me. It doesn't really matter though, the baby was already dead. But you could have died too. If you had died I would have died too, I don't know how to live without you."

Santana laughed gently.

"It's crazy, you're in the hospital after a miscarriage and having lost so much blood you needed surgery and you still look more beautiful than ever. You're pretty amazing, Lucy Quinn Fabray-Lopez. And you're all mine."

Santana kissed Quinn's hand gently.

"You're so cold, Q. I'll warm you."

Santana stood up and gingerly climbed into bed next to her wife, careful to avoid the IV in her hand. She wrapped her arms the best she could around Quinn and closed her eyes.

"When you feel better and you're ready for it we can try again. Maybe we'll get lucky and it won't take long. I just want to start a family with you, but if you want to wait then I'll wait. I won't push you into anything. I love you."

Santana kissed Quinn's cheek before putting her head on her chest and she quickly fell asleep. She was awakened by something under her moving. Quinn. Her head shot up and as soon as her dark brown eyes met the most beautiful hazel eyes she's ever seen a huge smile grazed her face.

"Hi."

"Hello. Where am I?"

Before Santana could answer she had to kiss her wife so she did just that. When she pulled back she could tell that Quinn was smiling too.

"Sorry, I just had to, you look so gorgeous. You're at the hospital?"

Quinn frowned and put a hand on her stomach over the covers.

"Why?"

"I came home to find you almost dead on the floor babe. You scared the shit out of me."

Quinn's eyes widened slightly.

"Am I okay?"

"You will be. You had to have a blood transfusion and surgery, but with enough rest you'll be back to normal."

"And the baby?"

Santana bit her lip and slowly shook her head.

Quinn let out a sob as tears began streaming down her face.

"The doctor said that the baby has already been dead for a couple of weeks. There was nothing any of us could have done."

"It's all my fault."

Santana began wiping away Quinn's tears.

"Don't say that, it's not true."

"How can it not be true? It was in my stomach and I should have been more careful, just like you told me."

"I don't blame you because it wasn't your fault. You were careful. And to be honest when I saw you on the floor I didn't give a damn about the baby, I just hoped you would survive."

"How can you say that? It's our child. Don't you want to have a baby with me?"

"Of course I do Quinn, but your health comes above an unborn child that I've never even seen!"

"Well do you want to try again?"

"Of course, as soon as you're ready. I can't wait to have a baby Q, I'm just not willing to risk my wife to get one."

Quinn let out a soft sigh.

"I get what you're saying. It was just a shock to find out that I'd miscarried. Are you okay though?"

"I'm fine now that you're up and talking. I'll be better when I get you back home. I'll have to clean up the kitchen floor though, you made one heck of a mess."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, I should never have left you alone."

"I don't mind, I should have just stayed in bed like you told me to."

Santana put her head back on Quinn's chest.

"Let's just think about the future instead."

Quinn's stomach growled and Santana smiled.

"Hungry?"

"You have no idea. It was why I was going into the kitchen in the first place."

"I'll go get you something to eat. Oh and everyone knows."

"Everyone?"

"Well your mom, my parents and our friends. They're all here."

"They flew in from New York?! They really didn't have to."

"I wanted them here, I didn't know what was going to happen to you."

Quinn smiled at her wife.

"I'm glad you called them. Now go get my food."

Santana winked at Quinn and left the room. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Maribel stuck her head into the room.

"Is it okay if we talk?"

Quinn smiled at her.

"Of course Mrs. Lopez."

"Quinn, you're my daughter-in-law, call me mamí."

"Have a seat, mamí."

Maribel kissed Quinn's cheek and sat down.

"I'm glad you're up, Santana was so worried about you. She's been crying non stop."

"I hope she's okay too, she seemed a bit closed off."

"She will be, as soon as the guilt is gone."

"What guilt? If anyone should be guilty it's me, I lost her child."

"No one can blame you for that, mija, because you didn't lose it on purpose. Something was probably wrong with the fetus and this is nature's way of fixing it, it's just unfortunate that you lost so much blood."

"I still feel guilty though."

"Listen to me sweetheart, San doesn't blame you and she never will. All she's been thinking about is you, and what she'd do if anything happened to you. You can always have another baby, but she can never have another you. She loved the idea of you two having a baby, but it was still so early that I personally believe that it's impossible to actually love what there was because it wasn't a human being yet."

Quinn let out a sigh and gently grabbed Maribel's hand.

"You're right, I was in love with the idea of a baby with Santana. And I still am, it will just take some more time than expected."

Maribel kissed Quinn's hand.

"There you go. I know the two of you will be wonderful mothers and it probably won't take too long."

"Thank you for being so nice to me."

"Hey, you're family and family needs to stick together."

"Say that to my mother."

"She is here you know. Well not right now, she went to get some sleep at the hotel, but she's in town."

"I still want you to be the favorite grandmother."

Maribel stood up as Santana walked into the carrying a tray. She kissed Quinn on the forehead and winked at her.

"I completely plan on it."

Quinn giggled as the door closed behind the older Latina.

"What was that about?"

"She just made me feel better. She's a really good person."

"Yeah, I always thought I had a pretty cool mom. I got you some soup, the doctor told me not to get you anything too heavy."

"It smells wonderful, thank you. Hey San?"

Santana sat down at the edge of Quinn's bed and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want us to wait too long before we try again, maybe like a month or two? I know that this was a scary experience, but I really want this."

Santana smiled and pushed some of Quinn's long, blonde hair behind her ears.

"I want this too, so badly. As long as you're fine with it I say lets go for it!"

The two locked eyes and suddenly everything seemed to be good in the world again. At least for now.


	22. Our Visitors

**About Quinn's concussion: she hasn't gotten any memory loss, it doesn't always happen. I've had 4 and only one where I don't remember the accident. The last one I had lasted for several months tho and I had memory loss during it, so I couldn't do homework and stuff because I couldn't remember that I'd been to school. **

**Anyways, enjoy :D**

**Xo, Em**

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

"I really don't want to sit in a wheelchair, too many memories."

"Stop whining and just sit in the damn chair, babe. You know that it's hospital protocol and it's just down to the car."

Quinn glared at her wife.

"Only if you lift me into the chair and from the chair and into the car."

"I'll be happy to, now put your arms around my neck."

Quinn did as told and Santana gently lifted her from the bed and over to the wheelchair. Although Quinn luckily didn't suffer any permanent damage from the miscarriage and operation, but she had gotten a rather serious concussion from the fall and Santana was ordered to look after her. Unfortunately from Quinn this also meant no TV, computer or cell phone for a little while.

"I just have to sign the release forms and then I'll take you home."

"I'm finally leaving this hell hole."

Santana smirked.

"Come on, it's not that bad!"

"It's just why I'm here… I wish I didn't have to be here in the first place."

Santana leaned down so her mouth was by Quinn's ear and whispered to her.

"I wish you didn't have to be her too, but you're as fine as can be expected after something like this and that's all that matters to me. I just hope that the next time I wheel you out of the hospital there is a baby in your arms."

Quinn smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek.

"I hope so too. Now take me home slave."

Santana laughed and wheeled her over to the nurse's station to sign the release forms.

"Home we go Lady Q."

She wheeled her wife into the elevator and they traveled down to the ground floor before heading out to the car, a nurse walking with them.

"Okay Mrs. Fabray-Lopez, the doctor has ordered a week off from work and physical activity and at least a few days away from screens such as TV's and computers, get it?"

Quinn pouted.

"Yes."

Santana laughed at the look on Quinn's face, she was clearly not happy with the doctor's orders.

"I'll make sure she follows the rules, no worries."

Santana lifted Quinn into the backseat, and after many objections also managed to put on her seatbelt. They both said goodbye to the nurse before Santana got into the drivers seat and started the drive home.

"I'm not a baby, I only have a concussion! That doesn't mean that I have to sit in the freaking back seat for God's sake!"

Santana kept a serious face and scowled at her wife in the rearview mirror.

"Watch your mouth Mrs. Fabray-Lopez. It's only for safety reasons and from now on I'll be watching you very carefully Quinn."

"Come on San, you can't be serious? This wasn't my fault, okay the concussion was maybe a little bit my fault, but you know what? It was just as much your fault for leaving me!"

Santana got a hurt look on her face.

"That was a really low blow, Quinn."

Quinn reached forward and put her hand on Santana's shoulder, but it was shrugged off.

"San, I'm so-"

"Just stop, I don't want to hear it. You know very well that I'm tearing myself up on the inside for leaving you and you're really not helping. I'm sorry okay? If I could go back I would, but it wouldn't really change anything because you're so God damn stubborn that you probably would have gotten out of bed anyways! And I'm not the one who lost our baby!"

Quinn frowned; she was starting to get really angry with Santana.

"I didn't _lose_ our baby, because it wasn't something that could be lost like a set of misplaced keys! Something was wrong with it and that is not my fault and if you even try to blame that on me one more time then you can go and find someone else to have a baby with!"

"Good, maybe I will!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Santana?!"

Santana stopped the car at the side of the road a few blocks away from home.

"We need to talk about this Quinn. I know that you weren't that far along and that it was barely even a fetus, but we need to talk about it. I'm sorry for flipping out on you, I really am."

Santana got out of the car and got into the back seat next to Quinn.

"I just feel so frustrated and keep thinking if there were any signs that I missed and if there was anything we could do, but I know that it wasn't our fault. I don't blame you, I never have and I never will, it's just that what you said hurt me and it was the only way I knew how to get back at you. Guess I'm not as grown up as we thought."

Quinn put her hand on Santana's cheek and Santana closed her eyes and leaned into the hand.

"I never should have said that either. You're right; I'm stubborn as hell and I would have gone to the kitchen if I wanted to even if you were there. I'm so sorry for saying that, I know how much that must have hurt you. I also know how worried you were at the hospital before I woke up and I completely understand your need to protect me, I'd do the same thing. I love you very much and the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Santana opened her eyes again and regarded her wife.

"I'd like to know what you feel about it."

Quinn nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"I'm upset about it, but at the same time I always knew there was a risk of this happening so I just try to be realistic. This was our first shot and I can't be too upset about this because I just imagine how much worse it is for people who have been trying for years and years. I know that we are meant to be parents, I believe we're meant to have our own biological children, but if we need to adopt then that's fine with me. I just can't wait for the day when I hear little feet run around our house or a little voice calling you mommy. So do conclude my feelings; I'm upset, but not devastated. I think it would have been much harder if I was further along, but now we get to try again and maybe we'll get it right this time."

Santana turned her head slightly and kissed Quinn's hand, which was still resting on her cheek.

"Thank you. It was just difficult to talk about it when I didn't know your feelings on the matter. I'm with you though, we can try again and we _will_ get it right."

Quinn hugged Santana tightly.

"Are we good now?"  
Santana nodded into her shoulder.

"Better than ever. Thank you for being honest with me."

"Hey, it was in my vows to be honest with you. I strive for it."

Santana leaned her forehead on Quinn's neck and let out a sigh.

"I have the most amazing, breathtakingly beautiful wife ever."

Quinn laced her fingers through Santana's hair and kissed her wife deeply in the back of her car. They kissed passionately till the both had to come up for air and when they finally managed to catch their breath they grinned wickedly at each other, a blush rising on both their faces as they we're both getting quite aroused.

"Well I believe that was enough excitement for one day for you Mrs. Lopez."

"You have no idea how badly I want to take you right here in the back seat."

Santana kissed her again and mumbled against her lips.

"Don't tempt me, the doctor said no physical activity."

Quinn pouted her irresistible pout and Santana closed and covered her eyes.

"If you don't stop doing that I can't promise that I'll get us both home in one piece."

"Fine, but I still want you to kiss me when we get home. We can have sex when I'm better."

"Life is so much easier when you listen to me."

Santana placed one last kiss on those lips that she loved so much before getting into the drivers seat again and drove them safely home. Once there she carried Quinn up the stairs and into their apartment, gently putting her down in their bed.

"Welcome home! Get some rest while I clean up the kitchen floor."

"Okay, good luck."

Santana smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. She returned a mere 5 minutes later and Quinn opened an eye to look at her as she got into bed next to her wife.

"That was fast."

"My mom must have cleaned it up because there was not a single red spot in there. I brought you some water though."

"That's nice of her. Just put it on my bedside table, thank you."

Quinn closed her eyes again and fell asleep with Santana holding her close.

Santana woke up about two hours later because the doorbell was ringing. She carefully slipped out of bed and opened the door to find her friends and family smiling at her with boxes of pizza in their hands. Brittany was standing in front of everyone with Mike by her side.

"Hey, we figured the last thing you'd wanna do was cook today, so we brought food and company to you!"

"I hadn't even thought about cooking, thanks guys! Come on in, Quinn is still asleep, but I'll go wake her up."

Everyone got inside and went to the living room to set everything up, while Mike hugged Santana.

"I hope you're both okay San, sorry I couldn't be here earlier."

San smiled.

"Thanks Mike, it's okay though, you're here now! Go find a seat, there's soda in the kitchen, I'll go wake Quinn."

Mike nodded and Santana slipped into her bedroom and closed the door. She slipped onto the bed again and leaned over her wife, kissing her gently.

"Wake up babe."

Quinn groaned and kissed Santana again.

"Why?"

"Our friends and family are in the living room. They brought pizza and company."

"How nice of them. Is my mom here too?"

Santana nodded and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"She was probably forced to come by your parents. One more kiss and then I'm up."

Santana smiled and kissed her deeply before getting out of bed herself. She rushed over to Quinn's side and helped her up. She put her arm around Quinn's waist and supported her weight as they walked into the living room. Everyone's faces lit up when they saw the blonde, as many of them hadn't been able to see her at the hospital.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming over. And thanks for coming all this way just to check in on me in the first place."

"You're our friend Quinn, we're always gonna come running if something happens to you or Santana."

"Thanks Rach, and don't worry, we'd come running to New York for you guys too."

Santana sat down on the couch next to Quinn's mom and pulled Quinn onto her lap, holding her close. Judy leaned over and whispered to her daughter.

"You look a little pale, dear."

Quinn just looked at her in disbelief.

"Thanks mom."

Judy nodded and doubtingly took a slice of pizza. Quinn could count on one hand the amount of times they had had take out pizza at home and it was pretty obvious that her mother was not quite comfortable with it.

It had been a really long time since they had all been together so everyone took the opportunity to catch up with each other

"Guys, we have something to announce!"

Everyone looked over at Brittany and Mike. Mike looked at Santana and Quinn.

"We know this might not be the best time, but we wanted to tell everyone at the same time and this is probably the last time in a while we're all gonna be together."

Quinn nodded at him to continue, but it was Brittany who made the announcement.

"We're pregnant. Well I'm pregnant, he's the dad."

Everyone in the room sat there speechless for a minute before they started congratulating their friends on the pregnancy, but Quinn and Santana sat completely still, not knowing how to feel. Of course they were happy for their best friend, but it was so hard to be excited when they had just gone through a miscarriage themselves. And they knew that this wasn't planned, because Brittany would have told them. Santana placed a gentle kiss on her wife's shoulder as Quinn patted the now vacant seat next to them for Brittany to come over. Her blue eyes were still sparkling, but her smile was showing just how nervous the tall blonde was. She took a seat next to them and Quinn wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug and she instantly sank into it, feeling relief wash over her.

"I'm so happy for you sweetie, you're going to be an amazing mom."

She whispered it so only Santana and Brittany could hear it and Santana nodded in agreement.

"I'm really scared though, what if I'm not smart enough?"

"Hey, you're more than smart enough and you're not alone. Mike will be there every step of the way."

Britt smiled her bright smile and hugged her two best friends tightly.

"You two are gonna be his or hers favorite aunts!"

"We're gonna spoil your kid so badly."

Brittany kissed their cheeks.

"I'm okay with that because I know I'm going to do the same when you have kids."

Quinn giggled.

"We can't wait B. How far along are you?"

"Just over three months, but we only recently found out. It was quite the surprise, but we're happy so it's good!"

"Well we're very happy for you Britt."

Brittany gave them one last kiss on the cheek before going back to sitting next to Mike. Santana hugged Quinn tighter. Quinn smiled at Mike and Santana winked at him and he smiled back with a small nod as Quinn mouthed 'congratulations'.

The group went back to chatting, but the topic went from every day life to names and everything else baby related. Quinn closed her eyes and leaned into Santana. She was sitting sideways on Santana's lap so her side was against Santana's front. Santana began softly kissing her head rubbing soothing circles on her lower back.

"Why don't you go to bed? I'll stay out here with everyone for a little while longer, but you've had a long couple of days."

Quinn nodded and smiled at her wife before leaning in for a kiss.

"Thanks babe. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't. I love you, sleep tight."

"I'll dream of you."

Santana smiled in response and Quinn stood up.

"I'm going to bed guys, but feel free to stay as long as you want to!"

There was a collective 'goodnight, see you later!' and Quinn left the room. As soon as she'd brushed her teeth and gotten into bed there was a knock on the door and Rachel stuck her head into the room.

"Hey Rach, come on in."

Rachel walked in and sat on the bed with Quinn, both girls sitting Indian style towards each other.

"How are you, Q? You don't look too well."

Quinn smiled gently and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm tired, my body's been through a lot. That surgery was pretty rough on me. And I've got a damn concussion."

"I understand. Well not really as I've never had surgery, but I try to understand. How are you about the whole miscarriage thing though?"

Quinn shrugged.

"I'm fine really. I mean it's sad and all, but it happens to so many people and I can't let it break me, not after one try. And worst case Santana will have to carry the baby."

Rachel smiled.

"The advantage of being two ladies!"

Quinn smirked.

"Just one of the many advantages I tell you."

Rachel made a face then laughed.

"Enough info for me. But how are you with you know… You had Beth and then you lost this one?"

"To be honest it hasn't really crossed my mind. I'm glad nothing happened when I was pregnant with Beth because I felt like I was all alone then. I know that I had all of you, but it wasn't what I would have needed if I'd gone through something like this. Santana is amazing. And besides, I love Beth will all my heart and no matter what she's my daughter. I'm honored to have her in my life and I'm glad I was able to bring that kind of joy into Shelby's life too. Santana and I will just have to try again, we're only 24 we have plenty of time."

"That's the spirit! Get some rest, we'll come visit you tomorrow."

"Thanks again for coming Rach, you're a good friend."

Rachel smiled.

"I still love hearing you call me your friend."

"Get used to it though, cause you're staying forever and always."

They hugged and Rachel left the room as Quinn went to sleep.

"Thanks again for cleaning the kitchen for me mom."

"It was no problem mija, I figured the last thing you'd want to do when you came home. We'll get going now, we'll see you tomorrow before we leave."

Santana kissed her parent's cheeks before closing and locking the door behind them. She cleaned up the last few things in the living room before joining her wife in bed.

"Are they gone?"

Quinn mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, all of them."

"Good. What time is it?"

"Just over midnight, you've been asleep for a few hours."

"Okay."

"What did Berry want?"

"Just wanted to know how I was doing."

Quinn finally opened her eyes and squinted as the light from Santana's bedside table hit her eyes.

"I can't believe B's pregnant."

Quinn turned over and snuggled into Santana so they were spooning.

"I know right. I hope Mike's gonna be there for her, there's no way she can raise a baby on her own."

"He loves her so I think she'll be fine."

Santana put her hand over Quinn's stomach and held her tight then kissed her gently on her neck.

"Go back to sleep now."

"You too babe. I love you."

"Love you more, Blondie."

Quinn smiled as sleep overtook her.

* * *

**Coincidentally only yesterday rumors about HeMo being pregnant hit the net, but I promise that I had this planned way before that! Just a weird coincident. **


	23. Our Feelings

**Longest chapter so far!**

**Important question: In future chapters (a little while from now) something is going to happen to either Quinn or Santana. It's pretty serious (not an accident so no one's going to die or anything like that) and it's going to affect both of them, but I want to know who you want it to happen to? I had originally planned Quinn, but I feel like a lot of things happen to her, so I wanted to check in with you guys! If you leave your answer as a review or PM me that would be awesome and very much appreciated and if no one really answers (can't expect too much, right?) then it will most likely be Santana! **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews I've gotten and for getting me 70 followers! YAY :D **

**Xo, Em**

* * *

The following morning Quinn's eyes shot open as she found herself still wrapped in Santana's arms. Santana had woken her up several times during the night to make sure she was still alive (doctors orders) so she was still quite tired, but still too awake to go back to sleep. Her mind traveled back to yesterday's events and news and felt her chest tighten up when she remembered Brittany and Mike's announcement. Sure Brittany was her second best friend and sure she had _pretended_ to be happy for her last night, but it felt impossible for her to actually be happy for the taller blonde right now. Santana and her actually wanted a family, they were spending a lot of money on getting a family and then Brittany accidentally becomes pregnant and decides to announce it two days after her own dramatic miscarriage. She let out a sigh and felt Santana move behind her.

"You awake?"

Quinn turned over and nodded. Santana looked deep into her wife's hazel eyes and tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just so disappointed and hurt with B."

"Because of the pregnancy thing?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm happy that she's settling in with Mike, but I had just gotten out of the hospital after not only losing my unborn child, but almost dying myself when she announced it. I know she's not the smartest person in the world, but I can't believe she could be that insensitive. Mike too."

Santana let out a sigh and nuzzled into Quinn's neck.

"I know what you mean. I understand that it was handy telling everyone at the same time, but it was horrible timing. I just feel like neither of them understand how horrible this is. Going through a miscarriage isn't something I would wish on my worst enemy and I'm still worried about you."

Quinn gently ran her nails over the back of Santana's neck.

"Why are you worried about me?"

"Not only did the baby you were carrying die, but you lost a lot of blood, passed out, had to have surgery and had to spend a few days in the hospital. I just find it hard to believe that you can be as 'fine' as you say you are."

"I love that you're looking out for me babe, but I really am fine. Of course it hurts and this is something I'm never going to forget, but I can't let it completely ruin my life, I need to let it go."

Santana gently sighed into her wife's neck before wrapping her arms around Quinn, hugging their bodies closer together. They lay there in complete silence until Santana's phone rang and 'T Swift' popped up on the screen. Santana answered the call and instantly put it on speaker.

"Hey Swifty."

"Hey Tana, I was just calling to check in on Quinn, how is she?"

"I'm doing great Tay, thanks for asking."

"Oh, hey Q! I'm glad you're back home. Did you get the flowers I sent you?"

"I did, they are lovely, thank you."

"It was the least I could do. And how are you Santana?"

"I'm good too, thank you for asking. What about you?"

"Busy, busy, busy. But I love it so I can't complain."

"I already told the producer, but I'll tell you too. I won't be able to be in the studio for the next week, I have to take care of Quinn."

"I like your priorities so it's more than fine. I better get going, just wanted to check in on you. Love ya, bye."

"Bye, we love you!"

Santana hung up and pulled away from Quinn, stretching her limbs.

"You stay here while I go make us breakfast, okay?"

"Not too happy about it, but okay. Just hurry up!"

Santana kissed her wife quickly before heading into the kitchen to cook for them.

* * *

The remainder of the week went by quite fast and they spent most of it in bed with Santana reading to Quinn or playing card games. Unfortunately for Quinn Santana wasn't up for playing strip poker as Quinn wasn't allowed to have sex. Santana on the other hand found it quite amusing how desperate her wife was, but she still didn't budge on the matter. Both girls had also been avoiding any form of contact with Brittany, even though the taller blonde continued to call or text both of them. The following Tuesday Quinn was back at the office and Santana was back at the studio. Quinn was ecstatic to be back at the office and out of the apartment, not that she didn't like spending time with her wife, but a whole week inside that apartment was pushing it. It was close to 2 pm when there was a knock on her door and she looked up from her paper work.

"Come in."

Her boss opened the door and looked at her.

"Hey Quinn, I was just wondering if you could talk to this client that's coming in around 2:30? She's Matt's client, but he's sick today."

"Of course! Do you have her file?"

Her boss put a manila folder on her desk and thanked her before leaving. Quinn picked it up and started looking over the information to prepare herself for the meeting. At exactly 2:30 there was a knock on her door and she walked over to open it, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Young?"

They shook hands and the slightly-older-than-her brunette nodded.

"Yes, but you can call me Ashley. You're Quinn Fabray right?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Quinn. Have a seat."

Quinn really looked at the woman and noticed her slightly bigger than usual stomach. She was pregnant.

"Can I get you anything? Water, coffee?"

"I'd love coffee, but my doctor told me not to have too much, so I'll settle with water thank you."

Quinn nodded and quickly left the office and returned with two glasses of water for them.

"How far along are you?"

"6 months, so only 3 more to go. This pregnancy is _killing _me though, I still have morning sickness and the baby will not stop head butting my bladder."

Ashley laughed and Quinn joined her.

"I'm sure it will be worth it in the end."

"Absolutely, I can't wait to meet the little guy. I just hope he's calmer when he's born than what he is now."

Quinn smiled politely and looked down on her notes.

"Let's talk business, I've been looking over your files…"

The meeting lasted for about an hour and as soon as Ashley Young had left the building Quinn locked herself in a bathroom stall and cried. This was so much harder than she thought it would be, she couldn't even look at a pregnant person without feeling guilty and sad and angry and everything in between. It didn't exactly help that their receptionist was 7 months pregnant either, when Quinn had seen her that morning she couldn't even say hello to her. It wasn't fair, the receptionist already had _4_ kids, she didn't need any more!

About 2500 miles away Rachel Berry was having an early dinner with Brittany Pierce at one of Rachel's favorite vegetarian restaurants in New York. They had just spent an hour talking about Broadway when Rachel noticed a pout on Brittany's face.

"What's wrong B?"

"I think San and Q are ignoring me."

"Aww come on, you're their best friend, I'm sure they're not!"

"They won't reply to my texts or answer my calls. I haven't heard from them since we left LA."

Brittany showed her all the texts she'd sent Santana.

"Wow, that's strange."

"Yeah, I think so too. Can you try texting her?"

"Of course! I'm sure everything's fine, they're just busy."

Britt nodded sadly and started pushing her spaghetti with mushroom around on the plate. Rachel got her phone and sent a quick text to Santana.

'**Hey San, how's it going in sunny LA?'**

Rachel put her phone on the table and took a sip of her red wine as her phone buzzed and Santana F-L showed up on the screen.

'_Good, but it's raining today. How's NY, cold yet?'_

Rachel looked at Britt.

"Why don't you try sending her a text too?"

Britt nodded and sent a text.

"**Hi Sanny, I miss you xxx"**

Rachel replied to Santana's text.

"**Not yet, but it won't be long now. Only thing I hate about NY."**

"_Can't say I blame you, I loved it there, but I'm so glad I left!"_

"**I'm gonna need to visit you two more ;) I don't think LA's my style though."**

"_Probably because Broadway is your style. You're more then welcome to visit us tho."_

Rachel looked up to see Britt's glossy, blue eyes.

"Aw, B don't cry! Why don't you eat some more and I'll go call Santana huh? Figure out what's going on?"

Brittany nodded and Rachel stepped outside the restaurant and called her friend.

"Hey Rach, you ready to visit us already?"

"What's up with you and Quinn?"

Rachel didn't want to beat around the bush; she wanted to know why her friends were hurting her other friend.

"Whoa, whatcha talkin' 'bout?"

"Why are you both ignoring Brittany? I'm having dinner with her and she's this close to crying."

Santana sighed.

"We're just not really in the mood to talk to her right now?"

"Why not?"

"What she did really upset us, it was really insensitive of her."

"What are you talking about?"

"She announced her pregnancy the same day that Quinn got home from a dramatic miscarriage Rachel, it's like she doesn't even care!"

"I'm sure she didn't even think about that, it's B we're talking about here!"

"That just makes it even worse Rachel, we can't keep brushing everything off as stupidity or ignorance on her part, she needs to learn her limits. She can't keep living life like it's a freaking fairytale. And Mike should have known better too."

"Then explain that to her, make her understand."

"I don't know how to, she's just gonna start crying and I'll end up feeling guilty. I'm not the one who should feel guilty here, I didn't do anything wrong! It's so freaking hard right now, Quinn keeps saying that she's fine, but I know she's not! And who's looking out for me? No one!"

Rachel rubbed her forehead.

"You're right, you shouldn't feel guilty. I'll talk to her for you, okay? Just give it some time and then try talking to her. Are you going to be okay Santana, you sound pretty stressed out?"

"I'm freaking out about everything. I'm so scared that either Quinn or myself are gonna suddenly have a bad reaction to this and I don't kn-. Hold on, I'm getting another call."

Rachel stood there waiting for a few minutes before she again heard Santana's voice.

"Look, I've gotta go. Apparently Quinn's having some sort of panic attack at the office. Just talk to B for us and I'll try contacting her in a few days."

"I hope she'll be okay, good luck. I'll talk to her, no worries. Love you."

They hung up and Rachel walked back into the restaurant and took her seat opposite the much taller blonde.

"So I spoke to Santana and the reason they haven't spoken to you is because they're a bit upset about your news."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just when your timing. They had _just_ lost their baby when you announced that you were expecting yours, it was very upsetting for them. They want to be happy for you, but it's just difficult right now."

Tears started to slide down Brittany's cheeks and Rachel stood up and leaned down next to her friend.

"Hey, don't cry. Santana said she was gonna calm down a little and she would call you in a few days. They love you very much, they just wish you'd waited a little bit longer."

"But we wanted to tell everyone at the same time."

"Then maybe you should have done what they did to announce their engagement? Remember the Skype call? It was just a really bad time for news like that."

Brittany put her head on Rachel's shoulder and cried even more and Rachel instantly understood why Santana didn't want to have this conversation with the blonde.

"Do you understand what I'm saying Britt?"

"Yes, but I still don't think it's fair for them to ignore me."

Rachel sighed.

"Britt, they're hurt. They're dealing with something very difficult. As I was talking to Santana she got a call from someone saying that Quinn was having a panic attack at the office. They're not taking this very well, it's still too fresh for them."

Brittany pouted.

"They need to get over it."

Rachel looked at her friend slightly shocked.

"I'm sorry to hurt you sweetie, but I can't believe you just said that. That was extremely insensitive of you. How would you feel if your baby died?"

"I don't know because my baby won't die."

"I'm not saying that it will, I hope to God it won't, but you're pregnant so you can try to put yourself in their shoes! You need to grow up Britt and take responsibility for your actions."

Brittany sighed.

"Fine, I'll talk to Mike and come up with something."

"That's my girl!"

* * *

Santana rushed into the office.

"I'm here, where is she?"

"In the bathroom, she's locked herself into one of the stalls."

"Thanks, I'll get her out."

Santana walked into the bathroom and quickly located the stall Quinn was in so she sat down and leaned against the stall door.

"Hey Q."

"Go away."

Quinn was obviously crying and her demand sounded pretty weak.

"Not going anywhere until you come with me babes."

"Why are you here in the first place?"

"I got a call from your boss saying you'd been in here for about an hour. Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Too bad, cause I do. Now what's up?"

"Nothing."

Santana laughed and it made Quinn flinch, it wasn't her usual cheery laugh, it was harsh and it scared her.

"Yeah, I totally lock myself in a bathroom and cry all the time too."

"Just shut the fuck up and leave me alone Santana."

"You see I'm not gonna do that because when I married you I kinda promised for better or for worse, and I plan on keeping that promise."

"If I go out and we go home will you promise to shut up?"

"Nope, not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Ugh you are so fucking stubborn!"

Quinn pulled the door open and Santana fell back as she had been leaning on the door. Quinn stepped over her, hurried to her office to grab her stuff before heading for their car. Santana came down a few minutes later to find Quinn waiting by the passenger door. She unlocked the car and they both got in, Quinn was turned towards the window with her arms crossed.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

Quinn didn't respond.

"You know that I love you right?"

Quinn simply mumbled 'whatever', not even looking at Santana.

"Rachel called me, apparently Britt was upset that we weren't talking to her, but Rachel was gonna explain the situation to her."

"How freaking nice of her."

"I'm worried about you."

"Mind your own fucking business."

Santana took a deep breath and counted to 10 in her head. Her patience was quickly running out.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care."

"Pizza?"

"No."

"Pasta?"

"No."

"Beef?"

"No."

"Chinese?"

"No."

"My head on a plate?"

"Maybe."

Santana parked in the garage and they headed up to their apartment in silence. Once there Quinn sat down on the couch with a book and Santana went to the fridge to get a non-alcoholic beer. She needed a drink badly, but she didn't want to bring alcohol into this so she settled for the second best thing. She took a big sip and leaned against the doorway into the living room staring at her wife. Quinn could feel Santana's eyes on her, but she kept her eyes on the book. Santana noticed how Quinn never changed pages and knew that she was simply doing it to ignore her wife.

"Cut the crap, Q."

Quinn kept her eyes on the book, but she shifted slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about you ignoring me instead of talking about what happened at work today."

"I just got a little upset about something, nothing important."

"Mhm, I lock myself in the bathroom and cry all the time too. Love it. It's like a hobby."

"Good to know."

Santana took another sip and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm down.

"Quinnie, babe please just talk to me."

Quinn finally looked up from the book and talked through gritted teeth.

"I told you there's nothing to talk about so just fucking let it go!"

"I'm so glad we have an open and honest relationship! I love this!"

Santana replied in a sarcastic tone. Quinn just continued to glare at Santana.

"Come on Fabgay, talk to me."

Quinn hurled the book across the room and Santana had to duck down not to get hit by it. Quinn stood up and screamed at Santana.

"Shut the fuck up Santana!"

Santana glared at her wife and smashed the bottle into the wall so it broke and beer and glass covered parts of the floor.

"You know what? Fuck this Quinn, fuck this and fuck you! I'm out of here!"

Santana grabbed her jacket and car keys and left the apartment, slamming the door on her way out and Quinn stood there completely frozen. Santana drove to a nearby motel and checked herself in. She turned her phone off and closed her eyes. After lying like that for hours she fell asleep and when she woke up she turned on her phone to see if anyone had called and she found 15 texts from Quinn and over 30 missed calls. As she was looking at it she called again. Santana looked at the screen for a second before rejecting the call and she put her iPhone on 'Do Not Disturb' so Quinn would be sent straight to voice mail. She opened 'Messages' and looked at all 15 texts.

"**Where are you?"**

"**Come back."**

"**Santana?"**

"**Answer the phone."**

"**Don't do this."**

"**I love you."**

"**Helloooo?"**

"**I've been calling you like 100 times, just pick up."**

"**Babe, call me back."**

"**Ughh, seriously where are you?"**

"**Are you dead?"**

"**At least let me know you're alive."**

"**On a scale from 1-10 how mad are you?"**

"**More than 10?"**

"**Sanny, please pick up! We need to talk."**

"_I really don't want to talk to you right now Quinn so just leave me alone."_

"**San, I'm sorry, please talk to me. I love you, I need to talk to you!"**

"_You're sorry?! You threw a freaking book at me! I was trying to help me and you completely flipped out and now it's my turn to need some time. Oh and I'm at 50."_

"**50 what?"**

"_The angry scale."_

"**Oh. Will you be coming home tonight?"**

"_I wouldn't count on it."_

"**Where are you?"**

"_I'm not gonna tell you."_

"**Do you still love me?"**

"_Stupid question, Q. Of course I still love you, you're my wife. That doesn't mean that I can't be mad and disappointed at you. I just need some time to myself and I think you should take some time to do the same, you clearly have some issues."_

"**When will you come home?"**

"_When I'm ready to. And I suggest that you're ready to talk when I do come home."_

"**I'll try."**

"_I need more than try."_

"**San, I love you."**

"_I know."_

"**I'm not mad at you."**

"_You have no reason to be."_

"**You have reason to be mad at me though, I understand that."**

"_Bravo Fabray."_

"**It's Lopez."**

"_No, it's Fabray."_

"**Ouch."**

"_Yup."_

"**Come on San, brighten up a bit?"**

"_Funny coming from you."_

"**Just know that I love you very much and I hope you love me too."**

"_I do, just not that much right now."_

"**Again; ouch. I'll leave you alone now, please come home soon."**

"_We'll see, don't hold your breath."_

Quinn put her phone down and put her face in her hands. She had screwed up big time. She knew Santana and there was no way she was gonna come running back and forgive Quinn just like that. She couldn't really expect her to either, Santana had just tried to help her and she had just pushed her wife away. And she knew that she was having a much harder time dealing with this then she thought she would, but she knew what would help. She grabbed her Mac and started searching the web until she found what she needed. She smiled at herself, hopefully Santana was going to appreciate the effort she was making to get better. She went to the kitchen to see if they had any food. She didn't really feel like eating, but it was really important to Santana that she did and she didn't want to disappoint her wife even more. She ended up with some left over wok and noodles from last night and sat on the couch to watch a movie. By 11 pm she had brushed her teeth and gotten into bed, but she couldn't sleep when she didn't know where Santana was.

"**I miss you already. I can't sleep when you're not here."**

"_Sucks to be you."_

"**I had to talk to a client today because a co-worker was sick. The client was 6 months pregnant and complaining about morning sickness and baby on her bladder. On top of that our already-has-4-kids receptionist is 7 months pregnant. It just set me of and I couldn't handle it. I just feel so bad for what happened. I know we can try again and have another baby, but I want THAT baby. Sometimes life sucks and it's not fair. It wasn't fair to me for the longest of times until you finally became mine."**

"_I'm glad you finally told me, but it's a little late. I'm proud of you for opening up to me and realizing what happened to you, but it doesn't mean that I'm not still mad at you."_

"**I know that, but I did something that might make you even prouder."**

"_What?"_

"**I want to tell you in person, so you're gonna have to wait."**

"_Okay, that's up to you. I have to be at the studio early tomorrow so I'm going to bed. Night Q."_

"**Good night Santana, I love you forever and always."**

Santana went to sleep while Quinn just lay in bed staring at the ceiling all night. The next day she called in sick (which her boss completely understood, he didn't want a repeat of yesterday) and she spent the day in the apartment, hoping that Santana would drop by. She didn't. Around noon she called Brittany to try and clear things between them.

"Quinn? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me B."

"I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't even realize how much it must have upset you two until Rachel explained it to me. I love you Q."

"It's okay Britt, you've apologized, it's fine now. Just try to think about your actions before you do them, it's still a sore subject for us. I love you too."

"I know, I was just being stupid, as always."

Quinn could hear that Britt was quite sad over hurting her friends.

"Aw, B, don't pull yourself down, you're an amazing friend you just had a bad moment."

"And I'm really, really, really sorry. How are you and San anyways? Rachel told me you had a bad day yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, we're fine."

She lied because she didn't really want to share her private life with everyone and she knew that if she told Brittany then she would tell everyone else.

"Are you sure? Is she still mad at me?"

"I'm positive. And she's not mad at you anymore."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'll ask her for you. Hey babe, are you still mad at B? She shook her head no."

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's uhh… busy. Yeah, she's busy right now."

"Oh, with what?"

"You know… stuff?"

"Wait, are you two having sex?"

"What? NO! No… not yet. We were going to…"

"Oohhh, I'll leave you two alone then! Wait, it's only noon there, why are you two home?"

"I called in sick because of yesterday and Santana visited me for lunch!"

Good, quick thinking Q.

"Oh, makes sense! Tell her I love her! Bye, love you!"

"Love you too!"

Quinn hung up and threw herself down on the couch in frustration. She had just lied to her best friend who now thought she was going to have sex with her wife who was God knows where doing God knows what. Life sucked.

At dinner time Quinn prepared a romantic dinner for the two, but Santana never showed up so she ate alone and when she was done she blew out the candle and the kitchen was completely dark with a plate, knife and fork still left on the table.

She checked her phone, but still no messages from her wife so she decided to send one of her own.

"**I fixed things with B today. Told her you weren't mad at her anymore either."**

"_You didn't have to do that because you don't know if I'm fine or not."_

"**I'm sorry she just sounded so sad and asked about you and then she just assumed we were gonna have sex so I lied and told her we were."**

"_Great now you're a liar too. Just what I needed."_

"**:( come on San, I just didn't want to share our personal problems with her. What else should I have done?"**

"_I don't know? Told her I was at work and you didn't know if I was mad or not?"_

"**I froze okay? I didn't know what to say so I just said the first thing that came to mind, I'm sorry that I'm not freaking perfect."**

"_You know that you'll always be perfect to me, no matter how much you screw up…"_

"**I know and that's part of why I love you. Please come home San, I really am sorry."**

"_Not tonight, but maybe tomorrow."_

"**I made us dinner."**

"_That's very nice of you, but a romantic dinner isn't gonna fix everything."_

"**I know, but it's a start. I'm going to work tomorrow so you know where to find me if you need me. Will you be at the studio?"**

"_As usual, yes."_

"**I love you to the moon and back."**

"_30 today."_

"**That's 20 less than yesterday so I'll take it!"**

Quinn took a picture of herself pouting and wearing one of Santana's shirts and sent it to her.

"**I really, really, really miss you!"**

"_Cute. You're lucky I can't resist that pout. 20."_

"**I understand that you're mad and I'll respect that, so I'll leave you alone now. I hope you come home tomorrow so I can see that gorgeous face of yours. It's stunning even when you're wearing a frown!"**

"_Good night, Q."_

"**Good night Tana."**

Quinn lay down on her bed with a smile on her face. At least her wife was less mad at her today and she was hopefully gonna come home the next day so they could patch this up! This was their first real fight in ages and she hated it. That it was her fault made it even worse, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt the brunette, but she kept doing it anyways. Life was just so complicated sometimes, especially when two stubborn women were involved. She knew that Santana needed to work this out by herself and she was gonna give her the time she needed, as long as it didn't take too long. She missed that face and amazing body of hers. Quinn fell asleep that night with a slight smile on her face and the next day she went to work and apologized to everyone for her little meltdown. She was able to get through her day without any tears or hard feelings and she felt quite proud of herself by the end of the day. Her drive home took ages because of traffic, but when she entered her apartment the first thing she saw was a certain brunette that she loved more than anything. She threw her purse and keys on the floor and threw herself at her wife.

"Santana!"

Santana hugged her back, but not as tightly as Quinn was hugging her.

"Hi."

Quinn cupped her face and kissed her deeply, but Santana pulled away and shook her head.

"Not the time. Have a seat."

Quinn bit her lip and sat down.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Some water would be nice."

Santana nodded and went to the kitchen to get them two bottles of water, she walked back to the living room and handed one to Quinn. Quinn was sitting on the sofa while Santana was standing in front of her on the other side of the coffee table.

"What you did really hurt me, Quinn. I drove over there as soon as they called me and I just wanted to help you, but you just pushed me away. This marriage won't work if we push each other away, do you understand that?"

Quinn nodded. When she was sitting and Santana was standing she felt like a little child being yelled at by their parents.

"I love you so freaking much and I was so scared when your boss called me. I was scared you'd try to hurt yourself and that I'd find you in another pool of blood or something."

Santana grimaced at the memories. Quinn spoke up in a soft voice.

"San, no matter how bad it gets I'm never going to hurt myself. I promise you that. I've been through a lot of things in my life, but I've never thought about hurting myself."

"I know that, but a million thoughts were running through my head. And I just don't understand why you were refusing my help?"

"I figured that if I didn't talk about it then nothing was wrong. It was stupid, I know. I'm so sorry, but I'm glad that you walked out on me, it was what I needed to realize that what I was doing was fucked up."

"I've been thinking a lot over the past two days. At one point I was so mad that I didn't know what to do with myself. But I understand you too. I know that I'm upset as hell over this miscarriage, but I can't even begin to imagine how bad it must be for you, it was your body that went through it. Not only that, but you and I handle things very differently. I should have known that you weren't fine. I'm your wife, I'm supposed to pay attention to all the small details. So when I was completely pissed at you I was pretty mad at myself too for letting you go back to work before you were ready. This doesn't mean that I'm not still mad at you though, do you understand that?"

Quinn nodded.

"I do, but please don't be mad at yourself babe, you can't notice everything. It was quite shocking to me too. Do you think you'll be able to forgive me?"

"Eventually yes, but not right away. I've had my time away to think things over, and now I need to see how things are around you."

"I understand. And San?"

"Yes Quinn?"

"The thing I wanted to tell you in person is that I've set up an appointment with an psychiatrist to talk about this. You can come if you want to, but you don't have to."

Santana smiled slightly.

"You did that all by yourself?"

Quinn nodded and bit her lower lip.

"I realized that I needed help badly and it was the only thing I knew could really help me."

"I'm so proud of you Q, I'll come with you if you want me to?"

"I kinda do because it would give you some insight to my brain and I think it would do you good to talk to someone too."

"You're probably right, it's not good for anyone to keep things locked up inside like this. Come here."

Quinn stood up and Santana wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm still slightly mad at you, but I missed you too. I missed the feeling of your hand in mine, your scent and your smile."

"Take all the time you need baby, I'm just glad you're here."

Santana hugged her tighter.

"Promise me you'll never do that to me ever again."

"I promise. I promise to be 100% honest with you from now on, unless it's a secret I need to keep."

"Good, that's what I like to hear."

Santana kissed Quinn's temple and let her wife go.

"Take out for dinner, what do you want?"

"Chinese!"

"Italian it is."

"Hey! I said Chinese."

Santana smirked.

"And I said that I was still a little bit mad at you, so I decide."

"Fine, I guess that's fair."

Quinn leaned in to kiss her wife but Santana stopped her.

"Not yet, I'm not ready for that yet."

Quinn sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I understand."

Santana kissed her temple again before calling their usual Italian take out restaurant. They ate dinner in comfortable silence, sitting on different ends of the sofa and watching the big bang theory that they had TiVo'd.

"I'm pretty tired, wanna head to bed?"

Quinn nodded and they turned off the TV and all the light in the apartment before brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed. Santana got into bed first and Quinn got in and crawled over to Santana prepared to get into their usual spooning position, but Santana shook her head.

"Not tonight."

Quinn bit her lip and looked at her with sad eyes before lying down on her own side of the bed. Boy did she screw up big time.

"Good night, Q."

"Good night Santana, I love you."

For the first night in ages they slept without having any type of physical contact and it almost broke Quinn's heart more than not having Santana there at all. Santana hated it as much as Quinn did, but she needed to make this statement to get Quinn to realize that what she had done was wrong and that they were in this together so she did what she had to do. Tough love, right?


	24. Our Forgiveness

**Bad chapter, buy my day has been eventful to say the least. Just some special family things that I've wanted for a long time that finally happened! **

**I know I wrote this on the last chapter too, but I'd love it if more people would answer it:**

**Important question: In future chapters (a little while from now) something is going to happen to either Quinn or Santana. It's pretty serious (not an accident so no one's going to die or anything like that) and it's going to affect both of them, but I want to know who you want it to happen to? I had originally planned Quinn, but I feel like a lot of things happen to her, so I wanted to check in with you guys! If you leave your answer as a review or PM me that would be awesome and very much appreciated and if no one really answers (can't expect too much, right?) then it will most likely be Santana! **

**Sorry so many people didn't like Santana in the last chapter!**

**Xo, Em**

* * *

Santana got out of bed and dragged herself to the kitchen. She made herself a cup of coffee before mixing the ingredients for French toast. As she was setting the table Quinn walked in and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist from behind and kissed her shoulder.

"Morning babe."

Santana turned around and kissed her forehead.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"I slept fine, I was a bit restless though. You made breakfast? I thought you were mad at me?"

Santana went back to the stove and turned it off before putting the toast on their plates.

"I am, but that doesn't mean that I have to break our routine. And to be completely honest I was acting like a little kid just leaving you like that for two nights. It was childish and stupid of me; I should have just waited until you were ready to talk to me."

Santana sat down and Quinn sat down sideways on her lap, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

"It might have been childish to just run away from our problems, but it sure was effective! Just don't do it again, okay?"

Santana kissed her cheek and nodded.

"I won't. Now let's eat, we've both got work today."

Quinn nodded and got up from Santana's lap and sat down across from her. They started eating.

"You make the best French toast ever."

"Thanks, I must admit they are pretty darn good!"

"Hey babe, is there anything I can do to make you forgive me?"

Santana grinned.

"You could make me dinner tonight?"

Quinn smiled.

"I'll make lasagna. When will you be home?"

"Yum, I love your lasagna, can't wait. Probably around 7 pm, long day at the studio."

"Good, then I'll have time to make it. I have to go soon, do you need any help with the dishes?"

"Nope, I'm good. You go shower and I'll clean up."

Quinn got up and took a quick shower while Santana cleared the table. They said goodbye to each other and Quinn headed to work while Santana took her shower. At work Quinn kept planning their dinner in her head and she made a mental note to stop by Whole Foods to get some fresh ingredients. She even had another meeting with Mrs. Young because Matt was out with the flu, and it went great she didn't feel like she was going to cry once. She still had a dislike towards the receptionist and she would sometimes get a knot in her stomach if she saw a pregnant woman, but she kept thinking about her appointment the following week and relaxed.

* * *

"I'm home."

Quinn rushed into the hallway to greet her wife with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey you! Go to the bedroom and change into the dress I've put on the bed."

Santana raised an eyebrow, but went into their bedroom and changed. When she was done Quinn returned and took her hand, guiding her to the kitchen.

"So you know that I'm so terribly sorry for throwing a tantrum and a book at you and hopefully it can all be forgotten after tonight."

Santana stepped into the kitchen and it was lit up by around two dozen candle lights, placed all over the kitchen counter and some on the table. She could see that the table was set and they took their seat.

"So it's basically my lasagna with bacon and a salad with your favorite dressing."

"It smells amazing Q, thank you."

Quinn smiled.

"You're very welcome, now eat up before it gets cold!"

They ate and talked about their day and as soon as they were both done they placed their plates in the sink and Quinn got the red velvet cake she'd made.

"You are seriously incredible babe."

"Thank you, I just really want this whole thing to be over with and get us back to normal."

Santana nodded and they each had one small piece before Santana stood up.

"Care to dance?"

Quinn smiled and stood up, taking Santana's proffered hand. Santana put on some slow music and they wrapped their arms around each other and moved slowly around the kitchen floor.

"This reminds me of _the_ wedding."

Quinn giggled.

"Yeah. The first time I ever slow danced with a girl. And the only girl I've ever slow danced with."

Santana sighed and wrapped her arms even tighter around Quinn.

"I wish I could say the same. I've done all of this with B before and it's so weird because she's not just some random girl I dated before we met, she's our best friend."

"I don't mind that Santana, because you're all mine now. And imagine how bad we would be if neither of us had any girl on girl experience."

Santana smirked.

"Oh please, you're talking about Santana Lopez, sex goddess extraordinaire! I would have been good at it no matter what. And I seem to remember that you blew me away our first night together too. And you've only gotten better."

"I've had an amazing teacher."

Quinn pulled away slightly and looked into Santana's eyes.

"San, I really do love you more than anything and I promise to do my best in regards of being open and honest with you if you just trust in me."

Santana leaned down and kissed Quinn for the first time since the fight.

"Quinnie it's okay, I forgive you as long as you forgive me? I love you too, which is why I got so upset in the first place."

"Forgive you for what?"

"For acting childish and running away from our problems."

"Forgiven and forgotten."

Santana continued to slow dance with Quinn, nuzzling her shoulder.

"You know, it's really, really hard to stay mad at you. Especially when you sent me that picture of you pouting. We've never had a real fight."

"Right back at you, Mrs. Fabray-Lopez. I hope we never do, I want life with you to be as perfect as possible. Everything's just so good in our lives; it's all I've ever wanted. All that's missing is a baby, but hopefully within a year I'll have that too."

"It's weird though, in high school we were able to pick a fight with everyone, especially each other and now I haven't slapped you since that Thanksgiving. Maybe we even each other out on some level?"

"You know you never did apologize for that…"

Santana laughed.

"Not going to either, your slap was crazy. I said it then and I'll say it now; you always were a genius slapper."

Quinn grinned and pulled back so she was looking at her wife.

"We always were two ends of the bitch-goddess spectrum."

Santana grabbed Quinn around the waist and dipped her low before leaning down to kiss her.

"You're really turning me on right now, Q."

"You always turn me on, S, but I don't feel like having sex today, I just want to snuggle."

"That doesn't sound too bad either, but only for you!"

"Good, cause I wouldn't be too happy if you were snuggling other people."

Quinn smirked and ran to the living room with Santana following her. Quinn sat down and Santana lay down with her head on Quinn's lap, and Quinn started massaging Santana's scalp.

"I was thinking about something."

"Tell me more, tell me more."

"Funny. Anyways, now that we have some more time before we try having a baby again I thought maybe we could think about some practical stuff?"

"Such as?"

"Well we're both girls so we're gonna have to think about what our children are gonna call us, what we do on mother's day and how we talk to our children about sexuality."

"Okay let's start with the mother/mother thing first. What do you want us to be called?"

Santana turned so she was looking up at Quinn.

"I want one of us to be mommy, but I don't know what the other would be called."

"I looked it up on the Internet and it looks like a lot of people use mommy and mama or momma, but I kinda like mamí too, since that's what your family uses. Your mom made me call her mamí."

"I'm just worried that mommy and mamí would sound too similar? I know that the kids are probably gonna end up saying mom as they get older, but when they're young and they can't really talk it's gonna be hard understanding which one of us they're talking about."

"We could just use mamí and momma?"

Santana shook her head.

"Unless you have any major objections I really want to use mommy for one of us."

"I'm completely fine with that, but who would be called what?"

"Well my first thought is that you're mommy and I'm mama."

"I don't mind that, but only if you're 100% sure?"

"Yeah, and besides until the baby's actually born, we can still change it, right?"

"Absolutely, mama."

Quinn smiled.

"I totally just found your new nickname!"

"I love it! Now next topic, mothers day?"

"Do you think both of us should celebrate it at the same day, one take fathers day or do something completely different?"

"I absolutely hate the idea of one of us having fathers day as our mothers day, I just think it sends the wrong message or something. There is no way I'm agreeing to that. And I also hate the idea of us celebrating it on the same day because I want you to have your own special day and me to have my own special day."

"That leaves us with coming up with something on our own. First thing on my mind is that we either both use a completely different, random day that we decide, or one gets mothers day and the other some other date?"

"I vote for one gets mother's day, and I want that to be you."

Quinn shook her head.

"No way San, I got mommy, I want you to have mothers day!"

"What if I don't want it?"

Santana frowned and Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you'll take it alright."

"Fine, but then you get the weekend before."

"Why the weekend before?"

"Because you're very special and I want you to get your day first."

"Well I disagree, I want the weekend after. I can't really explain why, but I really want you to have that first weekend. I really wish I knew how to express it, but I just don't. It's just something I feel very strongly about."

Santana sat up and put her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"I'm not gonna fight you on that then. I get the 'real' mothers day and you get your own special mothers day the weekend after."

"I'm looking forward to this already. Buying you presents from them, getting them to make you cards and waking up early to make you breakfast. You know I'm excited about this when I'm actually looking forward to waking up early."

Santana smiled.

"I'll believe it when I see it babe. I'll at least pretend to be asleep when you come in with breakfast in bed."

"Just like you do on your birthday."

"Exactly, so I fully expect that from the moment we have children I will get two birthdays a year, only the cards have to be different!"

Quinn kissed the top of Santana's head and laced their fingers together.

"You're adorable when you're demanding, but I like that idea so I'll agree to it."

"I'm glad you brought this up before we're actually pregnant, for real. I would probably have freaked out if you were pregnant and we thought about this. I don't know why though, I guess it's something with time pressure."

"I think one of my favorite things about being pregnant is probably gonna be seeing you run around all panicky about everything we need to get done before the baby's here. It's gonna be hilarious. I'm sure that by the time he or she arrives you're gonna forget me in the apartment when you run out to the car."

Santana laughed.

"The worst part is that I can totally picture that happening. You know how excited I am to have kids, but I just want you to know that I will _need_ you way more than now. I can't do it alone. My biggest fear is that something will happen and I'll have to raise a kid on my own."

"San, nothing is going to happen! I'm going to be there the whole way to tell you what you're doing wrong and when you're giving them too much candy. I'll be there to tell you that you need to put the camera down because we can't take their picture every 30 seconds because we'll never get on with our day. I'll be there for everything. And I can't do it without you either. I've already gone through a pregnancy where I was basically all alone, because let's face it, Puck was the dad. Just saying 'Puck' and 'Dad' in the same sentence feels wrong. I honestly believe that if Finn was the father, or someone else I could have been in a relationship with was then I believe I would have kept Beth. But I couldn't when I was alone."

"I think that if you had decided to keep Beth and raise her as a single mom you would have been amazing at it, but I also believe that you made the right choice by letting Shelby adopt her. I'm glad she's still a part of our life though, because she's part you and I love every single part of you."

"I think our kids will be lucky to get us as parents."

"Oh, I don't even doubt that. And about the whole sexuality thing you were talking about, I think I want to wait until they are a bit older and we can see what their perspective is. I believe children understand way more than we give them credit for."

"Okay, I'll give that a shot. But if they are ever bullied for having two moms or they get confused then we're talking to them."

Quinn frowned; she really didn't like the idea of her children ever being bullied because of her sexual orientation.

"If they are then I'm going to home school them!"

"Oh please, they're my children, if they ever get bullied then the bullies are going to go home crying by the end of the day!"

"Sadly that statement is way too accurate."

Santana laughed and stood up.

"Bed time, it's time to getz our snugglez on."

Quinn smirked and followed her wife to the bedroom where they did in fact fall asleep snuggled up together.

* * *

"This is seriously nerve wrecking! I hope this goes fast because I can't handle this shit."

"San, calm down. We've already done it once before, it'll be fine."

Quinn and Santana were currently heading to the doctors office to take a pregnancy test. It was now mid-December and about a month and a half earlier Quinn had started taking hormone pills and a little later she'd gotten injected again. They had gone with the same donor because they really liked his 'profile' in the sperm bank book. Today was the day they found out if the insemination had been successful or not and Santana was a wreck while Quinn was quite calm.

"I can't calm down Q, I'm too nervous!"

Quinn took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of Santana's hand.

"San, I _really_ need you to calm down. I honestly don't think I'm pregnant, it doesn't feel like it. And I don't mean feel the baby move or anything crazy like that, because it would be waaay too early anyways, it's more in my heart. Last time I got this weird feeling a few weeks after the procedure and I don't have that at all now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and I'm only telling you this because I don't want you to get too upset if the results come back negative."

"Why are you so positive about this? Shouldn't you be upset that it probably didn't work?"

"Normally yes, but I had a really good session with Dr. Wong yesterday. I really like her San, I think she's helped me a lot. She helped me realize that I was way more upset about the miscarriage then I thought I was and she helped me talk about it in a way that I needed. I'm glad you've gotten some time with her too though, there's probably lots on your chest too."

"You mean besides these magnificent boobs?"

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, dork."

"I'll try my best not to get my hopes up too much when we walk in there. But I have an appointment with Dr. Wong tomorrow anyways, so I'm sure it'll all be fine."

"That's my lady."

"Anything for you my dear."


	25. Our December

**Hope you had a wonderful weekend!  
I start my new job tomorrow so I probably will not be able to update every day anymore as I doubt I'll have the energy, but I'll still update as often as possible :) **

**Thanks again for the lovely reviews, followers and favorites and keep them coming ;) **

**Xo, Em**

* * *

For the second time in her life Santana was sitting opposite a doctor, awaiting the results of a pregnancy test. Quinn had told her not to get her hopes up, because she herself didn't think she was pregnant, but Santana couldn't help it, she wanted this so badly. And she was Santana Fabray-Lopez after all, failure wasn't in her vocabulary. Quinn was sitting in the chair next to her with her legs crossed, gently chewing on her lower lip. Santana was watching her from the corner of her eyes and she loved the way Quinn's long, wavy hair was flowing down the back of the chair and her golden eyes we're sparkling because of the way the light hit them. Santana felt herself calm down by simply looking at her wife, especially when Quinn turned to look at her, flashing her a smile and a wink. Santana knew that she was grinning like a love struck fool, but she honestly didn't care because she was exactly that. Her eyes shot back to the doctor when the phone rang and her heart stopped in her chest.

"Mhm. You're sure? Okay, thank you."

He hung up and looked at them, slowly shaking his head.

"It was unsuccessful unfortunately. I'm sorry, but we will continue with this as long as you want to."

Santana let out a deep sigh and Quinn nodded.

"It's okay, I was sort of expecting it."

The doctor nodded.

"I'm glad you're being realistic, just because it was successful on the first try the last time doesn't mean it won't take some time now. If you want to I can set up an appointment next week for another injection?"

Santana quickly nodded.

"Please do."

The doctor put it into his computer system and put down the date and time for them.

"I'll see you next week then girls."

"Thanks doc. See ya."

Quinn took Santana's hands as they walked out of the building.

"Are you okay babe?"

Santana shrugged.

"I suppose. I'm glad you told me before we went in tho, you know, that you didn't think you were pregnant. It eased it up a lot."

Quinn pulled Santana into a tight hug outside of their car.

"I promise you that I'll tell you if I ever feel like there's something there, or not. I don't care how long it will take us; we'll get there. I don't have any problem with these procedures, besides the hormone pills making me a bit wacky, but that's really your problem."

Santana laughed.

"I love wacky Quinn. Thank you babe, for calming me down and being amazing."

"You're very welcome. Now I want ice cream so let's go to the mall or something. Shopping therapy!"

"I like the sound of that."

They got into the car and headed for the mall.

"You know that present I said you were going to get a bit later for our anniversary?"

"How can I forget?"

"Good point, anyways you'll get it either tomorrow or the day after."

"I can't wait! I'm so excited, and I already know that I'll love it. I loved the necklace you got me too though."

"I'm glad, but I really think you'll like this a lot."

"Stop teasing me, Lopez, you know how impatient I am."

Santana laughed.

"Trust me, I know."

"I have an idea for Christmas."

"Shoot."

"Stay in bed the whole time and only get out to cook and eat delicious food."

Santana groaned.

"Fuck yeah! This is why I married you."

"I know, I'm pretty awesome sometimes."

"You sure have your moments."

"I can't believe Britt only has 3 more months to go, we're gonna have to go visit them when he's born."

"I'm like 90% sure they're gonna call him Mike."

"Why?"

"Because it's Mike's dads name too, so it'd be like a tradition, besides if Britt got to decide the name by herself it would be Ducky, Quack or Prince."

"Oh my God, I have the best idea ever!"

"What?"

"What you're saying makes total sense, so I say that we get a onesie and get 'Mike' sown in on the front or something. Then we send it to them as soon as possible and tell them to open it once he's born. It'll totally freak them out!"

Santana laughed.

"Brilliant idea, Britt's gonna think it's my Mexican third eye or something. I'm actually jealous that I didn't think of that."

"Because you're my wife and I love you endlessly I'll give you some of the credit. It was after all you who figured that they'd name the kid Mike."

"Again, this is why I married you."

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me Carly, I didn't want to go alone and Quinn obviously couldn't go with me."

"It was my pleasure. It looks really good San, I think Quinn's going to love it!"

"I hope so, it was a hard decision, because I'm not completely sure what she feels about it, but I hope she'll like it."

"She'd be crazy not to."

"What are your plans for Christmas?"

"Going back to Minneapolis to visit my family. What about you?"

"Just work on new songs and spend time with Quinn, should be nice and relaxing."

"Doesn't sound too bad. I'm looking forward to seeing my family, but I'm not looking forward to the flight. I've gotten way too used to flying with Tay."

"I know what you mean, that was so comfortable. Anyways, I've got to go, thanks again for coming with me, I'll see you after the holidays!"

"Bye San, give my best to Quinn!"

They hugged goodbye before Santana drove home and ran up to the apartment.

"Q, you home?"

"Living room."

Santana walked in and sat down next to her wife on the couch.

"Hello, sexy."

Quinn rolled her eyes, but still grinned like a fool.

"Hey babe."

Quinn leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Santana's lips and when she pulled back she noticed the white bandage on Santana's left wrist. Her eyes instantly widened and she grabbed a hold of it.

"Santana, what happened to you? Are you okay? Are you injured? Why didn't you call me?"

Santana smiled and pushed a strand of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear.

"Babe, relax. It's your present, close your eyes."

Quinn looked at her skeptically before closing her eyes with a sigh.

Santana gently removed the bandage and looked up at Quinn with a nervous look on her face.

"I want you to be honest with me, but please don't freak out!"

"You're freaking me out when you tell me not to freak out."

"I know, that was a very stupid thing to say, but please listen to it."

Quinn sighed again.

"Okay, I'll try my best not to freak out."

"You may open your eyes."

Quinn opened her eyes and they locked with Santana's for a second before shooting down to where the bandage once was. Once she saw it she gasped.

"San… Did you just…? I don't know what to say. I love it, I really do. And I'm honored that you'd do that for me!"

Quinn gently took Santana's wrist and studied it more closely. The tan skin was now grazed with black ink, a very simple yet very elegant 'Q'. Quinn looked up again and crashed her lips with Santana's so hard that Santana fell back on the couch and Quinn crawled over to straddle her. She leaned down and placed loving kisses on her wife's lips between words.

"I. Can't. Believe. You. Did. That. For. Me. I. Love. It. And. I. Love. You."

Santana cupped Quinn's face and kissed her even deeper before pulling back for a second.

"Happy first wedding anniversary baby girl. This is just more proof that it's forever and always."

Quinn squealed and kissed Santana's lips again, slowly working her way to the jaw and then down to the brunette's neck.

"Here or bed?"

"Here, I need you so badly babe."

Quinn sat up slightly and they quickly shed their clothes and their lips were once again attached to the others. Quinn put one leg between Santana's and it wasn't long before they were humping each other's thighs.

"Fuck you're hot, Q."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Santana grinned and instead of placing her lips on Quinn's she attached them to her throat, sucking, licking and gently nibbling on it.

"Had I known that this was your reaction I would have done it so much sooner."

"I swear to God you need to shut the fuck up and fuck me!"

Santana smirked against Quinn's pulse point and pushed her thigh even harder into Quinn's core making the blonde moan even harder.

"I'm so close Snix, I just need you in me!"

Santana's hand slipped down between their bodies and cupped Quinn's sex for a second before she slipped 2 fingers into Quinn.

"Fuck, you're so wet!"

"Of course, you're completely naked and panting underneath me! What do you expect?"

Quinn leaned down and started sucking on one of Santana's nipples while her hand started circling Santana's clit. After about a minute of this they came together and Quinn collapsed onto Santana.

"Only downside to having kids is that we won't be able to do things like this too often."

Quinn laughed and nuzzled into Santana's neck.

"Trust me, we'll find our ways."

Quinn took Santana's left wrist and brought it to her lips and gently kissed it.

"Did it hurt?"

"Not as much as I thought it would. And it's so small that it didn't really take long. I've wanted one for so long, but I wanted it to be the right occasion, and what's better than first anniversary? Only reason it took so long was because I was recommended this place and they were completely swamped until now."

"It's okay, I don't mind. It was a lovely surprise and I like that it's on your left wrist."

"The heart side."

Quinn let out a content sigh and placed a swift kiss on Santana's neck before nuzzling back in.

"Nap time."

Santana simply nodded and closed her eyes while wrapping her arms even tighter around Quinn.

* * *

Santana walked into the living room wearing a tight t-shirt, short shorts and knee high socks, looking stunning as usual.

"I love living in LA! It's December 26th and I can wear this without being cold. Of course I'd have to wear something else outside, but in New York I'd have to wear something else inside too. It's freaking amazing."

Quinn looked up from her book and groaned, placing her book over her face.

"Saaannn."

"Whaaaat?"

"You know that I think you're a panty dropper when wearing knee high socks, but I don't like them because they're hiding your ridiculously sexy, long, tan legs!"

Santana smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Says you, the girl who _always_ wears pantyhose's with dresses…"

"You know that I prefer that so that people can't see anything if my dress blows up or something."

"Well I'd like to see something."

"Which is why I usually take them off when we're at home!"

"Come on, look at me!"

Quinn removed the book and looked at Santana, who swirled around.

"I look so hot!"

"It shouldn't be legal."

Quinn had said it so low that she hoped Santana hadn't heard it.

"What was that, dear?"

Santana smirked. And Quinn mumbled her response.

"Nothing."

Santana walked over and straddled Quinn, taking the book from Quinn's hands.

"Hey, I was reading that."

"Either you tell me again what you said, or I'll hide this and just make love to you all day."

"Seriously San? It's either tell you and read or not tell you and have sex all day?"

"Yup."

"Well unlucky for you because I really like that book and a very special someone got it for me."

"And I'm very glad you liked my present to you, but if you want to continue reading it then you need to repeat yourself."

"Fine, I said that it shouldn't be legal to look as hot as you do because you ruin all my panties!"

Santana grinned.

"You should just go commando. So much easier for the both of us."

"You're such a horndog Santana, give me my book."

"You look pretty hot too right now. You're like a geeky Quinn."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"A compliment of the highest honors, my dear."

"Well then thank you."

"I like this Christmas, its nice just relaxing and I get to write some songs too."

"I know, I finally get to catch up on some of my favorite books and series before I have to start preparing for the premieres and interviews and all that."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah, hopefully I don't freeze during the interviews, but I think I should be fine. I can't wait to see the movie and I can't wait for you to see it."

"You'll do great babe, you're amazing in front of crowds. Are you credited as Quinn Fabray or Fabray-Lopez?"

"Quinn Fabray-Lopez. Originally I'd want it to be Quinn Lopez, but you know my crazy wife is so hard headed."

"Well like _my_ hard headed wife keeps saying this marriage is based on love and equality so therefore our name is a mix of us both."

"I hate it when you use my own sayings against me! Evil genius you are."

"Will you have sex with me if I take off my socks?"

"Nope, now book please."

Santana playfully frowned and handed the book back, but continued to sit on Quinn.

"Are you stuck?"

"Nope, just really enjoy the view."

"Fine, you stay seated and I'll just continue with what I was doing before I was rudely interrupted by sex on legs."

Quinn went back to reading while Santana pushed her top up slightly and started drawing with her finger on Quinn's stomach.

"Please tell me you did not just draw a penis on my stomach?"

"I'm amazed you realized what it was."

"Santana! That's disgusting and so, so wrong! Stop it, if you want to draw something then draw hearts and flowers and our names together or something cheesy like that."

"Fine, no more penises."

A few drawings later Quinn again looked up at Santana.

"What did you draw now? I felt an arrow going up and an arrow going down."

"I wrote 'I love this' and pointed up and down. The up is both towards you and your boobs and down is for your pussy. And for good measurements I drew the 'love' as a heart."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You're so mature San, now get up."

"Why?"

"Because I have to pee and then I have to make dinner."

"Can I help you?"

"Pee or cook?"

"Seriously Q, that was your turn being gross. Cook obviously."

"Just asking. Now get up!"

Santana stood up and walked to the kitchen to get out the ingredients they'd need while Quinn was in the bathroom.

"Something I never thought I'd see: Santana Lopez in my kitchen wearing knee highs, short shorts, t-shirt and an apron."

Santana winked at her before handing her an apron.

"Get used to it baby, I'm here every day this week."

"Yay, dinner and a show."

They started cooking together, Quinn making the dinner while Santana was making brownies for dessert.

"You know something that would make you look even hotter?"

Santana looked at her wife.

"What?"

"This."

Quinn took some flour and sprinkled it over Santana's head.

"You did not just do that."

Quinn smiled bit her lip, nodding slowly.

"Well I think yellow really suits you."

Santana, keeping her eyes locked with Quinn's the whole time, took an egg and cracked it over her head causing Quinn to gasp.

"Santana! Oh this means war!"

She smashed an egg onto Santana's head too while Santana threw flour at her and they ended up running around the kitchen throwing flour and eggs at each other while laughing. There was now so much egg on the floor that Quinn slipped and Santana tried catching her, but instead they both fell. They were simply lying next to each other on the floor laughing hard.

"Good game, Lopez. Call it even?"

"Sounds fair. Rematch at some point though."

"I'm up for that. Wait here while I get my phone!"

Quinn ran to the living room and grabbed her phone before returning to the kitchen to lie down next to Santana again.

"Smile!"

She took several pictures of them making funny faces, covered in egg and flour, and it ended with a picture of the two of them kissing. The kiss eventually came to an organic end and Quinn stood up.

"Get up, I want a picture of you that I can post on Facebook!"

Santana stood up and posed for a picture before the timer beeped.

"The brownies are done!"

"Great, take them out and stir the pot, I'll be right back!"

Quinn ran into the living room and transferred the photo to her Mac before logging onto Facebook and posting the photo.

'Santana and I were cooking today, this was the result!"

She caught herself staring at the picture, admiring how amazing Santana looked even covered in yellow and white goo, and she quickly stood up, ran to the kitchen and placed a hungry kiss on her wife's lips.


	26. Our Record

**Long chapter!**

**I've wanted to finish this chapter every day of this week, but I get up at 5 AM, work till 2PM and go to bed at 10 PM so between 2:30/3:00 when I get home and bedtime I'm half dead. I was also at a Lana Del Rey concert this week and it was AMAZING! Plus my tendinitis has returned :( it hurt so badly yesterday that I couldn't use the computer or my right hand at all! And now I'm wearing a stupid wrist brace again. But I'll update as much as I can this weekend :)**

**This chapter is basically a jump in time. Along the way I stop at a few occasions before the chapter ends up where I want it, from now on I'll only skip slightly, but I've got lots of things planned for now :) **

**Please review, add to favorites and follow!**

**Xo, Em**

**BTW: the dresses the girls are wearing is the following: Quinn (Dianna's from Glee Season 2 premiere) & Santana (Naya's, some glee 3D premiere but without the flowers and the pointy shoulders.)**

* * *

They were sitting in bed next to each other, each reading a book before bed when Quinn spoke up.

"Hey San, you know how I told you I'd tell you if I felt anything on the pregnancy front?"

San quickly looked at her wife, her eyes widening.

"Are you feeling something? Do you think you're pregnant?"

Quinn gently cupped Santana's cheek and shook her head.

"I'm really not. I just wanted to let you know. I have a pregnancy test, so if you want to I can take that tomorrow? Since we won't be able to see the doctor in a little while."

Santana let out a sigh and leaned her head against Quinn's hand.

"I'd appreciate that, thanks."

"And San? Is it okay if we wait a little while before we try again? It's not that I don't want

this; it's just that I'd like to not have to worry about a potential baby while promoting my movie. And you've got your album. How about we wait till the summer or something?"

"I hate to admit it because I want a baby so badly, but I like that idea. It will give us some time to just be us. We'll be turning 25 this spring, so if we try again this summer then we'll hopefully be around 26 when it's born and that's a nice age. Beth will be 10 and she'll probably love being a big sister."

"I think it'll do us some good to focus on our careers, especially with the movie coming out and it'll give you the opportunity to release your album this year. And then when the summer comes we will have lots of energy and I'll grow a tiny, healthy human being!"

"Maybe we'll have time for a honeymoon too?"

"Yes! Maybe in May or so? I have an idea for where we can go."

"Oh really? Where?"

"Well I'd love for our honeymoon to be more than just sex, so I thought maybe the South of France? We can enjoy the beach, sun, art and culture, foreign language and people and of course some sex in there too."

"It sounds nice, but it's so far away! I was hoping we'd go to Hawaii or the Bahamas or something and just stay in our hotel room the whole time!"

"Why don't we both look into what we want and come up with something to present to the other? Then we can decide."

"What do you suggest that we present?"

"Suggested activities, possible hotels, restaurants, what to see and what's special or romantic about it. And if you find something you find interesting just add it."

"I can do that. I think."

Quinn leaned in and kissed Santana quickly on the lips.

"Of course you can. Now, do you remember that time you sang to Brody at NYADA and when you visited me that weekend you danced that dance?

"Of course."

"Good, because I want you to do a similar dance for me now and then we'll have hot, amazing sex."

Quinn was completely serious and Santana thought she was going to die from excitement. Quinn, the once oh-so-preppy, straight cheerleader basically wanted Santana to strip for her. Santana leaned over her and gave her a hot kiss on the lips before standing up.

"Any requests when it comes to the song?"

Quinn smirked.

"Red Lipstick."

Santana grinned and put it on on her iPod and put it into the dock. Santana started dancing slowly in tune to the music and occasionally she'd sing along in a tone that caused Quinn to shiver. She very slowly removed her tank top and pajama shorts before crawling up the bed until she was over Quinn and she leaned down and caught the blonde's lips with her own. She slowly pulled off Quinn's clothes too and shifted so her entire weight was on Quinn, their breasts pushing against each other. Quinn's finger's laced into Santana's hair and they slowly rode the other's fingers until they came together. Santana laid her head in the crook of Quinn's neck as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I think you're the most beautiful person in the world Santana."

"In my post-orgasmic bliss I'm gonna say thank you, but I'm always going to be second to you."

"Sanny, when we were in high school and you were with B, did you ever picture having this with her?"

"No, not really. I may have seemed like B was the love of my life, but that was just an act to try and get over you. In reality she was just a fun distraction, and I always knew she and I weren't going to last. I'd actually write your name with hearts around it when I was still with her. She knew it too you know? She knew how much in love with you I was and still am. I never said it to her, but she saw it. When we broke up, or really I broke up with her because I felt like I couldn't 'use' her anymore, she told me that this was my shot, to go get you. I remember I was so surprised and asked her how she knew and she told me she'd known since middle school. She also told me that she knew that you loved me too, but I refused to believe her until you made the first move. So she was the first person to know that we were meant together."

Quinn moved her head and looked down at Santana.

"I never knew this! This explains why she kept sending me texts after you two breaking up saying that you were in love with someone else, and it was someone she loved too so she was fine with it. She kept saying lots of things so I thought she was crazy, but she was just pointing you towards me!"

"Damn, we don't give B enough credit. Not only that, but she was also the person who knew it when we'd agreed on planning a family, without telling her. I think she's the psychic one."

"On the other hand, I hardly believe she knew she'd end up with Mike! She's probably going to be so confused, poor thing, when the baby comes out Asian."

"Okay, that's enough talk about my ex after coitus."

Quinn giggled.

"Sheldon Cooper."

"I freaking love that show. Why can't Penny just propose to Leonard and they can have hot and genius children already?"

"You're the cutest when you talk about that show."

"And you were the cutest when you gave me my present for Christmas, thanks again for the tickets to see a taping. I'm so excited and of course you're going with me."

"I do kinda like it too, just not as much as you."

"It's brilliant."

Quinn let out a tired sigh and yawned, something Santana noticed and she moved off of her wife.

"Night Quinnie."

"Night Sanny."

Quinn's eyes sank shut and soon sleep took over.

* * *

'**Going into my first interview now, wish me luck, I'm so nervous! Xxxx'**

'_Good luck babe, I believe in you! I love you to the moon and back xoxo'_

Quinn smiled and stepped into the hotel room and took her seat. She sat there for about 5 minutes, sipping her water, before an interviewer came in and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Jake Hamilton. Pleasure to meet you."

He smiled a sincere smile which she returned while shaking his hand.

"Quinn Fabray-Lopez, pleasures all mine!"

He sat in the chair opposite her and started talking to her, asking her simple questions about her life.

"Where did you grow up?"

"I grew up in Ohio and lived there until I started College, when I moved to New Haven to attend Yale, then I moved to New York before I ended up in LA about a year and a half ago."

"So you've been a bit all over the place? Doesn't sound too bad though. You studied theater at Yale, right?"

"Yes, I did. I loved it, it's what made me want to come out here and pursue acting."

"Did you go to a lot of auditions before this?"

"I went to a few minor auditions, for TV shows and stuff, but this was not only the first movie I auditioned for, but also the first audition I booked."

"Congratulations, that's very impressive! Were there a lot of audition rounds?"

"There were a couple regular auditions before we started the chemistry readings and then we had a few rounds of that. I was really nervous about it though, especially since I'm married and I wasn't sure how my wife would handle it, but she thought it was fine as long as it was a guy."

Jake laughed.

"What an understanding wife you have! Was it weird for you at all though?"

"It was a bit weird kissing a guy, especially since I haven't done that since my wife and I started dating my first year of college, but Alex was so sweet and calmed me down a lot."

"That's great. Now lets talk about this movie. I love that she has cameras and I think you call the camera your BS detector, you look through it and you can determine whether someone is BSing or not."

"Mhm."

"So I was wondering, I actually brought my camera, and I was gonna ask you a few questions and see if I can tell whether or not you're BSing. I'm just gonna look through it, okay?"

"Alright!"

"Alright, let me see, I've got my questions."

Jake holds up the camera so it's pointing at Quinn and she fights back a shy smile.

"This is the best interview you've ever had."

"Completely."

Considering it was the only real interview she'd ever had, it wasn't untrue.

"That is the truth!"

"Mhm"

"That is God honest truth."

"I know."

"You look at me and say 'man I wish he was in the movie'"

"Absolutely."

"You're… You're just… There is no BS in this!"

Quinn laughed, she felt so comfortable around him that her first interview seemed to be a piece of cake.

"Whenever I walk you're gonna be sad because you wish that we'd gotten married."

Quinn looked down and whispered her response.

"Oh, I can't say that out loud because then you will know the answer."

"Because the answer is yes?"

Quinn looked around the room and continued nodded, fighting back a huge smile.

"I'm shy now. And my wife can't know."

"No BS!"

Quinn started laughing as Jake stood up. She hugged him.

"Thank you for making my first interview so comfortable, I had a blast!"

"You're very welcome, you were great yourself and I hope I get to interview you again in the future!"

"I hope so too."

Jake walked out and Quinn quickly found her phone to text Santana.

'**Just finished my first interview and I LOVED it! He was so great. Waiting for the next now, miss you already xxx'**

'_I'm so glad babe, I knew you'd be amazing. I miss and love you xoxo'_

Quinn put her phone down as the next interviewer stepped into the room. The remainder of the day she did several interviews, some by herself and some with Alex, but she thought most of them went great.

* * *

Quinn woke up as her alarm clock set off and she quickly turned it off so it wouldn't wake the sleeping girl next to her. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast as quietly as possible and got the cake that she had made the previous day out of it's hiding place. When she returned to her bedroom with a tray of things she knew that the brunette on the bed was awake and just pretending to be asleep for her sake, but that was part of why she loved her so much so she sat on the bed next to her wife and started singing happy birthday to you.

"Morning birthday girl!"

Santana grinned and sat up in bed as Quinn placed the tray over her lap.

"I'm officially half way to 50!"

"Don't say that, it makes us sound old."

Quinn replied with a playful scowl as Santana leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you blondie, thank you for making me food!"

"I usually feed you a few times a day, I only added a few candles today, but you're welcome! And I love you too."

They started feeding each other and laughing.

"Remember my 22nd birthday?"

Quinn nodded and smiled.

"The day I told you that I'd be moving in with you as soon as school was done."

"Remember your 22nd birthday?"

"The day you told me that you'd marry me one day."

Santana grinned and looked down at their rings.

"Score!"

Quinn giggled.

"What can I say, you have a way with words. Or your mouth in general" she added with a wink.

Quinn moved the tray to the floor as she lay down on top of her wife and started kissing her slowly as they undressed and soon the only sounds in the room were their moans.

"March 17th, best day ever!"

* * *

Quinn woke up when someone was tickling her sides causing her to twist in bed, but Santana was sitting astride her.

"Morning birthday girl!"

Quinn, who usually wasn't much of a morning person instantly grinned. It was April 5th, her 25th birthday!

"Present!"

Santana rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I know you so well!"

Handed Quinn a medium sized, flat gift first and Quinn ripped off the paper quickly. It was a candid shot of herself, smiling at nothing as she was looking off somewhere. It was in black and white and it was beautiful.

"I took that of you one day and I loved it so much that I put it in a frame and figured I'd give it to you.

"San, it's stunning. Thank you, I love it."

Quinn smiled and studied the picture closer. It was in the park, just a few weeks ago and she remembered that she was looking at a family with two little girls hoping that one day that would be them. She looked so happy.

"I got you something else too."

"Babe, you shouldn't have!"

"Come on Q, you know I love spoiling you!"

Santana grinned and handed over a small box that Quinn opened. It was a necklace that said 'Santana' and Quinn grinned at her wife.

"Help me put it on!"

She twisted slightly and Santana put it on for her before she turned back around and kissed her wife. She pulled away after a few minutes and leaned her forehead on Santana's.

"I love you, wifey."

"I love you more."

* * *

"Are you ready for this? There's no backing down now, we will try until we succeed."

Santana nodded and bit her lip nervously.

"I'm ready. August 15th is a good date, about a year after we started the whole thing. It's gonna be stressful the next few weeks before that date, but after that it'll just be you and me."

It was now the middle of June and the two were looking at dates to have their next insemination. The last six months had been crazy busy with Quinn's movie coming out to great reviews, Quinn winning some awards for best newcomer and stuff like that, she had landed a guest spot on some TV shows and Santana had finished her whole album which would come out on July 1st.

"I can't wait till your album is released babe, it's so good."

Santana nuzzled Quinn's hair.

"Thank you, I'm so excited about it. It's crazy, I've worked on it for almost a year and a half and now it's finally here. I don't even care how it does, I'm just glad that I can say that I have released an album."

Quinn turned and started placing loving kisses all over Santana's face.

"You're going to sell lots of record and become world famous."

"Your faith in me is amazing, Q."

"You believed in me while I was auditioning, it's the least I can do. The record label hadn't let you sing with Tay and make your own album in such a short time if they didn't think you were talented."

"Just because they like me doesn't mean anyone else will."

Quinn put her head on Santana's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"We'll see in two weeks baby girl."

* * *

Quinn had been restless all night and had combined slept for less than an hour so at 7:00 AM on Saturday June 29th she got out of bed, careful not to wake her sleeping wife, and went to the kitchen to make Santana her favorite pancakes. Apparently even badasses need their pancakes. Today was the day they were going to have a launch party for Santana's album and then the record would be in stores on Monday. Quinn had been restless all night because today would be the first time critics would hear it and tomorrow there were going to be reviews online and in the newspapers and she had no idea what she was going to do if they were bad. She loved the album, she had already had it on her iPod for a few weeks and was listening to it non-stop. Of course she _was_ Santana's wife, but she was still an honest person and if there had been something she didn't like she would have told her. But she loved it. She loved all of it. She loved the slow songs as well as the upbeat tracks, because they _were_ Santana. This album was truly an insight to Santana's heart and soul, and what made Quinn's heart beat even harder was the fact that it was named _Q_. And there was a song about their relationship and Quinn almost cried every time she heard it because it made her so happy. Yes, she was a hopeless romantic, but she was so proud of her wife and she wanted the world to know.

Santana stumbled into the kitchen in her pajamas and lifted herself onto the kitchen counter.

"Morning superstar!"

Quinn said with a bright grin as she stood between Santana's legs and leaned in for a kiss.

"Morning babe, why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep at all, I've been so nervous about the party so eventually I decided to get up and do something useful."

"Well both me and my stomach appreciate that a lot."

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and kissed her deeply.

"Are you nervous?"

"Of course, it's one of the most important and nerve wrecking days in my life, the next 48 hours can be the life or death of my career. But as long as you're there too I'll be fine no matter what. Worst case I'll just get some other job."

"I think your album is amazing and I'm pretty sure the reviewers will think so too!"

"You're too sweet. Are my pancakes ready?"

Quinn giggled and nodded before stepping away from Santana to put their plates on the table and Santana jumped down form the counter and sat down, quickly digging into her pancakes.

"Oh, wait right here!"

Quinn hurried into the living room before returning with a picture.

"We got this in the mail yesterday!"

She handed it over and Santana studied it closely.

"Mikey Jr. Britt sends us pictures all the time, she's going crazy with that camera. He is very cute though."

Quinn nodded enthusiastically.

"Makes me even more excited to know that we'll be having our own soon, hopefully."

Quinn smiled and put it up on the fridge with all the other pictures of Mike.

"It was hilarious when she called after having opened the 'Mike' gift! She was so freaked out even though Mike had told her that we'd probably guessed it because of him and his father. She's adorable though, and she's so good with Mikey."

Santana smiled fondly.

"She's an amazing mom, I think she's gonna be one of those moms who's never told 'I hate you' by their kids because she's so adaptable and fun."

Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, she's so cute with him. We'll have to go visit them soon, or have them come here."

Santana smiled and cleared the table.

"I'm gonna go take a long, relaxing bath. Would you mind picking my parents up from LAX?"

"Of course not, you just go relax, I'll handle all that. When do they land?"

"In about an hour, no rush though."

Quinn stood up and placed a kiss on Santana's lips, smiling into it.

"I'll leave soon. Now go take that shower before I'm too tempted to join you."

Santana grinned and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her wife before leaving the room. Quinn rolled her eyes with a smile before starting to tidy up the apartment a bit before her in-laws arrived. They would be staying at a hotel close by, but Quinn would drive them straight to the apartment to hang out a bit before the party, which they would also attend.

"San, I'm leaving now! Love you."

"Drive carefully, love you too!"

Quinn grabbed her keys and headed out of the apartment. As soon as she got to the car she connected her iPhone to the car stereo system, playing Santana's songs.

* * *

"Maribel, Carlos over here!"

Quinn smiled and waved at them and they walked towards her, both hugging her tightly when they reached her.

"Quinn, it's great to see you again! How are you?"

"Hey Mami, I'm good thank you, just really nervous about tonight and tomorrow."

"So are we, but the media already loves you, so I don't think we have too much to worry about."

Quinn blushed slightly and bit her lip.

"I'm still not used to the media attention, it's so weird. Sometimes there are paparazzi taking my picture while I'm grocery shopping! Like the other day San and I were buying charcoal and they took our picture! San looks gorgeous though, so I don't really mind."

Carlos smiled at her as they started walking towards Quinn's car.

"We appreciate it, it lets us know that you're both okay and not in any trouble!"

Quinn giggled.

"Oh, using the press to spy on us, huh?"

"You know it! So how's the baby thing going?"

"Good actually, we've decided on starting again August 15th, so hopefully soon you'll have a grandchild."

"We can't wait dear. How is San, nervous?"

"She seems pretty calm actually. I think it's because this is sort of her arena, this is what she loves and she's so proud of what she's accomplished."

"That's my Santana, it's pretty easy to tell when she's serious about something. We could tell that you two were more than just regular girlfriends as soon as San told us about you two, it was so different from Britt. She was so calm and serene. We sort of expected you two to get married from the beginning of your relationship."

Quinn smiled her shy smile before hugging her mother-in-law before getting into the car.

"I'm glad someone else saw it too. She really is the love of my life and I'm so glad that we got the courage to tell each other that."

They talked about what had been happening in everyone's lives while driving home.

"Babe, we're home!"

Santana walked out of their bedroom and hugged her parents tightly.

"Mommy, daddy, I missed you! I'm so glad you're here."

"We missed you too Mija. Quinn's been updating us, seems like your life's been pretty exciting lately?"

"Yeah, there's been so much to do with taking pictures for the album and promotion and rerecording some tracks and stuff. It's crazy, but I'm so excited."

"And we are so excited for you, darling."

Carlos smiled proudly at his daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks daddy."

Santana wrapped her arms around the taller man and hugged him tightly as the two shared a small father-daughter moment.

"I was thinking that we should go out for lunch, I know this lovely place. You two can rest here a little bit before we leave, if you want to?"

"That seems nice, I'd love to just relax a little bit before hand though."

"Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Coffee please"

They both replied and Santana led them to the living room as Quinn went to the kitchen to get some coffee and home made biscuits for them all. They sat in the living room talking about the whole making an album process before Quinn decided it was time to drive the older Lopez's to their hotel so they could change before lunch, and Santana came with her to drive them over.

"They're really proud of you baby."

Santana smiled and laced her fingers through Quinn's.

"I know I'm so lucky to have them. I hope I can be like my mother when we have kids."

"You'll be amazing babe, no need to worry about that. I know that because you worry about them already and we're not even pregnant."

Santana squeezed Quinn's hand as a silent thank you as they drove home.

* * *

"Are you ready babe?"

Quinn walked out of the bedroom and saw Santana in her dress for the first time, gasping.

"San, wow! You look so… amazing!"

Santana grinned and twirled slowly, showing off the dress the record label had given her and asked her to wear at the party. Her hair was up in a loose bun and her make up framed her lovely features. The dress was purple with some vertical stripes on the top and she wore it with black leggings and purple heels. Quinn wore a yellow dress with some black bead and thread work on the top, and her hair was pulled back with a black bow. Santana pulled Quinn close to her and nuzzled into her neck.

"You look so pretty baby. I love so you much."

Quinn smiled and leaned into Santana's embrace and they stood there for a few minutes, just relaxing in each other's arms until they had to go pick up Santana's parents.

"Babe, just one thing we should both think about; don't drink too much alcohol! I know it's a party and all, but there will be press there and I don't want anything bad to happen because of alcohol."

Santana grinned.

"I already thought of that, I'll only have a few, I know my limits. Thanks for thinking about it too though. And I'm guessing you'll watch out for me too?"

Quinn laughed.

"You know me too well. If it was a regular party I wouldn't have cared, but this is in your honor, you have to look good!"

"This is crazy. My album comes out in two days. The first reviews will be out tomorrow. How did you feel when your movie came out?"

"Like I was going to crumble into tiny pieces because I was so nervous and when the first review was up I didn't want to read it at all. When the first review was good and mentioned me several times I was scared to read the second incase that was really bad. But you're so different from me babe, when you're proud of something you're confident and you have the right to be proud of this."

Santana nodded and grinned.

"Damn right I have! But when the reviews come tomorrow, will you read them out loud for me? Everything sounds better when coming from your mouth."

"Aww, cheesy, but adorable. Of course I will baby, it will be my pleasure!"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome acclaimed music producer Ryan Dawson and the artist we're all here to celebrate, Santana Fabray-Lopez!"

Everyone cheered loudly as the two walked up on stage and Ryan started talking.

"It's great to see everyone here celebrating this young artist that I've come to love! I was first introduced to Santana's powerful voice in 2017 when a friend of hers showed me some videos of Santana singing in high school and I was blown away. When she moved to LA from New York I finally got to meet her and when she first sang for me in my office I knew that I had struck musical gold. She has sung for Taylor Swift on tour and on a record, but she's finally out with her own. This girl should be proud of the work she's put in, she has co-written every single song on this album and has hand picked all of the songs that made the final cut. Ladies and gentlemen, please give another round of applause to Santana!"

The audience erupted into cheers again and Santana started blushing slightly at all the attention.

"Thank you so much Ryan. To be completely honest I wouldn't have been on this stage today if it wasn't for 5 people; my mom and dad, my friend Mercedes who showed Ryan those videos, and who is here today, Ryan who has believed in me since day one and most importantly my incredible wife, Quinn, who has been nothing less than incredible, even when I've had my head stuffed with song lyrics. This album has been my life for the past year and a half and I am so excited to finally be able to show it to the world. I hope you all enjoy it!"

The audience cheered another time as the two left the stage and music started playing throughout the club. Santana's music. Quinn cheered as Santana walked up to her and they started dancing and having fun. The album was playing on repeat all evening and different reporters would come over to them and interview Santana and take pictures of the two of them, which they gladly did. The album was upbeat and easy to dance to, but it was easy to tell that Santana had created her own individual style, she wasn't copying anyone else. Quinn and Santana shared drinks, but stayed sober throughout the evening and after a while Santana was called on stage again to perform some of her songs live. Quinn thought she was amazing, she gave it her all and even with some alcohol in her blood and after a long party she was still able to hit the high notes and didn't sound bad once. While Santana was performing Quinn was jumping around, dancing with everyone and having fun, but suddenly she felt an arm around her waist and she turned around to see Santana singing to her, gently pulling her up on stage. Once there she was given a microphone and Santana kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Duet Mrs. Fabray-Lopez?"

Quinn nodded enthusiastically.

"Lana?"

"I love me some Lana."

"I know we're both thinking of the same song, so let's just start."

"_Money is anthem of success so before we go out, what's your address?"_

"_She loves to romance 'em, Reckless abandon, Holdin' me for ransom, Upper echelon."_

"_She says to "be cool" but, I don't know how yet. Wind in my hair, Hand on the back of my neck. I said, "Can we party later on?" She said, "Yes, yes." (Yes.)"_

They switched all the 'he' to 'she' and sang it to each other, not really paying attention to anyone else until they all applauded them and they grinned at the audience before whispering to each other again.

"Old times? Thanksgiving?"

Santana nodded knowingly.

"Mercedes, get up here!"

Mercedes was rushed on stage as their mash-up of homeward bound/home started playing and the girls sang together, dividing the voices between them.

"_Just know you're not alone. Cause I'm gonna make this place your home"_

By the end of the night Santana could hardly speak and Quinn was a tiny bit buzzed, but only so much that only the people who really knew her would notice the difference.

"I'd call that one very successful evening!"

Quinn said as she got into bed next to her wife around 2AM.

"It was amazing! So many people from the industry that liked it, so many opportunities!"

Quinn snuggled into Santana and let out a soft sigh.

"I love you Santana Lopez."

"I love you too, Quinn Fabray."

Santana placed a kiss on Quinn's head and they quickly fell asleep.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

Quinn opened one eye to find her wife leaning over her with a huge smile on her face.

"San, it's still early."

"No, it's 10:30."

"I had alcohol yesterday; it's early."

"Come on Quinnie, Ryan texted me saying the reviews are in!"

"Did he say if it was good or bad?"

Santana shook her head.

"I asked him not to last night, I don't want to know until I've, sorry you've read them."

"Fine, go get my laptop and I'll read them for you."

Santana ran out of their room and got Quinn's laptop before running back and jumping onto the bed.

"Ryan emailed me some links, so just go onto my mail and find them."

Quinn nodded and sat up so she was facing Santana and Santana couldn't see the screen.

"I'm not going to read the headlines until the end, because they will probably reveal a lot. I'll also skip the rating until the end."

"Okay, now hurry up!"

Quinn smiled at Santana's eagerness, she knew how the brunette felt, she had felt the same when her movie came out.

"Okay, first one."

"Everyone knows who Quinn Fabray-Lopez is, right? The amazingly sweet blonde who captured everyone's hearts as Sarah Hart in I Am Number Four this spring, and whom we cannot stop talking about. She's won lots of awards, you can't have missed her. Well, did you know that she has a wife? And that her wife is not only also sickeningly beautiful, but also equally talented? Santana Fabray-Lopez's first album will be released tomorrow, July 1st, it's called Q (after her wife, apparently she also has a tattoo of the same letter) and all we can say is 'GO GET IT'. This girl has an amazing vocal range, her songs are catchy, yet meaningful (she has co-written all of them and they all have a personal meaning to her) and as soon as you're done listening to her whole album you'll put it on repeat and keep it on repeat until her next album comes. Some of you might know her name already, both her and her wife are good friends of Taylor Swift and Santana sang back up for her on her last tour and last album. Her release party was last night and not only were we treated to a live performance of a few of her songs, she even got Quinn onto the stage and the two sang several duets together, including their favorite Lana Del Rey songs. Hollywood, I believe you've found your new 'it' couple."

"There is a picture of the album, some pictures of us and some of you singing. The headline is 'Our new favorite' and the review is 5 ½ stars out of 6."

Quinn looked up and her eyes locked with Santana's as they both grinned widely and Quinn started reading the next review. All of the reviews posted so far were positive. Some had a few suggestions to changes, but none of them were in general negative and Santana felt like she was on cloud nine. During the day her phone was crowded with congratulatory text messages and phone calls and when the duo plus Santana's parents went out for lunch again there were several people who told her they were going to buy her album. All through the day Santana had a huge grin on her face and the next morning the two drove to the closest record shop and each bought a copy of the album and the store employee said they had already sold plenty of it. Santana got more and more twitter followers, but it exploded when a certain blonde singer tweeted this:

"_taylorswift13: Everyone should go buy SantanaFL's new album. It's worth every dollar. So proud of you babes!"_

And then

"_QuinnFL: So proud of my wife SantanaFL who released her debut album today! Already playing it on repeat. Go get it ;)"_

The reviews kept pouring in and it wasn't long before she was ranked on iTunes either. Santana couldn't believe it. She had made this album mostly for herself, because this was something she had always wanted to do and this music was personal to her, so when so many other people loved it too she was simply overwhelmed. Quinn had to keep pinching her for her to believe that it as actually true.

* * *

"Okay girls, we have officially started the treatment again and I have now placed two eggs into Quinn. In about a month and a half I'll have you back and we can test to see if it was successful. You can also take a home pregnancy test before that though, just get one of those early pregnancy tests."

Quinn nodded with a smile.

"This feels right, I think this is it!"

"I sure hope so!"

Santana added with a big smile.

* * *

"It's been a month now so Quinn is probably going to take a pregnancy test soon. She's got a good feeling about it though, so I'm crossing my fingers. She's not at home right now. I'll tell her when she get's back. How's Mikey? I'm so glad, he's adorable B, getting so big. Quinn puts all of the pictures on the fridge so it looks like we have an Asian baby that no one's ever seen!

Quinn entered their apartment and could hear that Santana was on the phone so she did everything as quietly as possible. She entered their bedroom while Santana was in the kitchen and started changing, but she could still hear the one sided conversation.

"What did you say? No of course I haven't told her! Brittany, why on earth would I tell my wife that I kissed you? That would be stupid of me."

Quinn's head shot up.

"You promised me you wouldn't tell her! Who else knows? Mhm, okay, but have them promise you not to tell Quinn. Why are we even talking about this on the phone? We shouldn't talk about this at all B."

Santana looked up to see Quinn standing in the doorway, teary eyed, biting her lips.

"Fuck… I've got to go."

Santana hung up and stood up walking towards Quinn who backed up away from her wife.

"You kissed her?"

Her voice was weak.

"It was a mistake."

"When was it?"

Santana frowned slightly, thinking back.

"Right after you'd suggested we should move here."

"Why?"

"I was freaked out thinking you only wanted to move because of Beth."

Quinn frowned.

"So even though I had told you that I was fine with Beth you still doubted me and you went to your _ex_-girlfriend? Was it that day you were home late and I called Brittany?"

Santana nodded slightly.

"I was sitting at home crying because I thought something had happened to you only to find out 2 years later that you were kissing your fucking ex-girlfriend!"

Quinn's voice was rising, she was mad.

"If it helps Brittany slapped me and yelled at me."

"You were never going to tell me, were you?"

Santana looked down and slowly shook her head.

"You made her promise not to tell me. Who else knows?"

"Mike and Rachel."

"How can I trust that you'll be faithful when we have a baby and things get stressful when you can't even handle an imaginative problem without running off to another girl?"

"Baby, you know how much I want this! Please forgive me, I'm so sorry! I love you, only you, not her!"

"Get out."

Santana gasped.

"What?"

"Get out."

"No! I'm not leaving until you really listen to me!"

"I swear to God Santana, get the fuck out of this apartment right now!"

Tears started streaming down both girls faces as Santana tried to kiss Quinn, but she was pushed away.

"Stay the fuck away from me Santana, just leave I don't want to look at you right now."

Quinn was completely serious and Santana looked at her with sad eyes as she grabbed her purse.

"I love you, I'll always love you."

"Stay away from me, don't you dare find me until I tell you to, get it?"

Santana nodded slowly as she walked out the door and heard it slam shut behind her as she started crying loudly. She ran to her car and sat there crying before starting the car and driving to a hotel. Quinn had found about it because Brittany had to fucking ask her about it on the phone when she didn't know she was even at home! But she couldn't be mad at B, because it was her own fault. She was the one who kissed B. And now she'd have to pull every trick in the book to get her wife back.


	27. Our Separation

**DRAMA!  
BTW, just to be completely clear: the title is a reference to them being apart from each other, not a separation from their marriage! No worries there :) **

**Leave some reviews people, I love reading them ;D **

**Xo, Em**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Santana went to hotel and managed to get in without anyone noticing her. Ever since her album came out, and had become a huge success, she and Quinn had been followed around everywhere by paparazzi and that was the last thing she needed right now. She got to the room she was given and lay down on the bed, covering her head with a pillow as tears slid down her face. She wanted to call or text Quinn so badly, but she knew that the girl needed some time on her own right now so she turned off her phone completely so she wouldn't do it. She also wanted to drink away her sorrows, but since they had started the hormone treatment again they had both stayed away from alcohol and coffee, and she wasn't going to break that pact now and give Quinn even more reason to be mad at her. She got out of bed and took a long, scorching hot shower, almost too hot to bear, and then went and called room service. She ate about half of her pizza before crawling into bed and fell into a restless sleep. The first thing she did the next morning was turn on her phone to see if Quinn had tried to contact her, but she hadn't. Instead Santana sent her a text.

'_Quinn, baby, I'm so, so, so sorry. I love you so much, please forgive me, it meant nothing! Xoxoxoxo'_

'**Stay away from me Santana. If this really had meant nothing to you then you would have told me about this 2 years ago.'**

'_I was just scared baby, it was a one-time thing that will never happen again! Xo'_

'**Maybe we should have been a one-time thing.'**

Santana gasped as tears built up in her eyes again.

'_You can't mean that Quinn, you just can't.'_

'**I don't know anything anymore Santana. Was I just some rebound for you? Britt went straight from Sam to Mike and you didn't have time to break up with me and get back together with her by the time she was taken again?'**

'_You know that's not true! You know very well that I NEVER loved her the way I LOVE YOU!'_

'**She was still the person you went to as soon as you freaked out.'**

'_I was stupid, I know that! Quinn, you know me better than anyone, you know that I cannot lie, I'm always dead honest when I talk!'_

'**I used to believe that, but you lied when you said in your vows that you had always been and you would always be faithful to me.'**

'_It was a simple kiss that lasted for about 1 second before she pushed me away and slapped me HARD. I've seen siblings kissing for longer than that! I can't count that as cheating Q.'_

'**Good to know Santana. I'm glad she slapped you, you deserved it, but I'm still mad at her for hiding this from me.'**

'_Q, please let me come home so we can talk about this and put it behind us! I need you.'_

'**No, now stop contacting me!'**

Quinn put her phone on the bedside table and curled up like a ball on the bed crying. She had no idea what she was going to do, her whole world had just crumbled into pieces. She had always thought that Santana would be the one person who would never hurt her and who would always be honest with her, but that turned out to be wrong. So what if it was just one tiny kiss? The recipient was still Santana's ex-girlfriend, and first love. Santana had gone to her without even talking to Quinn about what was bothering her; she just assumed that Quinn had an ulterior motive. What she was freaking out about wasn't even that big of a deal, so what would happen when they had children? Quinn was pretty sure that she was pregnant now, so what would happen if motherhood freaked Santana out, would she run away? Find someone else and leave Quinn? Not only did she hate Santana for doing that to her, but she hated Santana for doing this to their baby. Quinn had had a very nasty miscarriage once, what if she was pregnant now and all this stress was affecting their child negatively? She placed a warm hand on her flat tummy as if protecting it.

"I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you, ever. I don't even know if there is a 'you' yet, but if there is then I promise to devote my life to being your protector and the best mother I can possibly be. Your big sister is going to be so excited to meet you too and I'll try my best to fix things with your mama, but I can't promise anything right now. I just don't want her to hurt you or upset you in any way, even before you're born. I love you so much baby."

Her phone buzzed on the bedside table and she looked at it thinking it would be Santana again, but instead saw Brittany's name pop up. She opened the text and saw another picture of Mike. She closed it and called Brittany up.

"Hey Quinnie, did you get the picture?"

"Tell me what happened."

"What do you mean? In the picture? He's happy because I had just fed him mashed banana's and he loves that, so he's smiling."

"Not in the picture, Brittany, between you and Santana."

"Oh…"

The line went silent for a second.

"You mean the kiss?"

"Obviously."

"Well there was a knock on my door and I opened it and Santana stood there. Before I could do anything she kissed me and I let her kiss me for like 5 seconds because I was really shocked, but as soon as I came to my senses I pushed her away and slapped her. Probably not as hard as you ever have, but that's only because you're more experienced than I am. As soon as I had done that she apologized over and over and started crying, so I hugged her and asked me what was wrong. Before she answered my question she begged me not to tell you and I told her I'd keep it a secret as long as she told me what was wrong and then fixed things with you. She came inside and we talked for hours before you called me all hysterical, which made me want to slap her again but I refrained from it. We talked for a few more minutes just to clear the air and then I drove her to your place and she told you about her freaking out, without telling you about the kiss."

Quinn was silent for a little while as she took it all in.

"Why didn't you force her to tell me?"

"To be honest I didn't really think about it, and she was so scared that you'd break up with her that she would never have agreed to it."

"Who else knows?"

"I told Mike the same day, because I hadn't done anything wrong and I wanted him to know, and I've also told Rachel."

"Rachel knows and she's never told me?"

"Yeah, I made her promise not to tell anyone, sorry."

Quinn gently rubbed her forehead with her free hand and frowned.

"This is just so complicated. I want to just forgive her and hug her and tell her that everything's okay, but I can't do that because I'm so scared. I'm so scared that she'll do it again, but with someone else. Some random person that she'll start an affair with because the stress of having a wife who's away with work a lot, a baby and having to deal with a demanding record label will be too great for her to handle. I feel like I don't really know who she is anymore. I stayed up all night thinking about this. Had she told me that day, or later in the week I would still have been mad at her at first, but we'd talk about it an go to bed as a happy couple, but she deliberately kept it from me and I think that's the worst part of it."

"What are you going to do about your IVF though? Are you still gonna try?"

"That's the thing though, I think I'm already pregnant. I'm going to take a home pregnancy test in a week or two to check, but I'm pretty sure."

"Wow, that's great! What are you going to do then?"

"That's the thing, I have no idea! I wish I could have known about this before we started trying again at least, that would have been simpler. It's so hard to bring a child into all of this, and especially after my last pregnancy. I'm so scared that all this stress is going to affect not only the baby, but also me negatively."

"You both want this baby though, so just relax a bit and try not to think of it too much, I'm sure San is trying to think of some way to get you back so just wait and see. I don't want anything to happen to you or Jr."

"Thanks B, you're a good friend. I'm still a little mad at you for not telling me, but I understand at the same time. I needed to hear it from her, not anyone else."

"I'll always be here for you Quinn, you know that. I love you, call me anytime doesn't matter if it's the middle of the night."

Quinn smiled a little bit before turning over so she was lying on her back.

"Thank you, I probably will. I love you, bye!"

She hung up and pulled the covers up over her head, screaming loudly into it to let out some frustration. They were supposed to attend an Allure 'look better naked' event, but there was no way she was leaving her apartment today, or maybe ever so she grabbed her phone and texted the one person she really didn't want to text right now.

'**In case you haven't already figured it out I'm not going to that event tonight.'**

'_I really wish you'd come.'_

'**Not happening Santana.'**

'_Can I at least come by some day soon and get some clothes?'_

'**You made more than enough money from your record to buy some new ones.'**

'_They say that the world was made for two, only worth living if somebody is loving you… Do you?'_

'**Don't you dare use Lana against me. Goodbye Santana.'**

* * *

Santana sighed and threw her crust into the pizza box. She really didn't want to go to this event anymore, but she couldn't cancel either. She'd just have to say that Quinn was sick which was why she came alone. She still had about two hours to go until she had to be at her stylist's house to get ready, but until then she lay in bed watching crappy movies without really paying attention. Her head was working like crazy to find the perfect way to get Quinn to forgive her.

"Hey San, you look pretty down, what's wrong?"

"Just something stupid I did to Quinn and now she's thrown me out of the apartment."

She sat down in the make up chair to get her hair and make up ready.

"You know you can tell me everything so a few more details would be good."

Santana started telling her the story as Sarah did her hair and make up, the make up part being a bit difficult as Santana was having a difficult time concentrating.

"Sounds bad, but I'm sure she'll forgive you soon. It was just a small kiss, nothing serious."

"I don't know, she seems to take it pretty hard. In high school she cheated on several of her boyfriends –"

"Quinn had boyfriends?!"

"Yeah, she didn't really know she was gay until we started dating. I'm her first and only girlfriend. Anyways, she's cheated plenty of times, that's how she got Beth too, but I can't bring that up because I'd never get her back then. And normally she'd probably forgive me pretty fast, but she's on hormone pills now, and she might even be pregnant so I doubt it will be that simple."

"Girls are so complicated! That's why I stick with guys."

"Gross. Girls are so much better."

Santana grinned and Sarah was glad to see a smile on her face again.

"Go get dressed, the top and skirt is in the changing room."

"Thanks Sarah, you're awesome!"

"It's what I'm paid for."

She grinned and winked as Santana laughed and walked off. She loved her outfit and her hair and make up, but she couldn't get excited because Quinn wouldn't be there. She hated going to events without Quinn it just wasn't the same. A car had picked her up and driven her to the event and she had posed for the mandatory pictures alone and with some actresses, trying to look happy, but she really just wanted to go home. To Quinn.

Every time someone asked where the blonde was she'd say that she was home sick and then make small talk with the person.

'_I wish you were here. Can I have some alcohol?'_

'**You're an adult, make your own choices.'**

She couldn't help but feel like this was a trick answer so she stuck with soda and water all night, although it really didn't help her feel better at all. By the time she got home (she left as early as she possibly could) the pictures were already online and to any normal person she looked happy as could be, but everyone who knew her would be able to tell that she wasn't herself at all. She was glad she had been able to grab her laptop before leaving and started searching the net to help her plan the perfect apology. She knew what she wanted to do, but she needed to plan some things.

* * *

Over the next 6 days the girls didn't talk at all, Santana had decided to give Quinn the space she probably needed and wanted and Quinn was very grateful that Santana had listened to her because she had been able to do a lot of thinking. Santana had gone to work everyday, but she always went straight back to the hotel and stayed in bed all day, ordering room service for every meal. Quinn hadn't left the apartment much either, she was gone for two days to shoot a TV show, gone to the grocery store once and spent the rest of the time in her apartment. She still had no idea what to do, but Rachel was set to arrive the following week for some interviews in LA and Quinn hoped her logic could help her figure things out.

Santana was lying spread eagled on the bed, staring up at the ceiling when her phone buzzed next to her. She contemplated leaving it, not really caring who it was that was texting her until she saw 'Wifey *heart*' light up on the screen out of the corner of her eyes and she instantly grabbed it and unlocked the screen. The text opened up and a photo appeared of a white stick with two pink lines on causing Santana to freak out.

'_What does that mean? Is it positive?'_

'**Yes.'**

Santana thought she was going to pass out. They had done it. They were having a baby. As long as nothing happened again that is, but she was going to make sure that both Quinn and the baby would be healthy.

'_Oh my god! We're having a baby :D:D:D:D Are you going to the doctors to get it confirmed?'_

'**Mhm. I probably will some time. I'll see when I find the time.'**

Considering the fact that she hadn't left her apartment the last two days she could go whenever she wanted, but she didn't want Santana to know that.

'_Oh, let me know what he says then. I'll come with you if you want me to. Xo'_

'**Probably not.'**

'_:('_

'**Stop it Santana.'**

'_I miss you, a lot.'_

'**You should have thought of that before you cheated.'**

'_Funny coming from you.'_

Quinn's heart stopped beating in her chest for a second.

'**Fuck you.'**

Quinn threw her phone on the bed before rushing to the living room to make a doctors appointment. She couldn't believe Santana had said something like that to her that was a serious low blow. Santana felt pretty bad herself, she had let her frustration ruin her chances even more and she'd have to up her game to get Quinn to forgive her now. This sucked. She just wanted to be with her wife so badly, cuddle up in bed and talk to her belly but instead she was in some hotel room crying all day. When would God give her a break? Not that she really believed in God though… Maybe it was karma for being a bitch in high school? Who knew.

Quinn kept taking several pregnancy tests a day every day until Rachel got there and as soon as the shorter brunette entered her apartment she broke down completely in her arms. Rachel guided her over to the couch as they sat down with Quinn's face buried in Rachel's shoulder, crying and Rachel was stroking her back soothingly.

"Hey you, it's going to be okay. You know that she loves you right?"

"I'm not really sure about anything anymore."

"Q, come on. Santana loves you like crazy. Sure, what she did was stupid as fuck, but she's sorry and she regrets it. She broke down crying right after it happened."

"Why did Brittany tell you anyways?"

"I noticed that something was off and pushed her to tell me."

"Why didn't you tell me though?"

"It wasn't my story to tell. You may be my friend, but so is Santana and I couldn't do that to her."

"I'm just so fucking mad, but at the same time I just want to call her and tell her to come back because I feel so empty when she's not here. I have trouble sleeping and I barely leave the apartment. I've cancelled almost all of my appointments, it's kinda sad."

"I understand you though, this is serious, but I think you need to hear her out. You two are having a baby together; you need to work this out. Not only that, but everyone knows that you were meant to be! Do you want some water?"

Quinn wiped her tears as even more started streaming down her face before nodding and Rachel stood up and walked to the kitchen. She walked back into the living room with a glass of water before her eyes locked in on a piece of paper that lay on the dining table. She picked it up and scanned over it, paying attention to every single word on the printed paper.

"Quinn… What is this?"

Quinn looked at her and all blood instantly left her face.

"You weren't supposed to see that."

Rachel put the water glass on the table in front of Quinn before turning around and walking out of the room. She returned about a minute later without the letter and Quinn looked at her.

"Where is it?"

"I fed it to the paper shredder."

"What? That was my private letter, you can't do that!"

Rachel sat down on the coffee table so she was looking into Quinn's eyes and took the girl's hands into her own.

"Quinn, you can't be serious about that. You two have been trying for so long, you can't throw that away now."

"Why not?! I promised the baby that I would protect it from everything, and if that is what I need to do then I'll do it!"

"I want to slap some sense into you so badly right now, but you're pregnant, so I won't. Lucy Quinn Fabray-Lopez, listen to me."

Quinn scowled at her, but Rachel ignored her.

"You know how against abortion Santana is. If you had gone to that appointment and gone through with it she would have divorced you on the spot and she would never have been able to forgive you."

"She would never have known!"

"Does she know you're pregnant?"

Quinn nodded and bit her lip gently.

"I texted her a photo of the first pregnancy test. We got into another fight where she brought up my past cheating and I said 'fuck you' before making that appointment."

"And what would you tell her when you suddenly weren't pregnant anymore?"

"That I had another miscarriage? I don't know and I don't care."

Rachel let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know you're against abortion too, or you would have done it with Beth. There is no way that you would abort a child that you have spent so much time and money on getting, and where the other parent is your wife, when you didn't do it when you were 16! I had to destroy that paper because even if you hadn't gone through with it, if Santana had ever seen that she would have ended this on the spot and I won't let you ruin your marriage like that."

Quinn bit her lip and frowned slightly before pushing her face back into Rachel's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her.

"Thank you for saving me and my baby from myself."

Rachel smiled sadly and stroked her back again.

"Any time, Q."


	28. Our Botanical Garden

**OMG, so close to 80 reviewers! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you like this chapter, I quite like it myself. Back to reality tomorrow, but I'm working the late shift, so I might be able to write some before work ;)**

**Leave some more lovely reviews ;D**

**xo, Em**

* * *

Rachel sat there with Quinn holding onto her as she felt the girls body starting to shake as sobs escaped her mouth and Rachel felt her shirt getting wet from Quinn's tears. Rachel slowly moved them both so they were lying on the couch facing each other and she wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn and let her cry it out. The blonde ended up crying herself to sleep on the middle of the day and Rachel couldn't help but feel bad for her. For several hours the two stayed like that on the couch, Quinn asleep and Rachel stroking her back gently until the doorbell woke Quinn up.

"Want me to get it?"

Quinn shook her head and stood up, she rubbed her cheeks and eyes before pressing the intercom button.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I have a delivery for a Quinn Fabray-Lopez?"

"3rd floor."

She pressed the door opener and opened her own front door waiting for the man. He arrived shortly after and handed over a small, rectangular package.

"Have a great day!"

She smiled slightly and mumbled a 'you too' before shutting the door and walking into the living room again.

"Open it!"

Quinn gently unwrapped the paper and found a plastic pot with pink lilies in them and a simple, white card attached to it.

"Wow, they are really pretty!"

Rachel leaned in and smelled them as Quinn removed the card to look at it and she instantly recognized the handwriting. It was her favorite after all.

"It's from Santana."

"What does the card say?"

"1. Valentine's Day. Confessions. Trains. IHOP. Car rides. I love you's. Us. First Thanksgiving. First Christmas. First New Years Eve. First kiss. First time my heart belonged to someone else. New York. New Haven. Adventures. The first year in the beginning of the rest of my life. Xoxo, S."

Quinn sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"What does she mean?"

"It's things we did together our first year when we started dating. Back in 2013. We hooked up on Valentine's Day, confessed we were falling for each other, we'd take the train to see each other, we went to IHOP the first time she visited me, and I drove her around town. This is basically our first year."

Rachel smiled slightly.

"That's really sweet. Do you think this is her way of apologizing to you?"

Quinn shrugged.

"I don't know, it's impossible to say what's going on inside her head. But I hope so, because I want to forgive her so badly, but I just can't right now."

Rachel wrapped her into another tight hug.

"I know, she probably knows that too. You two need each other, especially now that you're pregnant. Just wait and see, maybe she does something really awesome and surprising?"

Quinn just nodded and wiped away her tears again.

"I'm so tired of crying, I feel like it's all I do. I don't even want to eat, but I do for the baby."

Rachel nodded.

"That's good, you need to think about the baby too. I understand that you're upset though, but hopefully things will be better soon."

"Can you stay with me? Like sleep over here please?"

"Of course, I'll even extend my trip if I have to."

"You're a really good friend Rach, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here right now."

"You'd do the same for me sweetie."

Quinn smiled sadly and nodded.

"I need to call and cancel that appointment."

"You do that, I'm gonna go to the store for you, you're running out of food."

"Thanks."

Quinn grabbed her phone to call the doctors office and cancel the original appointment before calling her fertility doctor and setting up an appointment there. Rachel borrowed Quinn's car and went grocery shopping, but before she went into the store she called Santana.

"Hello?"

"San, it's me."

"Oh, hi Rachel."

"I just wanted you to know that I'm in California and I'm gonna stay at your place, Quinn is really upset."

Santana let out a sigh.

"Thanks for looking out for her, I know she is. She won't talk to me, we haven't talked since I made a comment about her cheating in high school and she replied with 'fuck you'. That was like a week ago now."

"She got your flowers, I think she liked them."

"Good, there's more to come. How is she really though?"

"She cries a lot, she's really scared and she doesn't want to do anything, but she's eating and drinking for the baby's sake. She wants to forgive you, but she just can't do it right now. Just continue trying to win her back San, you two need to be together."

"I know Rach, I miss and need her so badly. I'd do anything to have her forgive me now, but I understand she needs her time too, I can't really blame her. Just make sure she knows how much I love her."

"I will Santana. Oh and just so you know, she's not herself right now, so if she does anything crazy or seemingly stupid, don't blame her too much. She's upset, pregnant and hormonal."

"Okay…?"

"Good! I'll talk to you later San, bye."

Rachel hung up and headed into the store.

* * *

"I really don't want to do this."

"I know you don't San, but you have to. The record label demands that you go to certain events."

"This sucks. I'll just throw popcorn at people during the movie."

Sarah laughed.

"Sounds like something you and Quinn would do together."

Santana froze and looked down sad and Sarah bent down to hug her from behind as Santana was sitting in the make up chair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think before I spoke. I really hope you two work this out soon, I hate seeing you like this, and I'm guessing she's not much better."

"Our friend Rachel has been with her for a few days now and she says that Quinn stays in her PJ's all day, cries a lot and only eats for the baby."

"The baby? Wait, she's pregnant?!"

Santana smiled slightly and nodded.

"She found out about a week after she found out about the kiss, she texted me a picture of the pregnancy test. I just hope everything works out this time, I can't have a repeat of last time, I think it'd break both of us."

Sarah nodded sadly as she fixed Santana's hair.

"I didn't know you two back then, but I've heard it was pretty serious. I'm sure everything will be okay this time thought!"

"I just wish I could be there with her, I feel so guilty for having done something that now takes me away from not only my wife, but also my child."

"Quinn loves you, she'll forgive you sooner or later."

"Hopefully sooner rather than later."

Sarah smiled at her in the mirror as she finished up Santana's look.

"Okay, you're ready. Go amaze people at the red carpet."

* * *

Santana went to the movie premiere, once again told people that Quinn was still sick and had a really bad time. She couldn't even seem to remember what the movie was called, and it might have been the easiest name in the world, '42'. As soon as she got back to the hotel, where she had stayed for waaay too long in her own opinion, she was still amazed that the press hadn't figured it out, she ripped off her dress and put on her new PJ's, before crawling into bed.

'**You looked really beautiful.'**

Santana froze. Holy crap, Quinn had texted her and it wasn't anything bad!

'_Thank you, but I didn't feel beautiful.'_

'**You'll always be utterly stunning Santana, you know that.'**

'_Depends on the eye that sees it. I always thought you were the gorgeous one in this relationship.'_

'**Charming.'**

'_I miss you, a lot.'_

'**I know you do and you probably know that I do too…'**

Santana smiled to herself, she was on the right track!

'_Goodnight Quinn, I love you.'_

'**Goodnight Santana.'**

Santana put her phone down and for the first time in over two weeks was able to get some proper sleep.

The next morning both of them were feeling slightly better and Quinn even woke up early to make Rachel breakfast. For the first day in weeks she was also wearing something other than pajamas, she was actually wearing a dress. As she was preparing breakfast the doorbell rang and she went over to ask who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hi, delivery for Quinn Fabray-Lopez."

"3rd floor."

She buzzed him in and once again waited in the doorway, just like she'd done a few days before. This time the package was a lot bigger and she thanked the delivery man and took it into the kitchen.

"Rachel, get in here!"

Rachel hurried into the kitchen while drying her hair.

"Oh, another one! Open it."

Quinn carefully unwrapped it to find some beautiful orchids and she gave it some water before placing it in a vase on the kitchen table.

"Read the note!"

Once again a simple, white card was attached to the flowers and she removed it and started reading.

"2. New Years day. Cuddling. Vacation. Skiing. 1 year together. Visiting family. Cheesy love songs. Sitting at the back row in the movie theater. Taylor Swift concert. Hilarious dates. Freaking out old people. Baking accident. Socks."

Rachel sat down and smiled up at Quinn.

"You two have done a lot together."

Quinn nodded and bit her lip before reattaching the card to the flower. Her phone buzzed and she half expected/hoped it would be Santana but instead she saw that it was twitter and that lots of people had tweeted her. She got her laptop and went on the twitter app on her Mac, looking very confused at some of the responses until she saw a tweet from a certain someone.

"_SantanaFL: I found a piano at this hotel so I started playing… QuinnFL, I love you."_

The tweet included a link to a youtube video and Quinn pressed play. Santana showed up on the screen, sitting on a piano bench and started playing random, beautiful piano music for a little while before it moved over to become 'Bleeding Love' and she started singing along. When it was done she continued the random piano music before she started playing and singing her own version of 'Your Song' with a smile on her lips and Quinn couldn't help but smile too. It was their wedding song.

"You two are seriously cheesy, you know that right?"

Quinn grinned.

"I know."

She went back on twitter and read some of the comments she and Santana had gotten there. She laughed slightly and looked at Rachel.

"Check this out, people write all sorts of crazy stuff right. But check what happens when I do this…"

She chose a random _"You two are so adorable together!"_ reply and tweeted back.

"_QuinnFL: ILuvQSFL Aww, thank you! SantanaFL"_

Rachel looked at her questioningly and Quinn smirked at her.

"Just wait one more second."

One second later Quinn's phone started buzzing like crazy and the twitter on her Mac was filled with replies to her as people were retweeting it and going crazy because she was online.

"Sometimes I reply to someone just because I find this kinda entertaining."

Rachel laughed and watched as the girl Quinn had replied wrote back that she'd started crying when Quinn had replied to her.

"This will make her cry even more."

Quinn grinned as she retweeted the girl's tweet.

"_QuinnFL retweeted: ILuvQSFL OMG! I just died, I'm crying so hard, thank you for replying! I love you & SantanaFL so much."_

"It might seem a little mean, but they're adorable."

Quinn had been right tho, a few seconds later several other tweets came from the girl who seemed to be in shock that Quinn had not only replied, but also retweeted her. Quinn wasn't the only one who had noticed the hysteria, a certain brunette who was sitting in her hotel room had too.

'_So I'm guessing you've seen the video? Xo'_

'**We have, and you were really good, as always. Thank you for the flowers too.'**

'_You're very welcome.'_

Rachel looked at her before standing up to finish their breakfast that Quinn had started.

"You seem to be doing better?"

"Yeah, I actually bothered enough to get dressed today!"

"I'm so glad. Do you want to maybe go to the beach or something?"

Quinn bit her lip while thinking.

"I'd love to, but I'm supposed to go to this NewNowNext award thingy tonight with Santana, and I think it would be hard for her to explain why I'm not there if I'm seen at the beach."

Rachel leaned against the counter and crossed her arms.

"Are you sure you don't want to go? Maybe it would do you some good to see her on neutral ground?"

Quinn shook her head.

"Bad idea, if we start fighting it can get ugly."

"Santana wouldn't do that to you."

"She said 'funny coming from you' when I said that she should have thought about that before cheating. She can't control herself properly when she gets mad, so I'm not gonna risk it! Why don't we go to the store, buy loads of candy and have a movie night? Just watch all of our favorites over and over? We can start with Funny Girl?"

"Damn, you always get me when you mention Funny Girl! Fine."

Quinn grinned.

"Let's finish our breakfast then we can leave."

The girls ate their breakfast before heading to the closest store and bought all of their favorites before staying in and watching movies all night, and ending up falling asleep on the couch. The next morning Quinn woke up to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen, but she had no idea what it was. Probably some tofu crap. She was about to walk into the bathroom when the doorbell rang again. Seriously? What's going on with these deliveries? She pressed the intercom button.

"I know it's a package for Quinn Fabray-Lopez. Third floor."

She let out a sigh and buzzed him in. She brought the package to the kitchen and opened it to reveal some multicolored tulips.

"3. Double rainbows. Frat parties. Drunk nights. Emily Stark. Rosario Cruz. Hawaii. Alaska. Getting lost. Hiking. Sun burns. Weekend 'marathon'. Cheesy promise rings. Promises of forever."

Quinn smiled as she remembered all the things they'd done their third year together.

"Who is Emily Stark and Rosario Cruz? And what's a weekend 'marathon'?"

Rachel looked very confused.

"The names on our fake ID's. She was from Alaska, I was from Hawaii. And that marathon was a weekend where we had sex for an entire weekend with only short breaks. "

"If I were you I'd change it so she was from Hawaii and you from Alaska, makes much more sense."

Quinn bit her lip while holding back a smile.

"I know, but that was on our cards at Mr. Schue's 'pretend' wedding. The first night we had sex."

"Gross…"

"Oh please, don't say you NEVER experimented in college?"

"I did in fact do no such thing."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea what you missed out on."

"Trust me Q, I'm 100% straight."

"After one night with a college girl you wouldn't have been."

Quinn giggled as Rachel sent her a stern look before smiling.

"I may not have slept with any girls, but I've heard you and Santana have sex enough times to almost count."

Quinn blushed slightly.

"Right… Thin walls."

Rachel nodded with a smirk.

"Now go take your shower while I put those flowers in a vase. You two have been together for seven years, if she keeps this up you're gonna need to buy more vases."

Quinn grinned.

"Got it covered!"

She grabbed her phone while walking towards the bathroom.

'**Rachel says that if you're going to send me more flowers I'm gonna need more vases too.'**

'_Got it.'_

"It's fixed!"

* * *

Quinn accepted the gift from the deliveryman and took it to the kitchen to open it.

"This one's heavier so it probably has a vase."

She opened it and burst out laughing causing Rachel to come running.

"What is it?"

"God my wife has humor. I texted her that you had said that we needed more vases and this is what she got me today!"

Rachel looked at the flowers on the table; they were pink hydrangea in a square flowerpot that was in the colors of the gay pride flag. Rachel shook her head and laughed a little.

"She sure is creative!"

"I can't believe she found this on such short notice. Man she's making it hard to be mad at her."

"She's a genius like that."

Quinn giggled before placing the flowers in the living room.

"This apartment smells like a flower store now."

"Aren't you gonna read the card?"

"Oh, I forgot about that in my gay excitement."

She removed the card and read it.

"4. Hawaii. Beaches. Piggyback rides. Exams. Stress. Graduation. That's my girl. Celebratory sex. New York. Moving in together. Sharing a bed. Halloween. Snow Angels. Hot Chocolate."

"Are you ready to forgive her yet?"

Quinn smiled down at the card.

"Yes. She obviously put a lot of effort into this, but I'm not gonna tell her that until she's done with all the years."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Evil genius. But yes, she must have put a lot of effort into this, that pot is just hilarious."

"But I don't want her to get discouraged either, and I haven't talked to her in a few days… I think I have an idea!"

She grabbed her phone and went on the twitter app.

"_QuinnFL: SantanaFL hello, gorgeous."_

Santana usually always had her phone with her so she should have noticed the tweet by now, so Quinn was slightly upset when she didn't respond right away, but Rachel quickly distracted her with her beach plans.

* * *

Quinn woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing on the bedside table and she grabbed it, thinking someone was calling her.

"Hello?"

There was no response so she looked at the screen and saw that the buzzing was caused by a bunch of tweets. She let out a soft sigh and went to the twitter app to see what all the fuzz was about and quickly noticed the reason.

"_SantanaFL: QuinnFL hello flawless."_

Quinn felt her heart flutter and she grinned. Oh yes, she was certainly on the way to forgiving her wife. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where Rachel was already seated with a cup of coffee.

"Morning! Want some tea?"

"Yes please, why are you up so early?"

"Early? It's 11 am."

"Oh… right."

"By the way, the deliveryman was here again. I think he's starting to get a bit curious."

Quinn giggled as she opened the package.

"Aww, she remembers."

"What?"

"When we were in middle school we'd go to the woods and pick lily of the valley's, they're some of my favorite. And look at this pot, she's painted it!"

"How do you know?"

"I'd recognize that handwriting anywhere!"

She picked up the pot and looked at it closely. It was white and 'I Love You' was written all over it, each time in a different color.

"5. Snow storm. Work. Graduation. That's my girl, again. Busy. Central park. One of the best years of my life. Moving. Los Angeles. Diamond rings. Proposals. December 1st. Wedding. Forever and Always."

* * *

"Only one more year left! This is kinda exciting."

"I know right, my apartment has never smelled better."

She had just opened the latest flower, which was a few branches of lilacs in a simple vase.

"These remind me of when I was younger. I'd pick these off the trees and give them to my mother. I love them."

She removed a tiny flower and sucked on it.

"They taste so sweet!"

Rachel scrunched her nose.

"Come on Rach, they're awesome!"

Rachel shook her had with a small smile before taking one of her own. Rachel's text sound went of and she checked her text.

'_Rach, can you show this video to Quinn? And the day after tomorrow, can you stay at a hotel or something? I'm gonna try to fix this.'_

'**Got it San! Good luck.'**

"Hey Q, San wants me to show you this!"

She grabbed Quinn's laptop and went on the link Santana had sent her. A video started playing of Santana singing and playing 'Stay, Stay, Stay'.

"Damn, she can sing. And she knows I love that song, it's so much fun. She even added the giggling at the end. Damn her, so unfair."

Rachel smiled and pulled Quinn into a sideways hug.

"You two are seriously the most adorable couple I've ever seen.

"I know, it makes me slightly nauseous."

Rachel giggled.

"Read the card now."

"6. Busy, busy, busy. Proud. Auditions. Roles. Tours. Singing. Acting. Apart from each other. Taylor Swift. Alex Pettyfer. Pittsburgh. Tubs (No, not Lord Tubbington, the thing you have bathe in). Sightseeing. IVF. 1st anniversary. Tattoo. Q."

* * *

"I'm actually really nervous today, we've reached day 7, and we've been together for 7 years so this is probably the last day of this. And then I'll have to talk to her."

Rachel thought back at the text Santana had sent her yesterday.

"If I were you I'd wait another day before talking to her, maybe she has something planned for tomorrow?"

Quinn shrugged.

"Maybe. I'm just gonna go get the mail."

She ran down the stairs and as she was getting her mail she saw the deliveryman standing by the door, about to ring the bell, so she opened it.

"Hello again!"

"Hello Mrs. Fabray-Lopez, here's your package."

"Thank you! This will probably be the last time we meet tho, so thank you for your great job!"

Quinn smiled at him and he blushed slightly.

"You're very welcome, just doing my job!"

"Bye, have a great day!"

Quinn closed the door and rushed up the steps.

"It's probably roses."

"Why do you say that?"

"Isn't it obvious? You can't give your wife flowers and not give her roses."

"Fine, it's probably roses."

Quinn grinned and started ripping off the paper and sure enough, it was roses. It was in fact the biggest bouquet of roses she had ever seen, and there were all sorts of different colors.

"Wow. That must have cost a fortune."

Quinn smelled them before replying.

"Probably. I don't think we have a vase big enough for all of them. It won't be the same if we divide them either."

"Read the card first, we'll think about that later."

"Oh, there's a message on both sides this time."

"Exciting!"

"Quinn, I know that roses have different meanings based on which color, but there are so many things that I want to say to you, and you mean so much to me that I had to just pick them all. Although, if you count you'll find that 50% of them are red."

A tear started sliding down Quinn's cheek.

"7. Sugar and spice and everything nice. Movie premiere. Awards. Success. Pride (so much pride). Beautiful dresses. Happy tears. Speeches. Record. Q. iTunes. Billboard. Concert. Sold out. Dreams. You+Me. But most importantly; our baby."

Quinn sat down and put her face in her hands, crying. Rachel instantly became worried and wrapped her arms around the sitting girl.

"Q, what's wrong?"

"I'm just so fucking emotional right now. She's so sweet and perfect and amazing, and sure, she made one tiny mistake, but I can't be mad at her forever because I love her too damn much!"

Rachel smiled.

"Tell her that then."

Quinn nodded and grabbed her phone while wiping her tears away.

'**I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.'**

'_:)'_

"She replied with a freaking smiley face."

"I'm sure she has something exciting planned!"

"I sure to God hope so."

Quinn put her head down on the table and sniffed.

"Let's go to the store and find a nice, big vase for these flowers!"

"Can we paint it in the pride flag colors?"

"Anything you want!"

Quinn grinned.

"That's what I like to hear!"

* * *

That night Rachel went to sleep at a hotel, saying that she had a lot of work to do and she didn't want to disturb Quinn. Quinn went to bed wearing one of Santana's college shirts and used her pillow (which she had sprayed with Santana's perfume) and went to sleep. She was woken the next morning by the doorbell ringing, but it wasn't the downstairs doorbell, it was the one outside her front door. She put on her robe and fluffy slippers before opening the door, only to be met by a tiny tree right in front of her face. Santana lowered it slightly so that Quinn could see her face and grinned big.

"Hello. I hope you've liked the flowers, I worked very hard. Especially on the gay vase. Now you might wonder what the hell I'm doing at our doorstep at 8:30 am, but there is a very simple reason. I could have been SUPER cheesy and showed up here with a small bouquet of red roses and say that I'd love you till the day the last rose died, and then one of them would be fake, but let's be honest, that's way too cheesy. I mean come on, no, I'm not doing that. Instead I came up with this. You may wonder what this is, and I'll let you know right now. This, my dear, is a bonsai tree. If you treat it properly it can live for a very, very long time. Like, way longer than us! So I want to tell you that if you treat this tree nicely I'll love you till this tree dies, and if you're not a very good tree keeper I'll love you longer than this tree lived."

Quinn giggled and bit her lip.

"Quinn, I know that what I did was stupid, and I am so sorry! I promise that from now on I'll tell you if there's something wrong and I'll always go to you first. I really hope you'll accept my apology and forgive me."

Santana looked at her with big, nervous eyes and Quinn's heart instantly melted. Without another word she took the tree from Santana, walked to the kitchen and placed it on the table, before returning. Santana had no idea what her wife was doing, so she just stood there and watched as her wife walked away and returned. Quinn grabbed a hold of Santana's t-shirt and pulled her close before crashing their lips together. When she pulled back she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and smiled big.

"I forgive you! I love you, and I've missed you, and I love you!"

She started kissing her wife again before Santana pulled away with a huge grin on her face.

"I love you too."

Quinn bit her lip nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to be honest with you."

Santana frowned slightly.

"Okay…?"

Quinn closed the door behind Santana and led her to the living room where Santana sat on the couch and Quinn sat on the coffee table, opposite her.

"I might have done something very, very stupid and I'm very, very sorry. I want you to stay calm while I tell you, but if you want to yell at me and slap me when I'm done then I give you permission to do that."

Santana looked at her slightly taken aback. What the hell was Quinn gonna tell her?

"Just tell me Q, you're killing me here!"

Quinn nodded and held Santana's hands in her own.

"That day when I said that you should have thought about that before cheating and you said funny coming from you, I got so mad at you, I just saw red, so I went online and I booked an appointment… at the abortion clinic…"

She watched as Santana's eyes widened with shock and she quickly continued before the other girl could continue.

"I was just so mad and I thought that was a way of protecting the baby. A few days later I got a letter confirming the appointment and that was the day Rachel came. She saw the letter on the table and completely freaked out on me. She told me that if you ever found out then you'd divorce me on the spot, and she went and fed the letter to the paper shredder. She talked about how against abortion you are, and that she knew I was too. She made me understand much faster that what I had done was wrong, even if I hadn't really done anything wrong yet. I might have gone to the doctor, but I would NEVER have gone through with it. I wasn't going to tell you, but after what we just went through I felt like I couldn't hide it from you because if you ever found out then you'd leave me and if you never found out I'd still have to live with the guilt for the rest of my life. I'm so sorry Santana. I hope you know that. I hope you know that I would never have done that, and I'm so mad at myself for getting mad enough to even think about it."

She stopped talking and just looked into her wife's eyes, but it was impossible to read her right now and it really scared her.

"Please say something."

"I'm so fucking mad at you, if you weren't pregnant I'd probably slap the shit out of you, but at the same time I'm relieved. I'm so relieved that you didn't go through with it, but I'm even more relieved that you told me about this. Yes, I'm mad at you, but no, I'm not going to punish you because you did the right thing by telling me. I am so against abortion that the thought of you even considering it makes me sick, but I know that you would never have done it because I know that deep down you're as against it as I am. At the same time I feel like when you forgave me we made this silent pact to always be honest with each other, and you were just very honest with me, so if I scream at you and run out of here and act all crazy then I'd discourage honesty in the future, and I don't want that. And you're pregnant, I'll blame hormones a little bit too."

She gently cupped Quinn's chin and looked into the girl's eyes deeply.

"I love you and I love our baby. I'm not just going to forget this, but I don't expect you to forget that kiss either, so while I feel that what you did was way worse I will say that we're even now. Okay?"

Tears started sliding down Quinn's face as she nodded.

"Thank you. I love you and this baby so much too, and I can't wait to meet him or her."

Santana leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Starting fresh, just you, me and baby Fabray-Lopez."

Quinn grinned widely.

"Our little family."

Santana leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Quinn's stomach.

"We're a family now."

They laced their fingers together as Quinn put her head on Santana's shoulder, instantly smelling the girl's soothing perfume, and let out a content sigh.


	29. Our Onesie

** .GOD!**

**You all remember that twitter scene in the last chapter, right? So yesterday I was minding my own business before work, just writing this chapter, when Dianna Agron tweeted something, so I tweeted something to her and went to work. I had been at work for about 3 hours and was on a forklift when I looked at my iPhone to see what time it was. I had been tweeting with some people so I didn't think it was weird that some tweets showed up on my locked screen, but I didn't understand them at all. And then I looked a bit further down aaaannnndddd DIANNA FREAKING AGRON had tweeted me. I died. And went to Dianna Agron heaven. It's so ironic after the last chapter, don't you think? **

**Anyways, enjoy and thank you SO much for the lovely reviews :D**

**Xo, Em**

* * *

Santana knew that Quinn was completely exhausted so she gently lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom, putting her on her side of the bed. Santana went around the bed and got into her own side, moving closer to Quinn so they were face to face only a few inches apart. Quinn looked into Santana's eyes and gently held onto the brunette's hands. For several minutes they lay there, just looking at each other before Santana broke the silence.

"You wouldn't have done it, right?"

Quinn shook her head slowly, still not breaking eye contact.

"No."

"Do you promise? Swear on your life?"

Quinn bit her lip.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I need to know that you would never hurt me like that."

"You know that I would never intentionally hurt you Santana."

"You already did though, you made that appointment."

"But I cancelled it, I never went there."

"You were still angry enough to even make the appointment. You were angry with me and wanted to hurt me back, so much so that you considered killing our child."

Quinn flinched at those words.

"San…don't do that, please. Yes, I was hurt and mad and made a stupid decision, but I didn't do that to hurt you, okay maybe a little bit, but it wasn't the main reason."

"Then what was? Are you getting cold feet about starting a family with me? Because this all boils down to me some way."

Quinn moved even closer so their faces were nearly touching.

"The day after I threw you out I was in bed and I was talking to the baby, even though I still didn't know that there was one, and I promised that I'd protect it from everything. I was so mad at you later that I honestly didn't know what would happen between us, I was so mad that I didn't know if I'd ever be able to forgive you. I didn't want this child to be born into a broken family, if it came to that, so my fucked up brain figured that that would be a way of protecting it."

Santana closed her eyes, let out a sigh and leaned her forehead on Quinn's.

"I understand that you were mad, I said and did something really stupid. Lets just forget this, I can't even think about it."

Santana opened her eyes again and looked at Quinn who leaned in and kissed Santana gently

"I love you."

"I love you too, so much."

Quinn flipped over and pressed her back against Santana's front before grabbing Santana's hand, placing it on her stomach and put her own hand on top of the tanner one, lacing her fingers between Santana's.

"Nap."

Santana kissed Quinn's neck gently and nuzzled in.

"I missed this so much, I think this will be my first good sleep in almost 3 weeks."

Quinn instantly flipped back over and crushed herself against Santana's body, pushed her face into Santana and started crying, leaving the brunette very confused. She wrapped her arms around Quinn and tried to comfort her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I didn't see you for three weeks! The last time I really didn't see you in three weeks or longer was between high school and when we started dating! Even when we lived in different cities and had exams we'd visit each other, and when you were on tour and I went to shoot the movie we would Skype, so technically we'd speak and see each other. I never want to be away from you for that long again, ever! Do you understand me?"

Santana grinned and kissed Quinn's head.

"Agreed! Besides, I'm sick of hotels."

Quinn nuzzled in even more and sighed.

"Sleep now."

Santana kissed her head one more time before closing her eyes and falling into a heavy sleep.

* * *

"I'm seriously freaking out!"

"I know you are, but I'd like it if you remained calm."

"I hope to God all those pregnancy tests you took were right."

"Relax, they are. I've been throwing up for the last week, remember?"

Santana had been back home for just over a week now and the day after they forgave each other Quinn had started getting morning sickness and Santana had been thrilled, Quinn was slightly less so.

"Baby!"

Quinn couldn't help but smile; excited Santana was pretty adorable.

"We should just name him or her baby."

"No way, I'm finding an awesome name for my baby."

"Do you want to find out the gender or do you want it to be a delivery surprise?"

"We can find out the gender already? I thought it was too soon!"

Quinn giggled.

"It's way too soon, the baby is probably still genderless actually, but I mean later on?"

"Oh, well I think I'd like to know! It'll make it easier to buy things and decorate and all that."

"Good, we're on the same page."

"Hey Q, do you think we should move?"

Quinn started thinking about it, but the doctor disturbed her thoughts.

"Quinn, Santana lovely to see you two again!"

They stood up and Quinn smiled politely at him while Santana grinned big.

"Hey doc!"

He couldn't help but grin back at her before taking a seat at his desk.

"Hopefully we'll have some good news today!"

Quinn nodded.

"I've taken like 100 pregnancy tests and they're all positive, and I've had morning/all day sickness for the past week."

"That's good, sounds promising. Now you know what to do, just pee in this cup, I'll give it to the lab and then we'll see!"

Quinn took the cup and went to the bathroom before returning and sitting down next to Santana.

"So how have you two been?"

"Great, so excited about this. But busy too, with work and events and all that."

He nodded and smiled.

"I don't doubt that! My daughter loves your album by the way, Santana, thank you for signing it for me. I thought one of us were going to die when I gave it to her. Her from excitement and me from being attacked by her!"

Quinn and Santana laughed.

"You're very welcome! After all you've done for us it was the least I could do."

The phone rang and as always Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and squeezed it.

"Got it, thank you!"

He hung up and looked at them.

"Well, you're definitely pregnant!"

Quinn grinned and Santana threw one arm into the air.

"Score! Baby!"

The doctor smiled at them again.

"I'm very happy for you. If you want to we can do an ultrasound now? That way I can check that everything looks good and see how big the baby is, we'll also be able to tell if one or two of the eggs attached."

Both girls nodded excitedly.

"We get to see the baby! Oh God, this is so exciting!"

Santana jumped out of her seat and was obviously excited and impatient.

"Well if you come with me and we'll go into the ultrasound room."

Quinn nodded and stood up as they followed him into another room and Quinn lay down on the 'bed' in there.

"Since it's still very early in the pregnancy we'll do an internal ultrasound, which means that I insert a little wand and that will show us the baby. It might be too early to hear the heartbeat, but I'll see what I can do!"

Santana sat on the chair next to where Quinn was laying and took her hand between both of her own. Quinn had already changed and had a blanket over her stomach and down to her knees, and her legs were spread as the doctor gently inserted the wand, and Santana was not too thrilled about it, but she quickly forgot that as the screen lit up with a black and white image. Both girls' eyes were locked on the screen as something that looked like a tiny little baby came up on.

"Let's see, here's the head, arms and legs. It's very tiny, about the size of an olive as you're around 9 weeks old and if you look right here, that's the heartbeat. So if I do this…"

The doctor pressed a few buttons on a loud thudding was heard and both girls gasped.

"You can hear the heart beating."

Santana kissed Quinn's hand over and over and both girls were fighting to hold back tears.

"That's our baby…"

Quinn just nodded.

"Does everything look okay?"

"Absolutely, I can't see any problems at all. I still want you to get regular check ups with your doctor at the hospital though."

"I'll make sure to set up an appointment for the three month mark."

Santana bit her lip.

"Wait, there is only one baby right? No twin hiding behind the other?"

The doctor laughed and moved the wand around a little to check.

"Nope, looks like it's just one!"

"Phew! Not that I mind twins and all, I just think it's better with just one when it's our first time."

"I completely understand that, besides you're young, you will have lots of chances to have more kids later!"

"Exactly, and we fully plan on it."

"Look, it's moving!"

Quinn put a hand on her stomach and smiled.

"I can't feel anything, but it's so weird to look at that screen and know that it's inside me!"

"I think it's pretty cool. Did you have any ultrasounds with Beth too?"

Quinn nodded.

"I had one at 10 weeks and a few after that. Not too many though."

"It's so cool, we actually get to see our little boy or girl. Hey, when can we find out what it is?"

"It depends on how cooperative the baby is, but you should be able to find out somewhere between week 15 and 20, so in about a month an a half maybe. You can also do 3D ultrasounds if you want to, and that usually gives the technicians a very good view so they're more sure of the gender."

"I want to do that, it seems awesome."

Quinn nodded in agreement as the doctor froze the screen.

"Would you like some pictures?"

"Yes please!"

Quinn got dressed behind some curtains and the doctor handed Santana a row of black and white pictures of their baby, which Santana held up towards Quinn with a huge grin.

"Baby's first picture!"

"Looks like you."

Santana smirked.

"Oh yeah, environment affects the baby even in the womb!"

Quinn snaked her arms around Santana's waist.

"Hey Mama."

Santana hugged her tightly and grinned.

"Hey mommy."

Quinn let out a soft sigh and rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I want to go buy a onesie."

"Okay, if you want that then we can do that."

Quinn took Santana's hand as they said goodbye to the doctor and left, and got into the car with Santana driving.

"Originally I wanted to wait until I knew that everything was really okay with the baby, and we were pretty sure nothing was going to happen, but I'm just too excited. Besides, nothings going to happen, right?"

Santana smiled at her as she stopped at a red light.

"This baby is going to grow to become big and healthy and in about 7 months it'll be in our arms!"

Quinn smiled and leaned in to kiss Santana's cheek.

"Thank you for everything."

Santana parked at a baby store not too far from where they lived and they went inside, holding hands.

"You are so welcome baby girl. So what do you want to buy?"

"I only want to buy one thing and wait until we're either over the three month mark where I'm less likely to miscarriage again or until we know the gender, so we can buy gender specific stuff."

"Okay, sound like a good plan. So either white, yellow or green today?"

"Yup, so just look around and if we see anyone we like we'll tell each other."

Santana nodded and started looking around and then laughed.

"What?"

"What about this?"

Santana held up a white onesie with the words 'I was the fastest swimmer' and a single swimmer. Quinn smiled and shook her head.

"Very funny."

"I thought so too!"

"How about this? It's white and it's got a giraffe on it, it's cute!"

Santana looked at it and nodded.

"Okay, I like it!"

Quinn grinned and squealed.

"Baby's first onesie!"

Santana watched her with amusement evident in her eyes and they walked over to the cash register to pay for it.

* * *

"Babe, I'm gonna run to the grocery store, I'll be back soon!"

"Okay, I'm not going with you!"

Quinn smirked and kissed her.

"I wasn't planning on asking you either, trust me."

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page!"

Quinn kissed her again before leaving and as soon as the door was closed Santana ran to the bedroom and got her video camera that Quinn had given to her for Christmas a few years earlier. She set it up and pushed record before sitting in front of it.

"Hi baby Fabray-Lopez. We've known about you for about three weeks now and today we got to see you for the first time and you were so beautiful. You were so tiny, but you were moving around and it was so much fun to watch you. Here is your very first picture too. The doctor said that you're do to arrive around May 11th, and I'm so excited to meet you. After the ultrasound we also went and bought you your very first onesie, isn't it cute? Your mommy found it. You just stay in your mommy's tummy and grow big and strong, we've been waiting for you for almost a year now, but we can wait 7 more months so that you're healthy and happy. Oh and it would be very nice if you showed us if you're a boy or a girl when we go to that ultrasound, because I think your mommy really want's to know. I do too of course. I can't wait to meet you, I love you so much."

Santana blew a kiss and turned off the camera and putting it back into its place. She put the onesie on the table and looked down at it. It was so tiny, she was gonna be in charge of a human being that was this small, it was a scary thought. She would never be able to do it alone, but she had Quinn and with Quinn she could conquer the world so she wasn't that scared.

* * *

"Babe, I'm home!"

Santana walked into the hallway and helped Quinn with her bags.

"I was thinking that we should take pictures, like from the side so we can see it when your tummy grows."

Quinn smiled and nodded as she unpacked.

"That sounds great! You're really excited huh?"

Santana smiled and hugged Quinn tightly from behind.

"You have no idea, I think I've wanted this for way longer than I realized myself. I suppose I always knew you were the one."

Quinn leaned into her embrace and nodded.

"Even thought I've already been pregnant once this feels so different because I can actually let myself enjoy it this time."

"I'll make sure that everything goes perfect so you don't have any worries during the pregnancy. You just enjoy being pregnant."

"Thank you San. In one way I think it's so much easier when there are two moms, at least you know what I like and pay attention much better than I think a dad would."

"I'm gonna be hell of a lot better than Puck was at least."

Quinn giggled and gently removed Santana's hands from her stomach so she could continue to unpack.

"Okay, lets take this picture!"

Santana got Quinn's Nikon and Quinn posed sideways.

"Lift up your shirt."

Quinn did just that and smiled at the camera as Santana took the picture.

"Awesome! We'll have to do this every week. Now let's take one where you hold the onesie in front of your stomach."

Quinn had to smile at Santana's enthusiasm, it was so cute, so she picked up the onesie and held it up, facing the camera and smiled big.

"Cheese!"

Santana took the picture.

"We're gonna need to buy lots of photo albums to put all these pictures in."

Quinn nodded and took the camera from Santana.

"Your turn!"

"But I'm not growing a baby."

"No, but I want a picture with you and the onesie!"

"Oh, okay!"

Santana posed with the onesie and grinned at the camera.

"Beautiful!"

They put the stuff down on the table as Quinn snaked her arms around Santana and leaned their foreheads against each other.

"You know, we haven't had sex in over a month."

Santana nodded.

"I know"

"Well I want you now."

"I want you too babe, but I have to tell you that I'm not going to… you know, _enter_ you in any way."

Quinn giggled.

"You're so cute with words. But why not? I want you to."

"I know, but I'm scared I'll hurt the baby."

"Sanny, you won't hurt the baby, people can have sex all the way to 9 months, it's not a problem."

Santana bit her lip.

"I know, but after what happened last time I'm just so scared that something will happen again. I know like a million other ways of pleasuring you without penetrating you."

Quinn grinned.

"Oh I know you do. Fine, for now you won't have to, but I might force you to later, I have needs you know!"

Santana smiled and kissed her nose.

"Thank you, now to the bed!"

Quinn giggled as they ran to the bedroom and quickly shed their clothes.

"Can I use the strap on?"

"Yes, but you can't use all of the dildos, got it? Use the blue one now!"

Quinn grinned and quickly attached the blue dildo to the harness and put it on before getting on top of Santana.

"I love you so much San."

Santana cupped her face and gently kissed her.

"I love you too, forever and always."

They started kissing deeply as Quinn slowly entered Santana and they both let out a soft moan into each other's mouths. Santana started rubbing Quinn's right breast and her right hand laced into Quinn's hair, holding her closer. The whole thing was very slow and sensual, but they both loved it.

"I'm so close baby."

Quinn pushed herself up a little and looked down at Santana as she gently pumped into her. She bit her lip.

"You look so sexy right now, your hair all messy from me playing with it and your eyes glowing."

Santana hungrily pulled Quinn down again and kissed her harder.

"Harder!"

Quinn complied and started pushing into Santana even harder than before and before long both of them came at the same time and Quinn collapsed onto Santana, breathing hard. After a few minutes of heavy breathing Santana started stroking Quinn's back gently.

"How do you feel? Okay?"

Quinn raised her head and gave her wife a huge grin.

"Better than okay."

Santana smirked and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad, that was really good."

Quinn nuzzled into Santana's neck.

"So, about what you said at the doctor's office, I think we should move, but I'm not in a hurry."

Santana nodded.

"I agree. I'd like to start looking at houses now and if we find _the one _then we buy it, if not it's not a problem to have a baby in this apartment."

"Speak for yourself, you refuse to use the elevator because you don't think it's safe, we'd have to carry a baby and all of the baby stuff up three flights of stairs!"

Santana grinned.

"True. Okay, lets just hope we find something we like before the baby arrives. At least we don't have to worry too much about money anymore, I think we can get a pretty nice house."

"Absolutely, only the best for our family."

"I love hearing you say 'our family'. We're actually gonna be a family."

"That we are. A wonderful, loving family."


	30. Our Bump

**Sorry this chapter is so late, I worked over time on Friday so I didn't finish work until 3 AM on Saturday… Anyways, her pregnancy is coming along nicely :) Hopefully I'll have another chapter up tomorrow!**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I love reading them! And yay, we're over 100K words! **

**Xo, Em**

* * *

Quinn was laying in bed drawing patterns on her still flat stomach while Santana was seated next to her, crossed legged with her laptop on her lap.

"Okay, so you're 16 weeks along now and according to this website the baby is growing bones in it's ear, so we should start talking to it now, because it will recognize our voices when it's born. Ugh, I hate calling our baby 'it', so I'm just gonna call him or her Baby. The website also say that you should feel Baby moving around soon, that your hair and nails might grow faster and that you should start to get that pregnancy glow. Baby weights about 3.5 ounces! Oh, and Baby is growing hair, like eyelashes and eyebrows and Baby's forming taste buds!"

Santana grinned at Quinn.

"I think you've had that nice pregnancy glow all along!"

Quinn smiled back at her.

"Aww, thank you! Now give me a back massage!"

"You starting to have back aches?"

Quinn nodded.

"I feel like I'm nine months pregnant or something, and I'm not even showing yet!"

Santana looked back at her screen and nodded.

"Yup, that's one of the symptoms, apparently caused by the hormones. Oh, are you getting bigger boobs yet?"

Quinn shook her head.

"My breasts are fine, no change there."

Santana pouted.

"Aww, I was looking forward to that."

Quinn giggled and flipped over so she was lying on her stomach.

"Massage!"

Santana grinned and straddled her and removed her shirt before starting to gently rub her wife's sore back.

"So tomorrow we have another ultra sound and this weekend we're going to look at houses, I think we need to find some time to tell our families and start thinking about names."

"Our families are gonna go crazy, and our friends too, not everyone knows. Rachel only knows because she was here, but she's kept shut. Brittany doesn't even know. I have a few names I like, but we'll have to find some rules or something, so that we can veto each other."

"Oh please, you won't have to veto me, my suggestions are awesome!"

* * *

"Veto."

"Come on, that was a really good name!"

"I am not naming my potential daughter Nevaeh! I'm sorry, but that's a stupid name! I'm officially vetoing every single name that is a word backwards."

Santana pouted slightly.

"Fine."

Santana continued to look down the website with baby names while Quinn was looking through a book she had bought.

"What about 'Baby'?"

"Veto."

"It's on the list online."

"People are stupid and not creative enough."

"True. Okay there are so many names! The technician did say that she was pretty sure she knew the gender already though, which makes me think it's a boy because it's probably a lot easier to see."

Quinn nodded.

"Yes, but I'm not buying everything blue until the 3D ultra sound at week 20, when we will hopefully know for sure!"

"Fine, but I'm going to focus on boy's names."

"You focus on whatever you want sweetie."

Quinn smiled and kissed her gently before returning to her book.

"There are a lot of weird names out there. I want my child to have a special name, but if I find a name I really like I'm not gonna turn it down just because it's one of the most popular names right now, that's just wrong."

Santana nodded and looked at the top 10 list.

"Yeah, I really like Ava and Olivia for instance for a girl and Aiden for a boy, I don't care that they're top 10."

"I liked Ava, but not really Olivia and Aiden is fine, I need better than fine. How about Evelyn and Caleb?"

"Veto, veto, veto! I cannot veto that enough!"

"Why? What's wrong with those names?"

"Evelyn sounds like someone's grandmother, not our daughter and I just hate the name Caleb."

"Why is this so hard? I feel like there's so much pressure, wouldn't it just be easier to have the baby come out with a little note saying 'I want to be named…'? I don't want my kid to be made fun of, but I don't want it to have to be the 5th person with the same name in it's class either!"

Santana put her laptop away and lay down between Quinn's legs, resting her head on Quinn's belly.

"That would have been easier, but I doubt it's gonna happen. Let's just put all of this away for another four weeks or so until we know the gender, shall we? It's a lot easier when you can focus on one gender."

Quinn rested her back against the headboard and gently ran her fingers through Santana's hair over and over.

"Yeah, okay that's fine. Can you talk to the baby?"

Santana grinned widely and nodded.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

She turned slightly and pressed her mouth against Quinn's stomach.

"Hi baby boy or baby girl, how's it going in there? You're getting bigger, but mommy isn't, I hope she starts showing soon so the whole world can see that you're actually in there! We love you very much and we can't wait to meet you."

Quinn closed her eyes and relaxed.

"How should we tell people tomorrow? The easiest would be just twitter or post a video or something, but I doubt our parent's would appreciate finding out at the same time as the rest of the world!"

"How about we call them and ask them what their favorite lullaby is, and tell them to practice it because they're gonna need it in 5 months?"

"That's pretty cute, I like it!"

"And then when we've told them and our friends we can post a sonogram picture or something on twitter?"

"We've got a plan! Hey Sannie?"

"Yeah Quinnie?"

"Just so you know, you're pretty adorable now that I'm pregnant. I love seeing you so overprotective and talking or singing to the baby when you think I'm asleep."

Santana moved even higher up so she was hovering over Quinn and grinned widely, she leaned down and rubbed their noses against one another.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you two, you mean the world to me."

Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her down, kissing her deeply.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world, San."

Santana grinned and nuzzled into Quinn's neck.

"Nah, second luckiest, I hear Jessica Biel's pretty lucky too."

Quinn rolled her eyes and giggled.

"How about Santana Jr?"

Santana shook her head.

"No way, I'm the only Santana you're allowed to love."

Quinn kissed Santana's head.

"I'm tired, I think it's bed time."

"I'm sleeping like this."

Quinn grinned and wrapped her arms around Santana.

"Good, because I wasn't gonna let you move."

Santana gently slid one hand down to rest on Quinn's stomach.

"I really do hope you start showing soon. And that we can feel the baby moving soon too."

"Yeah, I mean I can sort of feel the baby moving, but it feels slightly weird. Hopefully I'll start showing soon, I'm almost half way through the pregnancy."

Santana yawned.

"One morning we'll wake up and you'll have a bump!"

Quinn smiled and kissed Santana's head one more time.

"Night Santana."

"Good night Quinn, good night baby."

* * *

"Mom, dad, what's your favorite lullaby?"

"I like 'Los Elefantes' and 'Arroz con Leche', why do you ask dear?"

Quinn grinned and Santana nodded at her.

"Because there's a little one that would love to hear them in about 5 months!"

Maribel squealed.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, about 4 months along!"

"Congratulations darlings, we're so excited for you both!"

"Thank you mommy and daddy!"

"Do you know the gender yet?"

"Not yet, we'll find out in about four weeks."

"This is so wonderful. You'll have to send ultrasound photos!"

"We have lots mommy, I'll email you some."

"Good, my first grandbaby deserves a spot on the fridge!"

"We have to go now mom, we've gotta tell Mrs. Fabray too!"

"Of course, we'll leave you too it! Take care you two, and call us if you find out anything new!"

"We will mamí, we love you!"

They hung up and Quinn dialed her mom's number.

"I think we should just tell her, she was never a lullaby person."

Santana hugged Quinn from behind and nodded.

"Yes Quinn?"

"Hello mother."

"What can I do for you, honey?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at her mother's attempt at being polite.

"Santana and I have news!"

"Oh really, good or bad?"

"Good…"

"Oh, wonderful. What is it"

"Well, we're pregnant."

"Both of you?"

"No mom, just me. But WE are having a baby."

"Congratulations dear, when are you do?"

"In May."

"A spring baby! Wonderful. Was that all?"

"Yes mom."

"I shall leave you to it then, good bye."

"Bye Mrs. Fabray."

They hung up and Quinn turned around in Santana's arms, pushing her face into Santana's neck.

"Your mom's sort of a bitch."

Quinn sighed.

"You can say that twice."

"I know what will brighten your mood; calling Britt! She's gonna be so excited."

Quinn grinned and nodded.

"Let's FaceTime her, I want to see her reaction!"

"Maybe we should have told her before the baby started hearing, Baby is going to go deaf after this!"

Quinn giggled and texted Britt to FaceTime them and a minute later she did.

"Hey girls!"

"Hey B, how's it going?"

"My apartment's a bit crazy right now, Mike's gonna be an early walker so we're trying to keep track of where he is!"

Quinn giggled.

"Well he is half Asian, of course he's smart!"

"I hadn't though about that, thanks Q! So, what's up?"

"Well we wanted to tell you that we are officially 16 weeks and 5 days pregnant!"

Brittany's eyes widened as she squealed excitedly.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks B, we're so excited!"

"I hope it's a boy, him and Mike can be best friends."

"That would be nice!"

"I have to go guys, Mike is terrorizing his father! Bye, I love you, congrats again."

They said bye and hung up.

"I have an idea on how to tell the fans!"

"Okay, tell me!"

Quinn grinned and got her camera and set it up so when she pressed the button it would take a picture ten seconds later.

"Okay, how about this: I stand here holding a sonogram picture in front of my belly, so it's touching it and you stand next to me with your hand on my belly?"

Santana grinned and nodded so Quinn quickly got the picture, pressed the button and they posed. Quinn smiled big when she looked at the picture; she was smiling like crazy while Santana was standing sideways so her front was towards Quinn's side, with one hand behind Quinn's back, resting on her opposite hip, puller her close, the other hand on Quinn's belly, under the picture and her face was nuzzled into Quinn's hair. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling into Quinn's hair.

"San… this is beautiful!"

Santana looked at the picture and grinned.

"We do look very happy! Let's do it in black and white and post it on twitter?"

Quinn took out the memory card and inserted it into her mac.

"This look good?"

"I love how my dark hair contrasts your blonde hair in black and white!"

"Me too. Should we post it on both our accounts?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just email me the picture and that way we can post it at the same time!"

Quinn emailed it to Santana who opened it on her Mac.

"What should we write?"

"How about 'meet our newest fan!'?"

"This is why I married you!"

They grinned at each other and both posted it within seconds of each other and it instantly got lots of retweets, favorites and replies.

**(an: did anyone read last chapters AN? It was the best AN I'll ever write!)**

* * *

"SAN, come here!"

San ran from the kitchen and into the bedroom where Quinn was standing sideways in front of the mirror with her pajama pants pulled down slightly and her shirt lifted.

"I popped!"

"Popped?"

"Yes, I'm showing!"

Santana's eyes widened and they instantly searched for Quinn's stomach and a huge grin broke out on her face when she saw the small bump that was formed on Quinn's previously flat stomach.

"Wow, that is so amazing!"

She walked over to her wife sat down on her knees in front of her and placed her hands on each side of Quinn's bump.

"Hi baby, it's your mama. We love you very much and we're so excited that you're finally showing on your mommy's tummy, after 17 weeks and 3 days!"

She placed a gentle kiss on the bump before standing up and placing another one on her wife's lips.

"You popped!"

Quinn giggled and nodded.

"Remember a few days ago when you asked me if my boobs were bigger yet?"

"Of course!"

"Well they have now!"

Santana grinned again and cupped Quinn's boobs over her shirt.

"Wow, I can tell babe, I like it."

Quinn rolled her eyes, but still grinned.

"I bet you do you horndog."

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, hugging her tightly and lifting her up slightly.

"Always a horndog around you!"

Quinn wrapped her legs around Santana's waist and leaned down to kiss her wife.

"I love you"

Santana moved over to a wall and gently pushed Quinn against it.

"I love you too. If I was a guy I'd have a constant boner around you."

"Santana, stop saying things like that around our baby, it can hear now!"

Santana leaned in and started licking Quinn's neck.

"Sorry Quinnie, sorry Baby!"

Quinn held onto Santana tighter as she moaned.

"What are you doing?"

"Making love to my wife."

"I've got work today San."

"So do I, but I always find time to satisfy my wife before work."

Santana was still licking Quinn's neck as one hand found it's way into her pajama pants.

"No panties Mrs. Lopez? Me likey."

Quinn rested her head against the wall as she let out a loud moan when Santana started pinching and rubbing her clit.

"Fuck San, don't stop!"

"Help me take off your shirt!"

Together they managed to take it off and as soon as it hit the floor Santana's lips found one of Quinn's nipples and she started sucking and biting.

"Uhhh, Saannnn."

"Hello ladies!"

She quickly moved from one nipple to the other and started massaging the one she just left with one hand.

"You're really wet baby."

"Can't you just fucking enter me Santana!"

Quinn was in serious need of release and she knew that Santana's fingers in her would give her that. Santana was still sucking on her nipple when she replied.

"Nope, not happening!"

Quinn dug her fingers into Santana's back as she started to bite her nipple and rub her clit harder.

"I'm almost there San, don't stop!"

Santana grinned and moved her hand slightly so her thumb was still rubbing her clit, but her fingers were teasing Quinn's opening, which caused Quinn to come.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Santana grinned as Quinn screamed out in ecstasy and helped her ride out the orgasm.

"Pleasure doing business with you!"

Quinn grinned and let out a giggle.

"You are seriously crazy you know that right?"

"Crazy about pleasing you? Why yes!"

Quinn slowly put her feet back on the ground and kissed Santana deeply.

"Thank you new boobs!"

Santana grinned and cupped them one more time before stepping away from Quinn.

"Go take your shower, I'll make you breakfast!"

Quinn, who still had that pleased look on her face, nodded and grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

"I really like this place."

Quinn was holding Santana's hand as they looked around the house.

"I don't know, it's really big."

"San, think of it this way; we want a place where our children can grow up and be happy and where we can hopefully live for the rest of our lives! Let's say we have three kids then that's four bedrooms and we'll have two guest rooms and we'll have our own offices. And the garden is huge so they can play, and it has a pool, which we both love!"

Santana bit her lip and walked out to the deck to look over the garden. It really was quite big and she could picture her children, a little boy and a girl, running around there.

"Do you really, really like it? Like you loved our apartment the first time you saw it?"

Quinn nodded and Santana could tell by her facial features that she was sincere.

"Then we'll buy it if the owner will let us!"

Quinn grinned widely, obviously pleased.

"Are you sure though? I don't want to move here if you don't like it!"

"Are you kidding me? It has a pool, a game room and a movie room, plus it makes my wife very happy, how can I not love it?"

Quinn squealed and hugged Santana tightly before running inside to find the realtor.

"What was your offer again?"

Quinn looked at Santana who nodded.

"3 million dollars."

"That should be good, but I'm going to call the owner and I'll be back soon."

She smiled and walked away as the two girls sat down in the kitchen.

"This place is so big we're gonna need walkie talkies."

"I can imagine that, but we can just use the baby monitors!"

"My brilliant wife."

Quinn grinned and sipped her water.

"I fell like I'm showing more and more every minute, it's weird."

"I bet, you're probably gonna start using maternity clothes soon."

"You'll have to come with me to make sure my hormones don't pick out something horrible!"

"Challenge accepted."

"Okay, I spoke to the owner and he accepted your offer so he'd love to meet you on Friday to sign papers and all that."

"Friday works with us, just give us a time and place."

"How about 1 pm, here?"

They both nodded and stood up before shaking her hand.

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome, it was a pleasure having you here and I'll see you in three days."

They left and drove to a restaurant to have lunch and celebrate.

"We found the perfect place, this is so great!"

Quinn nodded as she took a bite of her salad.

"It was expensive, but I think it was worth it."

"Me too. Hey we've got that gender ultrasound next week right?"

"Yeah, I'll be at 20 weeks then, so we have an appointment on Wednesday."

"And you're sure you want to find out?"

"Yup, but I figured that I'd like to find out in another way, if you're up for it…"

"What's going on inside that pretty, little head of yours babe?"

"Well a lot of people have these things called gender reveal parties and I find them so adorable! You gather friends and family and then there is different ways of finding out the gender, such as the color of a cake, or balloons in a box. I just think it's a nice way to find out with our family and friends."

"That sounds pretty great actually. Sort of make a party out of it?"

"Exactly. We can have it on Friday or Saturday next week and invite our friends, have our parents fly in from Lima and our friends from NYC too."

"We should probably start organizing today then and invite everyone?"

"True, we can make the guest list and invitations when we get home. What do you think it is?"

"I think it's a girl, but I'm sort of hoping for a boy. I'll be happy no matter what though. You?"

"My maternity feelings say boy, so I think it's a boy. I'm with you though, I'll be thrilled no matter what."

Santana grinned.

"Our little man."

"Quite possibly the only man in our lives!"

Santana nodded.

"Who knows, only time can tell!"

* * *

_Quinn & Santana would like to invite you to their gender reveal party! Find out the gender of baby Fabray-Lopez with the expecting mothers on January 18__th__ 2020 at the Beverly Hills Hotel. The baby shower will be closer to the birth, so no need to bring presents, just come as you are! We are very excited to share this with our family and friends and hope that you can make it, _

_Quinn & Santana._


	31. Our Boy or Girl?

**Sorry I wasn't able to update on Sunday, we had family visit from out of town :( **

**Hope you enjoy this one though, got some inspiration from a review, so thank you for that!**

**I hope you like this chapter! **

**xo, Em**

**ps: when it comes to all the names they discuss in this story they are by no means necessarily my opinions, but if I offend your name, I'm very sorry!**

* * *

_Confirmed guest list:_

_Maribel & Carlos_

_Judy_

_Rachel + 1_

_Brittany, Mike & Mike Jr. _

_Mercedes + 1_

_Kurt + 1_

_Tina_

_Blaine_

_Finn + 1_

_Sam + 1_

_Puck + 1_

_Shelby & Beth_

_Taylor_

_Carly_

_Ashley_

_Jessica_

_Jennifer_

_Alex_

_Ryan _

_Chris_

* * *

"So there are 30 people coming for sure, and the hotel is of course booked and I've made this card for the doctor!"

Quinn held up a card that had to boxes on it that said 'It's a boy!' and 'It's a girl!'.

"So the doctor ticks off the right box and puts it in this green envelope. I chose green because it's difficult to see through. When we're done at the doctors office we hand this over to the bakery who looks at it and makes 32 cupcakes where 31 have white or yellow fillings in the center and one has either pink or blue. That way one person will know first which is kinda fun. And the cupcakes are chocolate cupcakes. We'll also have two cakes that are either pink or blue inside, so people can eat those after we find out the gender. I've already ordered lots of balloons in both colors and the hotel is gonna set up the room to be themed too. And after we find out the gender we can look inside the envelope to make sure they did it right."

Santana grinned and held back a laugh.

"You're adorable babe."

"I'm just so excited, we've tried for over a year to get pregnant so I want to celebrate this baby as much as I can."

Santana grinned and put her hands on Quinn's bump; which was now a lot bigger.

"I'm with you, let's celebrate as much as we can."

Quinn kissed her deeply before pulling back and grabbing her purse.

"Hurry up, 3D ultrasound in 30 min!"

Santana hurriedly put on her shoes, locked the door and ran after her wife down the stairs. They had bought the house and would be moving in in about two months, which meant that Santana would have to do most of the work, as Quinn would be about 7 months pregnant. She didn't mind tho.

"You need to do two things today; If I tell the doctor I want to know the gender you insist that I don't, because I really don't, but I don't know how much self control I have right now. And when the tech is looking to see the gender of our baby, make sure I don't look because I might be able to tell and like I said, I really don't want to know until Saturday!"

Santana laughed.

"Got it, you don't want to know. You look adorable today by the way."

"Aww thank you! You did good at picking out my maternity clothes."

"Well I have to look at you most of the time so I want you to at least look good!"

"Dork."

"Your dork."

"Yes, all mine."

Santana grinned at her as she parked outside the hospital.

"Gender day!"

Santana grabbed her hand and they walked into the hospital. Luckily they only had to wait 15 minutes until they were shown into an ultrasound room.

"Hello, I'm doctor Burgess."

Quinn smiled politely.

"I'm Quinn, this is Santana."

"Nice to meet you. Now if you could just lay down here and pull up your shirt."

Quinn did as she was told and the technician got the gel.

"As you know this can be cold."

She nodded as the doctor put the gel onto her bump.

"So what we do is that we start by doing a regular ultrasound and then whenever we want to I can make it into 3D."

"That's so cool, will we be able to get pictures?"

"As many as you want, and a dvd if you want to."

"I want a dvd!"

The doctor smiled at Santana and turned on the machine.

"Okay here we go."

The loud thud of a heartbeat filled the room and both girls grinned widely at the screen.

"Wow, the baby's grown a lot."

"When was your last ultrasound?"

"4 weeks ago"

"It's grown quite a bit then, it's about the size of a banana now. Would you like to find out the gender today?"

Quinn looked up at Santana who took this as a cue to reply.

"Actually, we're having a party so we'd like you to write it on the card we brought."

"A gender reveal party? Wonderful idea. So I'm guessing you don't want to look when I check?"

"If it's easy to see then no."

"I talked to the technician who did your last ultrasound and she said she was pretty sure she knew already, so I'm guessing it will be quite easy. I'll let you know when to look away."

"Thank you!"

The doctor smiled at them and did some changes on the machine.

"Okay, let's look at the baby's face!"

Suddenly the screen went from black and white to sepia tones and the baby's face filled the screen.

"There you go!"

Quinn gasped and Santana kissed her head.

"Wow, that is so cool, you can see all it's features."

The doctor moved around a bit and they could see its hands.

"Look, it's sticking its tongue out!"

Quinn giggled and Santana grinned.

"It's playing with us!"

"At a later ultrasound you might even see him or her suck its thumb, it's quite normal."

"Aw, that would be so cute!"

"I wanna see that."

"Here is the left foot too."

"San, look how tiny it is."

Santana squeezed Quinn's hand and grinned widely.

"It's perfect."

"Okay girls, I'm going to check the gender now so look away!"

Santana shifted slightly so she was blocking Quinn's view of the screen and leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you."

Quinn whispered to her.

"I love you too."

Santana kissed her lips, nose and forehead before standing up.

"Okay I've turned off the machine, so it's safe. The baby had its legs spread so it was very easy to tell."

"Way to go Baby!"

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana's exclamation and sat up.

"Here is the card, you do that while I go clean up."

Quinn got up and Santana followed her to the sink to clean up her bump.

"Here you go, the envelope is sealed, so no one can peak. I also put the pictures and dvd in there so you can't look at them and tell the gender before hand."

Santana took and smiled at her.

"Thank you so much doc! We'll probably see you for another ultrasound before the birth."

"Enjoy your party!"

Quinn thanked her and they left for the bakery.

"So you've completely understood the order right?"

"Absolutely ma'am, this isn't our first time!"

Quinn smiled.

"Good, I'll pick them up on Saturday."

"See you then!"

Quinn nodded and went out to the car where Santana was waiting.

* * *

"Hi baby, this is the last time I'll have to call you 'baby' hopefully, because today the doctor confirmed your gender and in a few days your mom and I are having a party where all our friends are gonna find out if you're a boy or a girl with us. It was your mom's idea, so if you don't like it when you're older you should blame her. We got to see you in 3D today and you were so handsome or gorgeous, it depends on your gender. I think your mom cried a little bit, but to be honest, so did I. And I'm telling you now, before you're even born, that you have to be good to us during your teenage years, do not act like your mommy or I. In return we'll be the best parents we can be. And you're already pretty lucky because you've got two smoking hot moms, so if you're a boy all the other boys will want to be your friend so they can come to our house and watch your moms kiss and if you're a girl and the boys want to come to your house to watch us kiss. So it's pretty win/win. No boys/girls in your room with the door closed though! Don't worry; we'll go over the rules quite often. I love you baby, so much."

* * *

"San, your clothes are on the bed!"

"You picked out my outfit?"

"Yes, there are two choices though."

Santana walked into their room and found a black skirt with a white top and a pair of black pants with another white top. She looked at it for ages before deciding on the skirt and one of the white shirts.

"Do I look okay?"

Quinn turned around and smiled.

"Gorgeous."

Santana took in Quinn's outfit, a colorful summer dress, and frowned.

"Isn't this a gender party? Why aren't we wearing pink or blue?"

"Because Ryan is going to film it and let's say we have a daughter and she looks at that video 15 years from now and we say 'oh I hope it's a boy!' and then it's a girl… I want us to be gender neutral. The guests can wish for whatever they want, but we're neutral because we're happy no matter what, right?"

Santana shrugged.

"Fine."

"So when Ryan asks you what you want you say that you'll be happy with both!"

"Yes mommy dearest."

Quinn grinned and kissed her.

"Good! I've also packed two pink and two blue t-shirts so we can put on the right one after we find out the gender."

"If you weren't an actress I'd think you were a party planner."

"Well it's good to have a back up job!"

Quinn grinned at Santana before walking into the living room to grab her bag.

"Let's go oldie, we're gonna be late for our own party!

* * *

All of the guests were wearing either pink or blue and the place was filled with balloons.

"This looks amazing."

"Mija's!"

Maribel and Carlos walked over to them and hugged them tightly. Maribel was wearing blue while Carlos was wearing pink.

"Hey guys! I like your choices."

Maribel smiled and put her hand on Quinn's bump.

"I think it's a boy, I tried getting him into a blue shirt too, but he insists it's a girl!"

Carlos grinned.

"I had a dream it was a girl, so I'm going with that!"

"That's very sweet, at least one of you is right!"

"Exactly, but you know I'll be happy no matter what it is."

"I bet you'll both spoil it to death."

Maribel grinned and nodded.

"We should go talk to everyone, we'll see you two later."

Santana took Quinn's hand and they started walking around talking to all the guests.

"Alex!"

Alex turned around and grinned widely before spinning Quinn around in a big hug, something Santana wasn't too thrilled about.

"Hey Pettyfer, watch the baby!"

Alex winked at her and put Quinn down, but kept his hand on her hip.

"Baby Lopez is fine San!"

"Yeah babe, the baby is fine."

Santana frowned slightly as Quinn turned and hugged Alex again.

"Can you believe that it's been almost a year since the movie came out?"

"I know, it's crazy! I miss working with you."

"Aww, I miss working with you too."

Santana continued watching as the two talked and Alex had apparently told Quinn a funny story because she was giggling like crazy and Santana was feeling really left out.

"So Alex, you're wearing blue."

"Yes, I definitely think it's a boy, but I expect you to name the baby Alex either way!"

Quinn giggled.

"Of course!"

"Don't count on it Pettyfer."

Quinn turned back to Alex so Santana started walking around when she ran into Ryan who instantly turned on his camera and started filming her.

"And here we have Santana, the expecting mama! Got a message for the baby?"

Santana grinned and waved.

"Hi baby, I love you! Can't wait to meet you, we're about half way there."

"And do you think Baby F-L is a boy or a girl?"

"Quinn won't let me say because she doesn't want the baby to get upset in the future, but shh! I'm kinda hoping for a boy, to be the protective big brother, but I personally think it's a girl! I'll be thrilled no matter what though."

Ryan grinned at her.

"Well Baby F-L, you can see who's the boss, your mommy!"

"Oh please, I'm the boss."

"Sure you are San."

"Go film someone else Ryan!"

She sent him a fake angry look but grinned at him when he walked away.

* * *

"Tell us who you are and what you think it'll be!"

"I'm Rachel, the baby's favorite aunt, and I think it will be a little girl!"

"I'm Brittany, hopefully the baby's godmother, and I think it will definitely be a boy."

"I'm Mike, Brittany's boyfriend and father of her son, and I think they're having a girl."

"I'm Judy, Quinn's mother, and I think it's a girl."

"I'm Maribel, Santana's mom, and I know it's a boy!"

"I'm Carlos, Santana's dad, and I think it's a girl!"

"I'm Mercedes, Quinn and Santana's friend, and I think they're having a little diva, so a girl."

"I'm Kurt, Quinn and Santana's friend and old roommate, and I'm pretty sure they're having a boy!"

"I'm Tina, their friend, and I think it's a boy."

"I'm Blaine, their awesome friend, and I think it's a boy too!"

"I'm Taylor, Santana's biggest fan, and I think it's a girl!"

"I'm Carly and I worked with Santana on Taylors tour, and I think it's a girl."

"I'm Jennifer, Quinn's former co-worker, and I think it's a boy."

"I'm Jessica, Santana's former co-worker, and I think it's a boy."

"I'm Finn and I think it's a girl. Oh, and I'm their friend."

"I'm Puck, Quinn's first baby daddy, and I think Quinnie is having another girl."

"I'm Sam, went to high school with them, and I think it's a boy."

"I'm Beth and Quinn is my biological mother and I think it's a girl."

"I'm Shelby, Beth's mom, and I think it's a boy."

"I'm Ashley, their friend, and I think it's a boy."

"I'm Alex, worked with Quinn in a movie, and I know it's a boy."

"I'm Chris, their friend, and I think it's a girl."

"And I am Ryan, their friend who was cool enough to make this video and I think you're a boy!"

* * *

By the time Santana had talked to everyone and found Quinn again she was still talking to Alex.

"Come on Q, I think it's time to find out."

"Oh, right!"

Quinn hugged Alex tightly and followed Santana over to the stage.

"Hey everyone! Hope you're having a good time. So it's time to finally find out, but beforehand we'll look at some old wives tales and the polls! It's pretty even, but the majority of you voted that we're having a boy, but what do the old wives tales say?"

Santana got a whiteboard and a marker and looked at the board where they had already written the 'signs'.

"Okay babe, is the baby's heartbeat over or under 140?"

"Over."

"Girl. Are you carrying high or low?"

"Low."

"Boy. Are you craving something sweet or salty?"

"Definitely sweet!"

"Girl. Are your feet cold?"

"Very."

"Boy. Has your partner, me, gained any sympathy weight?"

"Nope, not an ounce."

"Boy. Have you had any morning sickness?"

"Lots! Too much."

"Agreed. Girl. Have your breasts grown?"

"Yes, they've grown a lot."

Santana grinned and winked at Quinn.

"Girl. How is your hair, skin and nails? Is your hair and nails growing faster and are you experiencing acne?"

"I think they are growing faster, and no I haven't had any acne."

"Boy. So it's actually 50/50 here! Maybe the baby is confused."

The guests laughed and Santana placed the whiteboard to the side.

"So it looks like the old wives tales didn't give us any hints unfortunately, so we'll have to move on to the cupcakes! If everyone can grab a cupcake each."

Everyone moved to the table where the cupcakes were before returning to their previous spots. Santana grabbed one for her and one for Quinn.

"Thanks babe."

"You're welcome."

"Okay, so inside these cupcakes there is yellow frosting, but inside one single cupcake there is either pink or blue! So the person who gets that cupcake finds out first! Ryan, you better be filming this."

Ryan grinned and waved his camera in the air.

"So everyone take a bite on three."

Quinn moved closer to Santana so they could see each other's cupcakes.

"One, two, three!"

Ryan filmed and took a bite of his cupcake at the same time as everyone else and the room went completely silent, waiting in anticipation. Quinn looked down at her cupcake and it was yellow, just like Santana's.

They suddenly heard a loud squeal and everyone turned towards Taylor who held her cupcake in the air.

"It's pink!"

Quinn grinned a jaw breaking grin and hugged Santana tightly as everyone cheered.

"It's a girl! We're having a daughter."

Santana hugged her tightly as people came over to congratulate them.

"Let me go get the shirts and the card, to be sure that it's right."

Santana nodded as her mother came over and hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations Mija, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks mom, looks like you were wrong though."

"Oh I don't care dear, I'm just so excited for you two. Having a daughter is something truly special."

Santana hugged her even tighter.

"Thank you for being an amazing mother."

"Thank you for being a wonderful daughter."

Quinn walked back and handed Santana a pink t-shirt.

"Okay guys, I'm just gonna open the envelope to make sure it's right."

Santana put on the shirt as Quinn opened the envelope that the baker had sealed again. She pulled out the pictures and handed them to Santana before looking at the card.

"Yup, it's a girl!"

Santana looked at the ultra sound picture.

"I know nothing about understanding ultrasounds, but even I can tell."

"Look at that adorable face babe!"

"Our daughter!"

Santana grinned and kissed Quinn.

"Put on your shirt too babe."

Quinn quickly put on her shirt and went over to the cakes.

"Mmm, cake…"

She cut a big piece for herself and grinned as she saw the pink insides of the cake.

"Darlings, we need a picture!"

Santana and Quinn posed next to each other with the pink cake between them on a plate.

"Lovely."

Maribel walked away to take more pictures of the guests and Santana cut a piece for herself.

"Come on babe!"

She took Quinn's hand and led her over to a secluded area where they sat down next to each other on the comfy couch.

"This cake is so good!"

Quinn was stuffing her face and Santana couldn't help but smile.

"You're clearly craving sweet things."

Quinn grinned and nodded.

"So a girl, huh? We'll if she's anything like us then we're in trouble!"

"Naww, don't say that, we weren't that bad, were we?"

"I think we were… I'm sure she'll be fine though, we've changed a lot."

Quinn put her head on Santana's shoulder and let out a soft sigh.

"Thank God for that. So now we can finally start looking at names, huh?"

"Yeah. It's so hard, I've been looking a little, but there's no one that's like 'wow, I want to name my child that!'. It sucks."

"I know what you mean, there's so much pressure."

"We still have around 20 weeks to go though, so there's plenty of time."

"Don't think like that for too long, before you know it she'll be here."

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn and pressed her lips against Quinn's hair.

"Finally! How do you feel babe?"

"My back aches, I feel like a whale, I'm constantly both nauseous and craving things at the same time, but I'm very happy."

Santana leaned down and kissed her wife gently and put her hand on Quinn's belly.

"I think you look beautiful babe, and the bump is a lot smaller than you think. Your boobs on the other hand…"

Santana grinned as Quinn playfully hit her.

"Oh shut up you, it's for our daughter, not you!"

"When she's born it's for her, but as for now it's for my enjoyment!"

"You are such a boob lady."

"You've known that ever since the first time we had sex and you still married me, so I think you like it."

"I do during sex. And I will get you to use a strap-on, your fingers, or your tongue in me sometime soon, I'm seriously desperate."

Santana laughed.

"Not gonna work babe."

"Well you know that you're carrying our next child, so if you don't I might withhold sex completely for nine whole months, or probably longer because we have to wait a little while after the birth too. So good luck with that San."

"Oh please, like you'd be able to stay away from me."

"I know how to please myself San, you just get sexually frustrated."

"Damn, I hate it when you're right."

Santana closed her eyes as she leaned on Quinn and they enjoyed the comfortable silence that fell between them.

"Oh, there you are!"

Santana glared at Alex who was standing in front of them.

"Congratulations again Quinn, she's going to be beautiful, just like you."

"Thank you Alex, I do hope she looks more like me than the donor."

"Hey, they're playing lots of music out there, want to dance with me?"

"I'd love to!"

Alex held out his hand and Quinn took it and got up from the couch before walking back to the party, leaving Santana alone on the couch. Santana just looked after them, slightly shocked.

"Hey San, you okay?"

She snapped back to see Brittany standing in front of her.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Because I've been saying your name for 5 minutes without you even noticing me."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Santana frowned slightly and Brittany sat down next to her.

"So what's wrong?"

"Quinn's acting really strange."

"What do you mean? Do you think she's unhappy it's a girl?"

"No, I think she's thrilled it's a girl, but less thrilled with me."

"What do you mean? She's always looking at you, you're always kissing, and she's always as close to you as possible."

"Yes, when Alex isn't around. Every time he talks to her it's like I don't exist. They're off dancing now."

"Well she's very hormonal, maybe she just enjoys getting attention from someone else?"

Britt took Santana's hand and gently rubbed it to calm her down.

"If that's what it is then I'm really worried that she enjoys the attention from a man."

"Well why don't you find them and ask her for a dance?"

Santana let out a sigh and hugged Britt tight.

"Thanks B, I love you."

"I love you too dork, now go find your wife."

Santana stood up and walked back to the room where the party was and scanned the dance floor to find Quinn and Alex. She heard Quinn's giggle before she found them and Alex was spinning Quinn around and dipping her while Quinn was having the time of her life. Santana felt like she was watching a happy, expecting couple, but walked over to them with determined steps anyway.

"Q, wanna dance?"

"Aw San, I was having so much fun with Alex!"

Santana just looked at her.

"Just a few more dances Santana? We were just starting to have fun!"

Santana looked at Alex and gave him a fake smile. A smile that Quinn would usually recognize as fake, but she was so busy having fun with Alex that she just gave Santana a sloppy kiss on the cheek and went back to dancing with Alex. Santana just watched them sadly, but she quickly felt two arms around her and a voice that whispered in her ear.

"Come dance with me!"

"Not now B, I don't want to."

Santana broke free from the taller blonde's grasp and walked away sadly, taking a plate of cake with her.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?"

Mike was standing in front of her with the baby in his arms, and the huge smile on Mike Jr.'s face only brought a small smile to Brittany's face.

"Santana's really upset about Quinn."

"Well, she has been spending a lot of time with Alex today."

Mike held his arms out towards his mother and she took him and hugged him closely.

"It breaks my heart seeing her upset. She didn't even want to dance with me, it's Santana, she never turns down an opportunity to dance."

Mike wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and started slow dancing with her.

"I know, but Quinn is probably just hormonal right now, and maybe some of it is rubbing off on Santana?"

"I hope so, but I hope they work it out soon. Maybe I should talk to Quinn?"

"Just let them be for a little while babe, I'm sure Santana will come to you if she needs help."

Brittany sighed and kissed both of her boys' heads.

* * *

Santana was laying on the couch she and Quinn had previously been seated at and was stuffing her mouth with cake while looking at the ultrasound pictures when she heard two pairs of foot steps coming towards her. She turned her head to see Quinn walk towards her with a huge grin on her face and she was holding Alex's hand.

"San! Guess what?"

Santana sat up slightly and wiped her mouth.

"What?"

Quinn looked up at Alex who was grinning as big as she was.

"The baby kicked while we were dancing and I could feel it!"

Santana's eyes widened and she thought she was going to cry right then and there. Her daughter had kicked hard enough for someone other that Quinn to feel it for the first time, and it hadn't been her who felt it.

"Really?"

It came out as a whisper.

Quinn nodded excitedly and Alex put his hand on Quinn's bump.

"Oh, she did it again!"

Santana got up and put her hand on Quinn's bump too.

"I don't feel anything."

"Just wait, I'm sure she'll kick."

Santana stood there with her hand on Quinn's stomach until it got really awkward and she removed her hand and looked down.

"She probably doesn't want to kick for me."

Neither Alex nor Quinn seemed to notice that Santana was really down as they kept grinning at each other.

"It was really cool! We were just slow dancing and it kicked my stomach and then my hand."

"I've gotta go."

Santana hurried past them as Quinn looked after her confused.

"B, I have to go, I can't do this, this is so wrong."

Brittany could see the panic in her best friends eyes and it worried her.

"San, calm down! What is it?"

"Quinn isn't gay, she doesn't want a baby with _me_, she wants one with _him_."

"San, that's crazy! She didn't even meet him until after you two were married."

"Thanks for coming, B."

Santana kissed her cheek before running out of the large room.

* * *

"B, have you seen Santana?"

Brittany scowled at Quinn.

"Yes, she ran out of her almost in tears."

"What? Why?"

"Because she thinks you don't want to have a baby with her."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You'd think she was the pregnant one with these hormones! I'm already pregnant with our baby; of course I want to have a baby with her. Do you know where she went?"

"No."

Quinn got her phone out and called Santana, but it instantly went to voice mail.

"Can you try to call her?"

Brittany just nodded and called Santana and this time the brunette picked up.

"What B?"

"Where are you San, I'm worried about you?"

"I'm upstairs, I checked into the hotel."

"What room?"

"1506."

"Thank you!"

Brittany hung up and looked at Quinn.

"She's in room 1506."

"Thanks B! Just keep the party going, I'll be right back."

Quinn quickly left the room and took the elevator to the 15th floor and knocked on Santana's door. Santana opened it and looked at her with an emotionless face.

"What do you want?"

"I was worried about you, what's wrong?"

"You, you're what's wrong!"

"What are you talking about?"

"This was supposed to be one of the best days of our lives, celebrating this new life with all our friends and instead it's turned into the 'Quinn and Alex show'!"

"Santana you're being ridiculous!"

Santana slammed the door shut in Quinn's face and walked back to the bed and fell down on it. Quinn gasped before knocking on the door non-stop.

"Santana, open this door right now!"

After five minutes of knocking Santana got tired of hearing it so she walked over and opened the door before returning to the bed. Quinn walked into the room and closed the door behind her and she walked over to stand in front of Santana with her arms crossed.

"Please talk to me San!"

"Is this really what you want Quinn?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"This, us, you and me, the baby, a family with me?"

"Of course it is Santana, how can you even doubt that?"

"Seeing you with Alex today really makes me wonder what went down while you were filming. You two were all over each other and if I had been an outsider who didn't know any of you I'd think it was your gender reveal party. You looked like a happy couple. He got to feel OUR baby kick."

"San, he's a really good friend who's been very supporting that's all! He's like a brother to me."

"Oh, so siblings feed each other?"

Quinn frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Santana took a magazine from the nightstand and flipped to the right page.

"This caught my eye down in the lobby."

She held it up and it showed pictures of Quinn with Alex, their arms linked and sometimes even holding hands, and in one picture Alex was feeding Quinn.

"San, we just had lunch together, and he said his food was really good and asked if I wanted to try it."

"You never told me you were going to lunch with him and you could have said no!"

"Stop over reacting about this San!"

Santana stood up and threw the magazine on the ground.

"The magazine is suggesting that HE is the father of OUR child! And a source is saying that you two had an affair and that you got pregnant, but lucky for you it was around the same time as the IVF, so you could pass it off as that!"

"You can't seriously believe that Santana!"

"With your track record I honestly don't know Quinn."

Quinn gaped at Santana for a second and shook her head.

"San, I'm capital G gay, you know that!"

"No, I don't! How can you know that? I'm the only girl you've ever been with, and you said so yourself that if you were straight you'd totally date him!"

"IF I was straight, but I'm not! Santana what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sick of you ignoring me and my feelings!"

"I'm not! At least not deliberately, but I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"You mean a lot of Alex?"

Quinn glared at her.

"Is this you being jealous?"

Santana glared back at her and shrugged.

"I don't know, you tell me!"

"You can just stay up here until you get your damn feelings under control because what you're saying makes no sense!"

"Oh great, sent to my room by my wife!"

Quinn glared at her one more time before leaving the room and slamming the door.

Santana picked up the magazine and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Quinn looked so happy in those photos. Did she look that happy around Santana?

* * *

"Quinn, is everything alright?"

"Stay away from me Alex."

Quinn quickly walked away from Alex and went straight to Maribel, wrapping her arms around her mother-in-law and began crying.


	32. Our Confessions

**You guys are the BEST! Thank you so, so much for the reviews! The three guests, Jammy, Team San & TinyGleek ahh, it makes me really happy :) And if three wonderful people comment on this one too then I'll have 100 reviews, way more than I ever dreamed of!**

**I sort of like this chapter, most of it just came to me, and I hope you guys like it too :)**

**New chapter up as soon as I can, probably Friday!**

**Oh, and I decided to keep this chapter quite short to focus on last chapters issue, hope you don't mind that!**

**Xo, Em**

* * *

"Quinn, honey, what's wrong?"

Quinn just cried into Maribel's shirt, she couldn't stop. Maribel started stroking her back gently and after a few minutes Quinn calmed down a little bit, but tears were still streaming down her face.

"I fucked up."

"What happened?"

"Santana thinks I don't want a family with her because I've been spending so much time with Alex. I didn't even think about how it would look to her, or others! And I didn't even tell her that Alex and I had lunch together a little while ago, and now she's seen pictures of us."

Maribel gently cupped Quinn's face.

"I'm sure Santana will be fine, mija."

Quinn cried even harder and held her bump.

"I'm going to be sick."

Quinn took off running towards the bathrooms. Maribel and Brittany shared a worried look, both wanting to follow her, but Britt nodded at Maribel to do it, so she followed Quinn as quickly as she could. Quinn felt someone rub her back and hold her hair as she threw up. As soon as she was done she leaned into Maribel's arms and started crying harder.

"I'm so stupid, I just didn't know San would get jealous because there is nothing to be jealous of! I love her and only her, doesn't she realize that?"

"You know that Santana is a tough cookie Quinn, but when it comes to you she's soft. Ever since you two first started dating she's had a hard time fully comprehending that you're hers. I think she's secretly wanted to ask you to marry her for years, just so that she could be sure that you wouldn't leave her. You're her kryptonite Quinn, her one weakness. When you two were in high school everyone were so sure you were as straight as a stick, so it was quite a surprise to Santana when you flirted with her."

Quinn smiled slightly and put her head on Maribel's shoulder.

"I don't think I've ever been 'as straight as a stick', I just didn't really know that myself until I saw San again at the wedding. I've always loved her, ever since the first time I saw her, but I always tried to tell myself that it was just best friend love, nothing more. I need to go talk to her."

Maribel nodded and kissed her head.

"You do that mija. Just make sure not to stress out my little granddaughter!"

Quinn put her hand on her bump and smiled slightly when she felt the baby kick.

"I promise. Thank you mamí!"

They both stood up and hugged tightly before Quinn took off and ran from the bathroom to the elevator, desperately pressing the button.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

She jumped into the elevator as soon as the doors opened and pressed the 'close doors' button, ignoring the hotel guest who was making his way towards the elevator. She seriously did not have time to be polite right now. She ran to Santana's room and gently knocked on the door.

"Hi San, it's me. You don't have to open the door, or even talk to me, but I do need you to listen to me, please and it would be nice if you could give me a sign that you're there and that you're listening so that I don't spill my heart out to no one in a hotel corridor."

She bit her lip nervously and let out a relieved breath when there was a small knock on the door. Her sign. She turned around and sat down on the ground, leaning against the door.

"Thank you. I talked to your mom; she called me your kryptonite. Did you know that you're my kryptonite too? You usually complement me for being so good with words, but I honestly don't know how to express myself properly when it comes to this, because my thoughts are all over the place. I will however try as hard as I can, and I need to begin this with telling you that I love you very much, no matter what happens, I love you."

Santana fought back tears; she was sitting back to back with Quinn, with just the door separating them. What the hell was Quinn doing? Was she gonna tell her that this was all a mistake and that she'd not really gay? Had Alex professed his love for her and she had realized that she loved him back? This was so confusing.

"To be honest, I'm scared. I'm so, so scared. We both know that most people look at us and think that I am the strong one, I am the rock, but that's so wrong. You're the rock. You're MY rock. Ever since we got married you've been forced to be there for me in so many ways, especially when I miscarried and completely broke down. I know it was hard for you too, but that didn't stop you from being there for me. Without you I'd probably still be dating that college professor, and have him cheating on me with a student. They say that once a cheater, always a cheater and in some ways that's true. It's true until you meet _the one. _You're my one. I cheated on both Finn and Sam because I knew that I would never end up with any of them, but I'd NEVER cheat on you, because you have always owned the second part of my heart and if I ever did that to you and I lost you I'd only be half a person. I'm telling you this because of what you said earlier, about what happened while I was filming the movie? To be completely honest we barely even hung out after shooting because I was so exhausted most of the time and I wanted to spend all of my spare time with my wife. My completely gorgeous, faithful, loving, supporting, amazing wife. So back to me being scared, see I told you my thoughts are all over the place! I'm scared of having this baby. I know that I've done this once before, but that's why I'm scared actually. I was alone when I was carrying Beth. Yes, I know that Finn was there for me while he thought it was his, Puck let me stay with him, Mercedes saved me and the whole glee club supported me, but I still felt alone. It was me against the world. Until the very moment I gave her away I had no idea what I was going to do, every other second I changed my mind between keeping her and giving her away. I feel like some higher power is giving me a second chance by giving me a daughter with the woman I love, but what if I mess up? What if I was never meant to be a mom? I'm so thankful you're doing this with me, because if you weren't it would have been like 10 years ago. You might be wondering why I'm freaking out now and not sooner? Technically I've been mentally freaking out since the 3D ultrasound, it was the first time we _really_ saw her, and now we know that it's a girl it's all so real. Before it was just a little thing living in my stomach, now it's a little girl that is all ours. I'm responsible for her life and her wellbeing. We're her lifeline. I'm completely terrified, but based on the books I've read this is normal and should disappear as soon as I see her and hold her for the first time. None of this really answers why I was a complete jackass today though. Well technically it does, Alex made me feel like everything was fine and normal, normally you do that to me, but today seeing you reminded me of how scared I am. I keep remembering you picking me up from work after I had my breakdown, and then the huge fight where you left. After that I keep trying so hard not to ever disappoint you ever again. So I stupidly 'flirted' with Alex today. I personally don't consider it flirting, I did it because I wanted to just be happy, I thought that if I pay attention to someone else for a little while then I won't freak out later."

Quinn took a deep, shaky breath as tears streamed down her face. She heard a sob from the other side of the door and then a small voice.

"I don't make you happy?"

With those words her heart completely broke and she started crying even harder.

"Oh Santana, you do. You have no idea how happy you make me."

"I don't understand, you just said you went to Alex because you needed to feel happy. Sounds to me that you're not happy with me. If he makes you happy then be with him, I'm willing to give up my own happiness for yours."

"Sannie, when will you understand that I'm gay? I'm 200 percent gay. If I ever see a grown mans penis again I would probably throw up. I'd rather be alone than not be with you."

They were both silent for a few minutes until Santana's phone beeped.

"I just texted you, look at those pictures."

Santana reluctantly opened the text.

"The first one is you sleeping. I took that not too long ago because I thought you looked so beautiful. The second one is a photo I found online and saved on my phone, it's just some paparazzi photo, but I love it. I love the way they captured my love for you in a photo. If you Google us you'll find that pretty much all photo's of us together are like that, one of us staring at the other. It's as if we blink the other will be gone. Can't you tell how happy I am San? It's just these fucking pregnancy hormones driving me crazy. I actually hope that when you're pregnant you have as much hormones as I do, just so that you will have an idea of how I'm feeling right now. We're gonna have a daughter Santana. There will be stuffed animals and pink everywhere and it will be wonderful. There will be dresses and braids, overprotective mothers and first dates. If that first date is a boy or a girl really doesn't matter to me as long as she's happy. I can't wait to grow old with you and see our children grow up. I know we're going to have more than one; this little one needs at least one brother or sister. Our lives will never be the same, and I don't want it to. I'm so sorry for being an immature asshole that completely neglected your feelings. I'm sorry you weren't the first person to feel her kick. You have no idea how sorry I am about that San. I promise to let you hold my tummy until you feel her kick. I didn't mean to let him be the first, it happened so suddenly and when it did happen I was just so excited that someone else had finally felt it. Santana Fabray-Lopez, these last 7 years have been both the best and the worst of my life, but through it all you've been there by my side, and for that I give you all my love. I will never stop loving you and you will never stop making me happy. Just being near you makes me happy; if we're in the same room I can't help but stare at you. I hope we one day have a daughter that looks like you, that would be one of the most beautiful little girls in the world. You always joke around about how hot we are, but I hope you realize your more than just hot. On the outside you're perfect; you're breathtakingly gorgeous Santana, but on the inside you're as close to perfect as possible too. Sure you have your moments where you're a complete bitch, but you're just being honest. I can't help but feel safe when I'm with you, but at the same time every day is a new adventure. It's never boring. So please forgive me and come downstairs with me to eat some of that delicious pink cake?"

"You sure know how to talk without breaks."

Quinn let out a little giggle.

"I'm just so sorry about this. Now can you please open the door? Otherwise the covers of all magazines will be 'Quinn Fabray-Lopez throws up in hotel corridor'."

Santana quickly got up from the floor and as soon as the door was open Quinn ran into the bathroom. Santana closed the door and ran after her, holding her hair back.

"Baby girl, you really need to stop doing that to mommy, I hate seeing her like this."

As soon as she was done Quinn flushed the toilet and drank lots of water.

"Fuck, do you have a toothbrush?"

"Yeah Q, I always have one in my pocket. Of course I don't, but luckily for you the hotel offers that."

Santana pointed at a toothbrush wrapped in plastic on the sink and Quinn quickly brushed her teeth. She drank some more water before turning around and collapsing into Santana's arms.

"You're right you know."

"About what?"

"That really wasn't your best way with words."

Quinn laughed a little and leaned up to kiss her, but Santana stopped her.

"I want you to know that you really hurt me. I actually thought I made you unhappy and that you didn't want to be with me."

Quinn gave her a pained look.

"I know and I will continue to apologize for that forever. I love you Santana and I acted like a jerk. Is it too late to save the party?"

Santana shook her head.

"I want my daughter to see the tape of this and think it was an amazing day."

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and kissed her passionately before they walked down together and they walked back to the venue. They were feeding each other cake when Taylor came over.

"Hey girls!"

"Hey Tay, congrats on getting the cupcake!"

Taylor smiled and hugged them both.

"Thank you! I was so excited I was scared I wouldn't be able to say anything, or that I'd say the wrong color or something."

Quinn giggled.

"You're adorable Tay! You better sing to her when she gets a little older."

"Oh knowing myself I'll probably make her a whole album or something, I'm such a sucker for babies."

"You need to get some of your own."

"Yeah, if I could just ever meet the one!"

Taylor grinned.

"Don't worry, we'll let you and Meredith baby sit all you want."

Taylor clapped.

"Yay, can't wait. Listen girls, I've got to go, but I've had a wonderful time and I'm so excited for you! I was hoping for a girl."

"Thank you for coming and thank you for giving us the good news about our babys gender!"

Taylor hugged them tightly.

"You're so welcome and Q, you just relax and grow a big, healthy baby girl!"

They waved at her as she left and Brittany walked over.

"Did everything work out?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Good, I hate seeing you two fight. And Quinn, you're gayer than Ricky Martin and Jodie Foster put together, stop flirting with boys."

Quinn gasped slightly.

"B! Okay fine, I am! I'm completely gay for my Sannie. Now let me eat my cake."

She stuffed her mouth with pink cake and grinned at Santana.

"My sexy wife ladies and gentlemen!"

Brittany snorted and Quinn shot her a look.

"Sorry. You just looked like a chipmunk. Your cheeks were full of cake."

Quinn smiled and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"You're the best B."

Brittany grinned and kissed both of their cheeks.

"I know! Now I've gotta go feed my little man, see ya later."

Quinn turned back to Santana and fed her some cake as Santana got something from the pocket of her skirt.

"So I sort of made a list of names while I was sent to my room…"

She looked down and nervously handed Quinn the list.

"You don't have to like any of them, we can agree on one together."

Quinn looked over the list several times before looking back up at Santana.

"I think we've found her first name."


	33. Our Name

**101 reviews! Thank you all so much :D And why this chapter a day early you may ask? Thank Jammy. Seriously, your review made not only my day, but is the second best thing of this whole month, only second to Dianna's tweet! You can leave reviews like that anytime, because I absolutely loved it! And to TinyGleek and RosieRex; thank you! And of course my 100****th**** reviewer; guest. I have no idea who you are, but thank you :) **

**This chapter is just skipping from week to week as we move on with the pregnancy, and you'll definitely notice the mood swings Quinn is experiencing. And I hope you like the name. It's been in my head since before I started writing this story, for their daughter, and I was so in doubt about the first name, but I couldn't move away from it so it's now official :)**

**Xo, Em**

* * *

Santana's eyes shot up to meet Quinn, who grinned at her.

"Number 4 on the list."

Quinn handed the list back and continued eating her cake. She really was experiencing a weird pregnancy, even when she was throwing up she was thinking about cake. Santana looked at the list and looked down to name number four scribbled on the paper.

"Do you have a middle name too?"

Quinn nodded, grabbed a pen from the table and took the list from Santana. She quickly scribbled something down before handing it back and returning to her cake.

Santana looked at it and grinned.

"I love it! What made you like that name though?"

Quinn shrugged.

"It's unique and special. It also has a nice meaning, I feel like it's fitting for us, seeing as we're sort of free to be our self now. With gay marriage being legal I mean."

Santana grinned and kissed Quinn deeply before sitting down on her knees and put her hands on Quinn's belly. She kissed it and right after she pulled away she felt something push against her right hand and both her own and Quinn's eyes widened.

"Did I just feel what I think I felt?"

Quinn nodded slowly and tears started streaming down Santana's eyes. She leaned her forehead against the bump and sobbed.

"Hi. I love you."

Quinn gently ran her fingers through Santana's hair and smiled down. No matter how scared she was this was the most beautiful thing in the world. She loved it when Santana talked to her stomach; it was her favorite part of being pregnant. Well that and not having her period. She had to admit that even though she was throwing up way too often, it was still worth not having your period over.

"She loves you too. She gets happy when you're around, I think you're gonna be the favorite parent."

Santana grinned and kissed the bump again.

"You'll be my favorite too, just don't tell anyone!"

Santana stood up and wrapped her arms around Quinn; she could still fit her arms all the way around Quinn, but just barely.

"Will you promise to tell me every time you feel scared and that you can't handle it?"

Quinn nodded and put her arms around Santana's neck.

"Do you promise to be open with me too? This is a two way relationship, and if I keep pushing my problems onto you then you'll end up with two peoples struggles and that won't work."

Santana sighed and nuzzled into Quinn's neck.

"I'll try, but I won't promise anything. It's just hard you know, I'm so used to keeping my feelings and problems to myself that I don't know how to really share them with anyone."

"I understand that San, but I need to know how you feel too. So what do you feel now?"

"To be honest, I feel relieved. I know I said I wanted a boy, but I'm so glad it's a girl. I can't really explain why I'm relieved, there might be millions of reasons. One of them being that she might look like you. Oh, how I hope she looks like you. And the fact that I'm a girl myself, so I sort of know what I'm going to. And for her sake too, having two moms, if she had been a boy that might have been difficult. Neither of us are really any good with boys or boy problems. And I'm scared too you know. I'm scared because this is a tiny human being that I've never even met yet and I'm still so emotionally attached to her. I feel so vulnerable. I do however know that I would take a bullet for her and for you."

Quinn kissed Santana deeply and they started a slow make out session.

"I'm going to have to sensor this if you want your daughter to see this."

They pulled apart and Santana grinned at Ryan.

"Hello Ryan, hello baby! Nothing wrong with some kissing."

Ryan turned his camera towards himself.

"That's how your mommy got pregnant."

Quinn laughed.

"Yes, yes that's how I got pregnant! So no kissing young lady."

"Go away Ryan, we're celebrating!"

"Always a pleasure talking to you, Santana! Quinn."

He nodded at Quinn with a grin and left.

"Now where were we?"

Santana grinned and leaned in again, but after about two minutes they were disturbed by Maribel.

"Hello dears. I'm so glad everything worked out between you."

"Thanks for listening to me mamí, it means a lot."

"Anything for you Quinn."

"I swear she loves you more than she loves me!"

Santana joked and Maribel raised an eyebrow.

"Well I've always liked blondes."

Quinn laughed.

"That's where my Sannie gets it from!"

Santana hugged Quinn tighter and pouted.

"Mine."

"Yes, yours. Now I came here to give this to Quinn. Santana told me that you were so cold on your feet lately so I knitted some socks for you. One pair is boy themed and one is girl themed, just in case! So here are the girl socks!"

Quinn took them and looked at them.

"Aww, I love them! They're beautiful, thank you."

Quinn got out of Santana's grasp and hugged her mother-in-law tightly.

"You're the best."

"No, you are!"

They talked some more before Santana decided to take Quinn home because her back was aching, but she made sure to bring lots of cake.

* * *

"Even though I was a real jerk for most of the day; thank you for making this a magickal day."

"You're very welcome, and thank you for being honest with me. I hate it when you keep things from me, and I can read you like an open book so I know when you are."

"I know, and it's stupid of me to think I can hide anything from you. I'm so glad you felt her kick though, I've been waiting for that for so long."

"We're about half way there. I don't think the next four months are going to be easy, but we'll get through it together."

Quinn kissed Santana goodnight and snuggled in so they were face to face and Santana had her hand on Quinn's stomach.

"Good night babe."

"Good night Quinn."

Santana kissed Quinn's nose and moved down a bit to kiss her bump.

"And good night to you, _Liberty Madison Fabray-Lopez_."

* * *

Santana woke up to Quinn staring at her. She wasn't lying next to her in bed, no she was standing over Santana, staring.

"Whoa, creepy. What are you doing?"

"I feel like shit. Like seriously, get her out of me already."

Santana looked at her frowning wife.

"I know that you're over 23 weeks now so she'd most likely survive outside of the womb, but I'd rather have her in there a bit longer."

Quinn frowned.

"This sucks! I feel like I've been pregnant for years."

Santana sat up in bed and pulled Quinn down to sit between her legs.

"Well in a way you have, we did begin trying about a year before we got pregnant with her. I'm sure you feel like it's taking ages because you're so uncomfortable, did you feel like this with Beth?"

"No, Beth was actually easy. I had morning sickness the first two months or so and then I was completely fine afterwards. I could even dance in glee club on the day she was born. I must even admit that I think I look fatter now than I did at 9 months with her."

"Well I think you look beautiful and I love your bump."

"She's just so annoying, always kicking and moving around."

"I like feeling her kick."

"Yeah, cause you don't feel her every second of every day. You don't feel or look like you've gained a thousand pound."

Santana closed her eyes and leaned back against the headboard.

"Q, you're being awfully negative."

"I know. I want to enjoy this, but I can't. It's terrible. I just want to rip her out of me. And I've gotten acne too, see!"

Quinn pointed to her cheek, but Santana couldn't see anything.

"I don't see anything Q, you're imagining it."

"You're blind then."

"What can I do to cheer you up a bit, babe?"

"Take her out of my belly and put her into yours."

"It's a little late for that babe, sorry."

Quinn moved from between Santana's legs and lay down sideways on the bed, covering her face with her hands.

"I swear I feel more disabled now than I did when I was in that fucking wheelchair."

"Q, I'm kinda worried about you, you seem so down."

Quinn looked at Santana's sad face and sighed.

"I'm sorry babe. I just have crazy mood swings and everything hurts. I'll try to be more positive."

She sat up and kissed Santana.

"Now make me breakfast, slave!"

Quinn grinned and Santana rolled her eyes before kissing Quinn again.

"You're lucky I love you two."

"We know."

Santana rolled out of bed and walked out to the kitchen to make breakfast. She was carrying a tray with food from the kitchen into the living room when she noticed Quinn staring at her laptop, practically drooling.

"What you looking at?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Fuck you're sexy."

"What are you talking about?"

"This damn Allure shot of yours. You're naked for God's sake."

Santana grinned and rolled her eyes. Mood swings sure were crazy.

"I know that I am, but you've seen all of that before, even without my hands covering my breasts."

"I know, but there's something about this that turns me on so badly."

"You can frame it and put it next to your bed. Now come on, I made breakfast."

"Libby is hungry, but I can't stop staring at you."

"I'm right here, I can take off my pajamas if that will make you come eat breakfast."

Quinn's eyes shot towards Santana and she grinned, closing her laptop.

"Yes please."

Santana rolled her eyes. She knew better than to deny Quinn anything now that she was pregnant so she quickly took off her clothes and sat down.

"Look at you; tan, slim, a fucking goddess. Now look at me; pregnant, fat, moody."

"Only because you're carrying our beautiful daughter. Once she's born you'll go back to having rock hard abs."

"Sannie, let's say that I don't go back to my post-pregnancy weight, will you still think I'm beautiful?"

"Q, your body is only part of what makes you beautiful to me. I'll always think you're beautiful."

"Since you're a terrible liar I'll believe that. Thank you. And this food is delicious."

"Anything for you and Libby babe. I don't like you doing too much in the kitchen now, you've sort of got pregnancy brain and your crazy mood swings so I don't want you to accidently injure yourself."

Quinn laughed.

"Gee, thanks for the confidence babe!"

"Just saying it as it is!"

"God you looked so hot… you were wet and I just kept picturing what was under that arm of yours. And if you had just opened your le-"

Santana threw a blueberry at her, which made her shut up.

"Our daughter can hear you, you know, so shush!"

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, cause her first word is gonna be 'sex' or something."

"You never know, she is _our_ daughter after all…"

Quinn grinned wickedly.

"Fuck yeah."

"I used to think you were a sex addict before, but now that you're pregnant it's just every second!"

"Blame yourself for being so hot."

"Only you could say something like that while your mouth was stuffed with bacon."

Quinn grinned.

"Don't for a second think that I'm going to stop eating bacon just so I can talk."

"The thought has never crossed my mind dear."

"Liberty is kind of a funny name, isn't it? We could just call her 'Free'."

Santana frowned.

"That sounds really wrong Q, like we're giving her away or something. I like Liberty."

"I do too, I'm just thinking how funny names are. Like Santana really suits you because you can split it up, so you have san-tan-a. And you're super tan. And then you have santa-na, which is like Santa batman! Santa nanananana. And then there's sant-an-a, which sounds like someone named sant and someone named a. Sant and a…"

Quinn sure was on a roll. Santana started tuning her out and instead focused on her breakfast. After breakfast Quinn would go on her usual walk around the neighborhood, the pregnancy made her even more creative than before and she felt the need to photograph thing every day, so Santana would have time to film some more.

"… oh and there's sa-nt-ana. I don't know the meaning behind that, but I'm sure there is something."

"Q baby, please shut up. I love you, but you're rambling on and on about nothing. Why don't you go get your camera while I clear up this place? I charged your battery last night and switched the memory card."

Quinn lit up.

"Wow, thank you Sannie."

She stood up and kissed Santana's cheek before running off to get her things. Even at five and a half months with a pretty big belly photography got her bouncingly excited.

* * *

"_Hey baby girl. We've finally decided on a name for you! Well it's been a few weeks now, but I haven't had the time to make another video because your mom's been all over the place. I promise you, she's crazy right now, but she loves you very much. We decided on your name the day of the gender reveal party and I really like it. Are you ready for it? Well you obviously know your name by now, but still… Your name is Liberty Madison. Do you like it? I hope you do. We call you Libby now, but if you don't like it we can always use Madison as the first name you know. Just tell us and we'll do whatever you want. Look at that, you're not even born yet and you've already got me wrapped around your finger. You are so loved, never forget that. Now just stay inside your mommys tummy for about 16 more weeks and then you can come out and change our lives for the better! I can't wait to see you for the first time, and to kiss you and hold you. I'll probably never let you go. Bye, Libby."_

* * *

It was Sunday and it was raining cats and dogs outside so Santana and Quinn had decided to just stay in bed all day. Last year staying in bed all day would usually mean having sex all day, but today it meant snuggling in bed. They actually hadn't had sex in about two months, and it was driving Santana slightly crazy, but at the same time she was relaxed about it. She was terrified of hurting Quinn or the baby in any way and Quinn's extreme horniness had passed, so they settled on just snuggling and making out. Quinn was 29 weeks pregnant now, and her stomach hadn't grown much since she was 24 weeks, so she was pleased. The baby had obviously gotten bigger tho. They had been to another ultrasound on Friday and Santana swore that Liberty looked just like Quinn, but Quinn thought she looked like any other baby. Liberty was at least healthy and growing nicely, so Santana was extremely relieved. The last few months had been pretty busy with Santana recording some more music, lots of premieres and parties (where Santana had to take drinks out of Quinn's hands, apparently Quinn was in desperate need of some alcohol) and planning the move. They would move in about one month and Santana was slightly freaked out, but she knew that even though Quinn had major pregnancy brain she still had made lists for everything. Quinn was currently lying as close to Santana as she could, with her had on Santana's chest/arm as Santana was lying sideways with her arms around Quinn.

"Sannie, I think you've been really amazing this pregnancy."

Santana put her chin on the top of Quinn's head and stroked Quinn's back gently.

"I'm just being a good wife, Q."

"Not just that, you're also being a good mother and an amazing best friend. I do realize that I've been quite difficult during this pregnancy. Five weeks ago I hated it, I wanted to move her into your belly, I was hot and cold, one moment I would laugh and the next I would cry because we were having spaghetti for dinner instead of ice cream. There's about 11 weeks left and I have no idea what's going to happen, but I wanted to do something for you too."

"What do you mean?"

"Tay, Carly, Rach and Britt are taking you to Las Vegas next weekend as an early birthday celebration."

"You're not coming?"

"Nope, just you and the girls!"

"I don't want to go if you're not going."

"San, please do it for me? And Libby? I want you to have fun, drink as much alcohol as you want to, for in about two months you won't be able to do that anymore. And the week of your birthday we also start moving. I promise you that we'll have our own private celebration on your actual birthday, but I want you to just enjoy yourself without thinking about your very pregnant and moody wife."

Santana grinned and kissed the top of Quinn's head.

"You are seriously the best wife ever. Thank you so much babe. I'll miss you, but I promise to send you lots of updates! And I'll be sure not to drink too much; I don't want to have a major hangover when we move. I can't believe you've been planning this without me knowing it, I thought you had a serious case of pregnancy brain!"

Quinn giggled.

"I do, but I got Carly to do most of the bookings for me so you wouldn't find anything on my laptop or anything and knowing myself right now I would have probably gotten the date wrong by a month or so. I just want you to be able to enjoy yourself, and I'll probably enjoy having some time for myself too. No worries though, Mercedes is on speed dial if I need her. She was going to come too, but she has to be in the studio, so she couldn't after all."

Santana hugged Quinn tighter and kissed her once again.

"You are seriously the best! You hear that Libby, you've got the best mommy in the world!"

Quinn smiled and let out a content sigh.

"Life's pretty good right now San. Some days I even catch myself thinking that maybe the miscarriage wasn't such a bad thing, as we never would have gotten Libby if it hadn't happen. I know we would have had another boy or girl, and I know it sounds terrible, but I just love her so much."

"I know how you feel, I'm head over heels with this little girl. And you."

"I love snuggling in bed with you, you're so comfy."

Santana grinned.

"Is that supposed to be a complement?"

"Yes silly, you might be super skinny and hot, but you have some nice, soft boobs. Man I love your boobs."

"Yeah, they're pretty great. Yours are better right now though."

"Mine are huge! It looks like I had a boob job! When she's born I'm going to have to wear a shirt that say's 'just had a baby' or something so people don't think I did have surgery."

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows you'd never do that, so no worries."

"Babe, could you sing for us?"

Quinn got comfy for their little nap as Santana turned off the bedside table lamp and put her hand on the bump as she felt Libby kick.

"_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger, _

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight, _

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming,_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite nightlight._

_To you everything's funny, _

_You've got nothing to regret, _

_I'd give all I have honey, _

_If you could stay like that. _

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, _

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up,_

_It can stay this simple_

_I wont let nobody hurt you,_

_Won't let no one break your heart,_

_And no one will desert you, _

_Just try to never grow up."_

* * *

**an: anyone notice the 'magickal'? tribute to Dianna there, i do know how to spell it :) **


	34. Our House

**At this pace she'll probably be born this weekend! Who knows?**

**Thank you for 108 reviews, it's amazing :) I love and appreciate every single one of them. And Jammy, you should seriously get an account so I can PM you! Thank you again for your amazing review, and I'm so glad you were as happy with the shout out as I was with both your reviews. I keep re-reading them!**

**To the guest who was wondering why Quinn didn't push for sex: she lost her sex drive. It's quite normal during pregnancy. In the beginning it was stronger than usual, but as the pregnancy progressed and she felt huge and ugly, she didn't really want it anymore. Hope that answers that question!**

**Enjoy this chapter, hope you like it :)**

**Xo, Em**

* * *

"Promise to make sure your phone is always completely charged and that you always bring it! And if you can't get a hold of me then you'll call one of the others. And promise to relax, do not under any circumstances pack anything! That is my job and I'll do that when I get back. I don't care if it's just a little kick that feels wrong; if you're worried you call me! Fuck, I should just stay home… I'm so stressed out about leaving you that I honestly don't think I can go."

Quinn watched her with an amused look on her face and a raised eyebrow.

"Are you done yet?"

Santana was holding her hands on her knees and breathing as if she had just run a marathon.

"Yeah."

"Good, now go. I'm serious, I can take care of myself, I've got your number on speed dial and I have the girls' numbers too. Mercedes will be here if I need her and I won't because I'm just going to relax and read. Just enjoy some much needed alone time. Nothing is going to happen, but I will update you if it does. Now if you miss your flight I'm going to kick your ass, so get going."

Santana looked slightly flabbergasted, but straightened up and wrapped her arms around her wife.

"One more thing; I love you so much. You are the best wife ever, thank you for doing this to me."

Quinn grinned and nuzzled into Santana's hair, smelling her shampoo.

"You're welcome, you deserve it. I love you too."

They shared a couple of sweet kisses before Santana grabbed her bag and left. It was Friday morning and Santana wouldn't be back until Sunday afternoon, so Quinn had two full days and then some for herself and she was going to make sure to enjoy it as much as she could. As soon as the door closed Quinn started cleaning up the place before sitting down on the couch with a tub of ice cream. She leaned back and rested the ice cream on her bump as she watched TV. She was at 30 weeks and 5 days now, and about three weeks into her third trimester. Her due date was May 11th and as it was March 13th today she had exactly two months to go. It had gotten a lot easier around week 28 with the morning sickness stopping, her aches started going away a little and she felt more at ease with herself. She did how ever experience major heartburn and she was eating Pepto Bismol as if her life depended on it. While she had been pretty crazy so far in the pregnancy she still hadn't woken Santana in the middle of the night to go get gummy bears or anything else. There had been times where she had desperately wanted to, but San had been so good to her, and had looked so exhausted that she didn't have the heart to do that to her. She managed to fall asleep on the couch and woke up to the sound of Santana's text tone.

'_Hi baby, hi Libby. Just wanted to say that I'm on the plane now and we're scheduled to depart in ten min. the girls all say hi and they're very excited. I miss you already :( xxxxxxxx'_

'**Hello babe, have a safe flight! So far I've eaten ice cream and taken a nap – so the usual. We miss you too, Libs keeps kicking my ribs. She never does that when you're around. I love you, enjoy your trip! Xo'**

Quinn got up off the couch and quickly took a shower and put on one of her maternity dresses. Some retail therapy was exactly what she needed now! She grabbed her bag and for the rest of the day she went to every single baby store she knew about. San was going to go crazy when she came home, but oh well, she'd worry about that later. She had just paid for her pizza when the phone rang and again it was Santana's tone.

"Hey Vegas babe!"

"Hey Wifey. I miss you so much, this hotel room is so big and lonely without you and your big tummy."

"Funny."

"I know! But I seriously miss you. We have had a lot of fun today though, went to the pool and gambled and now were going to dinner before Tay is dragging us to Cirque du Soleil."

"You love Cirque du Soleil!"

"I do, but I love it because you love it so it's not the same when you're not here."

"You're too sweet babe. Just drink some alcohol and you'll be fine."

"I plan on it! What are you doing?"

"Just got my pizza so I'm lying on the couch eating that. It's yummy. Baby likes it."

"Good, sounds relaxing. Is she still bugging you?"

"You have no idea, we've got a rib poker here."

Quinn sounded super annoyed and Santana couldn't help but laugh.

"Aww, if I was there I'd so kiss you right now."

"As much as I hate that ridiculous song, I'm starting to understand 'Kiss me thru the phone'. If you ever say that to anyone I will deny it or blame it on pregnancy brain."

Santana grinned.

"God I miss you Q, I'm this close to just rent a car and drive home right now."

"I swear to God if I wake up to find you next to me tomorrow morning you will be dead Santana."

"Aww, why all the love?"

"Because I worked so hard to plan this for you! And while I seriously miss your touch, kiss and back massages, I do enjoy some time to myself. Well I'm never really by myself, am I? But as alone as I can possibly be while pregnant. And you'll be home in less than 48 hours, enjoy not having an annoying, pregnant wife nagging you every second of every day."

"I have to go, Taylor is going crazy knocking on my door. I love you babe, so much. I'll have to get a few dozen pillows in my bed tonight so I can feel like you're there. I'll try to text you later."

"I love you too Sannie, have fun! Have a few shots for me!"

Santana promised to do just that and she jokingly kissed the phone and she heard Quinn groan before she quickly did it herself and hung up. She grinned to herself and mumbled as she opened the door.

"Man I love my wife."

"Finally! Come on San, the others are already at the restaurant."

Taylor hooked her arm into Santana's and dragged her to the elevator.

"Sorry, I had to call Quinn."

"You two are seriously sickingly cute. One day I might write a song about you."

Santana jokingly scowled at her.

"No one but my wife get to call me cute."

"Everyone knows you're a softie though, it's sort of why we love you."

"Oh please, you love me because I'm gorgeous, talented and super awesome."

Taylor smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Fine, I do."

* * *

"San, San, San, San, San, San! Wooohooooo."

Brittany, Carly and Taylor were cheering for her as she was quickly downing five shots in a row. She made a face after the last one and shook her head. Damn the alcohol was getting to her. It was Saturday and they had found a bar and just started drinking like crazy. The night before they had stuck with wine and champagne as they all sort of wanted to remember the show, but today they let loose, and Santana had had the most out of all of them to drink. From the moment they had first started hormone treatment Santana had stopped eating or drinking anything Quinn couldn't. It was one of her many ways to be supported, and Quinn seemed to really appreciate it, but this weekend she had given her free rein to do whatever she wanted. And Santana had sure taken advantage of that. She had gambled like crazy (won quite a lot too), eaten sushi till she though she was going to throw up, stopped at every coffee shop she had seen and was now drinking as if her life depended on it. What? She was only almost 26; it's what most people her age did. She felt slightly bad for not having talked to Quinn at all that day though. She took a sip from the glass of water Rachel handed her and just as she swallowed she felt her phone buzz and she got it out of her pocket as quickly as she could in her drunken state.

"Hello?"

She knew that her speech was slurred, but she didn't really care.

"San, I just called to tell you that I had a little scare, I thought I was in labor."

Santana instantly felt sober and started panicking, grabbing her purse and almost running out of the bar.

"I'm coming home! Are you okay, are you in the hospital?"

"SAN, calm down. I'm at home, it was just Braxton Hicks. They feel slightly like contractions, but they don't hurt as badly and they don't last for that long. I called my midwife as soon as I felt them and she relaxed me and told me it was completely normal. I only called me because I promised you that I'd call if anything happened."

Santana sat down on the curb and took a deep breath.

"Fuck… I want to come home."

"No, San please don't. You're obviously out having fun with the girls. You're coming home tomorrow, I'll be fine till then. I'm already settled into bed and watching a movie."

Santana had started shaking a little bit as she'd left her jacket inside, but she needed to clear her head a little bit.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely. I missed you so much today, I hate being away from you."

"No matter how much fun I've had today I miss you too. Vegas isn't the same without you."

"Go back to the girls babe. Te amo."

"Te Amo, Quinn. Call me if anything happens."

"Don't worry too much. Bye!"

They both hung up and Santana cradled her phone as she took some deep, relaxing breaths.

"Is everything okay?"

She saw Taylor sit down next to her and she wrapped her jacket around the brunette.

"Yeah, it was just Quinn. She had something called Braxton Hicks or something; it's sort of like contractions, only milder. Apparently it's to prepare the body for birth. She just started it all by telling me that she had thought that she was going into labor and it freaked me out."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. I think I need some more shots tho."

Taylor grinned and helped Santana up.

"That's the Santana I know!"

Santana grinned and they headed back into the bar where the rest of their group cheered as she walked in. She was really thankful that Quinn had planned this for her, and she was having a lot of fun, but she felt really bad for being away from Quinn so late in the pregnancy too. She quickly forgot about that tho when Carly brought over a tray of shots and within 30 minutes she was back to her happy, drunk self.

* * *

"Do you want a back rub baby?"

Santana sighed and sat down between Quinn's legs, moaning gratefully when she started rubbing her back.

"You did so good today! If you keep this up we'll be moved in no time. I'm sorry for not being of much help though."

"I just want us to get it over with and get settled into the new house before she comes. And I don't really want you to do too much, you're eight months pregnant, you've got more than enough to worry about."

"I worry about you a lot too, are you sure you don't want to hire someone to help you?"

"As of right now, no. I'll hire someone later this week though, when we're ready to move the bigger things. I was thinking that we could spend our first night there on Friday?"

"As long as everything we really need there by then it's fine with me! We're gonna have to start decorating Liberty's bedroom and buy lots of new things. This house is so much bigger than this apartment."

Santana snorted.

"Based on the amount of stuff you bought this weekend we won't have room or be able to afford anything else."

Quinn leaned in and started kissing Santana's neck.

"But babe, all of that was for Libby."

It was Monday evening and they had spent all day moving boxes of stuff to their new house. Or, Santana had spent all day doing that, Quinn had done God knows what. Santana had arrived back home the previous afternoon and had flip out when she saw their office and bedroom stuffed with baby stuff.

"You could have at least waited until after we moved! Now I have to move that too."

"Sorry baby, I just missed you so much. Blame your daughter."

"Oh, do not try and put this on her. She's innocent."

Quinn pouted slightly and continued kissing Santana's neck.

"Sorry Sannie. Isn't it all cute though?"

Santana leaned back gently on Quinn, slightly sideways so she wasn't putting any pressure on her stomach.

"Yeah, it's adorable. She's going to look so cute."

Quinn started peppering Santana's face with kisses and Santana grinned.

"Somebody missed me!"

"You have no idea, I was going insane. But you had fun, and that's what matters."

"I'm not joking when I said that I was ready to head home when you called me on Saturday."

"I know, and I should have waited until Sunday to call you. It was nothing really, if you had been here I probably would have known what it was, as I had it with Beth too, but since you were gone I was overly sensitive to everything."

"I'm glad you called me even though you probably knew that I was out, it made me trust you even more. I trusted that if anything at all happened you'd call, and you did. And I'm also glad that you called the midwife first, because I would have freaked out completely if you'd called me."

"I figured that I needed to call her first because they didn't really hurt, they were just uncomfortable. I remember some of Beth's birth, so I knew that if the were just uncomfortable then it would take ages before anything actually started if I was really in labor. But the doctor said that she's healthy and everything is good so there is no reason why she should be born so early."

"She better stay in there for a bit longer, I kinda want to finish moving before she gets here."

Quinn started laughing as Santana frowned slightly.

"She just kicked me! Hey, that's not nice missy."

"I guess she doesn't like what you said! Maybe she wants to come out."

Santana moved and put her head on Quinn's belly.

"No, stay in there! For the next 10 weeks you are going to grow fat and happy and then you can come out."

"I sure hope I don't grow fatter!"

"Well all the weight you've gained is in your belly, there's still not an ounce of fat anywhere else on your body. Even your ankles are skinny!"

"Yeah, that really doesn't help me get dressed in the morning. I had to take selfies to make sure my shoes were the same!"

Santana burst out laughing.

"That is actually adorable!"

"This is not a laughing matter! The only way I can see my feet is if I lay down and they are higher than my belly! I feel handicapped in some way."

"This is seriously hilarious!"

"Just so you know, when you're pregnant and fat and ask me if something matches I'm going to say either 'yes, it does' when it doesn't or 'no, it doesn't' when it does and give you something that doesn't match!"

Santana fake gasped.

"You're so evil! How will I survive?"

"I do not know. It's serious business."

Santana grinned and kissed Quinn deeply.

* * *

"How's it going in here?"

Santana peaked into the room that was right across the hall from what would be their room.

"Great! I'm currently working on the second layer and then I'll add the smaller details."

It was Wednesday and Santana's birthday. Santana continued moving things while Quinn stayed in the house to paint the nursery. She was a really good painter so when she was done with the light pink painting that covered the walls she'd add different details all over. One wall would for instance have a tree or a branch. She wasn't quite sure yet. While painting the main color she kept thinking about Santana's birthday. She had woken her up with breakfast in bed and they had had sex for the first time in over two months. It had been wonderful, slow and sensual. They had had to be a bit creative as Quinn's stomach would get in the way, but they quickly got the hang of it. Since Santana already had celebrated with her friends it was going to be just the three of them tonight, and Quinn had booked a table at one of their favorite restaurants. She had bought her a new Céline purse and she really wanted Santana to enjoy her evening. As she was thinking and painting she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go back to the apartment and get some more stuff. You want to stay here or go with me?"

Quinn leaned into her embrace and smiled.

"I'll stay here babe, I want to finish this pink painting so I can start on the details."

"Call me if you need anything, I shouldn't be too long!"

"Be careful!"

Santana kissed her cheek and left and within 20 minutes Quinn had finished the second layer of paint and she sat down with a large sketching pad to design what she wanted on the walls.

"Hey, I'm back sorry it took so long!"

Santana froze on her tracks when she saw the room. Quinn was currently painting a beautiful tree on the wall where the crib would be and on another wall she had written Libby's name and added lots of adorable details.

"Q, this looks so good! She'll love it."

"I hope so, I worked really hard on it."

"I love the color choices, they match really well."

"San you are turning too soft for me! Where's the girl who once pushed me into a locker and would slap me on a weekly basis?"

Quinn was clearly joking, and in return Santana put on her best HBIC face.

"Hey Tubbers, you think you're so talented, but I bet the baby could do a better job straight from the womb!"

Quinn grinned and ran over to her to kiss her.

"That's better."

I'm not going to push you into anything for obvious reasons. And I don't like slapping you anymore. It doesn't give me any joy anymore."

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I must admit that I'm quite glad to hear that."

Santana kept kissing her softly between talking.

"You are way too perfect Quinn Lopez."

"Far from it Satan, but thank you."

"Can you believe that I'm 26 years old?"

"God you're old. Happy birthday beautiful wife of mine."

"Only three weeks till you're old too."

"I keep thinking that 26 is really young and then I remember that Beth will be 10 in June and I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack."

Santana grinned and kissed Quinn's neck.

"You really were quite young."

"Way too young. We'll have to talk to this little one about birth control from birth. 'Trust me' is not a good contraception."

"Puck is such a jerk."

"Now, now. I still love Beth."

"So do I, I love her. She was so adorable at the gender reveal party, she really wanted a girl."

"And she keeps sending little onesies. I think she's secretly hoping that I'll give this one to Shelby too so she can have a sister."

Santana laughed.

"She is hilarious. God I love her. We'll have to have her over for a few weeks this summer, we've got plenty of space."

Quinn nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna go lay down a little on the couch, my back aches a lot from standing for so long."

"Of course, I'll just start unpacking all of the things I brought this round!"

Santana led Quinn into the living room and get her a glass of water before she started unpacking. They had bought a new, bigger couch for their house and Santana had already put it up yesterday so Quinn had somewhere to rest while she was there as their bed wouldn't be moved until Friday. She thought it was going to be difficult to set it up as it was a really big couch, but the guys who brought it over had done it for her. Apparently it was included when you bought it. Santana had not known this, but Quinn had so at least she knew that they weren't doing it to flirt with her. She felt like time was both going really fast and really slowly at the same time now. She felt as though if she blinked Libby would be there, but moving took so long. It sure would have been easier if Quinn could have helped, but she didn't want any more stress and heavy lifting in Quinn's life and she refused to hire any help before it was absolutely necessary, so she was on her own for now. At least she could do things the way she wanted to. She smiled when she walked into the living room two hours later and found Quinn sound asleep on the couch. She looked so completely relaxed and Santana liked that. This pregnancy hadn't really been easy on any of them, but it wasn't long left so they just had to hang in there. She walked over and placed a gentle kiss on Quinn's forehead.

"I love you, Q."

* * *

"God, this chocolate mousse is so good!"

"Really? I couldn't tell from the way you practically inhaled it."

Santana grinned at her as Quinn looked up from the bowl with chocolate all over her mouth.

"You look so cute right now."

"Thank you, now sit still!"

Santana smiled as Quinn took a photo with her phone and quickly posted it on twitter.

'_Happy birthday to the best wife in the world, and a wonderful soon-to-be mama – SantanaFL. I love you!'_

"I know I've said it to you 100 times today, but I need to do it on social media too."

"Yay, now my phone will go crazy."

"It makes me feel special, and they all say the sweetest things."

Santana frowned slightly.

"There was a girl who asked me to sit on her face the other day, creeped me out."

"Whoa, so not cool! I get that you're hot and all, but you're married! You can't just say that to married people."

"I completely agree, I didn't respond or anything though, just ignored it."

"Good, continue with that! Present time!"

Quinn handed over a large black box and Santana opened it excitedly.

"Oh! Q, it's exactly the one I wanted! Thank you, I love it it's so beautiful."

Quinn smiled, obviously pleased with her purchase.

"You're welcome! Even with pregnancy brain I manage to pay attention to you. Score! And here is a little something from Liberty too."

Santana took the box and read the tiny card attached to it.

"Dear mama, I love you already! Happy birthday, I can't wait to meet you. Xoxo, Libby."

"Aww, how sweet. You really didn't have to get me anything else though."

Quinn shrugged.

"I know, but she just misses out on both your birthday and mother's day in May, so I figured she'd do something nice for you."

Santana opened the box and gasped. It was a matching wallet to the purse.

"Wow, Q this is crazy! Thank you so much, I love you."

"We love you too!"

Santana leaned over the table and kissed her wife deeply.

"Happy birthday, Mama Fabray-Lopez."


	35. Our Birthday

**I woke up to so many FF mails this morning, and it was wonderful :D Thank you so much for the followings and favorites, it's amazing. And your reviews are just incredible; I appreciate every single one of them! And of course a special thanks to those who are consistent reviewers; I do notice you ;) **

**Whoa, cliffhanger (sort of, not really…)! Hope you like it; it's a bit short though. Hopefully I'll be able to update tomorrow, but no promises :)**

**Have a wonderful Saturday!**

**Xo, Em**

* * *

Santana snuggled into Quinn as much as she could and gently stroked her sleeping wife's arm, giving her goose bumps in her sleep. They had lived in their new house for two weeks now, and even though everything was moved there was still a lot of organizing to do. Only their bedroom, Libby's room, the kitchen and the living room were mostly done and everything else was just put into random rooms and would be dealt with later. Quinn hated it, she truly hated it with all her heart, but she didn't have much choice; her energy level was non-existent and Santana had already worked so hard, she needed a break too. Sunday was Quinn's birthday and Santana had no idea what to do. She had already bought the present; a day at the spa with all the massages she could possibly want, a manicure, pedicure, haircut and color (if she wanted it of course) and they could also do her make up, but she had not the faintest idea of what to do on the actual day. She had considered gathering some of their friends, but she actually doubted Quinn would be up for that seeing how little energy she had. She had also considered taking her out to a restaurant, but Quinn would probably feel stressed out about having to do her hair and make up and put on nice clothes, so that was also a no-go. Fuck, who would have thought pregnancy was this hard? She doubted it was this bad with Beth though, back then she'd been able to go to school without missing a single day and preform during a competition on the day of her delivery! Santana wasn't even sure she could deliver the baby in the mood she was in now. She still had two more days to come up with something, as it was Friday today. She heard Quinn groan and knew that her wife was waking up.

"Morning baby girl."

"So tired."

"I sure do hope our daughter sleeps as much as you do lately when she's born, all you do is sleep."

"I know, but I just feel so tired all the time."

"If you want, I could make you some coffee?"

Quinn turned around as fast as she could and looked at her wife skeptically.

"You'd let me have coffee? Or is this some sort of test?"

Santana shook her head.

"No test. The doctor told you not to drink too much; you're the one who decided not to have any at all. If it stops you from being tired for just a little bit then that's worth it."

Santana could tell that Quinn was seriously considering it.

"It sounds really good right now, but I don't want to crack now, so I'll stick with herbal tea."

"It's okay, I understand. Maybe you'll get some energy from that!"

"Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll wake you when it's done?"

Quinn leaned in and kissed Santana before closing her eyes.

"Thank you babe."

Santana grinned and got out of bed. Anything to stay on Quinn's good side.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

Santana sat down next to Quinn on the bed and put the tray of food at the end of the bed.

"I got you some granola and yogurt. Sound good?"

Quinn stretched her arms and legs and nodded.

"Thank you. Did you get my teat too?"

"Yeah, got you a big, warm cup."

Quinn sat up in bed and Santana placed the tray astride her.

"What are you eating?"

"Oh, I ate some toast in the kitchen."

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to The Grove or something today?"

"Sure, if you're up for that."

"Yeah, I'd be nice to get out of the house a little. Maybe it'll keep me awake."

"You can't wait to get her out, huh?"

Quinn nodded as she ate her granola.

"There's been so many things from morning sickness, aches, Braxton hicks all the time, fatigue and I've been super annoyed. I can't wait to get her out of me so I can hold her and kiss her and snuggle her. I can't wait to get her out of me so I can feel that not only these 9 months were worth it, but this year and a half."

Santana gently kissed Quinn's temple and rested her forehead against the side of Quinn's head.

"It will be. As soon as she's here it will all be worth it. And I can't wait to actually help you out, I feel so useless now when I see you in pain and discomfort and I can't do anything about it. I can't wait for 3 am feedings and diapers and a crying baby, because then, and only then, I will know that we've succeeded in creating a family."

Quinn smiled and kissed Santana deeply.

"Damn girl, when did you get so deep?"

Santana grinned and put her hand on Quinn's bump.

"When I first saw this little one!"

Quinn kissed her again before returning to her breakfast.

"Considering the fact that she may be born two weeks early or two weeks late she'll be born somewhere between the end of this month and the end of May. I'd much rather have her in the end of April than May though."

Santana nodded.

"I'm pretty ready for her arrival too! I've waited for so long."

"I mean, all she's doing right now is just gaining weight anyways; she can do that when she's out too!"

Santana grinned and shook her head.

"This is what happens when there's two moms; neither of us are very patient so we're practically begging her to come out a month early."

"She should take it as a good sign though, we just want to meet her!"

Santana leaned down and kissed Quinn's belly.

"Yes we do!"

"I don't think she has much room in there now, she's not moving around as much as she used to, but still kicking up a storm!"

"My favorite part is when I can actually see her foot or her hand and your belly is moving like crazy. It's so weird and yet so fascinating!"

"And so creepy, because you just stare at my belly for ages!"

Santana laughed. It was true.

"Fine, I do. But only because I love you both and pregnancy fascinates me."

Quinn smirked at her and picked up her tea, letting out a soft moan after the first sip.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be a good day."

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Quinnie, happy birthday to you!"

Quinn opened one eye to find Santana standing next to the bed with a cake in her hands.

"I made you your favorite cake. And chai tea!"

Quinn sat up in bed and smiled brightly.

"Happy birthday baby, I love you."

Santana leaned down to carefully kiss her before standing back up and holding the cake in front of Quinn to blow out the candles.

"Make a wish."

Quinn closed her eyes and blew out the candles in one blow.

"Thank you babe! I looks so good, you have no idea!"

"Thank you, I got up extra early this morning to make it for you."

Santana put the cake on the small table in their huge room and cut a piece for each of them.

"Here, eat this while I get your present!"

Santana walked out of the room and walked in with a huge bouquet of roses and an envelope.

"Happy birthday Quinn."

"Ahh, they smell so good! Thank you, they're beautiful babe."

Quinn put the flowers gently on the bed and opened the envelope.

"A spa day? You are brilliant, that's just what I need! When is it?"

Santana smiled and sat on the bed with her.

"Whenever you want. They're pretty cramped, but since you don't really know what your energy level's going to be at from one day to another they will fit you in whenever you want to go."

"Brilliant! Thank you so much, I love it and I love you."

Quinn smiled and kissed Santana deeply.

"I'm not done yet though, Libby has a present for you too…"

Quinn wrinkled her nose in that adorable way of hers and Santana couldn't help but kiss it.

"It's sort of for herself, but it's something you really wanted!"

"You're seriously piquing my interest! Where is it?"

"Get up and I'll show you."

Quinn quickly got out of bed and Santana took her hand.

"Close your eyes babe!"

"We're not going downstairs are we?"

Santana laughed.

"Trust me, if we were I would never have let you close your eyes."

"Okay fine, I believe you."

Quinn closed her eyes and Santana led her across the hallway and into Libby's room.

"Open them!"

Quinn did just that and gasped.

"San… no! omg! You didn't! But… it's so expensive! But I love it! And you knew which color I wanted."

She turned around and hugged Santana as tightly as she could.

"Thank you so much, I love it!"

Santana grinned and hugged her back.

"I know we already have a Bugaboo, but you wanted this so much and it might be handy to have two strollers."

Quinn turned around and looked at the purple Stokke Xplorer standing in the middle of the room. Man she loved it.

"I guess I should thank Libby then! Thank you Libby, it was a wonderful present and I hope you'll love it as much as I do."

She turned back to Santana, still grinning.

"I can't believe you bought it! I can't wait to use it, look how pretty it is. But it's so expensive San!"

Santana grinned; she loved her wife's enthusiasm with strollers.

"It's not that bad Q, we just spent several million on a house, I can afford to pay a thousand dollars on a stroller."

Quinn walked over to Santana again and stood as close to her wife as her belly would allow before kissing her.

"Thank you San, I love you."

"I love you too babe, and I want nothing but the best for you and mini-you!"

Quinn closed her eyes and put her head on Santana's shoulder.

"So, do you have anything planned for today?"

"I do in fact. It was hard, but I believe I have the perfect day planned. I considered having friends over, but based on how exhausted you are I quickly eliminated that. I considered going to the beach, but as it's only early April I still think it's a bit cold, I considered taking you out for dinner, but as you get uncomfortable easily I eliminated that one too which left me with the perfect idea. I figured that our lives have been anything but normal lately, and as soon as she arrives it will be all sorts of crazy so I have therefore planned the perfect 'normal' day. We begin by having French toast for breakfast before moving to the living room where I have set up all our game consoles so you can choose which one you want to play. After I beat your ass we have a lovely salad for lunch, filled with whatever you want, before we move to the movie room where we watch all of our favorite movies and TV-shows for the rest of the evening. Instead of cooking we order pizza and just continue resting in the movie room."

Quinn smiled.

"You have no idea how perfect this day sounds! And how tragically sad at the same time; I'm turning 26 and I'm not spending it at some bar with my friends, I'm spending it very pregnant with my wife playing video games and watching movies. I don't mind though, I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I'm glad you like it. I'll go start the French toast then."

Quinn kissed her one more time before she went back to look at the stroller and try it out around the room.

The day was perfect, just the way Santana had hoped it would be. For the first time in several weeks Quinn finally seemed relaxed and for one day they had gone back to being young and carefree. While Santana couldn't wait for Libby to arrive she was going to miss the freedom. 26 was pretty young after all, but she had decided that having a family was more important than being irresponsible, and especially now that she had paparazzi following her everywhere. If she ever did anything bad it would be on the front cover of every gossip magazine out there and she didn't want to be known for that. She wanted to be known as a loyal wife, an amazing mom and a good singer. She had also promised herself that if she was sick and felt unable to do her best during a performance she would rather reschedule than give her fans a bad experience and that if she _ever_ felt the need to lip sync she would stop recording and performing, because that meant that meant that she no longer believed in her talent. She'd much rather spend time at home with her kids and wife than fake a performance and get slaughtered for it in the press. Quinn had said that it was very wise of her to make that decision. And as Quinn had said this way before she got pregnant Santana believed her. Of course she hoped that that day never would come, but it was better to be on the safe side. Santana was thinking about all of this while Quinn was watching 'What to expect when expecting', but when Santana looked over she found that her wife was fast asleep in the comfy chair so she turned off the movie and went to wake Quinn. She hated waking her up, but she couldn't carry her anymore, and there was no way she was letting her sleep here.

"Baby girl, wake up."

She said in a soft tone as she started kissing Quinn's face.

"Mmm, just a little longer."

"You fell asleep during the movie, I'm just waking you so you can go to bed instead."

Quinn got up slowly, still half asleep and Santana guided her upstairs and into bed where Quinn instantly fell asleep again. Santana tucked her in before placing a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Happy 26th birthday, Quinn Lopez."

* * *

"Sannie, wake up."

Quinn was gently shaking her wife awake, but Santana just flipped over on her side and grunted.

"Baby, you should really wake up."

Santana opened one eye and noticed that it was 3 am.

"Q, go back to sleep it's way too early!"

"I'd love to go back to sleep, but my water broke."


	36. Our Birth

**She's here! Notice the date ;) a long time ago I told you that something was going to happen to one of them and based on popular vote and my own opinion I have decided which one and you'll find out who and what it is soon :) **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, I loved the cliffhanger comments! And Jammy, I actually noticed that you hadn't reviewed and I was so happy when you finally did! **

**One more important thing: in my story universe Quinn never got a nose job. She lost Lucy's weight and when she did she sort of grew into her looks (so she looks like she does in the series). If she had had surgery her children wouldn't actually look like her now, they'd look like the old her. **

**Enjoy!**

**Xo, Em.**

* * *

"_I'd love to go back to sleep, but my water broke."_

This caused both of Santana's eyes to shoot open and she quickly got out of bed.

This is it. Liberty is coming and there was nothing she could do to either shorten the labor or prolong the wait. She knew that giving birth could take a really long time, so somewhere between now and lets say 48 hours from now she was going to be a mom and that thought alone freaked her out.

"Are you having contractions yet?"

Quinn nodded as she slowly got out of bed and Santana ran over to help her get changed.

"I've been having contractions since around 8 pm yesterday. At first I thought it was Braxton Hicks, so I didn't tell you. I figured I was in the early stages of labor when they didn't stop after a little while, and they became more and more frequent. We went to bed, but I didn't really go to sleep, I just rested and kept track of the contractions. About an hour ago they became stronger, and then my water broke so I figured I should wake you so we could go to the hospital."

"Q, you should have told me!"

Quinn smiled as Santana grabbed their hospital bag.

"I didn't want to freak you out, and I figured that you deserved one last night of rest. They're really not that bed yet, I just passed one."

Santana looked at her shocked.

"Whoa, I would have never guessed! Let's get you to the hospital though, Liberty's making her appearance in the world!"

Santana helped Quinn down the stairs and into the car before driving as fast as she could to get to the hospital.

"Thank God this happened during the night and not during rush hour."

Quinn giggled.

"God, what if she had been born on the side of the road?"

"I would never have allowed that, I would have called the police and told them to escort us to the hospital."

Quinn giggled and shook her head.

"Only you babe."

"How do you feel? We're almost there."

"They're really becoming stronger and they're about five minutes apart. I feel fine, but I probably won't be for much longer."

Santana nodded as she parked the car and quickly got Quinn to the right ward.

"Hi, my wife's in labor."

One of the nurses got some papers to fill out while one of the others went and got a wheelchair for Quinn.

"How are the contractions, sweetie?"

"They're about five minutes apart and lasts for about a minute. They're starting to become uncomfortable."

The nurse smiled gently at her and as soon as Santana had handed over the papers she took them to a room.

"Your midwife is on duty tonight so I'll call her and she and a doctor will come by shortly. Is there anything you want or need?"

Quinn shook her head.

"I'll come by and check on you soon if Elizabeth hasn't come yet."

Santana thanked her while Quinn lay back on the bed.

"Still sure you don't want epidural?"

"Yeah. If I take it I won't get out of the hospital as fast and I want to be completely conscious when she gets here."

Santana sat down on a chair next to Quinn and stroked her hand.

"If that's what you want then I won't push you. Just promise to use the breathing exercises we were taught."

Quinn opened her eyes and smiled at Santana.

"You were pretty hilarious this morning."

"I was not!"

"Oh please; Q, it's too early, go back to sleep!"

Quinn giggled while Santana playfully scowled at her.

"How was I supposed to know that you'd been having contractions for over 6 hours?"

Quinn was about to respond when Elizabeth, their midwife, walked in.

"Hey Quinn, Santana. How are you feeling?"

Quinn shrugged.

"Slightly uncomfortable, but fine really."

"That's good. I'm just going to check how much you've dilated and see if we need a doctor yet."

"Hey baby, can't you go call our families please?"

Santana understood that Quinn would like some privacy and kissed her quickly before heading into the hallway. Her parents and Quinn's mom were supposed to arrive next week, but it seemed like Liberty had other plans. Santana decided to call her mother first.

"Mija, why are you calling so early? It's 6:30 am."

"Hi mom, I just called to tell you that you should probably re-book your plane tickets cause Quinn is in labor."

She heard a loud squeal and held the phone away from her ear as she grimaced.

"Oh my god! My granddaughter is arriving. I'll talk to your father and see how soon we can get there; hopefully I can get on a flight today. Take good care of Quinn, baby, she'll need you. I love you!"

Santana's mom hung up before she could even respond so she just rolled her eyes and called Brittany. She would have called Judy, but to be honest she didn't really deserve to know second.

"Hey Sannie!"

"Wow B, you sound really awake."

"I have a one year old San, I've been up for over an hour already. Why are you up thought?"

"Kinda had to take Quinn to the hospital."

"Oh, why? Check up?"

"Oh yeah, in LA they usually do check ups at 3 in the morning."

Brittany was quiet for a few seconds before she gasped.

"She's in labor!"

Santana laughed.

"There you go. Yeah, she woke me up after her water had broken."

"This is so exciting! How far along is she?"

"Our midwife is checking on her now, so I have no idea. Probably a few centimeters or so."

"Oh San, I'm so happy for you. Just make sure you both drink lots of water and be there for her! Don't you dare pass out."

Santana snorted.

"Oh please, like I'd pass out."

"You totally would. Now keep me updated and let me know when my little niece is born!"

"I will B, I love you."

"Love you too"

Britt giggled as she hung up and Santana stopped pacing and sat down in the waiting room. She wanted to call Rachel, but she knew that if she woke her up this early she'd be dead, no matter how good the reason was, so she decided to wait for a bit longer.

"Guess that leaves Judy…"

She muttered it to herself as she dialed her mother-in-law's number.

"Judy Fabray speaking."

"Judy, it's Santana."

"Hello dear."

"Yeah, hi. I just wanted to tell you that Quinn is in labor. My parents are gonna try to change their tickets so they can come sooner, so you can do the same if you want to."

"Oh my, I will call your mother and we can try to organize something together. Thank you for calling and give Quinn my best. Good luck to you too Santana, I'm sure she'll be beautiful."

"Thank You Mrs. F."

Santana hung up and stood up. Hell yeah she was going to be beautiful; she was Quinn's daughter after all.

Santana gently knocked on the door and peaked in.

"May I come in?"

Quinn nodded and held out her hand towards Santana, who hurried into the room and grabbed it.

"You're just over five centimeters Quinn. Considering how long it took you to get there this might take a while, but it could also turn and go really fast. Just relax, try to get some sleep if you can and let me know if the pain suddenly gets worse."

"Thanks Elizabeth, I promise I will."

"And make sure to keep hydrated, I'll go get you some water right away."

Quinn nodded and sent her a thankful smile before focusing on Santana again.

"Hey babe."

Santana leaned down and kissed Quinn's cheek gently.

"Hey. Did you call everyone?"

"I called my mom, Britt and your mom. I'll call Rachel later, because I don't want to be killed."

Quinn laughed.

"Good choice. What did they say?"

"My mom almost made me deaf and she said that she's gonna try to catch a flight today, your mom said she'd call my mom to organize something and Britt was super excited and told me not to pass out. Also, your mom was a little bit nicer than usual, so I suppose she's a bit excited about this."

"You better not pass out on me, or I'll kill you!"

Santana had no idea if Quinn was serious or not, but she decided it was best not to take any chances. She sat down on the chair and leaned on the bed slightly when she felt Quinn squeeze her hand hard and made a pained look.

"You okay?"

"They're definitely becoming stronger, that's for sure. I hope this doesn't take too long, I feel like I've been in labor for ages already."

"Well if it started at 8 pm you kind of have babe. Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

Quinn nodded and got comfortable on the bed.

"Don't leave me, please?"

Santana leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere baby, I promise. Unless I really have to pee."

Quinn smiled and closed her eyes and in a matter of seconds she fell asleep.

Santana watched her for a little while, amazed at how she could sleep through her contractions as Santana could see on her face when they were hitting her, but after a little while she was getting impatient so she started pacing. While she was pacing she texted some of their friends, letting them know what was going on and made a quick run to the coffee shop at the hospital. When she returned to the room Quinn was thankfully still asleep and she sat back down and sipped her coffee while playing with her phone.

"How's she doing?"

Elizabeth had poked her head in and Santana smiled at her. She really liked their midwife, she had been very honest with them about everything that could happen during the delivery and she was very experienced at this.

"She fell asleep not long after you left, and seems to be sleeping through the contractions. Based on her face they seem to be getting worse though, so I doubt she'll be asleep for much longer."

"Good, she needs all the rest she can get. Just press the nurse button when she wakes up and I'll come by and check on her again. This is her second pregnancy so it should go faster."

"I will, thanks Liz."

Elizabeth smiled and left the two alone. Santana was the only patient she let call her Liz, but she liked the couple. They were young, but obviously wanted this and cared about each other a lot.

Santana took a picture of one of the machines Quinn was hooked up to and posted it on twitter along with a link.

'_SantanaFL: Looks like I was right.'_

The link was to an interview she and Quinn had done just two days prior at an event. The interviewer had asked when Quinn was due and Santana had responded that she was due in two weeks, but the baby could come any moment now.

"Holy fuck this hurts."

Santana grinned; she had clearly had an impact on her wife's language. She looked up and saw that Quinn still had her eyes closed, but was moving over so she was on her back and slowly opened her eyes.

"Sleep well?"

Quinn grunted and Santana pressed the nurse button.

"It wasn't exactly comfortable, but I'll survive for now."

"You can get some more rest after she's here. Elizabeth should come by any second now, do you want me to get you some food?"

"You have no idea how good food sounds, I'm so hungry!"

Santana kissed her forehead and left to go down to the cafeteria. Two minutes after she left Elizabeth walked in.

"Have a good nap?"

"It was okay, wasn't able to get too comfortable though."

"I bet. I'm just going to check how far along you are, you should be getting along nicely."

Quinn leaned back and closed her eyes while the midwife checked on her.

"Oh this is wonderful, you're already at 7 cm! My guess is that the stronger contractions will arrive very soon, and hopefully she'll be out before 10 am. My guess is that she'll be out sooner, but realistically it can be later."

Quinn looked at her watch and saw that it was already 5:30 am.

"Thank you so much Elizabeth."

Elizabeth winked at her and walked out of the room just as Santana walked in with a tray of food.

"I got you some yogurt and some toast."

"Thank you. She said I was at 7 cm, so only three more to go. Hopefully she'll be here in less than five hours."

"This is so awesome Q! Hey I saw that they had a guitar, do you want me to play some while we wait?"

Quinn loved watching Santana play any kind of instrument, she found it really sensual.

"Yes please!"

Santana grinned and went to get the guitar as Quinn started eating. Santana started playing random music without singing along, she knew that the sound of instruments could calm Quinn down. She was so into the music that it took her a while to notice that Quinn was in pain, but as soon as she did she put the guitar down and grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Breathe babe, just like they taught us!"

She started breathing and Quinn quickly followed through. After a long, painful contraction she relaxed again.

"They're getting really strong now, this is so hard."

"I know baby, and you have no idea how badly I wish I could do something."

Quinn looked at her with tired eyes and smiled a tired smile.

"You're being amazing San, you're not freaking out and you're getting me to breathe properly. I'm so proud of you."

Santana blushed slightly and stroked the hair away from Quinn's forehead.

"Let me just go get a wet cloth for you, to cool you down a bit."

Quinn nodded and Santana hurried off. The contractions were very close in time now and she wanted to be there when the next one hit. She arrived back just as it did and she let Quinn squeeze her hand as hard as she wanted to. Damn, if it was this hard now Santana's hand was probably going to break by the time the baby was born.

"I swear to God Santana, you are so carrying our next child!"

Santana smiled and kissed Quinn's hand.

"I promise babe."

Quinn pouted slightly and Santana put the cloth on her forehead.

"Oh that feels so good."

"I'm glad baby."

They sat there in silence until another contraction hit and Santana felt so helpless just looking at Quinn's face. She was clearly in a lot of pain.

"Holy mother of fucking God! Get this baby out of me right this fucking second! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Santana wanted to laugh, but if she'd done that Quinn would probably have killed her so she bit her lip and tried to look worried. She really couldn't help it; it was just that Quinn never really cursed. Especially without apologizing a hundred times afterwards and Santana highly doubted that would happen now.

"I see you've entered the transition face Quinn."

Santana looked at her confused.

"What's that?"

"That's when she goes from 8 till the full 10 centimeters. Since Quinn has already given birth this shouldn't take too long and when it's done she'll feel the need to push and then you'll have a baby."

Santana frowned.

"How could you tell though? You haven't checked her out yet."

Elizabeth got into position and started checking how far along Quinn was.

"I could tell because I know that Quinn never really curses. It's quite normal for women to completely lose it during that stage of pregnancy because the pain is so much to handle. It's very intense and the contractions usually last for more than a minute."

"Oh wow, poor Q."

Quinn was so exhausted that she barely even noticed they were talking about her and she really didn't care too much either.

"Quinn, you're already at 9 cm, you're doing an amazing job. I'm going to go talk to the doctor and then we'll take you to the delivery room."

Quinn couldn't respond because another contraction hit and she instantly started cursing like a sailor.

"It's okay Q, she'll be here soon. You're doing such a good job, I'm so proud of you baby. Just let it all out, I know it hurts."

"I'm so tired San, I just want to sleep."

Santana stood up and started placing lazy kisses on Quinn's face.

"I know baby, I promise you that I'll let you sleep once she's here okay?"

"Pinky promise?"

Santana smiled and kissed her lips.

"Pinkie promise."

Elizabeth walked in with the doctor and two nurses.

"Santana if you want to be in the delivery room you better come with me."

Santana kissed Quinn quickly before hurrying after Elizabeth.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Quinn's a strong girl, she'll be just fine. You, on the other hand, might pass out."

"Why is everyone telling me that?"

"It's quite stressful to see your loved one in that much pain and if you happen to look between her legs you might be scarred for life."

"Fuck, I'm so not looking then!"

Elizabeth laughed and handed Santana the things she had to wear.

"That's what I thought. Now come on, Quinn is waiting for you."

They walked into another room than they had been in earlier and the doctor was getting everything ready for the delivery.

"You're doing great Quinn. You're 10 cm now so when the next contraction hits you're most likely going to feel the need to push, so if you do then just go ahead."

Quinn nodded and instantly grabbed Santana's hand as soon as she was close enough.

A few seconds later a contraction hit and it was a lot more painful than the others and she started pushing while the doctor counted down from 10.

"Good job Quinn, now just breathe."

Santana kissed her head.

"I'm so proud of you babe, just keep pushing."

Quinn started pushing again and Santana was seriously scared that her hand was going to break.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Santana Fabray-Lopez!"

Elizabeth grinned at Santana, she thought this was hilarious, but Santana just frowned.

"Technically I didn't do this to you."

Elizabeth thought she was going to die.

"Oh Santana, if looks could kill you'd be dead."

And she was right, Quinn looked at Santana as if she would murder her any second.

"I swear to God Santana that if I wasn't slightly busy with other things right now I'd kill you with my own two hands."

She said this through clenched teeth before going back to pushing and screaming. Santana nodded slightly and went back to stroking her hair and kissing her head.

"Good job Quinn, her head is crowning! Just a few more pushes and she'll be out."

"I'm sorry baby, I was a jerk. I love you and you're doing such an amazing job."

Quinn smiled at Santana and seemed as if she'd completely forgotten what Santana had said less than a minute prior.

"I love you."

Santana was slightly flabbergasted with this change of behavior, but went with it.

"I love you too, now deliver our daughter!"

Another contraction hit and Quinn went back to cursing and pushing and within 15 minutes the room was filled with a loud crying.

Quinn was exhausted and she lay back down in bed, breathing heavily while Santana looked at the baby in the doctor's hands.

"She's healthy and beautiful. Do you want to cut the cord Santana?"

Santana nodded and did just as the nurse showed her. The baby was handed to Quinn and Santana started crying.

"She's here Quinn, she's healthy and she's here and she's all ours."

Quinn held the baby and smiled at Santana before closing her eyes.

"I'm just going to clean her up and weigh her for you sweetie, I'll bring her right back."

Elizabeth gently took Liberty from Quinn and left the room.

"I'm so proud of you Quinn, so, so proud."

Santana kissed her lips gently.

"Thank you for not passing out San. I love you."

Santana smiled gently.

"Anything for you."

"Quinn you still need to deliver your placenta, it should happen any minute."

Quinn nodded and closed her eyes again. After two minutes she started shaking gently and Santana pulled the covers over her.

"Looks like it's happening."

Quinn started pushing again and before long the placenta was out and Quinn could fully relax.

"I'm really cold."

"I know baby, but they'll move you back to your room soon and then I can tuck you in with lots of blankets."

Quinn nodded and smiled as Elizabeth walked in with their little bundle who was now wrapped up in a pink blanket and wearing a pink hat.

"Here you go. She's 19 inches long and weighs 5 pounds and 8 ounces, so she's a healthy, little girl. Everything looks good and she's got a little bit of blonde hair on her head."

Santana grinned as she looked down at her daughter.

"Do you want to hold her mama?"

Santana bit her lip.

"Are you sure? You just worked so hard on getting her here, you should hold her a bit longer."

"I want you to hold her."

Quinn smiled and Santana took Liberty gently into her arms.

"Hi Liberty, it's very nice to finally meet you. It was worth the wait though, trust me. You're so adorable and you look so much like your mother."

"We're going to move Quinn back to her room, you can carry Liberty if you want to?"

Santana nodded and they started moving down the hallway. She held Quinn's hand in her right and carried Libby on her left arm.

"She's so tiny Q."

"I can't believe she was inside me. I looked so huge!"

Santana smiled and kissed Libby's nose.

"Hey cutie, you sure fooled us."

Elizabeth helped Quinn get situated on the bed.

"She's asleep right now Quinn, but as soon as she wakes up she's probably going to be hungry so I suggest that you nap a little bit now and when she wakes up you just call for me and I'll help you with that, okay?"

Quinn nodded.

"Thank you for your help Elizabeth."

"It was really no problem Quinn, now get some rest I'm sure your wife over here is more than happy to take care of your little one."

Quinn smiled and Elizabeth walked out of the room.

"You heard her Q, you should get some rest. I'll wake you up when Libby wakes up. I love you so much Quinn, you have no idea. She's so beautiful and you did such an amazing job."

"I love you too, thank you for being there for me through everything."

Santana kissed her forehead as Quinn closed her eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep. She was clearly exhausted. Santana sat down in the rocking chair that was in the room and smiled down at the baby in her arms.

"Welcome to the world, Liberty. I love you so much."

She kissed her little face again and got her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of Liberty's hand laying in the palm of her own, her tiny fist clenched.

'_SantanaFL: Welcome to the world Liberty Madison Fabray-Lopez. April 30__th__ 2020, 6:45 am, 19 inches, 5,8 pounds. I'm so proud of you QuinnFL. Photo attached.'_


	37. Our Sleep

**Happy May 1st! Officially 2 months till my birthday :D Good thing about having a day off was the opportunity to write this chapter, so thank you May. May is the best month, cause I've got 4 days off work. **

**This chapter is a bit angsty, but it will be more and more for a few chapters now! Hope you like it though :) Thank you for the lovely reviews; Ryoko05, sorry to freak you out! And yes, it's pretty hilarious! Guest 1 & 2, thank you!, Jammy: I love your reviews! Also Pensieri; you haven't gotten this far yet, but thank you for the reviews so far, and when you get to this chapter SURPRISE! yay :) **

**Love you all, xo Em.**

**ps: just noticed I'm at 100 followers and almost 50 favorites: THANK YOU! :D**

* * *

Liberty was sleeping soundly in her mama's arms, barely even making a sound and completely oblivious to the fact that she was being stared at. Santana couldn't help it; it was impossible to take her eyes off the newborn for more than a few seconds at a time and when she did it was usually to close her eyes and smell her. She was very aware of how weird that looked, but she smelled so good! Sometimes she'd look over at Quinn too, and she had to smile at how peaceful her wife looked. Quinn hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in ages so Santana was hoping that Libby would sleep for a little while longer. Her phone started ringing and she answered it as quickly as she could so the sound didn't wake either of her sleeping beauties.

"Hello?"

She was whispering and looked down when Libby stirred gently in her arms.

"Hi sweetheart, how is Quinn doing?"

"Hi mom, Quinn is sleeping right now."

"Oh, the contractions aren't too bad?"

Santana realized that while she'd shared the news on twitter she'd never actually told any of her friends or family directly.

"Oh, sorry mom, I forgot to tell you! She's here! Libby is currently asleep in my arms."

Santana couldn't help but tear up a little and she could hear that her mother was as well.

"Oh baby, congratulations! I understand that you've been busy, so don't worry about it sweetie. What does she look like?"

Santana smiled down at her daughter, whose mouth was slightly open now and she looked utterly adorable.

"She's so beautiful mommy. She looks so much like Quinn. I haven't really seen her eyes yet though, they've been closed for most of the time. She's also got blonde hair, but not a lot."

"If she looks anything like Quinn then I have the most beautiful granddaughter in the world. How was the delivery?"

"Surprisingly fast. We got to the hospital around 3:30 and she arrived at 6:45. Quinn didn't want any pain relievers, and she was cursing like a sailor, but it went very well."

Maribel laughed.

"I can't even picture Quinn cursing, but I understood why she did! I originally called to tell you that we, as in me, your father and Judy, are at the airport now and we're on a flight that leaves in 30 minutes."

"That's great mom, you'll get to see her later today then! Have a safe flight and call me when you've landed."

"I will dear. Take care of your girls and give them both kisses from all of us."

Santana promised to do just that and hung up.

"Are you waking up baby?"

Her daughter was moving slightly inside her safe cocoon of blankets and her eyes were slowly fluttering open. It was just about the cutest thing Santana had ever seen in her life and she wanted to just have a camera attached to her head for the rest of her life so she could re-live these moments forever, but she doubted Quinn would let her do that. She gently stroked the soft, tiny cheek and stood up to press the nurse button.

"Baby girl, it's time to wake up."

She leaned over Quinn carefully and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, causing Quinn to stir.

"Sleeping beauty, your daughter is waking up."

Quinn yawned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Is she hungry?"

"I think so, she hasn't eaten in a little while. I already pressed the nurse button, so I'm sure Elizabeth will be here soon. Do you want to hold her?"

Quinn looked at her daughter, who looked like she could fall asleep again any second, and bit her lip slightly before shaking her head.

"No, it's okay. You hold her a little longer."

Santana sat down next to Quinn just as Elizabeth walked in.

"So the little one finally woke up did she?"

Santana smiled.

"Sort of, she's falling in and out of sleep."

"It's probably going to be like that for at least a few days. I'm sure she's hungry though, so let's feed her, shall we?"

Quinn nodded and sat up in bed as Elizabeth took the baby from Santana and handed her to Quinn, positioning her correctly after Quinn had moved her hospital gown.

"I know this is your first time so I'm going to help you until you get the hang of it. For some people it's easy, the baby just latches right now, but not for everyone. What can help is just stroking their cheeks as they have a natural instinct that when something is stroking against their cheek it means food. Just try it now."

Quinn looked down at her daughter and gently stroked her cheek, which caused Liberty to open her mouth and Quinn moved her slightly so she latched on. Liberty started sucking, but Quinn quickly pulled her away and started crying, leaving Santana worried.

"What's wrong?"

Quinn tried wiping her tears away, but more started streaming down her face.

"It hurts a lot."

Elizabeth nodded and gently stroked her arm.

"I know it does, but it will get better, you just have to get used to the feeling. Why don't you try again?"

Quinn nodded slightly and moved the baby again and Libby quickly latched on and started sucking. Quinn grimaced, but kept still.

"I don't feel anything."

Elizabeth moved Liberty gently and saw that she hadn't eaten anything.

"Let's try the other one first and if that doesn't work either we'll try a pump or something to get it started."

Quinn nodded and turned Liberty around. Same thing happened there at first, but after a few minutes she could feel some of the pressure leaving her breast.

"It's working now."

Santana let out a relieved sigh and grinned.

"Great job both of you!"

Quinn was just staring at the wall and nodded slightly while Elizabeth smiled at Santana.

"I'll leave you three alone, but just come find me if there's anything you need. And Quinn, just follow your instincts about feedings, I'm sure she'll tell you when she's hungry, but just pay attention too."

"Thank you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth patted her shoulder gently and left the three alone. Soon after Quinn noticed that Libby was asleep and she quickly held her out towards Santana, who gladly took her while Quinn buttoned up her shirt. Santana held her against her shoulder and gently burped her.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"No. You can just put her in the bassinet or something."

Santana placed the baby in her little bed and rolled it closer to Quinn's bed so they could pay attention to her before she gingerly got into bed with her wife and snuggled in.

"I'm so proud of you baby."

Quinn put her head on Santana's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Thank you."

"My mom called while you were asleep, my parents and your mom are on a flight right now. They'll be here later today, you okay with visitors?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. Just not too many today, I'm really exhausted."

"I know baby. Hopefully we can go home either tomorrow or the day after and you can get some real sleep in your own bed."

"You have no idea how good that sounds right now."

Santana laughed and kissed Quinn's head.

"It's gonna take some getting used to, diapers and feedings and all that."

"Sure is. We'll be fine thought."

Santana yawned and nodded.

"As long as we have each other we will."

They both got as comfy as they could get and before long they were both asleep.

* * *

"Aw, they must be exhausted."

Maribel, Carlos and Judy stood in the doorway and looked at their daughters who were sound asleep in bed. They had been up a few times to feed Libby, but had managed to fall asleep between each time.

"Should we wake them?"

"Of course, I want to meet my granddaughter!"

Maribel walked over to the two with determined steps and gently woke them up.

"Hi sweetie, were here."

Santana yawned and slowly opened her eyes to look at her mother.

"Hi mommy."

"Wake up, I want to meet her!"

Quinn snuggled into Santana more.

"Only want us for the baby."

Santana grinned and hugged Quinn tightly.

"Go get us some coffee and we'll show you the baby."

Maribel rolled her eyes and took the coffees from her husband.

"Way ahead of you dear."

Santana sat up slightly and took a sip of her coffee.

"Just what I needed."

"You've been parents for less than a day and you're already lacking sleep, geesh this is going to be hard on you."

Quinn sat up too and took a sip from her own coffee.

"I've got an excuse though, I didn't get to sleep at all last night because of the contractions and I've given birth. I think we'll be just fine, she hasn't cried at all besides the moment she was born."

"Now where is she?"

Santana put her coffee on the table and got out of bed. She headed over to the plastic bassinet and gingerly picked up her daughter, kissing her nose and smiling down at her.

"There's someone here to meet you baby, they've been waiting for a very long time."

She handed her over to her mom and got back into bed. The bed was small, but they wanted to be near each other so they had managed to fit in together. The nurses weren't too happy about it, but agreed to let her be in bed with Quinn during the day as long as she slept in her own bed at night.

All of Liberty's grandparents gathered around her and gasped and smiled.

"You weren't joking sweetie, she's like an exact copy of Quinn! She is so adorable, you did so good Quinn."

Quinn smiled at her mother-in-law and nodded in agreement.

Maribel was holding the baby so Judy walked over to them and gently kissed both of their foreheads.

"She's stunning, I'm so proud of you both."

"Thanks mom."

All of them kept a light conversation going as they switched who was holding the baby until visiting hours were long over and the nurses asked them to leave. They left promising to visit the next day and both girls were happy to finally be alone again. Not that they didn't love their parents, but it was a bit too much sometimes.

* * *

"Are you ready to leave babe?"

Quinn came out of the bathroom, changed into her own clothes, and nodded.

"You have no idea. We have only been here for two days, but I'm so ready for something other than hospital food and my own bed!"

Santana grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I'm just gonna go check you out. Can you put Libby in her car seat?"

"Sure, just go so we can get out of here!"

Santana kissed Libby gently before she walked out of the room.

"Hey Santana, ready to go home?"

"You bet, Liz! I'm just going to sign us out now."

"I'll walk you to the nurse station. I need to talk to you about something; I think Quinn has the baby blues. It's nothing serious; it's just that her hormones are going back to normal and sometimes it can get a bit confusing for the body so she can go from being happy to being sad in a matter of seconds. I'm only telling you this because I've noticed that she doesn't really interact with Libby, even when she's feeding her, and she's been crying a lot. It usually doesn't last longer than a few days, but it can last up to two weeks."

Santana bit her lip.

"Will she be okay? Is there anything I can do?"

Elizabeth smiled.

"Just be a good wife and help out with the baby and she'll be fine as soon as her hormones go back to normal."

"Thank you so much for telling me. I've noticed too that she didn't want to hold Liberty and all, so I was starting to get worried, but I get it now!"

* * *

Quinn was looking down at her daughter who looked right back at her. She knew that babies were near-sighted and that her daughter couldn't actually see her, but Quinn still felt like she was looking at her and judging her.

"Your mama said that I had to put you in your car seat. I have no idea how to do that, but if I'm going to be your mom I suppose I have to learn at some point, right? It would help a lot if you cooperated with me and didn't cry or wriggle at all, just stay happy and stay still. Deal?"

The baby didn't even move so Quinn let out a sigh and picked her up, not holding her close to her at all. Liberty started stirring and Quinn panicked thinking she was going to start crying and almost dropped her, but managed to get her to her car seat and placed her there instead.

"Fuck Libby, you scared me. I thought we had a deal?"

She secured Libby and as soon as she was sure that everything was right she stepped back and waited for Santana.

"Finally! That took ages, lets go I want to go home!"

Santana frowned slightly.

"Sorry, here's your wheelchair, hospital policy."

Quinn rolled her eyes, but sat down.

"Did you secure her?"

"Yes, but you can double check it if you want to."

"It's okay, I trust you."

Santana kissed her deeply and a nurse walked into the room.

"I'm going to take you down to your car while Santana carries the baby."

Quinn smiled and said a quick thank you before closing her eyes and tried to think about happy things on her way down to the car.

"Good luck with your new baby Mrs. Fabray-Lopez!"

"Thank you very much!"

Santana grinned at her as Quinn got into the car and Santana placed Libby in the back seat, safely secured.

"Home we go!"

"Finally, I'm so sick of this place."

"I know how you feel, I've been able to walk around and do whatever I want, and I'm still sick of it."

"When are Britt and Rach coming?"

"In a few weeks. They wanted to come together and Rach is busy with work right now, so they'll come as soon as she can. I've sent them lots of pictures though, and they think she's adorable."

"I can't wait to see them again. Seems like the baby brings everyone together, even my mom seems nicer. Probably because the baby's white."

Santana laughed.

"We'll have to see what happens with our next one, especially if I'm gonna carry it."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again; she'll treat them differently. We'll just have to make sure she doesn't spend too much time alone with them."

"That probably won't be a problem, I'm sure my parents will be there most of the time."

"Good, I like them."

Santana parked in their driveway and Quinn went to unlock the house as Santana got Libby out of the car.

"I'm really tired."

"You fed her right before we left, why don't you take a nap while I go make us some lunch?"

Santana had placed Libby's car seat on the table so Quinn snaked her arms around her wife's waist and kissed her deeply. After a few minutes Santana pulled back for air and grinned at her wife.

"Wow."

Quinn leaned her forehead against Santana's and giggled.

"I love you."

"I love you so much too. Even more now after she was born, thank you for giving me a daughter."

Quinn didn't respond, instead she crashed their lips together again in a breathtaking kiss.

"Okay I think I should go to the kitchen now before we end up having sex on the floor right in front of our daughter."

Quinn laughed at how she had affected her wife and kissed her cheek before walking upstairs, leaving Santana bit flustered. Santana shook her head and smiled at her daughter.

"Your mommy's one hot lady, huh?"

Liberty just made some adorable sounds in her sleep and Santana kissed her gently before picking up her car seat and carrying her into the kitchen.

They were sitting on the couch watching TV when there was a knock on the door and Quinn stood up to answer it as Santana was holding the baby.

"Tay! Hi, it's so good to see you!"

The two hugged tightly and Taylor handed over a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Congratulations, mommy!"

"Thank you, they're beautiful! Come on in, San and Libby are in the living room."

Taylor happily skipped into the living room while Quinn went into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.

"Yo Lopez, what's up softie?"

Santana turned her head and grinned.

"Swiftie, keep it down, my kids napping!"

Taylor giggled and hugged Santana as tightly as she could without disturbing Libby.

"And hello my littlest fan! You are so adorable and you look so much like your gorgeous mommy! You're gonna be a heartbreaker when you grow up, that's for sure."

Santana grinned.

"Want to hold her?"

"You don't even have to ask, I was ready to steal her from you!"

Santana laughed and Taylor took Liberty gently and started kissing her all over her tiny face.

"I cannot get over how adorable she is. I can't believe she's only three days old or something!"

"The worst part is that I'm already telling her to stop growing. Time goes so fast and I feel like if I blink she'll suddenly be much bigger and I'm not ready for that yet. I like her like this, she sleeps a lot and eats and that's about it. She doesn't even cry."

"Lucky mommy and mama, huh Libby? You're such a good little girl."

Quinn walked into the living room with the vase and placed them on the table before sitting down on Santana's lap.

"Aren't they pretty?"

"They sure are, thanks Tay."

"You're welcome. How are you feeling Q?"

"Really weird, just a few days ago she was inside me still and now she's here and I feel like something's missing sort of, like she should still be there. And I feel super fat now that she's not there but I still have this weird tummy. It's sort of creepy. But you know, other than that I'm good."

Quinn giggled and put her head on Santana's shoulder.

"She did so good, I'm so proud of her."

"Aw, babe. I'm just happy you didn't pass out and that I didn't break your hand."

"You were pretty close, so I'm glad she came when she did."

Taylor smiled down at Libby and snuggled into her more.

"I'll be babysitting all the time, I'd even bring her on tour with me if I could."

San grinned and gently played with Libby's tiny hand.

"No thank you, we sort of like having her here! You're more than welcome to baby sit, but we'd rather have her home at the end of the day."

Taylor nuzzled with Libby's nose and smiled.

"You hear that Libs? You have to stay with your boring mommies! When you're old enough you'll get to go with me though, no worries."

Quinn, who was watching TV, rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Good, we're on the same page then! Oh, she's waking up. Damn, that's the cutest thing I've ever seen, she's so much cuter than Meredith!"

Santana watched Libby as she yawned and opened her tiny eyes.

"We're wondering which eye color she'll end up with. Her donor had blue eyes, so she can have blue, green or brown."

"I think she'll have blue eyes like me!"

Quinn giggled.

"Okay Tay, we'll keep telling her that."

Tay eventually ended up staying for dinner and she was even the one who cooked for them as they were still tired, so they got some rest while the baby napped and she cooked.

* * *

Santana had gone into the kitchen to find that they were almost out of everything so she had to go to the grocery store. She hated leaving Quinn alone with the baby, but as she was the source of food they didn't have much choice, so she hurried as quickly as she could. Liberty was now three weeks old and while she was still as cute as can be she had started crying more and mostly during the night. Both girls were exhausted and tended to fall asleep as soon as Libby did, no matter what time of the day it was. They knew that they had to get some sort of routine into their lives, but they had no idea where to start. They were both walking around feeling half dead and only functioned because of the coffee they were drinking. San was unconsciously spending as much time at the grocery store as possible to have some alone time, but as soon as she walked into her house she wished she had never left in the first place. She heard crying coming from their bedroom, but it wasn't just infant screaming; it was also the distinct sound of her wife crying. Santana all but dropped the shopping bags and ran upstairs to find her wife leaning against the wall, crying, and her daughter in her bassinet, screaming. She had no idea who to console first, but as Liberty cried all the time she figured that Quinn probably needed her so she sat down next to her wife and hugged her closely.

"I'm here baby, it's okay. What's wrong?"

"She just won't shut up! I tried feeding her, but she wasn't hungry and now she just cries and cries and cries. I don't know what to do."

Santana rubbed soothing circles on her wives lower back under her shirt and gently kissed her face.

"It's okay babe, why don't you get into bed a little bit and relax and I'll try to calm her down?"

Quinn nodded and kissed Santana lightly before getting off the floor and into bed. Santana tucked her in before she picked up her crying daughter and left the room. She walked across the hall, into the nursery, and sat down in the rocking chair. Within ten minutes Liberty was calm and Santana let out a relieved sigh. She sat there with her eyes closed as she rocked her daughter to sleep and she began to think about the last three weeks and she realized that Quinn's baby blues had never really stopped. She was still gentle and loving with her, but she very rarely held Liberty, unless she was feeding her and she had even started pumping and would sometimes get Santana to feed her the bottles instead. Santana didn't have too much time to think it over though, before long she was asleep in the rocking chair.


	38. Our Secret Confession

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews :D I love getting mails from FF! **

**Jammy: Don't worry, Liberty is completely healthy! Quinn on the other hand... And ps: yes, my birthday is July 1st!**

**And thanks to Pensieri for helping me out a bit :)**

**I don't own anything! **

**xo, Em**

* * *

The doorbell was ringing like crazy and Santana was amazed that Liberty didn't wake up, but she didn't want to take her chances when she'd just gotten her down to sleep so she ran towards the door and threw it open.

"Sannie!"

Two sets of arms were thrown around her and she was engulfed in a big hug.

"How's it going mama?"

"It's going great, but if you had woken Liberty just now I would have killed you and hid your bodies in the back yard."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Like you'd be able to do that, there's two of us and one of you!"

Brittany smiled and shook her head.

"She clearly doesn't have a child! Rach, when you're a new mom you'll do just about anything to keep your baby from crying. San could easily have killed us, and besides she has Quinn too!"

"Exactly. Now come on in!"

They entered the house just as Quinn came down the stairs and she hugged them tightly.

"I've missed you guys so much, I'm so glad you're here."

Both Rachel and Brittany couldn't stop staring at Quinn; they were both completely checking her out.

"Uhh, guys, that's my wife you're checking out…"

Rachel snapped out of it, but B continued staring.

"Damn Q, are you sure you had a baby?"

"What do you mean, B?"

"Liberty's only a month old and you already look better than you did before her. It's not even funny. Mike's over a year old and I'm not even fully back to my pre-pregnancy body."

Quinn giggled and started making them all coffee.

"Oh please, you're just saying that to be nice."

Rachel checked her out one more time before shaking her head. Quinn was wearing a pair of very tight jeans and a tank top. It was easy to tell that she was indeed very toned.

"We're definitely not. How on earth did you lose that weight so fast?"

Quinn looked at them and shrugged.

"I haven't really done much. I breastfeed, or pump and I go running."

Brittany shook her head slowly and accepted the cup of coffee Quinn handed her.

"So not fair."

Rachel noticed the pacifier on the table and suddenly remembered why they were here in the first place.

"I want to see the baby!"

"Oh, me too, me too!"

Santana grinned.

"I was wondering when you'd ask. Can you go get her babe?"

Quinn bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah. Sure. Okay."

She quickly left the room and made her way upstairs and into her own bedroom where Liberty was sleeping in her basinet. They had a big crib in the nursery, but weren't completely comfortable with her sleeping completely alone yet, so they had a small basinet next to their bed too.

"There are some people here to meet you. They've been waiting for a really long time, and they're really excited."

Quinn stopped talking as soon as she realized that she was talking to this one month old as if she was an adult, so she just picked her up slightly awkwardly and hurried downstairs.

"Who want to hold her first?"

"Me, me!"

Brittany bounced off the chair and carefully took the sleeping baby into her arms.

"Oh God, she's so small and cute. She's tinier now than Mike was when he was born. You did such a good job Quinnie! She looks so much like you."

"I think she's a copy of her mommy. I used to think Beth looked like Quinn, but after seeing Libby she's looking more and more like Puck."

Brittany was holding Libby while Rachel was watching them and gently holding out her pinky, which Libby grabbed onto in her sleep.

"God I want a baby."

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder from behind.

"You should wait a little Rach, you're doing so good on Broadway! You don't want to throw all of that hard work away so soon."

"You're right. I'll just visit B or you guys more often."

Britt was staring at the baby as if she'd never seen one before. She thought Liberty was so cute that she just couldn't look away.

"Damn, I feel my ovaries stirring. Can I take her home with me?"

"We said no to Taylor and she lives closer, so we'll have to say no to you too."

"I'll have to suggest to Mike that we should move here too. I don't think I can ever let her go."

Rachel looked at her.

"Well you're gonna have to, it's my turn to hold her."

With a sigh she handed the baby over to Rachel, but that didn't mean she was going to stop staring at her.

"You two, since you're already creeping at our baby, mind watching her while we take a bath? We haven't had any alone time together in ages and we just want to relax a little bit."

Both girls nodded absentmindedly and Quinn and Santana hurried upstairs before they could change their minds.

"Finally, some alone time with my beautiful wife."

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn and kissed her deeply while they waited for their tub to fill up.

"They're right you know, you look incredible. I can only dream that I'll look that good too after having a baby."

Quinn grinned and pulled her in close again, so their lips were almost touching.

"I want to look good for my wife."

She crashed their lips together again and they made out until Santana remembered the bathwater and she pulled back and quickly turned it off. They were already undressed so Santana stepped in carefully and held out her hand to Quinn. They sat down with Quinn's back against Santana's front and relaxed.

"Who would have thought simply taking a bath would be such a privilege?"

Quinn giggled and snuggled into her wife's arms even more.

"This feels so good. It's as if our body's been working on overdrive without us noticing."

"Absolutely. I honestly don't mind though. Besides you Liberty is the best thing to ever have happened to me."

Quinn didn't reply, she just tilted her head slightly and kissed Santana's jaw.

"Hey babe?"

"Mmm?"

"Is everything okay? You seem a bit distant lately and you don't really seem to notice Libby at all."

"Yeah, everything's perfect babe. I'm just tired and there's a thousand things going on in my head, don't worry about it."

Quinn turned slightly and gave her a reassuring smile before she settled back into her arms. Santana let out a relieved breath before nuzzling into Quinn's hair.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too babe."

Quinn turned around and leaned in to kiss Santana.

"Switch positions with me."

Santana moved so Quinn could get behind her and as soon as they were settled in Quinn's hands began stroking Santana's inner thighs.

"You're so sexy baby."

Quinn was whispering it into Santana's ear and she started biting and sucking on her neck and ear as her hand sank between Santana's folds causing Santana to moan. Quinn didn't beat around the bush because she quickly inserted three fingers into her wife as her thumb rubbed her clit.

"Oh God, that feels so good."

The pair hadn't had sex since a couple of months before Liberty was born and Quinn was happy to pleasure her wife, even if she still had to wait a few more weeks.

"I'm so close baby, don't stop!"

Santana's heartbeat was quickening and Quinn could feel her walls holding onto her fingers. She smirked and gently bit down on Santana's neck before she licked it gently to soothe the sting. The feeling of Quinn's tongue on her neck was enough to send Santana over the edge and she came with a moan. Quinn continued to pump into her until she came down from her high and when she did she leaned back against Quinn and tried to catch her breath.

"You have no idea how much I needed that."

Quinn gently sucked on her earlobe before replying.

"Oh trust me, I know. I'd take you to bed and fuck you senseless right now if I could, but I doubt Rach and B would like that."

Those words sent shivers down Santana's spine and she let out a groan.

"We should probably get down there before I fuck you."

Santana got out carefully before helping Quinn out and they got dressed before heading downstairs.

"Nice bath?"

"You have no idea. I was so tense I thought I was going to break every single bone in my body. Did she behave?"

Britt nodded and handed Liberty over to Santana.

"She woke up and cried a little bit, so we heated up a bottle from the fridge and fed her. She calmed down after that and she's entertained us by making funny faces."

Santana beamed at her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you were a good girl to your aunts baby, maybe they'll come back now."

Quinn sat down on the kitchen counter and looked at them.

"I'm hungry. Anyone else?"

They all nodded and Quinn got the take out menu's.

"I'm up for pizza."

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too, as long as I get a vegan one."

"Of course you do, this place has a wonderful vegan pizza. Or so I've been told."

Quinn handed the menu to Britt so she could decide what she wanted before she called the pizza place.

"I'm going to pick it up, I'll be back soon."

"Drive carefully."

Quinn kissed Santana's temple quickly before she grabbed her keys and purse and left.

* * *

Quinn was standing next to the bed, looking down at her now two-month-old daughter. It was noon and she had to go to the grocery store, but she didn't really want to.

"Hi there. So it's just you and me now, your mama's left us to go back to work, so I'd really appreciate it if you behaved as nicely as your mama says you do. That mean's no crying or whining, preferably just sleep through it and we'll both be fine, understand?"

Liberty had started to pay more attention to her surroundings and she started smiling up at her mommy.

"Oh God, not this. Are you seriously going to smile at me now too? The first time you smile and it's at me? Your mother will kill me if I don't get a picture of this, so just stay still."

Quinn got her phone out of her pocket and quickly took a picture of the smiling baby on her bed.

"Okay, you're dressed, it's July so you're not wearing too much, but still enough. You've been fed, burped and changed on. I think we're good to go.

Liberty began moving her arms and legs and cooing. Quinn had to admit it was pretty cute, but she wasn't really in the mood for that sort of thing.

"In the car seat you go."

Careful to support her head Quinn lifted her up and placed her in the car seat.

"Your mother says that the nurse thought you should gain some more weight. I think you're just fine though."

She picked up the seat and carried it downstairs and locked up the house before getting into the car and driving to the grocery store.

For two months they'd been able to hide her so the press wouldn't get any pictures of their baby so before going into the store Quinn put a blanket over the front of the seat and placed it in the shopping cart. She took her time in the store and instead of driving straight home she dropped by the studio where Santana was working to surprise her.

"San, you've got a visitor."

"Send them in."

Quinn walked in and Santana instantly lit up.

"Babe, I missed you!"

They shared a sweet kiss before Santana took Liberty out of her car seat.

"She smiled at me today."

Santana's eyes shot up to meet Quinn's and she pouted.

"What? I missed it? I've been waiting for ages! Damn it."

"I know, I told her she should have waited! I took a picture though."

Quinn got her phone out and showed Santana who simply hugged her daughter tighter and started peppering her with kisses.

"You're so cute Libby, that smile is just adorable!"

As she said that Libby smiled again and Santana felt her heart melt. She truly believed that she had the most adorable daughter in the world.

"I wish I could just stay home forever and ever with the two of you."

Quinn nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Santana placed Libby back into her seat and kissed Quinn.

"Thanks for dropping by babe, it was a really nice surprise."

"I'll see you later, call me when you leave okay? And try not to be too late."

Santana kissed her again, because she was her wife and she could, before she smiled and nodded.

"Promise. I love you bye!"

Quinn waved goodbye and drove back home. After she had unpacked the grocery bags she sat down on the couch with Libby still in her seat, seated in front of her.

"So, Liberty. Everything good?"

Liberty smiled and waved her arms.

"I guess that's a yes."

She leaned back and rubbed her eyes.

"God, why is this so hard? You're like my twin, but I feel like you're some sort of stranger. Please stop smiling, you're making this so much harder for me!"

Quinn lay down on the couch, face down in a pillow and just cried. Something was wrong with her, she'd known that since the moment Liberty was born, but she didn't want to admit it. She wasn't going to admit it. If she just gave it enough time she'd learn to love her daughter. She had to.


	39. Our Realization

**Short chapter, but hopefully you'll still like it :) Santana's super sweet!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter, it was amazing! Some of you have already figured it out, for the rest, just wait and see :) And Jammy: I love that you actually researched it! That's awesome :) **

**I don't own Glee, and to be honest I'm quite glad. **

**xo, Emily**

* * *

Santana had called Quinn to let her know she was finished at the studio and would be heading home, but Quinn hadn't answered. Santana guessed that she was just busy with the baby and she didn't want to disturb her so she didn't call more than once. As she entered the house it was completely quiet and when she walked into the living room she instantly noticed the car seat seated on the coffee table, with a sleeping Liberty in it. Liberty was still attached to the seat and wearing her outdoor clothes so Santana knew that Quinn had never taken her out of the seat. She wondered where her wife was; she had seen her car in the garage so she knew that she was home. Santana walked around the couch to pick up her daughter who was probably starving and noticed Quinn sleeping on the couch, her face still buried in the pillow. Santana sat down next to her and gently stroked her hair.

"Baby, wake up."

Quinn groaned, but slowly opened her eyes.

"San, you're home! Oh God, I didn't even start making dinner, I'm so sorry."

Santana leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

"It's okay, you've been exhausted lately so I don't mind you getting some sleep. I'm just going to feed Libby, take a shower and then I'll start making dinner. You just go back to sleep."

Quinn shook her head and sat up.

"You go take a shower and I'll feed Libby."

Santana smiled and kissed her lips.

"Thanks baby."

Santana kissed Libby too and got up to take a shower.

Quinn unfastened Liberty from the seat and gently took off her outdoor clothes before she opened her button down shirt and positioned Libby. Even thought she was having a very hard time dealing with the baby she knew very much about them, so she dealt with her daughter as if she was babysitting her. As she was feeding her she began playing with her phone and just messing around, anything to get her mind off of the tiny human being in her arms. The doctor had told them that Liberty wasn't getting enough food from just breast feeding so they'd have to feed her a bottle of formula after each feeding too. By the time Santana came downstairs after her shower Quinn was still feeding the baby so Santana prepared the bottle for her and as soon as Liberty pulled back she began feeding her the bottle. Liberty sucked down the bottle as if her life depended on it so Quinn put the burp rag on her shoulder and gently tapped Libby's back until she got the air out of her tummy. Quinn held onto her daughter with one arm as she used the other to lie out her blanket on the couch. She put the baby down on the blanket and wrapped her into her safe cocoon.

"Sleep time. Go to sleep."

Liberty yawned and Quinn had to admit that she was pretty cute, but she quickly pushed those feelings aside and placed Libby in her bouncy chair so they could see her while they were eating.

"It smells so good baby."

Quinn placed a kiss on Santana's shoulder and grabbed the plates and utensils Santana had put on the counter and placed them on the table.

"I'm glad. It should be done soon."

Quinn sat down on a chair and began fiddling with her shirt.

"San, do you still find me attractive?"

Santana froze before she turned around to look at her wife.

"Why would you even ask me that Quinn? You're more attractive than ever. You've got an amazing body, but more importantly you gave me the most precious gift in the world. I've never loved you more or found you more attractive than I do now. Why would you even question that?"

Quinn was still looking down and fiddling with her shirt.

"I don't feel beautiful. I don't feel like making an effort anymore and I feel like I'm letting you down."

Santana turned off the stove and walked over to her wife and bent down to her level.

"Quinn you've got to stop doubting yourself. You're never going to let me down, ever, do you understand that?"

"I do, but we haven't had sex in so long, besides that one time where I pleasured you in the tub, but it doesn't count!"

"If you don't feel ready yet then I'm not going to push you. I honestly don't mind waiting, I'm fine! I love you so much and I hate seeing you down like this."

Quinn nuzzled into Santana's neck and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Sannie. I'm just so exhausted all the time. I don't know what to do anymore."

Santana gently pushed some of Quinn's hair behind her ear before she cupped her cheek.

"Do you want me to call Dr. Wong and set up an appointment? Maybe talking to someone would help?"

Quinn quickly shook her head. Dr. Wong would instantly notice that something was wrong and she didn't want that. Because nothing was wrong! She was just a little bit confused about her emotions. Nothing wrong with that, especially not right after having given birth.

"I'm fine babe, I should just learn to go to bed earlier I guess."

Santana smiled and kissed her forehead before she stood up and put the food on the table.

"That's my girl. No worries, you take care of Libby while I'm at work and I'll take care of her when I'm at home."

So she'd be alone with Liberty for up to 9 or 10 hours a day, but in return she wouldn't have to deal with her the rest of the day. She could do that. If she planned it she could even meet up with her friends, they all loved Libby and then they'd sort of take care of her. She was a genius!

* * *

Quinn had been home alone with Libby for two months now, and she'd barely been alone at all because she'd always managed to get one of her friends to come over or her to come to them. Taylor had spent a lot of time with them lately, but today Taylor and Santana were at the studio together to record a track together.

"San, I need to talk to you about Quinn."

"Why, what's up?"

"I'm worried about her. I think something's very wrong."

"She's fine, just a bit tired."

Taylor shook her head.

"San, I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't really worried, but she doesn't interact with Libby at all. Even when she feeds Libby her attention is somewhere else. I know that I don't have kids and I have no idea what it's like, but I've researched it a little and I think she has postpartum depression."

Santana sat down and thought about what Taylor had said.

"What are the symptoms?"

"Sudden mood changes, crying, negative feelings, guilt, different eating habits, fatigue. Just to mention a few."

Santana put her head in her hands and struggled to hold back tears.

"Fuck. You're basically explaining Quinn at the moment. I've noticed something was wrong, but she always brushed it off with some lame excuse. I should have paid more attention, I've just been so tired from taking care of Libby."

Taylor sat down next to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's not your fault San, you've practically been taking care of Liberty all by yourself. You just need to get her help. You two already have a shrink who you haven't seen in a long time, go to her!"

Santana turned into the hug and started crying into Taylor shoulder. After a while she managed to calm down slightly.

"I should have done more. I could have gotten her help months ago, Libby's 4 months old now and this has been going on since she was born! I barely have any pictures of the two of them together, and the ones I do have look forced. Quinn looks so uncomfortable, but I never thought about it before now. Thank you so much for saying something Tay, I really hope that you're right so I can get her the help she needs."

Taylor wiped her tears and smiled gently.

"Let's call it quits for today, go home to your wife. She really needs you right now."

Santana nodded and hugged her one more time before she grabbed her stuff and all but ran out of there. It couldn't be too serious right? She probably just needed someone else to talk to. It wasn't like Quinn didn't love her or Liberty, of course she did! She was just feeling a bit emotional at the moment, and that was fine. Santana could handle that. She'd be a good wife and take care of both her girls while they were going through the slightly difficult time.

She parked in the driveway, next to Quinn's car and hurried inside to find Quinn on the couch. The TV wasn't on and she wasn't reading anything, she was just sitting there, so Santana quietly sat down next to her and took her hand.

"You're home early."

"We need to talk about something very serious baby. You need to tell me how you feel."

Quinn bit her lip and continued to look straight ahead.

"I'm perfectly fine baby."

Santana let out a frustrated sigh.

"No, you're not! Please stop lying and just tell me the truth."

Quinn bit her lip harder, almost drawing blood, and closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. She took a deep breath and looked at Santana, prepared to tell her the truth.

"I don't love Liberty."


	40. Our Reaction

**Whoa, chapter 40! **

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews on the last chapter :) Especially Jammy! **

**And a super special thanks to Pensieri for being my soundboard and for keeping me entertained. Go check out her story if you haven't already, it's adorable :) (Hope you find the surprise). **

**If you're nice with the reviews I might have the next chapter up tomorrow ;) **

**xo, Em**

* * *

Santana felt all air leave her body and she let go of Quinn's hand and moved away from her on the couch. Tears started sliding down her face, but she had no idea if they were for her or for her daughter. She kept her eyes locked with Quinn's and slowly shook her head.

"You don't mean that."

Her voice came out as a whisper.

"San, I'm so sorry!"

Santana had come home to try and help her wife, to be supportive, but after that revelation she just couldn't do it. Her biggest fear during Quinn's pregnancy was always that she'd suddenly be a single mom, having to raise the child by herself, and now that fear was basically reality. It had been for several months, she just hadn't truly noticed it until now. But she wasn't scared anymore, because there was a tiny human being in her life who depended on her for everything, and she would give her daughter the world if she could. She would also protect her from everything, even her own mother. Quinn might be the love of her life, but her daughter was her life and there was no doubt in her mind that she had to stand up for the person who couldn't stand up for herself.

"How long?"

Tears were streaming down both of their faces and Quinn tried moving closer to her wife, but Santana would move away again, so Quinn eventually stopped it.

"Since she was born."

Santana closed her eyes and felt pain and hurt radiate through her heart. This might just be the most difficult moment of her life.

"Did you want a family with me at all in the first place? Or did you just do this to please me? Did you love her at all when she was in your stomach? If you never wanted this then you can just leave right now."

Quinn's heart broke into a million pieces and Santana saw how her face fell at that comment, but she was so mad and hurt that she couldn't get herself to feel bad for Quinn. There were a million thoughts running through both of their heads; Quinn wanted so badly for Santana to understand what she was feeling, without being mad, and Santana kept thinking about her daughter; whose mother didn't love her. Santana had no idea what she was going to do and Quinn was getting so frustrated. Why couldn't Santana just understand?

"San, I always wanted a family with you!"

"She's just not good enough for you? What is wrong with her, huh?!"

Quinn felt as if she had been punched in the stomach.

"She's perfect. But it's as if she's-"

Quinn was cut off by crying over the baby monitor and Santana abruptly stood up.

"I'm sorry, I need to take care of _my_ daughter."

And with that Santana left the room. Quinn put her head in her hands as sobs ran through her body. Santana basically hated her and there was no way to prove that she had once loved Libby. She understood Santana's need to protect their daughter, but she needed her too.

Santana walked into the nursery and picked up her crying daughter, snuggling her closely.

"Shh, it's okay baby girl, mama's here."

Libby instantly calmed down and Santana snuggled her for a few more minutes before she changed her diaper and her clothes. She walked down stairs and put on her shoes and a light jacket and put Libby into a stroller. She left the house without saying a word to Quinn. She needed some air to clear her head. Quinn had seen Santana leave and she broke down even more. She couldn't handle it if Santana wasn't going to talk to her, she needed her wife more than anything, especially now.

Santana was gone for over an hour and when she returned home she completely ignored Quinn, and made sure that Quinn was no where near Libby. It was close to 11 pm when Santana came downstairs wearing a pair of soft pyjamas pants and a white tank top. She was carrying Libby who was also wearing her pyjamas, and they headed into the kitchen. Quinn knew that it was Libby's last feeding for the day, which meant that they would both be heading to bed soon. Santana walked back upstairs and as Quinn knew how long the feeding would take she figured she'd go upstairs a little while after that, so Santana had time to settle down in bed. It was close to midnight when she made her way upstairs and her heart dropped when she came into her bedroom and found it empty. She changed, brushed her teeth, and got into bed. God knows how long she lay awake in the dark, waiting for Santana, until she fell asleep from exhaustion. When she woke up the next morning her house was empty. She had quickly guessed that Santana had slept in the big, comfy chair in the nursery (based on the blanket and pillow there), but she had no idea where she was now. Santana never went anywhere without telling her where she was. Especially not when Libby was with her. She tried calling, but it went straight to voice mail so she sent a text too.

'**Where are you? I love you.'**

Quinn waited home for her all day, worrying about them, but Santana didn't return home until it was Liberty's bedtime. After feeding Libby and putting her to sleep Santana walked downstairs and cleaned out the used bottles, putting them in the dishwasher. Quinn walked up behind her and crossed her arms.

"Where have you been all day?"

Santana acted as if Quinn wasn't even there.

"What you said last night really hurt me. I know that you're upset Santana, but so am I! I want to love her so badly, but I don't and I need help. I'm not me anymore."

Quinn was on the verge of tears, but Santana continued to ignore her, leaving Quinn extremely frustrated.

"Damn it Santana, just freaking listen to me will you."

Santana looked at her, her face completely emotionless.

"What Quinn?"

"I need help, badly. But I need you more. San, I love you."

Santana shook her head.

"Until you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you love our daughter you don't get to tell me that you love me."

With that Santana left the room again and Quinn just wanted to lie down on the floor and cry. Santana felt just as bad as she did though, she had cried all night and was a wreck on the inside, but she had put on her best HBIC façade to protect Libby. She had also called into work to say that she needed to take some time off. There was no way she was letting Quinn come near Liberty.

She walked quietly into the dark nursery, the only light in the room came from a night light in the corner, by Libby's crib, and she sat down in the chair and got as comfy as she could get.

'_Mommy, I really need you. I'll call you in the morning, it's important. I love you.'_

* * *

"Mija, what's wrong? You've got me worried sick."

"I'm so scared and I don't know what to do mommy."

Santana and Libby had escaped to Taylor's house and Taylor was currently playing with Libby while Santana called her mother.

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll see what I can do, sweetie."

Santana's façade broke and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Quinn doesn't love Libby."

"Oh baby, yes she does."

Santana shook her head and let out a loud sob.

"No, she told me two days ago that she doesn't. I should have seen it earlier. She doesn't interact with Libby at all everything is forced. I noticed that something was wrong, but I was too busy taking care of the baby to really notice. Taylor was the one who told me that she thought Quinn might have postpartum depression. See mom, even Taylor has noticed it! Quinn isn't happy anymore, she's lost a lot of weight, she sleeps a lot and is still tired all the time, and she would suddenly start crying. She has to have postpartum depression! I went straight home after Taylor said that and that's when Quinn told me that she doesn't love Libby."

Maribel could tell that Santana was heart broken.

"Baby girl, if Quinn has postpartum depression then it's not her fault that she doesn't love Libby. She still loves her; she just can't feel it right now. I know that you feel a strong need to protect Libby right now, but you need to get Quinn some help. I suggest that you start with calling your shrink and set up an appointment."

"I don't know mom…"

"Santana Fabray-Lopez, listen to your mother. The faster you get help the faster she'll go back to normal. This is probably killing her more than it's killing you. No mother wants to not love her own child, especially when the child was so wanted in the first place. For her sake, your sake and last but not least, Libby's sake, talk to her. Get her help. Love her. And be there for her."

Santana wiped away her tears with one hand.

"Okay mommy. For Libby. Thank you, it's just what I needed to hear."

"Te amo, Mija."

"Te amo, mamí."

Santana hung up and sat still with her head in her hands for a few minutes, taking deep breaths. She went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face before returning to the living room. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Taylor sitting on the floor with a laughing Libby on her lap, facing her. Taylor was making silly faces and Libby would laugh at them. Sometimes she'd reach out and grab some of Taylor's hair or her nose, causing Taylor to laugh to. She stood still for a little while, just watching them. This was just what she needed. She couldn't believe that Liberty was already 4 months old, Santana felt that she had gotten so big even though she was still a little small for her age. Her hair was apparently growing at an amazing speed because her head was now full of short, blonde hair. When she was born she had been nearly bald, but Santana could now put tiny bows into her hair. Her eye color was still hard to say, it was still a dark blue/grayish color.

"Look Libby, it's your mama!"

Libby looked at Santana, who made a silly face and Libby giggled again. How could Quinn not love her?!

"Hey Tay, I really need to make a few more phone calls, are you okay with watching her a few more minutes?"

"Of course, she's my favorite little person! Take your time."

"Thank you so much. Would you mind feeding her too?"

"No problem. Is the bottle in her diaper bag?"

Santana nodded and smiled at the two before she left the room again.

* * *

"Quinn, I need to talk to you."

Quinn looked up, surprised to hear that voice addressing her.

"Of course Santana, what is it?"

Santana sat down in a chair in the living room and looked at Quinn. Her façade was back.

"I talked to my mom yesterday and she gave me some tips about what to do so I called dr. Wong. I've set up three appointments for us, one for you first, then one for me right after yours and then a few days later we have one together."

Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you."

Santana nodded.

"I hope you'll be honest with her because this won't work if you're not."

Quinn nodded.

"Of course. I just want to feel normal again San. She's so beautiful and so amazing, you have no idea how guilty I feel. When is my appointment?"

Santana stood up and began walking upstairs.

"Tomorrow at 1."

Quinn was so happy that Santana had spoken to her after four days that she didn't even care that she was given less than a days notice. She was still freaked out about talking to her shrink though, especially after she saw Santana's reaction, but she'd have to do it.

For Libby.

* * *

"Hello Quinn, it's been a long time since I last saw you, how are you?"

Quinn was sitting in the comfortable chair and looked down at her hands.

"Bad. Really bad."

"Care to elaborate?"

Quinn looked up and looked into the kind, dark eyes of her psychiatrist and instantly felt better.

"I don't love my own daughter. I try so hard, I want to love her more than anything, but I feel nothing. I feel like I'm holding some strangers baby, but she looks just like me. On top of that I'm tired all the time and I feel so guilty. I feel like I'm not enough for her, like I can't provide what she needs the most. Not only do I not love her, but also apparently I don't produce enough milk either. That's just ridiculous, my breasts are huge. I can't even provide her all the food she needs. I'm just a failure as a mother."

Nathalie Wong could tell that Quinn was clearly upset.

"Well there is no doubt that you have postpartum depression Quinn. This happens to about 10% of all new mothers and it's very treatable. When did it start though?"

"The second she was born. It's crazy, and sad, but it's the truth."

Nathalie nodded and smiled sympathetically at Quinn.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Quinn looked down again, holding back tears.

"Because I was so scared that Santana was going to leave me. She's so good with Libby, she's amazing really, and I didn't know what was wrong with me. I tried to suppress my feelings, force myself to love her, but it just made it worse. I spent as little time as possible with her, I ended up basically only holding her while I breastfed her, and when I did I would pay attention to everything but her."

"Do you ever feel the need to hurt yourself or her?"

"Never her. I basically feel like having as little contact with her as possible. I haven't actually seen her since I told Santana five days ago though. Like I've seen her body, but Santana has really kept her away from me, so I haven't seen her face. And I miss her. I don't love her, but I miss her. But the sad part is that I think I miss the routine and the thought of her, more than I miss _her_."

"That's very understandable Quinn. We will fix that though, don't worry. What about yourself though, do you ever want to hurt yourself?"

Quinn wanted to curl up and cry, but she simply nodded a small, almost unnoticeable nod.

"Sometimes. But I never have. I just feel so depressed, like nothing really makes me happy anymore. I don't even remember what it's like to be happy. I feel like _the_ Quinn Fabray-Lopez is gone and all that's left is this shell of what she used to be. I want me back. I want to be the family I've always wanted. I have the perfect wife, and the perfect daughter, but as always there is me there's something wrong with. Santana doesn't deserve any of this."

"What you have to remember is that Santana loves you, Quinn. I understand that she's upset now, and feels the need to protect Libby, but she'll always love you. Another thing that I need you to remember is that this isn't your fault. There is nothing you could have done to prevent this. Of course you could have told someone how you were feeling sooner, but I know that it's not that easy. No one is going to blame you for this."

"I blame myself. I'll always blame myself."

"I know that Quinn, but just don't let it ruin your life. Listen, our time's up, but I'll prescribe you with some anti-depressants and I want you to start taking them right away. I'll talk to you more about treatment in our next session, when Santana is with us."

Quinn stood up and nodded as she took the piece of paper from her.

"I'll see you in a few days and if Santana's waiting out there just tell her that I'll be with her in a minute."

"Thank you doc."

Quinn gave her a small smile before she walked out, into the waiting room where Santana was sitting.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Where's Libby?"

"With Taylor."

"Oh. I thought maybe I'd watch her while you had your session."

Santana shook her head.

"I don't think you're ready for that."

Quinn looked down sadly.

"The doctor will be with you in a minute."

Just as Quinn was about to leave the door opened and Nathalie appeared in the doorway.

"I'm ready for you Santana."

She walked back into the room and Santana stood up. She pressed a gentle kiss to Quinn's cheek and whispered a low 'I love you' before she walked into the office and shut the door behind her, leaving Quinn perplexed. She touched her cheek gently and left the building with a genuine smile on her face.


	41. Our Therapist

**So that last chapter caused a lot more reviews than I would ever have dreamed of! 19 reviews, and I thought I'd maybe get 2 or 3. I love to read them tho, it's amazing to see how into it you all are. It was amazing to see your reactions. I hope this chapter changes your view of Santana a little bit though. **

**And to make one thing clear; I've suffered from depression for at least half of my life now (since I was 10), so I know very well what it's like. I do also know that not everyone with depression feel the need to injure themselves (i.e. cutting) or are suicidal. So Quinn was never suicidal. :) **

**Again; thank you to Pensieri for listening to my ideas and for 'standing' up for Santana in her reviews for the last chapter :) San really does mean good!**

**Oh, and it's a national holiday today, so I was able to update!**

**xo, Emily**

* * *

Santana sat down in the still warm chair that Quinn had been in just a few minutes earlier. As soon as she saw Nathalie's supportive smile her walls broke down and she started crying. She took off her shoes and lifted her feet up into the chair and wrapped her arms around her legs as she cried into them. Nathalie let her cry it out, not wanting to push her, as she knew that Santana was a very emotional person. She nudged the box of tissues closer to her and smiled again.

"Seems like you have a lot to talk about today."

Santana took a few tissues and wiped her nose and her eyes before she put her head on her knees and she looked out the window. It was raining and it seemed very fitting.

"I've deliberately been a bitch to Quinn and I hate it."

"Why have you done that?"

Santana liked Dr. Nathalie Wong. That question could easily have sounded accusing, but instead all she heard in Nathalie's voice was concern and the need to understand Santana's thoughts.

"Because if she's going to leave me then I don't want it to hurt so much."

This piqued Nathalie's interest and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why would she leave you?"

"Quinn has been depressed for four months and I didn't even notice. One of our very good friends noticed, but I didn't. Why wouldn't she leave me? I should have noticed, I should have helped her. And now I've just made it worse. I blocked her out of Libby's life and mine for the last four days. I fucking told her she couldn't love me."

"How did you understand that something was wrong?"

"I've sort of noticed all along, but things have been so crazy with a new baby that I never had a few minutes to just think about it. Besides, the doctors never told us about it. Quinn probably knew about it, because she's smart, but I didn't. At the hospital they said she probably just had the baby blues, but they never told me that if it lasts then it might be PPD. If they had told us about it then I would have at least known the symptoms and I might have been able to help her faster. Look at me, I sound like I'm blaming them! I'm not though; it's my own fault. Anyways, back to your question. I was at work and our friend told me that she had noticed that something was wrong with Quinn and she had researched it and she thought it was PPD. She told me some of the symptoms and it fitted perfectly so I left work early to talk to Quinn. I had every intention to help her. To be there for her. But then she told me that she doesn't love Libby and I wasn't prepared for that. I figured that maybe she was a little confused, or unsure about how to be a good mom, but I would _never_ have guessed that it was this bad. And it freaked me out. It was suddenly so much worse than I ever imagined it could be. So I did what I do best, I said some horrible things to her and then I ran. I fucking ran for four days."

Santana pushed her face into her thighs near her knees as she put her hands in her hair and Nathalie could tell that she was crying.

"The second day she tried talking to me and she told me that she loved me and I told her that until she could love our daughter she wasn't allowed to tell me she loved me. Who fucking says that?!"

Santana still hadn't looked at Nathalie since she began talking.

"You are clearly upset about this, but what do you want to happen Santana?"

"I want Quinn to get better. I want her to be happy again and to see what an amazing baby Libby is. I want to hold her and keep her safe. But I'm always the one hurting her, how can I save her from myself? Life was so much easier in high school when we would slam each other into lockers and slap each other, at least we would get it all out instead of keeping it locked up."

"Have you ever though that maybe you two weren't meant to be?"

Santana's head shot up and she glared at Nathalie who noted to herself that this was clearly a sore subject.

"I will never love anyone more than I love Quinn. Besides Libby of course, but that's a completely different love. If anything ever happens to us and we separate then I don't want anyone else."

Nathalie nodded.

"Would you feel comfortable with telling her everything you've told me today in our next session together?"

"If it will make her better then yes. Anything to see Quinn smile again."

"It's going to take time, not just to get her better, but also you two. I told her to go on anti-depressants and if she takes them, talks to me regularly and also talks to a doctor then she will get better. She wants to love Libby Santana; you just have to be there for her. She would never hurt Libby, so while I know your natural instincts tell you to protect her, you need to fight them. Quinn needs you more. I'm not saying that you should put Quinn's needs over your daughter's, but Quinn needs to be around Libby too and she needs you to be there for her."

Santana put her feet back on the ground and nodded.

"I also think you should prepare yourself for our next session, I have a feeling it's going to be hard."

"Thank you, Dr. Wong."

Santana put her shoes back on and stood up.

"Umm… would you mind if I gave you a hug?"

Nathalie stood up and smiled before she hugged Santana tightly.

"You both feel guilty, but you both need to let go of that to get better."

Santana smiled sadly and wiped away a tear.

"I'll see you in two days."

Santana went to pick up Libby before she dropped by Quinn's favorite pizza place and picked up dinner.

"Quinn, I'm home."

She walked into the kitchen and put the pizza down before walking into the living room, while carrying Libby on her hip.

"Hey."

Quinn was sitting on the couch and Santana leaned down and kissed her head.

"Have a good session?"

Quinn nodded.

"Do you want to hold Libby?"

Quinn looked up at Santana who was still standing behind her and smiled.

"Yes please."

Santana gently put Libby down on Quinn's lap, so she was facing her mommy.

"I bought pizza for dinner. Be careful, she grabs things!"

Quinn gently tickled Libby's tummy and the little girl let out a loud squeal causing both of them to giggle. Libby leaned forward and tried to grab Quinn's hair, but Quinn gently took her hand instead.

"You sure are a grabber, huh? You're pretty cute though."

Libby simply smiled at her and that's when Quinn noticed her little shirt, which said 'I heart mommy'. Quinn knew that they had one that said 'I heart mama' too, so Santana had deliberately put that one on this morning. She gently stroked Libby's back and kissed her soft cheek just as Santana walked in with the pizza box and two plates.

"You have no idea how good that looks."

Santana smiled and nodded before she sat down next to Quinn. She put one slice on each plate and handed one to Quinn.

"We have a lot to talk about, but I suggest that we wait until our next session. Nathalie can probably help us figure out our feelings."

Quinn looked at Santana and nodded before she quickly moved her plate as Libby reached out for her pizza and Santana smiled at the two.

"Want me to take her?"

"No I think I've got her. I love her shirt."

Santana took a small bite of her pizza.

"I was hoping you'd notice. Listen Quinn?"

Quinn's amazing hazel orbs locked with Santana's chocolate brown ones.

"Even though we're gonna wait until Thursday I just wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry for failing you."

Quinn looked at her a little confused and Santana saw this.

"You trust me with your life and I didn't protect you."

Quinn could see the pain in Santana's eyes.

"Oh San."

Quinn gently put a hand on Santana's cheek and Santana leaned into it, closing her eyes.

"I love you Quinn."

Quinn wanted to say it back, but Santana's previous words held her back. Santana opened her eyes when she noticed Quinn's hesitation.

"It's okay, you can say it."

Quinn saw the sincerity in Santana's eyes and relaxed.

"I love you San."

Santana smiled and kissed her gently before nuzzling into her neck.

"Don't worry Quinn, you're going to get better."

Quinn put one hand in Santana's hair, gently running her nails over her scalp as her other hand made sure Libby wouldn't fall backwards. She looked down on Libby's smile and knew that she would in fact get better.

* * *

Quinn and Santana sat down with a little space between them and Santana laced her fingers through Quinn's.

"How are you feeling Quinn?"

Santana squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm happy that I'm getting help. I know that it's going to be a long ride, but I feel better now that I've started taking the medication, talking to you and have finally opened up to someone."

Nathalie smiled.

"That's good. Like you said, it's going to be a long ride, I do however think it's going to go faster than you probably expect. I know that four months may seem like a very long time for you, but some people suffer from this for maybe a year before opening up, and the faster you confess to your problems the faster you can get better. It also helps that you don't have a history with depression and that you have a stable income."

Santana nodded.

"We'll get through it."

Nathalie looked down at her notes for a second.

"You have both agreed to let me share what we talked about in our private sessions, but I would prefer it if you did that yourself. Any of you who would like to start?"

Santana nodded and looked at Quinn.

"I'd like to start, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

Quinn gave her a reassuring smile and Santana looked down at her lap as she began talking.

"When Quinn got pregnant again and she got past the 12 week mark without miscarrying I got so excited, I just knew that we were finally going to have the family we both really wanted. Her pregnancy wasn't exactly easy as she had morning sickness and was aching everywhere, but we were both so excited. She even painted the nursery. Then she woke me in the middle of the night, telling me that her water had broken, and a few hours later Libby was here. It was amazing and magical and everything I ever dreamed it would be. When I think about it now I should have noticed that Quinn didn't want to hold Libby, but I was just so excited that I barely even registered it. Before we left the hospital our midwife told me that she though Quinn had the baby blues, and that it would go away by itself within two weeks. Two weeks passed and Quinn still wouldn't really interact with the baby, but I was just too busy to even notice."

Santana closed her eyes as tears started falling onto her cheeks.

"I was too busy to pay attention to my own wife."

She took a deep breath and Quinn gently kissed the back of her hand.

"This all went on until Taylor told me that she thought Quinn had postpartum depression and Quinn matched the description, so I immediately went home to be there for her, but I was so shocked by what she told me. I would have never guessed that it was that bad. I didn't know how to handle it so I went for a long walk with Libby and on that walk I looked back and I saw all the signs that I had missed and I began hating myself. I should have noticed much sooner, I should have gotten her help sooner. I stupidly convinced myself that as soon as Quinn got help and got better she would be mad at me for not seeing this sooner and she'd leave me, so I decided to just block her out completely to protect my heart. So maybe it wouldn't hurt so much when she did leave me. I know now that it was irrational and stupid, and I probably did then too because I kept telling myself that I was just trying to protect Libby. Then I called my mom and she told me that I needed to call you so that Quinn could get the help she needed and I did that and here we are."

"San, I'm never going to leave you."

"I know that, I just freaked myself out. I was stupid both before and after we found out. I just want my wife back, I just want you to be happy."

Quinn gently ran her thumb over the back of Santana's hand.

"I will be, eventually."

Santana smiled at her.

"I think it's your turn."

"Right. Where do I begin? I can tell you that I was just as excited as you when I passed the 12-week mark and I fell in love with her when I first saw those lines on the pregnancy test. I don't know what happened, because I loved her when the labor started, but for some reason I felt nothing but relief when she was out. Ever since she arrived I've felt like she's a stranger and I hate it. I've tried taking care of her like if I was baby sitting her, but it's so hard because she looks so much like me and I know that I should love her, but I don't. In return I feel guilty for not loving her and it's all just a black circle of sadness. I feel guilty towards you too you know? You had to stand up and do basically everything and you didn't complain once. You're really good with her, you know?"

Santana smiled and squeezed her hand and Quinn smiled and even laughed slightly.

"The worst part is that we're so alike, you and I. You were afraid that I'd leave you after you found out what was wrong; while I never told anyone how I felt because I was afraid you'd leave me when you found out. We really need to work on our insecurities, because baby, I'm in this for the long run! I kept telling myself that I'd learn to love her. I'd learn to look at her the way you do. I'll never blame you for not noticing though, at the end of each day you'd still crawl into bed with me and hug me and tell me you loved me. You'd get up several times during the night to feed her, and you still got up at 7 am every morning to make me breakfast. I don't know how you did it all. I will however admit that what happened after I finally opened up to you hurt a lot. I finally got the courage to talk to you and you walked out on me and you didn't speak to me for four days. I felt as if I'd lost everything good in my life. I feel better now though. I know you were scared too, and you're here now and that's what matters. We make irrational decisions when we're upset and frustrated."

Santana moved closer to Quinn and wrapped her arms around her wife tightly.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you."

Quinn hugged her back as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner."

Santana just hugged her tighter, nuzzling into her neck.

"And thank you for letting me spend some time with Libby these last two days, she really is amazing."

Santana smiled widely and let out a little giggle.

"She's a little monster, but she's our little monster"


	42. Our Date

**It was never my intention for you to hate Santana so much. But I love reading your reviews and seeing how you view this story. I hope you'll still follow it, even though you dislike Santana now! **

**Also, just because Quinn had thoughts about hurting herself didn't mean she was going to act on them. Again, I should know! **

**Hope you like this chapter though :) **

**xo, Em**

**ps: I originally posted this on Saturday, but since the mail service was down I deleted it and reposted it now!**

* * *

Santana walked into the kitchen where Libby was 'sitting' on Quinn's hip while Quinn prepared her bottle. Quinn had been on anti-depressants for two weeks now, as well as talking to Dr. Wong several times a week, and while she was far from being completely back to normal she did already feel slightly better. She saw a light at the end of the tunnel and she had started to voluntarily do things with Libby, such as getting up during the night if she cried and playing with her during the day. She was no longer afraid to let Libby into her life. Santana walked over to them and kissed the top of Libby's head and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's cheek.

"I'm leaving now, I'll be back in around two hours or so. Don't be afraid to call or text me if you have any questions, or you call Taylor. She's pretty good with Libby too. I'm sure you two will be just fine though."

Quinn smiled and pulled Santana in for a proper kiss.

"I think we'll be fine, but I'll call you if anything happens. Have a good session baby, I love you."

"I love you too"

Santana smiled and kissed her again before she gave Libby a quick kiss and left.

Santana had decided to have one session a week to talk about her problems and so that Quinn wouldn't feel like she was the only one who needed help. She sure as hell did too.

"So let's continue where we left off, shall we?"

Santana nodded.

"Last week you said that you were tired of running away from problems, and acting like a child, and I'd be very interested to know why that is your initial reaction to things."

Santana frowned slightly, but it wasn't because of what Nathalie had said, it was her thinking face.

"I've never thought about that to be honest."

"You have a double session today, think away."

"And I suppose you would prefer it if I think out loud, right?"

Nathalie shrugged, but smirked.

"Preferably, yes, but it's up to you. You're here for yourself Santana."

"Have you ever lived in a small town?"

Nathalie laughed.

"I am from a small town."

Santana nodded.

"Good, then you know what it's like. It's hard, really fucking hard. People are judgmental asses and if you don't have a thick skin you're not going to make it. I learned that pretty early. Ever since I first met Quinn I've known that I was _different_. It took me a while to understand what that meant, but I just knew that I would have to learn to protect myself and the people I care about. It sort of started with Brittany, way before we even met Quinn. Brittany was always so innocent and naïve, such an easy target. But she was my best friend and I would never let anyone hurt her. I stuck up for her and people quickly became afraid of me. That was never my intention; I just wanted people to stop picking on people who weren't like everyone else. Brittany is special; she's an amazing person.

"But just because people thought I was so tough didn't mean it was true. People started giving me crap instead of directing it at Brittany and it hurt like hell, but I was just happy that B was safe. Things were hard at home too, my parents love me, I know that, but they had certain expectations. My dad is a doctor and my mom was a stay-at-home mom and they had an amazing social circle. They expected me to be the perfect socialite daughter. We lived in fucking Lima for God's sake, not New York! Then we started High School and Quinn quickly became head cheerleader and the competition between us began. I basically turned into a bitch and a slut. I slept with every single guy at my school. You know that guy that you see where you think 'he'll never get laid, ever', yeah, I fucked him. I'm sure more than half of them lost their virginity to me. I still can't believe that Quinn slept with one person and she got pregnant, and I slept with them all and I didn't even have a pregnancy scare. People would take me on dates so they could get laid, not because they really liked me. I guess I just turned into an even bigger bitch to protect myself, so it wouldn't hurt so much. I eventually began coming to terms with my sexually and I stopped sleeping with everyone, and just slept with Brittany instead. I was outed on TV in our whole state. That hurt more than anything, I wasn't ready to come out yet, and I was just pushed into it. It doesn't matter anymore though, I came out of the closet and I got a girlfriend and I was happy."

Santana took a sip from her water glass.

"Anyways, I think I act so stupid and childish is because I never learned to deal with my emotions. I would just put on this tough façade and ignore everything else, push everything else aside. Back then I could simply look at a person and they'd practically wet themselves with fear, but you can't do that when you're an adult. So instead I run. Instead of dealing with my feelings I run away from them. And I can't do that anymore, not when I have a beautiful wife and an amazing daughter who needs me. So what I need to do is learn how to express my feelings and accept other people's feelings. Especially Quinn's. When she opened up to me and told me how she felt about Libby I should have comforted her and told her how much I love her. I should have reassured her that until she got better and could love Libby the way she's supposed to, I would love Libby for the both of us. I should have called you right away."

Santana was looking into thin air, one eyebrow slightly furrowed and she was biting her lip.

"That's a lot of thoughts Santana, we'll work on those later. But right now, what do you do to help Quinn?"

"I try to be supportive of her. I make us dinner almost every day and after we put Libby to bed at night we sit down and talk. We share our feelings and I get her to tell me whatever she wants to, without pushing her in any way. I've also taken her to the hospital to talk to a specialist a few times and whenever she's comfortable with it I let her be alone with Libby or just do little things with her, such as bathe her or feed her. Only when she wants to though, I don't want to push her into anything. But I can tell that she's getting better already."

Nathalie nodded and smiled.

"I think so too. She seems a little bit happier, and she's started talking about Libby more and more."

Santana smiled big.

"Libby loves her! She lights up whenever Quinn walks into the room and she's always trying to grab onto her. They're very cute together."

"I don't doubt it. How are you two though?"

"I think we're both guilty. She's guilty for not telling anyone sooner and I'm guilty for acting the way I did. I'm already planning a way to try and make it up to her though, but I want to wait until she's doing even better. I guess it will be an apology as well as a celebration that she overcame this. We still haven't been intimate yet though; we'll kiss and snuggle in bed, but nothing more. I don't mind though, I know she's not ready. I'd wait forever for her, and I will if I have to."

"You're both very determined people, I have complete confidence that you'll both overcome this and be stronger than ever. Libby's very lucky to have you both."

"Libby may be lucky, but I'm the luckiest of us all."

* * *

Quinn was sitting on the floor next to Libby, who was currently having tummy time.

"Hey Libby, do you want to go outside?"

Libby lay down and looked up at Quinn who smiled at the sleepy girl.

"I think that's a yes."

Quinn gently picked up the sleepy girl and carried her upstairs to change her diaper and put on something a little bit warmer before she walked downstairs again, put Libby in her stroller and went for a walk.

* * *

"Quinn, I'm home."

Santana walked into the house and noticed that it was completely quiet. She was just about to start looking around for them when her phone buzzed and she saw that Quinn had sent her a picture of Libby, asleep in her stroller. Santana smiled to herself and typed a quick reply.

'_I'm glad you're spending some time together! xx'_

'**Me too! We'll be home soon. Xo'**

Santana went upstairs to grab a quick shower and when she came downstairs again she found Libby and Quinn in the living room.

"Hey babe. Have a nice walk?"

Santana leaned down and kissed Quinn, who smiled into the kiss and returned it.

"Yeah, it was great. I figured that I had been so excited about that stroller, and you got it for me so I wanted to really try it out and it's great. Libby loved it too, she fell asleep straight away."

Santana sat down on the couch next to Quinn and took Libby into her arms, snuggling with her.

"Oh yeah, she almost always fall asleep in cars and strollers. It's handy if you want her to sleep, but she refuses to, but not so handy when you have to go somewhere and it's not nap time yet."

Quinn smiled as she watched Libby suck on her fingers.

"I bet. How did your session go today?"

"It was hard, but it was good to get it out."

"What did you talk about?"

"We tried figuring out why my first instinct is always to run away from things. I'm working really hard on it though."

Quinn snuggled into Santana and put her head on her shoulder.

"I know you are. You've been a really great listener lately when I tell you how I feel."

Santana kissed the top of her head.

"I try really hard. You mean so much to me and I just want to be there for you. When we got married I promised you I'd be there in sickness and in health, for better and for worst. When we hit a bad patch I ran, I can't keep doing that."

"I trust that you'll learn to know yourself and your feelings enough to know better the next time something happens. Because let's face it, it's us, something's bound to happen."

Santana laughed.

"You're right, it's bound to happen. And when it does, I'll be right by your side."

"Good, I'm glad. Want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

Quinn stood up and put on one of her favorite movies.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Come on, it's hilarious! Plus Emma Stone is so hot."

Santana grinned and nodded.

"She sure is. And I love all the scenes with her parents, they're so funny."

Quinn laughed and pressed play. Libby luckily slept through the whole movie and as soon as it was done Santana stood up.

"Go shower, I'm taking you out today."

Quinn looked up at her, surprised.

"What?"

"Yup, date night. So go get ready."

They hadn't been on a date night since before Libby had been born so Quinn grinned and ran upstairs.

* * *

"Wow."

That was all Santana could say when Quinn walked downstairs, wearing a pale pink and white polka dot dress. Quinn smiled and twirled around.

"Do you like it?"

"Heck yeah, you look so elegant and sexy!"

"Thank you. I found it at a vintage store while I was pregnant with Libby so I bought it, hoping that I'd be able to fit into it after I had her."

Santana wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her passionately.

"It fits perfectly."

Quinn gently ran her hands through Santana's soft curls and smiled.

"You look pretty good yourself, missy."

Santana nuzzled into Quinn's hair and smiled.

"Not nearly as good as you baby."

Quinn gently brought Santana's face back to her own and kissed her, just as the doorbell rang. Quinn pulled away and groaned while Santana giggled.

"Babysitter's here!"

Santana laced their fingers together and they opened the door to reveal Taylor and Carly standing there.

"You seriously got Taylor Swift to babysit for us?"

Santana grinned and nodded.

"Wasn't hard either, right Tay?"

"Are you kidding me? I was practically begging for her to let me. I almost went as far as to offering her money for letting me babysit."

Quinn giggled and let them in.

"Libby's in her playpen in the living room. You know her schedule; don't let her stay up too late. Quinn and I will be back whenever, I'll text you."

Taylor was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Okay, now buh-bye!"

Santana grabbed her leather jacket, purse and car keys before she followed Quinn out the door and called over her shoulder.

"There is money in the kitchen for pizza, and behave yourself kids!"

Taylor and Carly giggled and called back before closing the door.

"Thank you Santana, we love you!"

Santana smiled and got into the sports car her record label had given her when her album had become a huge success.

"You ready Mrs. Fabray-Lopez?"

Quinn kissed Santana's cheek and smiled.

"Ready, hot stuff!"

Santana flashed her a grin before she backed out of the driveway and drove them to the restaurant.

"Japanese! Yes, you have no idea how much I've been craving to eat sushi, I was so excited when the doctor told me I could eat it again."

Santana smiled and got out of the car and ran to the other side to open it for Quinn.

"I know you have, you mentioned it a few times."

"You noticed. That's very sweet baby."

Quinn gave Santana a light kiss before they headed into a restaurant.

"You can have some wine babe, I'll drive us home."

They were seated at their table and had been handed the menus.

Santana shook her head and smiled.

"I'm fine, I'll just have some soda or something. You're allowed a glass though, you haven't had one in over a year."

"A glass of white wine sounds really good…. And the doctor did say that I could have a glass. I think I'll do that, thank you baby."

They smiled at each other before they both looked down at their menus and when the waiter returned they both ordered the same sushi, Santana ordered a glass of diet coke and Quinn a glass of white wine.

"It's really nice to see your smile again, Q."

Quinn looked up from her food and gave Santana a shy smile.

"It feels good to be able to smile without it being fake again. That medication is helping a lot."

"How are your sessions with Nathalie? I'm glad the meds are helping though, I can tell the difference all ready."

"They're great. Sometimes I don't say much, I just sit there and think, but she doesn't mind. I like her a lot, I feel very comfortable there. And I like that she doesn't say too much, she lets me figure things out for myself. And I've really found a light at the end of the tunnel, I just have to get there now and you and Libby are helping me get there. Now enough talk about that, this is a happy date night, so eat your sushi before it gets cold!"

Santana giggled and dramatically ate a piece.

"Mm, so good!"

Quinn bit her lip as she watched her wife. She sure was lucky.

* * *

Santana opened the car door for Quinn again and they entered their house holding hands.

"Hey Tay and Carly, we're back."

"In the living room."

They walked into the living room to find the two girls laying sprawled out on different ends of the couch with blankets throw over them and each had a bowl of pop corn. Santana smiled and sat down in a chair and pulled Quinn down on her lap.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah, we've watched loads of movies. It was awesome."

"How was Libby?"

Quinn asked them.

"She was awesome, we fed her and changed her before we sat down at the piano and Tay sang for her, which she seemed to love. She would giggle and pay attention. Then we put her to bed and she's been out ever since."

"That's great. Thanks so much for helping us out."

Both girls stood up and hugged Quinn and Santana.

"You're welcome, we had fun. Hope you did too."

"We had a lovely time, thank you."

"We'll see you later, we love you!"

They said goodbye and after Quinn and Santana had locked up and turned off the lights they walked upstairs and into their bedroom, after they had checked up on Libby.

When they entered their bedroom Quinn slowly zipped down Santana's dress and she gently kissed her shoulder.

"What are you doing babe?"

Santana was holding back a moan.

"Just spending some quality time with my wife. Now shh."

Santana grinned and turned around quickly, crashing her lips with Quinn's.

As they were snogging Santana started taking off Quinn's new dress and they were both quickly wearing nothing but their underwear. Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn and pulled her closer while deepening the kiss, but after a little while Quinn pulled away and rested her forehead against Santana's shoulder.

"You okay baby?"

Santana gently pushed some hair behind Quinn's ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready for this again. I thought I was, but I'm not. I'm so, so sorry."

Santana took a small step back so she could look at Quinn and she cupped her wife's face in her hands and wiped away a tear with her thumb before she leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Baby, it's okay, you don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. I'll wait forever for you baby girl."

Quinn kissed her gently again.

"Thank you."

She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling vulnerable and Santana let go of her and quickly found two of her large college shirts. She gently removed Quinn's bra and put the shirt on her, before she did the same to herself. She picked up Quinn bridal style and gently put her into bed before she climbed in herself. They moved so they were face to face and Santana kissed her nose gently.

"Goodnight beautiful, I love you."

Quinn rested her head against Santana's shoulder and kissed her neck gently.

"Goodnight Sannie. Thank you for tonight. I love you too."

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn and Quinn intertwined their legs and they quickly fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	43. Our Beth

**Hello again!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I was sick one day and celebrated our national independence day yesterday so it's been pretty crazy! Had the day off yesterday and on Monday, so 4 day weekend! Hopefully I'll be able to post more chapters then :) **

**For those of you that haven't; check out my three-shot fic 'Speak now'. The last chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow or Monday. Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them!**

**A special thanks to Pensieri for helping me out loads; you're awesome Franniekins. **

**Enjoy and feel free to leave a review! Oh and Eurovision tonight!**

**xo, Ned.**

* * *

Quinn woke up to the horrible sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom. She quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom, freezing for a second when she saw Santana hunched over the toilet before she hurried over to her wife and held her hair back while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"It's okay baby, just get it out and then I will get you back to bed."

Santana groaned and after 5 more minutes she leaned into Quinn's embrace.

"You not feeling well baby?"

Santana shook her head and closed her eyes as Quinn put her hand on her forehead and moved it to her neck.

"You're very warm, you've definitely got a fever. Let's stand up so you can have some water and then you can go back to sleep."

Santana nodded and with Quinn's help she got up on her feet. Quinn supported her weight as they walked to the sink and she quickly filled up one of the water glasses they had by their sink. After Santana had rinsed out her mouth Quinn got her back into bed and tucked her in.

"I can't be sick, Beth is coming today."

Her voice was very week and Quinn felt very bad for her, so she crawled into bed and gently cuddled into her wife.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of Libby and her and I will go pick up Beth okay? You just relax and try to get better baby."

Santana coughed a little bit and snuggled into the covers and within minutes she was asleep again. Quinn was also able to go back to sleep and she was able to sleep until 7 am when Libby woke up crying.

She hurried out of bed and into the nursery so Libby wouldn't wake Santana and picked her up, sitting down in the rocking chair in the room.

"Hey sweetie."

She gently rocked Libby to calm her down as she pulled up her top and got Libby into position so she could eat. Libby was almost 6 months old now, which meant that Quinn had been on anti-depressants for almost two months and they were really helping. Along with her weekly sessions with Nathalie of course. She found herself thinking about Libby when she wasn't with her, she had pictures on her phone (even as her background) and she would talk about Libby to everyone. She knew that she was very close to feeling completely maternal towards her daughter and she loved it. Santana had been such a good wife this last month and a half too, never pressuring Quinn into doing anything she didn't want to, but at the same time she'd make Quinn take the little steps she needed to take when it came to Libby. Just a week ago Santana had been away for two days and Quinn wasn't scared to be alone with Libby. And she knew that Santana hadn't been scared to leave them alone either. While she wasn't 100 percent there yet with Libby, in terms of loving her the way she should, she already felt the way she did with Beth so she had all sorts of reasons to be proud of herself. It was now less than a week until Halloween, which also marked the day that Libby turned six months old and Beth had a week off from school so she was flying out to California to stay with them for her vacation. That way they could have a little celebration for Libby as Beth might not be able to make it for her first birthday, Beth would get to go trick or treating in a whole new neighborhood and most importantly; they'd all get to spend some time together. It was the first time Beth would be visiting them in California all by herself, she'd always come with Shelby before, but since Shelby was busy with work she'd agreed to let Beth go all by herself. Beth was after all 10 years old now.

Quinn smiled down at Libby and gently kissed her forehead as Libby pulled away from her and yawned.

"Still tired, sleepy head? Why don't we change your diaper and you can go back to sleep."

She stood up and gently patted Libby's back before she changed on her and put her back into her crib. Just as she was tucking Libby in she heard a weak voice coming from the bedroom across the hall.

"Quinnie?"

Quinn smiled to herself as she walked out of the room. Santana must be really sick if she was calling her Quinnie.

"I'm right here baby, do you need anything?"

Santana looked at Quinn with half-opened eyes.

"Soup? Are you sure you'll be all right today? I was supposed to make the cake for Beth."

"I'll make you lots of soup baby. Don't worry; all three of us will be just perfect. I'll get you healthy again in no time and then you can make a cake for Beth."

Santana just nodded and closed her eyes and Quinn couldn't help but smile and rushed over to kiss her forehead before she left the room again. They had unfortunately missed Beth's 10th birthday because of the new baby and work, so Santana had come up with the idea of having a surprise celebration with just the four of them when Beth came to visit. Quinn had thought it was a wonderful idea, so even more birthday presents had been bought and they were all set. Besides the cake of course. And the birthday girl.

* * *

Quinn gently checked under the blanket to see if Libby was still asleep before she looked back up towards the doors where passengers came out. She was waiting for Beth to come out; her plane had landed so she should be out any minute now. She was sitting on one of the benches by the exit; Libby was in her car seat, resting on the floor. A blanket was over it so no one could see her, even though she was almost six months old not a single paparazzi had gotten a picture of her face yet. Quinn and Santana had decided to post one when she turned 6 months old, but for her own safety and privacy they wanted to keep her out of the press. She saw the doors slide open and as soon as Beth spotted her she came running over and threw her arms around Quinn.

"Hey cutie! You ready for a fun week?"

"Hi Auntie Q! Yes, you have no idea. Where's auntie S?"

Quinn stood up and took Beth's hand and picked up the car seat before they all headed towards the car.

"Santana is at home, she got sick this morning so I'm telling her to stay in bed so hopefully she'll get better soon."

"Aww, that sucks. We'll still have fun though. I've missed you so much."

Quinn smiled as she helped Beth get settled into the car.

"I've missed you too, B. It's nice to have you for ourselves for a whole week. Halloween is going to be so much fun."

Beth smiled and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Thank you for being the best auntie ever, Q."

Quinn couldn't help but grin; having Beth here was definitely pushing her depression away.

"Thank you for being the best niece ever, B."

Quinn kissed Beth's forehead and got into the car, driving home.

"How is baby Libby?"

"She's growing, she's now at 12 pounds. She's now a very happy little girl, and I think she'll be very excited to see you when she wakes up."

Beth smiled and peaked under the blanket.

"She looks just like you and me!"

Quinn smiled and nodded.

"She sure does, not hard to tell we're all related. How's my favorite little B?"

"I'm good, just glad to have some vacation time."

"How's school going?"

"It's so boring. I hate it, I like playing with my friends though."

"Why is it boring?"

"It's so easy. It's not challenging anymore. Mom's talking to them so I might get to skip a grade or something."

"That's good, you'll probably get more challenges there. My biological daughter, the genius!"

Beth giggled.

"I don't think I'm a genius Auntie Q. Not yet at least."

Quinn laughed and parked outside their house.

"You're so humble my dear. Now come on, let's go wake Sannie."

Beth jumped out of the car and ran into the house, straight upstairs to Santana and Quinn's bedroom. Quinn followed her inside, carrying the baby and followed them upstairs to find Beth in her bed, snuggled into Santana.

"Hi Auntie S. I've missed you and I hope you get better soon."

Quinn stood in the doorway and watched as Santana gently kissed Beth's head.

"Thank you, B. I've missed you too. I love you."

Beth snuggled in more.

"I love you too Auntie S."

Quinn couldn't help but feel pretty happy with her life when she watched the two, so she stood there for a few minutes before she put Libby in her crib and went downstairs to prepare lunch.

* * *

"Come on Beth, wake up."

Beth opened her eyes slowly and saw Santana sitting on the bed next to her.

"Morning Sannie."

Santana smiled at the girl.

"Morning Bethy. Get up, we've got a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Beth quickly jumped out of bed and was about to run down the stairs when Santana grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Hold on there kiddo, you've got to cover your eyes."

Beth giggled but agreed.

"Fine, just hurry up, I'm excited."

Santana took her hand and led her downstairs, and as soon as they reached the bottom she put her hands over the smaller girl's eyes and guided her into the kitchen. As soon as they entered the room both Quinn and Santana started singing 'Happy Birthday to You' and Santana removed her hands.

Beth squealed when she saw the cake and the presents and she ran over and sat on one of the bar stools by the kitchen island.

"Happy 10th birthday Beth!"

"But it's not my birthday!"

Both of the older women kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"We know, but we weren't able to celebrate the big day with you so we planned our own little celebration. It was supposed to be the day you got her, but because San got sick we moved it till today."

"Thank you so much! You guys are the best aunts ever. The cake is so pretty, did you buy it?"

Santana grinned and looked at the cake.

"Nope, I made it. I'm glad you like it, kiddo."

"Thank you Sannie."

Beth closed her eyes and blew out the candles as Libby giggled.

"What are you laughing at cutie?"

Libby just continued giggling so Beth gave her a kiss and sat back down to eat the slice of cake Santana had given her.

"So since I've been sick for the last two days I'd love to hear about your trip over here."

"My flight was good Sannie, I sat next to a nice boy named Lars who was also flying alone. We played together and had lots of fun."

Santana grinned.

"So no boy cooties then?"

Beth giggled.

"No Sannie, not all boys have cooties."

Quinn laughed and handed Santana a cup of coffee.

"So Halloween is tomorrow, do you know who you want to be?"

Beth nodded and smirked.

"I want to be you!"

Santana laughed.

"That won't be too hard, considering the fact that you look so much like her. We're just gonna have to go buy you a cute little summer dress and you'll just like a mini Quinn."

"I can't wait. Gonna be the best Halloween ever."

"I think so too. Maybe Santana should dress up like me too and we'll all be Quinn?"

Beth's eyes widened and she nodded her head vigorously while her mouth was stuffed with cake.

"You're so smart, wifey."

Santana grinned and kissed Quinn quickly.

"Can I be cheerleader Quinn and wear our old uniform with a blonde wig?"

Quinn bit her lip as she nodded slowly. Santana could definitely wear their old uniforms again. Santana simply smirked when she saw the look on Quinn's face. She was so gonna get some action soon and it was about time too.

"This cake is so good Sannie."

"I worked hard on it B, so I'm glad you like it."

Quinn was getting really impatient so she held out one of the presents.

"Come on, open it."

Beth smirked as she knew that Quinn wouldn't be able to hold in her excitement and took it from her, ripping the paper off.

"It's so pretty! I love it."

Beth studied the large, pink, black and gold colored book. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Other Stories. The cover was black, pink and gold while the edge, where the pages were, was gold.

"I was told that it's your favourite book, so I figured you'd like that."

Beth smiled and nodded.

"I love it, thank you so much."

Beth hugged both of them tightly.

"We also got you one more thing."

Santana handed her a square box and Beth smiled as she ripped off the paper.

"Shelby told us you love jigsaw puzzles, but not the easy ones so we figured this would be fun."

"Wasgij! I love that, I've seen it all over New York, but mom never bought one for me. Thank you, I can't wait to try it out, this is so awesome!"

Quinn smiled and kissed her head again.

"You're welcome, cutie. Now eat up, we're going to Disneyland today."

Beth's eyes widened again and she quickly finished her cake and the toast Santana had put in front of her before she ran upstairs and got dressed. While they were waiting for Beth Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn.

"Do you like having her here?"

Quinn leaned into Santana's embrace and nodded.

"A lot. She seems so happy to be here and having her here makes me feel like we're gonna be really good parents when Libby gets older. Thank you for thinking about inviting her over."

Santana kissed the top of Quinn's head.

"You're welcome babe."

"And thank you for seeing Nathalie too, you've gotten so much better babe."

Santana grinned.

"I think so too. I've come to the conclusion that I'm sort of like a young volcano. I don't really know how to control my outbursts, but with Nathalie's help I am getting there and soon I'll probably be an older, wiser volcano that never explode."

Quinn giggled.

"A volcano huh?"

"Yup, a big, badass volcano."

Quinn gently kissed Santana's neck and pulled away from their embrace to go pick up Libby.

"Well, I might get you to explode tonight."

With that she walked upstairs to get Libby ready and Santana stared after her and when realization hit her she groaned.

* * *

"Auntie Q, can I take that roller coaster?"

"Sure you can, wanna go on it alone?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, we'll be right here waiting for you when you come off."

Beth nodded and ran to stand in line for the children's roller coaster.

"She's having a lot of fun."

"Fun is just the beginning of it, we should take her here every time she comes to visit."

"You know I love Disneyland, but I don't love it THAT much…"

Quinn giggled and leaned on Santana.

"Is Libby still asleep?"

Santana peaked under the covers and nodded.

"Yup. Man she's tired today."

Quinn looked at her watch.

"She should wake up for food pretty soon. I bet Beth is hungry too so we should just go find something to eat."

"I'm starving so I say yes to that."

Quinn smiled and kissed Santana gently when Beth came running towards them with another girl.

"Auntie Q, auntie S, this is Frannie. Frannie this is Quinn and Santana. Frannie and I sat together on the roller coaster."

"Hi Frannie, did you have fun on the roller coaster?"

"Yeah, it was so much fun! Um, I was wondering if I could get your autograph Santana? I really like your album."

Santana smiled.

"Of course! Where do you want it?"

Frannie looked into her bag and found a piece of paper.

"Right here please."

Santana found a pen in her purse and signed it for her.

"There you go."

"Thank you so much! This is the best day ever."

Beth smiled at her.

"You know, Quinn is an actress, you should get her autograph too!"

Frannie's eyes widened.

"You are? Whoa, that's so cool! Can I get yours too?"

Quinn giggled and nodded. Santana smirked at her and handed her the pen.

"Thank you! I should go now; my mom's waiting for me. Bye."

"Nice meeting you, bye!"

"Did you have fun too, Beth?"

"Yeah, the roller coaster was awesome, I could go on it forever and ever. But I'm kinda hungry."

"So are we, let's go get some food."

As they were eating their pizza Beth kept talking about how much fun she was having on vacation and that she wanted to move to Los Angeles.

"I like LA a lot too, but all your friends are in New York, aren't you gonna miss them?"

Beth frowned slightly as she thought about it.

"You're right, I would. Okay I'll just come visit you guys all the time."

Quinn smiled kissed her head.

"Sounds like a good plan, B."

"I think so too, then mom can have some time for herself too."

"I'm sure she'll love that, and you know that you can come here whenever you want to."

Beth nodded as she took a big bite of her pizza slice.

"You guys are the best aunts ever."

Santana smirked.

"We know."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"My wife, oh so modest."

Santana grinned and kissed Quinn.

"But you love me for it."

Quinn nodded slightly.

"Sadly."

Beth giggled and Santana stuck her tongue out at Beth and Beth did the same.

"Disneyland sure brings out the kid in everyone…"

Both Santana and Beth laughed and Beth held out a slice of pizza.

"Have some more food auntie Q."

* * *

"Happy six month birthday Libby, I love you"

Beth was sitting on the couch, holding Libby as the four of them were celebrating that Libby was six months old.

"Since you can't be here on Libby's real birthday we figured we'd have a special one with just us."

"I like that a lot, too bad Libby can't eat cake yet."

Quinn smiled and stroked Libby's head.

"Yeah she's gonna have to wait a little while longer for that."

"Q, I made this, is it okay to post it now?"

Quinn looked at Santana's screen and saw a picture of Libby the day she was born and a picture San had taken earlier that day.

"It looks awesome, go right ahead and post it."

Santana grinned and went onto twitter.

"_SantanaFL: Libby turns 6 months old today. We love you baby girl. Photo attached."_

"You do realize people are gonna go crazy now, as this is the first picture anyone has of her face?"

"I know, it's gonna be pretty wild. But I think we did the right thing by not exposing her and now we're the one posting the pictures so we can control what gets out there."

Santana nodded.

"I don't want her exposed to the world before she can decide if she wants it herself or not."

Beth looked up and smiled.

"My friend in New York texted me that she saw a picture of me in a magazine from the other day and I loved it! I'm like famous now."

Santana smirked.

"You may like it now, but trust me; it gets old fast. You should be glad you're going back home soon and away from the cameras."

Beth nodded.

"I'm sure I'll agree with you later, but I'll enjoy it for now."

Santana smiled as she looked at the three girls on the couch.

"I can't believe she's six months old already. Time passes so fast."

Quinn nodded in agreement.

"It's crazy. What's even crazier is the fact that Beth is 10 though. It's been 10 years since I went into labor during a singing competition."

"It makes me feel so old."

Beth giggled.

"You're not old Sannie, you're still in your 20's! Mommy on the other hand."

Quinn and Santana burst out laughing.

"Don't say that to her, dear!"

Beth giggled.

"I won't."

* * *

Quinn had just put Beth to bed after a long evening with trick or treating and candy eating and she kissed her head gently before she headed into her own room.

All three had looked like her today and she thought it was pretty funny. Even Libby had worn a little summer dress in her stroller and Beth had gotten so much candy that she almost got a cavity just from looking at it. Santana had indeed worn a blonde wig and her old Cheerios uniform, and Quinn had barely been able to keep her hands to herself all evening.

Santana was sitting at her desk in her office, typing away on her Mac.

"From LAX to Hawaii…"

She had to make everything perfect and Quinn could not find out about it. Was flying with a baby hard? It probably could be, but Libby was a good baby and Quinn would probably know how to handle it.

She was sitting at her desk, still in her Cheerios uniform when she heard Quinn call for her from their bedroom.

"Hey Sannie, can you come here for a second?

Santana turned off her Mac and stood up.

"Coming babe."

She walked down the hallway and into her bedroom and froze. Quinn was laying on the bed, wearing nothing but lacy underwear.

"Whoa."

Quinn bit her lip.

"That uniform does things to me."

Santana grinned.

"Does this mean that you're ready?"

Quinn nodded slowly.

"Definitely…"

Santana didn't waste any more time and she quickly got onto the bed and lay down on top of Quinn.

"You look so sexy."

"Just shut up and kiss me!"

Santana leaned down and captured Quinn's lips with her own. They started a very heated make out session and Santana's hand gently slid down Quinn's body until it reached her lace thong. She pulled back slightly and attached her lips to Quinn's throat as she slid down the thong.

"Fuck, Sannie I need you."

Santana smirked and gently bit Quinn's pulse point before she soothed it with her tongue.

"I know baby, but you've got to be patient."

She continued to suck on Quinn's pulse point and she ran two fingers through Quinn's folds, causing Quinn to moan.

"Damn you're wet babe."

Quinn just groaned and thrust her hips herself against Santana's fingers.

"Please Snix, I need you so badly."

Santana sat up slighty and looked down at Quinn with dark eyes.

"As you wish my dear."

Her two fingers quickly slammed into Quinn and she quickly found a nice pace as her head dove down and she started kissing the top of Quinn's breasts.

"Take off your bra."

Santana continued to fuck Quinn with her fingers as Quinn arched her back and all but ripped her bra off. As soon as the bra was off Santana's lips were attached to Quinn's nipple and she gently bit and sucked on it. It didn't take long before Quinn's walls began to tighten around Santana's fingers and she moved up so her mouth was next to Quinn's ear.

"That's it baby, come for me."

Quinn called out Santana's name as she came. Santana gently sucked on her earlobe as she helped Quinn ride it off. When Quinn came down from her high she looked at Santana through hooded eyes and smirked when Santana put the two fingers into her mouth and licked them clean.

"God that's hot…"

Before long Santana was on her back with a naked blonde on top of her and another tongue in her mouth. It was definitely worth the wait.


	44. Our Hawaii

**Sorry it's short; it was such a beautiful day out today so I want to enjoy that :) **

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews!**

**Special thanks to my unofficial beta; Frannie. The game is on :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xo, Ned.**

* * *

Quinn had spent the whole car ride home from the hospital staring at Santana, not understanding why she could not stop smiling. They had just had their very last appointment with the PPD specialist, but Quinn knew that it was more than that. Every time she tried asking Santana about it she brushed it off and started talking about something else. Santana was currently in the laundry room, but as soon as she came out Quinn was going to corner her until Santana told her what she was smiling about. Just as Santana walked into the living room Quinn's cellphone rang and while she'd normally let it go to voicemail when she was on a mission she felt that she couldn't do that when it was Santana's mother she couldn't do that. She let out a frustrated sigh and gave Santana a look that let her know that this was far from over and answered the phone.

"Hi mamí."

"Hi darling, are you busy?"

"Not at all, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to hear how you were doing, San told me you were going to the hospital today?"

"Yeah, we came home not too long ago actually. I stopped taking the anti-depressants two weeks ago so I had my last appointment with the specialist today to see how I was doing."

"And how are you doing?"

Quinn had to smile, Maribel was so interested in their lives and health and would always call whenever something had happened while her own mother barely even called to check in on Libby.

"I'm doing great, mamí. I was a bit worried about finishing my treatment, but it's actually going so well. My feelings for Libby have changed so much; I would kill for her now. She's mine and I'm so proud of that. I'm still going to see Dr. Wong regularly, but not as often as I have been."

"Oh dear, I'm so happy for you. This is great news. Libby is a very lucky girl to have two such amazing mothers."

Quinn looked up as Santana walked back into the living room, carrying a giggling Libby.

"She is pretty lucky, but so are we."

"You sure are. I'll leave you to it dear; I just wanted to hear that you were okay. Carlos sends his love."

"Tell him hello and that we love him too. Bye mamí, we love you!"

"Love you too."

Quinn sat down next to Santana and Libby and kissed Libby's outstretched hand.

"What did my mom want?"

"Just check in on me. Your dad sends his love."

"My mom really loves you."

Quinn smiled at Libby who was making silly faces.

"I'm really lucky, your parents are so wonderful. Now don't think that you're getting away from that silly smile, babe."

Santana grinned.

"Whatever you say."

"What's up with that? I know you're hiding something, what is it?"

Santana looked at Libby.

"What do you say, babe? Should we tell mommy the secret?"

Libby squealed and Santana grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Santana looked at Quinn again and smirked.

"Libby here is going to fly for the first time."

"Really? Where?"

"Hawaii. Libby, you and I are going on a little vacation to celebrate that you've beaten your depression."

Quinn squealed and threw her arms around Santana.

"That is amazing babe! When are we going?"

"In two days."

"That's so soon, how long have you been planning this?"

"I've been planning it since you were beginning to get better, but I booked the tickets when Beth was here."

"You're crazy babe. We're gonna have so much fun and it's gonna be so nice with a vacation."

"That's what I thought, and it will be our 3rd anniversary too. I want to make it special."

Quinn leaned in and gently kissed Santana.

"As long as it's with you it will always be special."

Santana smiled and kissed Quinn again. They didn't pull apart until Libby put a very wet hand on Quinn's cheek.

"Ew, thanks babes. That was very nice. Are you hungry Libs?"

Libby giggled and continued to suck on her hand.

"Do you want to breastfeed her or should I feed her baby food?"

"I breastfed her this morning so I think she should have baby food now."

Santana stood up.

"To the kitchen we go!"

Quinn followed them into the kitchen.

"Want me to make us lunch while you feed her?"

"Yes please, I'm pretty hungry."

"Omelet sound good?"

"Mhm, thanks babe."

Quinn smiled as Santana sat down in front of Libby who was sitting in her high chair.

"Open up Libby, here comes the plane."

"I can't believe how amazing Libby was on the plane ride!"

Santana nodded and kissed Libby's chubby cheek.

"She didn't cry once."

They were currently in a cab on the way to their hotel in Maui. Libby was asleep on Quinn's lap and she had slept for most of the plane ride too, much to her moms' amazement.

"I've never been to Hawaii before, I'm so excited."

Quinn smiled.

"I've been here once, but it's not the best memory ever as dad went a bit psycho. It's so nice to be here with you and Libby."

"Do you want to go straight to the beach when we get there?"

"Definitely. We can let Libby nap there, we just gotta make sure we bring the little baby tent so she's in the shadow."

"I love the little sunglasses you bought, they're so tiny."

"I know right, one of my favorite things about babies is how tiny they are! Baby shoes are adorable too."

Santana nodded and played with the flower on one of Libby's shoes.

"I can't believe she's ors… She's so beautiful and perfect in any way and she's all ours. And I cannot believe that I didn't love her. I don't think I'll ever be able to completely forgive myself. I know that it's not my fault, it's a chemical thing in my brain, but I could have gotten help sooner."

Santana took Quinn's hand. If she hadn't been in a car with her seat belt on she would have pulled Quinn onto her lap and cuddled her, but she'd have to do that later.

"It's okay to feel guilty, but it's also okay to let go. When Libby is old enough to understand it we will explain it to her, so that she knows why we don't have much pictures and she will understand. She won't be mad at you because it's nothing you could have done to prevent it. You love her now and you'll love her for the rest of her life and that's what matters. She's from an open family that will accept her no matter if she's straight or gay, and no matter what she wants to do with her life. She will never have to worry about how we will react to things because we will always support her. And at the end of the day that's all that matters."

Quinn wiped away a tear as she nodded.

"You're right, the future is all that matters. I'd do anything for her now and I know that I love her the way I'm supposed to. Instead of dwelling on the past I should move forward and appreciate the moments I have with her now."

Santana smiled as she leaned in and kissed Quinn gently.

"That's my girl. I'm so proud of you Q."

Quinn was just about to kiss Santana back when the taxi stopped outside their hotel and Santana pulled away to pay the driver.

A bellboy from the hotel helped them with their suitcases and Quinn and Santana went to the reception to check in.

"Hi, we have a reservation under Fabray-Lopez."

"Right, I just need your signature here please."

Santana gladly signed the document and two keycards were put on the counter.

"Your room is on the top floor with a lovely view of the ocean. Enjoy it."

Both of them smiled politely at the lady and thanked her before they headed towards the elevator.

"Whoa, look at this Sannie! It's so amazing."

"I hate it when hotel rooms are so awesome that I almost don't want to leave them. We have everything we could possible need in here, why would we want to go outside?"

Quinn turned away from the window and smirked at her wife.

"Because you love it when I get a tan and I'm not gonna get one in here."

Santana smirked back.

"You're totally right. This is why I married you. Do you still wanna go straight to the beach or relax a little bit first?"

"I feel really old saying it, but I'd love to relax here a little bit. Maybe we can go down there when Libby has woken up and been fed?"

"Sounds pretty great to me. I need a shower too."

"You can go do that while I nap, but before you go; could you set up Libby's crib for me?"

They had brought along Libby's travel crib, but it was still folded together.

"Of course."

"Thank you babe, I'm just gonna change her into something a little bit cooler so she doesn't get so warm."

Quinn put her in the middle of their huge bed and went through her suitcase to find something Libby could wear.

"I swear we brought more things for her than we did for the two of us combined."

Santana laughed.

"It's weird how your priorities change when you have a kid. I'd rather buy her something cute than buy myself another pair of shoes or an outfit. Had you told me that before we had her I would have thought you were insane."

"I feel like I have to buy every single stuffed animal I see because they're just so cute."

Santana sat down on the bed and gently rubbed Libby's tummy.

"I know what you mean. I really like it though, she has really changed my life for the better."

Quinn picked Libby up and put her in the crib.

"You and her are the best things that has ever happened to me."

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn.

"I love you, Q."

"I love you too, Sannie. Thank you so much for this surprise."

Santana leaned in and kissed Quinn deeply, her tongue quickly licking Quinn's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Quinn opened her mouth and let Santana's tongue slip in, not even bothering to battle her for dominance. Santana slipped one hand down to rest at the small of Quinn's back and the other hand cupped her neck, pulling her closer.

Quinn pulled back slightly and looked at Santana with dark eyes.

"You can shower later."

Santana grinned and nodded before attaching Quinn's jawline.

"Hold up babe, let's move Libby into the living room."

Santana quickly pulled away and carried Libby's crib, with Libby in it, into the living room, turned on the baby monitors they'd brought, and returned to Quinn after having closed the door.

"You're all mine now."

Quinn moved so they both fell onto the bed and within a minute all of their clothes were scattered all over their room and moans were coming from them both.


	45. Our Anniversary

**Here you go! Our favorite family continues their vacation :)**

**I'll try to have the last chapter of Speak Now up today, but my brother wants me to pick him up from the airport (45 minutes drive each way), so I actually doubt that I'll have the time :/ Sorry! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Yorkie, because she has work today and I don't. :) **

**xo, Ned**

**p.s: Only 2 more reviews needed to reach 200! Can we do it? Yes we can.**

* * *

"There you go Libby, all protected and ready to enjoy the sun."

Quinn gave her a quick kiss and put her in her baby beach tent.

"She's probably gonna fall asleep again, all she does is sleep."

"It's no wonder, she is in a different time zone and has had a long trip."

Quinn pulled off her sundress and sat down on the blanket.

"True. Can you put sunscreen on my back please?"

Santana smirked.

"Of course dear, lay down."

Quinn lay down on her stomach and Santana straddled her. She slowly put sunscreen all over Quinn's back, giving Quinn a gentle massage at the same time.

"There we go, can you do mine?"

"I don't want you to get sunburned on your back, now do I? Cause that would ruin a lot of our fun…"

Santana laughed and lay down as Quinn returned the favor. When she was done she gave Santana a quick kiss before she lay down next to her.

"This is so relaxing. I know that we have beaches and sun in LA too, but I feel like I don't have to think about anything here. And it's perfect timing too, today Libby is 7 months old and tomorrow is our 3rd anniversary. Time really flies."

Santana smiled and nodded.

"I can't believe she's 7 months old already, I still think she's tiny, but sometimes I find clothes from her first month and she looks huge next to it. She'll probably start crawling and teething soon too."

"Oh God, we're gonna be in so much trouble when she starts walking. Yesterday she was sitting on the floor playing and I said her name and she looked at me. A little while later I tried calling for her and she looked at me again when I said her name, so she clearly understands that now."

"I sort of want her to be like this forever, but I honestly can't wait until she's a little older and we can interact with her more."

"I hope you know that she's gonna be a nightmare when she's a teenager."

Santana laughed.

"I know, but I'm not scared. I was worse and I will let her know when she's crossing the line."

Quinn looked over at Libby who was asleep and smiled.

"We can handle it all. I know we can."

While Quinn was looking at Libby Santana placed a kiss on Quinn's ring finger.

"Of course, we're awesome. Now stop being so emotional and start enjoying the sun. We can tan until Libby wakes up and then we can take her into the water."

"Sounds good. Wake me up then."

Quinn smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Where's mommy?"

Libby squealed.

"Is that mommy?"

Libby giggled and Quinn slowly opened her eyes. She had flipped onto her back in her sleep and she was now looking at Santana who was sitting next to her and Libby who was standing up. Santana was holding Libby's hands so she wouldn't fall over and she was bouncing on her feet.

"Hello there cutie pie."

Quinn gently tickled Libby's tummy and she giggled.

"How long has she been up?"

"Not very long, I just played with her a little bit and then we woke you up."

"Did you put on sunscreen again?"

"Yup, she's all covered. Wanna go swimming now?"

"I'd love to. It's so warm out here, I think we should limit our beach time today so Libby doesn't get a heatstroke or something."

"Sounds like a good plan. We can go sightseeing instead."

"Love that idea, now let's go! Come to mommy Libby."

Santana made Libby fly to Quinn because she loved that and the three of them walked down to the water. Quinn walked out until the water reached her bellybutton and she gently lowered Libby into the water so her diaper was covered.

"What do you think Libby?"

Libby kicked her legs and laughed in the water, clearly enjoying it.

"She loves bath time so there's no reason she shouldn't love this."

"When she was a baby I took her to baby swimming a few times too and she seemed to enjoy that."

"She's a water baby."

Santana lay down on her back and slowly swam around her wife and daughter while Libby watched her mama.

"This water is so comfortable, I love it."

"Take Libby, I wanna go for a swim."

Santana stopped next to Quinn and took Libby into her arms.

"I'll be right back, just going for a short swim."

Quinn kissed both of her girls and swam away while Santana was playing with Libby in the water.

After having swum around Quinn returned to where Santana and Libby were.

"I think we should go back to the hotel now and get something to eat and then we can go sightseeing."

"I'm up for that, I think Libby needs to be in the shade a little bit now."

They carried Libby out of the water and gathered their stuff before they returned to the hotel.

"Why don't I take a shower first and when I'm done I'll wash Libby and then you can shower?"

"Fine with me, I'll just relax out here. Just let me know when I should bring Libby in."

"Will do."

Quinn smiled at the two before stepping into the en suite.

Santana put Libby in her crib and gave her her favorite teddy bear.

"Just relax babe and then mommy is going to shower you."

Libby smiled and sat in her crib playing and babbling with her teddy bear.

"Babe, I'm ready."

Santana got off the couch in the living room and picked up Libby.

"Here you go, one baby just as ordered."

Quinn giggled and took Libby.

"Thank you babe. I'll be quick."

"Good, I'll just order room service so it'll be here when I'm done showering."

"You know what I like."

Santana smirked and walked out of the bathroom.

"I sure do…"

Quinn just rolled her eyes and started cleaning Libby.

* * *

They were walking around Lahaina enjoying the little shops and the beautiful sites.

"I get why people like Hawaii so much."

Quinn nodded as she looked out at the ocean.

"San, look!"

Quinn pointed to something and Santana saw that it was a whale.

"Wow, that's so cool."

Santana took a few pictures with Quinn's Canon camera while Quinn was completely mesmerized.

"It's so beautiful here San, I can't get over it."

"Someone at the hotel told me that the sunset is beautiful here so I've booked a table at one of the best restaurants for tomorrow."

"I almost don't want to go back home."

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn from behind and smiled at the view.

"I know, but we'd probably be bored after a little while. We love LA because there's always something to do."

"I know, but we're fearless! We could go climbing on the volcano and the waterfalls."

Santana laughed.

"I love the sound of that baby, but I'd rather just go on vacation here."

Quinn playfully pouted.

"Fine."

"Good girl. I love you."

"I love you too Sannie, more than you'll ever know."

Quinn turned her head slightly and the two shared a sweet kiss.

"Come on, let's keep walking. Want me to push the stroller a bit?"

"Are you kidding me? It's my favorite stroller, I want to push it forever."

Santana laughed at how serious Quinn was about their strollers.

"What are we gonna do about Libby tomorrow while we have dinner?"

"No worries, she's coming with us. I trust people back home to take care of her because they're our friends, but I don't want some stranger to watch her. She'll probably sleep the whole time anyways."

"Good, because I honestly didn't want someone else to watch her. I don't mind bringing her; she's a good baby.

"She's not just a good baby, she's the best baby there is."

"Don't say that to B."

Santana laughed.

"She's so adorable with Mike Jr. He's getting bigger though, he's almost 2 years old. Can you believe that? It's crazy."

"He's growing up very fast. I wonder if they're gonna have another baby."

"They probably will, but not yet I think."

"We're only 26, she should wait a little while."

"Exactly. Now come on, I saw a store that sold shark tooth necklaces and I want one."

Quinn giggled as she followed Santana to the store.

* * *

"Quinn… You look stunning."

Quinn giggled and twirled around.

"Thank you, but you look ridiculously hot. I've known you for ages and you just keep getting more and more beautiful San."

Santana blushed slightly as she kissed Quinn.

"I'm so thankful for Mr. Schue's failed wedding every single day. I love you, my perfect, amazing wife."

"I love you too Sannie, you make want to be a better person and I will be forever grateful for you because of our daughter. I don't care that you don't share her DNA, she wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for you."

The two kissed again and Santana put on some music on the speakers.

"I know this song isn't exactly appropriate, but I know how much you love it."

Santana took Quinn into her arms and they started dancing as Santana sang 'When I was your man'.

"_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand._

_Give you all his hours when he has the chance._

_Take you to every party because I remember how much you loved to dance._

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man"_

Quinn put her head on Santana's shoulder and closed her eyes. She'd never get tired of listening to Santana's voice.

"I hope you know that I will always do all those things babe. Whatever you want I'll support you and I'll give it to you if I can."

Quinn kissed Santana's jaw and pulled away, smiling.

"Happy 3rd anniversary Santana Fabray-Lopez, thank you for being the best wife ever."

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn.

"3 down, forever to go. Happy anniversary baby girl."

They shared a sweet kiss before Santana pulled away and put Libby in her stroller.

"Come on let's go, we don't want to be late."

Quinn followed Santana and Libby out of their room and down to the street. They were fairly close to the restaurant so they wanted to walk and enjoy the slightly cooler evening instead of taking a cab. Santana was pushing the stroller while Quinn was taking pictures and Santana was mumbling to herself.

"Drinking champagne from a paper cup…"

"What was that sweetie?"

Santana smiled at her.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself over here."

"Okay, you just keep doing that babe. Just make sure Libby doesn't suddenly repeat any bad words."

Santana laughed.

"I'll make sure she's not around when I curse dear. But she hasn't even said mama or mommy yet so no worries yet."

Quinn turned around and took a picture of Santana and Libby in her stroller and smiled as she walked ahead of them.

"Q, the restaurant is right here!"

"Oh, right! Sorry, I was so into the photography that I walked right past it."

Santana smiled and shook her head.

"That's my wife."

They entered the restaurant and were greeted at the entrance.

"Hello, we have a reservation under Fabray-Lopez."

"Right this way please."

They followed him into the restaurant and were seated at a table with a lovely view, but with good room for the stroller and it was quite private.

"Thank you very much."

They enjoyed a lovely meal and Quinn even had some champagne because she could just feed Libby baby food until the alcohol was out of her system. When they were done it was quite dark outside and the sun was about to go down so they sat down by the beach so they could watch it.

"This night is sparkling babe, thank you so much."

"You're very welcome baby girl."

Quinn put her head on Santana's shoulder as they watched the sun go down on the horizon.

* * *

Santana groaned as she tried to get Libby to stop crying while Quinn was heating the baby food.

"What is wrong with her? We already tried feeding her and she didn't want it."

Quinn tried feeding Libby a spoon of food but she just turned her head away and continued crying. It was 3 am and they had gotten about an hour of sleep before Libby had started crying non-stop.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. She's not warm, so she doesn't have a fever. She's clearly not hungry and her diaper is empty."

Quinn took Libby from Santana and carried her around the room, gently bouncing her.

"I'm so tired."

"Me too babe. Libby, please stop crying. We don't know what you want."

Santana leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes in frustration.

"Hold up… moment of clarity here. Could she be getting a tooth? Doesn't that hurt a lot?"

Quinn froze and looked down on Libby.

"Oh god, you're right babe. Here take her so I can check her mouth."

Santana took Libby into her arms again and Quinn managed to somehow look inside her mouth.

"It's clearly a tooth. Bottom, front tooth. Poor baby, what should we do?"

"She has been drooling a lot lately too, and that's apparently a sign too, but I just thought it was the heat or something. I don't know. I think we can give her a cold wash cloth to suck on."

"Let's do that then. I read something about baby pain relief pills too, but we have to call her doctor tomorrow just to be sure."

"It's close to 7 am in LA though, we can call pretty soon actually."

Santana nodded and yawned.

"I forgot about time difference."

Libby let out a particularly loud cry and Quinn rushed to the bathroom to get her a wet cloth.

"Here you go sweetheart. Just suck on that and maybe you'll get better."

She sat down on the bed next to Santana and watched as Libby held onto the cloth and sucked on it for dear life.

"It seems to be working."

They both let out a relieved sigh and watched her to make sure she wouldn't cry again. 30 minutes later they were both ready to pass out when Libby's eyes closed and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Oh thank god, I thought it was never going to happen!"

Quinn took Libby from Santana and placed her in her crib.

"Shh, we don't want to wake her up."

Santana nodded and crawled under the thin cover.

Quinn quickly followed her and within minutes they were passed out on the bed.


	46. Our First Birthday

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys like the chapter and have a lovely weekend.**

**Special thanks again to Fran(nie), you rock, Britain. **

**xo, Ned.**

* * *

"San, you were in charge of the cake, right?"

"I was indeed. I just finished decorating it and I'm gonna put it in the fridge soon so it's ready for tomorrow."

"Thank God, I was scared I'd forgotten it or something. I'm on my way back now, I just dropped them off at the hotel. Have you wrapped all the presents too?"

"Of course, dear. You asked me to, didn't you?"

"I did. Thanks babe. Libby wasn't there while you did it, was she?"

Santana had to bite her lip to hold back a giggle.

"No babe, she's with you, remember?"

Quinn let out a shriek, thinking she'd forgotten her daughter somewhere, but let out a relieved sigh when she looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Libby was in fact napping in her seat.

"Holy shit, I just thought I'd forgotten her."

"You really need to calm down babe, all this stress isn't good for you."

Quinn parked in the drive way and walked into her house, carrying Libby's car seat with one hand and holding the phone with the other.

"I know, but I can't help it. I just want everything to be perfect."

Santana leaned against the doorway and bit her lip before she whispered into the phone.

"You look so hot right now."

Quinn looked around and smiled and took off her sunglasses when she saw Santana. They both hung up the phone as Santana walked towards Quinn, never breaking eye contact.

Santana gently put her arms around Quinn's waist and Quinn out the car seat on the floor and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. Santana smiled and leaned her forehead against Quinn's.

"I don't think you're that stressed about everything being perfect, because it's a baby's birthday party and it will be perfect no matter what. I think you're more stressed about the fact that our daughter will be one year old tomorrow."

Quinn bit her lip and slowly nodded.

"It's just gone by so unreasonably fast. She's still tiny and adorable, but she's grown a lot too. And she just keeps growing. Tomorrow morning we've successfully raised her, without any injuries, for one whole year."

Santana swiftly kissed Quinn and bit her lip before pulling back.

"We still have a lot to look forward too though. She's not walking yet, nor talking. Soon she'll be running around saying her first words and you'll be so happy when she says 'mommy'. She'll start kindergarten and elementary school. Before you now it she'll come home with her first boyfriend, or girlfriend. But don't be sad that it's passed so quickly. Just celebrate that we got through this year. It was one hell of a year, but you got help and you got through it and I sincerely hope I became a better person too."

Quinn nuzzled into Santana's neck and breathed in the scent that was her wife. The scent that always relaxed her.

"You have no idea. You're Wonder Woman."

Santana grinned and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"I love you, now go upstairs and relax."

Quinn gave Santana a chaste kiss and ran upstairs to take a nap. Even though Libby mostly slept through the nights now it was still hard sometimes and with the added stress of a birthday party Quinn had barely been getting any sleep lately, so she was quite grateful for a little break.

"Okay Libster, it's time to get up!"

Santana bent down and picked up her daughter from the car seat.

"Someone's getting big, huh?"

Santana hugged Libby closely so her head was resting on her mama's shoulder. Santana walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, gently rubbing Liberty's back to wake her up. She smiled slightly when she felt the one-year-old yawn against her neck.

"There we go; nap time is over for now."

Libby started whimpering slightly and Santana quickly grabbed the pacifier that was on the table and put it into Libby's mouth.

"Better, huh?"

Santana moved her daughter so she was sitting on Santana's lap, facing her.

"You better be happy tomorrow cause your mommy planned the whole thing just for you and everyone are so excited to see how big you've gotten. You'll be a big girl tomorrow, 1 year old."

Libby just looked at her mama and continued to suck on her pacifier.

"You really should learn to talk soon. That would help a lot, as your mommies are probably gonna go crazy soon from talking to themselves so much."

Libby giggled and Santana smiled.

"You liked that, huh? Silly girl."

Libby took out her pacifier and threw it at Santana while laughing. Santana just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Throwing your binky at your mama? Not cool, Libby."

Libby reached out for the pacifier, but Santana held it out of reach so she started pouting.

"Mama."

Santana froze and stared at her daughter with big eyes.

"Holy shit."

Libby continued reaching for the pacifier, leaning forward.

"Mama!"

Santana held Libby close as she raced up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"QUINN! QUINN, WAKE UP."

She flew into her bedroom and found her wife in bed, staring at her with a bemused face.

"What a wake up call…"

Santana ignored her comment and sat down on the bed, slightly out of breath.

"She spoke. Libby spoke!"

Quinn's eyes widened and her bottom lip started quivering.

"And I missed it?"

"Don't cry, she can do it again!"

Santana looked at her daughter.

"Libby, say mama."

Libby just looked between her two mommies, very confused. Santana then decided to try out a different method by holding the pacifier out of reach again. This quickly got Libby's attention and she started reaching for it again.

"Mama!"

Quinn squealed and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Libby. You can speak! And your first words are demanding. God, you are so our daughter."

Libby struggled to get out of her mommy's grip to get to her pacifier.

"Just give it to her, she really wants it."

Santana smiled and put it into Libby's mouth, and Libby instantly snuggled into Quinn's embrace, finally happy.

"Our little baby that's growing up."

Santana gently played with her daughter's feet as she smiled at her wife.

"So I was thinking about something…"

"Spit it out."

"Well we know that we want more kids and it did take us quite some time last time, so I was thinking that we should probably start thinking about it again. I want Libby to have a little brother or sister that's close in age. If you want to wait then that's fine, I'm not saying we have to do this right now, but I'd like to at least talk about it."

Quinn handed Libby one of her toys that were in their bedroom, to keep her occupied, and looked up at Santana.

"My sister and I are quite far apart in age and I hated that because we never had anything in common, so I agree on the age part. I'd like to wait a little bit though, at least with the insemination. We can probably set up an appointment and see that you're okay to carry and all that, but maybe we can wait a few more months with the rest?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me. Libby's only one after all, it's not like we're in a big rush. Two or three years is fine for age difference. I guess I just really love being a mom and I can't wait to have another child with you."

Quinn crooked her finger at Santana and Santana leaned in and they shared a soft kiss.

"I can't wait either. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. Or a lizard baby."

Quinn giggled and Santana turned ruby red.

"I can't believe I used to say that. And I used to call you tubbers. Man I was mean in high school."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Mean? No, sweetie. You were a bitch."

Santana grinned and shook her head.

"You're right. I was a bitch. And I sort of gave you mono too."

"Still mad at you for that. I was really sick."

Quinn glared and pouted, and Santana couldn't help but giggle.

"You look adorable when you do that babe. I'm very sorry though. It was very bitchy of me."

Santana kissed Quinn's pout and when she pulled away it had turned into a smile.

"17-year-old me would have gagged at this. I'm being all soppy. I'm sure 17-year-old me would have been very happy that you didn't end up with Finn though."

Quinn made a disgusted face.

"Thank God I didn't. I'm also quite glad that I never slept with him. From what I've heard he's quite the lothario."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Come on, let's go downstairs. I'm getting tired from sitting in this soft, comfy bed."

* * *

"Oh my God, Libby you're so big."

Libby was sitting on the floor in the living room, looking at all the people that were surrounding her.

"Quinn, I swear she's your clone."

Quinn and Santana were standing in the back, letting the group of people properly look at their daughter without being in the way. It was her birthday after all. Santana was however prepared to swoop in and save Libby if she needed to. There were a lot of people there after all.

"I know, it's scary. I don't really mind it though, she's adorable."

Santana nodded in agreement.

"Can I hold her?"

"Go ahead."

Britt bent down in front of the little girl and picked her up.

"Happy birthday, Liberty. You're very cute you know, and even though you're a lot bigger than you used to be you're still tiny compared to Mike at that age."

Libby looked around the room and smiled when she saw her mommies watching her. She wasn't a very big fan of strangers and although she had met Brittany a few times it had been a while, so she reached out towards them.

"Mama."

The whole room awed and Santana grinned as she 'saved' her daughter.

"I'm right here, mija. No worries."

Quinn crossed her arms and looked at her wife interacting with their daughter. It was probably her favorite thing to watch. Santana truly loved Libby more than anything. Brittany pouted slightly when Santana took Libby from her.

"No worries B, she's just not used to being around so many people. She'll ease up later and you can hold her then, I promise."

"Fine."

Quinn chose this moment to let everyone know that the food was ready.

"Guys, there's pizza and snacks in the kitchen, so just go help yourselves and don't be afraid to ask if there's anything you need."

Everyone but the hosts headed towards the kitchen and the two sat down on the couch.

"It's nice seeing everyone again."

Santana nodded.

"But I can't wait until it's just us three again."

Quinn grinned.

"Exactly what I though. There's just so many all at once. I'm honored that they all came all the way here just to celebrate Libby with us though. They care about her a lot."

Taylor walked in and sat next to them.

"Hey girls, may I hold her?"

"Of course you can, she loves you."

Santana handed the baby over and Taylor sat down on the floor and started playing with her. Brittany and many of the others reentered the room and Britt sat down next to them.

"Why does she get to play with Libby and not me?"

"It's just that Taylor sees Libby all the time, Libby knows her. Libby hasn't seen you in a very long time and there are a lot of people here today. Don't worry though, she'll open up more later."

"Babe, I'm gonna go get some food."

Quinn walked into the kitchen, which was now empty, and she sat down on the kitchen counter and ate a pizza slice. The house was full of decorations, people and presents. The kitchen was currently the only safe area and she enjoyed the quiet comfort of it. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy seeing her friends and family again, most of them she didn't see very often anymore and she missed them a lot, it was just a lot all at once. She was well into her second slice when Santana walked in. She grabbed a slice too and moved to stand between Quinn's legs, leaning against the counter.

"You've been here for a while, you okay?"

Quinn put her pizza on her plate and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck.

"Everything's perfect, babe, I just needed some quiet time."

Santana put her pizza on Quinn's plate and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and hugged her tightly.

"I understand that. It's a crazy world out there, I'm not even sure I'm entirely comfortable with Libby being in the living room without us."

Quinn giggled.

"I know what you mean, but Tay is there so I think she'll be fine."

"Exactly. She loves Tay. Wouldn't be surprised if she actually called her mama once."

Quinn giggled.

"She seems to like saying mama too, she's been saying it all the time since yesterday. I'm not entirely sure she knows the meaning yet."

Santana gently stroked her hands up and down Quinn's back.

"I think she does, partly at least. She's used it when she wants us. Just because we've decided that I'm mama doesn't mean that she doesn't mean you too you know. It's just easier to say mama than mommy."

Quinn smiled and snuggled into Santana's neck.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just so happy that she's actually saying things now. I can't wait until she's saying more words and maybe even sentences."

"She's been blabbing for ages, imagine that. We're gonna have to turn off the baby monitor because she will probably not stop talking."

Quinn giggled and Santana smiled as it vibrated against her neck.

"She's a very happy baby."

Santana moved back slightly and kissed Quinn. Quinn moaned slightly and deepened the kiss before it all came to an organic end. They both had their eyes closed and were leaning on each other's foreheads.

"Happy one year as a mommy."

Quinn cupped Santana's cheek and opened her eyes.

"Let's be honest here, I should be wishing you a happy one year as a mommy. I don't feel like I'm there quite yet. You were in charge of her most of the time, at least until I got better. You deserve to celebrate more than I do and I'm fine with that. I'm all for being honest with Libby when she gets older and tell her what happened."

"Fine, we'll celebrate later in the year too. Or we could celebrate every day."

"I like that idea."

Santana grinned and wrapped Quinn's legs around her waist.

"Proper hug time!"

Quinn laughed and wrapped her arms even tighter as Santana lifted her off the counter. Santana's arms were tightly wrapped under Quinn's thighs and she was gently stroking them with her thumbs.

"I love it when you hold me like this, I feel so close to you. But you're more than welcome to put me down when I get too heavy."

"You're far from heavy babe. I can hold you for ages."

Quinn kissed Santana chastely before she put her head on Santana's shoulder and the two enjoyed the moment and the silence.

"Oh there you are. What are you doing?"

"We're just hugging."

Santana turned so she was looking at Rachel.

"Okay… well I think people are ready for the cake and presents. Libby seems to be."

"We're all for that. We're just gonna light the candle and we'll be out in the dining room. Could you gather everyone there?"

"Of course. I get to be bossy, it's like my calling."

Quinn giggled.

"Thanks Rach, we love you."

"Love you too…"

Rachel walked out of the room and Quinn slowly slid down Santana's body until she was on her feet.

"Mommy duties are calling."

Santana grinned and walked over to the cake and used a match to light the candle on top of it.

"Let's do this."

They walked into the dining room and everyone started singing the birthday song as they walked into the room. Santana put the cake on the table in front of Libby and then she stood behind her daughter along with Quinn. When the song was over they leaned down and helped Libby blow out the candle and everyone cheered. Quinn cut a little piece and put it on a pink princess plate for Libby before everyone else were free to eat some cake. Libby had never tasted cake before so she looked at it a bit skeptically before she grabbed some and stuffed it into her mouth. After she had tasted it she smiled widely and grabbed more with both hands, stuffing them into her mouth and cooing. Quinn and Santana laughed as they watched how enthusiastic their daughter was about cake. Santana had one arm wrapped behind Quinn's back and Quinn's head was on Santana's shoulder.

"She might be genetically mine, but looking at her now she is so your daughter."

Santana grinned and kissed Quinn's head before she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her daughter's cubby cheek.

"Happy first birthday, Liberty Madison Fabray-Lopez."

* * *

Quinn hung up the phone and walked into her bedroom and got under the covers next to Santana.

"Who was that?"

"My manager."

"Oh fun."

Quinn bit her lip and turned towards Santana.

"Remember that movie I auditioned for a while ago?"

Santana nodded.

"Well, if I want the part I've got it…"

Santana's eyes widened and she smiled brightly.

"That's amazing. You have to say yes, you were so excited about it."

"I want to say yes, but there's a catch…"

"Okay, and what is that?"

"The movie is gonna be shot in France, I'll be gone for about three months."

Santana's face went from happy to pensive and she frowned slightly.

"So Libby and I would be here and you'd be in France?"

"Well actually, I thought that you two could come with me."

Quinn bit her lip in anticipation and let out a relieved sigh when Santana grinned widely.

"Hell yeah we can go with you!"

Santana kissed Quinn before she pulled back again.

"We're going to France, baby!"

Quinn giggled at Santana's enthusiasm.

"You get to explore with Libby while I work. Lucky you."

Santana's grin widened even more when she thought about the flight there.

"We're gonna have to make so many pit stops."

She was referring to Quinn's love of pit stops during car trips and Quinn instantly began laughing.


	47. Notre France

Notice that the title's in French! Also, all French in this chapter is all me, no google translate, so sorry if anything's wrong!

I also apologize for the long wait, you can go blame Pensieri! She kept me busy with drums, pianos and rejection :P But in return she's been an awesome unofficial beta and has helped me loads, so thank you! You rock, Fluffington.

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, but in the mean while you can check out my three-shot 'Speak Now' which is now complete!

xo, Em.

Disclaimer: For those of you who read Pensieri's 'What happens in Florida' you might have noticed that she owns Paraguay, but what she left out is that we split it so we own 50% each. I didn't have enough money left to buy Glee though, so that's still not mine.

* * *

"So we're both on the same page here, right?"

Santana nodded.

"Of course. Babe we're going to freaking France for three months, I don't wanna be pregnant in Paris. I wanna drink wine and be sophisticated."

Quinn snorted.

"Really San? 'Drink wine and be sophisticated'? Nice one."

"Well it's true. During the day I'll sit at cafés with Libby and drink coffee and write music and in the evenings I'll enjoy a glass of wine. And of course I'll eat loads of baguette. And croissants."

Quinn nodded.

"Okay then, you enjoy that while I work my ass off. I'm so badass in this movie, did you know that I beat two guys with a tennis bat? Awesome."

Santana bit her lip and smiled slightly.

"I can't wait to see this movie."

Quinn grinned and walked into the doctor's office. It was two weeks before they left for Paris and they were going to the doctor to remove some of Santana's eggs so they could be ready for fertility treatment when they got back. They could start right away if they wanted to, but the girls had decided to wait. Right after Libby's birthday they had started Santana on the hormone treatment and now it was time to see if it had been successful.

"Okay, it's now done and we will look at them and decide if we can use them or not and as soon as we know then we'll call you. You wanted the same donor, right?"

Santana nodded.

"If possible then yes, that way they'll at least be biologically half siblings."

"That's not a problem. So if all goes well we will start the first insemination in the end of October?"

Quinn smiled.

"Perfect! Let's hope it all goes fast and easy."

Santana nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Maybe when Libby is two and half she'll get a little brother or sister."

Quinn grinned.

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

Quinn was carrying Libby in a baby carrier as they were waiting for their luggage as Charles de Gaulle in Paris. Santana was standing next to her, sunglasses on, leaning against the trolley and kept falling asleep. Quinn felt very bad for her, for herself too to be honest, the flight had been terrible. The crew had been amazing and they had flown first class, but Libby had been crying non-stop basically the whole way. No matter what they did they could not get her to stop crying for more than two hours at a time. And that was if they were lucky. She was currently asleep now and Quinn was praying to whoever would listen that Libby would get used to the time difference quickly.

Quinn gently stroked Santana's back.

"You okay baby?"

"I've never been this tired before in my life. Not even during exam week."

Quinn started running her fingers through Santana's hair.

"I know how you feel babe. As soon as we get our luggage we'll go to the hotel and get some sleep."

"Yes please."

Quinn continued to absentmindedly run her fingers through Santana's hair while Santana tried to stay awake.

"Oh, there's one."

When it came around to them Santana got it off the carousel and put it on the trolley.

Not too long after they had gotten all of their bags and Liberty's stroller and they headed towards the exit. Quinn instantly headed towards the guy holding a 'Quinn Fabray-Lopez' sign and smiled as she shook his hand.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle M. Martin et je suis votre conducteur aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage ? "

"Bonjour, je suis Quinn, voici ma femme Santana et notre fille Libby. Oui, ce n'était pas mal, merci."

Santana looked at Quinn with wide eyes. She knew that her wife had minored in French at Yale, but she had never really heard her talk.

As they followed their driver to the car she kept staring at Quinn.

"What did you say?"

"He said that his name was Mr. Martin and he's our driver today and he said that he hoped the flight was good. I introduced us and said that it was not bad. I know that's a lie, but I'm too tired to get into things right now."

Santana nodded slowly as she got into the car.

"That was really hot. You can speak French whenever you want."

Quinn grinned as she put Libby into her car seat and got in herself.

They drove in silence for a little while as the girls looked out the window.

"Est-ce que c'est votre première fois à Paris?"

"Oui et nous sommes très excité."

"Bienvenu à Paris! Vous êtes ici pour combien du temps ? »

« Jusqu'à octobre je croix. C'est pour travail. »

« J'espère que tu va passer un très bon temps. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Santana stared at her wife again.

"Care to fill me in?"

Quinn giggled, she loved having this little advantage over her wife. She knew a French minor would come in handy one day.

"It's easy babe, he asked if it was our first time here, I said yes and that we're very excited. He asked how long we're here until October approximately and that it's for work. And he said that he hopes we have a good time."

"Oh, okay then."

Quinn smiled at her and took her hand before looking back out of the window.

The car came to a stop outside of a very fancy looking hotel and the girls got out as the driver and a bellboy loaded their luggage onto a cart.

"Welcome to Paris, Quinn."

Quinn smiled brightly and kissed Santana deeply.

"We're in Paris! Can you believe it? This is crazy."

Santana took her hand and they walked into the hotel and checked in before taking the elevator upstairs.

"Too bad we're only here for a few days though. Then we head for Normandy."

"Yeah, but we'll be here for a while, we can always travel into the city in the weekends or when I have a break. And I think Normandy is going to be beautiful too."

They stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall towards their room.

"I don't care where I am, everywhere is beautiful when it's with you."

"Aww babeee, you're too cute. Thank you. Same goes to you though, and Libby of course."

They shared a sweet kiss outside their hotel suite before Santana entered the key card and opened the door.

"Holy shit. This is the biggest hotel room I've ever had."

Quinn followed her inside and looked around, it was indeed quite large.

"This is awesome. Too bad we're only here for a little while, I could get used to this."

Santana nodded as she started walking around the whole suite. Quinn walked into the main bedroom and gently put Libby down in the crib that was set up for her and joined her wife in the living room.

"I think I'm in love with this city already. Look at that, babe that's the Eiffel tower! We can see the Eiffel tower from our room."

Quinn stepped in front of Santana and wrapped her arms around her wife tightly, leaving gentle kisses on her neck.

"Maybe you'll be inspired to write some new music?"

"I hope so, we're gonna be here for three months after all, I want something to do too."

"I'm think that by the time we come home you have a whole album worth of songs written."

Santana kissed Quinn's temple and rested her head against Quinn's.

"Thank you, babe. Come on, let's get some sleep."

They walked into the bedroom and quickly changed and got into bed, both of them falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Let's see, you're in your stroller, I've got the diaper bag, I've got my purse, me , wallet , phone… I think we're all ready to go baby girl."

Libby smiled up at her mama.

"Mommy?"

Santana shook her head and pouted slightly.

"Mommy is working baby girl, it's just the two of us today. And for the next three months basically. No worries though, we're gonna for lots of fun."

Libby pouted along with her mama and Santana smiled and kissed her pout.

"You are so cute. Let's go to the café so mama can work a little bit too and you can eat a croissant."

"Nom nom"

Santana laughed and pushed the stroller out of the hotel.

"Nom nom indeed Libby. You like your croissants."

Libby nodded and sat back in her stroller, paying attention to her surroundings. It was a beautiful day in mid August and after having spent a few days in Paris the little family had now moved to a hotel in Normandy, where Quinn would be filming her new movie 'Malavita'. They had had meetings for a week now and today they'd start filming. Quinn was very excited because this was a big movie with some amazing actors and the director was really great too. Santana was very excited for her too, but also because she was in France. She had fallen completely in love with the country and had even learned a little bit of French. Not a lot naturally, just enough to order things at cafés and to say that she doesn't speak French.

"Bonjour, un café au lait, un croissant et un pain au chocolat s'il vous plaît."

The young girl behind the counter smiled and typed it into the machine.

"C'est tout?"

Santana looked down at Libby and back up at the girl behind the counter, shaking her head and frowning slightly.

"Uhh…"

She took Libby's sippy cup out of the diaper bag and held it out.

"Lait?"

"Bien sûr!"

She took the cup from Santana.

"C'est €9,80 s'il vous plaît"

Santana paid and sat down at a table and brought out her laptop. She started typing away, writing her newest song. The waitress walked over a few minutes later and put Santana's food and drinks on the table. Santana thanked her and handed the sippy cup to Libby who happily started sucking on it. After a little while Santana cut the two pastries in half and handed one half of the croissant to Libby while she ate the other half herself. Libby ate away, almost swallowing the pastry whole because she loved it so much, and Santana made sure to check on her often so she wouldn't choke on anything. Quinn still preferred it when they cut her food into pieces, but Santana felt that it wasn't necessary for soft things because Libby knew very well how to use all those teeth she'd gotten.

"Slow down there tiger, you're devouring that thing."

Liberty just looked at her mama, having no idea what she was saying. She stuffed the last piece into her mouth and sipped her milk. Santana smiled and ran a hand through her daughter's blonde locks. It was quite long and Quinn loved putting bows in it, and Santana had to admit it looked pretty adorable. Her eyes had also gone from a dark blue to a hazel with hints of blue in it, so a little bit different than Quinn's, but Santana loved them.

"You're gonna be a heart breaker when you grow up baby."

Liberty looked very focused as she leaned forward in her stroller, trying to get a hold of the pain au chocolat.

"I know you want that, but we have to change your diaper first."

Santana stood up and lifted Libby out of her stroller, walking towards the bathroom with the diaper bag. Libby looked over Santana's shoulder towards their table and started crying.

"No!"

'No' was Libby's favorite word. She wasn't a difficult child, but when she didn't want to do something she definitely let her mothers know. And right now she wanted to sit in her comfortable stroller and eat a pastry, not change her silly diaper. Santana didn't care though, that diaper was going to be changed either Libby liked it or not. Libby continued crying and kicking her legs as Santana changed her diaper and did not calm down until she was back in her stroller with her sippy cup in one hand and one half of a pain au chocolat in the other. Santana continued working on her song and eventually Libby fell asleep in her stroller. They didn't leave until it was way into the afternoon and they'd been sitting at the café for hours. Santana packed up her stuff and put it in the basket under Libby's seat before she left the café.

"Au revoir!"

The waitress smiled and waved at Libby.

"Au revoir."

When she got outside Libby started moving around in her seat so Santana lifted her out and held her hand as they walked along the sidewalk together. It took a lot longer than it would if Libby had been in her stroller, but Libby loved walking. Every now and then she'd bend down and pick up something from the ground or point to something and all along she'd babble to herself and Santana only understood a little bit of what she was saying. She still loved listening to her daughter talk though, and sometimes she seemed to have very serious or funny conversations with herself. They walked by a little grocery store that had lots of fruits and vegetables outside and Libby stopped to look at one type in particular. She looked up at her mama and pointed at it.

"What?"

Santana bent down behind her daughter and looked at the little sign that read 'Navet'.

"I'm not quite sure baby girl, why don't we ask mommy?"

Libby just nodded as she looked at the weird, round vegetable.

Santana sent a quick text to Quinn asking what a 'navet' was and she quickly got a response.

'**It's a turnip babe. Why do you ask? Xx'**

Santana took a picture of Libby looking at the vegetable and sent it to Quinn.

'_Our daughter is very interested in it. Xo'_

'**Cutest girl ever. Give her a big kiss from me, love you xx'**

Santana smiled and kissed Libby's cheek.

"Come on baby, let's go."

She took Libby's hand and stood up, but Libby refused to move. After much effort and tears Santana ended up buying one just so that Libby could be happy. She put it in the stroller as they continued to walk back to their hotel.

Once there Santana sat down on the couch with a book while Libby sat on the floor, eating a little piece of turnip that Santana had cut for her. Quinn came back right after and immediately fell onto the couch next to Santana and put her head in her wife's lap.

"You're home early babe."

"Yeah, we finished early today. I'm so exhausted though."

Santana ran her fingers through Quinn's hair and smiled.

"We can have a relaxing evening in then, just watch movies and go to bed early."

Quinn turned slightly and looked up at her wife, smiling.

"I love the sound of that. Did you have a good day?"

Santana nodded.

"It was great. I sat at that little café down the street for hours. I've gotten pretty far on a new song so I'm very excited."

Quinn smiled brightly.

"That's wonderful babe. Wanna share?"

Santana smirked and shook her head.

"It's a surprise for now."

Quinn pouted slightly before she smiled again and turned over so she was looking at her daughter.

"You know I have to admit that I love my life."

Santana smiled as Libby looked up at her mothers and smiled brightly.

"So do I, babe."


	48. Notre France pt 2

**Long A/N:**

**I wanted to get this up today because I'm going to a science center with my dad and two of my nephews tomorrow and then dinner with my parents, so I doubt I will get anything done at all tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this though :)**

**Massive thanks to Franniekins, aka Pensieri, for not only helping me out with this chapter, like the good unofficial beta she is, but for keeping my nerves relatively calm this week when I had my DELF B2 exam (French language proficiency test, highest level). You are seriously the best FFF ever, so thank you so, so, so much. Your poems are great.**

**Also, THANK YOU all so much for your reviews, followings and favorites, it means so much to me. I know I don't thank you all personally, but it really means the world to me. Pensieri and I talk about it all the time. And, Jammy, we miss you!**

**Feel free to PM me if you have any questions or don't want to leave a review or anything :) But I do appreciate those lovely reviews very much. **

**Enjoy!**

**xo, Em**

* * *

Santana gently kissed her way down Quinn's body, trying to get her wife to wake up.

"Come on baby, wake up."

Quinn didn't even stir so Santana pushed the covers aside and straddled her wife's hips, bending down to suck on her neck. She kept moving her mouth so she wouldn't leave a mark on Quinn while she was filming. She moved her lips next to Quinn's ear and whispered seductively.

"Wake up baby."

Quinn moaned slightly, but continued to sleep, so Santana sat up and looked down at her wife. Quinn wore a loose tank top and a pair of shorts to bed and Santana pushed the top up slightly and slid down Quinn's body so she could kiss Quinn's tummy. Quinn moaned even more as Santana kissed and licked all over her toned stomach and a hand went into Santana's long, dark hair. Santana smirked and continued kissing.

"Good morning baby."

"San… What are you doing?"

Santana sat up and straddled Quinn's hips again.

"Trying to wake you up."

Quinn rubbed her eyes then looked at her wife.

"Well I'm up. What do you want?"

"To start our weekend early."

"Sannie, I have work today."

"I know, but Libby is still asleep, I already checked. We can have fun, you can go to work and as soon as you're done were going to Paris remember?"

Santana was super excited about their weekend, it was only Thursday, but Quinn had gotten Friday off so as soon as she was done filming today the two of them would drive to Paris and spend the weekend there. One of Quinn's fellow cast members had agreed to baby sit Libby so they could be all alone. Quinn was just as excited as Santana, but she was a little bit worried about leaving Libby alone in a strange country. Santana kept insisting that she'd be fine though, and Quinn knew she was right.

"What do you want to do this morning then?"

Quinn looked into her wife's eyes and put her hands on Santana's hips.

"I want to do you."

Santana smirked and wiggled her eyebrows, which made Quinn giggle.

"Fine, go ahead Santana."

Santana did a little cheer before she stooped down and locked lips with her wife. The kiss quickly became heated and Santana started undressing Quinn.

Santana started kissing down Quinn's body until she got between her legs and she placed gentle kisses on the inside of Quinn's thighs.

"You look so damn beautiful right now."

Quinn looked down to see Santana staring at her center and she moaned as her eyes rolled back.

"Please Sannie."

"What do you want me to do, Quinn?"

Quinn growled.

"Fuck me Santana, now."

Santana smirked and took a deep breath before she obeyed her wife's orders.

* * *

Santana carried Libby into the studio and waited for Quinn to come out.

"Hi Michelle, thank you so much for watching Libby this weekend."

"Oh it's no problem honestly. She seems like a lovely child and I'd hate for you two to go to France without being in Paris for a few days by yourself."

"Well we really appreciate it."

Santana put Libby down on the ground and she started exploring the film studio while her mama spoke to Michelle.

"How old is she?"

"She's 16 months old now, its just crazy how fast it's been going."

Michelle laughed.

"Oh I know, I have two kids myself. Have you two thought about having any more?"

Santana nodded and looked around for Libby, trying to keep an eye on her.

"Definitely, we want at least one more. Hopefully when Libby is about two and a half, we're already working on it."

"That's great, good luck with that."

"Thank you."

Just then Quinn walked in and Libby saw her.

"Mommy!"

She squealed and ran towards Quinn who lifted her into the air.

"Hey baby girl, I missed you."

"Wove you."

Quinn's heart melted and she kissed her daughter over and over.

"I love you too baby. I don't want to leave you now."

Libby wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and hugged her tightly as Quinn carried her over to Santana and Michelle.

"Hey babe."

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Quinn pouted slightly.

"I don't want to leave her."

Santana smiled gently.

"I know babe, but she'll be fine and so will we."

Quinn gave Libby a kiss on the cheek and handed her to Michelle.

"Okay, let's go before one of us break down crying."

Santana and Michelle laughed.

"Bye guys, have a nice trip."

"Thanks Michelle, and remember that she loves to say no, but don't listen to her."

"I will remember that, bye!"

Quinn and Santana said bye to Libby, who said bye back and waved, before the drove off towards Paris.

"You do realize this is our first weekend without her? This is so hard."

"I know, but we'll have so much fun. We'll get to go to the Louvre, Versailles, Eiffel Tower and imagine all the shopping you can do."

"Let's not forget bedroom."

Santana smirked as she turned onto the highway.

"Oh yes."

"What are the plans for tonight?"

"Well the drive is a little over two hours, so I was thinking a quick shower and then dinner. Tomorrow we're going to the Louvre and the Eiffel tower and on Saturday we're going to Versailles. On Sunday we have the day off before we drive back."

Quinn smiled and looked at Santana.

"You've got this all planned, don't you?"

Santana nodded and took Quinn's hand.

"Of course, I want it to be special. A special weekend in Paris with a very special person whom I love very much."

"I can't wait. I'm so excited about Louvre and Versailles, this is seriously a dream come true. Oh and have you heard from our doctor yet?"

Santana shook her head.

"Not yet, soon probably though."

"Good, I want everything to be ready by the time we come home. Hopefully this time is faster and less painful than last time."

"I hope so too, but at least we're more prepared for it now."

"True. So do you want to share any of this new music you've been working on?"

Santana smirked and looked at Quinn.

"Still trying, huh? Well I'm not sharing anything until I've spoken to Taylor at least. She knows more about this kind of stuff than I do."

"Fine, don't share with me. I'm totally cool with that."

Santana laughed.

"I know you hate it babe, you're very bad at hiding things. I will share when I'm ready for it, don't worry."

"Fine, I'll respect that."

"Thank you, and just so you know, one of them is sort of about you."

* * *

"SANTANA, wake up!"

Santana groaned and rolled over.

"Santana, last warning. Get that adorable butt of yours out of bed right now."

Santana rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

"Why on earth are you up before me?"

Quinn was walking around the room cleaning up the mess of clothes they had created last night when they had fucked each other into oblivion, while Santana got dressed.

"Because you and I are going to a nice little café for breakfast and then we're going to the Louvre. I'm so excited that I could barely sleep."

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn from behind and Quinn leaned into her wife's body. Santana kissed her neck gently.

"You smell so good baby."

Quinn smiled and rolled her head to the side to give Santana easier access.

"Thank you, it's this lovely perfume that my wife got me."

"Well I love it."

Santana kissed her neck one more time before letting go of her and she heard Quinn whimper slightly at the loss of contact, causing her to smirk.

"Come on, let's go."

Quinn kissed her deeply before she grabbed her purse and rushed out of the room.

"What about that one? Looks nice."

"Sure, why don't I find a seat while you order?"

"Okay, what do you want?"

"A coffee, some water and a baguette with something on."

Quinn nodded as she got in line and a few minutes later she returned to the table with a little tray containing their things.

She sat down next to Santana and they started eating in a comfortable silence. They were almost done by the time Santana spoke.

"I am seriously loving it here Quinn, it's amazing."

Quinn took a sip of Santana's coffee and smiled brightly.

"I know right, me too. I'm so glad we got to go here, and I think we will definitely come back. And I love being in the city of lights with the love of my life and my wonderful daughter."

Santana kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Perfect. Let's go, Mona Lisa is waiting."

Quinn squealed and shot up from her seat and Santana laughed as she all but ran out of the café.

They were standing in front of Mona Lisa, like they had been for what felt like an hour. They were now in front of the huge crowd that had gathered around the iconic painting and Quinn was talking and talking. Santana had eventually shut her out and was now focusing on just enjoying the simple beauty of it. She looked at Quinn after she had noticed that Quinn was staring at her, waiting for a response.

"Oh, sorry. Did you say something?"

Quinn blushed slightly.

"I was waffling wasn't I?"

Santana nodded and smiled gently.

"You were indeed, but I think it's adorable."

"Thank god I married someone who's understanding. Come on, it's time to move along."

They spent at least a couple of more hours in the museum, looking at every single artifact there was and Quinn felt as if she was in seventh heaven. She loved art and for her Louvre was now like a temple.

They walked hand in hand in the streets of Paris and stopped to eat a nice lunch at a fine restaurant before they reached their next destination; the Eiffel Tower.

"This is so freaking awesome. I can't believe we're actually here, Q."

Quinn wrapped her arms Santana and looked up at the tower.

"I know right, this is amazing. Let me take a picture of you."

They both posed for pictures and got a lady to take a picture of them together too before they took the elevator up to the top.

"This view is to die for. Wow. I'm all proud of being American and all, but I have to say that there is something about Europe."

Quinn simply nodded as she took in the view. Paris was everything she had ever hoped it would be, maybe even more. And the fact that she was here with Santana, instead of alone or with her parents, made it so much better. Getting a sudden need to be even closer to her wife, Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and kissed her deeply. Santana was surprised at first, but she quickly caught on and wrapped her arms around Quinn's slim waist, deepening the kiss. To those who did not know who they were they just looked like a young couple that was deeply in love. And they were.

After they had explored all the views the Eiffel tower had to offer they went for a nice walk around the city before heading back to the hotel. They showered and got dressed in fancy outfits before they took a cab to the restaurant where Santana had booked them a table. After they had been seated, ordered and had been given their wine, Santana raised her glass for a toast.

"To a wonderful weekend in Paris with an amazing woman."

Quinn blushed slightly and clinked her glass against Santana's.

"To the best weekend of my life."

They enjoyed a lovely meal and being able to talk properly without a 16-month-old blabbing constantly and when it was time to return to the hotel they decided to walk instead of taking a cab.

They were walking hand in hand in the late evening; the streets were lit up by the full moon, when it started pouring down. Quinn shrieked and looked up as Santana laughed. Santana had always loved the rain, she felt so free when it was pouring down and she would always run outside when she was little and play in the rain.

"Dance with me?"

Quinn looked at her incredulously, but Santana didn't care, she pulled her in close to her and started moving to a song that was obviously playing in her head. Quinn quickly relaxed into Santana's arms and let Santana lead her in their silent dance. Quinn smiled brightly when Santana twisted her, and despite the very wet state her flowy dress was in it still flew beautifully around her as she spun around. The dance came to an organic end, with Santana dipping Quinn down and their lips connected in a kiss full of love, butterflies and quickened heartbeats. They were standing in the middle of the side walk in a street in Paris, making out in the pouring rain, and they didn't care about the people who were rushing all around them, trying to get to their location as fast as possible. Unlike them, the girls did not want to escape the rain. They didn't care that their make up was probably all over the place right now, or that their very expensive clothes, purses and shoes could quite possibly be ruined, all they cared about was this moment and each other.

Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and they ran through the streets while laughing, not stopping until they reached the hotel. They hurried upstairs to their room and into the shower after getting undressed. Santana turned on the warm water so they wouldn't get cold and then she turned around so they were facing each other. Quinn was smiling brightly and even though her hair was soaked and her make up was now far from perfect she still looked like perfection. Santana smiled her shy smile and gently cupped Quinn's face.

"You look so beautiful right now."

Quinn blushed, and even though her face was slightly red from having been running, Santana could still tell, and she loved it. Before Santana could open her mouth to say anything else Quinn crashed their lips together and they started a heated kiss in the vast shower. Santana slid her hands slowly from Quinn's cheeks and down to the back of her neck, pulling her even closer, while Quinn's arms were wrapped around Santana's waist.

Quinn pulled back and rested her forehead against Santana's while breathing heavily.

"I love you so much."

Santana grinned and kissed Quinn again, but this time it was a gentle, loving kiss.

"I love you too baby. And I love dancing in the rain with you."

Quinn smiled and Santana loved how her eyes sparkled as if there were diamonds in them.

"I love that too, I had a lot of fun today Sannie. You've planned everything so perfectly and I would without a doubt dance with you in the rain another time."

They stared into each others eyes for what felt like ages until the were both pulled towards each other and they started slowly making out as Quinn's thigh went between Santana's legs and Santana let out a slight whimper into Quinn's mouth.

The perfect ending to a perfect evening.

* * *

They were back in Normandy and Quinn was on set filming while Santana was working on her music when her phone rang. Santana picked up without looking at the screen.

"Santana Fabray-Lopez talking."

"San, you don't have to go all formal on me."

Santana sat up straight and squealed.

"Brittany! I miss you."

Brittany giggled and it melted Santana's heart, she loved that sound and she felt like she never heard it anymore.

"I miss you too Sannie, how's France?"

Santana stood up from her seat at the dining room table and walked into her bedroom to check on Libby, who was napping, before she settled down in one of the comfortable chairs on the balcony.

"France is without a doubt the most beautiful place I have ever been. You have to go sometime Brittany, it's worth every dime."

Brittany let out a soft sigh.

"I want to so badly, I'm hoping that either Mike or I get to go on tour with someone who's going to Paris. I'd love to go there with him. Is it romantic?"

Santana smiled as she thought about her weekend.

"You have no idea, B. One of Quinn's co-stars watched Libby this weekend while we drove to Paris and it was the most amazing weekend of my life. We were there for a few days before Q started filming, but it wasn't as romantic with Libby and all. Of course it was still amazing, but in a very different way. I don't even know how to explain this weekend, but I can honestly say that I fell in love with Quinn all over again."

"San, you're adorable when you get all romantic like that. Quinn's a very lucky girl."

Santana smiled and lightly bit her bottom lip.

"So am I. Everything is just so perfect right now, I love it. I feel like life is finally at a place where I want it. I've gotten so much inspiration so far too that I actually think I'll be able to record a new album soon."

"I'm really happy for you Sannie, you really deserve all of it."

"Thank you Britt. How are you doing though?"

"I'm doing pretty good too, it's nice to be back in the dance studio again now that Mikey is in kindergarten. And Mike has been really good at watching him while I need to practice, so I really can't complain. I'm getting a little sick of New York though, so we'll probably take a little vacation soon."

"You should, I can't remember the last time you really went on vacation. Go to Florida or something, I'm sure your boys would like that."

By the tone of Brittany's voice, Santana knew that she was smiling.

"That's a great idea Sannie, thank you! I will definitely talk to Mike about it. Listen I need to go, I was just on a little break. I love you lots and promise me that you'll call me soon, okay?"

"I pinky promise Britty, I love you too! Bye, have fun."

They hung up and Santana relaxed a little bit in the sun before she went inside to wake up Libby from her nap.

"Okay Libster, let's play a little bit and then mama has to work again."

They sat down on the floor and spent the next hour playing with Libby's toys.

"That was fun, huh?"

Libby smiled brightly and nodded.

"Fun."

"You know what Libs? That smile of yours is just like your mommy's and I love it. Come give me a kiss."

Libby giggled slightly as she eventually managed to get up off the floor and walked over to Santana, giving her a big, wet kiss on the cheek.

"Wove you."

Santana lit up with joy and she hugged Libby tightly.

"I love you too baby girl."

She stood up with Libby in her arms, placing Libby in her high chair.

"You can draw while mama works."

She placed some paper and Crayola's in front of Libby and sat down in front of her laptop again. Libby started eagerly rubbing the Crayola's all over the paper while Santana worked. After a little while she picked up her phone again and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

Santana looked at her watch as her eyes widened.

"Hey Tay! Shit I'm so sorry, I didn't think about what time it would be in LA right now. I hope I didn't wake you up."

Taylor laughed.

"No worries San, I'm in New York at the moment so you didn't wake me."

"Oh thank god. I'm just so used to this silly European time zone I guess. I was just calling because I want to talk to you about some music stuff."

"I know how you feel, I get a bit confused too. Sure, go ahead sweetie."

"Well inspiration has really struck me while in France and I've written several songs that I actually quite like, but there are two of them that I really like, but I would like to get your opinion on them."

"Of course, I love helping you out. Do you want to send me the lyrics or what?"

"Well I have recorded it too, and there is a piano in our suite so I recorded a simple piano version of both. Why don't I send you that and the lyrics?"

"That would be great, I like hearing what sort of music you picture with the lyrics too. I'll look at it as soon as I can and I'll get back to you. What are they called?"

"Well the first one is called 'Enchanted' and I would actually like to sing that with you, if you like it, and the second is called 'Fearless'. I finished that one today actually, it's inspired by my weekend in Paris."

"Let me guess, most of the songs are inspired by Quinn too?"

Santana smiled and blushed slightly.

"What can I say, she's pretty inspirational?"

Taylor giggled.

"You've got the perfect muse Santana. Take advantage of it! I'll call you as soon as I have a clear opinion on them, okay?"

"That sounds awesome Tay, thank you so much for helping me out."

"It's no trouble at all. I'll talk to you soon and enjoy France for me too."

"I definitely will. Thanks again, bye."

Santana hung up and smiled at Libby.

"Seems like mama is making great progress on her new album, baby girl."

Libby looked at her and giggled.

"Let's see what you've drawn, pretty girl."

Santana sat closer to Libby and looked down at the papers in front of her.

"This is lovely, Libby. Very nice choice of color."

Santana smiled to herself.

"I think mommy will agree that these are going up on the fridge."

She kissed the top of Libby's blonde head and stood up to get them both something to drink. She spent the rest of her evening playing with Libby and watching TV, just waiting for Quinn to come home. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was starting to get late, so she should be home any moment now. Libby was currently asleep in her travel crib in the living room and when Santana's cellphone rang she grabbed it and hurried into the bedroom so it wouldn't wake up Libby.

"Hello?"

She sat down on the bed.

"Santana? It's doctor Brown."

"Oh, hi! I'm so glad you called."

"Listen, I have something to tell you…"

* * *

Quinn had filmed several intense scenes that day and was so glad to be back home so she could get kisses from her daughter and comforting words from her wife; just what she needed.

As soon as she entered the apartment she kicked off her shoes and threw off her jacket, rushing into the living room.

"Sannie, I'm home!"

She found Libby asleep in her travel crib and just as she was about to pick her up she heard soft crying coming from their bedroom. Her eyes widened and she rushed in, freezing for a moment when she saw her wife. Santana was sitting on the bed, her arms hugging herself as tears slid down her face and her head was titled towards the ground.

Quinn's heart started beating faster and she rushed over to her wife, kneeling down so they were about the same level.

"Santana, what's wrong?"

Santana didn't say anything, instead she started sobbing as more and more tears slid down her face, leaving Quinn even more worried. Quinn cupped Santana's face and tried to get her to look at her.

"Santana, look at me please?"

Santana's big, sad, chocolate brown eyes met with Quinn's worried, hazel eyes and Quinn thought her heart was going to stop beating. The look on Santana's face was devastating.

"Oh baby."

Quinn stood up and gently moved Santana a little further up on the bed before she gently straddled her so she was sitting on her wife's lap. She wrapped her arms around Santana tightly and just hugged her for what felt like forever.

"It's okay baby, what ever it is we will be okay."

After a little while she felt Santana nod and even longer after that she could hear that Santana was crying less so Quinn looked down at her.

"Hey baby, can you tell me what's wrong?"

She kissed her wife's forehead, nose and lips while she gently wiped away her tears, trying to distract her from her sadness.

Santana took a deep, shaky breath and her bottom lip quivered as she started talking.

"Doctor Brown called."

"Oh, what did he say?"

Santana looked down again as more tears slid down her cheek.

"That I'm basically infertile."


	49. Our Importance

**Here we go again :D I'll be home alone for the next three weeks (me and the dog!) so hopefully I'll get to write a bit more. No promises though. **

**About your reviews for the last chapter: They were completely awesome, and I sincerely hope you're not disappointed with how I will play it all out in future chapters. I have planned this for so long, and while I always take your comments into my thoughts, I don't want to change my plans here. Hope you all think that's fine (won't be in this chapter though). **

**The songs used in this chapter are: Santana's song is written by my awesome UB, Pensieri. Thank you Frannie! She wrote it on request because she's awesome. The last song is 'Cactus In The Valley' by Lights and Owl City. Awesome song. **

**Huge thanks to Franniekins (Pensieri) for helping me out with this chapter in so many ways. She's the best unofficial beta ever. Awkward handshake. **

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**xo, Em**

* * *

Quinn froze.

"What?"

Santana looked up as the tears continued coming.

"I might not be able to get pregnant at all."

Quinn hugged her tightly again and started gently stroking her hair.

"Did he say what the problem was?"

Santana nodded against Quinn's shoulder.

"Something about the quality of my eggs or some crap like that."

"But is there a chance for you to get pregnant?"

"He said that it depends. They'll have to extract more eggs and look at all of them. Even if there are a bunch of bad ones they might be able to find one good one."

Quinn cupped her face again and kissed her gently.

"Listen to me baby, we will have another child okay? As long as you want to we can continue with these procedures until they possibly find a good egg, or we can try to adopt, or I can carry it, okay? Just don't give up hope. We will fight for this."

Santana nodded slightly.

"It's not that I care that much about being biologically related to our children, I just want the opportunity to be, if I want to."

Quinn nodded and smiled gently.

"I know baby. But I'm sure that we will find a solution for this, we're the Fabray-Lopez family and we don't give up. I'll be by your side during every single doctors appointment and I'll make sure you take all your medication. I'll even stop eating or drinking whatever you can't eat or drink."

Santana kissed Quinn gently before she nuzzled into her wife's neck.

"Thank you, for everything."

Quinn smiled as she kissed the top of her wife's head.

"Don't worry, we will have a little Santana running around."

Santana let out a soft sigh.

"How about a year?"

"A year of what?"

"Of trying. We try for a year and if they don't find any good eggs within that time we do something else. I want more children with you and if you're up for it then I'd love for you to carry it. If not there are always adoption or surrogacy."

Quinn nodded.

"I like the sound of that, I think I'd rather try adoption than surrogacy though, at least then we'd be helping a child who really needs a home."

Santana bit her lip sadly and looked into Quinn's eyes.

"I really wanted this, so badly. Not just the biological part, but also the pregnancy part. I loved it when you were pregnant and I felt even closer to you and I thought maybe we'd have that again when I got pregnant. Now it might never happen."

Quinn kissed her again.

"He only extracted a few eggs though, I'm still hoping that he will find at least one good one and if he does then we'll take it. If you get pregnant I am so putting you on bed rest so nothing bad happens to you or our baby."

Santana grinned slightly and wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"So I get to stay in bed all day while you cater to my every need? Hell yes!"

Quinn giggled and kissed her forehead.

"Something like that, yes."

Santana hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for taking me out of this dark place and showing me that there is a light at the end of the tunnel."

Quinn hugged her even tighter.

"It's my job as your wife and I will do it forever if I have to. Come on, I know what will properly calm you down."

She stood up from Santana's lap and took her hand, walked them out to the living room.

"You just stay here and I'll be right back."

Santana sat down on the couch while Quinn walked into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with a bottle for Libby and a mug for Santana.

"Some warm milk for you."

She smiled as she handed the mug to her wife. When Santana was little her mom would always make her warm milk when she was upset and it was something she never grew out of. Only a handful of people knew thought, and she preferred keeping it that way.

"Thank you."

She got comfortable on the couch and started sipping it while Quinn walked over to Libby's crib.

"Baby girl, wake up."

Quinn hated waking her up, but she knew that if Libby didn't get her milk before bedtime she'd wake up during the night, so Quinn would rather wake her now than be woken up at 2 AM.

"Baby, come on."

She gently stroked Libby's tummy until she opened her eyes slightly.

"There we go, here's your milk."

She handed Libby the sippy cup and Libby started sucking on it while closing her eyes. Quinn snuggled into Santana on the couch.

"Are you okay?"

Santana shrugged slightly.

"I'm better, but I'm far from okay."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Santana kissed the top of her head.

"Just don't change. Just being with you makes me feel better. It explains a lot though."

"What do you mean?"

"In High School… I slept with basically everyone and I never got pregnant once. And let me tell you, Puck is far from the only person who occasionally forgets a condom. I was on the pill of course, but I wasn't as good at taking it as I should have been."

"Oh. Well I speak from experience when I tell you that you should be glad you didn't get pregnant then. I know it sounds horrible now, since you may not be able to have biological children, but it was hell. I love Beth and I'm so thankful for her, but I actually think I would have gone back and changed it if I could."

Santana finished her warm milk and wrapped her arms around Quinn.

"I know what you mean. I'm sorry I wasn't really there for you then."

"In your own twisted way you were though. I never doubted that you'd be there if I really needed you."

"But I knew how much you hated living with Puck and I still didn't offer you to stay with me. Mom and dad would have been fine with it; they loved you even then. I was just stupid and selfish."

Quinn kissed her gently.

"Sh, it's okay. You're here now and that's all that matters. Now I say that we put Libby in her room and then we can watch a movie."

"You have no idea how nice that sounds."

Quinn smiled and stood up.

"You just wait here and I'll fix everything."

She picked up Libby, who was now asleep, from her crib and carried her into the make shift nursery.

She sat back down on the couch and went into their joint Netflix account.

"_Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game"_

Santana gasped and smiled brightly.

"Damn you know me well! That's the perfect movie, it always get me in a good mood. Just what I need now."

A Cinderella Story was another one of Santana's guilty pleasures; even though it was old she'd watch it all the time. She knew every single line by heart. Quinn put her head on Santana's shoulder and they wrapped their arms around each other.

When the movie was done they brushed their teeth and changed into their pyjamas.

"Get into bed babe, lie on your side."

Santana did as told and for once she let Quinn be the big spoon. Quinn snuggled in closely and wrapped a protective arm around her wife.

"Goodnight Santana, I love you."

She kissed Santana's shoulder.

"I love you too, Quinn."

* * *

"I don't want to leave you."

Santana pouted and looked at her wife, who kissed away the pout.

"I know baby, but this is an amazing opportunity for you and you can't turn that down."

Quinn only had a few weeks left of filming, and originally Santana was gonna stay for the entire time, but she had been asked to perform at an important music event in LA. She couldn't turn it down, it was too big of an opportunity for her. So she was therefore at the airport in Paris, saying goodbye to her wife. Libby was going to come back home with her and in a few weeks Quinn would be back home too.

"I love you, you know that right?"

Quinn nodded.

"I know baby, I love you too."

They shared a sweet kiss and a tight hug before Quinn said her goodbyes to Libby.

"Hey baby, have fun with mama okay? I love you."

She stroked her daughter's hair and gave her a kiss.

"Wove you."

She smiled and wiped away a stray tear.

"You should go, I wouldn't want you to miss your flight."

They shared another sweet kiss, or three, before they said their final goodbyes and Santana walked through security while Quinn walked back to the car. She hadn't even put on her seatbelt yet when she received a text from Santana.

'_We miss you already xo'_

Attached was a photo of Santana and Libby pouting. Quinn smiled and replied.

'**I miss you too, but in the blink of an eye we'll be together again. Xx'**

'_Libby says that you better be right! We love you, drive safely. Xo'_

'**Have a safe flight, call me when you land. I don't care what time it is here. Xx'**

* * *

Quinn was done filming and only had to stay in France for a few more days to finish some last touches when she got the phone call from Rachel.

Apparently Mike had been in a bad motorcycle accident and Brittany needed her to come to New York. Rachel informed her that she had just called Santana too, and that Santana and Libby would be flying to New York as soon as possible. As soon as Quinn hung up the phone she went on her laptop to find tickets to New York and called her director at the same time.

"Luc, I need to leave early."

"You sound stressed out, did something happen?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine was in a bad motorcycling accident in New York, and his fiancée who is also a good friend of mine, really needs me right now."

Quinn was starting to panic and she really wished she wasn't alone right now. Brittany, however positive she was, could not handle this alone. And no matter how many friends she had in New York no one knew her better than her and Santana.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Of course you can leave, I hope he will be okay."

"Thank you Luc. I am so sorry for any inconvenience, if you need me later on you know I'll be there."

"I think we will be fine dear, just take care of yourself and your friends."

She said a quick goodbye and called Santana.

"Quinn, did Rach call you?"

"Yeah! Oh god, is Britt okay?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her. I wouldn't think so though, god she's probably a mess."

Quinn could her Santana walking around and some shuffling sounds.

"Are you packing?"

"Yeah, I already booked tickets for Libby and I. Apparently both Britt and Mike's parents are gonna be there too, and Britt's parent's are gonna watch Mike Jr. so they can watch Libby too."

"That's good, that way we don't have to worry about her. I just booked tickets too so I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I really wish there was anything sooner, but I couldn't find anything."

"I leave later today, so I'll take care of her until you can get there. Don't worry too much about it, she knows you're far away."

Quinn put her head in her free hand.

"I feel so bad though, even when we're both at home we're so far away from her. And Rachel. And basically everyone else, but Mercedes."

"Baby, please don't feel bad. That's life; at least we're all still friends. Brittany loves you and she knows how happy LA makes you, she wouldn't want you to give up on that. We try to see them all as often as we can, and they all know that they can visit us whenever they want to."

"I wish you were here with me."

Santana sat down on their bed and closed her eyes.

"I know baby, I wish I was too. I'll see you tomorrow though, do you want me to meet you at the airport?"

"Yeah, I'll text you the time and place. I should let you finish packing. I love you San, have a safe flight and give Libby a kiss from me."

"I love you too, babe, so much. I will, she probably blows you a kiss. I've got to go pack now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Quinn hung up and rested her head on her folded arms on the table. Why did bad things happen to good people? Brittany would never hurt a soul and now her fiancé was in the hospital, possibly fighting for his life. It was pretty late in France so she decided to watch some movies in bed and then go to sleep, in hopes of making tomorrow come even faster.

* * *

"San!"

She rushed over to Santana and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much."

Santana pulled back slightly to kiss Quinn, conveying all of her love into that one kiss.

"I miss you too."

When Quinn finally got a good look at her wife she frowned slightly.

"You haven't slept, have you?"

Santana let out a soft sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"No, I was with B all night."

Quinn bit her lip.

"How is she?"

Santana shook her head and grabbed a hold of Quinn's hand, walking her out of the airport.

"She's terrible. A complete mess. I feel so bad for her, the doctors don't even really know how bad it is yet, so they can't tell her anything specific."

"Poor Britt, this must be so hard on her."

Santana nodded as they got into he car.

"Just wait until you see her, I barely even recognized her."

Quinn closed her eyes and leaned her head against the head rest.

"I really hope Mike wakes up soon and that he will be okay. I can't even begin to imagine what we'd all do if something has happened to him."

Santana just nodded as she drove. Mike being seriously injured was not a pleasant though.

"Where is Libby?"

"She's with Mrs. Pierce. I figured we'd go straight to the hospital, if you're okay with that?"

Quinn nodded.

"More than okay with that."

They drove in silence the rest of the way and as soon as they arrived at the hospital Santana led them to where Brittany was. Almost as soon as they entered the waiting room Brittany broke free from Rachel's embrace and hugged Quinn tightly. Quinn stroked her long hair and whispered soothing words into her friends ear.

"Thank you so much for coming."

"Babe, I will _always_ be here for you when you need me. I hope you know that. No matter where in the world I am I will drop everything and come to you."

Brittany let out a sob and hugged Quinn tighter.

"I love you, Q. You and Sannie are my best friends, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Quinn kissed her friend's cheek.

"We love you too and we'll be here for you now as long as you need us. How is he?"

Brittany let go a little, but held onto Quinn's hand.

"I honestly don't know. They can't tell me much, he's in an induced coma, and he's broken lots of bones, but other than that they can't tell me much. They have no idea if he'll be paralyzed or if he'll even wake up."

Tears started sliding down her cheeks again and Quinn gently wiped them away.

"Babe, Mike is strong and he will fight. He loves you and Mike Jr. so much and he'd never leave you two like that."

Santana, who had been talking to Rachel, walked over to them.

"Why don't the three of us go down to the cafeteria and get some food?"

"I'm starving so I think it's a wonderful idea."

Quinn smiled and Brittany just nodded, she didn't exactly have an appetite right now.

They took the elevator down in silence and sat down at a table while Santana bought them some sandwiches.

"Have you been eating or sleeping at all, B?"

Santana looked at her friend, she looked utterly exhausted.

"No. I try to sleep, but every time I fall asleep for even a minute I have a nightmare about me and Mikey attending Mike's funeral. I just can't handle it."

Quinn started stroking her back again to calm her down, as soon as she saw tears building in Brittany's bright blue eyes.

"There's a hotel right across the street, why don't you and I go get some sleep? I know you don't want to, but you really need to sleep baby. You have to be fully awake when Mike wakes up. If you sleep with me I'll be right there with you if you have a nightmare."

Brittany looked at Santana, as if she was searching for an answer, and Santana nodded gently.

"Okay, that sounds fine. But Santana stays here and if anything happens you have to call us immediately okay?"

"Of course, don't worry babe, I'll take good care of Mike while Quinn takes good care of you."

Brittany smiled slightly.

"Okay, should we go now?"

Quinn looked at Brittany's sandwich.

"Don't you want to eat a little bit first, sweetie?"

"I'm not really hungry. I can take it with me and try to eat some later?"

"Then you can leave now. Why don't you go up to Rachel and tell her about our plan and get your stuff, while I talk to Quinn?"

Brittany nodded and left the cafeteria.

"So, what do you think?"

"She's in better condition mentally than I thought she would be, but I agree with you on the not really recognizing her department. I think that if I can get her to sleep properly for at least a couple of hours then she'll be fine. Worst case I'll give her a sleeping pill."

"I agree with you, sleep will do her good. I'll talk to the doctors and try to at least find out when we will be able to know more."

"Promise me you'll call if you hear anything, okay?"

"I promise babe. I have some song ideas too, so I can try working on that while I watch over Mike."

Quinn smiled and kissed Santana gently.

"Sounds nice."

Brittany walked towards them again.

"I guess you should go now, I love you and I'll call you later."

"I love you too. I'll send you our room number after we've checked in."

"Great. Now go get some sleep, I love you."

She kissed Quinn passionately and stood up.

"I love you too. Come on B, let's go!"

She took Brittany's hand and walked out of the hospital. They got into the hotel and got a room.

"You ready to sleep a little, or do you want to talk?"

Brittany looked so young and broken and Quinn just wanted to do everything she could do heal her.

"Can we get into bed and you can tell me about France?"

"Of course! You'll love it, you have to go there some day."

Brittany nodded as she started taking off her jeans.

"Some day I will. As soon as Mike is better I'm booking a trip. Life is too vulnerable."

"That's great B, you really should live life to the fullest."

They got into bed and Brittany instantly snuggled into Quinn.

"I'm well jel that you've been to France, Quinnie."

Quinn giggled. That was such a Brittany thing to say.

"I know cutie. Some day we can go there together, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

They hooked their pinkies together and Quinn smiled. Seemed as if Brittany was in a better mood already.

Quinn started telling Brittany about France and eventually she could tell that her friend was asleep.

* * *

Santana sat in the waiting room with the notepad perched on her lap and a pen in her hand. She had so many feelings now and she needed to get them out in the best way she knew – writing.

She closed her eyes and tried to channel all of her emotions. As soon as she opened her eyes she put her pen to the paper and before she knew it she had a song written out.

_Feelings take over inside of me,  
It's all too much and I can't breathe.  
Life keeps getting in the way._

_As I take your hand in mine,  
You don't lie and say it's fine,  
Because we can't say this will be ok._

_What can you do when everything's changing?  
Your life goes on hold and it's all rearranging.  
Out of my control.  
It's all so out of my control.  
Please tell me you'll catch me as I'm falling down,  
Because I don't know who I'd be without you around.  
It's out of our control,  
But when I'm lost I'll always know  
That you're my home._

_Feeling scared and confused,  
Don't know what I can do,  
But you're my lighthouse keeping me safe._

_When it all goes wrong,  
You bring me back where I belong,  
Even when I feel I'm so far away._

_What can you do when everything's changing?  
Your life goes on hold and it's all rearranging.  
Out of my control. It's all so out of my control.  
Please tell me you'll catch me as I'm falling down,  
Because I don't know who I'd be without you around.  
It's out of our control,  
But when I'm lost I'll always know  
That you're my home._

She smiled as she looked over her song. She liked it, she really felt lost and it was completely out of her control. But as long as Quinn was there she could handle anything. She put it all back into her purse and went to find the doctor. She talked to him for what felt like ages, without really finding out anything at all. She went over to the hotel after receiving a text from Quinn, asking her to change places. Brittany had been asleep for hours and Quinn would like to spend some time at the hospital with Rachel.

As soon as Santana knocked on the hotel room door Quinn shot out of bed, as carefully as possible so she wouldn't wake Brittany.

"Hey, thanks for coming."

"No problem. Is she still asleep?"

"Yeah, luckily."

"Did you get some sleep too?"

"A little bit, I'm fine though."

"How did you get her to sleep?"

"I told her about France and eventually she was fast asleep. I guess she just needed to get her brain to think about something else for a minute."

Santana nodded.

"Sounds like it. Why don't you go back to the hospital? Rachel is still there and Mrs. Pierce and Mike's parents are coming over, with the kids."

"That's good, I can't wait to see Libby again. You try to get some sleep too, okay?"

"I promise. Now go, Rach is totally waiting for you. She apparently has loads of gossip or something."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"There's the Rach we know and love."

They shared a chaste kiss and Quinn left while Santana got into bed with Brittany.

"Sannie?"

"Hey blondie."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, sweetheart."

"I know, but I want to. I love you."

"I love you too. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

Brittany opened her eyes and looked at Santana.

"Will you sing for me?"

"Of course, close your eyes."

Brittany closed her eyes, as did Santana, and she softly started singing.

_I never meant to wither  
__I wanted to be tall  
__Like a fool left the river  
__And watched my branches fall  
__Old and thirsty, I longed for the flood  
__To come back around  
__To the cactus in the valley  
__That's about to crumble down_

_And wipe the mark of sadness from my face  
__Show me that your love will never change  
__If my yesterday is a disgrace  
__Tell me that you still recall my name  
_

___So, the storm finally found me  
__And left me in the dark  
__In the cloud around me  
__I don't know where you are  
__If this whole world goes up in arms  
__All I can do is stand  
__And I won't fight for anyone  
__Until you move my hand_

_And wipe the mark of madness from my face  
__Show me that your love will never change  
__If my yesterday is a disgrace  
__Tell me that you still recall my name_

_Oh, here  
__In the shadows  
__Here I am  
__And I need someone by my side  
__It becomes so  
__Hard to stand  
__And I keep trying to dry my eyes  
__Come and find me  
__In the valley_

_And wipe the mark of sadness from my face  
__Show me that your love will never change  
__If my yesterday is a disgrace  
__Tell me that you still recall my name  
__And wipe the mark of madness from my face  
__Show me that your love will never change  
__If my yesterday is a disgrace  
__Tell me that you still recall my name_


	50. Our Reunion

**Another week is coming to an end, and here is another chapter for you guys :) **

**Keep an eye on my page this week, there will be some surprises coming up ;) **

**I hope you have all had a lovely week and hopefully the next update will come soon :D**

**Thanks to Franniekins for being awesome as always! **

**xo, Emily**

* * *

Quinn was extremely relieved when Mr. and Mrs. Pierce finally came with the kids. She was tired of hearing Rachel gossip about a bunch of people she didn't even really know. But Quinn loved Rachel, and she knew how much the brunette had missed her, so she patiently listened while Rachel went on and on. As soon as she saw Libby however she shot out of her seat and took the toddler from Mrs. Pierce. Libby squealed at the sight of her mother and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy!"

Quinn closed her eyes and hugged her daughter.

"Hi baby, I missed you."

She kissed Libby's soft cheek and smiled as she smelled her hair. She had missed her daughter so much.

"I miss you too, mommy. Mama?"

Libby looked around the room, clearly looking for Santana.

"Mama is with auntie B. She'll be here later though, okay?"

Libby nodded as she put her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"'Tay."

Quinn sat down next to Rachel again and the toddler began playing with her mommy's curls as the adults talked. About 20 minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Chang walked into the room and everyone looked at them.

"Did the doctor say anything new?"

"They think he might wake up soon, so we'll just have to wait until then."

Mrs. Chang was clearly exhausted and Mr. Chang was probably too, but he was trying to remain strong and collected.

"Mrs. Chang? Santana and Brittany are at the hotel across the street, getting some sleep. I can get you a room too if you want? I'm sure you could use some rest, we all could really."

Mrs. Chang smiled politely.

"Thank you for the offer dear, but I think I'd rather stay here until I know that Mike is okay."

Quinn nodded and watched as Mrs. Chang sat down next to Mikey and played with him.

They all sat in silence for a really long time and Quinn was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"Hey Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please watch Libby for me while I go to the hotel for a little bit? She should be asleep for a while longer and you can call me if there's anything you need."

"Of course I can, dear. You know how I love taking care of your offspring, she's a well behaved child so it should not be a problem."

Quinn smiled at Rachel's usual 'Rachelnes' and handed her Libby. She kissed her cheek and stood up.

"Thank you Rach, I love you."

"Love you too, Quinnie. Go relax a bit."

Quinn made her way out of the hospital and across the street. She had the other keycard to the hotel room so she didn't need to knock. She quietly walked into the dark room and slipped off her shoes. She padded across the room and slipped into bed next to Santana.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she let out an exhausted sigh and she rubbed her eyes.

Things were just not going their way right now. Mike was an amazing guy and he didn't deserve this at all. And Santana would be heart broken if it turned out that she really couldn't have kids. Quinn knew that Santana loved Liberty more than anything, but she had been so excited about experiencing a pregnancy. No matter what they did Quinn knew that Santana would have a hard time with it. Why did life have to be so fucking hard all of the time? Their time in France had been amazing until Santana had gotten that call. After that Santana had sort of changed. Distanced herself in some way. Quinn had figured that it was Santana's defense mechanism, so she wouldn't be too hurt if it didn't work out. Quinn knew that she'd still be there for her wife though, if that was the outcome. They would have more children, she was sure of that. Santana was the most amazing mother to Liberty and Quinn would do anything in her power to see that bond form again.

Santana let out a soft sigh and turned over in bed so she was facing Quinn. She unconsciously cuddled into her wife and Quinn decided to try and get some sleep. It's not like her mind could change anything anyways.

By the time Quinn and Santana woke up Brittany had left the hotel room. They both checked their phones and saw that Brittany had texted Quinn saying that Mike had woken up and was taken away for tests, but that he seemed to be okay. Both girls let out a sigh of relief.

"How long do you want to be here?"

Santana looked at Quinn as she laced their fingers together.

"I don't know. I want to go home, but I don't want to leave Brittany until we know that Mike will be 100% fine."

Santana nodded.

"That's fine with me. We can stick around for a while and then when we get home we can start our doctors appointments again."

Quinn leaned into Santana.

"Are you ready for that?"

"Yeah, I have to be. I want this Quinn, so badly. I won't give up until he tells me that it's absolutely impossible for me to have biological children."

Quinn nuzzled into Santana's neck.

"I hope that day never comes."

Santana looked down and remained quiet, so Quinn decided to change the subject.

"Hey babe, why don't we go back to the hospital? Libby was looking for you earlier."

"Okay, I'm sure Brittany would want us there anyways."

Santana stood up and grabbed her purse, not letting go of Quinn's hand.

They stopped by Starbucks, which was right next to the hotel, and bought some coffee for everyone.

"Hey guys, we come bearing coffee."

They were instantly swarmed by people who were grabbing cups and saying 'thank you'. In the end there were two cups left and they grabbed one each before sitting down.

"Where's Libby?"

"A nice nurse took her and Mikey to the play area."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

They all sat in silence for what felt like forever, just sipping their coffee and minding their own business. Santana could not remember the last time, if ever, she had seen Rachel be quiet for so long. It was sort of amazing.

Brittany suddenly stood up and turned to look at everyone.

"I'm going to go talk to the doctors."

Everyone nodded and let her walk out of the waiting room and Santana turned to Quinn.

"I want to go see Libby."

Quinn looked at her.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"If you want to, but you can do what you want."

Quinn stood up and held her hand out to Santana, who took it and they walked out together. After asking around they eventually found the play area and as soon as Libby saw her mothers she ran towards them. Santana picked her up and they both hugged her tightly. The three of them hadn't been together for so long and Santana was enjoying having both of her girls with her, it made her feel complete.

"Why don't we go down to the cafeteria?"

They took the elevator down and sat at a table. Quinn was eating some soup and Santana was sharing an ice cream with Libby. The little girl had ice cream all over and it some how made Santana calm down completely. Mike would most likely be okay and as she watched her perfect and amazing daughter it suddenly didn't seem like such a big deal that she might not have biological children. As long as Libby was in her life, along with Quinn, Santana had everything she could ever need. She looked up from Libby and looked at Quinn.

"I love you, Quinn. Don't ever doubt that, okay?"

Quinn smiled gently.

"I won't baby. I love you too, I'm so grateful to have you."

"I'm so glad that were both healthy. I sincerely hope for Brittany's sake that Mike will be okay. For his sake too of course, but B needs him. She needs him to go back to normal, she doesn't do well with changes."

"If I could go back to normal then I know he can too. He's so strong and he would never give up."

Liberty was becoming inpatient and she was twisting and turning in her mothers lap.

"You're right. Should we go back up there, or what?"

"Let's sit here for a little longer. I need to just clear my head before we go up there. Even though no one is saying anything there's so much tension, I can't handle it."

Santana nodded understandingly.

"Come on Libby, let's wash your mouth."

Santana dipped a napkin in the glass of water and began cleaning Libby's face. Libby squirmed away and made funny faces, but she was eventually clean again. Quinn's arms were folded on the table and her head was resting on it, eyes closed. Santana turned Libby in her lap and hugged her tightly, so her little head was resting on Santana's chest.

After about 30 minutes Santana woke Quinn up and they walked up to the waiting room again. Rachel took them into the hallway and updated them on Mike's situation.

"He's awake and talking, so definitely no brain damage. He doesn't seem to be able to move his body now, but the doctors apparently didn't seem too worried. He'll either need lots of physical therapy, like you did Quinn, or he'll be able to walk out of here and just need some physical therapy to strengthen his muscles again."

Both of the girls let out a relieved sigh.

"I'm so glad he's okay. Is B with him now?"

Rachel nodded.

"Yeah and she wanted you two to go see him too."

"Oh, we should probably go find them then."

"Why don't I take Liberty for you?"

Santana handed over the sleeping girl and kissed her head gently.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Santana. They're right down the hall, first door to the left around the corner."

"Thank you Rachel."

Both Quinn and Santana smiled at Rachel before they hurried down the hall. They knocked on the door and heard a soft 'come in'. Santana walked in first and saw Mike lying in bed, with Brittany sitting on the bed next to him.

"Hey Mikey, nice to see you're awake."

Both Quinn and Santana kissed his cheek and hugged him gently before Santana sat down in the chair and Quinn sat on her lap.

"Hey girls, nice to see you again."

"You too Mike, just wish it was under better circumstances."

Mike smiled.

"I'm saying this is great! I get to stay in bed while my beautiful fiancée takes care of me."

Santana grinned while Quinn and Brittany rolled their eyes.

"That does indeed sound pretty amazing."

Quinn scowled at her wife.

"Behave, or you'll be in the room next door."

Mike laughed as Santana apologized.

"You're whipped San."

"Yeah, and I'm proud of it."

Quinn smiled and kissed Santana's cheek.

Brittany cupped Mike's face and kissed him gently.

"Don't laugh too much babe, because so are you."

Mike smiled goofily at his fiancée.

"You're right. I'd do anything you ask me to, and I'd be proud while doing it."

"You're damn right."

Brittany giggled and kissed him again before paying attention to her friends again.

"Right, we wanted you here for a reason."

Mike hugged Brittany tighter and smiled at his friends.

"We wanted to thank you for dropping everything and coming here when we needed you."

Quinn gently squeezed Santana's hand and smiled back at her friends.

"The key word there is that you needed us Mike. We will always be there when you need us. And when you want us here, because you're our friends. You guys will always be more important than work, okay?"

Brittany reached out and grabbed Quinn's other hand.

"We know, but we're still so thankful."

Santana smiled at Mike.

"We're really glad you're going to be okay Mike. Just promise us you'll be careful from now on, okay?"

"I promise. B already made me promise not to drive a motorcycle again, and it'll be a while before I can drive, so I'll be safe from now."

"Good, we want our visits to New York to be filled with happiness, not hospital waiting rooms!"

Brittany squeezed Quinn's hand.

"When do you guys go back home?"

"In a few days probably, we want to spend some time here with all of you before we leave again. We're in no big hurry so it will be nice spending some time with our old friends again."

"I'm glad, can I at least take you out for dinner one day? Mike will have to stay in the hospital for a little while longer so he won't be able to come unfortunately."

"You can take us out, but we're paying."

Brittany opened her mouth to protest, but Santana shook her head.

"Zip it, Pierce. We're treating you and we don't want to hear a single word of protest, get it?"

Brittany nodded dutifully and Quinn smiled. She loved treating her friends either with dinners or presents, and she always put lots of thought into their presents.

"I can't wait to show Libby New York! I know she's way too young to remember anything, but this town is such a big part of us. I want her to feel like it's her second home too."

"Just send her our way every so often and we'll make sure of it."

Brittany loved her goddaughter almost as much as she loved her own son, and she hated being so far away from her.

"We'll take you up on that offer when she starts to defy us."

Brittany giggled.

"No one's stupid enough to defy you, San."

"This kid is an emotional mix of myself and Quinn, I think she'll be pretty darn tough."

Quinn groaned and nuzzled into Santana's neck.

"She better not be like we were, or she'll be in so much trouble."

Santana laughed and rubbed Quinn's back.

"No worries there, I'll handle her."

Quinn smiled.

"My hero."

Santana kissed Quinn's temple before she gently pushed Quinn to stand up.

"It's getting rather late and now that we know that Mike is awake and alive we should get Libby to a hotel. We left both keycards to the other hotel room with Rachel, so you're more than welcome to go there B. We'll be staying somewhere else."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

Brittany stood up to hug her friends.

"Of course, we'll come by before lunch, okay?"

"Looking forward to it already."

All three girls hugged tightly and Quinn and Santana kissed Mike's cheek before they returned to the waiting room. They gathered their stuff and Libby before saying their goodbyes to everyone.

They took a cab to the hotel Santana had been staying at the first night and Libby kept looking out the window, very fascinated by the colors.

Santana held Libby tightly in her lap and looked out of the window too.

"I miss New York."

Quinn frowned slightly.

"You don't want to move, do you?"

Santana shrugged absentmindedly while looking out of the window.

"Not really, I love LA too. I was thinking something along the lines of buying an apartment here or something. Maybe it would bring us here more often?"

"That's actually a pretty good idea, we should look into that. I sort of miss the seasons, I feel like it's all the same in LA. It gets a bit colder, but you can still wear a t-shirt in December if you really want to so it's not that big of a difference. I definitely don't miss the snow though."

Santana nodded in agreement.

"I like being able to see snow if I want to, not because I'm forced to. While were here, why don't we go around to all of our usual hang out places?"

"That sounds great, we can show Libby around and maybe one day she'll love this city as much as we do."

Both of them looked at their daughter and smiled.

"I think she already does, San."

Libby was really paying attention to her surroundings and Quinn loved seeing how observant she had become. The cab stopped outside the hotel and Quinn paid while Santana and Libby got out. Quinn got her bag from the back and the walked into the hotel.

"Orange mommy."

"What's orange baby?"

Libby pointed out the door and Quinn turned to see the trees covered in orange leaves.

"You like the pretty trees, baby?"

Libby nodded.

"How about we go to Central Park tomorrow, babe?"

"Yeah, we can go after we've been to the hospital. We can visit Mike in the morning and see the city in the afternoon."

"Sounds good to me. I say we relax in the room and order room service today, I'm too exhausted to go anywhere."

"I am completely fine with that babe. We can rent a movie or something."

Quinn put her head on Santana's available shoulder while they were standing in the elevator.

"The perfect evening if you ask me."

They arrived in their room and Quinn instantly went to take a shower while Santana changed Libby into her PJ's. When Quinn returned they ordered some food and cuddled on the bed, watching some comedy they'd never seen before. Before long Quinn was asleep in Santana's arms and Santana turned off the TV and looked down at her wife.

She stroked Quinn's cheek softly and whispered so she wouldn't wake up any of her girls.

"Sometimes I feel like a Hufflepuff, someone who's loyal and patient, but far from brave. You're the perfect Gryffindor to my Hufflepuff, Quinn. I know that most people would say that I'm far from loyal and patient, and I hate that I have done things in the past that has made you doubt my dedication to you, but I promise you that I'd go to the end of the world for you Quinn. You make me want to be an amazing mother and wife. You've always been so brave, no matter how crappy life has treated you. You're the most beautiful person I have ever met and I count my blessings every day. I hope that Liberty will be a Gryffindor like you; I hope that she will never be afraid to stand up for herself.

"Sometimes I look back at how I was as a teenager and I begin to think that maybe I shouldn't have kids at all. Why would anyone want to have my genes right? But you push all of that stupid self-doubt out of my head. I was absolutely terrified when you were pregnant with Libby, and after she was born, but I quickly learned that I was her life support and she needed me. I want her to think of me as a Gryffindor too, I want to be a good role model for her. I try so hard, and I just really hope that I can succeed."

Santana let out a soft sigh and slid down from her position against the headboard so she was lying next to Quinn. She kissed Quinn's lips softly.

"I love you, my brave, beautiful and crazy wife."


	51. Our Journey

**In two days I'll be 20. Crazy.**

**I want to thank all of you who read, review, follow and favorite this story, it really means a lot to me :D I appreciate every single one of you ** **Also a huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed (etc.) my one shots this week :) My personal favorite is 'I'm feeling 22'. **

**My beta, Pensieri, is da bomb! She's amazing and I her lots, so thank you Frannie!**

**Enjoy :)**

**xo, Em**

* * *

Quinn woke up with a tan arm wrapped tightly around her waist and a face nuzzled into her hair. She let out a content sigh and moved her head so it was now tucked under Santana's chin, and she closed her eyes again.

The next time she woke up a hand was brushing her cheek and she opened her eyes to see Santana smiling down at her.

"Good morning, Sunshine!"

Quinn closed her eyes again and kissed Santana before she nuzzled into her neck.

"Morning."

"Still tired, huh?"

Quinn nodded against Santana's neck and Santana wrapped her arms tightly around her wife.

"What time is it?"

"It's 8:30."

"Is Libby still asleep?"

"No, she's eating in her crib. I gave her a bottle."

"Breakfast and then we can go to the hospital? I was thinking about spending the afternoon in Central Park."

Santana was running her fingers along the soft skin on Quinn's back, under her shirt, and Quinn loved the feeling of it.

"I like the sound of that. I think we should go home in about two days. I have a doctor's appointment in three."

Quinn hummed into Santana's neck, which Santana took as an agreement.

"Room service?"

"Yeah, I'd like to stay in bed for a little bit longer."

Santana kissed the top of Quinn's head and gently untangled herself from her wife, causing Quinn to groan at the loss of contact.

"I'm going to call down and then I'll take a quick shower."

Quinn pushed her head into a pillow and nodded.

"I want to join you, but I'm too tired."

Santana smiled and picked up Libby, gave her a kiss, and then placed her on the bed next to Quinn before she walked over to the phone.

Libby crawled over to her mommy and cuddled in with a smile.

"Mommy."

Quinn looked up from the pillow and smiled, hugging her daughter closer.

"Hi, baby. Let's go back to sleep, shall we?"

Libby nodded and closed her eyes. Quinn smiled at Santana who looked at her wife and daughter. Santana winked at Quinn before she entered the bathroom and Quinn went back to sleep. When Santana exited the bathroom again she found both Quinn and Libby asleep on the bed and she gave them both a quick kiss before she got dressed and opened the door for room service.

* * *

"Hi Mike, we brought some chocolate."

They had dropped by their favorite chocolate store in New York and brought Mike some of their favorites.

"That's why I love you two! Every keeps bringing flowers, but flowers die. Chocolate, on the other hand, makes me a very happy man."

Santana smirked at Quinn. Quinn had suggested flowers, but Santana had insisted on bringing him chocolate. Quinn just rolled her eyes and sat down on Brittany's lap, kissing her on her cheek.

"Hey B."

"Hi Quinnie. Thanks for the chocolate."

"Oh, don't thank me. It's all Santana."

Santana grinned smugly.

"So, have the doctors said anything about your legs yet?"

Mike looked at Brittany to answer the question, as his mouth was currently stuffed with chocolate and this time it was Brittany's turn to roll her eyes.

"Yes, they're quite optimistic. From what I've gathered it's much less severe than it was for you, Quinnie. He'll need physical therapy, but they're hoping for a full recovery. We figured that he should take some time off touring and spend some time with Mikey and me, and then when we're completely sure that he can handle the advanced dance moves he can go back to work."

Quinn nodded.

"That's a good idea, it's really not smart to push yourself too far because you can risk getting even more injured."

"That's what we said too, and I'd love to spend some time with my son. Maybe we can even squeeze in a wedding."

Mike had finally stopped eating some chocolate to join the conversation.

Brittany looked at him adoringly and both Quinn and Santana smiled, it wasn't hard to tell that their friends really loved each other.

"We are definitely expecting an invitation to this wedding."

"Of course, you're my maid of honors."

Brittany said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And to her it probably was. Both Quinn and Santana squealed and Quinn kissed Brittany's cheek.

"Thank you!"

Brittany frowned slightly.

"You didn't know?"

"Uh no. You never told us."

"But you're my best friends, the unholy trinity. I was Santana's maid of honor at your wedding. If you hadn't married each other I would have been the maid of honor at both of your respective weddings. I know we don't see each other that often anymore, but a few years of Berry can't break up the unholy trinity."

Santana walked over to them and joined in on the hug.

"We love you, B."

"I love you both too, you're like my sisters. Who are married to each other."

Quinn and Santana laughed.

"You're the best unicorn out there."

"You know, before we knew Mikey's gender she insisted on naming the baby Quinntana if it was a girl."

Quinn giggled.

"We're flattered B, but I don't think that's a very good idea."

Santana nodded in agreement as Brittany pouted.

"But it's so cute."

"And weird."

"You should listen to your friends, babe."

Britt jokingly narrowed her eyes at all of them.

"Fine. I'll settle for middle name with our next child."

Mike shook his head in amusement.

"We'll discuss this whenever the time comes."

Quinn stood up and took Santana's hand.

"It was good seeing you two again, and we're so glad you're feeling better Mike, but we should get going. We want to show Libby the city. We'll drop by tomorrow too though, and you can call us if there's anything you need."

"We will, thanks for dropping by! Enjoy the city with Libby and we'll see you guys tomorrow."

They went to get Libby from Mrs. Chang and left the hospital to go to Central Park. It was definitely fall in the city and the temperature was much lower than what Libby was used to, so she was wearing an adorable hat and cozy jacket. They were strolling through the park hand in hand, with Libby sitting on Santana's hip. They ignored the paparazzi, but happily posed with fans who asked for a photo and an autograph. The paparazzi weren't as bad in New York as it was in LA, but they had gotten so used to not seeing any in France that anything was annoying now. Libby, however, did not seem to mind, and she happily smiled and waved at the camera, giving them some amazing pictures.

They sat down on a bench close to a pond and Santana pointed to a tree.

"You see that tree, Libby?"

Libby nodded.

"Under that tree is where your mommy and I made lots of life changing decisions. It's where we decided to move to LA and to move in together in New York amongst other things."

Quinn smirked.

"I think it's more like where I made decisions and you simply agreed to everything I said."

Santana jokingly glared at her wife, who smirked.

"You're gigglring."

"Gigglring? What on earth is that?"

"It's when you giggle and glare at the same time."

Santana shook her head at her wife's explanation, while laughing.

"But I wasn't giggling, I was just glaring!"

Quinn sat back against the bench and looked straight ahead, smiling gently.

"You just laughed though, so close enough."

Santana chuckled gently and smiled at Libby.

"Your mommy is crazy, you know that, right?"

Libby nodded and smiled.

"Mommy."

"Yes mommy is crazy, not mama."

"Don't listen to her Libby, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Says the woman who invented the word 'gigglring'."

"I didn't invent it."

"Oh really, then who did? Please enlighten me, babe."

"Uhh, I don't know. Maybe it was me. I'll send it in to the Oxford dictionary and soon it'll be an official word."

"Don't hold your breath."

Santana kissed her cheek and stood up.

"Let's go, we've got so many places to show her."

Quinn took her hand and they began walking down the path again.

"You know that I love you, right?"

She bit her lip nervously, causing Santana to smile.

"Of course I do. I love you too, so much."

Quinn smiled and kissed Santana deeply.

"I love you, you crazy, silly, lady."

"I might be all of those things, but most importantly I'm yours."

Quinn grinned.

"Mine."

Santana nodded.

"All yours."

They shared another sweet kiss before paying attention to Libby again.

"Hey Libby, do you want to go see the Statue of Liberty?"

"Me?"

Quinn giggled.

"No it's not a statue of you."

"But… Libby."

Santana nodded.

"It has the same name as you, but that's because Liberty means freedom."

Libby frowned in her own adorable way. She was definitely confused.

"I think we should just take the ferry out there."

Santana studied her daughter's features.

"Yeah, let's not make her any more confused."

* * *

Quinn was rocking a crying Libby while Santana was preparing a bottle. It was the middle of the night, but it seemed that Libby had gotten sick. She would not go to sleep, she kept sneezing and coughing and while they didn't have a thermometer there was still no doubt that she had a temperature.

"Shh, it's okay baby. Mama will give you your bottle soon."

She tried hard to soothe her daughter, but she just would not calm down. Santana returned with the bottle and Quinn instantly started feeding Libby.

"Poor baby, she must feel terrible."

"I guess the temperature really got to her."

Santana sat down next to Quinn on the bed and wrapped her arms around her.

"I guess so. Maybe we should go home today instead?"

Quinn nodded absentmindedly.

"We'll check for flights in the morning. We can visit B and Mike before we leave."

Quinn let out a soft sigh and snuggled into Santana's embrace.

"Sounds good. I hate it when she's sick. She feels really warm though, maybe we should bathe her?"

The bottle was now empty and Libby was back to crying loudly.

"I think that's a very good idea. Why don't you get some sleep and I'll go bathe her?"

Quinn looked at her wife with a guilty look.

"San, you really don't have to do this alone."

Santana kissed her forehead and took Libby.

"It's not a problem, baby. You know I function on much less sleep than you do."

It was true. Quinn would get really grumpy if she didn't get enough sleep, while Santana functioned on barely any sleep at all.

"You're an angel."

Quinn got comfy under the covers and Santana kissed her.

"I know baby."

She smiled and kissed Quinn again.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you if I need you."

Quinn nodded once before she drifted off to sleep.

"Come on Liberty Madison, it's time for your bath! Yay."

Libby just continued crying, despite her mother's efforts to lessen her pain.

* * *

"Hey guys, we just wanted to say a quick goodbye. We're leaving a day early because Libby here is sick."

Libby was asleep in her stroller and they had dropped by the hospital on their way to the airport.

"Aww, I hope she gets better soon."

"It's just a cold, so she should be fine soon."

Brittany hugged her best friends tightly before they carefully hugged Mike.

"We'll try to come back soon, and just call us whenever. We want updates, get it?"

Mike smiled and nodded.

"Got it! We'll call all the time."

Quinn hugged Brittany again and sighed.

"It's been so nice to see you again, I'm going to miss you."

"We'll all miss you too, but you have to get back to your lives too."

Quinn pouted and nodded.

"But we'll definitely see each other again soon, I insist on it."

B smiled.

"And I'm not going to object."

Santana hugged Brittany again too.

"Take care of this daredevil for us, B."

"Always. Bye guys, have a safe trip home."

They went to the waiting room, where Rachel was sitting and said goodbye to her too before they left for the airport.

"I really hope Libby sleeps the whole flight. It'll be terrible if all she does is cry."

Santana nodded.

"We do not want a repeat of the Paris flight. We'll just give her her pacifier or something though, that usually calms her down."

Quinn stroked some hair out of Libby's face and looked at her closely. She was still asleep and her mouth was slightly open, but she looked absolutely angelic.

"I just hope my little angel feels better soon. We'll have to monitor her temperature when we get home and if it doesn't pass within reasonable time we'll have to call her pediatrician."

"Hopefully it doesn't get that bad though. I'm sure it's just a small cold and she'll be fine in a few days."

They had gotten through security and found some available seats by their gate.

"I'm sure you're right. How do you manage do stay so calm?"

Santana smiled.

"Just because I act calm, doesn't mean I am. I hate seeing her like this and part of me wants to go into full panic mommy mode, but I know that won't help her at all. So I try to be the reasonable, while you can be the caretaker."

Libby was wrapped up and asleep in Quinn's arms, and Quinn was resting her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I like that agreement. Just make sure I don't panic too much."

"No worries, you're still relatively calm."

They sat in silence for a little bit, both relaxing and enjoying the quiet comfort.

"I can't wait to get home. I feel like it's been ages."

"It sort of has though. You left in the end of July and it's well into October now. I know what you mean though, I missed having you there and there's no place like home."

"It'll be nice seeing some of our other friends again too."

"Maybe we should invite some of them over for dinner?"

"As long as you do the cooking."

Quinn smiled.

"You're a good chef too though."

"I am indeed, but I'm too lazy. I can play with Libby while you cook."

"So supporting."

Quinn giggled and Santana smiled.

"Exactly."

"I'm fine with it though, I like cooking."

"And you're very good at it."

"I haven't heard you complain about it before, so I would hope so."

"Not that my standards are super high."

"Hey, I'm competing with Breadstix here! Major competition."

Santana laughed.

"True. You win though."

Quinn did a little cheer.

"I'm glad to hear, cause there is no way I'm moving back to Ohio."

"You know, I've been thinking… we probably have enough money to buy Breadstix now."

"You mean the restaurant or the actual dry bread?"

"Both."

"I say yes to the dry bread and no way to the restaurant. I am not going to be one of those celebrities who own a restaurant. Nope."

"Come on, how awesome would that be?"

"You can buy it if you want to, but it's me or it."

"Such a hard ultimatum. I'm going to have to seriously think this over."

Quinn playfully nudged Santana in the ribs.

"My wife, the comedian."

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen."

Their flight was called over the speakers and they gathered their stuff and got in the priority boarding line.

"Crossing my fingers and toes for an easy flight home."

"I'm crossing absolutely all of my limbs, bones and hairs. I really do not want a repeat of the Paris flight. It was horrible for her, us and the rest of the passengers."

"They were pretty understanding though, so it went fine."

"Luckily."

They sat down in their seat and Quinn fastened Libby on her lap.

"T-minus 6-ish hours and we'll be in LA. Home, sweet home."

"Do you want your book or something?"

"Nah, not my book yet. Maybe a magazine?"

Santana got a few magazines out of her purse and handed one to Quinn.

"Thank you."

* * *

The flight went better than expected and Libby was clearly not feeling very well as she slept for most of the flight, only waking up every now and then to move a bit or eat. Santana had ordered a car to come pick them up at the airport and as soon as all of their luggage had arrived they went out to find the driver. They were quickly reminded of where they were when a group of paparazzi took their picture as they walked towards the car, but they tried their hardest to shield their faces, although Quinn was shielding Libby's more than her own. They usually didn't mind them too much, and the girls were definitely polite towards the paparazzi, but when they had just gotten home from a long trip and their daughter was sick they really wanted their privacy. They got into the car and Quinn strapped Libby into her car seat before she leaned back in her own seat.

"That's one thing I definitely don't miss about LA."

Santana leaned back too and closed her eyes.

"Tell me about it."

"They always find us, I don't know how they do it."

"Who knows? I just try to ignore them to be honest. It's easier than spending my time being annoyed with them."

"I don't know if old Santana would be impressed or insulted that you keep your temper intact these days."

Santana smiled and shrugged.

"I have no idea. Probably insulted, but I'm definitely not."

"I'm so proud of you, San. I do however hope you changed for yourself and not for me."

Santana closed her eyes again and smiled.

"I did it for us. You made me want to be a better person than I was, and I think I'm close to being the person I want to be."

Quinn took Santana's hand and laced their fingers together.

"San, you're an amazing mom, wife, daughter and role model. No one else can ask for anything more of you."

"Do you understand how amazing you are, Quinn?"

Quinn shook her head.

"I don't think I am. I get guilty over the smallest things, like if I don't make it home for Libby's bedtime or dinner."

"That doesn't make you a bad wife or mother though. Even when you had PPD you were still amazing."

"How?! I lied to you and to myself and I was a terrible mom to Libby."

"But you eventually got help, didn't you?"

"After you pushed me to."

"Q, PPD is a very serious thing. No one can ever blame you for that. I don't and Libby won't."

Santana opened her eyes and chocolate brown swam in hazel.

"So I guess we're both amazing then?"

"We are the Fabray-Lopez family after all, I wouldn't expect anything less."

Quinn giggled as the car came to a stop.

"There's my cocky wife. I've missed her!"

Santana smirked as the driver opened her door.

"She's never far away, dear."

Quinn's door was opened and she, with Libby in her arms, stepped out.

About an hour later they were both collapsed on their huge couch with their bags unpacked and Libby asleep in her crib.

"I don't want to move."

"Me neither."

"Do we have to?"

"I can honestly not come up with a reason as to why we'd have to."

Quinn crawled up to Santana and nuzzled into her neck.

"Then I'm calling this a lazy day and I'm taking a nap with my beautiful wife."

"No objections from me."

They wrapped their arms around each other and pretty soon they were both asleep.

* * *

Santana stepped out of the car and took a sip of her coffee as she tried to ignore the paparazzi taking pictures of her. It was fairly warm in LA that day and she was wearing a pair of jeans shorts that were extremely short and a button down shirt that was tied just over her bellybutton, along with her favorite pair of heels. Her hair was flowing in the warm wind and she looked hot as hell. And she knew it. When she had come downstairs, before leaving for her meeting, Quinn had almost dropped her bowl when she had seen her wife. By the look in Quinn's eyes Santana knew that she had been very close to having to cancel the meetings because an animalistic blonde was having her way with her. Not that she minded though, Quinn could have her way with her whenever she wanted, but these meetings were kind of important so she had kissed her wife and daughter goodbye and left the house before Quinn could rip her barely-there clothes off.

She was going to make sure that Quinn did that when she got home however.

And it wasn't as if she hadn't wanted to rip Quinn's clothes off either, because her wife had looked damn sexy. They had been quite active in bed the night before and this particular morning Quinn's hair was all over the place and she was wearing one of the sexiest nightgowns Santana had ever seen. She had been extremely close to fucking her wife against the fridge, but their daughter was in the room and so she could not. It really was a shame though. Before Libby came along they used to have regular kitchen sex, and she did sort of miss that. It wasn't exactly just kitchen sex either, it was more like all-over-the-apartment/house sex, and it was amazing and so hot. Santana smirked as she walked into the office building. She was definitely a lucky girl.

Quinn put the bowl away after she had washed it and pick Libby up.

"You and I are having a mommy – baby day. First we're going grocery shopping. Yay."

Libby just looked at her mother and Quinn smiled.

"No yay? Fine, I'll agree that it's not that much fun, but it's gotta be done. Come on, little one, let's get dressed."

They walked upstairs and Quinn dressed them both before she strapped Libby into her car seat. She, like her wife had done earlier in the day, stopped by Starbucks and got herself a coffee and some ice tea for Libby, before they reached Whole Foods.

After that she dropped by a few other places before she returned home. Once she was home and had unpacked all of her things, she took Libby out to the backyard and did some baby exercises in the sun. By the time Santana got home that evening Libby was already asleep, so she kissed her goodnight before joining her wife for dinner. After a rather hurried meal they spent the night getting lost in each other, just like they had both wanted to do the whole day. The next morning Quinn woke up to Santana peppering her face with kisses and she instantly knew that this would be a good day.

"Morning, sugarpie."

"Good morning, baby."

"Sleep well?"

Quinn hummed.

"You have no idea. What about you?"

"I think I basically passed out and I only just woke up, so I really can't complain. I feel so relaxed."

Quinn giggled.

"I feel relaxed and really sore. I honestly don't know how we're going to get up today, I hope we can both walk."

Santana smirked, pleased with herself.

"Oh no worries there, I think we can. Another time however, when I have you all to myself, you might not be so lucky."

Quinn groaned and rolled out of bed.

"I want that now. But we have to go, we have our doctor's appointment today."

"Shower with me?"

Quinn looked at the time and bit her lip.

"Fine, as long as we hurry."

Santana grinned and picked Quinn up and carried her into the bathroom.

"You should know by now that I don't do anything sexual in a hurry."

Quinn moaned as Santana turned on the water and started running her hands all over Quinn's body.

"That feels so good."

She stood behind Quinn and kissed her neck as her hands roamed Quinn's body.

"That is my intention."

Quinn's head rolled to the side to give Santana easier access and she moaned louder when Santana's expert fingers began massaging her breasts.

Before long however their shower was done and they both hurried to get dressed so they would look at least decent when their baby sitter arrived. Elizabeth was in her early 20's and she often babysat Libby when they needed someone. She was very nice and amazing with Libby; so neither of the girls had any problem with leaving the two alone together. Libby seemed to really like her too, from the first time they met, so they just went with it. Quinn was upstairs, brushing her teeth, when the doorbell rang, so Santana opened the door.

"Good morning Elizabeth. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful, thank you. What about you?"

Santana smirked to herself as she closed the door behind Elizabeth.

"Oh, nothing to complain about."

Quinn walked downstairs and hugged the slightly younger girl.

"Hi Liz. Libby is in her playpen. She's been fed, and you know her schedule so it really shouldn't be a problem. Just call us if you need anything, okay?"

"Got it! Have a nice day, bye."

"Bye, Liz."

Quinn grabbed her purse and walked out the door as Santana grinned and grabbed her purse and keys.

"Good bye, Elizabeth."

"Enjoy your day, Santana."

They got into the car and started driving towards the doctor's office.

"So, take two."

"Yup. Hopefully our last too, but who knows what will happen."

"I'm sure you can do this San."

Santana shrugged.

"I have no idea. But I gave it a year, so we'll see. If we're lucky it'll work."

"So what are you doing today?"

"Same as last time, just taking out some eggs and then he'll look at them and see if any of them can be used."

"And it'll take the same amount of time as last time to find out?"

"Probably."

Santana parked the car and they walked hand-in-hand into the building.

"I'm so anxious. For some reason it feels so different now that it's you, I'm even more nervous than I was when it was myself."

"I know what you mean, I'm the same way. I guess it's because we're partners and we just want everything to go well for the other person."

Quinn nodded and squeezed Santana's hand gently.

"You're probably right."

They were called into Dr. Brown's office and he quickly did the same procedure as before.

"We know what to look for now so it shouldn't take more than two to three weeks to get the results."

"That's good. We really can't wait."

"I completely understand that. Do you have any questions?"

Quinn looked up.

"Yeah, I have one. You told Santana on the phone that she was basically infertile, but what are her odds of actually becoming pregnant?"

"I don't have a specific number to give you, but I'd say about 20%. Maybe a little less. The advantage she has is that she's still relatively young. The older she gets the less chance she has to have biological children. We have to be realistic here of course, but I want you both to know that I'm doing everything I can. I promise to let you know if I even find just one single egg that can be used."

Santana smiled gently.

"We really appreciate that, thank you."

"It really is not a problem, Santana."

"So we'll hear from you in two or three weeks?"

"Yes, I'll call you as soon as I know."

"Thanks, Doc. We'll see you then."

Santana laced their fingers together as they walked out, both mentally crossing all fingers and toes.

About two and a half weeks later Santana was making them lunch while Quinn was changing Libby's diaper, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Santana, it's Dr. Brown."

"Oh hi, just hold on one second."

Santana covered the mouthpiece with her hand and called up the stairs.

"Quinn, it's Dr. Brown!"

Quinn quickly came downstairs, with Libby resting on her hip, and stood expectantly next to Santana. Santana put the phone on speaker and took a deep breath.

"Okay, go ahead."

"We've looked closely, and I'm very sorry…"


	52. Our Thanksgiving

**It's almost 5:00 AM here and I'm heading off to work very soon, but here you go :)**

**I'm officially 20 and I wanted to surprise you guys with a chapter, so here you go :) It's rather sweet, didn't want too much drama on my birthday :P**

**Also, happy Canada day (I have lived in Canada after all) and happy first day of July :) **

**Huge thanks to my Beta! Frannie; koala. **

**Also huge thanks to the reviewers on the last chapter, it really means a lot and I appreciate every single one of you :)**

**xo, Em**

**p.s. the song I've used is 'All about us' by He is We ft. Owl City (I prefer that version) and bold is Quinn, cursive is both and regular is Santana :) **

* * *

Santana pushed the red button and her head fell forward. Quinn quickly sat Libby down on the ground and wrapped her arms around her wife.

"It'll be alright San, I promise."

Santana's body started shaking gently in Quinn's arms as tears streamed down her face. Her head was resting on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn was rubbing soothing circles on her back. After a few deep breaths she gently pushed Quinn away and began wiping her own tears away, almost violently.

"This is stupid, I shouldn't be crying! He said I had a 20% shot - that's nothing! I'm not going to get pregnant. This is so fucking stupid."

Quinn grimaced slightly before she tried reaching out for Santana again.

"Babe, don't say that. This is neither stupid nor impossible, do you understand that?"

"You don't know what it's like, Quinn! You have no idea what it's like to get the message that you might not have a biological child. You weren't even there when I got the message!"

Quinn's expression was pained.

"I know that I wasn't and I feel so bad for that, but I was at work and I didn't know that he was going to call. This is your body and your decision, if you want to stop all of this then we will. I'm not going to push you into doing something that you don't want to do, but don't get mad at me. I didn't do anything wrong. You're right when you say that I don't know what it's like, I have absolutely no idea, but it kills me to see you so upset. If I could do anything I would, but I'm not a doctor nor a magician so all I can do is try to be a supporting wife."

Santana sat down on one of the steps and put her head in her hands.

"Maybe we should just have little Quinn's running around?! I'm sure grandmother Fabray would love that!"

Quinn's pain was quickly changing to anger, but she didn't want to completely lash out at her wife. Santana was in pain, and this was her coping mechanism.

"You really don't have the right to say that. Yeah, my mom might be a bit racist, but she loves you and Libby just as much as she loves me! And you know that I am nothing like her. Just because you might not get biologically pregnant doesn't mean that I will automatically be the mother! So please just take a few deep breaths and think before you speak. We've only tried twice so far and it took a while before I got pregnant with Libby too, you need to stop this automatic shut down and be a bit more optimistic, San."

Santana didn't look up, but a soft 'I'm sorry' was heard.

"What was that?"

"I said that I'm sorry."

"Can you at least look at me while you say it?"

Santana took a deep breath and her hands fell into her lap. She looked up and Quinn had to bite her cheek and cross her arms to keep herself from cupping her wife's face and peppering it with soothing kisses.

"I'm very sorry for lashing out on you."

Quinn nodded.

"Thank you."

Now that Santana had apologized she let her instincts kick in and she cupped Santana's face.

"I love you, I love Libby and I will love all of our future children, no matter who the biological parents are, do you understand that?"

Santana nodded slowly and closed her eyes as Quinn began peppering her face with kisses.

"I love you too."

"You better, you're sort of stuck with me."

Quinn smiled and sat down on the staircase, next to Santana.

"So we try again?"

"Like I said, it's your body and therefore ultimately your decision. That doesn't mean that I'm going to be completely absent from the decision making though. I personally think that we should keep going, because 20% is still better than 0%. And you are Santana Fabray-Lopez, the fiercest bitch out there, if anyone can beat the odds it's you."

She playfully nudged Santana in the ribs and Santana smiled.

"You're right, I'm amazing at beating the odds."

"You did end up with me after all, and the odds for that happening were like close to impossible."

Santana laughed and rolled her eyes.

"And you say I'm the cocky one in this relationship!"

"Oh baby, you so are."

Santana turned her head to the side and caught Quinn's lips in a sweet kiss.

"I might be, but you love it."

Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and kissed her while talking.

"I do love that. Just like I love your spontaneous shyness, your slight anger, your love towards Libby, your love for your job, your voice and everything else about you."

Santana kissed her back deeply before she gently pulled away and rested her forehead against Quinn's.

"How did this turn into a love fest?"

Quinn moved her head and started sucking on Santana's neck.

"Well we got some bad news and you needed to feel loved, so that's what I'm doing."

Santana moaned slightly as Quinn sucked on her pulse point. _Marking her territory I see…_

"Where's the Libster?"

"In the living room, playing."

Quinn stood up and held her hand out.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's dance."

Quinn smiled as Santana put her hand in Quinn's and stood up. Quinn's arm was around Santana's waist as Santana's was around her neck, and the available ones were clasped together as they slow danced.

"There is no music."

"It's in our heads. But I can sing it out loud for you."

Santana nodded and put her head on Quinn's shoulder.

**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance**

**I'll spin you around won't let you fall down**

**Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet**

**Give it a try, it'll be alright**

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment._

**Take it in, feel it all and hold it**

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

_We're doing this right._

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining it's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all_

_About uh, uh, us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But it's all about us_

Suddenly I'm feeling brave

Don't know what's got into me

Why I feel this way

Can we dance, real slow?

Can I hold you, can I hold you close?

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment_

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right_

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining it's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all_

_About uh, uh, us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But it's all about us_

**Do you hear that love? They're playing our song**

Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it

**Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?**

Do you hear that love? They're playing our song

**Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it**

**Do you hear that love?**Do you hear that love?

**Do you hear that love? They're playing our song**

Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it

**Do you hear that love?**_ Do you hear that love?_

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining it's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all_

_About uh, uh, us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But it's all about us_

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining it's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all_

_About uh, uh, us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But it's all about us_

Santana smiled into Quinn's neck when they finished singing, but they continued slow dancing in the hallway below the stairs.

"I love that song."

"As do I. And it's nice to dance to."

"Everything is nice to dance to as long as I'm dancing with you."

Quinn giggled.

"You're so cheesy sometimes."

"But that's another thing you love about me."

They both pulled back slightly so they were looking at each other.

"Exactly. Because I love everything about you."

"Everything?"

Quinn nodded slowly.

"_Everything._"

Santana suddenly dipped Quinn down low and her eyes sparkled.

"I'm glad, because I love everything about you too, Mrs. Fabray-Lopez."

She kissed Quinn before she returned Quinn to her upright position.

"While I would love to dance with you all day our lunch is ready and our daughter probably needs someone to look after her too."

Quinn bit her lip as she focused on Santana's soft lips and she nodded absentmindedly.

"Uh-huh."

Santana smiled.

"You're not even paying attention to what I'm saying, are you?"

Quinn snapped out of her daze and looked at Santana.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Santana laughed and walked towards the kitchen.

"You've got it bad, Mrs. Fabray-Lopez."

Quinn shook her head and walked into the living room to pick up Libby.

"Trust me, I know…"

* * *

"Santana, can you come help me out here?"

"But mom, I'm on vacation!"

Both Carlos and Quinn giggled as they awaited Maribel's reply.

"Santana Lopez, when you live under my roof you shall do as I say. Now get your ass into the kitchen and help me out."

Santana groaned.

"Doesn't Quinn have to help?"

"No, because Quinn is a guest. You're a 27 year old woman, Santana, start acting like it."

Santana pouted slightly at Quinn and her father, who were still laughing at her, before she dragged herself into the kitchen.

It was Thanksgiving and the little family of three had flown back to Ohio to spend the day with the Lopez family, while Judy was spending the day with Frannie and her family. While Libby was napping, Quinn and Carlos were watching the parade and Santana and Maribel were working in the kitchen. Carlos had never been a football fan and since the male to female ratio was now 1-4 in the house he knew that even if he had wanted to he would have been shut down instantly. He was fine with that though, he quite liked the parade.

"So, Quinn, how are things in sunny LA?"

Quinn smiled.

"So much warmer than here! Nah, it's great really. I miss being closer to you guys of course, especially for Libby's sake, but I really like LA. I think Santana does too, although she did suggest buying an apartment in New York so we're looking into that. She did however, at the same trip, suggest that we buy Breadstix, so I don't know how serious she is about anything."

Carlos chuckled.

"Sounds like my daughter alright. I'm surprised she's not at Breadstix right now."

"Oh, she checked, they're closed today."

Both Carlos and Quinn laughed at this.

"Luckily we all love her though."

"She is quite loveable."

"And how is Libby?"

"Growing every day, and every day Santana and I tell her to stop. She's following her curve and according to her pediatrician she's quite advanced for her age, which is good, but we think she's growing up way too fast. I had to comfort Santana the other night because she had a 'nightmare' about Libby going off to college. Don't tell her I told you though."

Carlos smiled.

"Now you know how we felt about you two when you were small. But you do still have quite some time before she's off to college, so I think Santana will be fine."

Quinn returned the smile.

"Oh I'm sure that by the time Libby becomes a teenager Santana will be ready to send her off. She loves Libby to pieces, but I think she might be a handful when she's older."

"Just like you two were."

Quinn nodded.

"Exactly. Santana doesn't seem too worried though, so I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I think so too, you two are wonderful mothers and Libby is very lucky to have you. Speaking of children, have you two thought about having any more?"

Quinn nodded slightly. They hadn't really told anyone about their fertility struggles, and they preferred keeping it that way, at least for now.

"Yeah, we have had a few meetings with our doctor, but nothing major yet. We will probably begin trying soon though."

She hated lying to her in-laws, but it really wasn't her story to tell.

"I hope you won't have any problems this time though, I know both Maribel and myself are excited to add another addition to our family."

Quinn smiled.

"We will definitely let you know how it's going when we get that far. Our schedules are really crazy right now though, so we keep trying to work around that."

"Just make sure not to lose focus on each other during all of this. Work is important, but your family is more important."

Quinn moved and hugged her father-in-law tightly. Both he and his wife really cared about them, and Quinn loved them. She always had.

"Thank you, dad. Sometimes it's hard, but we always find time for each other, no matter how busy we are."

"Good, because I really don't want to hear anything about you two separating or something crazy like that."

"No worries, dad. I love your daughter more than anything in this world and nothing can make me stop loving her."

Carlos kissed Quinn's temple and smiled gently at her.

"I love you, mija."

"I love you too, dad. Now I think I should go help out in the kitchen, and to make sure that Santana doesn't get too grumpy."

She giggled and walked into the kitchen, sneaking up behind her wife and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"Hello, housewife."

Santana instantly relaxed into her embrace and closed her eyes, a smile on her lips.

"I'm going to ignore that."

"Okay, baby."

Quinn softly kissed Santana's shoulder and Maribel sneaked out of the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"You smell so good, Q."

"It's this new perfume my wife got me, I'll let her know that you like it."

"More like love it."

"It smells really good in here too, though. I'm so hungry."

"Luckily for you it's almost ready. I'm hungry too though, but not for food."

Quinn licked the shell of Santana's ear before she gently bit her earlobe.

"You're always hungry for me."

"It's true. I'm insatiable."

"I love it though. It's so hot."

"I think that if we were a straight couple we would have had so many kids by now."

"But we're not, so we don't have to think about birth control at all."

Santana smirked.

"So true. With me 'trust me' is more about you letting me do kinky stuff than thinking about contraceptives."

Quinn bit her lip as a shiver ran through her body.

"You have no idea how badly I want you right now."

Santana turned around in her arms and kissed her deeply. With Quinn's help she jumped up on the counter and Quinn stood between her legs as they made out. Their moment was however broken when Maribel reentered the kitchen and cleared her throat. The girls pulled away with heavy breaths and Santana rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Don't sit on the counter, mija."

"Sorry, mom."

Santana jumped down.

"You're excused from kitchen duty, go relax or something."

The girls laced their fingers together and hurried upstairs.

"Dad, we're just gonna take a quick shower!"

Santana dragged Quinn into the bathroom adjacent to her old bedroom and slammed her wife against her door, kissing her neck roughly.

"Oh yeah, they have no idea what we're up to now."

"We're married and have a kid, I think they know that we've had sex before."

"Well technically we didn't have to have sex in order to get Libby. Scientifically we could both be virgins."

Santana sucked on Quinn's pulse point to shut her up.

"Yes, but we're not and they know that. Now shush."

Quinn let out a moan and Santana hummed against her skin as she began undressing her wife.

"That's better."

She continued paying attention to the pale body locked between her own body and the door as soon as Quinn was completely undressed, but apparently she wasn't moving fast enough.

"Ugh, just fuck me already!"

"Tut, patience my dear wife."

She continued taking her time, although her pace was slightly quicker now, and within a few minutes they were both undressed and in the shower. Santana turned on the water to a comfortable temperature and turned towards the blonde who was leaning against the shower wall.

"I really don't think I can wait much longer, San."

Quinn watched as Santana's eyes went from chocolate brown to black in an instance and she grinned.

"Don't worry, Snix will take care of you."

Quinn moaned as Santana stopped teasing her and pushed two fingers into her.

"So wet. All for me?"

Quinn nodded against Santana's shoulder.

"Uh-huh. Fuck, Snix! Oh god."

Santana was flexing her arm and she pumped into her wife even harder and curling her fingers inside of her. Quinn was biting into Santana's shoulder to stifle her moans, but all Santana felt was pleasure, even though she knew that her wife would make a mark.

She felt her wife's inner walls begin to clench around her fingers and within a few minutes they tightened around Santana's fingers as Quinn came. She muffled the sounds by kissing her passionately and after she had helped Quinn ride out the waves of pleasure she removed her fingers and licked them clean.

Quinn looked at her through hooded eyes and moaned when Santana's fingers entered her mouth.

"You taste so good."

Quinn reached behind Santana and turned off the water, without any of them having actually showered and led Santana out of the shower. She quickly dried them both off and led Santana to her bed.

"I really need to feel you come against my mouth, San."

Santana groaned, she loved it when Quinn expressed what she wanted in a sexual way.

Quinn lay down on the bed.

"Sit on my face."

Santana bit her lip as she crawled up the bed until her knees were on each side of her wife's face and she was holding onto the headboard. Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's thighs and she lowered herself until she was in perfect position. She looked down and locked eyes with Quinn as her wife pushed her tongue through her slick folds. Santana's eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned loudly as Quinn teased her entrance and her clit for a little while before she pushed her tongue into Santana, and the brunette threw her head back and arched her back as her nails dug into the wood on the headboard.

"Oh yes, Quinn please don't stop."

Quinn pulled out quickly.

"Ride my tongue."

She pushed back in and Santana began gyrating her hips on Quinn's tongue and it didn't take long for her to climax. She rested her head against the headboard, breathing heavily, as Quinn licked her clean.

"Mmm, seems as though I had dessert before dinner, don't tell anyone."

Santana crawled down the bed and snuggled into her wife's naked body, a smile seemingly permanently attached to her face.

"Happy Thanksgiving it is."

Quinn giggled and nuzzled into Santana's hair.

"I feel so relaxed."

"So do I. You fucked the tension out of me."

"I love doing that."

"I love it when you do that."

"We should probably go downstairs."

Santana shook her head and pulled the covers over them.

"Dinner is not for another couple of hours, let's nap."

"Fine, let's at least put on some clothes."

Quinn's voice was laced with sleep so Santana got out of bed and put on a pair of panties and a large shirt before dressing her almost-sleeping wife in the same.

"There you go."

"Thank you, Sannie."

"Welcome, baby."

Santana kissed her forehead and they fell asleep together.

"Darlings, it's time to get up."

Santana opened her eyes while Quinn nuzzled further into Santana's neck.

"Hi mom, is it dinner time?"

"Yeah, very soon."

"Okay, thanks. We'll be down soon. Is Libby okay?"

"Oh yes, she's playing with your father, they're both enjoying themselves. Don't take too long."

"We won't."

Maribel walked downstairs as Santana began stroking Quinn's back.

"Come on baby, wake up."

"Don't want to."

"Well it's Thanksgiving and I know how much you love Thanksgiving food, so you don't really have a choice."

Quinn pouted against Santana's neck.

"Come on, you can do it."

"Wake me up with kisses."

Santana rolled her eyes, but still happily obliged.

"Only because I really love you."

She straddled Quinn's hips and leaned down to place lingering kisses all over her wife's face, until Quinn opened her eyes.

"There we go. Hello, beautiful."

Quinn ran her hands up and down Santana's bare thighs and smiled.

"Hello, gorgeous."

"Shall we get dressed and join the rest of the gang downstairs?"

Quinn nodded.

"Sweatpants and a shirt though, I refuse to wear anything fancy."

Santana got off the bed and began getting dressed.

"Hell yes, it is Thanksgiving after all! I'm going to eat so much food that I won't fit into my skinny jeans for at least the next week."

Quinn laughed as she put on a pair of navy blue sweatpants and a hoodie.

"You're always going to fit into your skinny jeans because you're naturally slim."

Santana put on Quinn's Yale hoodie and smirked.

"I know, it's my amazing genes. You're not exactly bad looking either though."

Quinn put her hair up in a messy bun and put on a pair of fluffy socks.

"I know."

She smirked as she walked out of the room and down the stairs, Santana trailing behind her.

"You're so modest babe."

"Just like my wife."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and Santana shrugged.

"Fine, we're quite similar."

"I think we're both similar and different in a lot of ways, and I appreciate that."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Santana hugged Quinn tightly.

"So do I. Now let's go have a lovely meal with our family."

Quinn hugged her back before they walked into the living room where Carlos was playing with Libby.

"I hope she's been behaving."

"Oh she's been nothing but a joy, no worries there."

Maribel walked through the living room to get to the dining room and the girls helped her set the table with all of the dishes she had prepared.

"Okay, dinner is served."

Carlos sat at the top of the table with Maribel to his left, Santana to his right and Libby between her two mothers.

"Mom, why don't you start?"

Maribel nodded and smiled.

"I am thankful to have my daughter and her family here with us this weekend, I am thankful for everyone being happy and healthy and I'm thankful for my perfect little granddaughter."

Everyone smiled at her before their attention shifted to Carlos.

"I am thankful to have such a good wife, whom I love very much, and to have been blessed with an amazing daughter and daughter-in-law."

Santana took a deep breath before she began talking.

"I am thankful for Quinn, because she knows me better than anyone and she loves me no matter what. I am also thankful for having Libby in my life and my parents who love and accept us all for who we are."

Quinn smiled at her and mouthed 'I love you' before she began talking.

"I am thankful because I have in-laws that have taken me in as one of their own, especially when I didn't have much of a family of my own, I'm thankful for having a happy and healthy daughter, that has everything she could possibly need and want in life, and a bunch of people who love her dearly. But I am mostly thankful for my wife, who loves me endlessly and who supports my crazy decisions such as moving across the country or making a movie on a different continent."

They all took a moment to think about how lucky they were to be healthy and happy before Maribel spoke up.

"Okay everyone, dig in."


	53. Our Kindergartener

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I've been incredibly busy with all sorts of things, and I'm really very sorry :( Go blame my beta, she's part of why I've been so busy! She is however amazing, and she was awesome for this chapter, so thanksies Frannie (Pensieri). I know you're scowling at me now. **

**To answer some reviews:**

**Yoli-D: Yes, Libby will definitely going to become a teen in this one :) And I have their family situation all planned out, so you're just gonna have to wait and see, but they do have boys in my winter one-shot!  
Jammy: Thank you for the awesome birthday message!  
HugzForFree: N'aww, thank you :D You're awesome too.  
Guest: We'll see, maybe ;)  
ErosEternaGlee: That review... thank you! You are amazing :) **

**As always, I REALLY appreciate your feedback and suggestions, so keep them coming :) Hopefully the next chapter will be just around the corner, only time will tell. **

**Song used: Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift. I don't own it, because while I am blonde and have blue eyes I am unfortunately NOT Taylor Swift. Darn...**

**xo, Em**

* * *

Santana turned off the light in her old bedroom and crawled into bed, not at all surprised when Quinn instantly cuddled into her. Santana began stroking her nails across the nape of Quinn's neck and the blonde let out a soft sigh.

"Stop it."

"What? I thought you liked that?"

"I do… but I'm so sensitive in that area and when you do that it turns me on."

Santana continued her slow sensuous torturing and Quinn tried wriggling away.

"Why is that a problem?"

"Because I don't want to have sex with you right now."

Santana laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm tired and we had sex earlier today."

Santana stilled her movements and instead cupped Quinn's neck before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"For the record I wasn't trying to turn you on, I just like doing that."

Quinn leaned up and kissed Santana deeply before pulling back just a fraction.

"I know."

Santana kissed her again, but Quinn quickly pulled away.

"Lie down on your stomach."

Santana frowned slightly.

"Just do it, silly."

Santana sighed gently before flipping over and got comfortable on her stomach while Quinn straddled her hips and pushed her shirt up.

"Bedtime back rub."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, cause that's not going to turn me on and make me want to fuck your brains out."

Quinn giggled and began massaging her wife.

"No, because I'm so good at this that I'll completely relax you and you'll fall asleep."

"If you say so, wifey dearest."

"I do, now shush."

Santana closed her eyes as Quinn continued massaging her and before long the brunette was in fact asleep. Quinn pulled the shirt back down, leaned down to place a kiss on Santana's neck before she lied down next to her wife and cuddled in.

"Good night Santana, I love you."

* * *

"Are you actually ready for her to start kindergarten?"

Quinn shrugged and pouted slightly.

"No, I wish I could have her with me at all times, but it'll be good for her to have some interaction with kids her age and with you working on your next album and me working on films and TV-shows we just don't have much choice."

"When does she start again?"

"On Monday."

Santana nodded.

"Well I agree with you, it's bittersweet, but that's just for us. For her this is definitely the best option. You know that I'll be really busy for the next two weeks though, right?"

"Yeah, but my schedule is quite flexible so I'll drop her off and pick her up, it's no problem. My baby is growing up. I mean, she should have started when she was around one instead of one and a half, but it still feels weird."

"We'll just have to wait and see how it goes, won't we?"

"It's not like we have much choice, but what if she hates it? What if it's like torture for her?!"

Santana laughed, but walked over to the blonde to hug her tightly.

"Babe, relax. She can talk quite well so she will let the people in her kindergarten know if anything is wrong, and she loves playing with kids her age and meeting new people, both young and old. I honestly think that if anyone's going to thrive in kindergarten it's Liberty."

Quinn hugged Santana tighter and rested her head on her wife's shoulder.

"You're right. She'll probably love it and will be mad at us when we come to pick her up. Dammit, who would have thought that having children would be so emotionally difficult?"

Santana laughed and Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, who would have thought? You do realize that you'll probably be like this when she starts elementary school, middle school, high school and college too though, right?"

"Yup, I plan on being the most embarrassing mom ever when she's off to college. We'll drive her there and I'll just embarrass her so badly she'll want to hide under a rock."

"I like that plan. I'll help you out."

"Good, we make the perfect mother-mother team."

"If we have any more kids, will we do that to them too?"

"Nah, only with our firstborn. With the possible other children we'll already have experienced it once and know that it's all good, so we can be like 'yay kid number two is finally out of the house, let's have a party'."

Santana kissed Quinn's forehead.

"I so married the right woman."

"Of course you did. I'm obviously your better half."

"My much, much better half."

"Also, this reminds me that our wedding anniversary is very soon."

"How long has it been now?"

"We've been married for four years, but we've been together for eight, almost nine."

"I'd say we've done pretty well in our marriage, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh definitely. We've had our ups and downs of course, but I love you more than anything and I've never regretted marrying you."

"Considering the fact that I've done a lot of stupid things, I'm quite thankful for that."

Quinn pulled away from the hug and smiled at Santana.

"We both have done some stupid things, but I think the fact that we've known each other for so long helps, because I know your reasoning behind a lot of things and we were friends for a long time before we began dating."

"Definitely. I knew all sides of you and I like that, and you still somehow manage to surprise me every single day."

Quinn kissed Santana quickly.

"I love you San, now go get Libby, breakfast is ready."

"I love you too, blondie."

Santana walked into the living room where Libby was playing in her playpen while cartoons were on the TV.

"Come on Libster, it's breakfast time. After breakfast mama is going to work and you get to spend the day with mommy. Yay."

"Yay."

"What do you want to do with mommy?"

"Pway?"

Santana walked through the hallway with Libby on her arm.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Umm, hug?"

Santana smiled.

"I think mommy would like that very much actually."

"You like hug?"

"Me? Oh yes, I love hugs."

Libby wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and hugged her tightly, causing Santana to grin.

"Aww, thank you baby, that was a very good hug."

She stroked Libby's back gently as the little girl continued to hang onto her mother.

"Are you getting hugs and I'm not?"

Libby pulled away from Santana and reached out for Quinn, who took her into her arms.

"Libby hugs are the best, aren't they?"

Quinn nodded as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Absolutely. We can hug more later baby, it's breakfast time."

She put Libby down in the high chair and she and Santana sat down too. Santana was eating a bowl of cereal, Libby had a plate full of cut up pieces of toast and Quinn had a bowl of oatmeal with fresh berries.

"Is Taylor going to be there today?"

Santana shook her head as she took a sip of her coffee.

"No, and she probably won't be for a little while. I'm still focusing on writing down everything; she'll probably come in near the end. It all comes down to how fast I work really."

"Do you think it'll take a while?"

"I don't know to be honest. I was really inspired while we were in France so I already have a few songs done. I hope it won't take too long, but I'm not going to rush it either."

"Well I'm glad you won't, it's done when you're happy with it, not when people are demanding it. I really can't wait until you let me hear some of it though."

Santana smirked.

"You'll have to wait like everyone else, babe."

Quinn pouted.

"Come on, I thought this was one of the perks of being married to you."

"There are many perks of being married to me, I am for instance very good looking, but getting to hear my music is not one of them. I will share it with you when I'm ready for it."

Quinn popped a blueberry into her mouth and chewed it slowly.

"Fine. I'm your wife and my job is to support you, so I will do just that from a distance since I don't know anything about what you're currently working on."

Santana stood up and kissed both of her blonde's heads.

"Thank you. Now I've got to head to work. I love you both, have a nice day."

"You too dear, let me know when you're on your way home."

"Will do, and behave. Both of you."

Quinn giggled and shook her head at Libby.

"When do we not behave?"

Libby giggled at her mother's expression.

They continued eating their breakfast, but as soon as the door to the garage was closed Quinn put down her bowl and turned towards her daughter.

"So, Liberty, have you heard mama's music?"

Liberty nodded and giggled before she popped another piece of bread into her mouth. Quinn raised an eyebrow and scootched closer to Libby.

"Oh really, so mama shares with you huh?"

"Yes."

Quinn started gently tickling the toddler's sides and the little girl laughed loudly while she wiggled in her high chair.

"Stop!"

Quinn smiled and stopped, but rested her hands on her daughter's sides.

"Okay, I'll stop if you tell me about mama's music."

Libby shook her head and smiled.

Quinn lifted the girl out of her chair and sat her down on her lap, facing her mom.

"Fine, I'll just have to accept that."

Libby nodded.

"Yes."

"I love you."

"Wove you too."

The two blondes shared a sweet mother/daughter kiss before Quinn stood up.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

"I have a few songs written down, and I'm just really feeling inspired at the moment."

"That's great. Any particular reason you're feeling so inspired?"

Santana shrugged as she continued writing and editing music on her mac.

"When I was in France with Quinn things sort of changed. It's really weird, but I feel like I fell in love with her once again, but this time I fell harder. And all of this is making me sound like a cheesy teenage girl and I hate it, but it's true. Quinn is without a doubt perfect for me and Paris was, for the most part, the best time of my life."

Ryan grinned at her.

"Wow, who are you and what have you done to Santana?"

Santana rolled her eyes as she continued typing away.

"It's the damn kid I tell ya. She's turning me into a softie."

Ryan laughed.

"She sure is. You love her though."

"You have no idea."

"How is IVF going?"

Santana grimaced and swiveled around in her chair to look at her boss.

"Badly. I said I'd give it a year though, so we still have a lot of time. But every damn time he tells me the same thing 'I'm sorry...', I'm so sick of it."

"I understand that. It'll be worth it in the end though."

"Yeah, no matter how we get there, but I hate seeing Quinn upset too. I get upset because I can't fucking do the one thing I was genetically meant to do and then Quinn gets upset because I'm upset. I hate it, I really hate it. But I'm proud of myself too, because high school Santana would have given up after the first negative result. If it doesn't work out we'll just find some other solution, it's not like this is the only way for us to have another child."

Ryan nodded.

"There are a lot of different options that you can try out. I'm really hoping that this will work out for you though."

Santana smiled gently.

"Thanks Ryan, it really means a lot to me. Or us… you know, whatever."

Ryan snorted and turned back to his computer.

"Continue working, Lopez, I want to hear some of this by the end of the day."

"Yes, sir."

Santana went back to writing and editing some songs she had written and recorded some basic tones for them with the guitar.

"Okay, I think I'm ready now. This is a song I'm currently calling 'Sparks Fly'."

Santana took a deep breath and began playing a few tones on her guitar.

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't_

_See what I was thinking of_

"So this song is obviously about Quinn. The first two verses describe how vulnerable I feel around Quinn. My heart is in her hands, and if she wanted to she could crush me or blow me away, and she takes my by storm every single day. It honestly scares me to death, because when I was younger I never thought that I would feel this way and my reaction whenever something 'bad' happened was always to run. Of course having Quinn love me, and loving her back isn't bad, but it used to be a foreign emotion for me. And then you have the fact that I've loved her since I first met her.

"The attraction has not always been this strong, in the beginning it was more of a crush than anything else, but I could never deny it. I was, however, terrified of her ever finding out because I was so scared that it would scare her away, and that was the last thing I ever wanted. There was a period in my life where she was all I could think about, and sometimes she'd look at me like she could see straight through me and it completely terrified me, because I thought that she could actually read my mind. And then she'd smile at me, that beautiful, breathtaking smile, and I'd get lost."

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

"I really like the chorus. When we were in France we spent a weekend together, alone, in Paris and one day it was raining like crazy. Quinn was having so much fun and it just made the world seem like such a perfect place. While everyone else were running to seek cover, we made out on a sidewalk in Paris. It was romantic, we were soaked and everything I could have ever dreamed of, but mostly, because it was with her, it was perfect. And don't even get me started on that smile of hers, because it's like the fucking 4th of July when I see it.

"I know her eyes are hazel, but sometimes they're more green, brown or gold. They just change all the time and it's so mesmerizing. I always wonder which color is going to be more dominant the next time I see her. I love it when they're mostly green with little specks of gold, it takes my breath away and it's like everything else becomes dark because I can't see anyone but her. Whenever she's away for a longer period of time, and by that I mean more than a few hours, I see her face every time I close my eyes. Her eyes are following me everywhere, and not in a creepy, stalkerish way, it's in a loving way. I honestly don't see anyone but her, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you, I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently_

_But I really wish you would_

"It's not that Quinn is a bad idea per se, but what she does to me seems bad. She completely stole my heart with just one kiss, and for someone who's always had a 'run when something happens' mentality falling for someone so hard and so fast seems like a bad idea. And then she loves you back and it seems like the best idea ever. I remember the first time we slow danced together and how relaxed I felt. How right it felt to have her in my arms, and to be in hers. Lets not forget that that night was the first time we slept together, and I completely rocked her world.

"No one, not even my parents, know me as well as she does. When I was younger I had walls built around my heart and my personality, but I slowly took them down for her, and she helped me take them down for everyone else too. I'll never be as patient and loving with anyone else as I am with her and Liberty, but I don't really want to either. She's special, they're special, and I want them to see nothing but the best in me. See a side of me that no one else sees."

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_I'll run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you, baby_

_Like a fireworks show_

"You've met my wife, you've seen how mind-blowingly beautiful she is. I can't help but run my fingers through her hair and admire the flowery smell and the soft feeling; it's almost like a drug to me. And one of the best things about it is the way her eyes change color while I do it. I'll stare into her eyes as I do it, and it's like a hundred different emotions are flicking through her mind, and her eyes go from light to dark and back again. It drives me crazy and it takes everything I have not to just kiss her right then and there. And then I remember that I'm married to her, and I can kiss her if I want to, so I do. And it feels so, so right, like it's what I was meant to do all along.

"So this last verse… what can I say? Quinn is honestly just the most beautiful and sensual person I have ever met. She dazzles me and renders me speechless, especially when she's all flirty and seductive. Sometimes it's like going through a catharsis, no matter how cheesy and terrible that sounds. But to me, it's heaven on earth."

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_And the parks fly_

_Oh, baby, smile_

_And the sparks fly_

Santana sat down the guitar and looked up at Ryan, who was grinning.

"You should go home right now and thank your wife, because that song was amazing. I also really liked your reasoning behind the lyrics; the song definitely did not come out of the blue. I'd like to make some minor changes to the melody, but other than that it's absolutely perfect."

Santana let out a relieved sigh and hugged Ryan tightly.

"I am so glad you liked it. I was a bit worried it would be a little too personal."

"The reason behind the lyric is very personal, but the song is just perfect, San. I think the fans are going to love it."

Santana sat down in her office chair again.

"That's great, now let's get crackin' on that melody!"

* * *

Santana had been able to finish writing a lot of songs in just one week, so the following week she was away with Taylor, staying at one of Taylors houses, so they could work on recording and melody. Unfortunately this was also the same week as Libby started kindergarten.

"The kindergarten people have nothing but good things to say about her, I'm so proud!"

"That's awesome babe! How are you taking it though?"

"Both good and bad. I love having some free time during the day, when I'm not busy with work, but I loved having her with me too. I guess it's slightly bittersweet, but it's definitely the best thing for her. She is so happy when I come to pick her up, and she's already made loads of little friends. I was so scared she'd throw a tantrum the first day, but she saw some toy she apparently wanted to try out and barely even gave me a kiss before she went off. She's been there a week now and she's absolutely thriving, I'm noticing such a big change in her. I mean, she's always been happy and talkative and all that, but she's much more social and interactive with other children now."

"That's great! I'm so proud of her and I can't wait to see you both again."

"Me too babe, how is it going?"

"Really good actually, we've had a lot of fun and we've written a lot."

"Tell Taylor I said hey."

"I will, and she told me to tell you that she's taking good care of me, as long as you take good care of Libby."

"I promise. She misses you too, you know."

"I know, and I feel so bad for being away from her, but I really needed it for work."

"We both understand that babe, and we can't wait to hear the result of all of this hard work."

"Hopefully it won't be much longer now, since I'm so far ahead already."

"I'm very happy to hear that. Now get back to work so you can come home faster."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sannie. I'll give Libby a big hug and kiss from you when she wakes up tomorrow."

"Good, I'll be expecting it."

"Bye, have fun, see you in two days!"

"Bye, baby."

* * *

Santana parked outside of the kindergarten and walked inside. Libby had attended kindergarten for two weeks, but this was the first time Santana had set foot in the building, as she had been so busy with work. She walked over to the counter and waited until a middle aged woman, with red hair that was clearly not her natural color, came over.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Liberty."

The older lady continued to smile politely.

"I'm sorry, only parents are allowed to pick up children, unless specifically specified. Safety reasons."

Santana raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm glad you're all concerned about safety and all that, but I am her mother."

"Listen here, you're not going to fool me. I have met her mother, Quinn, and you are definitely not her. So I will have to ask you to leave the premises please."

Santana was getting angrier by the second, but she bit the inside of her cheek to keep her anger under wraps.

"Quinn is my wife. Liberty is our daughter."

"She looks absolutely nothing like you. I'm afraid I can't let you pick up the child."

Santana got her phone out of her purse and began searching for Quinn's phone number.

"This is fucking ridiculous, I can't even pick up my own daughter from kindergarten."

The older lady continued to watch Santana's every movement as the brunette started pacing.

"Hello?"

"Quinn, this is crazy!"

"What's wrong?"

"There's this lunatic of a lady here that won't let me pick up my own daughter from kindergarten."

"What? Why not?"

"Because apparently I don't 'look anything like her'."

A much younger lady walked over to the two.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

"This lady wants to pick up Liberty Fabray, and I told her that only parents are allowed to pick up children, but she refuses to listen to me."

"Q, hold on just one second."

Santana held the phone against her shoulder.

"That is because Liberty Fabray-**_Lopez_** is my daughter!"

The younger lady was becoming redder by the second, and she was clearly ashamed.

"Mrs. Fabray-Lopez, I am so sorry, there has been a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding? I tell her that I'm married to Quinn and that Liberty is my daughter, and she refuses to listen to me. How is that a misunderstanding?!"

"I…erm… I don't know. I'm very sorry, ma'am. I will go get her right away."

Santana looked pointedly at both of them before she raised the phone to her ear.

"It's fixed. I'll talk to you when I come home. I love you, bye."

She hung up the phone as the two workers stepped further into the kindergarten.

"Miranda, you can't do that!"

"How do you know that she's Liberty's mother though?"

"Because that lady was Santana Fabray-Lopez, she's married to Quinn Fabray-Lopez. They're both quite famous."

"They're lesbians?"

"Yes."

"And we have their child in our kindergarten…?"

"Yes, and this isn't the '90's, get over it!"

Miranda looked rather annoyed, but walked away to help some children, while her younger co-worker got Libby.

"Hi Liberty, your mommy is here."

"Mommy!"

Libby lit up and instantly walked towards the exit. Santana bent down and as soon as Libby saw her mama she ran into her arms.

"Mama!"

"Hi baby, did you have a good day?"

Libby nodded and hugged Santana tightly.

"Yes. Miss you mama."

"I missed you too baby, come on, let's go home."

Santana walked over to Libby's hook, which was marked with her name in large letters, and got her stuff.

"I am again so, so sorry. I can guarantee you that it will not happen again."

Santana hugged Libby tighter and looked at the kindergarten worker.

"It better not. Goodbye."

Santana walked out to the car and quickly, but carefully, returned home.

* * *

Santana wanted to smash the phone into the wall, but she settled on throwing it on the bed instead.

"I'm done. I am so fucking done with this shit."

Quinn frowned, worry written all over her face.

"What's wrong?"

It was mid January and Santana had just received another phone call from her doctor. Another negative.

"I am so fucking sick of the whole 'I'm sorry but all of your fucking eggs are still fucking retarded', it's driving me crazy! I don't want to do this anymore; I quit. We can find some other solution, I don't care."

Quinn walked across the room and wrapped her arms around the petite brunette.

"Shh, calm down babe."

Santana rested her head against Quinn's shoulder and tried taking deep breaths to calm her erratic temper.

"I'm sorry…"

Her voice was much lower now, and Quinn knew very well that she was hurting.

"Don't be, it's a difficult phone call to make. We'll take a break, if that's what you want. I know how hard it is."

Santana shook her head.

"I don't want a break, I want it to stop. I want to accept the fact that I'm infertile."

Quinn kissed her temple and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Okay, that's fine. How about this, we go to the last appointment we have set up for now and after that we're done? We'll wait for a little while, six months or a year, and then we'll think about our other options?"

She felt her wife nod against her shoulder and held her tighter.

"That's fine. I can do one more. Maybe we should look into adopting? We can adopt both internationally and domestically. There are a lot of children in the States that needs a home too."

"That is very true, babe. We'll look into it all in a few months, okay? For now we'll just focus on this last effort, and then after that we can take a much-deserved break from everything. Well, besides work and our family of course… but you know, a break from stress."

"A break from stress sounds marvelous."

Santana nuzzled into Quinn's neck and breathed in the scent on her wife, the scent she loved oh-so much.

"I'm so proud of you baby."

"Don't be. I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did, you stood up and told me that you'd had enough instead of letting this anger build inside you until you exploded."

Santana remained silent for a while, but squeezed Quinn gently.

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too, Santana, no matter what."

"Even if I can't give you any more children?"

"Even then. All I really need is you and Libby. And maybe your parents. And then I'm happy."

"You make me happy."

"So do you babe. You make me so happy, every single day."

Santana giggled and pushed Quinn down on the bed, before crawling on herself and straddled her wife's hips.

"Don't go all cheesy on me, Mrs. Lopez!"

Quinn grinned and rested her hands on Santana's thighs.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Fabray, I just can't help it. You melt my heart, like a fondue."

Santana laughed and leaned down to kiss her wife swiftly.

"You are without a doubt the best wife and mother ever. I love you, so, so much."

Quinn grinned and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

"I know."

Santana snorted and clashed their lips together again, as the battle of dominance began.


	54. Our Last Shot

**I apologize again for the long wait. I've been away from work (doctors orders) for almost a week because I have tendinitis, so I've been on medication and all that. Since it's in my arm I haven't been able to/allowed to use my computer much. I'm really very sorry. I go back to work on Thursday and then I only have one more month left of work, so hopefully I'll have some more time after that to write :) **

**Hope you enjoy this little update and that you have an amazing summer/winter, based on where you are. It's been ridiculously warm here, I don't really like it :P **

**xo, Em**

**p.s.: The movies I've referenced to in this chapter are The Princess Bride and A Cinderella Story. **

* * *

Santana and Quinn had a rare childfree day as one of their friends and her husband was taking their son to the zoo and had offered to bring Libby. The offer was also extended to a sleep over, leaving the two girls alone all day and night. Quinn walked into the living room, carrying her Canon camera and snapped a candid shot of Santana. Her wife was laying with her back on the seat and her feat over the back of the couch. Her long, brown hair, was hanging off the couch and a bowl of popcorn rested on her stomach. The Princess Bride was on the TV and the brunette was absentmindedly eating popcorn as she watched it. Quinn leaned against the doorframe as she shot a few more photos of her wife.

"Are you sure you're almost 28?"

Santana turned her head towards Quinn and smiled brightly.

"Not at all."

Quinn padded across the floor and sat down next to Santana. She smirked at her wife as she put popcorn into her mouth.

"Neither am I."

"This feels really good for my back though, you should try it."

"No thank you, I'm fine right here."

"Whatever you say, dear."

Santana let her head down again and continued watching the movie, as Quinn continued to check out her wife's body.

"I was just thinking, maybe you shouldn't get pregnant? It should be a crime to ruin those abs."

Santana's head shot back up, but Quinn's gaze was completely fixed on the little part of Santana's stomach that she could see under the bowl. Santana laughed and Quinn smiled as the bowl bounced gently on Santana's stomach.

"Oh Mrs. Fabray-Lopez, you've got it bad."

Quinn leaned forward and kissed Santana gently before she sat back up.

"I know. It's terrible. Not just for me, for my underwear budget too."

Santana laughed loudly and continued to look up at her wife, who was looking at the TV.

"Your underwear budget?"

"Yes, I need to buy new underwear all the time because you make me so fucking wet. I hate it."

Santana continued laughing and Quinn took the bowl from her so it wouldn't tip over.

"Oh my god, that's hilarious. I'm 'ruining' your underwear?! Just stop wearing them. There, that's the perfect solution."

Quinn rolled her eyes and threw popcorn at Santana.

"I'm a well respected actress Santana, I can't just stop wearing underwear, that would be scandalous. You could however stop being so fucking sexy all the time."

Santana just could not stop laughing, especially when Quinn's tone of voice was so serious.

"As you wish."

"Farm girl, pleasure me - please."

"As you wish."

Santana smirked and raised her eyebrows and Quinn finally met her eyes.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking role play, then yes."

Quinn smirked and nodded.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. But I want to be in charge for once."

"That's fine by me. Scene?"  
"Let's take advantage of your Latin American heritage and make you my maid. You think I've got a stick up my ass and all I need is a good fucking."

"Yes, I get to put on the maid's outfit again! I knew I bought it for a reason."

Quinn rolled her eyes and got up.

"I don't pay you to sit around, Miss Lopez."

"Sorry, señora Fabray."

Santana grinned wickedly as she ran up the stairs to change into her costume. Quinn put her camera on the dining room table and picked up one of her magazines before she sat down on the couch and put her feet up on the table. Santana walked downstairs in a French maid costume, which was about the same size as the nurse costume she had worn one day in high school, and she began dusting with her feather duster. She began with one of the bookcases before moving onto the table where Quinn's feet where. She dusted all around the table and waited for Quinn to move her feet, which she never did.

"Excuse me, señora."

Quinn didn't even look up from her magazine and Santana waited for a few more seconds before she cleared her throat gently.

"Señora, I need to dust."

Quinn let out an exaggerated sigh and put her magazine in her lap.

"Do you have to do that while I'm relaxing, Miss Lopez?"

Santana frowned slightly. All her boss ever did was relax, when on earth was she going to dust then? At night?!

"Si, señora, I need to do it now."

Quinn abruptly got up.

"Fine. But just know that if my wife hadn't been such a big fan of you, you would have been out of here in a heartbeat."

"I know, señora."

Quinn walked over to the bookcase and began wiping her finger across the surface.

"Stupid Mexicans."

"I'm not Mexican, señora."

"Oh, like I care. It's all the same anyways."

Santana bit her lip and continued dusting as Quinn smiled triumphantly and spun around.

"Oh, Miss Lopez."

She sing sang it and Santana turned around, breathing deeply to keep her anger under control.

"What is it, señora Fabray?"

"You didn't dust this well enough."

She held up her finger and continued with her triumphant smiling.

Santana's anger was close to boiling over and she took a couple of steps closer to Quinn.

"Listen here lady, that's not even the bookcase I was dusting earlier, so just shut up."

Quinn gasped loudly.

"How dare you speak to me like that?"

Santana got even bolder and pressed Quinn up against the bookcase and leaned in so she was whispering into her ear.

"Listen up, Fabray. You need to loosen the fuck up. With the way you've been behaving lately I'm not surprised your wife left you. You didn't think I knew did you? Of course I knew, no one goes away on a 'business trip' for that long."

Quinn pushed Santana away and glared at her.

"She did not leave me, you know nothing!"

Santana laughed a really fake laughter.

"Oh please, she hasn't even fucked you in the last year. She didn't love you anymore, _Quinn_"

Quinn slapped Santana across the face. Normally it would have been really hard, but they were just acting so she was careful not to hurt her wife, but Santana still played it out as a real slap.

"You bitch!"

"Don't you dare call me Quinn!"

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want. Seriously, you need to get laid!"

"You know nothing about my sex life."

"Because there's nothing to know."

"Fuck. You."

"It would be my pleasure if you would stop acting so god damn stuck up."

Quinn just stared at her and Santana moved closer once again and put her hand down Quinn's jeans as she began kissing her jaw.

"What are you doing?"

"My job is to satisfy your every need, and based on how wet you are I'd say what you need right now is a thorough fucking."

"You're my maid."

"So?"

"I pay you to clean, not do this."

"Just shut up."

Santana began rubbing Quinn's clit through her panties and Quinn moaned gently.

"Fuck…"

"That's more like it."

She continued kissing Quinn's jaw as she unbuttoned the jeans to get an easier access. Once the jeans were unbuttoned she slid them down Quinn's legs, along with her panties, and she began teasing Quinn's entrance.

"Stop teasing me."

"I think I'm the expert here, Quinn."

"Fine. But stop calling me Quinn."

Santana grinned against Quinn's neck as she pushed two fingers in and she felt Quinn's inner walls instantly clutch onto her fingers.

"So, how long has it been?"

Quinn rested her head against Santana's shoulder as she began rocking against her fingers.

"How long has what been?"

"Since someone fucked you senseless?"

Quinn moaned as Santana bit down on her neck.

"Too long. I don't know, a year?"

"No wonder you've got a fucking stick shoved up your ass."

"If you weren't knuckle deep in me right now, and it didn't feel so fucking good, I'd fire you for that."

Santana sucked on Quinn's neck, desperate to make a mark, as her thumb found the blonde's clit, causing Quinn to moan.

"I'm almost there."

Santana began pumping faster and Quinn quickly fell over the edge. Santana removed her fingers and began licking them clean.

"That was fast."

"Fuck you, Lopez."

Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Tut. Sounds like someone didn't learn their lesson."

"Whatever, what are you gonna do about it?"

Santana smirked.

"You could need a proper facial."

"A what?"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"No wonder your wife left you. Lie down."

Quinn glared at Santana, but still did as she was told. Santana walked over to the couch and straddled Quinn.

"You're going to eat me out."

Quinn frowned adorably and Santana kissed her, out of character, quickly, before she moved up her body until she was in position. She gripped the armrest on the couch and lowered herself. She looked down and locked eyes with hazel ones as Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's thighs to keep her relatively still. She winked at her wife before she focused her attention on what was right above her.

"No panties, Miss Lopez?"

"Never, señora Fabray."

"Wanky…"

And with that Quinn focused all of her attention on Santana's clit, causing the brunette to arch her back, throw her head back and grip onto the armrest even tighter. Quinn was extremely skilled with her mouth; there was no doubt about that. She brought Santana to an orgasm within minutes and as soon as the brunette had come down from her high, and her breathing was under control, she moved down Quinn's body and lay down comfortably on top of her.

"Fuck, you're skilled with your mouth."

Quinn cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"I know."

Santana attacked her lips again and kissed her hungrily before she moved even further down her wife's body, to rest between her legs. She licked her way up Quinn's slit slowly and smiled seductively up at Quinn.

"My turn."

* * *

They were lying naked on the bed together, Santana's head on Quinn's chest and Santana was drawing shapes on Quinn's stomach.

"So let's say that we somehow, magically, get pregnant again, or how another child somehow, what would you want?"

"You mean boy or girl?"

"Mhm."

Quinn frowned slightly – her thinking face, and took a deep breath before she answered.

"That's a hard question to be honest. I'd like a girl because it's known territory and I think we're doing a pretty great job with Libby, but I'd like a boy because it's new and it would complete our family in a different way. I don't want to say specifically 'I want a boy' or a girl, because I'll be thrilled no matter what, and I feel like if you say something like that, and really stand your ground on it, you could risk ending up hurting your kid and making them feel like they're not good enough, because they're not what you wanted. I know that my dad was disappointed as hell that he didn't get a son and when I was young that was really tough on me. Mom's pregnancy with me was so different from when she was carrying Frannie, so my dad was sure I was a boy. They never found out the gender before I was born, but dad already had a name ready, and had told all of his friends that he was having a son. I would never want my child to feel like that, because to me the idea of a child is more important than the idea of a son or a daughter."

Santana seized her moments on Quinn's abdomen and her hand rested on Quinn's abs.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm sorry your dad is such a dick."

Quinn kissed the top of Santana's head and hugged her tighter.

"Thank you, but in a way it made me who I am today. Yeah he was a huge dick, but he's not a part of my life anymore, and he can't control me anymore. I'm married to a woman and I'm happy, and in a way that's punishment enough. I think that me marrying you is so far out of his comfort zone that you wouldn't even believe it."

Santana smiled as she continued drawing patters on Quinn's stomach.

"Well I'm glad I could help you get some peace in your life."

Quinn moved down a bit in bed so she was face to face with Santana.

"You've done more than that, San. You're the best thing in my life. Without you I wouldn't feel this loved and wouldn't have Libby or any of this. Right now, you are the cause of everything that is good in my life."

Santana leaned forward and kissed Quinn's lips softly. The kiss gradually became deeper until Santana moved so she was straddling Quinn. Slightly bruised lips hit soft, pale skin and Santana spoke gently against Quinn's neck.

"I'm going to show you just how much you mean to me too."

* * *

Libby was back home, sitting in her high chair, throwing macaroni all over the kitchen. Santana was seated next to her, eating a sandwich and Quinn was walking around picking up all the macaroni Libby was throwing.

"Liberty Madison, please stop it. You're supposed to eat it, not throw it."

Libby just giggled and threw one into Santana's hair. Santana playfully scowled at her and picked one up from Libby's tray and threw it at her. They continued this for a little while, while Quinn glared at them.

"Seriously, Santana? You're throwing macaroni at a one year old?"

"She's almost two."

"You're almost 100."

Santana started laughing and Libby copied her mother, while Quinn continued glaring at them.

"Oh Libby, mommy is not in a good mood today."

Quinn plopped down on a chair and crossed her arms.

"Fine, you get her to eat."

Santana winked at her and turned towards Libby.

"Okay Libster, this is how it works; I feed you, you chew it and swallow it. Got it?"

Libby nodded and Santana put some macaroni on a spoon.

"Open up."

Libby opened wide and as soon as the macaroni was disposed in her mouth she chewed it happily.

"Here comes another one."

She opened her mouth again and Santana grinned as she ate that too. Within a few minutes all of the macaroni was gone and the toddler was yawning.

"Good job, princess. High five."

They high fived, something Libby clearly had learned from Santana, and Santana picked her up.

"Nap time. Yay, sleep!"

She gently tickled Libby's tummy and the little girl giggled happily. She carried Libby upstairs and put her to bed, turning on the nightlight before she stepped out of the room. She walked downstairs again to find Quinn in the exact same position as previously.

"She's down for her nap."

"Screw you."

Santana had to bite the inside of her cheek to not laugh.

"Why are you in such a bad mood, babe?"

"Libby has refused to listen to me all day, but she just won't stop listening to you. It's driving me crazy."

Santana moved so she was standing behind her wife and began to play with her hair.

"You know that she has days like this. Sometimes she refuses to listen to me, while you're her favorite person ever."

Quinn leaned into her touch.

"I know, but it makes me feel like a really bad mom when she doesn't want to listen to me. She just starts throwing tantrums and acting like a crazy little girl."

Santana kissed the top of Quinn's head.

"It's really hard, but she's almost two, they all say that two is the worst age."

Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I've just got so much on my mind that I start worrying about everything."

Santana moved so she was in front of Quinn and looked her in the eye.

"Just be careful okay? I don't want you to get depressed again. If you need to talk to me, or Nathalie, just let me know, okay?"

Quinn smiled gently as she rubbed Santana's thighs.

"I'm fine babe, but thank you for thinking about my health. I do promise to tell you if I need anything though."

Santana looked down.

"I was a really crappy wife when you first told me about your PPD, and I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for that. If I don't watch out for you now I'll feel even worse."

Quinn pulled Santana onto her lap and hugged her closely.

"Hey, stop beating yourself up about that. Yes, you didn't exactly handle it gracefully, but you've more than made up for it. It was a hard time for all of us; you had practically been a single mom for six months. You were exhausted and you did what you do best, you ran. But you've gotten so amazing since then, now you talk about your problems and insecurities instead of running from them. I'm so incredibly proud of you."

Santana put her head on Quinn's shoulder and breathed in the soothing scent.

"I missed you, Quinn."

"What do you mean?"

"Back when you were sick – I missed you. I knew something was wrong with you, but having a newborn was so demanding that I didn't get a chance to find out what. You weren't you, even with me. It worried me, because at first I just thought that having a baby with me wasn't what you had expected it to be. I started feeling bad that maybe I had pushed you into something you didn't want. But as I said, I was just too busy to do anything but think about it."

"I know how you feel. Well sort of, just in a different way. I didn't think it was PPD at first either. At first I thought that maybe I was still grieving from the miscarriage. I thought I had gotten over it, but I figured that maybe having a new baby made me think about what we could have had. When I realized it wasn't that I started questioning if I had wanted a baby at all. Eventually I knew that I really did. Even though I didn't really love her in the beginning I still loved you, and when I saw you with her it sort of made me happy too. I know how you look at me, like there's no one else in the room, and when you were with her it was like that. I wished that I could feel like that with her too, but I just never did."

They were both silent for a long while, before Santana took a deep breath.

"Did you ever forgive me for that?"

Quinn kissed Santana's cheek and let her lips linger there.

"Of course I did. We both made some bad decisions. Yes, you should have noticed sooner, but you were alone with a newborn. And yes, you could have handled my confession a lot better, but in a way it brought us closer. It's crazy to say it, but we both got help for our problems, and we both became better people in the end. When I was pregnant with Beth my doctor told me about PPD. She thought she should warn me, since I was a teenager and I was giving up my child, the risk was apparently higher or something. I knew very well what PPD was, but I didn't recognize it in myself."

"Did you ever think about self-harm?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, I did. But it was never severe, and I would never have acted on them. A while after Beth was born I began seeing a shrink regularly. She recognized the warning signs in me and she gave me some hints to help me if I ever felt the need to harm myself. They really helped me both times."

Santana nodded slowly.

"Did you ever think about hurting Liberty?"

Quinn shook her head.

"It's sort of hard to explain, but I'll try. Like I said, I never stopped loving you and I saw how much she meant to you. Of course I would never hurt a child in the first place, that would be horrible, but you helped a lot. Liberty didn't feel like my child at the time, but I still saw her as yours. I guess you can look at is as a stepparent connection in a way. I loved you so much and I knew that if anything had ever happened to her, no matter what or how, you would have been devastated, and that again would have crushed me."

"So in a way, you loved her through me?"

Quinn smiled and nodded.

"I guess I did. I'm really impressed with how well you were with her without me, San. I know how scared you were before she was born, but you really stepped up to the plate."

Santana closed her eyes and kissed Quinn deeply.

"Thank you. I really needed this talk."

Quinn smiled and nuzzled her cheek.

"So did I. I think it's good to talk about it sometimes, it reminds us of how far we've gotten."

"I'm so proud of how quickly you became well again though, after you began seeing Nathalie."

"Nathalie was amazing, but I couldn't have done it without you."

"I think we can agree that neither can function without the other."

Quinn giggled.

"I think I can agree with that. So, Mrs. Fabray-Lopez, you asked me if I wanted a boy or a girl, but what do you want?"

"Well, when we were planning Libby I did say that I wanted a boy first, to have a boy that could protect his little siblings. I do however think I'm quite relieved that we had a girl though, she's been really easy to handle and nothing but a joy. I think she'll be an amazing big sister to whatever we end up having. I completely agree with what you said, having a child is more important than the gender. I think having a boy would be lovely because then we'd have one of each, while having a girl would be amazing because then Libby would have a sister that was close to her in age and they could hopefully grow up to be best friends."

"As long as she doesn't become an only child I'll be happy."

Santana playfully scowled at her.

"Hey, what's wrong with being an only child?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Have you met yourself? Do you really want a Santana 2.0?"

Santana's eyes widened.

"We need to get her a sibling ASAP."

Quinn laughed.

"No worries babe, you're not that bad. I just think she'd enjoy having a sibling. Even though I have Frannie the age difference is so big that we both grew up as only children. It was really quite bad. I wouldn't want that for my kid."

"Me neither, I would have loved to have a brother or sister growing up. They might be annoying as hell, or at least that's what TV makes it seem like, but at least you always have someone there."

"She will have at least one brother or sister, we'll make sure of that."

Santana put her head back on Quinn's shoulder and playfully nipped at her ear lobe.

"Only two more weeks until we have our final appointment."

A chill went through Quinn's body as Santana bit and sucked on her ear lobe.

"Yeah… and in a month or so we'll know if we need to look at other options."

They remained silent, just enjoying each others company for a little while before Santana stood up.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie, _Princeton Girl_."

Quinn clapped excitedly as she ran towards their movie room.

"Hurry up, _Nomad_."

* * *

This was it. Santana was lying on this table, probably for the very last time. Her legs were spread, for someone other than Quinn, and it felt bittersweet. Of course she wished that she'd be back on this table, because being back probably meant that they'd been successful, but she couldn't allow herself to hope for that. Hoping for that would be like hoping to see a wild polar bear walking through the streets of LA. It just was not supposed to happen. Quinn knew how Santana felt, and she had done everything she could over the last few days to get the girl to forget about her fears and reality, and instead focus on what they had. It had also involved a lot of sex. Like seriously, they had been like rabbits. Not that Santana minded of course. So right now, while Santana was lying, with her legs spread, Quinn was seated by her side. Their fingers were laced, their eyes were on each other's and their focus was on nothing but them.

Quinn was currently trying to fight away Santana's insecurities by telling her a story.

"So I walked in and the first person I meet is of course Miranda. I hadn't seen her since the accident between the two of you, so I put on my best HBIC smile and say 'I hear you met my wife'. She instantly blushed and nodded, saying how you were such a lovely lady. It was quite funny, because you could tell that she was scared we were going to do something about it. Like have her fired or move Libby to another kindergarten."

"We could have her fired?"

Quinn shrugged.

"I don't know. Wouldn't surprise me, but I don't want to do that to someone. She's just a lady that clearly hasn't understood what century we live in."

Santana smiled.

"We've got better things to do than waste our time on her."

"Exactly. And Libby loves her kindergarten."

"I love seeing how happy she is when we pick her up."

Quinn smiled softly and Santana's heart melted.

"I love seeing how happy she is with you."


End file.
